A Water Dragon's Journey
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: Natsu and his little sister Katawna showed up at Fairy Tail 7 years ago. Now, they are going on missions with Erza, Gray and Lucy. As Katawna goes through this adventure, she will encounter many trials and tears along the way, but she will also find happiness, laughter and maybe even love. Current Arc:GMG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I have had this idea in my head for what seems like years. Finally I can't hold it in my head much longer. I need to at least write it out and get it out in the open. I hope you all enjoy my idea.**

 **Summary:**

 **I know Natsu is never given an age like many of the other Dragon slayers but I'm putting his physical age at 19. Katawna is 12 like Wendy in my mind so I wanted to stick with the 7 years thing from the series, so i made them 7 years apart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I love it dearly but I do not own it!**

* * *

 **Chapter one-**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouts as he and Lucy approach the famous Fairy Tail guild.

"Wow it's so big! I can't believe it!" Lucy gawks at the large building. Natsu pushes over open the large doors and Lucy is met with a lively bunch of wizards.

"We're back!" Natsu yells, marching in.

"I heard you caused quite the stir in Hargeon" A bucked tooth wizards says before Natsu's fist connects with his jaw.

"What the hell man! There was no Salamander there!"

"It was a rumor," the man stutters.

"A rumor!" Natsu shouts as they get into a fight.

"Is it always like this?" Lucy asks Natsu's flying companion as many others in the guild join in on the fight.

"Yep, but don't worry no one ever gets huuurrrrtttt!" Happy is knocked by a body and sent flying to a table.

"Where's Natsu!" Gray Fullbuster yells in only his underwear,

"Gray you're clothes," Cana Alberona states drinking down a keg of beer.

"Whaaa!" Lucy shouts as a blur of pink crashes into her.

"Ahhhhh!"

 _Oomph!_

"Ow, I hate it when they do that." The young girl who is no older than 12 says sitting up rubbing her head. "Are you okay?" She asks looking to Lucy.

"Yeah, I didn't see that coming." Lucy rubs her head and looks to the girl. Pink hair falls to her shoulders spiky at the ends with bangs falling between her large dark eyes.

"Sorry about that," The girl stands offereing Lucy her hand, "They are all idiots." She smirks exactly like Natsu. "I'm Katawna Dragneel." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." She looks to Katawna, "Dragneel? Are you related to Natsu?"

"Yeah he's my older brother," The young girl smiles.

"Are you new," Mirajane smiles walking up to the two.

"I can't believe it its Mirajane," Lucy gasps as more loud crashes are heard from around the guild hall, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Na, "Mira smiles, "there's no stopping them anyways,"

"I can stop them," Katawna smirks with a bright blue magic circle appearing above her hand.

"Now, now Tawna we don't want the place flooded." Mira smiles as the girl's magic circle fades.

"Flooded?" Lucy looks to Katawna

"Water Dragon Slayer," She smirks.

"You're a dragon slayer too!" Lucy gasps,

"Yeah," Tawna giggles then raises an eyebrow and smirks, "surprised," before Lucy could answer, Katawna jumps and kicks a chair that was heading straight for Lucy. "Okay who threw it… Ahhhh! Gray!" The young mage turns and covers her eyes.

"Give me back my underwear!" The ice mage shouts at Natsu who is twirling the garment around his finger.

Lucy is taken back by the guild. She had always heard that the Fairy Tail Guild is rowdy and a bit reckless, but she never thought it was to this level.

"Excuse me may I use your underwear?" Lucy screams at Grays question and swings a nearby broken piece of wood.

"Owww! Natsu that hit me!" Katawna yells with a blue magic circle forming above her hand. Steaming water surrounds her hand and she throws a shot at her brother.

"Owww! It was an accident!" He yells. The two siblings clash foreheads arguing.

"Well you need to aim better!"

"You need to learn to get out of the way!"

"Don't make this my fault!" Magic circles appear under both Natsu's and Katawna's feet. Magic circle appear around the guild hall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A large booming voice yells over the guild, making all fighting come to a halt.

"What's that?" Lucy asks scared,

"That's master," Mira smiles. The large dark figure looming over the guild shrinks down into a rather short man with white hair and a funny hat.

"He's so tiny!" Lucy gasps.

"Listen up you lot!" Master jumps up to the second floor looking down to the now destroyed guild hall. "The magic council is on my case about the guild! They are calling us reckless, I'm starting to think we destroy more than we fix! But none of that matters, because that's what makes us Fairy Tail!" He shouts holding up his hand with one figure up. Cheers erupt from the whole guild each one holding up the same sign.

* * *

"There you go," Mira smiles as she places a pink guild mark on Lucy's hand.

"You're now officially a member of Fairy Tail!" Katawna smiles sitting next to Lucy at the bar, "Mira can I have some ice?"

"Do you get energy from water like Natsu does with fire?" Lucy asks the young mage.

"Yep," She smiles, "I can manipulate all forms of water, as well as create it as Natsu creates fire," She waves her hand over the glass, the ice chips begin to boil then back to frozen individual pieces.

"Wow, that's so cool," Lucy says

"What kind of wizard are you?"

"Celestial," Lucy smiles lifting her keys from her hip.

"That's awesome!" Tawna smiles, "No way you have zodiac keys too! Aren't those rare?" Tawna is so amazed by Lucy's magic.

"Yeah I have a couple my mother left to me." Lucy smiles, "Do you know about other magic?"

"Yeah, I'm always reading about other types of magic, it's interesting." Tawna shrugs.

"Pick a good one Natsu,"Happy's voice brings the girls out of their conversation.

"Look Natsu!" Lucy smiles walking over to the fire mage, "I got my Fairy Tail mark!"

"That's nice Lugi," Natsu says staring at the request board.

"It's Lucy!"

"Be nice Natsu," Tawna crosses her arms in front of her chest, "And whatever job you take I better be coming with you."

"Tawna," Natsu sighs,

"Don't Tawna me! You have not taken me on a good job in months."

"And I recall when I did take you, you got hurt." Natsu says looking down to his little sister.

"I only dislocated my shoulder, it wasn't that bad." Tawna rolls her large eyes.

"I'll take you next time Tawn." Natsu sighs and looks back to the request board.

"You always say that," Tawan looks down to the ground and wanders back over to her spot in front of Mira. Lucy turns to got back to the bar when she hears Happy speak to Natsu.

"Natsu you made her sad, you need to give her more credit." Happy says floating next to his best friend's head.

"I just don't want her getting hurt." Natsu says glancing back to his sister who is playing with her ice.

Lucy sits back in front of Mira, Tawna has now taken a spot next to a blue headed mage, they look like they are intently discussing the book the mage is holding.

"Natsu really needs to take her on more missions with him," Mira sighs, "Tawna goes on lots with other teams, but not nearly enough with her brother."

"She looked pretty sad when Natsu told her no," Lucy says, "He seems really protective of her."

"He is," Mira answers, "He doesn't want to see her get hurt." Mira glances to Tawna then Natsu, "Tawna is the youngest member we have right now, and she became a member fairly young too. She's incredibly strong for her age. Even she doesn't know what she is completely capable of."

"Where's my dad?" A young boys asks Master, distracting Mira and Lucy from their conversation.

"Romeo, you're a wizard's son, have a little faith in your old man," Master returns to drinking.

"But he said he only be gone for three days, he's been gone for over a week." Romeo says with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"You're old man will be fine, why don't you go run along and play,"

"I hate you!" Romeo shouts hitting Master and runs out of the hall, then the sound of breaking wood echoes though out the guild.

"Natsu you almost broke the board," Nab complains, as Natsu goes to walk out of the guild.

"It's better to leave him alone, he sees a lot of himself in Romeo." Mira says glancing to Lucy, " Him and Katawna came here after their dragons went missing."

"Dragons?" Lucy asks shocked.

"They were raised by a pair of dragons, but 7 years ago they vanished. They have been looking for them ever since. They ended up here after Master found them and poor Katawna was really sick." Lucy felt bad for the brother and sister. She glances over to Katawna who is looking at the request board with Gray and Elfman. "Why don't you go with Natsu?" Mira suggest.

"Why me, why not Katawna?"

"If I send her Natsu will just send her back, and it looks like she's going on a mission with my brother and Gray. Lucy nods and runs to catch up with Natsu.

* * *

 **A/N- Please tell me what you think, I would love suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I really want some people's input on this story. I want to know how you want it to go, do you want it to follow the anime/manga really well. Do you want me to follow it to a certain point. Create a new similar story after a certain point in the series. Do you want more focus on Katawna? I know what I want to happen at certain parts of this story. I have some big things planned for Katawna around the Tenroe Island arc and beyond. Do you want the story between then and there to go fast or slow. Do you want a time skip to certain arcs in the story such as Phantom Lord, Battle of Fairy Tail, Tenroe, and Magic Games and so on? I have idea for those arcs but not really the other ones. Please PM me or comment things you want. I may start polls later on when it comes to Love interests with Katawna after the timeskip. I have my favorite pairing but I also want your input.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Natsu, why are we walking back to the guild?" Lucy asks as her and Natsu trudge through the Woods near magnolia.

"Because this is a short cut to guild." He says turning back to his blond partner. They have just finished their first job as a team. Before Lucy could rebut they stop at the sound of rustling in the bushes. Natsu immediacy attacks.

"AHHH! PYRO!" Gray's voice shouts as Natsu attacks him.

"Take that!" Katawna yells jumping from behind a tree hitting Natsu with a powerful stream of water and Gray freezing the water around him.

"What the hell Tawna!" Natsu shouts melting the ice.

"Oops," She steps out from the tree, "Sorry I heard Gray getting attacked." She noticed she got Lucy wet as well, "Sorry Lucy I didn't mean to get you," she raises a hand, and all the water that was on Lucy has collected in a orb above the young mage's hand.

"Wow," Lucy awes at her magic, "Thanks."

"Why were you hiding in a bush anyways," Natsu presses his forehead against Gray's.

"I was going to use the bathroom, Pyro!" Gray yells back.

"What were you two doing out here anyways?" Lucy asks.

"We were coming back from a mission," Tawna says leaning her back against the tree as Natsu and Gray have their stare down.

"You took her on a mission?" Natsu asks, pressing his head harder against the Ice mage's.

"Well it's not like you take her on any." Gray stands straight up making Natsu fall to the ground.

"We just beat up some goons, it wasn't dangerous." Tawna sighs. The groups sits near the pond and talks as Happy fishes.

"The kid took out half of the goons by herself, "Gray places a hand on the pre-teen's head, making Tawna smirk at Natsu. The girl looks to the water Happy is fishing in and raises her hand. She captures a large fish in an orb of water and lowers it to Happy.

"Thank you Katawna!" The flying cat says as he takes a large mouthful of fish.

"Come on Tawna we should get going," Gray says standing, "We want to get back before Erza."

"Erza's coming back!" Natsu asks horrified.

"Yup," Tawna smiles.

"The Erza?" Lucy awes, "I don't think I have ever seen a picture of her before."

She's scary," Gray and Natsu shiver.

"She's pretty," Tawna smiles, she doesn't look terrified like her brother and Gray.

"She's like a wild animal," Gray says,

"She's more of a beast!" Natsu argues.

"She's a monster!" Happy adds through a mouth full of fish.

"She can take out a mountain with a single kick, "Natsu stutters.

"You know it's more like three mountains Natsu!" Gray adds.

"Gray there's no need to exaggerate Gray it's probably two mountains." Happy pops in.

"You are all exaggerating!" Tawna rolls her large eyes, "She's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Natsu glares.

"Yeah, you haven't been beaten up by her." Gray says.

"Yeah, because she likes me, I'm not stupid like you two." The young dragon slayer smirks.

"We better get moving." Natsu says as a large magic circle appears above them. A blast sends them all falling to the ground.

"What was that?" Lucy asks coughing.

"Sand magic?" Tawna says looking around.

"Help me!" Happy yells hanging over a fire surrounded by a group of me and a large chicken.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouts.

"Happy!" Lucy and Tawna yell.

"Thank goodness, now they aren't going to eat me!" Happy cries.

"Shut it!" One of the men yell to the cat.

"Hey that's our friend!" Natsu says cracking his knuckles.

"What guild are you from?" Gray yells down to the small group.

"Not telling." A short man smirks.

"I think it's time for a butt kicking," Tawna smiles.

"Ready Gray, Katawna," Natsu says looking to the other mages.

"Sure, just don't tell me what to do." Gray says.

"Let's take them out," Tawna does the famous Dragneel smirk.

The mages jump down into the small camp as the rivals send attacks their way.

"Sand Bomb!" The short one yells, and Natsu is caught in a cloud of sand.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts.

"He's fine" Tawna says in the midst of dodging punches and kicks, "get Happy!" Lucy nods and runs over to the blue cat and begins to untie him.

"Someone help, Lucy is gonna eat me!" Happy shouts overdramatically.

"Shut it cat! I'm trying to help you!" Lucy snaps as she fights with the knots around his paws.

"MEAT!"

"Ahhh! Don't eat me giant chicken!" Lucy shouts.

"You cook our friend I cook you!" Tawna hits the chicken with a stream of scalding water, and Gray kicks it down.

"Next," Gray smirks as a purple mage steps up floating a lacrama between his hands.

"The stars point to great trouble with water and women," the man states calmly.

"You're telling my fortune?" Gray glares.

"That's your fortune, water dragon geyser!" A bright blue magic circle appears beneath the purple mage's feet and is shot up in a powerful geyser.

"Nice job Katawna," Gray smirks to the young mage.

"Wow, they are powerful, Tawna is barely using any magic and Gray hasn't used any." Lucy says to herself as she stares at the two.

"Where did these kids come from?" The short sand mage asks looking around. Natsu bursts out of his cloud of sand spitting.

"Great, now I have sand in my mouth jerk." He snaps, "Fire dragon iron fist!"

* * *

"Don't you think you went a little overboard Flame Brain!" Gray says approaching Natsu.

"I got the job done didn't I?" The fire mage crosses his arms in front of his chest glaring at Gray.

"Do you know how much fire I had to put out?" Tawna glares at her brother, "You could have burned down the entire forest!" While the three argue Lucy walks over and kneels near Happy's now tied up captors.

"La La," The sand mage stutters.

"La La?" Lucy asks confused.

"Lullaby,"

"Lullaby?" gray looks to their foes. Suddenly a large shadowed force knocks Natsu and them to the ground. A large dark hand pulls Happy's captors away and vanishes.

"Owww," Tawna says rubbing her back from the landing, "that was shadow magic."

"Looked like it," Gray says sitting up, "They were so fast i could barely sense their magic energy."

"I don't know what it was, but there is nothing we can do about it now, let's head back to the guild," Natsu says as he walks over and crouches down in front of Katawna. "Hop on,"

"You hardly give me piggy back rides anymore," Tawna says surprised.

"You hit the ground hard, just get on." Tawna smiles and climbs onto her brother's back and Happy taking a spot on top of her head. "Hey, I didn't say you get a ride." Natsu says to his best friend.

"Hey, I got taken, I'm exhausted." Happy say dramatically. Lucy follows behind smiling at the siblings and their talking cat as they walk to the guild.

* * *

 **Later on…**

"Lucy go pick us a job!" Natsu smiles.

"Why would I do that?" Lucy asks turning from the bar to look at him.

"Because we are team, and we choose last time," Happy states floating near her head.

"I wouldn't stay with them for long Lucy, "Gray states sitting at a nearby table with Katawna, "I'm sure there are plenty of other teams that will give you better offers."

"Gray clothes," Katawna says, pointing out he is in his underwear.

"Jerk!" Natsu and Gray bang heads and begin flinging insult to one another.

"There they go again," Happy sighs setting on Katawna's head.

"How about you join the team of love?" Loke says throwing an arm around the celestial mage's shoulders.

"Loke, leave her alone." Tawna sighs. Loke looks to Lucy's hip and realizes her keys.

"You're a celestial mage?" He stutters, then runs out of the guild.

"What's his problem?" Lucy asks.

"He has bad luck with celestial wizards," Mira smiles.

"Apparently he dated one and it didn't go well." Tawna adds hopping onto the bar with Happy on her head.

"Doesn't surprise me… Ahhh!" Lucy is knocked to the ground with Natsu on top of her, "Will you two knock it off!"

"Natsu started it," Gray states.

"You were provoking me," Natsu argues.

"I'm gonna end it if you two don't stop." Tawna smirks with a magic circle above her hand.

"Bad news!" Loke comes running back into the guild looking scared, "Erza is on her way!" The guild fills with gasp and whispers.

"Just the mention of her name sends the place into a frenzy," Lucy says nervously.

"She is our strongest female wizard," Mira smiles as a certain red headed wizard walks into the guild carrying a large horn above her head.

"Wow she's pretty, "Lucy says in awe.

"I told you so," Tawna smirks next to her.

"I have returned, where is the Master?" Erza says setting the large horn down to the floor.

"Welcome back, master is away on conference." Mira greets.

"What's that thing you got?" One of the members of the guild stutters.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated." She says, "The town's people were so thankful they decorated and gave it to me as gesture of thanks." She looks around the guild hall and sighs, "Listen up! While I was on the road I heard a few things about Fairy Tail causing a lot of trouble. Master may not care, but I do." Erza begins drilling member by member about their mistakes harshly.

"She's not sugarcoating anything," Lucy says scared.

"That's Erza for you," Happy smiles from Tawna's head.

"Is Natsu and Gray here?"

"H-hey E-Erza we're here just hanging out," Gray stutters with his arm around Natsu.

"What's wrong with them?" Lucy asks shocked making Tawna giggle.

"Eraz doesn't like them fighting," Katawna giggles munching on ice chips, "They're scared."

"A few years ago Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and lost pretty bad," Mira explains.

"She found Gray walking around half naked and beat him up too." Macao laughs.

"Not to mention she beat up Loke for hitting on her." Cana adds between sips of alcohol.

"Don't blame her there." Lucy mumbles.

"If you ask me, they all were asking for it." Tawna smirks making everyone laugh.

"Natsu, Gray," Erza begins, "I need a favor, while I was out I heard something at concerned me. Normally I would consult Master on the issue, but since he is away and this is an urgent matter. The two of you are some of the strongest wizards this guild has, I could really use your help in the matter," gasps and whispers are heard around the guild. Erza looks to the small 12 year old next to Lucy and smiles, "I want Tawna to come as well,"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and the rest of the guild shout and Tawna's eyes widen in surprise.

"She is also a very strong wizard, she will be a great help," Erza smiles and turn back to Natsu and Gray, "We will meet at the station tomorrow morning."

"Wow, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Katawna on the same team. This could be Fairy Tail's strongest team.

* * *

 **A/N- please leave me suggestions! I would love it so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback. I love it. To answer a question, yes Lucy is still part of the team! There is no way I could get rid of her. I'm such Nalu trash!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-**

"This sucks!" Natsu yells in the middle of the train station, "Why do I have to be on the same team as you!" He yells at Gray.

"Do you think I want this too?!" Gray argues back. Lucy, Katawna, Plue and Happy all sit on a nearby bench watching the argument take place.

"Can we just pretend we don't know then?" Lucy cringes at the pair.

"That's easy for you to do," Tawna sighs, "At least you don't look like one of them," Tawna says.

"What made you come anyways?" Happy asks, sitting on Tawna's lap.

"Mira asked me to help keep an eye on them." Lucy says sounding like she regretted the decision.

"You are doing a great job Luce," Tawna laughs sarcastically.

"Well, their helpless," She shrugs.

"Sorry I'm late!" Erza says approaching with her large stack of luggage.

"Holy crap, does she really need all those?" Lucy asks shocked.

"Come on buddy!" Gray says as him and Natsu turn to their 'friends' act.

"That's gonna get annoying real quick," Tawna shakes her head at her brother and brother figure.

"It's great to see those two get along," Erza smiles and turns to the blonde mage and her white shaking dog, "I don't think we have met, are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucy, Mira asked me to come along if that's okay," Lucy answers smiling.

"More the merrier," Erza answers glancing back to Natsu and Gray making sure they are behaving. She then glances down to Katawna and smiles. "You ready?"

"Yep," The young mage smiles, "Thanks for bringing me."

"You're a great wizard and a powerful one at that," Erza smiles, "You will be great help if we get into a fight."

"At least you have a little faith in me," Tawna mumbles glancing to Natsu.

"Erza!" Natsu says stepping away from Gray, "I will only come if you agree to a rematch."

"What's wrong with you!" Gray shouts.

"Are you really that stupid Natsu," Tawna rolls her large dark eyes.

"I accept your challenge," Erza smirks, "we'll just see how much stronger you have gotten," She says challenging, "Let's get going."

The moment the train starts moving Natsu is sick and Tawna is slightly green.

"Awww, Tawna you get motion sickness too" Lucy asks leaning forward to the small pink headed mage in front of her.

"Yeah," she mumbles, pulling her knees to her chest.

"She can handle it better than this idiot," Gray says nudging a pathetic looking Natsu.

'Let me off this thing," Natsu moans.

"Suck it up you big baby," Tawna glares.

'Come here Natsu," Erza says, patting the seat next to her.

"I guess she wants me to move," Lucy says sitting next to Katawna. Erza smiles and takes her fist and knocks him out onto her lap.

"There that should make the trip easier for everybody." Erza smiles petting his pink head, making Gray and even Tawna giggle.

"I should have thought of that," Tawna smiles slightly, "But my punch can't knock him out though."

"Hit him in the right place I'm sure you would be able to knock him out." Gray says placing a hand on her head.

"Don't worry Tawna, as you get older and bigger you will get stronger," Erza smiles to the pre-teen, "You already give most of the guild a run for their money." She says making the sick girl smile. Lucy rubs Tawna's back and turns to look at Gray.

"I haven't asked, but you're an ice mage right?" Lucy asks. Gray places his fist in the palm of his hand and a small ice blue magic circle appears and in his hand appears a copy of the Fairy Tail mark made of ice. "Wow," Lucy awes.

"It's ice make," He smiles, "I can form ice into shapes and objects," He turns to the poor motion sick ridden dragon slayer and holds it in front of her, "Here Kid, it will make you feel better."

"Thank you," Tawna mumbles slowly nibbling on the ice.

"Is that why you two work together?" Lucy asks, "Your magic is complimentary."

"Yeah," Gray smiles to his little partner, "She's good to have in a fight. I have taken her on mission since she became a member. Mainly because this idiot," He points to Natsu, "didn't take her on very many, but I'm happy I did, she's a good partner."

"Natsu and Katawna also work very well together when they try," Erza smiles, "But they do end up arguing with each other usually."

"Blame him, he starts it," Tawna says raising her head slightly. Gray pats her head then turns his attention back to Erza.

"Erza, I think it's time for you let us know what's going on." He says leaning back against the seat.

"I believe a dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big." Erza states seriously, "Something to do with a magical item called lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Tawna asks glancing up to Lucy and Gray.

"Isn't that the thing from before?" Lucy asks looking at Gray.

"You guy have run into Eisenwald before?" Erza asks surprised.

"I'm not sure but these guys who took happy, they mentioned lullaby," Gray answers.

"Sounds like they were members who dropped out and went into hiding," Erza begins, "They must of not wanted to be a part of what was coming."

"So this thing scares dark wizards?" Gray asks.

"I'm only speculating, but whoever dragged off Happy's kidnappers must have been from Eisenwald. They didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they are planning to do?" Lucy asks. Erza explains how she stopped by a pub and heard wizards speaking about lullaby. "A lullaby is something used to sing kids to sleep, could that have something to do with it?"

"It must be powerful if it was sealed away," Tawna adds.

"Are you sure the guys in the pub were from Eisenwald?" Gray asks.

"Yes," Erza answers, "I should have did something sooner," She bangs a fist on Natsu's head, "I should have recognized Erigor's name sooner"

"The Reaper?" Tawna asks surprising the scarlet wizard.

"Yeah, how did you know about him?"

"I heard about him a couple of times, he only took assignation request." Tawna says.

"He kills for money? Lucy asks shaking as much as Plue is in her lap.

"Eisenwald was kicked out of the wizarding league 6 years ago and became a dark guild," Erza says, "I shouldn't have been so careless," She bangs her fist against Natsu again.

"Okay, may I shouldn't have come," Lucy stutters.

"Lucy's all slimy," Happy say sitting between her and Tawna.

"It's called sweat cat!" Tawna flicks her wrist and the sweat from Lucy has evaporated, "How did you do that?"

"Sweat has water in it," Tawna says quietly.

"That's another reason why Tawna is one of the strongest wizards," Erza starts, "The human body has water everywhere."

"She can control water within someone?" Lucy asks glancing down to the small mage.

"I can sense water is everybody," she mumbles, "I never want to get in a situation where I have to be that invasive." She stutters a bit. The thought of controlling the water inside a living thing seems to scare her. "By the way Luce you're a bit dehydrated."

"What?!" Lucy shouts shocked making Gray laugh.

"She does that to everyone?" Gray smiles then turns back to Erza, "So you think because of what you heard in the bar, this lullaby thing is dangerous?"

"Yes, that's why I ask you all to come along. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild." Erza states.

"Sounds fun," Gray grins.

"I really shouldn't have come," Lucy sweats.

"Lucy is all slimy again," Happy says.

"Shut it cat!"

* * *

Lucy leaves and comes back with food and a glass of water for Tawna.

"So if you don't mind me asking," Lucy asks Erza sitting back with the group, "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Her magic is pretty," Tawna says slowly sipping her water still looking a bit green.

"Yeah, she makes her enemies bleed, a lot," Happy smiles.

"I wouldn't call that pretty," Lucy sighs at the blue cats remarks.

"I personally think Gray's and Katawna's magic is prettier," Erza smiles.

'Mine isn't pretty." Tawna says.

"When you control water you practically dance with it. It's so graceful." Erza smiles to the small dragon slayer.

The train comes to a halt and Tawna is the first one off.

"Solid ground," The 12 year old sighs falling to the ground. Lucy Erza, Gray and Happy follow out to the platform.

"Do you think the Eisenwald guys are still in this town?" Gray asks looking around his surroundings.

"I'm hoping." Erza states.

"Umm, where's Natsu?" Happy asks as Tawna rises from the ground.

"Oh no we left him!" Tawna gasps.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him. I'm such a fool," Erza dramatizes, "This is all my fault. I need one of you to hit me."

"Erza that is not going to solve anything," Tawna rolls her eyes, "We need to stop or catch up to the train."

"We can do both!" the armor covered wizard marches over and pulls the emergency break.

"I'm starting to think all the wizards in Fairy Tail are a little crazy." Lucy sighs.

"I wouldn't says all of us," Gray says crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

"Gray clothes," Tawna sighs.

"Ahhh!" Gray shouts pulling his shirt back on.

"Come on! I got us a magic mobile, we should be able to catch up!" Erza shouts cause Tawna to sigh.

"Great more transportation." Tawna, Lucy, and Happy pile into the mobile and Gray hopes on top. Erza hits it and they speed off for the train. The force knocks Tawna to the floor of the cab.

"Owww," Tawna sighs looking pale, "That doesn't help motion sickness." She curls up on the floor of the mobile.

"Poor thing," Lucy says feeling bad for the girl. She looks out to the rails as they approach the train, "Oh no It's moving again!"

Natsu sees the mobile and jumps from the window, hurling himself at Gray sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Erza quickly stops the vehicle and they all go to Natsu and Gray.

"Are you two okay?" Lucy asks running to the two guys.

"That hurt you Idiot!" gray shouts as he stands.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu yells back, "Why did you guys leave me on the train!"

"I'm happy you are not badly injured. I'm sorry Natsu," Erza says banging his head against her armor in a type of hug.

"Ow," Natsu gasps, "I'm okay, I got attacked by a weirdo though."

"Are you sure you weren't looking in mirror," Tawna smirks.

"Shut it Water Breather!" Natsu glares at his little sister.

"Smoke Breath!" Tawna shouts as Natsu bends down to look her in the eye.

"Ice Cruncher!"

"Lava Brain!"

"Water…"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouts knocking the two Dragneels' heads together. "Who attacked you Natsu?"

"I think it was the dude who dragged away Happy's attackers," Natsu says as him and Tawna rub their heads. "He said he was from Eisenwald."

"You fool!" Erza slaps him sending him flying to the ground, "That's who we're chasing after!"

"I didn't know that!" Natsu shouts.

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza scolds, "You need to listen when people talk!"

"She doesn't remember she knocked him out, "Tawna sighs still rubbing her head.

"She has no clue," Lucy shakes her head.

"Come on! We need to find him! "Erza shouts strapping herself to the mobile.

"What was this guy like?" Gray asks walking to the vehicle.

"He didn't seem like the dark guild type," Natsu says, "But he had this weird three eyed flute skull thing."

"A skull with three eyes? I think I have heard of it before." Lucy thinks for a moment, "Lullaby the death song! It's death magic!"

"That thing can kill people?" Tawna asks stepping back a bit in fear. Natsu gently placed a comforting hand on her head and turns back to Lucy.

"There are some spells that are forbidden by any wizard. I have only read about them in books."

"There are black magic spells?" Erza asks.

"If I'm right Lullaby is the worst. Whoever hears it song will fall into an eternal sleep," Lucy says darkly.

"There's no time to loose! We need to get going!" Erza shouts as everyone piles in and on the vehicle.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading so far! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks so much for the feedback! It makes me happy that people are liking it so far. I have already decided I'm gonna skip the Edolas arc because I personally don't like it much. I also know I will get extremely board writing it compared to other arcs.**

 **I do not know what my update schedule will be like just yet. I'm gonna try and get a head with chapters because I am a college student and I work part time. It will pretty much be an update when I have time kind of thing. I want to hope to at least update once a week, but there are no promises. Term does not start until Monday, so I'm trying to get a chapter out once a day (hopefully).**

 **Also, For Tawna's hair I kind of picture it at this stage in her life shoulder length, with bangs similar to what Zeref has. Kind of a mix of both Natsu and Zeref's hair.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, I just love it to death.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-**

"Erza!" Gray shouts struggling to hold onto the top of the magic mobile, "You need to slow down, you're gonna use up all your magic energy!"

"I can't!" Erza yells, "If Erigor get a hold of Lullaby countless lives could be lost!"

Inside the vehicle, Lucy and Happy are trying to nurse two sick dragon slayers, and Erza's rough driving is not helping. Natsu is moaning leaning against the window, and Tawna has curled up on the floor, because of Erza's driving she keeps getting knocked off the seat. The armored wizard brings the car to a halt near a train station and Happy and Lucy glance out the window.

"I don't understand why they would want to hijack a train," Lucy says confused.

"It's not a good escape plan. It can only follow the tracks." Happy adds.

"True, but they are fast," Erza says looking down to the scene below.

"I guess we are going to have to figure out where they are going," Gray says sitting next to a green Natsu.

"Where are your clothes!" Lucy shouts.

"Oh, when did that happen?" He asks glancing down to his bare torso. He slides back on his clothes and climbs back to the top of the vehicle, before Erza speeds off towards the next train station. Lucy was able to coax Katawna back onto the seat and she brings her knees to her chest and buries her head as Lucy rubs her back.

"How are you doing Tawna?" Lucy asks the pale girl.

"Erza's…" She momentarily covers her mouth, "driving sucks," She breaths returning her head to her knees.

"Poor things," Happy says poking an almost unconscious Natsu. They hears Gray and Erza yelling about something outside.

"You're gonna overload the mobile!" Gray shouts.

"I have no choice, we can't let any innocent lives be lost!" Erza states strongly.

"You're gonna be out of magic energy before we even start fighting!"

"I will just have to rely on hand to hand combat! Besides I have you four as backup!"

"Lucy, "Happy states, "I feel like there was something I was suppose the tell you, but I don't remember," He says rubbing his chin.

"Get me out of here," Natsu moans leaning out the window.

"Natsu, you're gonna fall out!" Lucy says grabbing him.

"Just… let him." Tawna says, "It will be… quieter."

"Lucy is weird?" Happy says still thinking, "Hungry? Fishy? Oooo, I like fish. Wait…"

"And you say I'm weird," Lucy huffs glance to the blue cat.

"What's that!" Erza shouts pointing to the distance. Smoke is rising from the next train station. She pulls the vehicle behind the hoard of people and they all get out. Tawna falls to her knees on the ground catching her breath and Natsu is slung over Lucy's shoulder. Gray gets down and hands Tawna a few chunks of ice and she greatly accepts it. The team shoves their way through the large crowd and Erza approaches one of the conductors.

"What's going on!" Erza shouts. After the conductors gives her a vague answer she knocks him out and moves to the next and so on.

"Her questioning method is not very productive." Lucy sighs as Natsu gurgles from her back, "Please do not puke on me." She begs.

"She has her own ways of getting things done, "Gray states.

"Where is your shirt!"

"Eisenwald is inside," Tawna says approaching.

"How did you find out?" Lucy asks shocked.

"I said we were from Fairy Tail and asked nicely." She smiles.

"You used the cute little girl act didn't you?" Gray smirks down to his pink haired partner.

"Maybe," she smiles innocently.

"Way to go Katawna!" Gray smiles messing up her low pig tails, "No one can turn that down, but you probably only have a short time before that bit starts to where off."

"Well that means I need to use it while I still can." She smirks fixing her pig tails and bangs. She looks like she's feeling better.

"Let's go!" Erza shouts running past them, she must have just figured out the information Tawna got. The group moves into the station. "A small troop came in here earlier and have yet to return." They turn a corner and Tawna and Lucy gasp at the countless motionless bodies scattering the station.

"They had no chance," Tawna swallows.

"They were up against an entire guild." Erza says before a loud voice booms over the station.

"Ha Ha! Welcome Fairy Tail flies! Step into our parlor!" The voice says coming from above as the team comes to a halt.

"Is- is t-t-that Erigor?" Tawna stutters stepping back. The entire Eisenwald guild steps out from the shadows surrounding them.

"Natsu we could really use your help right." Lucy says dropping him to the floor.

"You!, "One of the wizards steps forward pointing at Natsu, "You're the one who got me in trouble with Erigor!"

"Tell me! What are you planning with Lullaby!" Erza shouts stepping forward. Erigor smirks and flies to the speakers.

"He's flying!" Happy gasps.

"It's wind magic!" Tawna says.

"You're going to broadcast it!" Erza seethes.

"Thousands of nosey people have gathered to this spot. "Erigor smirks evilly, "If I raise the volume load enough I might be able to wipe out the entire city!"

"You are insane!" Lucy shouts.

"We are bringing in a new age of darkness! But by that time you flies will be history!" The member who attacked Natsu kneels to the ground and a magic circle appears. Shadows spring out heading toward Lucy and the others. Flames erupt around the four wizards and the shadows scatter.

"Eisenwald Dude!" Natsu stands protectively in front of Katawna, "I knew I recognized that voice."

"You're back to normal," Tawna smiles.

"It looks like we have a party," He smirks cracking his knuckles.

"Natsu, we have to fight these guys!" Lucy yells.

"That's a party to him," Tawna grins

"I leave them to you! Show them no mercy, make sure they know the terror of the Eisenwald Guild!" Erigor yells as a tornado of wind surround him and vanishes in midair taking him with it.

"He's gone!" Happy gasps floating next to Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray find him!" Erza demands, "If you two work together not even Erigor can beat you!" Natsu and Gray glare at each other not moving, "Whit did I say!" Erza shout angry.

"Aye!" They shout and run off.

"The great Rayule with Get them!" One of the men shout.

"I'm coming too, the pink one needs to pay," The shadow wizard says sinking into the floor.

"We'll catch up to them once we take care of these guys, "Erza says eyeing the guild in front of them.

"Three girls against a whole guild?" Lucy gasps.

"Sorry ladies," One of them smirks, "You won't be as cute when we're done with you."

"But without my beauty, I'll be helpless," Lucy says turn to her princess act.

"Not the time to play damsel in distress Luce," Tawna smirks cracking her knuckles.

"Let's do this!" Erza shouts. A magic circle appears around her hand summoning a sword and Tawna's hands glow bright blue surrounded by water.

"The sword came out of thin air!" Lucy gazes in shock.

"It's similar to Celestial Magic, she has weapons in a different dimension that she can summon. It's called Requip." Tawna says.

"You insult Fairy Tail!" Erza shouts swinging her sword so quickly they could barely see it taking out at least twenty of them, "You will not live to see another day!" Erza charges to the Eisenwald members taking them out as if it is nothing. Lucy is shocked at how quickly she took some of them out.

"What this squirt gonna do?" Lucy looks and sees Tawna surrounded by the guild, "She's just a kid," One of them swings their sword aiming for her head, but Tawna dodges the attacks.

"Tawna!" Lucy shouts. The dragon slayer smirks as she runs using one of the men as a spring board sending herself into the air.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" a blue magic circle appears at her feet sending out a powerful whirlpool. She falls to through the eye of the water tornado making it spread taking out the men she was surrounded by.

"Wow," Lucy says with her mouth hanging open gazing at the 12 year old. Erza requips to different swords knocking out men by the rows. Tawna notice a few trying to take Erza out from the back.

"Water Dragon Ice Daggers!" With just the wave of her hand ice stakes fly pinning the men to the wall.

"She just got their clothes!" Lucy says in awe.

"Yeah, Tawna has a pretty good aim." Happy smiles as Erza and Tawna take out more and more Eisenwald members.

"I'm gonna get in on the action, "Lucy smiles reaching for her keys, "Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" A man with an afro, crab legs sticking out of his back, and scissors appears.

"You need me to fight these guys Baby?" he says smoothly snipping his scissors a few times.

"Take them out with style Cancer," Lucy smirks. Cancer's scissors flash across the group of men around her and Happy, hair and pieces of weapons fall to the ground.

"My hair!"

"We're bald!"

"My sword!" The men shout as the crap returns to Lucy's side.

"Impressive Lucy," Erza praises.

"That was so cool!" Tawna says in awe.

"Oh it was nothing," Lucy smiles proudly.

"But the way he calls you baby, I find it a bit insulting," Erza states making Lucy's head droop.

"Well the praise was good while it lasted," She sighs.

"Lucy watch out!" Tawna shouts as a magical blast heads straight for her. She jumps in front of the Celestial Mage and crosses her forearms in front of her creating a wall of water stopping the attack.

"Great job Tawna, "Erza says glancing back to the men in front of them, "Let me handle the rest," Her armor begins to glows and changes and she surrounds herself with swords.

"Her armor changed!" Lucy says shocked.

"That's why Erza's magic is special," Tawna smiles, "She can requip armor that enhances her magic power." Lucy gazes in awe as Erza takes out the rest of the guild. She had heard Erza was strong, but she's amazing. Erza changes back to her regular armor, as a chubby member happens to get away through the doorway.

"I imagine he is going to find Erigor," Erza glances to Lucy, "You should follow him."

"M-me?" Lucy stutters.

"Just do it!" She glares.

"Whatever you say ma'am!" Lucy gasps running out with Happy beside her.

"Tawna you should go with her," Erza says glancing down to the young wizard.

"Are you sure Erza? You used a lot of magic energy," Tawna says weary of Erza's magical state.

"I'll be fine, now go." Tawna nods and runs off behind Lucy and Happy.

* * *

 **A/N- okay I'm stopping the chapter here. I had a hard time ti figure out when I should stop it and I think this is the best place.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, so I just got a new computer! Yay! My other one sucked. But typing on this new one is a bit weird because I went from a 15-inch lap top to a 11 inch! Everything is so small, but anything is better than my last laptop!**

 **To the guest- Thank you for pointing out the Baby and Ebi mistake. I did not realize I made that I did that. I will try to fix it when I get the chance.**

 **I tried to make this chapter longer, but it wasn't as long as I hoped. Classes start tomorrow and I'm gonna try and do an update once a week. It really depends on my homework and work schedule. Updates may turn into every two weeks. I'll keep you posted.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Lucy wait up!" Tawna yells running up behind Lucy and Happy. The twelve-year old stops next to the blonde and tries to catch her breath.

"Katawna?" Lucy says turning to face her.

"Erza told me to go with you," She breathes. Tawna really did not want to leave Erza. She knows she is low on magic energy. "So we are looking for the fat one?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he went," Lucy sighs as the two girls and cat dive into searching. Lucy and Tawna search for about ten minutes before Lucy slows to a walk. "Where could that fat one run off too?"

"How can someone so chubby run so fast?" Tawna says falling into step next to Lucy.

"You better find him or Erza is gonna strangle you," Happy says in a sing song type of fashion.

"It's useless!" Lucy throws her hands up in the air, "He is nowhere to found."

"He has to be in the station somewhere." Tawna sighs.

"Maybe we should just go back to where Erza…"

"AHHHHH AH AHHH!" Happy screams.

"What?!" Lucy asks.

"Erza gave you an order!" Happy says terrified.

"He's right, "Tawna smiles, "Ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea."

"I was just kidding," Lucy freaks, "I would never give up that easily."

"The thought of a good old fashion Erza smack down scare ya?" Happy grins.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy shouts causing Tawna to giggle, "By the way Tawna, you're a really good fighter."

"Thanks," Tawna blushes scratching the back of her head, "It's nice to hear that from someone who's not Erza or Gray."

"Natsu hasn't said anything about your fighting?"

"Not really, I don't think he pays attention to my fighting skills. He's too concerned about me getting hurt." Tawna shrugs, "When we do go on missions together he does most of the fighting."

"Natsu really is proud of her," Happy says quietly floating next to Lucy's head as Tawna walks a head. "He knows she is capable of taking care of herself, but he can't help but worry. She has been on a few dangerous missions for her age and she has gotten hurt a few times." Happy glancing to the girl, "Something happened in the guild a few years ago and ever since then he has been really cautious about taking her on missions."

"What hap…" Before Lucy can ask the question she is cut off by a rumbling, "What was that?" Tawna lifts her head and sniffs the air and smiles.

"It's Natsu!" she smirks, "I think his scent is this way," She points down the hall and takes off running.

"Tawna wait!" Lucy shouts following after her, "Wait Happy did she say his scent?"

"Dragon Slayers have heightened sense of smell and hearing," Happy smiles, "It must be the dragon side of their magic."

"I hear Erza and Gray too!" Tawna shouts glancing back. Tawna turns a corner and stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes widen and mouth hangs open in horror. Lucy catches up and gasps. The wizard who attacked Natsu is pinned against the wall with a hand directly through his abdomen.

"Kage!" Erza shouts as the man's body crumples to the floor.

"Erza we're losing him!" Gray shouts kneeling down next to Kage. Natsu's fist clench and eyes turn dark.

"He was you friend! You tried to kill him," Flames erupt from his fist as he approaches the fat man Tawna and Lucy were chasing after. "How can you do that he trusted you!" The fat man disappears into the wall and Natsu throws a fire punch making the wall crumble and the taking out the man.

"We need him to stop the wind barrier!" Erza shouts.

"He can't use his magic in this condition," Gray sighs.

"He will if I force him too," Erza hold Kage by his shirt and shakes him.

"Talk about bad timing," Lucy stutters. She glances down to Tawna who is still frozen in horror, "Tawna?" Natsu looks up as he hears his sisters name. His face softens and he strides over to where she is standing. She may act tough at times but she is still young, seeing what just happened must have frightened her.

"Come here," Tawna looks up to her brother and quickly runs into his arms. He puts a hand on top of her head as she buries her face into the lower part of his chest.

"How c-could s-someone do that," Tawna stutters.

"I don't know Bugs," Natsu answers rubbing her back.

"Bugs?" Lucy asks quietly to the cat floating near her head.

"Natsu has called her that since I could remember." Lucy smiles watching the siblings, he may be a bit protective of her but you can tell he really cares about his little sister.

"We need to find a first aid." Erza sighs next to an unconscious Kage.

"There was one at the front desk when we came in," Tawna says quietly.

"We should head there," Gray says slinging one of Kage's arms over his shoulders, "then we can figure out how to get out of here." Erza grabs the other shoulder and begin to head towards the front of the station. Natsu musses Tawna's hair slightly, she looks up and glares making Natsu giggle.

"You feeling better?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah," she smiles.

"Come on," He kneels in front of her and she climbs onto his back smiling. Lucy follows them back out to the front. They pass by the carnage of the Eisenwald guild with moans and groans sounding. Natsu looks to the wall and sees about a dozen of men pinned by ice and laughs, "Looks like you didn't let Era have all the fun,"

"I needed extra practice," Tawna grins. They meet Erza and Gray at the front of the station. The wind barrier blows viciously. "Wow," Tawna says climbing off Natsu's back, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"That's why we need Kage," Erza says bandaging his stomach, "He can undo the spell."

"But in his condition now," Gray sighs looking at the barrier, "that's out of the question."

"We need to find a way out of here! Erigor has lullaby and is heading to the guild master's conference right now." Erza yells.

"He wants to use it on the guild masters?!" Lucy and Tawna gasp.

"We need to stop him!" Natsu shouts.

"It's easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only way out of here!" Erza shouts over the roaring wind.

"If we get out of here we should be able to catch up to him in the magic mobile." Gray says looking to the barrier. Natsu charges at the wind and thrown backwards.

"Natsu that's not gonna work!" Tawna yells.

"Kage you need to wake up!" Erza shakes the unconscious man.

"I have to get through! We need to save Gramps!" Natsu charges again and is thrown across the room.

"Brute force is not gonna work idiot," Gray states crossing his arms.

"Can't you freeze it Gray? Then Natsu could melt it," Lucy asks.

"If I could I would have done that by now." Natsu throws himself once again at the barrier.

"Natsu stop!" Tawna pleas, "You're gonna get torn to pieces!" Lucy catches Natsu as he is thrown back once again and hold him back. Natsu pauses and looks back.

"What?" Lucy asks before Natsu lets out a screech.

"We can use your spirits!" Natsu shouts, "Back at Everlue's I was pulled from one place to another!"

"Normal people would suffocate in their world! Celestial Mages can only open a gate from where they stand." Lucy says, "Not to mention is it a breach of contract for a human to enter the spirit world. I didn't care when you did it, because it was Everlue's key not mine." Lucy explains to a very confused looking Natsu.

"Everlue's key?" Happy says quietly, "AHHHH!" He screams causing everyone to jump.

"What Happy?" Tawna asks.

"I remember what I was trying to tell Lucy on the way here, look," Happy holds up a gold zodiac key.

"How did you get your sticky paws on Virgo's key!" Lucy shouts grabbing his lips, "Didn't anyone teach you it's wrong to steal?!"

"But she told me to give it to you," Happy whimpers as Lucy lets go of him and sighs.

"Great I get a big ugly spirit," She sighs, "I can deal with her later, right now we have bigger problem.

"But…"

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yells squishing his face.

"She can be a little scary, "Gray says glancing to Natsu.

"Must have gotten it from Erza," Natsu smiles.

"I don't think Erza could have rubbed off on her that fast Bro." Tawna shakes her head.

"I was only thinking we could use her to dig our way out of here," Happy mopes.

"She can dig?!" Tawna shouts.

"She can?" Erza asks standing.

"You're right she can!" Lucy realizes picking up Happy, "Why didn't you say so, "She grins

"Because someone was pinching my face," Happy glares.

"My greatest apologies," Lucy bows, "Please let me have the key." She pleas to the cat.

"Give me some fish and we have a deal," Happy smiles. Lucy nods and he hands the key to her. Lucy stands and looks to Erza who gives a nod.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy says as a magic circle appears. A pink haired maid drills out of a whole and stands before them.

"You summoned me mistress?"

"Who are you?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Hey Virgo, man you look good. Did you lose some weight?" Natsu smiles.

"she didn't just lose weight Natsu, she a completely different person. What happened to that gorilla spirt we saw at Everlue's?" Lucy asks.

"I take on the appearance that my master finds most appealing," She bows.

"Did like you what you looked like before," Natsu states. Virgo changes into this large ugly form.

"Ahhhh!" Gray and Tawna shout jumping back.

"I'm your master and I like you the other way better!" Lucy shouts having Virgo change back.

"As you wish Mistress." She bows.

"Can we work out the details later? Right now we need to get out of here."

"As you wish Mistress." Virgo says,

"Don't call my Mistress," Lucy sighs.

"Queen?"

"No,"

"How about Princess?"

"Yeah that can work, "Lucy smirks.

"Umm Luce we don't have much time," Tawna says.

"Yeah hurry it up Ladies," Natsu sighs. Lucy nods and looks to Virgo who begins to drill into the floor of the station.

"Wow look at her go!" Gray smiles looking back as Natsu pulls Kage onto his back.

"We can't just leave him here to die," He says. Erza nods and they all climb through the hole and out to the surface outside the station.

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray says over the wind.

"We need to head for Clover!" Erza shouts running to get the magic mobile.

"Ahhhh!" Tawna is blown to the ground by the force of the wind outside the station. Gray helps her stands and holds her up so the wind doesn't blow her over.

"This wind is insane! "Lucy yells struggling to hold her skirt down.

"Bad day to wear a skirt Lucy!" Tawna shouts.

"Get it!" Erza shouts pulling up with the mobile.

"It's no use," Kage breathes, "you can't catch up to him, we've won."

"Where's Natsu?" Erza shouts glancing around.

"Happy is gone too, they probably flew off!" Tawna shouts.

"Hurry! We need to catch up to them!" Gray picks up Tawna and puts her in before the wind blows her away again, Lucy follows , and Gray drags Kage in.

"Go Erza!" Gray shouts. Erza steps on the gas and sends everyone flying out of their seats. Tawna sits up and is instantly green.

"Oh Tawna," Lucy helps the pre-teen back onto the seat and rubs her back as she pulls her knees to her chest putting her head between them.

"She'll be okay," Gray say leaning forward rubbing her head, "She's usually not this green, but with Erza's driving there no doubt she sick." Kage comes to a bit more and sits up next to Gray.

"So tell me," Kage starts, "Why did you guys bring me with you?"

"You obviously need medical attention, "Lucy says, "Since everyone left town you are gonna have to see a doctor in Clover. Try to be grateful."

"Why are you helping me we are enemies?" He asks.

"Why does it matter!" Lucy says loudly.

"I get it you're taking me hostage. You can forget it, Erigo wouldn't care less about any of us." Kage says flatly.

"Lighten up Dude, "Lucy sighs.

"If you want to die we can make that happen," Gray says starting out the window.

"Gray chill," Lucy sighs.

"There's more to this world than life and death, try to look at the positives." Gray says glancing to kage, giving him something to think about.

"AHHHHHH!" Erza hits a bump on the tracks sending everyone flying from their seats. Tawna flys onto the floor, Gray to the other seat, and Lucy into Kage.

"What happened?!" Gray asks.

"Everything is okay!" Erza shouts back.

"Get… me," Tawna covers her mouth for a second, "off… this thing," she curls up on the floor near their feet.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy apologies for being thrown into Kage.

"Could your butt be any bigger." Kage says holding his face.

"GRAY KILL HIM HE CALLED MY BUTT BIG!" Lucy shouts.

"Now you're the one who needs to chill," He sighs, "Tawna get back on the seat," He tries to coax her off the floor.

"Gray just leave her, trying to move her just might end up in a mess," Lucy says kneeling next to her.

"I think I see them!" Erza shouts coming up on a slight straight away on the tracks. Lucy leans out the window and sees Natsu standing next to an unconscious Erigor.

"Natsu!" She shouts as the come closer.

"Hey! You guys just missed me beat him!" Natsu smiles.

"Aye!" Happy grins.

"Well done Natsu," Erza says pulling the car to a stop. Gray steps out quickly followed by Tawna and Lucy.

"Are you going to be okay Erza?" Lucy asks helping her stand, "You used a lot of magic energy."

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Erza smiles. Tawna looks up from catching her breath and freezes.

"Tawna, are okay?" Lucy asks looking to her.

"Umm…I ummm, I-I d-don't l-like h-h-heights," She stutters crouching to the ground backing up against Lucy shaking. Lucy glances to their surroundings and realizes they are very high up, they can't even see the bottom of the cannon around them.

"I can't believe it took you so long to beat him." Gray says crossing his arms in front of his now bare chest.

"Hey, I took care of him didn't I?" Natsu argues.

"I was worried for a while there." Happy adds.

"Whatever, you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you are half naked,"

"Like you have room to talk," Natsu glares, "Lucy give me your clothes,"

"In your dreams." Lucy shouts.

"C-can w-we d-discuss t-this l-later?" Tawna stutters, "I-I r-rather be in t-the c-car than h-here." Tawna asks holding her head and bringing herself as close as she can get to the ground.

"Crap I forgot you're afraid of heights." Natsu sighs, "Come on, on my back," Tawna grips his scarf and hides her face in his back, "Ow, Katawna loosen your grip, your legs are gonna break my ribs."

"We should get going," Erza smiles, "we should stop by the guild masters and tell them what happen. We can see how to dispose of Lullaby."

"Might as well since we are so close to Clover." Happys smiles. Sudenly showdown appears and shoot the car above them.

"Kage!" Erza shouts.

"Shouldn't have let your gard down Flies. Lullaby is mine!" She shouts as he drive away towards clover.

"That jerk!" Natsu yells

"This is what we get for saving his life?" Lucy says.

"After him!" Erza shouts as they all begin to run towards Clover.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- First off I want to thanks you guys for all the nice reviews I have been getting it makes me so happy to know people are enjoying the story and my writing. I'm so critical with my writing and I personally always think it sucks in a way compared to many amazing writers here on Fanfiction. I also love hearing how a few of you like Tawna and how she feels like a really person, and that's what I wanted. I wanted her to have fears and feelings, Later on I want to have a back story to why she has these fears and feelings. I know in some stories; OCs are very overpowered. In some that is good and some are bad. I felt better adding her into the story. Yes, in some chapters Tawna will be the main focus but it's not going to be all the time. I love integrating her into the story itself. I never wanted her to replace any characters, because I love all the Fairy Tail characters. But thanks for the nice comments I really do love them.**

 **Im so sorry this chapter took longer than I expected. I had a rough week at school and I had to get my car fixed so things got a bit stressful.**

 **In this chapter I'm skipping the episode where the gang plus Master wander into the town on the way back to Magnolia. I believe that is episode 9, you know the one with the mushroom gag. Even though I love the mushroom gag and all, it is really not a very interesting episode in my opinion.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-**

"I hear Gramps!" Tawna yells.

"There he is! "Gray says as they come to the top of the hill. They have finally arrived in Clover, to stop Kage from using Lullaby.

"Gramps!" Natsu smiles,

"Master," Erza sighs in relief.

"Shhhh!" A plump rosy cheeked man smirks.

"Ahhhhh!" The group all take a step back shivering slightly.

"We're just getting to the good part," The chubby girlish dressed man says smoothly as he glances to Natsu and Gray, "Well aren't you boys yummy,"

"Who's that guy?" Lucy whispers taking refuge behind Erza and Katawna.

"It's Master Bob," Tawna cringes as he turns his attention to the three girls.

"Erza honey, you have really filled out, don't worry Katawna you'll grow soon enough," Master Bob says. Tawna scowls and crosses her arms over her mostly flat chest.

"That weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild?" Lucy cringes as Bob wraps an arm around both Natsu and Gray who are struggling to get away.

"Well we don't have all night," Master says down below as Kage brings Lullaby closer to his lips.

"Oh no!" Erza shouts, reciving a chuckle from a man leaning against a nearby tree.

"Can you guys keep it down? We are about to get to the good part." He smirks.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy gasps.

"That's their master Goldmine," Erza states as Tawna goes up to him.

"What up Goldmine?" She smiles, He looks down and smiles patting her head.

"Hey Tawna, it's been a while since I last saw you," He smiles, "You got taller," Lucy smiles slightly watching the pre-teen, she gets along with everyone it feels like. They return their attention down to Master below, he is speaking to Kage about how weakness isn't a bad thing and how Guilds are a good thing.

"We have to choose that path," Masters says, "and live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way," Master ends. Kage pauses for a moment and Lullaby drops to the ground and Kage to his knees bowing before him.

"I surrender." Kage sighs.

"Master," Erza smiles,

"You stop him Gramps," Natsu smiles.

"Go Gramps!" Tawna cheers.

"Good job Gramps!" Gray smiles as the group of wizards run down to him.

"What are you kids doing in Clover?" Gramps looks up to the shocked.

"Master, your words touched me so deeply I was almost moved to tears, "Erza says slamming his head against her armor in a type of hug.

"Owwww," He groans and she places him back on the ground.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time for Gramps to talk himself out of another one," Gray grins.

"I was hoping Master was gonna squish him," Tawna slightly pouts making Gray giggle. A maniacal laugh sounds around them.

"I'm tired of waiting humans!" The voice echoing from the flute. "I always knew humans were weak creatures! I shall come forth and devour your souls myself!" The flute grows into a tree like creature taller than the mountains, towering over Clover.

"What is that?!" Lucy gasps stepping back.

"It's a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine states.

"Wasn't he dark wizard from a long time ago?" Gray asks.

"Yes, he's the most evil wizard the world has ever known," Bob states, "I never would have thought we would still see traces of is magic now days." The shouts of the other guild masters shout around them, and the retreat of the military.

"Now which of these tasty souls shall I dine on first!" Lullaby states looking down to the group of wizards.

"Tasty huh?" Natsu glares, "Do you think souls are really tasty?" He drools.

"How should I know what they taste like," Gray glares.

"Not the time to be thinking of your stomach Natsu." Tawna says rolling her eyes. Lullaby shoots a blast of power taking out a mountain near the army.

"I have no need for those pathetic humans," The large demon returns it attention back to the wizards, "I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul!"

"Bring it on Ugly!" Tawna shouts. Natsu looks down to her concerned and she shoves him slightly, "I'll be fine Bro," She smiles, "I am a Dragneel after all." Natsu smiles and pats her head and they look to Erza.

"Can those four really take down Lullaby on their own?" Lucy asks stepping back.

"You should help them," Happy smiles.

"Normally I would, but unfortunately none of my spirits are available right now," She says turning.

"Good excuse," The blue cat smirks.

"Don't judge me cat!"

A purple magic circle appears over Lullaby with an ear piercing screech.

"It's preparing to attack." Goldmine states.

"Ready?" Erza shouts to the three wizards.

"Yeah," Gray, Tawna, and Natsu smirk and the team springs to action. Erza, Gray, and Natsu take the top of the demon, leaving Tawna to take out the legs.

"Requip! Knight!" Erza changes armor and slices through part of the demon.

"Ice make lance!" Gray sends spears through the wood of Lullaby making it yell.

"Water Dragon Roar!" Tawna aims to the stomach and blast through the wood, The power of her attack sends her falling backwards.

"Uggggg!" Lullaby steps back from the attacks.

"Now it's my turn," Natsu smirks, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu springs up and fire punches the demon in the face.

"He just punched it in the face with fire!"

"I didn't know Ice magic could do that?"

"She requips so fast!"

"The little one is stronger than she looks." The other guild masters watched amazed as some of Fairy Tail's strongest attack the demon.

"You are making me angry!" Lullaby shouts swatting at the hills the older three teens are perched on. Each of them dodging the attack. Erza once again attacks it with more swords and Gray sends more ice it's way. Tawna has now created a wave of water and a board of ice below her feet surfing around the demon's legs leaving it's legs incased in ice.

"You little punk!" Lullaby growls kicking the ice making it shatter in its attempt to kick Tawna who is surfing around it's legs.

"You gotta be quicker to catch me Ugly!" Tawna smirks doing tricks on her wave taunting the demon. While Tawna is distracting Lullaby Natsu takes this time to attack.

"Fire Dragon Wing attack!"

"Their attacks are incredible!" Kage says in awe, "Their combinations are flawless!"

"And they're in sync." Lucy smiles.

"Aye!" Happy smiles. Lullaby yells and a larger magic circle than before appears above it's head.

"This can't be good," Lucy gasps.

"Here comes it's song!" Happy shouts.

"The plants are dying!" Lucy says as all the foliage around them turns brown.

"He's sucking the life out of them!"

"Just one note and your souls are mine!" Lullaby laughs putting all its power into its song, but only an airless whistle escapes its form. "What?!" The demon shouts, I don't understand why can't I play my melody of death?"

" It must be because of all those attacks!" Kage says.

"The punched so many holes in that thing it messed up it's sound," Lucy says, "All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"Flutes are pretty lame anyways." Happy says floating near her head.

"You dare mock me! Ahhh!" Lullaby kicks a near by hill sending rock showering near the guild masters.

"Oh no, now it's really mad!" They shout as they run away. Lullaby's three eyes glow purple about to send a blast to all the guild masters at the top of the hill.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray who has grabbed Katawna before the blast, jumps in front of them creating a large shield of ice as fire engulfs around them.

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby shouts surrounded by flames. Slowly the flames are sucked away by Natsu on a nearby hill.

"Oh yeah! Now I have a fire in my belly!" Natsu shouts.

"You're not human!" Lullaby swats at Natsu, "You're a monster!"

"Kick Ugly's butt Big Bro!" Tawna shouts smiling.

"Like you can talk!" Natsu shouts running up Lullaby's wooden body.

"Stop climbing me!" The demon shouts.

"Requip!" Erza changes into her black winged armor.

"That armor amplifies her attacks!" One of the master's shout. Erza attacks full force slicing through Lullaby.

"Ice make Saucer!" Gray sends a wheel of ice smashing into the demon.

"Water dragon," Tawna stands in a clearing with a large blue magic circle surrounding her feet water is collecting above her head in a swirling motion, "Typhoon!" The young wizard creates a small scale sea storm sending it crashing into the demon.

"What was that!" Lucy shouts amazed at the young wizard's attack.

"Tawna can create a small scale storms like ones you would see around water." Happy says to the celestial mage. The combination of both Gray's and Tawna's attack knock Lullaby off balance.

"Natsu!" Erza shouts.

"Now!" Gray and Tawna shout.

"I got this," Natsu smirks bumping his fists together, "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put the two together and this is what you get!" A large ball of fire collects in his hands above his head, "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

Lullaby is knocked to the ground by the fire. A stream of light is shot up to the clouds above and explodes and shatters as if it was glass. The magic particles shower over the now flute version of Lullaby and the guild masters.

"Well done," Makarov nods to his children.

"You were amazing!" Bob gazes lovingly to the three teens and the pre-teen.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's Demon look easy," Goldmine smiles.

"I can't believe how strong they are," Kage gasps at the four wizards, "Are all of the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these three?"

"There's no doubt, this is the strongest team!" Lucy beams.

"Aye!" Happy bounces.

"We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Master boasts to his equals.

"Great work out there guys!" Lucy smiles.

"Thanks it was nothing," Natsu smiles helping a magically drained Tawna onto his back.

"It was a piece of cake." Gray smiles.

"No ugly demon was gonna show us up." Tawna smiles from her brother's back.

"You shouldn't have done typhoon," Natsu sighs, "You know you don't have enough magic energy left once you use that attack." Natsu scolds.

"At least I didn't do Hurricane; I would be passed out right now." Tawna smiles innocently.

"Yeah, you need to wait a few more years before that one."

"Well done my children." Gramps smiles, "You have made me proud today."

"I don't know exactly what just happened, but I think we all owe a big thanks to the Fairy Tail Guild." Goldmine nods.

"We do?"

"Even so I must say…" The wizards turn to the carnage behind them, "They went overboard!" The guild masters shout.

"The conference hall!" Lucy gasps. All that is left is a huge crater in the ground surrounded by smoke, "It's been destroyed!"

"Aye, and a few mountain tops are missing!" Happy says cheerfully. Makarov gasps and passes out.

"Master!" Lucy shouts.

"Ha-Ha! We sure made amess of the place!" Natsu laughs.

"Well that's what Fairy Tail does best!" Tawna grins.

"Please forgive us Master!" Erza shouts shaking his unconscious body as the Guild Masters shout at the kids. Erza grabs Gramps and puts him on her back and Fairy Tail's Strongest team begins their journey home, or in their case their chase back to Magnoila.

* * *

 **A/N- I know the ending wasn't the best. I have a lot on my plate right now. I promise next chapter will be better. I have a little bit more time this week to write so hopefully everything will be all good. If you all have any input on anything don't be scared to tell me in the reviews or PM me. I will take suggestions to questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey ya'll! I have some down time between classes so I though since I don't have any homework right now, why not start a new chapter! I hope you all like it!**

 **I'm excited for this chapter because Laxus comes in! Laxus is definitely one of my favorite characters!**

 **Ceto means goddess of the sea**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Lucy!" Katawna yells banging on her apartment door. Lucy opens the door looking annoyed.

"See Gray," She sighs glancing back to the ice mage standing in her living room, "Katawna has the decency to knock instead of break in when she wants to speak to me."

"Gray we told you to come get Lucy not break in," Tawna sighs, then smiles up to Lucy, "Come on, the fight is about to start!" Tawna grabs Lucy's arm and runs out of her apartment building.

"I don't understand why I have to watch their stupid fight," Lucy sighs as the twelve-year-old drags her to the guild hall.

"Don't be a downer Luce," Tawna grins, "It's not gonna last very long." The guild has all gathered outside the hall surrounding Natsu and Erza.

"Hey Lucy," Mira smiles as they approach the crowd.

"I can't believe they are actually going through with it," Lucy sighs, "Won't this fight tear apart the strongest team?"

"Strongest team?" Tawna asks looking up the blonde.

"You, Natsu, Erza and Gray, aren't you guys the strongest in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks.

"Ha! What idiot told you that lie, we're not even close." Gray laughs. Mira turns coving her face crying into her palms, "Oh, you're not an idiot Mira." Gray tries to calm her down.

"Way to keep it cool Gray," Tawna smirks.

'I give it to Natsu and Gray for being strong dudes, but there are guys in Fairy Tail who are stronger than those two combined," Elfman adds.

"Calling Erza the strongest Woman is probably true," Levy adds at Team Shadow Gear approaches.

"As for the dudes," Jet starts, "It's tough to say but my money is on Laxus or Mystogan,"

"Let's not forget about Gildarts," Tawna jumps in, "But he has been gone for three years, so as of right now that's probably a safe bet."

"I just thought they are the team with the most chemistry. They work well together." Mira sighs wiping tears from her eyes.

"This is coming from the one who sent me on a mission to help keep Natsu and Gray from fighting." Lucy sighs. 'This guild is crazy.'

"You made it!" Happy flies over and sets on Tawna's head, "We need to place our bets Tawna." Tawna smirks and they walk over to Cana who is collecting the bet pot.

"Ten for Erza," Tawna says handing the card mage her bet making Lucy's jaw drop.

"You're betting against your own brother?!" She asks shocked as the water mage and cat walk back over, "why are you guys picking sides? I don't want either of them to lose."

"Get into the fighting spirit Lucy," Gray shakes his head.

"Do you honestly think he has a chance against Erza," The girl raises an eye brow to the blonde, 'She does have a point,' Lucy thinks as Erza requips into red and orange armor.

"No way, Flame Empress Armor," Tawna says with her eyes sparkling.

"Good choice for fighting against flame magic," Macao states.

"Come on Erza, at least give him a chance," Wakaba adds.

"Sweet," Natsu smirks, "Now I can turn up the heat."

"Kick his butt Erza!" Tawna shouts.

"Katawna!" Natsu gasps shocked, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Sorry Bro!" She smirks, "My money is on Erza!" Tawna giggles waving at her older brother.

"Round One!" Gramps steps up holding up his arm, "Begin!" He gives the signal and Erza and Natsu jump into action. Natsu sends flames flying to Erza and she dodges them and redirects a small portion back to him using his armor.

"Wow they aren't holding back," Lucy says as she watches in awe.

"Because they're men!" Elfman boasts.

"Erza isn't a man Elfman," Tawna laughs.

"This fight sucks," Gray sighs.

"You're just saying that because Erza didn't knock him out right away," Tawna smirks up to the ice mage. Natsu and Erza prepare for another attack when the gong sounds making everyone come to a stop.

"This fight is over!" A frog like woman steps into the circle.

"Who's that?" Lucy whispers.

"I think she's from the magic council." Tawna answers.

"I have come here on behalf of the magic council. Following the Eisenwald attack, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage. Erza Scarlet you are under arrest."

"What!?" The whole guild shouts.

"You're putting her under arrest?" Natsu gasps. Erza sighs and looks to the frog woman.

"Fine if you insist, I'll go." Erza steps forward.

"What? Erza!" Natsu shouts as he goes to follow.

"No you don't!" Tawna jumps in and grabs Natsu's vest trying to stop him, "Don't be an idiot, what the magic council says goes!" Tawna's attempts to stop him are short because he is now just dragging her behind him. "Natsu!" Tawna kicks the ground with her heel and ice forms around his feet stopping him as Erza disappears into the magic mobile speeding off down the road.

"We need to save her!" Natsu says melting the ice around his feet and sending a glare to his little sister.

"Everyone back in the guild now." Master yells over the commotion. The members slowly file back into the hall. Tawna lost sight of Natsu through the crowd as they enter the building. Everyone takes a seat scattering around the hall, some talking quietly, some going back to drinking, and the rest just sitting there silently trying to figure out what happened. Tawna glances around and climbs onto the table trying to look over her guild mate's heads trying to find a certain pink headed mage.

"Is everyone here?!" Gramps asks standing on the bar.

"I'll give you one guess to who isn't here," Tawna huffs crossing her arms in front of her purple tank top, still standing on the table.

"That idiot isn't here?" Gray sighs.

"That boy is gonna be the death of me," Gramps sighs from the bar when the guild doors are pushed open.

"Look everyone!" Five-year-old Romeo shouts running in, "My dad caught Natsu trying to sneak away!" He holds up a small struggling pink salamander by the tail.

"Way to go Romeo!" Tawna smiles jumping off the table.

"What should we do with him?" Romeo asks holding up the salamander.

"Put me down Romeo!" Natsu yells in his lizard form. Tawna smirks and walks over to the bar.

"Mira can I have a glass?" She asks smirking. Mira hands her a glass and Tawna motions Romeo over to the bar. She holds out the glass and Romeo drops Natsu into it. Tawna glares at the little salamander and flips the cup over on the counter trapping Natsu, "There," She smirks, "Now he won't get away,"

"This isn't fair you guys!" Natsu shouts banging on the glass, "Come on let me out of here!"

"Natsu try to calm down," Mira says calmly.

"Let me out, pretty please," he begs, "Ahhh!"

"Shut it you idiot," Tawna bangs her fist on the top of the glass making him fall down.

"Natsu you're too worked up, you'll go on a rampage," Mira comes over to the salamander.

"I'll be good I swear," Natsu says waving his little lizard arms, "Please turn me back to the way I was before."

"If we turn you back you're just gonna go try and save Erza," Mira glares.

"We can't face off to the council Natsu," Gray says sitting next to Elfman.

"Doesn't the council know that Erza did what she had to do to save the guild masters?" Natsu argues

"If the council says you're guilty then you're guilty end of story Bro," Tawna sighs leaning closer to the cup.

"I don't get it, we have destroyed plenty of stuff before," Elfman says, " they didn't make a big deal out of it then."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lucy yells, "We should be there to testify!"

"We are not going to court Lucy," Gramps sighs from bar.

"There has to be something we can do!" Lucy stands approaching the bar, "We all know she's innocent."

"Even if we left right now, there is no way we are gonna get there in time," Gramps sighs taking a sip of his beer. Tawna leans closer the glass furrowing her brow.

"Romeo what kind of magic did your dad use on Natsu?" Tawna says sitting up, "It doesn't smell like him." Gramps look to the small glass sitting on the counter holding what they thought was Natsu.

"Natsu are you sure you still want out of there?" Gramps asks. The salamander stops and thinks for a second, "Ahhhhh!" Gramps sends a blast of magic shattering the cup and Macao goes falling to the floor back into his original form.

"It's Macao!" Levy shouts and he stands from the ground rubbing his head.

"That was you!" Tawna, Lucy and Elfman shout.

"Yeah, I owed Natsu a favor," He says laughing slightly.

"I turned myself into a salamander so everyone thought I was him," Macao says then glancing over to Tawna, "I did think of the fact that Katawna would be able to sniff out that it wasn't him."

"Natsu is so dead," Tawna scowls.

"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asks.

"I bet he went after Erza," Gray states stepping next to Tawna.

"I'm afraid so," Macao nods.

"That idiot is gonna try and fight the whole council." Elfman adds.

"Great, my brother is going to jail," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"Well there is nothing we can do," Master states, "All we can do now is wait."

The day goes on with no word of the Erza or Natsu yet from the council. Tawna is sitting with Lucy and Happy waiting to hear any news.

"What do you think happened?" Happy asks munching on a piece of fish.

"He probably did something stupid and now they are both locked up." Tawna sighs.

"Let's hope we know what happened soon," Lucy sighs.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov," A small bird flies through the window and towards Gramps on the bar, "Letter from the council." The bird places the letter in his hands and flies back out of the guild. Gramps opens the letter and sighs.

"So what is it Gramps," Gray asks.

"Both Natsu and Erza are spending the night in prison, they will be released in the morning." He sighs.

"That's just great," Tawna sighs leaning on her elbow, then glances up to Lucy, "Luce can I stay over at your place tonight, I don't like being at home when Natsu isn't there."

"Of course, Happy can come too," Lucy smiles to the young mage.

"Thanks, We're gonna run home and grab some clothes then we'll meet you there." Tawna smiles.

"Okay I'll see you two there." Lucy smiles as she watches the young girl and her cat exit the guild. Lucy stands and decides she should start heading home to clean up a few things before the two arrive.

By the time Lucy is finished tiding up she hears Tawna and Happy outside her door. She opens the door to find Tawna glaring at the blue cat.

"I'm sorry Tawna," Happy says as they enter her home.

"What happened?" Lucy asks showing them into her room.

"Happy flew me too high on the way here," Tawna sighs, "I told you not to go too high."

"I didn't even go higher than the roofs,"

"That's still too high Happy." Tawna runs her hand through her pink hair sighing.

"You're really afraid of heights aren't you?" Lucy asks sitting on the couch with the young mage.

"Yeah," She rubs the back of her neck just like Natsu does, "You can blame Igneel for that one. He dropped me."

"What!" Lucy's mouth hangs open in shock, making Tawna laugh.

"Thank goodness Ceto caught me." She smiles softly.

"Ceto?" Lucy questions, "Is that your dragon?"

"Yeah, she's Igneel's mate," Tawna smiles.

"They're water and fire, complete opposites." Lucy smiles a bit, "It's kind of cute."

"Yeah, of what I can remember they were complete opposites, but you could tell they loved each other very much." She smiles, "Like they say opposites attract."

"Do you remember very much about them?" Lucy asks. She has only heard a few things about Igneel.

"I was pretty little, Natsu remembers more than I do." Tawna shrugs it off. Lucy can tell the little dragon wished she remembered her and Natsu's parent figures.

Lucy lets Tawna take a bath first, when she comes out she is changed into shorts and a tank top and her hair complexly dry and wavy. 'she must have used her magic to dry her hair," Lucy thought.

"I didn't know you had wavy hair." Lucy says smiling to the twelve-year-old. Her hair is normally straight with the ends of it reaching around her shoulders just above her pale blue guild mark on her left shoulder blade, but instead it falls in pink waves.

"Yeah, I have a magical brush that straightens it, because it's a pain to deal with, but I forgot it at home so I'll deal with it wavy." She blushes.

"I like it," Lucy smiles gathering her clothes for the bathroom, "You never know you may learn to love it." Lucy says disappearing into the bathroom to wash the long stressful day away. She comes out after a quick bath to Katawna fast asleep on her couch with Happy sleeping on the arm rest. Lucy smiles and drapes a spare blanket over the dragon slayer and crawls into bed herself.

* * *

"Who knew fresh air smelled so sweet!" Natsu yells running around the guild, "I'm gonna breath it in all …"

"You idiot!" Tawna shouts running and kicking him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Owwww, What the hell Katawna!" Natsu yells standing looking down to his angry little sister.

"Don't 'what the hell' me! You just had to go and make trouble didn't you." Tawna glares moving her wavy hair from her face.

"I didn't make trouble!" He presses his forehead against hers.

"You were in prison Lava Brain! Obviously you caused some kind of trouble!" Tawna shoves him causing a bigger quarrel between the two Dragneels.

"I can't believe that trial was all for show." Lucy sighs with her head pressed against the table.

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but an escape goat." Gray says smirking.

"You're one hell of an Ice wizard, cause even your jokes leave me cold," Elfman sighs.

"Will you two stop," Lucy says looking over to the siblings. Tawna's hands are glowing brighter blue as she yells at Natsu.

"Simmer down Katawna," Gramps says calmly from the bar. Tawna sighs as her hands stop glowing and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey Natsu!" Elfman shouts, "Are you gonna finish going man to man with Erza?"

"Oh yeah," Natsu smirks, "Come on Erza lets pick up where we left off!"

"I'm not in the mood right now," Erza glares. Natsu's hand is consumed by fire as he charges at the scarlet mage.

"I'm not letting you off the hook this time!"

"I swear," Erza sighs and punches him the stomach knocking him to the ground. Tawna, Elfman, and Gray all bust out laughing as Natsu moans lifeless on the floor for the hall.

"Way to go champ!" Gray laughs.

"Guess we know who the real man is." Elfman says through his laughter.

Mira giggles at the scene and then glances to Master.

"Master are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine, just sleepy," Gramps glances up, "He's coming." Slowly everyone in the guild begin to fall to sleeping spell consuming the guild. A cloaked figure enters the guild maneuvering around the sleeping bodies through to the request board.

"Mystogan," Gramps says through his tired eyes.

"I shall return," Mystogan says getting ready to leave as quick as he came.

"Wait, lift your sleeping spell," The cloaked wizard begins to count down as he leaves the guild reaching one as he is out the doors.

"Was Mystogan was here?" Guild members begin to ask as they wake from their short slumber, all except for Natsu who is still snoring on the floor.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asks.

"He's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest," Elfman answers rubbing his eyes.

"None of us have ever seen his face," Gray says helping Tawna up,

"Every time he comes her he casts a sleeping spell," Tawna says rubbing her head.

"Gramps is the only one who has gotten a good look at the guy." Gray states glancing to Master.

"That's not true, I've seen him before." A deep voice cuts through the air. He smirks to those below, his hair spiky blonde and a scar cuts through one of his eyes.

"Laxus!" Tawna smiles up to a man on the second floor looking down to them.

"Hey squirt," he smirks then glances to the rest of the guild.

'Talk about rare," Macao says.

"Yeah, he's never here," Wakaba adds.

"Here's another contender for strongest wizard," Gray adds flatly.

"Mystogan is just a little shy," Laxus sneers, "You should all respect his privacy."

"All Right Laxus!" Natsu stands from his sleeping spot on the ground holding up his fist, "You and Me right now!"

"You already got your butt kicked once today, give it a rest." Tawna smiles shaking her head.

"Yeah pal, If you can't even win against the red head you have no chance against me," He smirks, "I'm positive the Squirt would be able to beat you."

"Ha-ha," Tawna crosses her arms and smirks to her brother, making him glare at her.

"What are you trying to say!" Erza shouts standing.

"No need to get worked up Erza," Gray stutters trying to calm the Requip mag down.

"I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard," Laxus boasts.

"Then come down here and prove it," Natsu glares.

"You come to me little man," Laxus challenges.

"With pleasure!" Natsu goes to run up the second floor. Before he touches the stairs Master has squashed him with his enlarged hand.

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu," Gramps states, "At least not yet."

"I think you made him grumpy," Laxus taunts.

"That's enough out of you Laxus," Gramps glares.

"The strongest isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo, you know what he looks like!" He shouts, "You're looking at him!

* * *

"Mira, what did aster mean by that we're not allowed on the second floor?" Lucy asks as Mira cleans the bar for the night.

"That is the space reserved for S-Class wizards. The jobs up there make these child's play," She points to the request board, "Master hand chooses the wizards to take on these quests, that includes, Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza."

"S-Class?"

"The jobs are so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last." Mira states, "I wouldn't worry about it, in my opinion no amount of money is worth losing your life over."

"You got that right," Lucy smiles as Tawna comes walking up.

"It's late Tawna what are you still doing here?" Mira asks, "Didn't Natsu and Happy leave a while ago?"

"I'm waiting for Erza to get done speaking to Gramps, we're having a sleepover." Tawna grins then glances to Lucy, "Wanna join us?"

"No thanks, I don't think I'm ready for an Erza level sleepover," Lucy giggles, "I should get going anyways, have a nice night." Lucy says as she waves goodbye to the transformation mage and young dragon slayer for the night.

* * *

 **Next Morning,**

Everyone in guild have gathered and are all chatting and eating breakfast. Tawna glances around looking for a sight of Natsu or Lucy who have yet to arrive.

"Master!" Mira runs down from the second floor, "One of the S-Class missions are missing!" Gramps takes a sip from his mug then spits out its contents.

"What!" He shouts.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Oh my gosh my work schedule is crazy right now! I'm working so much and working late. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but the time just got away from me!**

 **I also have been thinking of future chapters of this story that I am excited to write I already have drafts of these important chapters, but I am going to have to wait until before Tenrou arc to write them.**

 **Who read the Chapter 508! I could not stop giggling! Also 509! I just have one question WHERE IS MY BABY STING! Sting has not been shown or mentioned in a long time where is he!**

 **Also To the reviewer who told me about the name Nanami for Katawna's dragon since it means seven seas. I like the name a lot better than Ceto. So, anytime her dragon is mentioned in the story it will now be Nanami. I may use the name Ceto later the series.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"A S-class mission?" Macao asks.

"Who would have taken that?" Wakaba adds.

"Probably someone stupid," Laki states.

"I saw who it was," Laxus states from his perch above the guild, "A little blue cat flew up here and took it."

"WHAT!" Tawna shouts standing up from the bench

"Yup, someone stupid," Laki adds.

"It was Happy?" Mira asks,

"Hey old man a stunt like this could get ya kicked out of guild, if they even make it back to the guild that is."

"Why didn't you stop him!" Mira walks up the stairs glaring.

"I just saw a blue cat; I didn't know it was Happy." Laxus smirks.

"Who else in this guild has a damn blue cat Laxus!" Tawna shouts standing on the table, making the guild gasp. Laxus is taken back by the small wizard's outburst then smirks.

"Calm down Squirt, I haven't heard you shout like that in a while," Laxus teases.

"Which Job was it?" Gramps sighs rubbing his temples.

"To lift the curse on Galuna Island," Mira states glancing at Laxus.

"Galuna," Tawna's eyes widen. She has read about the island, no one dares to even go near it. It's surrounded by dark magic and they say it is infested with demonic creatures, "We need to stop them!"

"Laxus go get them!" Gramps shouts standing.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have another job to take care of Old Man." Laxus sighs leaning back in his chair, "It's their fault they took on a job above their skill range."

"Laxus, please!" Tawna begs with tears threatening to fall from her large eyes, "Just knock him out and drag him back here!"

"Squirt, I told ya I'm not goin," Laxus sighs taking a sip from his mug.

"But Laxus!" Tawna cries.

"Tawna, I'm not going," Laxus snaps. He feels a gust of air fly over his shoulders and the sound of cracking wood.

"Tawna!" the guild gasps. Laxus looks to the wall behind him and see his fur jacket pinned against the wood with ice daggers. He looks to the young mage as she wipes tears from her eyes and runs out of the guild.

"Tawna come back!" Macao shouts

"Look what you did Laxus!" Wakaba says glancing to the 23-year-old.

"Laxus!" Mira glares.

"Squirt has a damn good aim," Laxus says impressed, "She'll be fine."

"She's scared Laxus!" Mira fumes.

"Laxus you're the only one strong enough to bring them back by force," Gramps snaps.

"Sorry, Master." Gray says standing, "I'm gonna have to disagree with you."

"See, now you have a volunteer." Laxus says crossing his arms, "Problem solved." Gramps sighs and looks up to the ice mage standing before him.

"Fine Gray, you better be back in no more than two days," Gramps says sighing.

"I'll be back in a day," Gray says walking out of the guild.

"Well now that's taken care of, I have to get going," Laxus says standing and grabbing his coat from the wall, but his path is blocked by Mirajane. "What?" Laxus sighs.

"Go find her Laxus." She glares.

"Why, she'll come back sooner or later." Laxus sighs.

"You're the only one who can find her when she runs off," Mira crosses her arms in front of her chest, Laxus sighs and shoves past her down the stairs, "I know you feel bad Laxus."

"Why you say that?" He asks raising an eye brow.

"Because it's Tawna."

Laxus stops and lets out a sigh, he shakes his head and proceeds to leave the hall. Gramps sighs again rubbing his forehead.

"These kids are gonna kill me one of these days." He says as his grandson leaves the guild.

Outside Laxus makes his way to a small stream and bridge by the forest near Magnolia. He stands on the bridge knowing that the young mage is below.

"Squirt I know you're mad at me, but get back to the guild before they come lookin for ya." Laxus says hoping Tawna will come out from her hiding spot below. He lets out a side when she stays silent, "Squirt I'm leavin," Laxus sighs stepping from the bridge, "By the way you're aim is getting good," He says before he leaves heading to his next job.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

Laxus walks in early before the guild members arrive for the day. Mira who is getting the bar ready turns when she hears the doors open.

"Welcome back," She smiles cheerfully.

"Did Squirt ever come back?" He asks sighing, 'how can someone be this cheerful in the morning.' Mira points to the couch in the corner of the guild. Tawna is sound asleep curled up on it.

"She came back shortly after you left," Mira says smiling looking at the young mage. Laxus drapes his coat over the small mage and proceeds to walk upstairs.

"You still have that soft spot for the child," Gramps smirks passing the lightning mage on the stairs.

"Shut up Old Man," Laxus rolls his eyes and disappears into one of the rooms in the back of the second floor.

The morning progresses and guild members begin to file into the hall. The guild hall soon is bustling, people are eating, looking for jobs, and in Cana's case drinking this morning. Tawna starts to wake up as the guild get louder and fuller. She sits up and rubs her large eyes and looks around the now lively guild hall.

"Good morning Tawna," Mira smiles from the bar to the pink headed mage, "Good to see you awake." Tawna notices a familiar scent. She looks and sees Laxus' coat is drape over her shoulders. Tawna smiles and walks to the stairs and drapes the oversized coat on the banister.

"Tawna you can go up there and give it to him," Gramps says behind his cup of coffee.

"Are you sure Master?" Tawna questions knowing about the guild rules.

"Yes," Gramps nods. Tawna smiles and grabs the coat and treks up the stairs, she peaks around the railing to the tall S-class mage reading the paper. She was just gonna tip toe up there and leave the coat and not bother him.

"Squirt, I know you're there," Laxus states peaking over his newspaper. Tawna stops where she is and stares at him, "Get over here." Tawna walks over and hands over his coat.

"Thank you," She says quietly looking down, "Sorry I shot ice at you the other day."

"You still mad at me?" Laxus asks raising an eyebrow at the small dragon slayer. Tawna shakes her head and looks up to him.

"No," She smiles, "I can't stay mad at you for long," Tawna grins.

"Good to hear," Laxus smiles and pats the young mage's head, "Now get out of here." Tawna nods and runs back down to the bar below. She quickly changes in the bathroom and then goes to eat. While she eats her breakfast, she looks to Gramps who is seated on the counter.

"Is something wrong Master?" She asks concerned.

"Gray should be back by now with your idiot of a brother," He sighs.

"I wouldn't put it past him to have joined them," Tawna jokes.

"That's what I have been thinking," Gramps sighs, "I just hope they haven't made it to the island yet." Gramps glances up and looks around the guild until his eyes land on a certain scarlet wizard. If she was at the guild when they found out the news of the missing S-class mission she would have been sent over Gray. When she heard the news, she was seething with anger. "Erza, Gray has yet to returned. I put it in your hands to go get Natsu and them."

"Of course Master," Erza stands, "Those idiots are gonna regret everything," She glances to Tawna and smirks, "Come on Tawna, we're going." The entire guild goes silent with a few gasps heard throughout.

"What?" Tawna drops her fork and Gramps mouth hangs open.

"Erza what do you think you're doing, I can't allow Tawna to go with you." Gramps says.

"Why not?" Erza smirks, "She can handle it," She looks to the still shocked Tawna, "Besides, she's more pissed at Natsu than any of us,"

"I say let Squirt go," Laxus interrupts from up above smirking, "She's the only one who could sniff him out."

"You too Laxus," Gramps sighs.

"She'll be fine," Erza smiles, "She should be able to get Natsu to come back, after getting a few swings in of course."

"He's gonna get more than a couple swings," Tawna scowls, "He's gonna be lucky to be alive after I'm done with him." Erza glances to Master and smiles, causing him to sigh.

"Fine, she can go," He sighs rubbing his forehead.

"Good, come on Tawna let's get going we need to get to Hargeon as quickly as possible," Erza says turning.

"Please tell me that doesn't involve you driving please," Tawna sighs, "I don't think I can handle another trip like that."

"We'll take the train, but we need to get there quick."

"Okaaaaaayy! Erza!" Erza grabs the slayer's wrist and runs out the guild dragging her behind her.

* * *

 **Hargeon**

"I hate trains," Tawna sighs stepping from the station out onto the street, "Do you think they got to the island?"

"They probably found some way there by now," Erza states looking around.

'But who, everyone around this port knows about Galuna, who would have given them a lift." Tawna wonders out loud, "How are we gonna get to island?" Erza looks around the port and notice a rather large wooden ship.

"There," Erza points to the end of the port, "They look promising."

"Erza wait!" Tawna chases after her, "What if they freak out like the other sailors!"

"I have a feeling these guys can be persuaded," Erza smirks looking back to the small wizard. Tawna looks to the men around the ship.

"Are those pirates?" Tawna asks, "How are you gonna persuade them?"

"Don't you worry Tawna, I'll handle this." Erza smiles as the two girls approach the ship. Erza steps onto the ramp and climbs on to the large ship.

"Who are you!" one of the pirates demands as the two Fairy Tail wizards climb aboard.

"We are I need a of a favor," Erza states, "and you are gonna be the ones to help us," Erza glares.

"Who is on my ship!" A short plump captain steps out. Erza requips a sword and points it to the captain.

"You will take us to Galuna Island!" She demands.

"We will do no such thing," The captain glares, "Get them!"

"Water dragon daggers!" A few members of the crew who made the mistake to charge are now pinned against the ship and some even thrown overboard. Tawna manipulates the water around the ship and sends the wave toward the captain. She freezes the wave centimeters from the captain. The captain freezes. In shock.

"She's a water wizard?!" He gasps, Tawna's hands glow blue as she glares to the captain.

"You will take us to Galuna," Tawna glares

"I suggest you listen to her, she can be lethal when she's angry," Erza glances to Tawna, she notices beads of sweat on her forehead. Her motion sickness must be affecting her just standing on the ship, "Tawna stand down, you need to save your energy, beside I think they will listen to us." Tawna nods and melts the ice and moves the water off the ship. "Now, where were we?" Erza brings her blade closer to his neck. The captain swallows hard and nods

"Men prepare to set sail!" The captain yells.

"But Sir! Galuna is cursed!"

"We can't go there!"

"Silence! Do as I say!" The captain demands, the crew raise the anchors and they set sail. Erza stands near the Captain watching as he navigates to the island, and poor Tawna is draped over the side of the ship trying not to lose her breakfast.

"Is the little one okay?" One of the crew members asks glancing to the sick pink headed mage.

"She will be fine, once we get off the ship she will be perfectly fine." Erza states.

"Are you sure about Galuna Island Miss?" The captain asks steering the ship, "The island is cursed with demons,"

"We are aware of the circumstances; I just need you to focus on navigating." Erza glares then glances to the side of the ship. "How you holding up Katawna?"

"Let me swim," Tawna sighs.

"Sorry not happening, we are almost there." Erza turns to the front of the ship, the island is coming closer by the second. As the come closer the energy around them changes. The wind begins to pick up and the waves become erratic.

"Miss, the seas are getting dangerous, we might need to turn back." The captain shouts over the wind.

"You are not turning back you will take us to the island." Erza demands as the ship lurches, Tawna runs to the middle of the ship and places her arms out and the rough waves calm around the ship. "Tawna! You shouldn't be using magic in your condition."

"The f-f-faster we get off this d-d-damn ship the better," Tawna stutters struggling to keep standing, between fighting her stomach and controlling the waves her magic energy is weaker than normal.

With the help of Tawna the ship can navigate quickly to the island. As the approach the island the water and wind calm and the sun shines low in the sky. The ship comes to a stop and Tawna dashes on to the beach catching her breath.

"You will wait here," Erza demands to the captain. Before they can argue Tawna freezes water around the base of the ship.

"Good luck melting this ice," Tawna smirks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We will be back," Erza says exiting the ship. Tawna and Erza start down the beach in search for anything to point them Natsu's direction.

"I can't catch his scent," Tawna says looking around, "I can't get Lucy or Gray's either."

"They may be farther inland," Erza says looking towards the dark jungle, the sun set below the horizon and the purple moon shines high above.

"The magic energy around this place is strange," Tawna says, "Not to mention the moon is creepy."

"The magic energy and the moon must be connected in some way." Erza says looking up, "We can worry about it later, right now we need to focus on finding those idiots."

Tawna stops and sniffs the air, "I think I may have caught Lucy's scent," She states, "It's faint, and I think I may hear her, we must be close," Tawna says, "I think it's coming from this direction," She points to the cliffs looking over the beach.

"Great job Tawna, the sooner we find her, the closer we will be to finding Natsu." Erza smiles as the run to the top of the cliffs.

"I can hear her!" Tawna says looking back to Erza. They come to a stop at the top of the cliff. Tawna takes a step back realizing how high up they are.

"I see her!" Erza says looking to the beach below, "She seems to be in battle,"

"What should we do?" Tawna asks, "Should we help her?"

"No, we shall wait, if the situation calls for it then we will intervene"

"Open Gate of the water barer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouts below.

"No way!" Tawna's eyes sparkle watching the scene, "I haven't seen Aquarius in action" Erza and Tawna watch as Aquarius blasts Lucy and her opponent away in a whirlwind of water. Sending them on to the beach. "Awesome she destroyed them both."

"But I do not think this fight is over," Erza says as a large rat thing flies towards Lucy.

"What the hell is that thing!" Tawna shouts. Erza jumps and takes out the rat before it reaches Lucy. Tawna creates a small wave of water and surfs down the side of the cliff carefully and runs out to the beach as the rat falls to the ground at Erza's feet.

"Erza!" Lucy smiles, but her smile fades into fears as she catches a glimpse of Erza's glare, "I forgot she's pissed at us."

"Lucy," Erza states, "I assume you know why I am here,"

"To take us back," Lucy says, "Promise you won't hurt me," Lucy begs the scarlet mage.

"Hey I have been looking everywhere for you Lucy!" Happy flies in, but comes to a halt when he notices Erza and dashes away.

"I don't think so!" Tawna grabs Happy by the tail and glares at the blue cat.

"Tawna?!" Happy and Lucy shout in shock.

"Where's Natsu," Tawna glares.

"Oh man she looks angry," Lucy stutters, "Please Erza these people need our help" Lucy begs as she explains what has been going on at the island.

"That is none of my concern," Erza states.

"But Erza!" Lucy shouts but stops as a sword is pointed straight at her.

"You three have broken serious guild rules, and betrayed Master," Tawna glares causing Lucy the shutter in fear, "You three will be lucky to walk away alive."

* * *

 **A/N- So I thought this was an okay spot to stop the chapter. Sorry again it took so long, life really got rough the last couple weeks, I hope to get back on track with updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I have been gone for this long! School got really crazy at the end of the term and I had zero time to even think about writing during this winter break. I have been so busy. I have so many ideas for this story but getting to those points in the story feel like are gonna take forever haha. I had a bit of writers block for the current arc, so in my absents I have written two chapters that will come later in the story, one will come right after the battle of Fairy Tail arc and the other will come before Tenrou island arc.**

 **I Hope you had a great holiday, and I hope you all have a happy new year!**

 **This is a long chapter I want to try and start writing longer chapter and I want to get done with this story arc.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Now," Tawna raises Happy closer to her face, "Where is Natsu?" She glares.

"I don't know" Happy cries with tears streaming down his face, "We got split up."

"Last I saw him he was fighting against the cold emperor's allies in the village." Luck says as Erza ties her and Happy up.

"Show us the village." Erza demands.

"Yes ma'am," Lucy and Happy bow before the two wizards. Erza holds the end of the rope to Lucy as she leads them to where the village is like a dog, and Katawna is holding a tied up Happy in her arms. Lucy leads them through the forest to where the village should be.

"It should be over this hill." She says quickly trying not to look a glaring Erza in the eyes. The celestial wizard turns around and freezes at the top of the hill, "What? I don't understand, it was right here." Lucy says looking over a large crater where the village used to be.

"What happened?" Happy asks from Tawna's arms.

"It looks like Natsu went overboard to me." Tawna grumbles.

"Tawna are you catching any scents?" Erza asks.

"I can smell the remainder of Natsu's scent, but from what I can tell he's been long gone. I won't be able to track him." She says holding onto Happy's rope as he floats above her head like a balloon.

"Lucy, do you know where Gray is?" Erza asks glaring back to the blonde.

"He was injured from a fight," Lucy says, "He was with the villagers last we saw him."

"Happy fly up and see if you can find where the villagers are." Tawna says giving happy more rope to fly higher. Happy flies above the trees searching the ground below. After a few minutes, he lowers back to Katawna resting on her shoulder.

"There's a storage area to the east behind those trees over there," The cat says using his tail to point in the direction. "It looks like they are all there."

"Then lets go, "Erza demands tugging on Lucy's rope as they make their way to the storage area. As they approach closer to the tents Tawna picks up a familiar scent.

"Gray is definitely here somewhere," She say glancing around looking at the demonic deformed villagers. A girl with short black hair and a demon leg approaches the wizards as they enter the camp.

"Lucy thank goodness you are all right," The villager says, glancing to a tied-up Lucy, "Well somewhat okay."

"Yeah, I have seen better days," Lucy sighs drooping her head.

"I'm Erza, and this is Katawna, we are also from Fairy Tail." Erza says, "We are looking for Gray."

"He is still passed out from his injuries." The villager bows slightly to the armored wizard.

"Is there a place we may wait for him?"

"Yes, there is a tent over there you may use, when he wakes I will make sure to send him your way." The villager smiles.

"Thank you," Erza nods, "come we will wait." She says tugging Lucy behind her. The four of then enter the large tent and Erza sets Lucy and Happy on the ground and Tawna sets in front of them glaring. Erza had Lucy catch them up to what has happened on this mission. Once she has finished Tawna catches Happy looking at her.

"What Happy?" The pre-teen sighs.

"Are you mad?" Happy quietly asks making her roll her large dark eyes.

"Yes, you broke guild rules, I knew Natsu was stupid, I didn't think he was this stupid." Tawna sighs, "Whose idea was it Happy?"

"It was more of a collaboration" Happy stutters, "He thought of it, I flew up to the second floor when it was empty and took it."

"I hope you know Laxus saw you," Tawna glares, "Is there a reason you guys didn't tell me?"

"We knew you would be mad," Happy says looking down sadly.

"And you didn't think I'd be mad when I found out my brother and his cat went on suicide mission!" Tawna shouts making Lucy and Happy flinch, "Do you know how scared I was when I found out you two took an S-class mission," Tawna pauses and glares at Lucy, sending shivers down the celestial wizard's spine, "And you, I would have thought you'd be smarter than Natsu and Happy."

"They were pretty persuasive," Lucy say looking down in defeat. Before Tawna can say more, she glances to the door of the tent.

"Gray's near, his scent is stronger," She says standing from the ground. The entrance to the tent opens and Gray freezes.

"You made us wait, not smart." Erza states.

"E-E-rza," He stutters then looks to the small glaring dragon slayer, "Tawna?"

"You were supposed to bring them back not join them," Tawna snaps.

"I, uh, I uuuhhhhh," Gray stutters, then glances to Lucy and Happy, "Why are they tied up?"

"Don't change the subject," Tawna glares.

"Lucy got us up to speed on what is happening here," Erza says standing, "You were sent here to stop these fools, needless to say I'm disappointed."

"Where is Natsu anyway?" Gray asks.

"That's something we like to know too," Tawna says crossing her arms. Lucy and Happy explain what has happened since Erza and Tawna arrived, catching Gray up to speed.

"Okay, we are going to look for Natsu, and then we are going back to the guild." Erza says walking to Gray.

"But we can't leave the island yet," Gray states, "If Lucy filled you in, then you know what is happening here."

"What's your point," Erza glares, "Katawna and I came just to collect you fools for breaking guild rules. I'm not interested in anything other than that."

"Rules, you seen what has happened on this island?" Gray snaps, "And you are just going to walk away from these people who need our help."

"They have requests posted at every guild hall," Erza states, "They will be better suited to receive help from someone cleared for S-class."

"How can you be so heartless?"

"What did you say," Erza glares making the other three in the room shutter.

"That's no way the speak to The Erza," Happy shouts.

"Oh she's pissed now," Tawna says.

"Have you chosen to defy the guild's rules also," Erza says requipping a sword and pointing it at Gray, "You'll face the same punishment."

"Um Erza," Tawna says quietly, "There's no need for threatening him with the sword." Erza sends a glare to the pink headed mage. Tawna closes her mouth and looks away, "Never mind, carry on."

Gray grabs her sword and holds it over his guild mark looking Erza dead in the eyes, "Do what you please, but I can't walk away from doing what I know is right." Gray says. He walks around the sword to the door and glances back, "I'm seeing this through to the end, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He says as he leaves the tent. Erza grips tighter to her sword and glares at Lucy and Happy.

"Please don't hurt us," Lucy begs.

"We can't control what he does," Happy says speedily. Erza quickly cuts their ropes freeing them from their bonds.

"We'll deal with the immediate problems for now," Erza states.

"Thank you!" Happy and Lucy celebrate.

"This doesn't change anything, you are still gonna face punishment." Tawna glares.

"Yes ma'am," The two sigh.

"Lets go!" Erza shouts as the four of them quickly exit the tent to catch up to Gray. Tawna pauses and glance toward a path in the forest.

"I heard something, coming from that way." She points toward the direction of the temple, "It sounded like an explosion."

"That's going toward the temple we need to hurry!" Gray shouts and dashes down the path with the others running behind him. "Lyon wants to fight Deliora."

"A demon from the book of Zeref?" Tawna shouts.

"I can't believe he wants to fight that thing!" Lucy says running slightly behind Tawna.

"This Lyon guy must be as stupid as you guys are." Tawna mumbles as they come to a stop in the middle of the jungle.

"Ever since we were kids Lyon has been obsessed with surpassing our master Ur's ability with Ice Make." Gray looks down, "But since she's gone and he can't challenge her, he wants to kill Deliora since that is the one thing she couldn't do."

"I guess that would be the only way to surpass someone who is dead," Lucy says.

"But there is something he doesn't know," Gray says turning to the group, "Ur may not be with us, but she is still alive."

"What how is that possible?" Lucy asks shocked, "I thought you said she gave her life to freeze that thing."

"She used Ice Shell." Gray pauses, before he can finish Tawna interrupts.

"She's the ice isn't she." Tawna says looking up him.

"Yeah, she sacrificed her body to seal Deliora away." Gray says as they walk down the path toward the temple, "You need to stop reading so many books Kid, you shouldn't even know that." Gray slightly smiles placing a hand on Tawna's head. Tawna smiles, then pauses sniffing the air.

"I caught Natsu's scent," Tawna says pointing down the path.

"Good let's follow it, Tawna you lead the way." Erza says as the young mage, Lucy and Happy take the lead, leaving Gray and Erza following a short distance behind. Gray glances to Tawna then to Erza.

"You know, Natsu isn't gonna be happy you brought her." He whispers, Tawna is too busy tracking Natsu to listen in on their conversation. "You know he has been more protective over her since Lisanna's death, and here you are bringing her on to an S-class mission."

"She's fine," Erza glances to the short dragon slayer, "Master wasn't going to let her come at first, but with a little persuading and a little help from Laxus he gave in. It would have taken me longer to find you fools if she wasn't here." Erza states, "Natsu can complain all he wants about her being here, but it's better she is here, instead of sleeping on the couch in the guild worrying like she has been for the last few days."

"Uhhh," Lucy says, bring Gray's and Erza's attention to the temple in front of them, "Is it just me or does that temple look a little crooked?"

"What happened to it?" Happy questions floating near Katawna's head.

"This has Natsu's name written all over it," Tawna says looking at the tilted temple.

"I don't know how managed to pull it off, but he is the only one who could pull something this crazy." Gray states.

"This is Natsu we are talking about," Tawna says, "He is pretty good at breaking stuff."

"If he did it on purpose, it's a pretty great idea. With the temple tilted like that the moon light won't hit Deliora."

"His habit of destroying stuff actually came in handy for once?" Lucy asks.

"Maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought," Tawna smirks.

Erza glances to the trees and shoves Lucy, Tawna, and Happy out of the way. Curved knifes come flying out of the brush and Gray and Erza dodge. "Whose there?" Erza demands.

"We have been looking for you," One of the masked a cloaked attackers state, "We won't allow you to interfere."

"Who are these guys?" Gray questions.

"Lyon's minions?" Erza asks.

"We're surrounded," Tawna says standing back to back with Lucy.

"I can handle this!" Erza shouts requipping a sword.

"Are you sure?" Gray asks.

"I'll take care of these guys. You go settle things with Lyon." Erza demands to Gray making him nod in agreement.

"We'll fight with her," Lucy says receiving her whip from her hip, "You go do what you gotta do."

"Yeah," Tawna says with her hands glowing blue surrounded by water, "and if you see Natsu make sure to punch him in the face for me." She smirks.

"Thanks you guys, "Gray smiles as he runs toward the temple.

"Let's kick some butt!" Tawna shouts, "Water dragon daggers!"

"That's the spirit Katawna!" Erza shouts as she attacks a group of Lyon's followers. Lucy attacks them with her whips and Happy shoves some dead fish into another's mouth.

"We must take out all those who oppose the dark emperor." A dark follower shouts.

"Water dragon cyclone!" Tawna sends a line of them flying in different directions, including the one who shouted before.

"Nice work Katawna!" Erza praises as she swings taking out another group. Suddenly the ground begins to shake.

"What's going on?" Tawna asks turning to Lucy and Happy.

"No way!" Lucy shouts turning to the temple.

"The temple is right side up again!" Happy yells.

"The moon drip is gonna hit Deliora again!" Lucy says.

"This is bad," Tawna says as their attacks beging to sourround the tree wizards and the cat.

"Do you guys notice anything strange?" Erza questions.

"Yeah, even though there is a bunch of them their magic seems weak." Lucy answers.

"Exactly," Erza says.

"The magic energy surrounding them is very weak considering how many of them there are." Tawna says looking around.

"As far as I can tell there is only five wizards among them." Erza glares to those surrounding them, "Do you think you can handle this?" Erza says glancing to Lucy and Tawna.

"I got this!" Lucy smiles grabbing one of her keys, "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Lucy shouts summoning her spirit.

"Haven't we met before?" Erza questions and Cancer bows on one knee to the scarlet mage.

"Indeed we have Miss, and as usual I'm at your service." Cancer says with his smooth voice.

"I thought you always said Ebi?" Lucy shouts, "What's with this Miss stuff, and aren't you supposed to be at my service!" Lucy shouts to her spirit.

"I think someone is jealous," Happy says making Tawna snicker.

"Take them down Cancer!" Lucy demands, "but don't kill them just rough them up a bit."

"All right Ebi," Cancer answers snipping his scissors a few times charging off snipping his way through the dark followers

"Wow, he's making quick of them." Tawna says in awe as Cancer cuts through the last of them.

"Excellent work!" Erza praises, "Lets head to the temple."

"No, wait!" One of the followers says, "We won't let you interfere."

"Those head pieces," Erza says glancing to the followers without their masks, "You're from the city of Brago, one that Deliora attacked, and you want revenge." The few conscious followers nod, then a loud roar echo through the air, powerful enough to shake the ground below their feet.

"Ahh! What's that!" Tawna shouts covering her ears.

"That can't be good!" Erza shouts looking to the temple, "Come on!" She shouts as they run to the temple.

"It sounded like a monster growing." Lucy says as they enter the temple.

"It was probably just your stomach Lucy," Happy takes a jab at the blonde

"You're not half as funny as you think you are," Lucy sighs.

"Be nice," Tawna say bopping the cat on the head with her fist, "Do you think they revived Deliora?" The young wizard asks.

"You see that purple light!" Happy says pointing to a purple magic circle with a stream of light coming from it, "That's the moon drip." Another growl echoes through the temple.

"It may be the demon growling, but someone is still preforming the moon drip spell," Erza says glancing up to the ceiling, "Which means they haven't fully revived it yet. We still have a chance to do something, come on!" Erza shouts running farther into the temple.

"But Deliora is below us!" Lucy shouts.

"Yes, but putting a stop to the ceremony could be our only hope." Erza says as Tawna, Lucy and Happy run behind her to the roof of the temple. Tawna runs ahead of them once she catches the scent of a single person above them.

"There!" the dragon slayer shouts pointing to the single wizard preforming the ceremony as they make it to the top of the temple, "Water dragon roar!" The wizard lets out a howl like yell as the attack hits him knocking him to the ground.

"Awesome, the moon drip should stop any minute now," Lucy says as the magic circle begins to fade.

"Nice work Katawna!" Erza says approaching the wizard laying on the ground.

"He was the only one preforming the moon ceremony?" Happy asks as the dog looking wizards raises his head.

"Too late it's over, the moon drip has already been completed!" He speedily speaks. Just then a large green light erupts from where the moon drip was making the wizards step back.

"No way," Tawna says stepping back towards Lucy as the growl of the demon shakes the island, "They really did it."

"What's going on?" Happy shouts as he looks over the side of the temple. Water pours from the cracks in the rocks like a water fall.

"Do you think it has something to do with Deliora?" Lucy asks.

"We need to go!" Erza shouts as the all begin to run back through the temple, "Tawna can you catch either Gray's or Natsu's scent?"

"I got both," Tawna says, "they are right below us!" they all run farther below the temple.

"I see them!" Erza shouts as they approach Natsu and Gray.

"Natsooooo!" Happy shouts as he flies into Natsu's arms and Lucy runs ahead waving.

"Hey little buddy!" Natsu smiles catching Happy.

"Natsu," Erza growls making Natsu jump back.

"E-e-rza!" He stutters.

"YOU IDIOT!" Natsu is knocked back by a punch to the stomach.

"What… Katawna?" Natsu says shocked as his pushed back has she shoves him

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" Tawna yells as she bangs he hands against his chest.

"Tawna," Natsu says catching her wrists, "Tawna, calm down,"

"Let go of me," Tawna fights against her brother's grip.

"Katawna," Natsu hooks one of her arms around her head and brings her into a hug. She finally stops struggling and lets her arms drop to her sides. Natsu lets go of her and steps back and bends to her height.

"You're such an idiot," Tawna says as tears start to stream from her eyes. Natsu brings her into another hug. Tawna grips onto his vest and cries into it. Natsu places a hand on her head stroking her hair, "You scared me," Tawna says quietly.

"I'm sorry," Natsu says stroking her hair. Happy flies over and squeezes himself between the siblings.

"We're sorry Katawna!" The blue cat cries.

"We should get out of here," Erza states as Gray helps Lyon up. Tawna pulls away from Natsu and Happy.

"Feel better?" Natsu smiles. Tawna pouts a bit and swings her fist and connects it with his jaw, "Owww! Katawna!"

"Now I do," She says as she walks off next to Lucy. Gray lets out a laugh and looks at Natsu.

"I was supposed to punch you in the face for her, but I never got around to it." He smirks as Natsu rubs his bruised chin.

"Her punches have gotten better that's for sure," Natsu mumbles as they exit the temple.

The group of wizards make their way to a small rocky cliff looking out to the ocean.

"Yeah, we won!" Natsu boasts with Happy floating next to him.

"I was worried for a moment there, but it all worked out in the end." Lucy sighs,

"We finished and S-class mission all by ourselves!" Natsu cheers.

"Do you think master will let us on the second floor now?" Lucy wonders, both Natsu and Lucy's comments are cut short when Tawna and Erza glares hit them.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouts, "We're still gonna get punished."

"You all seem to be forgetting something." Erza states.

"You came here to help the villagers." Tawna says, "The request was to return them to their original forms. You still haven't completed the mission."

"Shouldn't the curse be lifted we defeated Deliora," Lucy says.

"These villagers have been effected by the high amounts of magic energy based around the moon drip, the demon had nothing to do with it," Erza shakes her head.

"Well, then let's go change them back," Natsu smiles.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouts giving him a high five.

"Yeah, but do we even know how to change them back?" Gray asks, "Lyon do you know?"

"Haven't got a clue." Lyon states.

"You don't know?" Natsu asks.

"But the villages said this all started when you guys started the moon ceremony." Lucy says.

"When we came here three years ago, we knew there was a village somewhere on this island, but we left them alone, they never came to the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon answers.

"The whole three years no one came wonder what you guys were up to?" Tawna asks.

"The moon drip was so bright, you can see it for miles. Wouldn't someone get curious about it?" Lucy asks

"Villages weren't transformed by the moon drip. It doesn't effect humans." Lyon states flatly.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that so you will be off the hook." Natsu says.

"Think about it, I have been exposed to the moon drip as long as the villagers have been and I'm still fine." Lyon says.

"He has a point," Tawna says, "Then what has happened to the villagers?"

"I don't know," Erza says, "We should get going, the faster we figure it out the faster we can get you fools back to the guild."

"How are we gonna do that?" Natsu asks.

"I don't know, but let's go." Erza says marching off to the storage area. The Fairy Tail wizards enter the now deserted storage area.

"Are you sure they were here, it looks rather deserted to me." Natsu says walking through the tents.

"They were here earlier," Lucy says.

"Quick you guys need to come quick!" One of the demonic villagers says running up to them, "There's something we need to see! Follow me to the village." The group of wizards quickly follow him to the village, but instead of a crater, the village is back to normal.

"Wow," Tawna says, "This place was a crater."

"Yeah what happened?" Happy asks.

"What's going on?" Natsu asks banging his fist on one of the buildings, "Everything is back to how it was. It's like the village went back in time."

"Natsu, you probably shouldn't touch anything." Lucy sighs.

"Are you saying I break everything I touch!" Natsu glares.

"That's exactly what she's saying Bro." Tawna smirks.

"Tawna!" Natsu shouts and send them into a petty argument as Lucy walks over to the village leader by his son's grave.

"You wizards restored our village with magic," He says standing.

"Well, uh." Lucy stutters.

"But when are you gonna destroy the moon for us!"

"Destroying the moon will be easy." Erza say stepping forward.

"Is she really saying that?" Gray asks.

"aye," Happy says.

"But first, I have a few questions, can you call everyone together please." Erza asks. The small village gathers around as Erza begins to ask questions. "So what I understand is that you all started taking on these demonic forms was when the moon turned purple?"

"That's correct, during the day we are fine, but when the moon comes out we transformed to what you see now." The leader states.

"And all this started happening about three years ago?"

"Yes that is correct," The leader answers.

"The moon drip shined bright over this island, why didn't anyone go investigate?" Erza asks.

"By village law, we are not allowed to go near that temple."

"Who cares about village law, when your people were in trouble. You knew there was a problem, because you sent out job requests to the guilds." Tawna says stepping forward.

"We tried many times to investigate," The leader starts, "But every time we got near the near the temple we would find ourselves back here."

"That doesn't make any sense." Natsu says.

"Yeah, we got into the temple just fine." Lucy answers.

"Not a single village has been able to get inside." One of the villagers states.

"I get it now," Erza says quietly.

"What?" Natsu and Tawna both tilt their heads in confusion.

"Come on Natsu," Erza says as she requips her armor, "I'm gonna need your help to destroy the moon."

"WHAT!" Tawna, Lucy, Gray, and Happy shout.

"We must destroy the moon to change the villagers back to their original forms." Erza sates as her a Natsu walk to highest point in the village.

"What is she thinking?" Tawna asks and Erza is explaining to Natsu how they are gonna destroy the moon.

"Do they really think it's gonna work?" Gray asks as Erza releases her spear and Natsu hits it with his fire punch. The spear flies fast toward the bright moon in the sky. It makes impact and cracks form over the moon's surface.

"This is bad!" Tawna and Lucy shout. Cracks spread farther and soon outsides the lines of the moon, "What?" the two girls questions. Something shatters revealing the bright white color of the moon.

"The moon didn't shatter, then what did?" Lucy questions.

"The moon drip created a film over the island making the moon appear purple." Erza says requipping back into her usual armor, "Now that the shell has been broken, everything will go back to the way it was before."

"Wait they aren't transforming," Gray says.

"They thought they were humans transformed into demons, but it was really the other way around." Erza says, "They couldn't go near the temple because it expels demonic figures." Erza explains.

"You are quite the detective," A demon steps out of the shadow making Lucy, Gray, and Natsu shout.

"He's the one from the boat," Gray says, "We thought you were dead."

"I was the only one who didn't suffer from memory loss. So I had to leave, because everyone was going crazy." The demon says. The leader flies up and catches his son in a hug followed by the others surrounding Bo Bo.

"Yup they are definitely demons." Erza smiles.

"They kind of look like angles to me," Natsu smiles.

* * *

 **A/N- I thought this was a good line to end this long chapter on. This is very long for me. I'm so sorry the ending kind of felt rushed. I will try and do better. I would love to hear if y'all like the longer chapters. Or if you like them a bit shorter.**

 **Love Moviejunkie66**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey y'all! The new term of school has started, and I needed a break from homework! I'm excited to start the Phantom Lord Arc after this chapter!**

 **I wanted to write the body switch chapter so badly, but when I tried, everything got all confusing for me. So im so sorry about that.**

 **THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER**

 **I wanted to write some of Tawna's side of the whole Natsu hatching Happy story. We all know how him and Lisanna ran off to pretty much 'play house'.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"good morning Lucy," Gramps smiles from his usual spot on the bar as the Celestial mage enters the Guild hall.

"Good morning Master, have you seen Mira or Tawna around?" Lucy says glancing around.

"Ahh," He smiles, "They are in the archives, just through that door and down the stairs." He points the door by the bar.

"Thanks Master, "Lucy smiles. She makes her way down the steep stair case to the large library, "Wow, this place is huge!" she awes.

"Hi Luce! "Tawna smiles from the table in the middle.

"Hey Lucy," Mira smile from the latter with an arm full of books.

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asks.

"Just reorganizing," Mira smiles.

"I can help with that," Lucy smiles.

"Are you sure it's kind of boring," Mira laughs.

"Really boring," Tawna mumbles flipping through pages of one of the books.

"I'm really good with this boring stuff." Lucy smiles walking down to Tawna at the table.

"If Gramps still wanted to punish Natsu and you guys for the S-Class issue, he should have made you all do this," Tawna says slamming her head against one of the books.

"After the whole body switching fiasco," Mira giggles, "He kind forgot all about your punishment. Maybe he thought that was punishment enough."

"Yeah, I didn't want to be stuck as Gray for the rest of my life." Lucy laughs.

"At least you got switched back first, it took Levy three times to get me back into my body." Tawna pouts, "I never want to be Natsu again."

"You have to admit the whole thing was funny though," Mira laughs, "Happy sure was enjoying being Erza."

"I could understand why Erza hated being Happy though," Tawna laughs, "The second-time Levy tried to switch us, I somehow ended up in Happy's body, he smells like fish."

"I smell like fish right now, because your brother dragged me on their fishing trip." Lucy says climbing the latter with a stack of books.

"Oh, they must have gone to you when I said no." Tawna laughs, "As much as I hate organizing, I much rather be here than fish. Natsu and Happy always end up arguing."

"That's what was happening when I left, they were both acting so childish." Lucy complains, "Happy ran off because Natsu cooked the fish. When I told Natsu to go apologize, he snapped at me and walked off. What a jerk."

"Sounds like a normal fishing trip to me." Tawna laughs.

"But that's what makes him so cute," Mira giggles.

"You really think so?" Lucy asks.

"Of course, you're attracted to Natsu's boyish charms too." Mira smiles. Tawna rolls her eyes and makes gagging sounds to the older girls' conversation.

"What!" Lucy shouts then falls from latter along with books from the shelf.

"Lucy!" Tawna shouts as she is covered in the fallen books with Lucy.

"Oh dear!" Mira says coming to their aid, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Tawna says rubbing her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lucy laughs looking to the mess of books around her and Tawna, "Hey, it's an old painting." She says picking up the paper.

"I remember that," Mira smiles.

"We were all so little." Tawna smiles looking at the picture.

"Was this everyone when they were kids?" Lucy asks.

"Sure was, that was about 6 years ago," Mira smiles.

Lucy smiles and studies the portrait, "That must be Gray, is that Cana next to him?" Lucy asks pointing it the picture.

"Hard to recognize her without alcohol in her hand," Tawna giggles.

"Macao and Wakaba? They look so young," Lucy laughs, "Tawna is that you!" Lucy points to a small mage with pink pig tails sitting on a tall blonde's shoulders.

"Ha! Yeah, that's me," Tawna smiles.

"Daww, I forgot how small you were Tawna," Mira smiles

"Yeah, I was still small enough to ride on Laxus's shoulders." Tawna smiles.

"That's Laxus?" Lucy says shocked making Mira and Tawna giggle. Lucy looks to the center of the picture, "I could recognize that spiky head anywhere." She smiles, "Natsu hasn't changed a bit!"

"That's for sure," Tawna laughs, "He's a bit cockier, but other than that he's the same."

"Can one of you two please explain why Natsu is rising a dragon?" Lucy asks pointing to the small blue dragon.

"That's Happy!" Mira grins.

"Why is he a dragon?" Lucy shouts.

"Reedus thought it would be funny to paint him as a dragon," Tawna smiles.

"Hey, I have been wondering," Lucy looks up from the portrait, "How did Natsu and Happy meet?"

"Man, the time sure has flown by since that picture was painted." Mira smiles as she dives into telling the story.

* * *

 **6 years ago**

"Hey, look what I found!" 13-year-old Natsu yells running into the guild hall holding a white and blue egg above his head.

"Where in the world did you find that thing?" Gramps asks from his spot on the bar.

"I found it in the East Forest," Natsu grins.

"Hey, you're good for something after all," Gray smirks from a nearby table, "Are you gonna fry it up for us?"

"I ain't gonna fry this," Natsu glares, "Can't you see it's a dragon's egg. I'm gonna hatch it." Natsu places the large egg on a pillow, "What do you think Buggy?"

"It think it's just an egg," Small 6 year old Tawna says looking at the large blue and white egg.

"Look at the markings," Natsu scowls at his little sister for doubting him, "Those are dragon flames."

"I think you hit your head again," Tawna states not being amused by her brother's antics.

"Well, yeah," Natsu rubs the spot on his head where the egg hit him, "But I'm sure it's a dragon's egg!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Gray says crouching down next to the egg.

"So what do you say Gramps," Natsu says turning to him, "Why don't ya hatch it with magic."

"Don't be a fool," Gramps sighs, "Using magic to do such a thing would dishonor the miracle of life. Life is born from love and love alone."

"Sorry Gramps, I'm not following," Natsu says obviously not have listen to a word Gramps has said.

"You'll understand when your older," Gramps sighs shaking his head.

"What he is saying is, if you want it to hatch then you are gonna have to work hard for it." Erza says stepping forward,

"Erza!" Tawna smiles and runs over and hugs the red hair mage.

"Since all you do is burn and break things all day, it might be nice to do something productive for once." She smiles patting the little dragon slayer's head.

"E-erza!" Natsu says stepping back.

"I didn't hear you come in," Gray stutters.

"I've been looking for you Erza!" Young Mira smirks, "Why don't we pick up where we left off?" She scowls.

"Mira," Erza smirks, pushing Tawna back closer to Natsu and Gray standing behind her, "We never did finish our match, did we?"

 _Lucy: That girl is you!_

 _Mira: Yup. Surprised?_

 _Lucy: Yeah, this looks nothing like you, and you were picking a fight with Erza?_

 _Tawna: Natsu and Gray weren't the only two destroying the guild back then._

"I'm gonna bury you alive!" Mira shouts as Her and Erza dive towards each other.

"I'll make you beg for mercy!" Erza shouts as they collide together sending insults toward one another.

"She gets mad when we get in a fight," Gray says crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, "But she gets to wreck the place whenever she wants."

"Just wait, one of these days I'm gonna give them a beat down they're never gonna forget." Natsu says cracking his knuckles.

"Be nice Natsu," Tawna says peeking out from behind his back.

"Yeah, keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you," Lisanna says walking toward the siblings.

"Shut up Lisanna," Natsu scowls. Tawna glares up at him and pinches his side, "Ow, Tawna!"

"Don't be a meanie," She glares from behind her bangs hanging in her eyes.

"I was only wondering if you needed help raising that egg?" Lisanna smiles.

"You wanna help! Really?" Natsu grins.

"I've never tried raising a dragon's egg before," Lisanna smiles, "It'll be fun."

"I don't know if fun is the right word," Gray says glancing to the egg.

"How are we supposed to make it hatch?" Natsu asks.

"Birdies sit on eggs to make them hatch," Tawna says getting a closer look at the egg that is around the same height as her.

"They do that to keep it warm Tawna," Lisanna smiles, "So, I think we just need to warm it up."

"Really?" Natsu's face lights up, "Looks like I'm the right man for the job." Natsu picks up the egg and starts breathing fire on it.

"Not like that!" Lisanna shouts.

"Stop it!" Tawna jumps on Natsu knocking him to the ground and the egg from his grip.

"Are you stupid!" Gray shouts catching the egg.

"Ow, Buggy," Natsu sighs looking his sister who is now sitting on his stomach, "Get off me," He says shoving her off.

"Careful," Lisanna glares, "We are trying to hatch it not poach it."

"Yeah, you're right," Natsu says defeated.

"Let me handle this!" She shouts transforming into a large bird.

"Wow!" Natsu gawks at the large colorful bird.

"Birds are great at hatching eggs,"

"You're so smart Lizzy!" Tawna smiles as Lisanna holds the egg close to her feathered body.

"Hey, it's warmer outside," Natsu grins, "Let's go to the park to warm it up!" An excited Natsu and Lisanna quickly run out of the guild without thinking of anything, or anyone else.

"Wait! Natsu!" Tawna shouts as her overly excited brother and friend run out of the guild.

 _Lucy: They left you at the guild?_

 _Tawna: Yeah, I upset with him at the time, but he was really excited. I would have forgotten about me too if I was him._

Tawna sighs and makes her way over to the table with Cana and Gray.

"They always leave me," Tawna pouts sitting next to a shirtless Gray.

"It's okay Kid, you don't need to hang around that idiot anyways." Gray places a hand on her head.

"Natsu will realize he forgot you and come back eventually." Cana smiles.

"You said that last time, then I had to sleep over with Erza." The little dragon slayer sighs and goes back to the picture she was drawing before Natsu came running in with the egg.

A couple of hours go by with no sign of Natsu or Lisanna coming back. Tawna sighs looking at the door once more and places her head against the table.

"Poor thing," Wakaba says from the bar with Macao.

"Hopefully one of these days Natsu will grow out of this leaving Tawna behind stage," Macao sighs. He looks to the small kid then calls over the bar tender and whispers a request in her ear. "Tawna," He smiles. Tawna looks up from her spot, hair slightly disheveled from laying on the table. Macao waves his hand motioning her to come. Tawna slowly makes her way to the bar and looks up to the two adults in the bar seats.

"Wha… hey!" Tawna says as Macao picks her up and sets her on his knee. She looks back to the blue haired fire mage confused, then a juice box and a small plate with strawberry toaster pastry placed in front of her.

"You looked like you needed a bit of cheering up," He smiles patting her head.

"Thank you," she says quietly, beginning to sip on her juice box and take small bites of the pastry.

"Hey, where have you been today?" Wakaba says as 17 year old Laxus walks up to the bar.

"Mission," He mumbles, "Now the geezer wants me to go pick up a few things in town." He sighs then notices Katawna quietly munching on her treat, "Hey, why so quiet Squirt?"

"Natsu left me again." Tawna looks down.

"Natsu found a dragon egg." Wakaba says.

"You have to be kidding me," Laxus says, "I highly doubt that,"

"You never know, Natsu and Tawna were raised by dragons," Macao says placing a hand on Tawna's head.

"Him and Lisanna even made a little house for it out back," Wakaba says. Laxus rolls his eyes and glances back to Tawna.

"Come on Squirt, you haven't gone on errands with me in a while," Laxus says finally getting a smile out of the little dragon slayer.

"Okay!" Tawna smiles shoving the rest of her toaster pastry in her mouth. Macao lifts her off his knee and back on to the ground.

"Okay on my shoulders," Laxus kneels and Tawna climbs onto his shoulders, and him and Tawna leave the hall. "So, a dragon egg?" Laxus asks Tawna.

"He's crazy, "Tawna sighs resting her chin on the top of his head, "It's a big egg, it's as big as me."

"I would consider that a small egg if it's as big as you," Laxus smirks receiving a soft bump to the head from the kid on his shoulders.

"I grew a little," Tawna pouts.

"Just keep tell yourself that," Laxus laughs as the enter the market and make their way through the crowd to the stall in the back.

"Good afternoon Laxus," An grey haired woman smiles from the booth.

"Hello, Miss Maka, do you have the Old Man's order?" Laxus asks.

"Yes, it is right here," She smiles handing him the bag then looking up at Tawna, "My goodness child, every time I see you growing."

"Thank you, Miss Maka," Tawna smiles, "I told you I grew," She smirks to Laxus.

"Thanks, Maka, see you soon." Laxus waves as he turns to leave the market and back to the guild

* * *

 **Next Day!**

The Guild was starting to become more lively as the morning progressed, many of the kids and teens have arrived and Tawna had just woken up from her spot on the couch in the corner.

"Did that idiot brother of yours not come back?" Mira smirks from one of the tables as Erza helps Tawna fix her bed redden hair.

"Mira stop it," Erza scowls, "Lisanna didn't come back either."

"Don't remind me," Mira glares to the red headed mage, "Elfman ran off last night too."

"Where could he have gone?" Tawna asks getting down from the bench she and Erza were sitting at.

"Heck if I know," Mira shrugs, "He was probably looking for his dumb parakeet again." Just then a large crash echoes through the guild followed by shouting.

"Which one of you stole my egg!" Natsu shouts.

"None of us want your dumb egg." Gray glares.

"Haven't seen it," Cana says, "Gray, your clothes," She sighs to the half-naked Ice mage.

"Laxus!" Natsu shouts, "Was it you!"

"Yeah right," Laxus sighs leaning against thee pillar near the fired-up dragon slayer.

"Tawna!" Natsu shouts, making his little sister jump and hide behind Laxus's leg, "It was you, wasn't it!" Tawna glares at her brother and blasts him with cold water from her palm, "Katawna!"

"I didn't touch your stupid egg," She scowls.

"Erza!" Natsu shouts going around to all the kids in the guild.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions. It wasn't me." Erza says calmly.

"Have you seen the egg Mira?" Lisanna asks

"Nope, I bet he ate it, didn't you Pinky." She smirks turning to Natsu.

"Mira!" Erza scolds as a fight between the older kids starts. Natsu, Mira, Gray, and Erza jumps in to try and stop them. Laxus places Tawna on his shoulders so she won't accidently get pulled into it like one other time.

"Why are you so mean," Natsu says sadly, "I just want the egg back."

"Awe, he's gonna cry about it," Mira taunts.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu shouts.

"You have to stop teasing him about it," Erza scowls then looks to Natsu, "Now will you stop crying!"

"I'll make you cry!"

"Bad comeback dude," Gray sighs and Mira and Erza clash heads about the egg. Tawna looks over to the door and see's Elfman enter carrying something round.

"Natsu, look!" Tawna says from Laxus's shoulders pointing to Elfman.

"Hey," Elfman says as he approaches carrying the egg, "sorry guys."

"It was you!" Natsu shouts.

"I didn't mean to steal it, you move so much in your sleep I thought the egg was gonna get cold," Elfman smiles, "I kept it warm all night."

"I get it," Natsu smiles as the egg is handed back to him, "Thanks a lot you sure are a real man!"

"Thank you!" Lisanna smiles to her older brother. The egg begins to move and suddenly a crack forms down the side of it.

"It's hatching!" Tawna says smiling. Chunks falls off the egg and a bright blue light appears. The light fades and a small blue cat with wings squeaks, "It's a kitty," Tawna says confused.

"It's a freaking cat!" Macao and Wakaba shout as everyone watches as the cat floats down onto Natsu's head.

"He's so cute! "Lisanna shouts. Everyone gathers around the cat and Natsu to get a better look at the cat. "He's almost like a blue bird of happiness."

"You're right," Natsu smiles, "I think I'm gonna call him Happy."

"Aye!" The small cat squeaks. Reedus quickly paints the rare scene of everyone getting along, making sure to portray Happy as a dragon for the heck of it.

"Buggy!" Natsu shouts looking to Tawna still on Laxus's shoulders, "Come meet the newest member of our family!" Natsu grins. Laxus places Tawna back on the ground and she pushes her way through the crowd to Natsu in the middle, "This is Happy."

"Hi Happy," Tawna smiles scratching behind the little cat's ear receiving a purr and a smile.

* * *

"That was a cute story," Lucy smiles from the table in the center of the library, "I really hate to see those two fight."

"The closer two people are the more they fight. Why do you thing Tawna and Natsu fight so much" Mira smiles.

"Being close, and being siblings is two different things." Tawna rolls her eyes, receiving a giggle from Lucy.

"Mira! Can you help me with something!" Gramps shouts from the stairs.

"Be right there. See you two later." Mira waves to Tawna and Lucy, "Oh, hi Natsu." She says as the fire dragon slayer rushes past her.

"Tawna come help me with something!" He shouts.

"No, whatever it is I'm sure you can do yourself." Tawna says glance to her brother.

"I can do it faster if you help me!" He says grabbing her wrist.

"Wait! Natsu!" Tawna shouts as Natsu drags her up the stairs. Natsu pulls Tawna along all the way into the east forest.

"We need to catch as much fish as possible!" He smiles holding his fishing rod.

"By we, you mean me. Your trying to cheer up Happy aren't you." Tawna sighs glancing to the water and sighs, "Fine if it will get you two to stop fighting, I'll help"

"You're the best Bugs!" He smiles rubbing her head.

"Yeah, yeah," She smiles placing her hand over the water she can sense all the fish in the lake. One by one, she manipulates the water into an orb capturing the fish inside.

"Way to go Katawna!" Natsu smiles at her pile of seven fish, "This should be good enough. Let's go find him" Tawna and Natsu hike through the forest in search of the blue cat.

"There he is," Tawna whispers, pointing to Happy attempting to fish at a different part of the lake.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts trying to get his attention.

"I can't hear you," Happy mocks still looking at the water.

"That's too bad Happy, I don't think Natsu and I can eat all this ourselves." Tawna smiles. Happy turns and his eyes light up seeing Natsu and Tawna with a bunch of fish.

"You happy now?" Natsu smiles.

"Of course, who else would I be." The cat grins.

"Come on Fluff ball, let's eat!" Tawna shouts.

"Aye!"

* * *

 **A/N- Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I want to show Tawna's side of the story. Well, because it is her story. I'm hoping I can start the Phantom Lord Arc here in a couple of days. Whenever I find another gab in my homework schedule. Hope you all have good days and please leave a review or PM me I love hearing your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I made myself finish homework before I could write this chapter! I'm so excited to start the Phantom Lord arc! This arc and the Battle of Fairy Tail are among my top five. My ranking generally goes…**

 **1\. Grand Magic Games**

 **2\. Battle of Fairy Tail**

 **3\. Phantom Lord**

 **4\. Nirvana (Oracion Seis)**

 **5\. Tartaros (think I miss spelled that)**

 **So these arcs coming up I am so excited for. I literally had to make myself do my homework before beginning writing this!**

 **Please review! I love hearing feedback, but if you don't want to that's cool too. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions about and for the story please PM me. I love getting suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

"Was an awesome job or what?" Natsu boast as Fairy Tail's strongest team strolls down the streets of Magnolia towards the guild hall.

"The client looked happy," Happy smiles from the top of Tawna's head.

"I don't know why he was so happy, you destroyed so much stuff I thought for sure he was gonna be mad." Tawna says to her older brother.

"Natsu was a bigger problem than the original job." Gray adds.

"What makes you say that!" Natsu yells.

"You were about as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases." Gray snaps pointing to Erza's trolley stacked high with bags.

"You better watch it Popsicle!" Natsu shouts clashing his and Gray's head together.

"Bring it on Flame Brain!" Gray spits back.

"If you ask me," Tawna says falling into step next to Lucy as Erza tries to split up the guys, "They were both useless on that job. It wasn't really a job needed for brute strength."

"I didn't even want anyone to come with me on this job," Lucy sighs, "I took it as a solo mission."

"Yes, sorry about that." Tawna apologizes, "But, you know what they are gonna say," She points to the three arguing behind them, "Fairy Tail's strongest team needs to stay together." She says trying to imitate Natsu's voice.

"Yeah, you're right," Lucy laughs, "At least you didn't destroy everything."

"I can hold back, unlike those two idiots." Tawna says indicating to Natsu and Gray, "But I am still a Dragneel. Destroying stuff is in my blood," Tawna smirks as the group comes to the center of town. Whispers surround them from the people around them.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Gray asks.

"It feels like pity," Erza says then come to a stop when she sees the guild hall in the distance, "Why does the guild look so bizarre?" She gasps, "We need to hurry!" Fairy Tail strongest team runs through the crowd to the Guild at the edge of town. Steel rods and crumbling and cracking wood scattered around the hall.

"No way," Gray gasps.

"Why would someone do this?" Tawna asks stepping closer, but Natsu grabs her shoulder and pulls her behind him.

"Our guild," Natsu seethes staring at the crumbling remains of the hall everyone calls home.

"Who could have done this?" Erza questions.

"It was Phantom," Mira's soft voice trembles from behind them.

"Are you serious?" Gray asks.

"Phantom did this?" Natsu turns with anger filling his eyes.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them," Mira sighs, "They got us good."

"Where is everyone else?" Erza asks.

"In the basement." Mira says motioning them to come along. Going through the back door and down the stairs. The team is met with Fairy Tail's members gathered together drinking, and talking quietly.

"What's up kids?" Gramps slurs from a nearby barrel.

"Hi," Lucy says.

"He is so drunk," Tawna scrunches her nose, "I'm positive there is more alcohol in his blood than water."

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner," Erza bows her head slightly.

"Why is everyone just sitting around down here?" Natsu shouts.

"Loo-see did ya finish the job like a gooooood girl?" He slurs.

"Uh, yeah." Lucy stutters a bit.

"Master do you understand the gravity of the situation?" Erza questions.

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed," Natsu scowls.

"No need to get ourselves worked up about." Gramps says taking another sip of his beer.

"What?" Gray snaps.

"Just goes to show ya how big of whips those in Phantom Lord are. They struck when no one was here." Gramps says putting down his beer.

"No one was here?" Tawna questions.

"It was after everyone went home for the night." Mira adds.

"At least no one in our guild was harmed." Erza says quietly.

"Nothing to worry ourselves about. Forget about those fools!" Gramps squeaks. Natsu punches the near by wall making the guild members turn their attention to them.

"Natsu!" Tawna reprimands.

"Not gonna happen Gramps!" Natsu shouts, "You're gonna let them get away with trashing our place?"

"I'm not talking about this any longer," Gramps states, "From now one we will handle job request down here until the upstairs is fixed."

"We shouldn't be worring about jobs right now…"

"NATSU!" Gramps shouts, "That's enough out of you!" Gramps magically stretched arm swings and hits Lucy in the butt.

"Is there a reason you spanked me," Lucy sighs at Master's drunken state.

"Hands to yourself Master." Mira demands. Gramps giggles drunkenly and runs off.

"Where you goin Old Man!" Natsu shouts, "I don't understand why he is being like this." He sighs.

"He's just as mad about this as all of us, but conflict between the guilds is forbidden." Mira sighs.

"But that's not fair! Those Phantom freaks started it!" Natsu complains stopping his feet.

"Natsu stop acting like a child!" Tawna yells freezing his feet to the floor, "We are already on the council's bad side."

"If the Master's choice was to not retaliate, then we must respect his decision." Erza states. Natsu sighs then his eyes fall to his feet.

"WILL YOU STOP FREEZING ME!" Natsu shouts at a smirking Tawna.

"Stop acting like a child, Lava brain." She snaps.

"what did you call me?" Natsu snaps

"You heard me," Tawna says as her and Natsu's heads clash.

"Water Breather!"

"Fire Sucker!"

"This is not the time to be fighting," Mira glares, "Natsu that side of the room, Tawna the other." She points sending the siblings separate ways.

* * *

"Geez, this is a pretty big mess we are in." Lucy sighs as her Tawna and Plue walk towards her apartment.

"We have never gotten along with Phantom." Tawna says looking up to the stars above them then back to Lucy.

"I never knew Phantom and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry." Lucy states, "I honestly almost joined them before I met up with Natsu. They have the same reputation as Fairy Tail."

"That's one of the reasons," Tawna sighs, "We are practically equal in magical power." She says stretching her arms then resting her hands behind her head just like Natsu does.

"I don't regret joining Fairy Tail one bit." Lucy smiles as the two girls and dog approach the apartment, "I love our crazy guild. Fairy Tail is kind of like my family." She say stepping into her apartment.

"Very nice place you got." Erza smiles as her, Gray, Natsu and Happy all sit around Lucy's table.

"Family who likes to show up without asking first!" Lucy shouts throwing her suit case towards Natsu, "Why are you here?"

"Since the guild has been attacked, we can assume there are Phantom Lord members still in town." Erza says calmly sipping her tea.

"They have probably found out where everyone lives by now." Gray adds.

"Where we live?!" Lucy shouts in shock.

"Mira said it would be best if we all hold up together." Gray states.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight!" Happy cheers munching on a piece of fish.

"Then why are the rest of you here, Tawna and I were already gonna have a sleepover." Lucy says pointing to the short pink headed mage holding a shivering Plue in her arms.

"You two are cute and attractive girls after all, I wasn't comfortable with you two being alone without us around." Erza states.

"If any of those Phantom Losers came snooping around, I could have taken care of them easily." Tawna states proudly.

"I'm sure you could have Tawna, but I felt more relaxed being here with you." Erza smiles at the twelve-year old's determination.

"This isn't the time to relax!" Natsu snaps.

"This isn't the time to be complaining either." Tawna snaps back.

"Don't you two start arguing again," Lucy snaps.

"Wow Lucy, you sure have a lot of dirty clothes." Happy says rummaging through Lucy's stuff with Plue who has found himself a lollipop.

"Hey! Get out of my stuff cat!" Lucy shouts.

"Happy it's not nice to go through people's things." Tawna scowls.

"Hey Plue, you find somthin to eat? Well don't go hogging it all." Natsu says sitting next to the dog and a box of candy.

"Look Erza," Happy cheers now looking through Lucy's drawers, "I fund some frilly panties you might like."

"Happy!" Tawna reprimands picking the cat up by the scruff of his neck.

"I can't believe you would actually where something like this," Erza says looking through the drawer Happy was just in.

"They are taking the 'make yourselves at home' thing too serious," Lucy sighs.

"Do you expect anything less of them?" Tawna questions still holding Happy.

"No," Lucy thinks about it for a moment, "I guess not."

Tawna was volunteered by Erza to take a bath first, then followed by Erza, then Lucy.

"Okay, I'm done with my bath, your turn Natsu," Lucy states to the half-asleep Dragon slayer laying on her table, "Okay, Gray?" Yet again Lucy is ignored and sighs.

"You guys should, it's so relaxing." Erza sighs still sitting in her towel on the edge of Lucy's bed. Lucy looks around her room at her relaxed team. Natsu is half asleep, Gray is reading something, Erza is comfortably sitting in her towel, and Tawna is curled up in the corner of Lucy's bed reading a book Levy let her borrow.

"I'm glad everyone is so relaxed," Lucy sighs.

"Well I guess I should get dressed," Erza sighs requipping into pajamas.

"Is that really how you change your clothes?" Lucy asks shocked.

"Stop showing off Erza," Tawna giggles from behind her book.

"Do any of you know why Phantom attacked us anyways?" Lucy asks sitting at the table.

"No idea," Erza sighs, "We have had some scuffles in the past, but nothing like this."

"If Gramps wasn't so afraid of them we could wipe out those punks." Natsu states.

"Since when are you awake?" Lucy asks.

"You know Gramps isn't scared of them, he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Gray states from the desk.

"Hey I didn't give you permission to read that!" Lucy shouts grabbing her started novel from his hands.

"Wait, at least tell me what happens." Gray complains.

"No, I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it, then Tawna." Lucy states gathering all the papers, "What is this about the Ten Wizards Saints?"

"They are the ten most powerful wizards in Fiore." Tawna says putting down her book, "Phantom Lord's master is one too."

"He his afraid!" Natsu shouts banging his fist on the table, "He's afraid Phantom has too many members for us to handle."

"You know that's not true Bro." Tawna states.

"We can't go making the council mad again. We barely got off the hook last time." Gray says.

"We are on par with Phantom, if we went to war neither would survive. Their master equals Gramps strength, and they have an elite team like our S-class, the Element Four. But their biggest threat maybe Black Steel Gajeel, I believe he is the one behind destroying the guild hall. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer," Erza explains.

"What?" Lucy asks shocked, "I though Natsu and Tawna were the only ones."

"He's the only other dragon slyer I have heard of." Tawna states.

"If he's the iron dragon slyer, does that mean he eats iron?" Lucy questions.

"Well since Natsu eats fire and I eat water or ice, then I think it's a safe bet that he does." Tawna says moving pieces of her wavy hair from her face.

"That's enough discussing for now," Erza says standing, "Let's all get some rest for the night." Everyone nods and finds their places around Lucy's apartment to sleep. Lucy stands about to turn off the light, Gray is already passed out on the couch, Erza is on one side of Lucy's bed, and finally, Natsu is on the floor with Tawna using his arm as a pillow and Happy between the two.

* * *

"Move! We are from their guild!" Erza shouts as the team cuts their way through the crowd surrounding the large tree in Magnolia's Southgate Park.

"No," Tawna gasps as they approach the scene. Levy, Jet and Droy all beaten and hug on the tree with Phantom's mark on Levy's stomach.

"Levy!" Lucy gasps.

"Phantom went too far this time!" Tawna growls looking at her friend hanging on the tree. Footsteps sound behind them as Gramps makes his way to his children.

"Master," Erza whispers.

"I can take our headquarters getting destroyed," He says as anger flashes through his eyes, "but I will not let them hurt my children without taking revenge!" He yells crushing his walking stick in his fist, "We have no choice but to go to war."

Within a couple of hours everyone was marching their way to Phantom Lord's Guild Hall, all except for Lucy who went to the hospital with Team Shadow Gear. As the approach Gramps sciences them all.

"Ready my children?" He asks.

"Let teach them a lesson" Canna boasts.

"Lets give them a piece of what Fairy Tail is really about." Gray smirks cracking his knuckles.

"Let's kick some Phantom Loser butt" Tawna grins.

"I thought I told you to stay at the guild," Natsu hisses, realizing his sister is next to him.

"And I told you that wasn't happening," Tawna scowls, "They are not getting away with hurting Levy."

"On my mark," Gramps starts, "Natsu, blow down the door, then we attack." The guild mates nod and quickly make their way to the large doors. Gramps nods his head and Natsu hits the door with enough power making them explode. Couple of members of Phantom go flying into the opposite wall, and confused shouts and mumbles fill the air.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME KNOCKING!" Gramps shouts as the dust and smoke clears. Phantom members attack closest to Natsu who takes them out with a simple wing attack.

"Who wants to play with fire!" Natsu smirks.

"Lets get em!" Gray shouts as Fairy tail and Phantom collide. Fairy Tail's attacks are flawless, taking our dozens of Phantoms at a time.

"Water dragon daggers!" Tawna shouts sending twenty or so members pinning to the wall.

"Ice make hammer!" Gray swings knocking more out. Macao and Wakaba coordinate their attacks as does Alzack and Bisca. Gramps grows and smashes members beneath his hand.

"Their master is a monster!" a Phantom member shouts.

"All their members are powerful too." Another trembles.

"Fire Dragon,"

"Water dragon,"

"WING ATTACK!" Natsu and Tawna attack back to back, taking out dozens.

"Their Dragon Slayers?" a few of their opponents question.

"you've been practicing," Natsu smirks to his little sister.

"Well, I did learn from the best," She smirks nudging his side.

"Tell me!" Erza shouts requipping into her fire empress armor, "Where is Gajeel and the Element four!"

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ice make Lance!"

"you're not doing half bad for being a snowman," Natsu smirks now standing with Gray.

"I could say the same thing about you ya Pyro." Gray grins

"Erza!" Master yell heading up the stairs, "I leave the rest to you!" He says disappearing to look for Phantom's master.

"Yes sir!" Erza nods turning her attention back to the task at hand.

"Card magic, Bane of Lightning!" Canna shout electrocuting those surrounding her.

"Ring magic Twister!" Loke shouts sending Phantom Lord members into a tornado of wind.

"Get the kid!" One of the members shout coming closer to where Tawna stands.

"Water dragon currents!" She shouts sending powerful streams of water out in all directions, as well as riding one on a piece of ice surfing around the members.

"Tawna!" Elfman shouts cupping his hands together. She jumps off the ice board and Elfman launches her into the air.

"Water dragon cyclone!" The large tornado of water erupts from her feet, but quickly dissipates.

"Tawna?" Gray and Elfman question when she didn't jump into the center of the cyclone like she usually does.

"Hey!" Tawna shouts from above. Everyone looks up and Tawna is being held by the back of her tank top by a large man dressed in dark colors and long black hair in the rafters of the hall.

"Katawna!" Natsu shouts as some of the fighting comes to a halt.

"Put me down!" Tawna snaps swatting her arms and kicking her legs at her captor.

"So, yer the famous little dragon slayer people are talkin about?" The man growls holding Tawna over the guild hall.

"Gajeel!" Erza shouts from below, "Release her now!"

"Put me down you iron eating meanie!" Tawna begins to swat her arms more.

"Damn you're like a swatting cat," Gajeel scowls holding her farther away from him, "Calm it Calico!"

"What did you just call me!" Tawna shouts trying to fight out of his grip. Tawna looks down realizing how high up she is, and begins to tremble, "Put me down," She says quietly at first, "Please put me down!" she yells desperately.

"Oh is someone 'fraid of heights," Gajeel taunts.

"Gray get ready to catch her!" Natsu growls.

"What?" Gray questions as Natsu and happy fly up and fire punch Gajeel sending him flying to the ground. Tawna screams as his grip is released on her and she begins to fall to the destroyed guild hall below. Gray dives and catches her in his arms before she hits the ground, sending both sliding across the floor.

"He just hit Gajeel," Many members say in unbelief as Gajeel stands from the now broken sign above the bar.

"not, bad," Gajeel smirks standing,

"Gray, is she okay!" Natsu shouts landing back on the ground.

"Yeah," Gray says as a crying Tawna clings to him.

"You must be Fairy Tail's other Dragon Slayer." Gajeel smirks, "Iron dragon club!" His arm transforms into iron and expands flying into Natsu's stomach.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts with tears still in her eyes. Natsu grabs the club and begins the iron begins to hiss as it heats up.

"You destroyed our guild hall, you attacked Levy and her team, and you tried to hurt my sister. You're gonna pay!" He yells as he grabs the iron with is flamed engulf hand s and flings Gajeel upwards. The iron dragon slayer pushes of the rafters and back down, but only to be met with Natsu's fist sending him into the wall.

"He's fired up now," Wakaba smirks.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be the other guy." Macao adds.

"He's quite the wizard," Erza smiles proudly.

"And he's a Man!" Elfman states.

"Kick his iron butt Big Bro!" Tawna cheers as Gajeel stands from the pile of rocks.

"Nice try, but I'm still standing." He smirks.

"Not for long," Natsu grins, then Gajeel's leg turns to iron and kicks him back.

"That's gotta hurt," Gray says standing next to Tawna.

"What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Gajeel taunts. Natsu expolodes in flames standing from the ground.

"It's gonna take more than that to keep me down," He smirks.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" Gajeel sneers.

"HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"Shut it Calico!" Gajeel snaps at the small dragon slayer. Tawna glares and her hand and forearm glows blue.

"Don't worry Tawna, I got this," Natsu smirks as Gajeel's Iron club hits him again, "You beams can touch me," He says heating up the iron.

"So the rumors are true, yer way more powerful than you look. That actually burns a little," Gajeel smirks retracting his arm back.

"You ain't seen nothin you metal freak!" The two Dragon Slayers stack punching and kicking each other, sending one another flying after each hit. Gajeel and Natsu are fighting it out in the rafters when the places starts rumbling.

"I don't like the sound of that," Gray states looking up.

"This is what happens when Master Makarov gets angry," Cana smirks.

"Prepare to fight!" Erza shouts, "We cannot lose when Master is with us!"

"Yeah!" Fairy Tail shouts springing back into action.

"Let's fight like men!" Elfman shouts punching through the guild members with his beast arm.

"You said it Elfman!" Tawna smiles placing her hand above her head creating a blue magic circle, "Water dragon Rain freeze!" the water in the air condensates into a cloud and freezing rain hit target Phantom Lord members and the water freezes to their skin on contact.

"Haven't seen you use that attack in a while," Gray smirks freezing more people around them.

"I haven't created a storm in a while, so I thought it'd be fun." Tawna smirks as the rumbling in the hall gets louder, and a scream is heard crashing to the ground.

"Master!" Erza shouts.

"It's Gramps!" Natsu gapes.

"Is he okay?" Gray asks.

"Why is he green!?" Tawna shouts as they gather around Gramps, "I don't sense any magic energy!" Tawna says as Erza hold Gramps up in her arms.

"What happened to him?" Cana asks kneeling down next to them.

"I don't understand, Gramps is so powerful. How did they beat him?" Gray asks standing.

"The only way to find out is to go up there," Elfman says looking uo to the rafters.

"Their master is defeated, we can still beat them," Phantom members smirk as they attack once more.

"Don't start getting cocky!" Natsu shouts attacking with fire.

"Cana!" Wakaba shouts as a magical blast is sent in her direction, but Macao jumps in front shielding her.

"Macao," Cana says concerned.

"Water dragon daggers!" Tawna attempts to fight of the Phantom members closing around her. Blasts of magic come from both sides and Tawna acts quickly, "Water wall!" She raises a wall of water on both sides, but her two wall are not as strong as her single wall ad the pressure of the attack makes her drop to her knees.

"Stay away from her, Fire Dragon Iron fist!" Natsu takes of the attacks around Tawna and stands protectively in front of her.

"Thanks Bro, I need to work on the double water wall," Tawna says standing back to back with her brother fist glowing blue ready to fight.

"Everyone retreat!" Erza shouts over the guild hall.

"No way!" Natsu shouts.

"We still have some fight left in us!" Cana shouts holding up an injured Macao.

"Retreat! That is an order!" Erza demands and some members start to file out of Phantom's guild hall. Before Tawna and Natsu about to leave they hear Gajeel mention something about capturing Lucy.

"Natsu, they got Luce," Tawna gasps.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouts up to the rafters.

"We'll finish this later Salamander," Gajeel smirks them disappearing into thin air with a very large man.

"Tawna go back to the guild with everyone else," Natsu says looking down to his sister.

"But what about Lucy?" Tawna asks.

"Happy and I are gonna go find her, you get back to the guild where it is safe." Natsu places a hand on her head and Tawna reluctantly nods and heads to the door with Gray and Erza. Leaving Natsu and Happy behind, the rest of the guild retreats to the guild to regroup and get much needed medical attention for Gramps.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm still trying to get used to writing fighting scenes. I'll get better I promise. Please Review and let me know what you think. I love hearing feedback! Also any questions or suggestions are welcomed so please PM me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I love getting reviews, they always make me smile. This morning when I woke up and checked my FanFiction the comment left by VermilionRage, made me smile. Every reviewer makes me smile, but I'm just so happy people are enjoying the story.**

 **BTW! I finished all my homework, just so I could continue writing this! I literally wrote two essays and did all my math homework! I'm just so excited to write it!**

 **Disclaimer: I still and will never own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Lucy it's okay," Tawna says standing in front of the upset blonde, "None of this is your fault."

"Yeah, people targeting you is just one of the down sides of being rich," Elfman adds.

"You're not making her feel better," Gray sighs at his tall friend's remark.

"It was a shock to find out though," Happy states sitting on Katawna's head, "Why did you keep it from us?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Lucy sighs, "How was I supposed to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in a normal conversation? I have been gone a year, and my Father hasn't cared. Now all the sudden he wants me back. He's done all these horrible things to get me to come back. I hate his guts!" Lucy shouts, "Still if I hadn't of ran away, none of this would have happened."

"If it's anyone's fault it's your Dad's," Elfman states.

"Idiot!" Gray snaps.

"I'm one who brought trouble to the guild, I'm just gonna go back home so this will all stop." Lucy says sadly.

"Don't do that Lucy," Tawna says, "Why go back to the place where you were unhappy?"

"Yeah, I can't see ya playing the pretty princess, sittin around in the mansion." Natsu smiles, "We all know you much rather be here, laughing with us in this dirty, old guild hall. Goin' on adventures, even though you freak out all the time."

"You're one of us now," Tawna smiles standing in front of her brother.

"No more runnin', we'll get out of this mess together." Natsu grins. Lucy's eyes begin to well up and tears spill over her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Gray says.

"Yeah, really men are weak to a woman's tears," Elfman shutters.

"I'm sorry," Lucy cries.

"Don't be sorry, Luce," Tawna smiles, "We'll kick Phantom's butt."

"But there are so many injured," Lucy says through her tears.

"We may be down, but we are not out of this fight yet." Gray grins, "Fairy Tail always makes a comeback." Suddenly a loud bang vibrates the walls of the basement.

"What's that?" Tawna asks taking a step closer to Natsu.

"Everyone outside!" Alzack shouts coming down the stairs. Everyone in guild hurries up the stairs and as they exit the building they are met with a building sized object walking through the water towards the guild.

"What is that thing!" Natsu shouts as it comes closer.

"It's a guild hall with legs!" Happy shouts.

"It's not just any guild hall," Tawna says stepping next to Natsu, "It's Phantom's" With each heavy step the guild hall approaches closer to Fairy Tail.

"How are we gonna fight that?" Wakaba shouts.

"Out of everything, I never would have expected this." Erza trembles slightly, "I cannot believe they would go this extreme" Phantom comes to a halt and slowly one of the walls lowers.

"It's a cannon!" Tawna shouts as Natsu pushes her behind him.

"Everyone run, NOW!" Erza shouts as she races toward the water, requipping into heavy duty armor.

"Erza!" Mira shouts.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao yells.

"What are you doing?" Loke shouts,

"I'm protecting the guild hall." Erza states.

"Is she gonna try and stop the cannon?" Bisca shouts.

"This is ridiculous, all you are doing is risking your life!" Wakaba shouts.

"Stay back!" Erza shouts moving her large shield in front of her with a large magic circle appearing.

"Erza!" Natsu yells as Gray and Tawna restrain him from going after her.

"You're not gonna be able to stop her!" Gray snaps holding him back. The canon releases and his Erza's magic circle. Erza struggles to stay standing and her shield begins to crack as she takes the impact of the blow. Finally, her shield give away and she is thrown backwards toward her guild mates.

"She actually did it," Tawna says finally letting go of Natsu.

"She managed to stop it," Macao says surprisingly.

"Again, Erza is the manliest one of all," Elfman states. Natsu and Tawna run up to Erza who is now struggling to move.

"Erza say something." Natsu shouts.

"She took a hard hit." Tawna says kneeling as another voice cuts through the air.

"Makarov has fallen, now Erza can no longer stand," The voice states.

"It's Master Jose." Tawna states standing.

"Any chance of victory is gone. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia, you have no choice," Jose states.

"You're not getting Lucy!" Tawna shouts.

"It's not gonna happen," Alzack states.

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own!" Bisca shouts.

"Lucy is staying here!" Macao yells receiving shouts of agreement from the rest of the guild.

"I won't ask again!" Jose's voice booms over the air.

"You would have to kill us first!" Erza shouts through the guilds cheers.

"You can stop askin!" Natsu shouts, "Cause you're not gonna get any other answer! We're takin every one of you jerks down!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER HELPING OF JUPITER!" Jose's voice angrily explodes, "YOU GOT 15 MINUTES!"

"They're gonna fire it again?" Loke asks unbelievable.

"What are we gonna do?" Cana asks as Erza passes out.

"Oh no, she's out cold." Gray states looking back to her, "She's the only reason we're still standing after the first shot." Out of Phantom, flies numerous cloaked figures all descending on Fairy Tail.

"What are those things?" Tawna shouts.

"There are only two ways this will play out," Jose speaks, "Either my troops will wipe you out, or you will be blown away by Jupiter."

"Are you kidding me!" Macao shouts, "He blows that thing, he will kill his own men!"

"Those aren't human," Tawna states, "There is no water in their bodies."

"What!" Macao and Wakaba shout.

"Those soldiers were created by Jose, it won't matter if they are blown up." Cana adds, "We have to do something to take out that cannon!"

"I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Natsu shouts, "I only got 15 minutes to wreck it right?" Natsu glances to Tawna, "You're coming with me!"

"Wait! Natsu!" Tawna shouts as Natsu grabs her and starts running to the water.

"Two Dragneels destroying stuff is better than one!" Natsu shouts, "Come on Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouts grabbing on to Natsu and flying up.

"Natsu! NO!" Tawna wiggle in his grasp as they fly higher.

"I'm not gonna drop you," Natsu sighs.

"That's what Igneel said too!" Tawna shouts through her quickened breaths. Happy speeds through the air and lands on the large cannon, "How are we gonna destroy this thing?" Tawna asks as Natsu begins punching the cannon.

"We're Dragneels," Natsu smirks, "We can destroy anything." He says between punches. Tawna takes a deep breath trying to ignore how high up they are and creates a small cyclone from her hand and uses it like a drill. After a few moments neither of the Dragneels have made a scratch.

"I haven't even made a dent in this thing!" Natsu shouts through punches.

"Maybe we can destroy it from the inside," Tawna states.

"That's a smart idea," Natsu smiles, "Let's do it! Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy grabs Tawna and flies into the cannon placing her on ground and Natsu swings himself in. "Let's go!" Happy yells as the three run toward the center of Jupiter. Coming to the end they are met with a large room.

"What is all of this?" Natsu asks as Happy lowers them to the floor.

"That's a huge lacrama," Tawna says.

"No wonder the blast was so strong," Happy says.

"11 minutes until Jupiter fires," A voice speaks above the siblings.

"So, all we have to do is destroy that thing?" Natsu asks.

"That should do it," Tawna nods.

"I can't allow that," A voice states.

"Is her a guard?" Happy asks.

"It doesn't matter!" Natsu shouts, "Who every gets in my way is going down!" He jumps and goes to punch the man standing below them but instead his fist connects with his own cheek.

"Natsu!" happy shouts.

"Did you really just punch yourself in the face, you idiot!" Tawna rolls her eyes.

"I didn't!" Natsu shouts, "My fist went crazy!"

"It looks like you are getting your own way," The man with black and white hair states.

"10 minutes until Juniper fires,"

"Natsu, we only got 10 minutes," Tawna says making her hands glow blue surrounded by water.

"Move it!" Natsu shouts, "We have a cannon to destroy."

"All we have to do is shatter the lacrama and it won't be able to fire anymore." Happy says floating between the siblings.

"You can try," The man scoffs, "but I won't let you."

"We're running out of time!" Natsu shouts engulfing his fist in flames again, "Shut up and let me do my thing!" Natsu goes in for another punch, but it ends up in his own face again.

"You idiot!" Tawna shouts.

"I did it again," Natsu sighs, "What's going on here?"

"Who cares, we don't have much time!" Happy panics.

"Wait," Tawna says, "It's him," She points the man guarding the cannon. Tawna's hand glows blue and she take s a swing at the man.

"Tawna!" Natsu shouts, "What are you doing!" The man dodges the young girls punches and kicks.

"He's a fire mage," Tawna concludes, "He can control all forms of fire." She says jumping back near Natsu.

"What makes you say that Tawna?" Happy asks.

"He didn't control my magic." She states as Natsu charges at the man again, "Natsu didn't you just hear what I said!" The mage manipulates Natsu's fire again and sends him flying into the wall behind him.

"6 minutes until Jupiter fires,"

"She's a smart kid, I am Totomaru and I have complete control over the element fire." He states.

"I bet you are one of those call it five guys." Natsu glares.

"Element Four, but close enough." Tawna shrugs.

"Yes, and any form of fire is my play thing," Totomaru smirks.

"You have to be kidding me, "Natsu sighs.

"Doesn't matter if it is natural or magic fire, I can manipulate it all,"

"Water Dragon wing attack!" Tawna shouts catching Totomaru off guard making him step backwards.

"Tawna! Let me handle him!" Natsu shouts at his sister.

"Natsu, your magic is almost useless against this guy!" Tawna shouts, "Try and focus on the lacrama! We only have 5 minutes!"

"We need to hurry!" Happy shout.

"It's too late, Blue fire!" Totomaru creates a large blue magic circle and sends a gulf of bright blue fire toward Tawna. Natsu jumps in front of her and sucks down the flames.

"Wow, that was cold going down. I've never tasted fire like that before!" Natsu smirks.

"So you are the fire dragon slayer," their opponent states, "Well this isn't going to be easy for either of us, since fire won't hurt us."

"How do you know my fire won't hurt you! I haven't even hit you yet," Natsu complains.

"Well, hit me with your best shot," Totomaru smirks.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu takes in a deep breath, "Spit!"

"Really Bro?" Tawna sighs as Natsu continually pelts the fire mage with spit.

"Do you think this is a game!" Totomaru sighs.

"Water dragon daggers!" Tawna flings a couple of daggers at the Element Four member then the rest go toward the lacrama.

"You brat, Exploding flame!"

"Water wall… Ahhh!" The flame connects with the wall of water, and explodes, the force sends Tawna flying back into the wall.

"Tawna!" Natsu shouts looking at his sister covered in scratches.

"I'm okay," Tawana says standing dusting off her shorts.

"Two minutes until Jupiter fires,"

"Natsu we need to hurry!" Happy shouts erratically fling around in circles.

"Not happening, Orange fire!" Totomaru, shouts.

"You call that an attack? I call it a snack." Natsu smirks sucking down part of the flames then clutches his nose, "Nasty!"

"That stinks," Tawna says clutching her nose, "You actually ate that?"

"That's a dirty trick!" Natsu shouts colliding heads with the black and white haired mage.

"And a face full of spit isn't?" Totomaru sneers. Natsu begins to throw punches toward him, "So you want to fight without magic now?" He asks jumping back dodging, "Fine by me, my katana is at the ready." Totomaru shouts pulling out his sword ready to attack. He charges at the dragon slayer, Natsu dodges the swings. Natsu connects a kick to the other fire mage, sending the sword flying and sticking into the lacrama.

"Ha!" Natsu grins.

"Nice try, but my katana won't harm that giant lacrama," Totomaru smirks.

"Yes, but my Katawna can," Natsu smirks, "Katawna now!"

"Water Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu and Katawna's attacks catch the fire mage with his guard down. Water and Fire soaring past him.

"Your attacks are no good if you two can't even hit your target." Totomaru says then realizing what is happening. The Dragneels attacks hit the katana driving it into the lacrama, "Oh crap!"

"Who said you were the target," Tawna smirks as the lacrama begins to crack.

"Three, Two, One," The cannon starts to activate causing the lacrama to shatter, exploding up through the barrel of the cannon. The walls around the lacrama crumble due to the impact of the explosion. Natsu pulls Tawna near him so the rubble won't hit her. All the sudden the guild begins to move.

"What's going on!" Natsu shouts as he and Tawna struggle to stand.

"Everything is tilting!" Happy shouts.

"He's awakening it right now? But there is no horizontal stabilization in here," Totomaru gasps.

"What!" Natsu and Tawna shout confused as they are both knocked to the ground.

"You Fairies are through!" Totomaru shouts, "Phantom's Giant will slaughter you all!"

"Natsu, Tawna, get up!" Happy shouts as the movement of the guild brings them both down with motion sickness.

"We can't," Tawna mumbles.

"Kneel before me you brats!" Jose voice echoes over the air, "savior your last moments, cause soon I will end your pathetic lives."

"Come on," Happy begs shaking the two dragon slayers, "You have to get up!"

"Since you got motion sickness," Totomaru smirks, "I guess you won't be eating fire. It's type to finish you two flies off." He states forming an orange magic circle.

"Naaattssuuu!" Happy shouts.

"Prepare to die Dragon Slayers… Wait," His arms become encased in ice, "What's happening to me!" He shouts as ice begins to spread.

"You're not a man, You're a backwards shooting snow flake!" Elfman shouts as he punches the Element Four member out of the guild.

"Thanks you guys," Natsu says as he and Tawna sit up.

"You two are so cool!" Happy shouts to Gray and Elfman standing in front of them, "You showed him who's boss!"

"What's your deal you two," Gray sighs, "That was just sad,"

"If you were real men, you'd make the giant sick of you," Elfman boast loadly.

"So is this all that is left of the cannon?" Gray asks glancing to the shattered remains of the lacrama.

"Yup!" Tawna grins.

"Well, then I guess you two did okay." Gray smirks.

"This thing must have finally stopped moving," Natsu grins standing and helping Tawna up.

"Yeah, I feel fine now," Tawna sighs in relief.

"I'm gonna fly outside and see what is going on," Happy says flying out of the hole in the wall. Natsu looks down to Tawna and peers closer to her face.

"What?" Tawna scowls.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He squints.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Tawna rolls her large eyes, "I just got thrown into the wall." She says throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey, what's wrong with your arm Kid?" Gray asks.

"What, nothing… hey!" Tawna says lowering her arm in front of her and surprised she can see through it, "Hmmm, that's strange," Tawna says looking from her hand to her forearm that is now water.

"Why is it water!" Natsu shouts.

"I don't know!" Tawna shouts back.

"Turn it back!"

"I don't know how!" Tawna yells back at her brother.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Happy shouts flying into the room, Tawna and Natsu stop yelling at each other, and a magic circle appears around Tawna's hand causing her arm to change back to normal. "Was your arm just water?" Happy asks going off topic.

"Forget about it right now," Tawna glances confused at her now normal arm, "What did you see?" Happy goes on and tells the four about how the Giant is drawing a magic circle.

"What do we do!" Natsu shouts, "We gotta stop them!"

"We should, split up and look for this thing's power source." Gray says.

"We're never gonna catch a break," Elfman sighs.

"Come on, let's do this!" Natsu grins, "Tawna you're with me!"

"Got it!" Tawna grins, "Let's go!" The four all go separate ways running through the halls or the guild.

"Hey, I just thought of something! Once we beat Jose, we can finally put an end to this fighting," Natsu grins.

"Are that stupid!" Tawna yells.

"That guy is just as strong as Master! There is no way you can beat him!" Happy shouts flying between the two slayers.

"Well Gramps is down, so someone is gonna have to do it." Natsu pouts.

"You idiot!" Tawna yells coming to a stop, "Why do you always try to be the hero? There's no way you can beat him. We may able to stop the Giant, but none of us can take on Jose!"

"Don't worry Bugs," Natsu places a hand on her head, "I can handle him," He says proudly, "Come on, lets figure out how to stop the Giant!"

"You got it!" Tawna grins.

"Aye!" Happy cheers as the three begin racing through the halls again. The Dragneels come to a large door at the end of the hall, opening to a large room. A stream of wind knocks the Dragon slayer's feet out from under them. Sending Natsu onto his back and Tawna tumbling into him.

"What was that!" Tawna yells sitting up.

"How sad," A deep voice echoes through the room, accompanied by a tornado.

"I didn't even sense his magic power," Tawna gasps as a large man dressed in green stands in front of them.

"I will make your wings of fire and water, wither, and fall, and all that will remain are two dragon's corpses," The large man states poetically.

"Say what?" Natsu says standing angrily.

"I think he said he's gonna kill us Bro." Tawna says standing, "He's one of the Element Four."

"My name is Aria," He states with tears streaming down his face, "I am the strongest of the Element Four. I have come in hopes of hunting a couple of dragons."

"You must be a wind wizard," Natsu states, "I've dealt with your kind before."

"He's a lot stronger than Erigor." Happy says.

"We'll just see about that," Natsu smirks cracking his knuckles, "Fire Dragon wing attack." Aria deflects the attack effortlessly, "What, I didn't even touch him?"

"Water Dragon Daggers!" Tawna shoots the ice towards the large man, but he manipulates the wind and sends the ice flying right back to her. Tawna dodges and flips out of the way back toward Natsu, "This is bad." She states.

Natsu charges again, but Aria blast him with a large and powerful gust of air sending him fling into Katawna.

"Ow! Get off me!" Tawna shouts kicking him off. The twelve-year old stands and kicks blasts of water toward Aria, but no prevail and she is hit and sent tumbling into the wall. "None of our attack are even touching him," She groans as she crawls off the floor breathlessly.

"You have endured my attacks, and yet you are still standing." Aria speaks to the two heavily breathing dragon slayers.

"Yeah! Watch this, Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu charges.

"Let see how you fair against my Air Space." The large man states placing his arms in front of him, "This will truly test your power."

"Don't see no Air Space magic!" Natsu shouts as he collides with an invisible wall of air.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts running forward placing her arms out to her sides. The water from outside begins to move, and streams come shattering through the window towards Aria, but just as Natsu did, her water is met with an invisible wall, "I don't understand, how does he know out attacks are coming?" Tawna breathes heavily looking at Aria's blindfolded eyes

"I'm impressed, you Dragon Slayers are stronger than I thought," Aria speaks.

"We can take whatever you dish out." Natsu shouts.

"Never underestimate members of Fairy Tail!" Tawna yells.

"WE'RE FIRED UP NOW!" The two shout, preparing to attack once more.

* * *

 **A/N- Thought some siblings working together was a good place to stop. I'm so happy people are enjoying this story. Please review! Any questions or suggestions please PM me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- This story has been on my mind so much lately. I'm trying to get everything sorted out in my head. I have so many ideas in my head for the future of this story, but I cannot decide between a few options.**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't the most entertaining in the world.**

 **Please review! I love hearing feedback!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Water Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The Dragneels send another around of Dragon slyer magic to their opponent, but Aria deflects them. He alters the wind and sends their attacks back at them. Water and fire come barreling towards them knocking Natsu off his feet and sending Tawna rolling several feet back.

"Oh no!" Happy shouts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tawna groans standing once more, "How are we gonna beat him?" she breaths heavily. She's starting to feel how low her magic energy is.

"He's not that tough!" Natsu yells jumping to his feet, "Let's see what you got," He smirks.

"Air Space Seven!" Aria sends a spell out from his palm. Orbs of air explode around Tawna and Natsu, knocking them backwards. Natsu is able to land on his feet, but Tawna is struggling to get up once more.

"Tawna, how you holdin up," Natsu asks glancing right behind him.

"Not… so well…" Tawna breaths heavily, "I'm running low on magic energy." She stands on her scratched and bruise legs wobbling slightly.

"You stand back," Natsu states, "Let me take care of him."

"There's always someone better than you Dragon Slayers," Aria states poetically.

"Let's see then!" Natsu shouts bumping his fire engulfed fists together and bring them to his mouth, "Fire Dragon Roar!" The fire shoots toward the Element Four member. Aria swiftly disintegrates into thin air.

"He's gone!" Happy shouts.

"Where did he go?" Natsu says looking around him. Suddenly Tawna's scream cuts through the still air, "Tawna!" Natsu turns and Aria is standing behind Tawna, who is floating in midair.

"I shall end this with a gift," Aria starts, "I shall have you end up just like your master," Two green magic circles appear around Tawna.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouts charging towards the massive wizard, holding Tawna captive.

"Air Space Drain!" Tawna's screams echo through the hall as she feels the rest of her magic energy start drain from her body.

"NO!" He shouts, but Aria catches him in midair and the same magic circle appear around Natsu. The Dragneel's screams fill the room as tears pour from under Aria's blindfold.

"So sad!" Aria cries, "Any wizard caught in my air space will be completely drain of their magic power!"

"NATSU! TAWNA!" Happy screams. Tawna's eyes begin to droop and both start to turn green like Master. Suddenly their bodies drop before the spell is completed. Natsu lands on his feet and Tawna on her hands and knees struggling to rise.

"ERZA!" Happy cheers happily as the scarlet wizard lands from attacking Aria, stopping the drain spell.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Natsu asks concerned. The last Tawna and him saw of her. Was that she was passed out in the guild. Erza turns glaring towards wind wizard, making Natsu and Happy jump back near and exhausted now standing Tawna.

"She's pissed!" Happy shouts.

"So you're the one who hurt Makarov," Erza snaps.

"The great Erza Scarlet," Aria starts, "how unfortunate. It seems like you will lose your head alongside your friends."

"Master suffered by your hands, I will avenge him." Erza states.

"You can't, your injured," Natsu argues as Aria laughs.

"Now that I have a worthy opponent, I'll take my battle more seriously." The air wizard begins to remove his blindfold to reveal his powerful eyes.

"What's he doin?" Natsu asks stepping back.

"His magic… power… is in his… eyes." Tawna breaths holding onto his vest to keep standing.

"Now," Aria grins evilly, "Step into Zero Air Space of Death. It takes the lives of all those who dare to enter." The air begins to move rapidly around Erza creating a vacuum. Natsu pushes Tawna behind him and Happy quickly grabs onto his scarf so he won't be blown away in the gusts.

"A spell that takes lives, "Erza shouts over the wind requipping a sword, "How can you just take lives so easily!" Erza yells as she charges into the wind.

"Erza!" Natsu shouts concerned.

"Lets see how you handle this!" Aria sends out more magic towards Erza.

"AHHHHHHH!" Erza yells cutting through the wind with her sword, advancing closer and closer to her target.

"What, How?" Aria shouts in unbelief. Erza requips above him to her heaven's wheel armor.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Swords begin to rain down upon Aria. Their magic shines bright and strong as they knock him to the ground unconscious.

"She took him out with one shot!" Happy shouts shocked as Erza lands.

"Man, she really one scary lady," Natsu shouts.

"Someone like you will never even hold a candle to Master Makarov," Erza glares back to Aria, "You will only be remembered as a sobbing coward who fell before my blade." The Guild hall begins to shaking once more as the last member of the Element Four was defeated. Natsu and Tawna struggle to stay standing as Erza requips back to normal. From exhaustion Erza falls, but Natsu quickly is able to catch her.

"Erza!" Natsu says as she falls into his arms as the room stops shaking

"Attention you Fairy Flies," Jose voice speaks above, "Listen carefully," Lucy's scream echoes over the head.

"Lucy!" Happy shouts.

"We have captured Lucy Heartfilia, it leaves us with just one more thing to do. Wiping out the rest of you miserable brats!" Jose shouts.

"No way," Natsu growls

"Oh no Tawna!" Happy shouts. Natsu looks up and sees Tawna wobbling on her feet. Her eyes droop and her body crumples to the ground.

"Katawna!" Natsu shouts as he watches his sister pass out. Happy quickly flies over to her.

"She's breathing heavily," Happy states, "Tawna wake up!" Happy shakes her softly receiving a pained moan from her.

"She'll be okay," Erza breathes as she regains consciousness.

"Erza!" Natsu says surprised to see her awake.

"Aria's spell didn't completely wipe her of her magic energy, but it came close." Erza says then looks to Natsu, "You need to use your strength deep inside you, find your strength and awaken it for Lucy, Tawna, for our guild. Go save Lucy, and end this thing!" Erza states sitting up.

Natsu stands and flames begin to engulf his body as what little strength he has left comes to life. He turns to Erza and nods then looks to Tawna.

"She'll be safer her with me," Erza states, "Go, you don't have much time. Go get Lucy!" Erza demands.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu nods.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheers grabbing his best friend to go search for their blonde-haired partner.

Erza watches as the Fire Dragon Slayer flies off and glances to the small pink-haired mage near her. Erza struggles to stand and carefully drags Tawna to the nearby pillar. The Requip mage collapse with exhaustion and pulls Tawna's head into her lap. Brushing her pink hair from her face, Erza feels the heat radiating off her forehead.

"Erza!" A voice shouts at the entrance of the hall. Erza glances up and sees Gray, Elfman, and Mira run toward her, "Are you okay?" Gray asks as they come closer.

"Oh no," Mira gasps as she notices Tawna laying with her, "What happened?"

"Looks like something big went down," Elfman states as they stop near the two injured mages.

"Tawna and Natsu got caught in Aria's drain spell," Erza states, "I got here just in time to stop it before the spell was completed. Natsu was able to bounce back, but Tawna is really low on magic energy and is now running a fever." The three mages look around their surroundings and then stop when they see Aria lying on the ground across the room.

"That's Aria!" Mira shouts.

"You got shot by that cannon and still fought that guy?" Elfman asks as Mira kneels next to Tawna.

"What were you thinking?" Gray asks,

"You beat him on your own?" Mira asks as she places a hand onto Tawna's forehead.

"It just sort of happened," Erza smiles slightly, "Natsu and Tawna did put up quite the fight against him though." She says glancing to Tawna.

"We may have to have Porlyusica look at her when we get the chance," Mira says about Tawna, "She's pretty weak right now."

"We should get her out of here," Gray says kneeling down as grey shadows leak into the room. Tawna rolls over and groans feeling the heaviness of the magic lurking around them. "I don't like this feeling," Gray says standing.

"I'm manly and it's giving me chills," Elfman shivers.

"It's pure evil," Mira states as clapping sounds behind them.

"Bravo, you all are quite aware of your surroundings, impressive Fairy Tail wizards," They turn and see the dark master of Phantom Lord, "You destroyed Jupiter, disposed of my elite force, and you managed to bring my magic giant to its knees," Jose grins with dark energy surrounding him.

"Master Jose," Erza glares.

"He's the Master of Phantom?" Gray asks stepping back.

"It's like a black cloud of darkness surrounding him," Mira gasps, "Even Tawna can feel it." She brings the twelve-year old closer to her body as her breathing becomes a bit more rapid.

"You all have done well in entertaining me," Jose sneers, "Allow me to return the favor," he says as he begins to raise his hand.

"You ready?" Gray glances to Elfman as the stand protectively in front of the girls, "Ice make saucer,"

"Beast arm!"

"No don't do it!" Erza shouts as Gray and Elfman spring to attack. Dark magic erupts from Jose going through both Gray and Elfman, tossing them easily into the rubble in the room.

"Gray, Elfman!" Mira shouts. Hugging Tawna closer to her chest as Erza struggle to stand. Jose sends another blast of magic toward them. Mira attempts to hold Tawna as they are blown from the spot on the floor. As they land Mira quickly clovers Tawna's body with her own shielding her from any other blasts.

"Erza requips a sword and charges to Phantom's master. Jose smirks and raises his hand to the red- headed mage attacking with dark explosions. Erza dodges the attacks and requips again swinging her sword towards him. Jose smirks and grabs her arm throwing her towards the rubble.

"Fascinating," Jose starts, "You took a shot from Jupiter and you are still standing."

"Only, because my friends have filled my heart with strength. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones I love," Erza shouts. The walls begin to rumble and rattle around them and Jose laughs.

"My, my, what an unruly dragon you have," He smirks then glances to Tawna laying on the ground, "Well, two unruly dragons, but one is down for the count."

"Don't even look at her," Erza growls, "He maybe unruly, but he is an extremely powerful wizard" Erza says raising her sword, "He may be just as powerful as me, if not stronger."

"There is no need to be modest Erza, your magic is just as spectacular as Salamander's." Jose smirks, "You're the first wizard to last this long against me." Jose glares, "You know what I really hate about Fairy Tail, the fact that there are so many powerful wizards like yourself who align with Makarov." He flicks his figure throwing Erza into the wall behind her. He continues sending attacks at her as she quickly dodges. "I'm going to make him suffer by taking away his precious guild hall and his children. Then I can swoop in and kill him."

"Ahhh!" Erza shouts swinging her sword at Jose, but only to be met with air as he disappears and reappears behind her.

"Phantom Lord has always been at the top," Jose speaks, "However, Fairy Tail has been climbing the ranks with the names Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, and Mystogan became known. Stories of two dragon slayers have caught like fire, now we are considered equal. It repulses me!"

"Silence!" Erza shouts taking another swing. Jose, just as before, disappears and moves somewhere else.

"We are fighting for our lives because you're jealous!" Erza shouts.

"We just wanted to prove that we are the dominant guild," Jose sneers.

"How could you, and for a petty reason!" Erza attacks again, but Jose's magic captures her holding her captive before him.

"I have never been fond of your guild, that is not what triggered this war. We were hired by the Heartfilia family to find his daughter." Jose states.

"Lucy," Erza breaths fighting against her restraints.

"The child of one of the kingdoms wealthiest families is now in Fairy Tail. Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top."

"Lucy… ran… away," A small voice behind Jose and Erza breathes heavily.

"Tawna!" Erza shouts.

"She… doesn't… have… the...money," Tawna breaths as she struggles to raise her head.

"What!" Jose shouts angrily.

"You have been misinformed about Lucy," Erza smirks, "She works constantly to afford an apartment for 70,000 Jewel a month. She fights to make a living, she's no different than anyone in the guild. She maybe the daughter of the Heartfilia family, but she is one of us now. We will do anything to protect her!" Erza shouts.

"I'm not going to just hand her over to her father. I will hold her prisoner until he meets my demands!" Jose shouts as he shocks Erza with his magic again making her struggle, "Keep struggling like that, you will only make this more painful!" Jose smirks as thunder rolls over head. Jose's magic around Erza diminishes and she is lowered to the ground.

"How," Erza breathes and she looks to the source of light coming from behind her, "Master."

"You have shed the blood of my children, and that is not forgivable!" Master states as he steps before Jose, "This war between us has gone on too long, lets end this here and now!" Gramps demands.

"If we fight it could create a catastrophe," Jose says as his eyes turn dark and magic begins to circle around him. With a blast of bright yellow light Makarov prepares to fight.

"In order to protect my guild and children, I will take that risk." Gramps states as the magic energy begins to rise around the two Wizard Saints. Jose blows attacks to Makarov, but is easily blocked. "You kids need to get out of here!" He tells Erza.

"Gramps!" Gray shouts standing.

"We'll stay here!" Elfman shouts.

"No!" Erza yells, "Do as he says," She says as more explosions happen between them, "Let's go, Gray get Katawna on your back. We need to get to where it is safe." Gray nods and carefully lifts Tawna onto his back who is currently conscious. And Elfman help Mira stand.

"Tawna's here?!" Gramps shouts shocked.

"That little brat and the Salamander certainly did a number on the Jupiter cannon," Jose smirks evilly, "Unfortunately, she was no match against Aria. If it wasn't for Erza, I'm sure that little dragon would be dead." Jose says as the magic around him begins to build.

"Get out now!" Gramps shouts. Erza nods and the kids all leave the room, looking for a way out of the guild.

"We need to get to land!" Erza shouts, "There's no knowing what could happen between those two!" Explosions begin to go off within the guild as they run towards an exit. Gray feels the heat from Tawna's body on his back, her fever hasn't changed. Gray lowers his own body temperature to hopefully help her fever. The group of wizards make their way to the edge of the guild.

"Elfman take Tawna," Gray says passing the pre-teen off, "Ice make floor!" Ice expands from the guild to the land below. Elfman holds close to Tawna and they slide down first, followed by Erza, Mira, and Gray. Once they are all safely on land Mira checks on Tawna who is leaning her head against Elfman's chest.

"How are you doing?" Mira asks softly placing her hand on the girl's forehead. Her fever has gone down a little thanks to Gray, but her breathing is still slightly heavy.

"Tired," Tawna says simply between her breaths.

"Wanna try some ice," Gray asks holding up a chunk of ice. Tawna shakes her head and pushes his hand away, "She's even pushing away ice, we need to get her to Porlyusica soon."

"She's at least awake now," Erza smiles, "That's better than nothing." She says as large explosion goes off in the guild out in the water, followed by a blinding white light.

"Gramps is really going at it in there." Gray states looking to the water.

"Cause he's a man!" Elfman grins as another blinding light, a larger one, sweeps over them.

"This is Fairy Law," Erza says stepping forward.

"What's that?" Gray asks.

"Spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light, It only affects who the caster sees as their enemy." Erza smiles as the light slowly begins to fade, all the dark magic is gone from the air. The four teens and Tawna all quickly make it back to where the rest of the guild is. Everyone is cheering and hugging to their victory. Happy flies over and sets Lucy down on the ground near Gray and them.

"Tawna!" Happy smiles and flies over to the girl who is still in Elfman's arms.

"Hey, Happy" Tawna smiles slightly scratching the cat behind the ear.

"Happy, can you get Natsu?" Erza asks, "We need to get Tawna to Porlyusica, and I'm sure he needs some medical attention too."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheers as he flies off.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asks quietly.

"She'll be fine," Gramps smiles as he approaches from behind, "The child's magic energy may be low, but she will recover with some well-earned rest."

"Yeah, WE WON!" Natsu cheers as Happy flies down with him.

"Aye!" Happy smiles as he places Natsu back on the ground. Natsu turns and smiles when he sees Tawna is awake.

"Hey Bugs, good to see you're awake," Natsu smiles as Elfman passes Tawna off into his arms. Tawna smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. "We'll get you feeling better soon." Gramps approaches the destroyed Guild hall and sighs.

"They sure did a number on it," He says.

"Master," Lucy says with her lip trembling, "I'm so sorry,"

"Child, don't let this get ya down." Gramps smiles.

"Let's see a smile Lu." Levy says as Team Shadow Gear approaches.

"Levy you're all right." Lucy smiles a little.

"We beat Phantom there's no reason to be sad." Levy smiles.

"But it's all my fault." Lucy argues.

"No one in the guild blames you child," Gramps starts, "In a guild one person's emotions becomes everyone's emotions. There is no reason to feel guilty, everyone here cares about you. Hold your head high, because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family." Gramps smiles as Lucy's tears begin to flow. "Okay you lot!" Gramps turns, "If you need medical care, get it, you all go and rest. Tomorrow we begin rebuilding our home!"

"AYE!" The guild cheers as they all go their separate ways from the rubble of the guild.

* * *

 **A/N_ Sorry this chapter was a bit boring. I tried my best. Hopefully I can update again soon. I love you all please let me know what you thing. Got any questions or concerns please PM me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey y'all! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Sooooo, In my head Tawna is not at the tower of heaven. Now listen, I feel it was unrealistic to have her in every arc, and I could not figure how she would fit in to the arc. Also, the tower of heaven where the team really started to get to know Juvia, so I feel like having Tawna there would take that away. Are y'all following me, if not I'm sorry.**

 **QUESTION ANSWERS!**

 **Lizzie Marlow to answer your question. Yes, Tawna will develop other types of magic. She won't be confined to just Dragon Slayer magic. My little hint in, I think chapter 12, with her arm turning to water is the start to potential water body in the future. I want to mix in just Water magic in with her dragon slayer abilities. There is another spell I have in mind for the future for Tawna, but that will have to wait until the Battle of Fairy Tail arc!**

 **Anyways… Please enjoy and review. I love hearing from you, any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to ask.**

 **I wasn't a fan of the short Loke arc. It wasn't bad, but I felt like it was kind of boring to try and write. This is a filler chapter though, kind of breaking up the phantom arc and tower of heaven.**

 **This chapter will have the back story of how Laxus and Tawna became close. It's cute, so I suggest you read it. And yes, Laxus acts differently around Tawna verses the rest of the guild. Sorry this got longer than I expected, but it's cute still.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"It's kinda weird to think you're a celestial spirit," Gray says facing Loke, "I always thought your magic energy was kinda odd."

"Yeah it is a bit of a shock," A tired looking Happy says putting down a backpack he was holding.

"Sorry I never told you guys," Loke smirks scratching behind his head.

"I guess it make sense why Natsu couldn't figure out your magic during the whole body switching fiasco," Gray laughs.

"That's right," Lucy laughs, "After him and Tawna got switched out of each other's bodies, Natsu ended up as you and Tawna as Happy."

"Speaking of the Flame Brain," Gray says looking around, "Where is he?"

"He's coming," Happy looks down, "Tawna has been sick all night. I flew a head to see what Mira suggest we do."

"Oh no," Lucy gasps, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"We don't know," Happy sighs, "She hasn't been able to keep any food down. She wasn't feeling good a couple nights ago when we were lookin for Loke, and it kind of went downhill from there."

"That sucks," Gray says.

"Yeah, especially since she just got over getting her magic drained." Loke adds.

"Since we have a few rooms in the guild done, Mira said to bring her here. She gonna stay in the temporary infirmary, and Mira gonna call Porlyusica to see what she suggests." Happy says as the two dragon slayers enter the half-renovated guild. "How she doin Natsu?" Happy asks as Natsu approaches closer with Tawna in her pajamas on his back.

"I at least got her to stop throwing up long enough to get her here," Natsu says with tired bags under his eyes, "Not that she has anything left to throw up."

"Poor thing," Lucy says looking at the little Dragon Slayer. Her face is pale and dark bags lay under her normally bright eyes, which have now dulled.

"Mira!" Happy shouts making Tawna groan and press a hand to her head.

"Happy," Natsu snaps.

"Oops, sorry Tawna," Happy apologies quietly as Mira come out from behind the bar.

"My goodness," Mira says as she approaches the siblings, "Poor thing can't catch a break lately," She says placing her hand on the pre-teens forehead, "I sent Elfman to pick up some medicine from Porlyusica, she should be feeling better in a day or two." Mira smiles.

"Thanks again for helping," Natsu sighs in relief, "She's been miserable for the last two days."

"We'll get her feelin better," Mira smiles, "Right behind those curtains is the makeshift infirmary." Natsu nods and adjusts Tawna on his back and makes his way to the small room. Happy grabs the backpack and flies in behind them.

"That kid is always getting sick," Gray states shaking his head.

"She has never had the strongest immune system," Mira smiles, "But having her magic drained a few weeks ago, probably didn't help much either." She says as Happy and Natsu exit the infirmary.

"That was quick," Gray states.

"She fell asleep right has her head hit the pillow," Natsu sighs.

"Being up all night really took it out of her." Happy says landing on Natsu's head.

"Well, she needs rest if she's gonna get better," Lucy smiles.

"Speaking of rest," Gray says turning to Loke, "Shouldn't you be in the spirit world right now?"

"I'm doing better than before," Loke smiles.

"If you're a celestial spirit, then why aren't you some sort of animal, like a cow or something?" Natsu asks.

"Not all spirits are animals. Take Virgo as an example." Loke laughs.

"That's not true, I've seen her as a gorilla!" Natsu shouts.

"She's wasn't a gorilla," Lucy shakes her head, "A big ugly spirit, yes. Loke is a lion spirit."

"Wait, isn't that a big cat!" Happy smiles widely.

"Yep," Loke laughs as the blue feline hugs his neck.

"You're the coolest spirit ever," Happy salivates gnawing on Loke's shoulder.

"If I had a fish spirit, you would be taking those words back," Lucy laughs.

"Man, I wish I had a spirit," Natsu complains.

"What kind of spirit would it be?" Happy questions.

"A dragon, so I could practice my magic on it!" Natsu boasts shooting fire from his mouth.

"You don't summon a spirit to practice magic on it!" Lucy shouts.

"You summon them when you need some love," Loke says smoothly placing an arm around Lucy.

"Okay," She sighs, "I think it's time for you to go back," Lucy raises his gate key to him, "You are still not up to your full strength yet."

"Wait, I got ya something," He says digging in his pocket, "Here," The lion spirit pulls out tickets to a resort, "You all did so much for me, so it's the least I could do."

"What!"

"The beach!"

"I have never been to a place like this before," The team shouts grabbing their respected tickets.

"I gave Erza her ticket, I hope you all have a good time." Loke smiles.

"Hurry up!" Erza shouts dragging her large cart of baggage behind her, "You don't want to be left behind."

"What are we gonna do about Tawna," Happy asks glancing to the small room where the sick girl is sleeping.

"You all go ahead," Mira smiles from behind the bar, "She will be fine here. You all need to relax, and she needs her rest."

"I don't know," Natsu says worried.

"It will be fine Flame Brain," Gray states, "She won't be able to get any rest with us out here yelling and screaming all day."

"Well, okay." Natsu sighs, "Let's get going!" He shouts.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheers as the team begins to file of the half-done guild hall. Mira laughs quietly at Fairy Tail's strongest team. She turns and goes to check on the sick dragon slayer in the room behind her. Pulling back the curtain, she sees the small girl curled up with a few blankets sound asleep. Mira smiles to see her still asleep after all the commotion her team caused as they were leaving.

Soon the guild was busy and noisy as usual. People were eating, drinking, and chatting. Gramps has taken his usual spot on the bar sipping his beer when a small cough begins from the room behind the bar.

"How's the child?" Gramps asks glancing to the curtain.

"She woke up a few minutes ago with a cough," Mira sighs, "I got her to keep some broth down at least. I'm still waiting on Elfman with the medicine from Porlyusica. He should be coming soon." Within a couple of minutes Elfman walks into guild.

"Got the medicine Sis," Elfman holds up a small bag as he approaches the bar, "She said it may knock her out for a couple hours, but she should be feelin better after she wakes up."

"Thanks, Elfman," Mira smiles taking the bag from her brother, "Elfman, why is your cheek red?"

"That old hag hit me with a broom!" He shouts covering his cheek.

"Porlyusica hasn't changed a bit," Gramps laughs sipping from his mug.

"Oh dear," Mira laughs as she takes the medicine into Tawna.

* * *

The guild begins to wind down for the night. Tawna is still sleeping from the medicine and only a few people remain in the guild. Laxus walks in through the tentative opening in the hall and straight to the bar.

"Hello Laxus," Mira smiles, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Thunder Legion an I have a big job tomorrow, I have some planning to do." He answers sipping his mug the she-devil placed in front of him.

"Hey Mira?" Levy approaches carrying a small stack of books, "Is Tawna awake yet? I have books to give her to keep her occupied." The script mage smiles.

"She's still asleep, but I'm sure you can sneak them in there for when she wakes up." Mira smiles.

"She's been out for a while," Levy states.

"Yeah, I don't think Porlyusica took in consideration Tawna's small size for the amount of medicine she told us to give her," Mira giggle, "She should be waking up soon though."

"Is Squirt sick?" Laxus asks looking up from the papers he has in front of him. As Levy walks into the small room behind the bar.

"Yeah, the poor thing was apparently up all night throwing up. Natsu and Happy brought her here, because they didn't know what else to do to help her." Mira says glancing to the infirmary, "Even if though the medicine made her sleep, she already looks better. She's gotten some of her color back into her face."

"Mira," Levy steps out from behind the curtain, "Tawna just woke up, and she's wondering if she could get some soup."

"Oh good," Mira grins, "She must be feeling better." She smiles and prepares the soup for the girl.

"Is she gonna be here alone all night?" Levy asks.

"We are trying to find someone to stay here tonight," Mira sighs, "But everyone has something going on either tonight or tomorrow night."

"If we weren't leaving for a mission in the morning I would stay," Levey says.

"I can stay," Laxus says as he peers at his paper work.

"Are you sure Laxus?" Mira asks, "Don't you and the Thunder Legion have a job tomorrow."

"I'm gonna be up most of the night going over the plan Freed made for us anyways," He says glancing up from his paper.

"Well since you're gonna be the one staying here tonight," Mira smiles, "You can take her the soup," She places the small bowl of vegetable soup and a cup of ice on the bar. Laxus sighs and picks up the bowl and glass of ice chips and walks to the curtain, knocking on the door-less frame.

"Come in," Tawna's voice says quietly. Laxus move the curtain aside and enters. Tawna is sitting up in the bed, hair in a messy ponytail, face not as pale as it once was, flipping through one of the books Levy dropped off.

"Feelin better?" Laxus asks pulling up a chair.

"Laxus?" Tawna says surprised turning to see the tall blonde handing her the soup, "What are you doing here?"

"The team and I have job tomorrow, and I have some plans to go over tonight. Mira needed someone to stay in the guild tonight, so I volunteered."

"So, you're babysitting me?" Tawna sighs taking the small bowl from him.

"It's not the first time," Laxus states, "Where's your idiot brother?"

"I don't know," She shrugs, "I fell asleep right after getting to the guild this morning, but when I woke up the first time, those two idiots, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were gone." Tawna says setting her soup in her lap.

"they probably ran off on a job or something." Laxus says then furrows his brow, "Why is your arm water?"

"Ahh!" Tawna jumps, "Not again." She sighs drooping her head.

"Again?"

"It's been happening since Natsu and I destroyed Jupiter cannon." Tawna sighs. She concentrates on her arm trying to change it back, but instead freezes it. "Ahh." She lifts her now frozen arm and moves her fingers a bit, "Not what I was trying to do, but that's kind of cool." She smiles making Laxus laugh as she tries to turn her arm back, this time successfully.

"At least it's not like your Water Dragon Sneeze,"

"Hey," Tawna scowls, "I was five, I couldn't help it." Laxus looks to her bed and notices something sitting in the corner of the mattress next to her pillow. "You still have that old thing?" He asks pointing to the beat up, droopy winged, yellow and orange dragon stuffie.

"Happy must slipped it in the backpack when he packed it for me while my head was in the toilet this morning," Tawna smiles looking at the old dragon, "I haven't slept with it in years, it usually sits on a shelf. I still remember when you gave it to me."

"It was the first time I babysat you," Laxus smiles.

* * *

 **7 years ago**

"Hey kids!" Gildarts shouts gathering the older children around Macao, Wakaba, and himself, "How do you all feel about goin on missions with us?" Hearing the request, the kids begin to cheer and shout. The adults let out a loud laugh.

"Well, I take that reaction as a yes." Macao laughs.

"I call Gildarts!" Natsu shouts feeling a small tug on his shirt. He turns and looks down to his five-year old little sister. "Oh, Buggy," Natsu sighs placing a hand on her head.

"Natsu," Gramps says from the bar, "If you need someone to watch her for a few days, Laxus can do it."

"What?" 16-year-old Laxus snaps leaning on the pillar, "You got to be kidding me, Old Man"

"Come on Laxus, you're injured from your last mission and need your rest. The least you can do is look after her." Gramps grins.

"I don't know Gramps," Natsu eyes Laxus, then glances to Tawna.

"I'll be here, and so will Reedus. I guarantee she's in good hands." Gramps reassures.

"I still haven't agreed to watch the kid," Laxus sighs crossing his arms leaning against the pillar. He raises his head and his eyes are met with large dark green eyes, with pieces of pink hair falling into them.

"Laxus, you can't say no to this cute face, now can you?" Gildarts smiles holding Katawna up in front of the teen. She blinks her eyes a few times at Laxus then smiles a large toothless grin.

"Fine," Laxus sighs, "I'll watch the squirt."

"Atta boy Laxus!" Gildarts smiles pulling the lightning mage into a hug.

"Hey, let go of me!" Laxus tries to push away the crash mage.

"Your squishing me!" Tawna's small voice squeaks between the two.

"Oops, sorry Tawna," Gildarts releases Laxus, "I forgot to put you down," He smiles placing the small child back on her feet.

"It'ssss okay," Tawna lisps. The girl runs over to Levy and crawls up on to the bench with the script mag.

"I swear that kid got cuter when she lost her front teeth." Gildarts laughs.

"I still don't know about this," Natsu pouts.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Lisanna smiles.

"Yeah, Laxus probably can take better care of her," Mira smirks.

"Stop it Mira," Erza snaps.

"Hey! I take good care of my sister," Natsu complains.

"You did leave her here the other day," Gray adds.

"Shut it Streaker! That was an accident." Natsu crosses her arms pouting, "She's tiny. She's easy to miss."

"I can't help that I'm ssssmall," Tawna stands on the bench facing her brother, making him and the rest of the group giggle. "What?"

"You have a lisp, Buggy," Natsu grins.

"That'sss your fault," Tawna glares.

"I didn't mean to knock you over yesterday," Natsu sighs, "Those teeth were loose anyways."

"The kid did take the fall like a champ," Macao laughs.

"Yeah, not even a single tear," Wakaba adds laughing as Gildarts stands.

"It's getting late kids, I suggest you all rest up for tomorrow." He grins.

 **Next morning**

"Is everyone here?" Macao asks glancing around to the kids who have gathered early in the Guild.

"We are still missing Natsu," Gildarts says looking for the fiery pink haired mage.

"He should be here soon," Lisanna states glancing to the door.

"Tawna, stop!"

"Put me down!"

"Sounds like they're at it again," Gray smirks crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana sighs.

"No, it's faster if I carry you… Oww!" Natsu shouts as he walks in with Tawna on his back. Tawna yanks a chunk of his hair and squirms off his back and glares up to him.

"Tawna," Gramp's voice echoes from the bar, "You can put your bag in the infirmary upstairs," He smiles.

"Okay!" Tawna grins and runs up the stairs with her small backpack.

"Natsu," Laxus says stepping up next to the 12-year-old.

"Yeah," Natsu says rubbing the spot on his head where Tawna pulled.

"Is there anything I need to know about the squirt?"

"Not really, she generally entertains herself," Natsu pauses and thinks for a moment, "Actually, she's been fighting going to sleep." He says as Tawna climbs back down the stairs.

"Natsu, we need to get going!" Gildarts smiles.

"Okay, coming!" Natsu says, "Bye Tawna, be good," Natsu waves.

"Bye, bye!" Tawna grins waving next to the tall blonde. They begin to file out of the of the guild when Natsu turns around cupping his hand around his mouth.

"Oh Laxus, if she sneezes make sure you're out of the line of fire!" He shouts. Laxus raises and eyebrow and glances down to the kid at his feet. Tawna looks up and gives him a large smile.

"I don't know what he means, but give fair warning before you sneeze," He says to his little companion for the next three days.

"I'll t-th-try," Tawna says stumbling over her t's.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, Nassoo wasss late," Laxus can't help but smile at Tawna's troubles with her S's right now.

"What do you want Squirt?" He asks as the approach the bar.

"Fruit and glass of water, pwease." She smiles. Laxus nods and walks around the bar and grabs a small bowl of berries and a cup of water for her and a bowl of cereal and coffee for himself. he walks back around the bar and notices Tawna struggling to get up on the bar stool. Most five-year olds are small, but Tawna is a little smaller than a normal five-year old.

"Here Squirt," Laxus picks her up and sets her on the counter.

"Thank you," She smiles and begins to eat her berries. Laxus finishes his food and looks over to the kid next to him. Tawna is waving her hand over her water and little orbs begin to raise and fall from the glass.

"What do you usually do with your brother?" Laxus asks trying to find something to do with the kid.

"I have been wondering that too," Gramps says from the end of the bar.

"He'sss alwaysss training," Tawna shrugs, "Or trying to figure out where Igneel and Nanami are."

"Does he ever help you with your magic?" Laxus asks.

"Sometimes, but I'm still too little for him to teach me a lot of things." Tawna says looking down, "If I use my magic too much, I get sick."

"Don't worry Katawna," Gramps smiles, "As you grow, you will get stronger."

"Yeah," Laxus smiles to the small girl, "You'll be a great wizard one day." He places a hand on her head.

"Really?" Tawna smiles.

"Really," Laxus nods as the kid's nose scrunches.

"Ahhhchooo!" Laxus leans back just in time as a stream of water blast by his head. Shocked, he looks to the small Dragon Slayer who has been knocked on her back from the sneeze.

"I can see why Natsu said get out of the way now," Laxus says helping Tawna sit up and handing her a tissue.

"Eh hem," Laxus and Tawna look to the end of the bar to Gramps who is now soaking wet. The two glances at each other and start laughing.

"You needed a shower anyways Old Man," Laxus smiles then glances to Tawna, "Come on Squirt, let's go play outside." He says lifting the kid of the counter, "If you sneeze out there, at least you will water the flowers."

The day goes by quick, with only a few more sneezing accidents. It's now a few hours after dinner and Laxus is exhausted. Looking after and keeping a five-year old is tiring. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, but he's enjoying looking after the kid. He looks over to the little pink headed kid who is drawing a picture, sitting on the counter. Her eyes begin to droop and her head bobs slightly, she's starting to doze.

"Okay Squirt," Laxus says standing, "Let's get ready for bed. We can't have you falling asleep on the bar." Tawna sits up and with Laxus's help climbs off the counter. The tired kid slowly climbs the stairs to the bathroom to change into PJs and brush her teeth. Laxus pushes open the infirmary door and Tawna crawls into the bed closest to the door. "Do you need anything Squirt?" he asks placing a cup of water on the table beside the bed.

"No," She says sheepishly. To Laxus she looks nervous, but it's probably because she's staying here instead of home.

"Okay, if you need anything my room is just across the way," He says pointing to the room across from the one Tawna is staying in. Tawna nods as she begins to doze, "Night Squirt,"

"Night," She says quietly starting to sleep. Laxus closes the door and decides to get ready for bed himself.

"Laxus,"

"What Old Man, I want to go to bed." Laxus sighs.

"For someone who didn't want to babysit, you seem to be enjoying spending time with the little one," Gramps smirks.

"Shut it Gramps, go to bed." Laxus rolls his eyes entering his room.

 **Few hours later**

Laxus wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of a small cry.

"Huh?" Laxus gets up, rubbing his eyes. He leaves his room and makes his way to the infirmary. As he expected the small cry is coming from behind the door. "Tawna?" He asks opening the door slowly. Katawna is sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing Laxus, she quickly climbs out of bed and latches herself to his leg crying. He gets her to let go of his leg and kneels down in front of her. Tawna now latches her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Laxus sighs and picks up the small girl and carries her down to the couch in the guild hall below.

"What's wrong?" He asks laying back on the couch.

"Bad d-dreams," Tawna cries into his shirt. Laxus remembers Natsu saying something about her not want to sleep.

"Is that why you been giving Natsu trouble going to sleep?" He feels her nods. Laxus softly rubs her back, but he doesn't really know how to handle this situation. "It's okay Tawna," He feels her small hands grip his shirt, "What does Natsu do to calm you down?"

"He's a h-heavy sssleeper," She stutters and lisps. Laxus sighs, Natsu probably doesn't know that she's even having bad dreams.

"It's okay, it was only a dream," He says patting her back. After a while, Tawna's cries turning into whimpers, which face into even sleeping breaths.

 **The morning**

Gramps comes out of his room/office the next morning. He notices Laxus and Tawna's doors are open. 'Tawna must be an early riser,' He thinks as he walks down the stairs. Looking to the bar, he notices it is empty.

"Where are those two?" Gramps questions aloud glancing around the hall. He looks to Reedus who is intensely drawing something. "What ya drawing?"

"A sight we never see again," Reedus smiles pointing to the corner of the guild. Gramps looks to the couch in the corner of the hall and smiles softly. Laxus is asleep with little Katawna sleeping soundly on his chest.

"I want a copy of that," Gramps smiles receiving a thumbs up from the artist. About twenty minutes have passed when Laxus wakes. Gramps watches carefully as his grandson carefully lifts Tawna off him and on to the couch, draping a blanket over her. Laxus rubs his eyes and stretches, making his way over to the bar for coffee. He notices Gramps is smirking at him.

"What?" Laxus sighs.

"I see you two had an early morning," He smirks.

"I wouldn't call 2 a.m. an early morning." Laxus mumbles rubbing his injured shoulder. "Squirt had a nightmare last night."

"Well, it looks like you handled it well." Gramps smiles. Laxus finishes his coffee and disappears upstairs to change.

Tawna begins to squirm as she begins to wake. She sits up rubbing her eyes looking around her surroundings.

"Good morning Tawna," Gramps smiles, "Did you sleep well?" He asks make her a bowl of cereal.

"Good," Tawna says quietly as she struggles getting on the bar stool.

"Morning Squirt," Laxus says walking back down the stairs dressed for the day. "When you're finished, go get dresses. We are gonna run some errands for Gramps." He says walking the bar, straightening her messy hair.

"Okay!" Tawna smiles as she quickly eats her breakfast then running upstairs to get dressed. Laxus is slinging his bag over his shoulder when Tawna comes back down with her shoes in hand.

"Laxusss,"

"Yeah, Squirt?" Laxus looks over to Tawna who is struggling with her shoe laces. "Need help?" Tawna nods and Laxus walks over and quickly ties the kid's shoes.

"Thank you," She say looking down.

"How about when we get back, I teach you how to tie them yourself?" Laxus smiles.

"Really?" Tawna smiles.

"Really," Laxus nods, "Let get going." Tawna nods and follows close to his side. "Be back soon, Old Man." Laxus waves as they leave the quiet guild.

The two walk down to the morning market. It's busier than normal, Laxus glances down to the small girl clinging to his leg. 'I'm gonna loose her in this crowd,' he thinks.

"Here Squirt," Laxus picks her up and sets her on his shoulders. "We can't have you getting lost." He feels her hands on the top of his head, but she slightly stiff, "You okay?"

"I don't like being up high," Tawna says quietly as Laxus holds onto her feet.

"I'm not gonna drop you." Laxus says, felling her relax a bit.

"Promissssse?" She lisps.

"Promise," he smiles. As they walk through the market, Tawna finally relaxes all the way and even has taken to playing with Laxus hair.

"Good day Laxus," An elderly woman smiles form the stall they approach.

"Hello Miss Maka," Laxus says, "Do you have the Old Man's order?"

"Yes, it's right," Maka smiles handing the bags over, "Who is this little one?" She asks looking to Tawna who is looking around the busy market.

"This is Tawna," Laxus says as he feels her begin to play with his hair again, "I'm babysitting while her brother is on a mission."

"Well, she's in good hands." Maka smiles. Laxus turns to leave when he notices a stuffed dragon at her stand. Maka smiles and places it in his bag winking.

"Thank you Miss Maka," Laxus smiles patting Tawna's leg, "say good bye."

"Bye!" Tawna grins waving as Laxus turns to finish their errands. Just around lunch time, Laxys walks into the guild with the bags and Tawna still on his shoulders.

"Welcome back," Gramps smiles, "Did it go well?"

"Yeah," Laxus says setting Tawna on a bar stool and fixing his hair she messed up, "Want me to throw these in your office?" Gramp's nods as he places Sandwiches out for Tawna and his grandson. Laxus hurries upstairs and throws the bag with the dragon in his room then the rest in Gramp's office.

After lunch, Laxus spent the day helping Tawna. He taught her how to tie her shoes as promised, helped her with reading and learning to pronounce new words. Which proved to be difficult for her, since she's missing her two front teeth. They were almost done with dinner when Tawna notices Laxus holding his shoulder.

"Is your ssshoulder hurting?" Tawna asks sipping on her juice.

"It's fine Squirt," Laxus says, but the dragon slayer isn't buying it. She crawls off the counter onto a bar stool. Laxus places a foot on the bottom of the stool so it won't tip over as she climbs off it and walks to the other side of the bar. Laxus can only see the very top of her pony tail as she digs around in drawers. Finding what she was looking for she comes back around holding a towel.

Katawna climbs back up to the counter and lays out the towel. She places her hand above it and small chunks of ice begin to fall and pile on the white towel. Gathering the ends and removing her hair tie from her hair, she ties it together and places it on Laxus's shoulder.

"There," She smiles with her pink hair falling in her face. Laxus smiles and sighs.

"Thanks Kid," He says placing a hand on her head.

Laxus continued to help Tawna with her writing and reading, until the small girl began to doze.

"Okay Squirt, time for bed." Laxus says standing from the bar. Tawna looks up to him with sleepy, yet scared eye. "Wait here," Laxus smiles as he walks up stairs to get the yellow and orange dragon. "I got this earlier. Maybe it will help with your sleeping problem." Laxus says pulling the stuffed dragon from behind his back, handing it to Tawna. The dragon stuffie is about half the size of Tawna, and looks large in her small hands. "When you go to sleep at night, this will protect you from those nightmares." Tawna's eyes grow wide as she holds the stuffie close. Stands on the counter and hugs her babysitter. Laxus hugs her back and sends her up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Gramps smiles as he watches his grandson bond with the young one. He is normally grumpy and very tempered, but around Katawna, he's a different person. He's actually smiling, not the fake smile he has been known to show. All because of this little pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus," The teen sighs at the gleefulness of Gramp's voice, "It seems you have gotten a soft spot for the child," Gramps smiles.

"Yeah, yeah she got to me," Laxus sighs, "Don't expect it to happen to anyone else."

"Laxusssss," Tawna smiles from the top of the stairs holding her dragon close to her chest.

"Coming," Laxus smiles and meets the five-year old at the top of the stairs. He opens the door to the infirmary and Tawna runs in and throws the dragon up first, then pulls herself up on to the bed. Laxus smiles and places the glass of water on the table, "All set?"

"Yup," She smiles widely.

"Goodnight," He smiles patting her head.

"Night night Laxus," Tawna smiles dozing, curling up with her dragon.

 **Next Morning**

Laxus wakes up with the mid-morning sun spilling into the room. 'Squirt must be up by now,' he thinks as he rises out of bed. Walking out of his room still in his pajamas and see the infirmary door still closed. He looks down to the guild below and sees only Gramps making pancakes, and Reedus drawing.

"Is the Squirt up?" Laxus asks looking down to Gramps below.

"Not yet, but I suggest you go wake her for some pancakes," Gramps grins. Laxus nods and walks over to the infirmary, knocking softly.

"Squirt?" He says softly opening the door. Tawna, still holding tight to her dragon, opens her eyes and pushes herself up from her stomach. "Looks like someone got some good sleep," Laxus smiles to Katawna with her messy hair and big smile, "Come on, Gramps made pancakes."

"Okay," She smiles, crawling out of bed and coming to hug Laxus's leg. "Good morning!" She grins up to him. Laxus smiles and kneels down.

"On my back," He smiles. Tawna wraps her arms around his neck and he carries her out to the guild. He sets her on the counter and he takes a seat at the bar.

"Eat up!" Gramps smiles placing plates of pancakes in front of the two mages.

"Thanks, Old Man,"

"Thank you!" Tawna smiles starting to eat her breakfast. Laxus goes to take a sip of his coffee, but something is off. There isn't steam hitting his nose. He looks down to the mug and flips it upside down, frozen solid. Glancing to Tawna, she quickly looks away hiding a grin behind her cup of apple juice.

"Tawna," Laxus smiles, "Fix it." Tawna giggles and steam begins to rise from the mug once again.

After breakfast, both have gotten dressed for the day, all except for shoes. Gramps gave a large stack of jobs for Laxus to sort through. Gramps smiles watching Laxus sitting on the floor with Tawna on his knee and jobs spread around them.

"Master, there's a lacrama call coming in," Reedus says looking up from one of the many portraits he has been painting. Gramps answers the call and sees Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba.

"Hey, how were the missions?" Gramps smiles.

"Great, these kids are great!" Gildarts smiles, "We should be home in about an hour. So, how's the babysitting?" He smirks.

"You tell me," Gramps smirks turning the lacrama to Laxus, who now has Tawna on his shoulders holding the jobs that have already been put in order.

"Did I give you the script job, Squirt?" Laxus asks.

"I don't know," Tawna squints at her pile of papers in her small hands, "How do you ssspell ssscript?"

"S-C-R-I-P-T," Laxus laughs.

"Then no," Tawna smiles. Gramps turns the lacrama back and those on the other side's jaws have dropped.

"That's not our Laxus," Wakaba states.

"The boy has done well with her," Gramps smiles as the two start pinning the jobs on the board.

"I knew he couldn't hate everyone," Gildarts laughs.

"STREAKER!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"Oh no, Gray and Natsu are at it again. We'll see you soon." Gildarts says as they end the call.

 **1 hour later**

Laxus is sitting at the bar reading the paper with Tawna on his shoulder's playing with his hair. The guild doors fly open and the once quiet guild becomes lively once again.

"We're back!" Gildarts cheers as they all pile into the hall.

"Welcome back," Gramps smiles. Laxus stands and walks over to the group with Katawna. He lifts her off his shoulders, and she dives for Natsu.

"Nassooo!" She smiles hugging him.

"Hey Buggy," Natsu smiles, "Go get your stuff so we can go home,"

"Okay!" She smiles, running up the stairs. Leaving Natsu glaring at Laxus.

"What?" He cocks and eyebrow to the dragon slayer.

"Natsu," Gramps smiles, "Laxus took good care of her."

"Wee!" Reedus smiles holding up a pile of pictures from the last couple of days.

"You have pictures?" Laxus sighs in disbelief as Reedus flips through the paintings. From the two of them sitting at the bar, Laxus teaching her how to tie her shoes, them sorting through the jobs, to the last one of them fast asleep in the couch.

"I guess he did okay," Natsu states as Tawna climbs doen the stairs with her dragon in hand, "What's that?"

"The kid has been having nightmares," Laxus sighs, "I gave that to her and no more nightmares."

"Oh Laxus, you're just a big softy1" Gildarts shouts pulling him into a hug.

"Get off of me!" Laxus pushes him off. Tawna suns up between Natsu and Laxus.

"Ready?" Natsu smiles. Tawna nods and hugs Laxus's leg.

"Thank you Laxussss," She grins.

"Anytime, Squirt," Laxus smiles placing a hand on her head.

* * *

 **Present time**

It's early morning and Laxus had finally finished looking through the plan for the Thunder Legion's mission. He now sits at the bar reading the newspaper when he hears shuffling behind the bar.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in that damn room," He sighs throwing a grumped piece of newspaper at the pre-teen.

"But I'm feeling better," Tawna complains.

"Mira is gonna yell at you," Laxus says setting down the newspaper as Tawna comes around still in her PJs and sits in the bar stool next to him.

"Just give me a couple of minutes of freedom," Tawna sighs, "The last three days I have either been coped up at home, in the bathroom, and now here."

"I warned ya Squirt," Laxus warns.

Reedus being the only other member in the guild smiles and paints the picture in front of him. It's the exact same picture he has painted before, but this time Laxus and Tawna are seven years older. The artist smiles as he places the picture in the old folder with its twin.

"KATAWNA DRAGNEEL!"

"Ahh!" Tawna jumps. Feeling her arm turn cold, she looks at her hand is now water, "Ahh!" Looking up she is met with Mira's glaring eyes, "Ahhh!"

"What are you doing out of bed?" Mira asks as the Thunder Legion enters the hall, "Get back in there."

"But Mira," Tawna complains.

"No buts," Mira glares, "Go." Tawna sighs and droops her head as she quietly shuffles back to the room behind the bar.

"Told ya Squirt," Laxus smirks receiving a scowl from the Dragon Slayer.

"Why didn't make her go back to bed," Mira glares at Laxus, who is starting to get his stuff together.

"She's stubborn," Laxus shrugs slinging his bag over his shoulder as he turns to meet the Thunder Legion.

* * *

 **A/N- I did not expect this to be over 6000 words! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry this is so long! I hope this was a cute filler. I enjoyed writing it. Love you all, please review! See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- You all make me smile. Every time I get a new review, it brings so much joy! I also love that some of you are asking questions. You all are so great.**

 **QUESTION ANSWERS!**

 **VermilionRage** **: The arc your thinking of is The Battle of Fairy Tail arc, and yes it is still happening. It is one of my favorite arcs, and I'm so excited to start writing it soon.**

 **Kayla** **: First off, we have the same name! Second, yes, I was planning on Gajeel and Katawna to have that type of friendship. As for Juvia, I am unsure. I want them to be friends, because of their magic similarities, but I also have this idea of them having this rivalry between each other. Maybe not quite Gray and Natsu rivalry status though. It may start out as a cute friendship, then alter into a funny rivalry.**

 **If anyone else has any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

 **Disclaimer- I still do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Have you heard anything else about them," Tawna sighs laying her head against the bar. Natsu and the rest of the team has been gone for a while. Long enough for the guild to be finished remodeling. It wasn't long ago that they received word that they were at The Tower of Heaven.

"Tawna, I know your worried, but Master said they were all safe." Mira says turning to the pre-teen, "They should be back soon. You need to find something to keep you occupied."

"What am I supposed to do," Tawna sighs, playing with the food in front of her.

"Here," Mira smiles setting a small stack of paper in front of the girl, "Why don't you go on a couple jobs." Tawna sits up and flips through the pile of six or seven.

"Delivering a message, picking up a package? These are all the boring jobs." She droops her head.

"It will keep you busy at least," Mira grins, "Maybe by the time you get back, we'll have a new member of the guild."

"New member?" Tawna questions, "Do you know who?"

"Sorry," Mira shakes her head, "Master didn't give specifics, but they should be here today. Now, get going on these jobs," The She-devil grins. Tawna picks up the stack of jobs and reads through them.

"I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands for a couple of these," Tawna says turning around look over the people in the guild. Her eyes land on a certain bored looking five-year old. "Romeo," Tawna grins jumping off the bar stool, "Wanna come with?" She grins waving the stack of jobs.

"Really?" Romeo's eyes light up, then glancing up to his dad, "Can I go?"

"I don't see why not," Macao smiles ruffling his son's hair, "Just don't cause any trouble for Tawna,"

"Come on Macao," Wakaba grins, "If anyone is gonna cause trouble, it's Tawna."

"I'm offended," Tawna pauses for a moment, "actually, never mind it's completely true," She grins making the two adults laugh. Tawna turns and kneels in front of Romeo, "Hop on," Romeo smiles and hops on the Dragon Slayer's back. "We'll be back later!" Tawna waves.

"Be careful," Mira waves as the two run out of the guild, "Romeo looked so happy,"

"He loves tagging along on missions," Macao smiles, "I don't go on enough easy ones for him to come a long though."

"I think Tawna sees a little bit of herself in Romeo," Wakaba smiles, "She doesn't want him to feel lonely like she did at that age."

"Tawna knows how it feels to be left behind," Mira adds, "She's like an older sister to Romeo." She smiles.

A couple of hours go by and Gramps walks in the guild with a blue headed mage and a tall dark mage trailing behind him. The guild goes silent, then whispers erupts among the tables.

"Aren't they from Phantom?"

"What's the Master thinking?"

"Isn't that Gajeel?"

Gramps and the two mages approach the bar as Mira comes out from the back.

"Welcome back Master," Mira smiles then her eyes meet the two mages accompanying him, "Master, they're from Phantom, are they the new members?" Mira asks cautiously.

"I know my dear," Master nods, "but, you remember what I have taught you. Yesterday's enemies can become todays friends." He grins, "Juvia here was at the Tower of Heaven with Erza and them, and was a big help."

"What about him," Mira asks gesturing to Gajeel.

"Juvia asked for me to find him, because she was worried. You know I would never bring someone into our home who I thought would cause harm." Gramps nods.

"Okay Master," Mira says then looking to Gajeel and Juvia, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira smiles. Gajeel grunts looking away and Juvia smiles back.

"I am so happy to be here," Juvia smiles.

"Is Katawna here?" Gramps asks looking around the guild.

"No, I got tired of her mopping around the guild, so I sent her on some easy jobs around town," Mira giggles placing the guild marks on Gajeel and Juvia, "I gave her a pretty large stack of jobs, but she should be getting back soon."

"She better be getting back soon, she has my kid," Macao adds making Mira laugh.

"Juvia wanted to meet her." Gramps smiles.

"She's a water mage, right?" Juvia asks taking a seat at the bar, and Gajeel takes a seat in an empty booth. "I have heard a lot of good things about her."

"Yes, she's a Water Dragon Slayer," Mira smiles.

"Her team told me she was having trouble with her arm turning to water," Juvia smiles making Mira laugh.

"She can turn it to ice now I think," Mira laughs, "I'm sure she'll be excited to meet you. She hasn't been around someone with magic similar to hers," Mira smiles as the doors of the guild are pushed open.

"We're back!" Tawna shouts carrying Romeo on her back.

"Welcome back Child," Gramps smiles.

" 'bout time," Macao smiles. Tawna sets Romeo down and he runs to his Dad, "Have fun?"

"It was so fun!" Romeo smiles throwing his hands in the air.

"What happened here?" Macao asks looking at fresh scrapes on Romeo's knees and elbows.

"Yeah, about that," Tawna says scratching behind her head, "I kinda dropped him."

"You dropped him?" Macao asks in shock.

"Or more of I ran off forgetting he was on my back," Tawna grins innocently.

"Dad, it was the coolest thing ever!" Romeo grins.

"Dropping you was cool?" He raises an eyebrow to his young son.

"We were coming out from our last job, and we saw this guy rob a shop. And, and," Romeo stutters excitedly, "Tawna stopped him! She knocked him out with her ice arm!" Romeo smiles reenacting the punch, then giving Tawna a high five.

"Way to go Kid," Wakaba smiles. Tawna grins and transforms her arm to water then ice.

"I'm starting to like this thing," The pre-teen smirks raising her ice fist, "I punched him and kicked his legs out from under him, knocking the dude on his stomach, he was out cold. Then Romeo and I sat on him until the police arrived." Tawna grins making the adults laugh.

"Sounds like you had a productive day, Katawna," Gramps smiles, "There's a couple people I think you would like to meet." Tawna changes her arm back and walks over to the bar. "This is one of our newest members, Juvia."

"It's great to finally meet you Katawna," Juvia smiles, "I've heard a lot about you."

"No way," Tawna's eyes widen, "You're that water mage from Phantom!" Tawna smiles climbing onto the bar stool.

"She was with your team at The Tower of Heaven," Gramps nods.

"You were with them," Tawna asks shocked, "Are they okay?"

"They are safe," Juvia smiles, "they told me you were having issues with your arm turning to water."

"I have gotten some control over it now," Tawna beams, changing her arm to water, "I can even freeze it, but I can only do it with my arms." She shrugs, "You can do full water body, right?" Juvia nods.

"Maybe as you get older you will be able to do a full water body," Juvia smiles.

"I may have dragon slayer magic, but it is so different compared to Natsu's," Tawna sighs, "I feel like mine is more complicated."

"Maybe your dragon slayer abilities are close to Gajeel's. He can change his arms and legs to iron." Juvia says pointing to Gajeel in the nearby booth.

"Gajeel is here," Tawna leans back in her seat, "That's so cool." She grins.

"He dangled you from the rafters," Macao reminds her.

"I'm over that," Tawna laughs, "I don't hold a grudge like Natsu," She grins running her hand through her pink hair, "Well, not as big of a grudge."

"At least someone in this guild is accepting," Gramps mutters sipping on his beer.

"Do you know when Natsu and them are coming back?" Tawna asks turning to Juvia.

"I would think sometime tomorrow," Juvia thinks.

"Wait, why were you at The Tower of Heaven?" Tawna questions.

"Umm, well, I, uh," Juvia stutters blushing deeply trying to find words.

"Never mind, I don't think I wanna know," Tawna laughs crunching on the ice Mira placed in front of her.

After a few hours of talking and getting to know Juvia, Tawna looks over to Gajeel. No one has come near him. Whether it's out of spite or fear, who knows. The young Dragon Slayer grabs her bowl of rice and cup of ice, and jumps off the bar stool and walks over to Gajeel's table. A few people in the guild stare in shock as the pre-teen goes and sits across from the dark mage.

Tawna sits across from the Iron Dragon Slayer and starts to eat her dinner, glancing up to him every so often. She catches Gajeel glaring at her and she leans back in the booth, crossing her arms glaring back.

"What do you want, Calico?" Gajeel snaps.

"You're really gonna keep calling me that?" Tawna sighs.

"Go away Kid," Gajeel gruffs taking a sip from his mug.

"No," Tawna states, "I'm trying to be nice. You are a part of the guild now."

"I'm only here for work," Gajeel states looking away.

"That doesn't matter, you're still part of this family."

"I don't wanna be a part of this stupid family," Gajeel rolls his red eyes, glancing to the pre-teen crunching on ice, "Must you eat so loudly?"

"I eat loudly?" Tawna scowls, "You eat Iron, that has to be louder than ice."

"Change your arm back, it's creepy," Gajeel states looking at Tawna's now water arm. Tawna lifts her arm and sighs.

"You think this is creepy? You can change your arms to iron clubs. That's weird," Tawna says stubbornly crossing her arms.

"You sure like to argue Kid," Gajeel sighs.

"Natsu's my big brother, arguing is in my blood." Tawna smirks.

"So is being annoying," Gajeel mumbles.

"Annoying!" Tawna shouts sending the two dragon slayers into an argument. Mira giggles from the bar watching the two argue.

"That Kid sure is something," Gramps smiles.

"She's just trying to make his feel welcome," Mira laughs.

"Yer just like yer brother!"

"I'm offended by that!"

"but," Mira grins, "I think Gajeel brought out the 'little sister' part in her. She's arguing with him just like she does with Natsu." Mira grins.

"Does Natsu and Katawna always argue," Juvia smiles seeing Gajeel at least talking to someone.

"I don't think a day goes by that those two don't fight." Gramps sighs.

"Well, being around seven years apart is probably part of it." Mira grins.

"Go away, Calico!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yer bein annoying!"

"Good!"

"Katawna," Gramps says, "That's enough."

"He started it!" Tawna pouts.

"Did not!" Gajeel argues.

"Katawna, go sit with Macao and Wakaba. I'm splitting you two up." Gramps says pointing to the booth on the other side of the hall. Tawna crosses her arms and looks away. "You're a Dragon Slayer, I know you heard me," Gramps sighs, "One… Two…"

"Fine! I'll go," Tawna sighs standing and marching over to her designated seat.

"I swear," Gramps sighs, "That child is getting more stubborn by the day. I don't even want to know what her teenage years are gonna be like." Gramps shakes his head.

"She'll be fine. She can't be as bad as Erza and I." Mira grins making Gramps shake his head.

"Let's hope not." Gramps says glancing to Tawna who is now playing with Romeo.

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge!" Lucy smiles as they all enter the guild.

"I don't like it," Natsu pouts.

"Hey Lu!" Levy waves to her blond friend.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy smiles.

"Isn't this awesome!" The bluenett smiles, "We have a swimming pool, and a game room."

"Does it need to be this big?" Lucy laughs.

"I liked the old guild better," Natsu says crossing his arms.

"The biggest change is upstairs," Levy points to the second floor, "Now everybody is allowed on the second floor."

"Wow!" Lucy says in awe.

"Master lets more of us on S-class quests, well as long if a S-class wizard comes along," Levy smiles.

"Glad to see you rugrats made it back okay," Gramps says stepping forward with Juvia trailing behind.

"Master," Erza smiles.

"I'd like you to meet one of fairy Tail's newest members, Juvia," Gramps smiles

"You actually made it in," Gray laughs.

"Thanks so much for your help," Erza thanks.

"I should be thanking you guys, because now I have a new guild," Juvia grins.

"Hey girl," Lucy grins.

"We will fight for Gray!" Juvia's aura turns dark as she glares at Lucy.

"That won't be necessary," Lucy sighs.

"We have another member," Gramps grins, "Someone you may recognize," He gestures to Gajeel sitting in a nearby booth.

"Gajeel!" Natsu snaps.

"Why is here Gramps!" Gray shouts.

"I asked him to come along with me," Juvia says stepping between them, "He was having a hard time finding work, and I was worried about him. But I don't want you to think he's my boyfriend or anything," the water mage begs Gray.

"I was fine with Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying the guild hall," Erza states.

"Now, now my children, remember what I taught you. Yesterday's enemies can come today's friends." Gramps smiles.

"Yeah," Levy says quietly, "If I'm okay with him being here, then you should be too."

"There ain't no way I'm gonna work with someone like you!" Natsu pounds his fist against the table glaring at the fellow Dragon Slayer.

"What's the big deal," Gajeel turns to Natsu, "It's not like I wanna be your friend."

"Hey, that's cold," Natsu shouts.

"The only reason I'm here is for work." Gajeel says standing, "I hate this stupid Guild and everyone in it."

"shut up Loser," Natsu shouts.

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild, it's my duty to help those who have gone astray find the right path," Gramps smiles.

"I may not agree," Erza starts, "but I will respect your choice." She says as Natsu and Gajeel continue to glare at each other. Until a pink blur knocks Natsu to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Tawna shouts kicking Natsu in the side.

"Ow! KATAWNA!" Natsu yells raising from the ground glaring at his little sister.

"Yay!" Happy cheers, "She's feeling better."

"Be nice Natsu!" Tawna scowls standing in front of Gajeel.

"Are you really standing up for him," Natsu scowls pointing to Gajeel.

"I don't need no Calico to stick up for me," Gajeel glares down at Tawna.

"Stop calling me that!" Tawna shouts then turns to Natsu, "He's family now, get over it."

"He's not family," Natsu glares.

"He's a part of the Guild family," Tawna glares, "Now go sit down, we don't need you two fighting." Natsu sighs and turns and walks to the booth the others have chosen with Tawna trailing close behind. On one side is Juvia, Gray, and Erza, then Natsu, Tawna, and Lucy across, with Happy munching on a fish on the table.

"Tawna," Happy smiles, "Is your arm still turning to water?"

"Check it out," Tawna grins raising her arm. A blue magic circle forms above it traveling down her hand and arm to her elbow, changing it to water as it goes.

"Wow," Lucy smiles, "You got control of it?"

"Mostly," Tawna smiles, "But that's only half of it." Another magic circle forms, this time changing the water to ice. She moves her fingers and wrist smiling.

"That's cool kid," Gray grins, "Let's see how hard you punch," He smiles holding up his hand.

"Are you sure?" Tawna asks receiving a nod from the Ice maker. Pulling back her arm back she punches his hand as hard as she could. Gray's mouth hangs open and his eye twitches at the hard impact, "Too hard?"

"No," Gray gasps, not having expected a punch that hard, "Not at all."

"I should have warned ya, I knocked a guy out yesterday while Romeo and I were on a couple jobs." Tawna smiles.

"It was so cool!" Romeo yells from the nearby table.

"That's the spirt Romeo!" Tawna grins.

"Good job Kid!" Gray smiles reaching across the table ruffling her hair.

"Love rival," Juvia mutters.

"She's twelve," Lucy sighs, "I don't think you have to worry about her."

"So did ya kick some butt at The Tower of Heaven?" Tawna asks smiling.

"Heck yeah we did," Natsu grins turning to his sister.

"That's what I'm talking about Big Bro!" Tawna grins high fiving her brother.

"It was cool," Natsu smiles, "But not as cool as you knocking a guy out!" Natsu says excited, "How hard you hit him?" Tawna goes into the story of the guy robbing the store.

"Awe, Natsu is so proud of her," Happy smiles.

"Only he would be proud that his little sister knocked out a guy." Lucy laughs as the lights of the guild dim and spot lights shine on the new stage next to the bar. Mira is sitting hold a guitar smiling.

"Welcome back you guys," Mira smiles to the team, "I dedicate this song to Fairy Tail's strongest team." Mira's soft voice begins to fill the guild hall, bringing the conversations to a halt.

"Her voice is so pretty," Lucy sighs leaning on the table.

"Mira's singing is great," Tawna smiles as they sit and listen to Mira's calming song.

Mira finishes and cheers erupt from the guild mates. She bows and exits the stage as the lights dim once again.

"Yeah! Who next!" Macao yells as the spot lights turn back on and Gajeel is in a white suit and hat, holding a guitar.

"What the!" Tawna and Natsu shout in shock.

"I wrote a tune called, _Best Friend_ ," Gajeel states smoothly.

"we ain listening to you1"

"Get off the stage," Members of the guild shout throwing food and trash onto the stage as he starts singing, " _Shoo bee do baa!"_ Fairy Tail's strongest team stares in horror as the people in the guild split.

"Woah," Levy says shocked,

"He's not half bad," Elfman grins.

"Show them what you got, Gajeel." Juvia cheers as the guild shouts for him or against him.

"This has to be the worst song I have ever heard!" Natsu shouts holding his ears. Then the iron dragon slayer's guitars smashes into his face, "You wanna piece of me!"

" _Shoo Bee do baa!"_ Gajeels shouts as the two Slayers collide.

"Natsu stop!" Tawna shouts over two's shouts and insults.

"Please stop," Gramps pleas.

"We just fixed the guild hall!" Tawna shouts throwing a nearby mug at Natsu's face.

"Ow! Which one of you guys through that!" Natsu shouts still holding onto Gajeel.

"It was me you moron!" Tawna yells sending a blast of water to his face.

"Bring it Katawna!" Natsu yells letting go of Gajeel and Tawna turns her arm to ice and launches herself at her brother.

"Natsu!" Gray shouts, "Would you stop screwing around for once!" He stands accidently knocking Erza's cake from her hands.

"My strawberry cake," Erza states in shock, "NOOOOO!" She shrieks as Elfman steps on it.

"Listen up! If you were real men you'd take this outside!" Elfman shouts.

"You stepped on my cake!" Erza shouts kicking him, joining the fight herself. The guild goes crazy. Gajeel and Tawna have teamed up against Natsu. Erza is causing terror of her own, and the rest of the guild have created their own fights or are hiding."

"Somebody stop them!" Macao shouts at the three Dragon Slayer scuffle in the center of it all. Natsu looks up from the floor smiling.

"Now this place is starting feel like home." He grins as ice and iron connect with his face.

"Quit smiling," Gajeel shouts.

"We're not done with you!" Tawna smirks with water floating above her ice arms.

* * *

After the fight, Gramps made his children clean up the mess, especially Tawna, Natsu, and Gajeel since they caused the most damage. After a while Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel disappear. Tawna was coming back from delivering a message for Gramps when she noticed them in the park. Shrugging it off, she quickly makes her journey back to the guild when she runs into a not too happy Laxus.

"Laxus your back!" Tawna smiles, but it fades when she see's how pissed he is.

"Go back to the guild Squirt," Laxus states looking ahead.

"No, what's wrong" Tawna runs in front of him stopping him.

"I have something to take care of," Laxus walks past her, "I can't believe that old geezer let someone like that into the guild." Tawna's sensitive hearing catches his mumbling and she runs after him pulling on his coat.

"Stop Laxus!" Tawna shouts being dragged behind him, "Leave him alone!"

"He destroyed our Guild, and one of his allies almost killed you," Laxus snaps.

"He wasn't the one who almost killed me though!" Tawna struggles pulling on his coat.

"Go back to the guild Tawna!" Laxus snaps as Tawna falls backwards from losing a grip on his jacket. She quickly stands and runs in front of him freezing his feet to the ground. "Katawna!" He shouts as the girl runs off a head, trying to hold tears back.

She runs as fast as she can to the park where she sees Jet and Droy beating up on Gajeel, who is obviously not fighting back. Tawna spots Levy by the tree and runs quickly to her.

"Levy!" Tawna shouts out of breath.

"Tawna," Levy says as the twelve-year-old comes to a halt next to her, "You shouldn't be here."

"Laxus…" Tawna breathes, "He's on his way here, and he's mad"

"What!" Jet says shocked.

"I tried to stop him, but the best I could do was freeze his feet to the ground to get a head start." Tawna says as footsteps come up behind them.

"You guys aren't givin the new guy a hard time, are ya," Laxus asks stepping forward.

"Laxus," Jet and Droy gasp.

"but since this is the punk who tore down our guild hall, I understand how you feel." Laxus says stepping towards Gajeel, "I bet the Old Geezer let you join the guild, cause he was scared of you wrecking the place again. We have become the laughing stalk of the magic community, because of you!"

"We were a laughing stalk a long time ago," Tawna mumbles under her breath.

"On my way back from my last job, I heard a few things that pissed me off," Laxus growls, "Everyone is saying how weak we are now. No one dared to say that about us before you came along!" Electricity starts to grow around Laxus and lightning strikes Gajeel, electrocuting him in the bright light.

"Laxus, enough!" Tawna shouts as Jet and Droy push the girl behind them.

"You're gonna pay!" Laxus shouts sending another attack at Gajeel.

"You're taking this too far!" Jet yells.

"I know Laxus is strong, but soothing isn't right." Droy states, "Gajeel is going down to easily."

"He's not fighting back," Tawna says from behind them.

"He's letting them take their anger out on him." Levy says as Gajeel is getting repeatedly kicked in the face by Laxus.

"You should have never messed with Fairy Tail!" Laxus snaps.

"Give it a rest Laxus!" Jet shouts.

"He's had enough!" Droy adds, making the S-class mage turn towards them.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" Laxus shouts sending a blast of lighting to Team Shadow Gear.

"Laxus stop!" Tawna screams as Gajeel blocks the attack that almost hit Levy.

"Gajeel," Levy gasps in shock lowering her arms from her face.

"You through with me now, cause I have other things to do," Gajeel breathes as he slowly begins to walk off.

"Gajeel," Levy shouts after him.

"Just leave me along," He sighs walking out of the park and Laxus turns to leave as well.

"Laxus!" Tawna shouts as she runs forward a couple of feet, she is ignored. Looking down to her feet, she sighs, "What's wrong with him?" She asks quietly with a couple tears finally falling from her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N- Woo-Hoo, another chapter done! I'm so excited to write The Battle of Fairy Tail, you all have no idea! Yet again, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment or a question if you have one. Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey y'all! I'm back. I'm enjoying the feedback I have been getting. You are all great! I cannot believe I'm over 40 followers already!**

 **I really wanted to get this chapter out on like Friday or Saturday, but I have been sick the last few days. I literally have been lying in bed sleeping. I haven't had any energy at all. To those who don't know, being sick and in college sucks. I'm sorry if this is not the best chapter. I am sick, so my writing may not be in tip top shape.**

 **COMMENT REPLIES!**

 **LittleMissMelodie : ****First off, you are so cute! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I'm not gonna give anything away about Tenrou, it's a big part of the series and I don't wanna give anything away. For your other question, I am unsure if Tawna is older or Wendy is. I guess I never really thought about it. I always pictured Tawna being slightly shorter than Wendy, but never thought about who's older.**

 **Sakura19Haruno95 : ****Same with you, I'm not gonna give away anything with Tenrou. The one thing I will say about it, you will all know if Tawna will be on the island or not, a chapter or two before the arc officially would start!**

 **ANIMElover1234 : ****Thank you so much!**

 **Cleo9427:** **Your comment made my little sick butt smile so much. To your predictions all I can say is maybe or maybe not ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I still, nor will I ever, own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Natsu, why can't you ever stay in the house at night?" Tawna sighs as they walk through Magnolia, as the town prepares for The Harvest Festival. "I'm sure Lucy isn't happy with you breaking into her house all the time."

"Must… get… food…" Natsu moans trudging his way slowly through the crowds.

"Chow time!" Happy cheers.

"Is that all you think about?" Tawna scowls at her completely oblivious brother and cat.

"Be nice, Tawna," Happy says flying next to her head, "He's still not feelin' well."

"That's what he gets for eating ethernano," She says crossing her arms in front of her black tank top.

"He still isn't feeling better?" Lucy ask walking up behind Tawna with Gray and Juvia.

"He'll be fine once he eats, trust me." Gray says laughing placing a hand on Tawna's wavy hair.

"You guys haven't changes a bit," A voice behind them laughs.

"Warren!" Tawna grins.

"It's been a while," Gray smiles to their fellow guild member.

"I didn't think I'd making it back for the festival, but it looks like I made it." Warren smiles.

"This guy takes on so many jobs, we hardly see him." Gray says to Lucy and Juvia.

"Wow," Lucy says in awe.

"Hello, I'm new. My name is Juvia." She greets.

"This is Warren Rocko," Tawna grins, "He uses telepathy magic."

"It's nice to meet you," Warren smiles.

"The pleasure is all mine," Juvia bows slightly, "This festival really is something." She smiles looking around to all the booths lining the streets.

"No kidding," Lucy grins.

"It's a big deal," Warren says, "People travel from all over to see the Fantasia Parade."

"I can't wait to see it," Lucy cheers.

"Luce, you're gonna be in it," Tawna laughs.

"I think there was something else I was gonna do?" The blond questions aloud, "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest! My rent money!" The celestial mage shouts running off towards the guild.

"She's really gonna do that stupid thing," Tawna laughs.

"A contest?" A dark aura begins to build around Juvia, "I will not be outdone by that blonde bimbo."

"So, I guess you'll be entering too," Gray sighs shaking his head as Juvia races off towards the guild, "We better start heading to the guild, if we are gonna get seats." Gray says looking to Tawna, "Comin Tawna?"

"Yeah," She shrugs, "I've got nothing better to do."

The three make their way through the thick crowds to the guild hall. Pushing their way through the people and guild mates all gathered to see the contest, the ice and water mage find a seat with Natsu and Elfman.

"Damn," Gray says sitting down at the table, "There's a lot of people here." He says glancing to Natsu who is nibbling mindlessly on a piece of bread, "I expected Elfman to be here, but why you." Gray laughs.

"He probably sniffed out the place with the most food," Tawna laughs sitting between her brother and Elfman.

"Or because he's a man!" Elfman boast.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the long-awaited Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Max shouts from the stage, "I'm Max! and I'll be your host for this exciting event! Now, Let's meet entry number one! The beauty who will drink you under the table any day of the week! Cana Alberona!" Cana steps out flashing her magic cards. The cards spin around her, covering from head to toe, then exploding out. "She changed into a swim suit!" Max shouts as cheers erupt from the audience.

"The prize money, is enough to cover my tab," Cana smirks as she exits the stage.

"Who know once one of them pulls the bikini card, they are all gonna do it," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"Entry number two!" Max shouts excitedly, "She's new to the guild, but her magic is S-class. Juvia Lockser!" Juvia changes most of her body to water with a large wave flowing out, like a water fall. Once the water clears, Juvia is left standing in a swim suit. "She's all set for a day at the beach!"

"Look at me Gray! Do you like what you see?" Juvia shouts from the stage. Gray sighs, banging his head against the table.

"Should have seen that one coming," He sighs making Tawna and Elfman giggle.

"Entry number three! Fairy Tail's famous center fold. Mirajane Strauss!" Max shouts as Mira calmly steps out on stage, "Now, show us your magic!"

"My specialty is transformation magic," Mira grins, "so, I'll show you a new side of me!" She covers her face and transforms in to a certain blue cat, "This is my Happy face!" The crowds shouts and cheers turn into gasps, and giggles. Changing her face again this time to a new member of the guild, "This is my Gajeel face." Happy who is sitting in front of Natsu is crying from laughing so hard.

"Glad someone is enjoying themselves," gray laughs.

"She's a man?" Elfman states in shock making Tawna laugh.

"Entry number four!" Max shouts, "She maybe small ladies and gentleman, but she's got an attitude big enough to take us all down. The one, the only, Katawna Dragneel!"

"WHAT!" Tawna shouts, jumping on her seat glaring, "This is the third year in a row! Who did it!" Tawna yells, receiving laughter from her fellow guildmates mixed within the large crowd. She glares to Elfman, who seems to be laughing the hardest among the Guild. "Was you, Elfman?!" Tawna transforms her arm into ice and punches the large wizard knocking him out of his seat.

"OWW!" Elfman complains crawling back into his seat.

"Take it like a man!" Tawna snaps as the laughter becomes louder, Happy is rolling on the table, Gray is doubled over holding his stomach, and even Natsu is chuckling.

"Isn't she a cutie, ladies and gents" Max shouts, "Give it up on more time for Katawna!" He says receiving cheers from the crowd.

"I'm not in the contest!" Tawna shouts one last time dropping back into her seat crossing her arms.

Max goes on to introduce the rest of the participants, including Erza, Levy, Bisca, and finally Lucy.

"Now for entry number eight!" Max shouts, "Fairy Tail's rising star, Lucy!" The celestial wizard enters the stage waving and smiling.

"Is she dressed as a cheerleader?" Tawna asks, receiving a shrug from Gray.

"Show us what you got!" Max smiles.

"My spirits and I put together a little cheer," Lucy smiles waving a couple pom-poms around.

"Entry number nine!" a feminine voice booms over the cheers, bringing them to a pause. Tawan freezes then glances to Gray.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Gray asks.

"I'm sure it is," Tawna answers.

"Hey!" Lucy shouts, "I haven't even done my cheer yet!"

"I am the very definition of fairy," A woman dressed in a short green dress steps onto the stage, "Not to mention, also the very definition of beauty. I'm the only one here, who has everything a man desires, so the winner is me. The lovely Evergreen" She winks from behind the fan she holds, "Now, this stupid contest can come to an end."

"If she's back," Gray starts.

"That means Laxus must be here as well," Elfman finishes.

"Can't you go mess up a different pageant?" Lucy snaps turning to Evergreen, "I really need this prize money," The celestial wizard snaps.

"Lucy don't look her in the eyes!" Gray shouts standing.

"I'm sorry, what was your name," Evergreen says lifting her glasses with her eyes glowing yellow.

"Lucy don't!" Tawna shouts as Lucy's entire body turns to stone.

"This is bad," Max says into the microphone, "Everyone get out! Now!" The contest attendees flee quickly, leaving the members of Fairy Tail behind.

"What do you think you're doing Evergreen!" Gramps demands approaching the stage, "You will ruin the festival for everyone!"

"One the contrary," She giggles, "I think things are getting interesting." The curtains of the stage rise, revealing the other contestants.

"She turned them all to stone!" Tawna shouts.

"No Mira!" Elfman shouts looking at his older sister now turned to stone.

"How'd she get Erza too?" Happy says setting on Tawna's head.

"Don't be a fool!" Gramps shouts, "Return them to normal!" A bright yellow light forms above. Lighting striking down to the stage.

"No," Tawna gasps as Laxus emerges.

"Well it looks like all your fans decided to head home," The lightning mage sneers, "what a pity, because the party is about to start."

"I should have known," Gramps sighs. Gray and Elfman grab Tawna, keeping her between them.

"Freed and Bixlow are here too," Tawna says looking to the second floor where the green haired and masked covered mages stand.

"The Thunder Legion," Macao states.

"The heck do you think you're doing?" Wakaba asks.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Laxus sneers.

"Laxus!" Tawna shouts, but he doesn't even acknowledge she is there.

"Change them back now Laxus!" Gramps demands.

"You'd better play nice if you want these ladies to stay in one piece," Laxus says with a bolt of lightning striking near Lucy.

"No! Stop!" Gramps shouts.

"I'm taking these ladies hostage," Laxus says slinging an arm around Lucy, "Break the rules, and I'll shatter them one by one." He says. Tawna watches in horror seeing what Laxus is doing.

"I'm not amused Laxus," Gramps snaps, "stop this!"

"I'm serious, Old Man," Laxus states.

"I have always wondered who the strongest is," Freed says jumping down to the stage, "Now, it's time to find out."

"Let's have some fun!" Bixlow grins.

"Fun, fun!" His little babies shout.

"There's only one rule," Laxus grins, "Whoever is left standing in the end, is the winner! IT'S A FAIRY TAIL BATTLE ROYAL!"

"Laxus, stop this!" Tawna shouts breaking away from Gray and Elfman, "Laxus!" yet again the small dragon slayer is ignored.

"Nice and simple," Natsu grins standing, "Just the way I like it. I'm fired up now!"

"You're not helping right now, Natsu," Tawna snaps turning to her brother.

"Glad you can see it my way," Laxus smirks, "Or at least, have the right attitude."

"Natsu," Gramps says warningly.

"This is a festival, right?" Natsu says walking forward, "Let's party!"

"Have you forgotten how badly he beat you last time you two fought?" Warren asks, as Natsu strides past him.

"I was a kid then," Natsu smirks.

"It was last year you idiot," Tawna states.

"Well, since them I have become a man!" Natsu shouts.

"Not hardly," Tawna mumbles as Natsu launches himself towards Laxus.

"On second thought, that attitude of yours is gonna get ya into a world of hurt," Laxus smirks, "Why don't you sit back down!" A lighting strike hits Natsu sending him to the floor.

"Natsu!" Tawna and Gray shout as the Fire Dragon Slayer lands not far from them.

"Awe," Happy says floating above Natsu, "He was finally starting to feelin better,"

"If you ask me," Tawna murmurs, "He deserved that." She says glaring up to where Laxus stands. This time the lighting mage catches her eye and looks away.

"If you want to turn the girls back to normal, you are gonna have to beat us first," Evergreen states.

"Those odds aren't bad," Bixlow smirks, "There's four of us, and like a hundred of you."

"You have three hours," Evergreen states holding up three fingers, "after that, these pretty statues will be reduced to dust."

"Magnolia will play as the battle field," Laxus states, "The fight will begin, when, or if you find us."

"LAXUS, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Gramps shouts growing to his magically large size.

"Simmer down Old Man!" Laxus shouts as yellow light beams around him, "It's all part of the festival right?" The yellow light becomes brighter, the members begin to shield their eyes, "LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!"

"Laxus!" Tawna shouts once again before he vanishes. The light fade and the Thunder legion is gone.

"Let's go!" Elfman shouts, "We have to man up and save our girls!" the guild members cheer as they all go charging to the exit. Leaving Gramps, Tawna, Happy, and an unconscious Natsu in the guild.

"YOU BRATT!" Gramps yells running toward the door, "Just wait, I'll stop you with my own two hands!" Master yells before he collides with an invisible barrier.

"Gramps!" Tawna shouts running towards him.

"What's wrong?" Gray asks, running back to the door.

"An invisable wall," Gramps says struggling against it.

"Don't be silly Gramps, there's nothing here." Gray bends down and tries to pull Master through the barrier with no luck, "What's the deal?"

"It's an enchantment," Tawna says looking up to the ancient writing scrawled above, "It must be Freed's work."

"Stone statues and anyone over the age of eighty years, shall not pass," Gramps reads the runes above.

"Whoever writes the rules, win the fight?" Gray asks stepping back viewing the writing.

"These take a while to write," Gramps says, "But, they are highly effective when set up in advance to be used as traps."

"So, that means you're really stuck," Gray asks, "You can't get through?

"The rules of the enchantment are final," Gramps sighs.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Gray turns, "We're gonna stop him." Gray says sprinting off into the city. Gramps turns and sighs looking to the almost empty guild around him.

"I don't know if there is anyone here strong enough to beat him," He sighs then glances to Tawna who is staring out the door, 'But there maybe someone who can stop him,' He thinks. "Katawna." Gramps says.

"Yeah," Tawna says turning.

"You need to find Laxus," Gramps says looking the young girl in the eye.

"Me? Why me?" Tawna asks stepping back.

"You are the only one who could possibly talk him down." Gramps states. He can tell this whole thing is affecting the young girl, "You might be the only one who could stop him."

"Gramps," Tawna sighs, "I want to find him, but…" Tawna presses her hand to the barrier, "I can't get out."

"What?" Gramps shouts taking a step toward the barrier, searching the rune above, "I don't understand, it says nothing about you."

"Could there possibly be a hidden enchantment?" Tawna asks.

"It's possible," Gramps sighs, "Laxus could still be trying to protect you."

"There has to be a way to get out of here," Tawna says sighing. Gramps sighs as well and turns to Reedus who has been hiding.

"It's alright Reedus," Gramps says, "Why don't you go to the East Forest to see if Porlyusica has a spell for petrification."

"Wee," The painter nods and runs through the barrier, and out to Magnolia. On the other side of the guild Natsu begins to wake.

"AHHHHH!" The dragon slayer screams.

"You're awake!" Happy smiles.

"Where'd Laxus go," Natsu says looking around the guild hall, "Actually where did everyone go?!"

"Natsu," Gramps says turning, "If he got serious he may be strong enough to pull it off."

"Gramps!" Natsu says running toward him and Tawna, "Where did everyone run off to?"

"Now listen up!" Gramps shouts, "Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia, find him and beat him!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouts, "Just you wait…" Natsu begins to run through the door but slams into the barrier.

"What!" Gramps, Tawna, and Happy shout.

"What the heck?" Natsu asks peeling himself from the invisable wall.

"He can't get through either," Tawna says walking over to her brother, "What are we gonna do Gramps?"

"I don't understand," Gramps states, "I could see why there was a possibility Tawna couldn't get through, but why can't Natsu?"

"UGGG!" Tawna shouts punching the barrier, "We need to get out!" New words form above them and Gramps reads them.

"Battle of Fairy Tail update," He reads, "Jet verses, Droy verses, Alzack." Gramps steps back, "Is this some kind of joke!"

"I don't understand why they would be fightin?" Natsu says looking up to the Runes.

"Wait," Tawna says, "If Freed set up this barrier around the guild. He might have sent up other ones around the town."

"He must have set up traps," Gramps glares to the words on the barrier as the words change, "The winner is Alzack, Jet and Droy are out."

"What," Natsu gasps.

"They're havin' the Guild pick each other off." Tawna glares pushing against the barrier, "We need to find Laxus."

"Max verses Warren, the winner is Warren. Vijeeter verses Nab, the winner is Nab. Laki took out another four members." Happy says reading, "Macao verses Wakaba, in progress."

"Foolish children," Gramps snaps, "What do you think they're doing?"

"they don't have a choice," Tawna says looking to the floor. "Once you enter one of Freed's enchantments, you have to follow the rules that are set."

"It's like Laxus said," Happy says, "It's the Battle of Fairy Tail."

"I don't understand," Natsu says, then slams himself into the barrier, "I want to fight too!"

"AHH!" Tawna pushes Natsu, shoving him into the wall, "Could you use your head for once," Tawna snaps, "Why do you want to fight your friends!"

"Cause it's a tournament to see who the strongest!" Natsu complains.

"It's not a tournament!" Tawna shouts, "It's just Laxus being stupid!"

"What are you so worked up about?" Natsu snaps back to little sister. Tawna glares and shoves him again.

"Katawna," Gramps says, "Go get some ice, and cool down." He says pointing to the bar. Tawna huffs and marches to the back of the hall.

"She's upset Natsu," Gramps sighs, "We have a little over two hours left to stop them, if not the girls will be turned to dust." He says glancing to the girls on the stage.

"Do you really think Laxus would do that?" Natsu smirks.

"You think it's a bluff?" Gramps asks raising an eyebrow.

"He maybe a pain in the butt at times, but he is still one of us." He smiles then goes back to trying to break through the barrier.

"It looks like the Thunder Legion is making their move, Evergreen just beat Elfman, and Gray is fighting Bixlow," Happy says, "Oh no, and Reedus got taken out by Freed."

"I knew that guy couldn't have beaten Freed," Natsu says, "That guy is good."

"Natsu, you're cheering for the wrong side." Happy says, "Now we aren't gonna get Porlyusica's help."

"We don't need it," Natsu crosses his arms, "Laxus is bluffing anyways."

"I'm just bluffing huh?"

"What?" Gramps says turning around to see a projection of Laxus standing before them.

"Where'd he come from," Natsu asks.

"It's a thought projection you idiot." Tawna snaps now standing next to Natsu with her cup of ice.

"Natsu," Laxus smirks, "What you doin in this dump, you scared?

"I'm not scared!" Natsu shouts, "I'm stuck!"

"Let us out!" Tawna snaps, receiving a slight glance from Laxus, then he looks away, "Laxus!"

"What do you want," Gramps growls.

"How's it feel?" Laxus sneers, "You think of the guild members as your children, must be tough watching your kiddies tear each other apart. It's too bad Natsu and Erza can't join in the fun. You ready to throw in the towel?" He smirks.

"It's not over yet!" Happy shouts, "Gray still in the game, he's just as strong as Natsu."

"He's as strong as me!" Natsu glares.

"Get over yourself," Tawna glares to her brother.

"Gray huh," Laxus laughs, "You're putting all your hope in that loser."

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power," Gramps glares as another update forms above.

"It looks like Gray is down," Laxus states, "Only 28 members left."

"I know you guys are using some dirty trick to win!" Happy accuses.

"Who's gonna beat the Thunder Legion now, Old Man." Laxus smirks.

"What about Gajeel?" Happy shouts.

"He has made it clear, he don't wanna play," Laxus laughs.

"Am I invisible!" Natsu shouts.

"Might as well be if you can't get out of the guild," Laxus smirks.

"Laxus, stop this!" Tawna shouts angrily, "What is wrong with you!" This time Laxus pause and looks to her.

"Squirt, stay out of this," Laxus says not looking at her.

"No!" Tawna steps forward toward the projection.

"That is enough Laxus," Gramps interrupts, "I surrender. Bring this thing to an end."

"You can't be giving in already Old Man?" Laxus sneers, "If you really want to, then hand over the guild to me and retire early."

"Why do you have to play dirty?" Natsu snaps.

"I should have known," Gramps glares, "This was your goal all along, wasn't it?"

"You only have an hour and a half before the statues begin to crumble. If you wanna put an end to this, then announce your retirement to the whole town." Laxus states, "What means more to you? Your children or your title?"

"Laxus!" Tawna shouts as his projection begins to fade, "This isn't like you! Laxus!" His projection disappears and the ice in Tawna's glass begins to melt.

"Tawna?" Natsu looks surprised to his little sister as the water now begins to boil.

"AHH!" Tawna screams with a few tears falling from her eyes, as she chucks the glass at the wall making it shatter.

* * *

 **A/N- I felt like this was an okay place to stop the chapter. Poor Tawna, watching Laxus act like this is really hurting her. Please Review or PM me. I love talking to you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- You are all so great, thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm one follower away from 50 followers! I cannot believe it! You guys are amazing! I wanted to have this chapter up by Friday or Saturday, but to be completely honest, I got very lazy. I'm a sophomore in college, I deserve a few days to do nothing.**

 **QUESTION ANSWERS-**

 **Blitzninja02-** **That part is coming up here soon, but it's more like Tawna will attack him, just from reading the story, it's known that Laxus would not attack back.**

 **Gryfindor188 \- ****I am not sure yet about Tawna having an exceed yet. That is a decision I have yet to make. In a lot of way's I wanna stick with the theme of Dragon Slayers having exceeds, but in other ways, for some reason, I picture Tawna having a very large dog. Whatever is chosen, it most likely will not happen until later in the story. It's not gonna happen soon.**

 _ **I guess I will let the readers pick: Would you all like to see Tawna have an Exceed or a large dog** **?**_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 17-**

"Why is he being so stupid!" Tawna shouts, pounding her fist against the barrier.

"Calm down, Katawna," Gramps sighs.

"I don't understand," Tawna sighs, "He needs to have some sense talked into him. We need to get out of here."

"Even if we could," Natsu states, "There's no way you're fighting him."

"Now you choose to go in to 'big brother' mode on me!" Tawna snaps, "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to fight him!" Tawna turns glaring up to her brother, "Even if I were to attack him, you know just as well as I do, that Laxus wouldn't fight back.

"With the way he's acting right now, who says he won't," Natsu argues.

"The child has a point Natsu," Gramps states, "Laxus wouldn't harm her, at least not on purpose."

"There has to be someone who could take down Laxus and his lackeys?" Happy sighs floating next to Natsu's head. Tawna looks to the bar and grins.

"Gajeel!" She shouts.

"Damn it, Calico!" The Iron Dragon Slayer groans from sitting behind the bar.

"What!" Gramps shouts.

"You were here the whole time?" Natsu asks.

"He's eating the utensils!" Happy shouts as Gajeel approaches munching on some spoons.

"Gajeel, will you fight for the guild?" Gramps asks hopefully.

"Might as well," Gajeel smirks, "I have a score to settle with that guy," He says walking toward the exit, "Don't worry, I'll handle him." Gajeel goes to leave, but collides with the barrier.

"What!" They all shout.

"You're over eighty too!" Natsu shouts.

"Do I look eighty to you!" Gajeel snaps back.

"Natsu, gramps is the only one over eighty! Don't be stupid," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"Then why are we all stuck in here?" Natsu shouts.

"I don't know! But that doesn't mean we're eighty!" Tawna yells back as Gramps looks at the changing guild status on the barrier.

"There's only three left?" He asks in unbelief.

"You sure you're not fakin' bein' stuck in here?" Natsu shouts at Gajeel, "You trying to copy me?"

"In your dreams," Gajeel glares.

"No, I'm hungry and it's all your fault!" Natsu argues.

"Quit blamin' everything on me!"

"Natsu, cool it!" Tawna shouts blasting him with cold water from her palm.

"Hey! Don't attack me!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"No way," Gramps says turning to the three arguing Dragon Slayers, "YOU'RE THE ONLY THREE LEFT!"

"But, what about me," Happy complains, "I'm a member too."

"There's no one left who can take down Laxus," Gramps sighs.

"I guess I have no choice," Natsu sighs crossing his arms, "I guess I'll bring Erza back."

"Do what?!" Gramps and Tawna shout.

"This sucks, I thought I would finally have a chance to show her up," Natsu says walking toward the girls on stage.

"Hold on a second!" Gramps says, "What are about to do!"

"I'm gonna melt the stone off her," Natsu shrugs.

"She's not covered in stone, she's been turned into stone, you idiot," Tawna says glaring.

"It's not gonna melt off of her!" Happy shouts.

"Won't know until we try," Natsu says laying Erza on the ground.

"You're gonna cook her," Tawna snaps as her brother's hands glow orange with fire.

"Toasty time!" Natsu grins.

"Please be careful!" Gramps shouts.

"Watch where you out those hands dude," Gajeel states as a crack forms over Erza's right eye.

"AHHHH!" They all shout.

"You broke Erza!" Tawna shouts.

"I didn't mean to break her!" Natsu shouts, "Happy get me the glue!"

"Do we even have glue!" Happy shouts flying around in circles.

"That's not gonna do anything1" Gajeel states, "We gotta use my iron and your fire to weld her back together!" He says raising his iron club.

"Are you stupid, that's not gonna work," Tawna shouts as the crack become bigger.

"ERZA NO!" Gramps shouts.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Natsu bows in apology. Suddenly the stone cracks and Erza changes back to normal.

"Huh?" The four wizards and Happy says as the look to a confused looking Erza.

"I feel hot," Erza states, then glares at Natsu, "It was you, wasn't it. Were you trying to cook me!" She shouts punching him, sending both him and Gajeel flying.

"She's back," Tawna smirks as Gajeel and her brother crawl off the floor.

"Thank goodness," Gramps sighs, "How did the spell break?"

"I'm not sure," The scarlet wizard says touching her right eye, "If I had to guess, I'd say it might have to do with my right eye."

"Erza," Happy asks, "Do you know what's going on right now?"

"I think so, even though I was stone, I could still hear everything that was going on."

"Yeah!" Tawna cheers, "Erza is gonna kick some butt!"

"It's time to strike back," Gramps states.

"Look!" Happy says pointing to the barrier, "It says there are four guild members now,"

"The runes have already added me in, that's impressive." She nods looking at the ancient scrawl above, "But there's only four of us left."

"Actually," Tawna sighs, "It's just you."

"What?" Erza asks confused.

"Natsu, Tawna, and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment for some reason." Happy says as the number on the runes changes again.

"Five?" Gramps asks.

"It went up," Gajeel says.

"Who could it be, the girls are still stone." Natsu says turning to the stage.

"You guys are forgetting about someone," Erza smirks, "A member who is frequently out of town."

"Hold on?" Natsu says turning, "him?"

"Mystogan is back just in time," Tawna smirks.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Gajeel asks.

"Mystogan may very well be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail," Erza states turning to the door, "So, you want me to find Laxus?"

"I say, if you find him go for it," Tawna says, "but if you beat Evergreen, the girls may turn back to normal. Same with freed, if you beat him, his enchantments will cease."

"Tawna is right," Gramps nods, "Go out there and fight for the guild."

"Don't you worry Master," Erza smiles, "I'll bring this thing to an end." She runs out the door and into Magnolia.

"It's unfair!" Natsu complains, "I wanna be out there too!"

"Be quiet, you're not the only one who rather be out there," Tawna says leaning against the wall crossing her arms in front of her black tank top. "Except, you only care about fighting."

"It's still a fight to see who the strongest is," Natsu states.

"Natsu!" Tawna snaps, "You're not taking the situation seriously."

"What has gotten into you?" Natsu asks, "Normally, you would be all for a fight."

"Do you not care that your best friend is one of the ones turned to stone!" Tawna shouts pointing to Lucy on the stage.

"You need to cool down Tawna," Natsu glares, "You of all people shouldn't be surprised at the way Laxus is acting."

"Please don't fight," Happy pleas floating near the two dragon slayers, knowing that this may very well be a start of an argument between the siblings.

"This is not the Laxus I know," Tawna scowls, "How do you think I feel about this whole thing! He's the one I have looked up to for the last seven years, and now he goes and pulls something like this!"

"You need to pick better role models Kid," Gajeel states receiving a glare from the small wizard.

"He's not gonna pull anything, because we are gonna stop him," Natsu argues.

"How are ya gonna do that Natsu?" Tawna asks, "He's somewhere in Magnolia and we are stuck here. If it wasn't for this damn barrier, I would have been out looking for him even before you came back into consciousness!" She snaps.

"And what would could you have done if you found him?" Natsu snaps back.

"Talk to him!" Tawna says frustrated, "I would at least try to talk him down, Natsu. I'm the only one who could possibly talk him out of this."

"Who says he would even listen, Katawna?" Natsu argues.

"Every time Laxus has been here today, he couldn't even look at me." Tawna shouts, "He knows I'm upset. He's showing some guilt."

"That's enough you two!" Gramps shouts, "Tawna's not wrong though." He sighs, "The boy still has that soft spot for her. She might be his only weakness."

"Look!" Happy shouts pointing to the barrier, "Erza verses Evergreen, the winner is Erza!" One by one the pageant contestants all begin to change back to normal.

"She did it!" Tawna shout as they run up to the stage.

"What happened?" Juvia asks.

"I don't know," Lucy says, "I can't remember."

"Their back to normal!" Natsu grins.

"LLLLuuuuuccccyyyy!" Happy cries flying into her chest.

"Well," Gramps says, "You're all out of hostages. You can't continue this little game now, can you?"

"Umm," Lucy starts, "What exactly is going on?" Gramps goes on to fill the girls in on the situation they have been in, "He called it The Battle of Fairy Tail?"

"Laxus outdid himself this time." Cana states.

"It's over now," Gramps sighs, "I played along with his foolish game, because your lives were in danger."

"Master," Mira says quietly, "We can't let him get away with what he has already done."

"I know, he's gonna get a punishment he'll never forget." Gramps sighs.

"Hold on a sec," Natsu states, "I don't know about taking hostages, but I don't see any harm in finding out who the strongest. I think we should keep the battle going."

"You're useless Natsu," Tawna sighs shaking her head.

"In the end, I bet he was just trying to have some fun for the festival." He grins, "So in other words, what are we waiting for. We have enough people here, let brawl!" He cheers.

"What!" The girls shout.

"Don't even think about it!" Gramps shouts.

"Come one," He says throwing a few punches in the air, "I have to do something with all this energy."

"Cool it," Lucy sighs, "You're always looking for an excuse to fight."

"If ya need to blow off steam that bad, I'm always ready to rumble," Cana smirks.

"Don't encourage him," Tawna sighs.

"I don't think it's nice to beat up on girls," Happy says, "Especially when they're your friends."

"or sister," Tawna adds to Happy statement.

"A girl, a guy, friend, enemy, sister who cares," Natsu shrugs.

"Keep that up, and I'm gonna fight you!" Happy shouts.

"He's just asking to be punched in the face," Tawna states transforming her arm to ice as the barrier glows red. "What's up with Freed's enchantment?" She asks, returning her arm back to normal.

"That's weird," Natsu says.

"Don't tell me he's up to something else." Cana sighs. The particles begin to gather in the middle of the hall. The runes come together forming a large skull.

"Can you hear me Old Man?" Laxus's voice booms over the hall, "the rest of ya better listen up too."

"What do you want?" Natsu demands.

"Looks like one of the rules has gone out the window, that's fine." Laxus states, "I'll just add a new one. Since I would hate to end the battle early, I've decide to activate The Thunder Palace."

"Are you out of your mind!" Gramps shouts.

"You have one hour and ten minutes, unless you're ready to hand the guild over to me." Laxus laughs as the runes disperse.

"This has gone on long enough Boy!" Gramps shouts angily, "I won't let you drag innocent people into this…" Gramps grabs his chest hissing in pain.

"Gramps!" Tawna and Natsu shout.

"Matser!" Lucy yells.

"Is he hurt?" Cana asks as he collapse to the floor. Bisca and Levy hurry to his side.

"It's gonna be okay Matser," Levy says as Mira runs to get his medicine.

"What does he mean by Thunder Palace?" Natsu asks glancing to Tawna who shrugs.

"look outside!" Mira shouts coming down the stair. The few who are left in the guild hurry up the stairs to the balcony looking over Magnolia. Large orbs surround the city with lighting inside.

"What are those?" Natsu asks.

"Their Lightning Lacrami," Tawna says in unbelief, "I can't believe he is going this far."

"They're all over the town," Lucy says.

"They may not look dangerous, but they are over flowing with lightning magic." Cana says, "Let's hope he doesn't set them off."

"Could this be the Thunder Palace he was speaking about?" Juvia asks.

"yes," Cana nods

"If they are full of lightning, what will happen if he activates them?" Lucy asks.

"He could destroy the whole town," Tawna says quietly.

"what?" Lucy asks in shock.

"I won't let that happen. Requip Sniper Rifle!" Bisca says pointing her rifle towards a lacrama, "Slinger Shot!" The blast hits it target, and the lacrama explodes.

"Nice shot!" Lucy grins.

"Lucky we have a sniper." Cana grins.

"All I have to do is take out the re… Ahhh!" Lighting erupts and electrocutes the sniper.

"Bisca!" Tawna shouts as Natsu pushes her behind him. Bisca collapse onto the ground and Levy kneels next to her.

"I don't understand," Lucy gasps.

"Why did she get zapped by that thing?" Natsu asks.

"It must be body linked magic," Cana says.

"What's that?" Lucy asks.

"It's a spell," Tawna says stepping next to the blonde, "The energy you use to destroy the object, it will be reflected back at you."

"In other words, if we try to destroy them, we will be risking our own lives." Cana states.

"What are we gonna do?" Levy asks.

"We need to stop Laxus," Cana says.

"I'll go help the citizens evacuate," Lucy says running off.

"I'm coming with you!" Happy shouts flying after her.

"Freed and Bixlow are still out there, be careful." Cana says running off behind them followed by Juvia.

"Laxus," Tawna shakes her head, "Why are you doing this."

"This is all fun and games before, but now you crossed a line." Natsu says jumping from the balcony onto the roof.

"Natsu!" Levy shouts as he collides with the barrier.

"We're still gonna be stuck in here you idiot," Tawna shouts as Natsu struggles against the barrier.

"Stop," Levy says, "Just calm down."

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts jumping onto the roof, "We're not gonna get out of here like that." She grabs around his waist, trying to pull his away from the runes.

"It's an enchantment," Levy grins.

"Yes, we know that." Gajeel sighs.

"It's a type of script magic," Levy smiles, "I might be able to break the spell."

"Could you really do that?" Natsu asks turning.

"Yeah," The script mage smiles.

"Way to go Levy," Tawna smiles.

"And when I break the spell, you three will be able to track down Laxus." She states, "Tawna, I need you to gather every script and rune book you can find."

"Got it!" Tawna shouts climbing back over onto the balcony and runs into the guild followed by the other three wizards. Within a few minutes Tawna come running into the hall holding a large stack of old books. "Thank goodness I organized the library when the guild was rebuilt. I knew exactly where they were."

"Perfect," Levy grins spreading the books around her and getting to work. She sits there mumbling about different combinations and converting them into different runes.

"We speak the same language, but I have no idea what you're going on about," Gajeel says watching the short blunnet, scribbling on the paper in front of her.

"Wait!" Levy shouts looking toward the dragon slayer, "The L and S are bluffs, the key code must be Raf." She mumbles then turns back to her work.

"Um, okay." Gajeel says glancing to Tawna who is seated near them.

"I've almost got it you guys," Levy states, "I promise I'll get you guys out of here." She says as Natsu starts hitting the barrier again. Tawna sighs and walks over to where her brother is.

"Give it a rest Natsu," Tawna sighs sitting against the door frame looking outside.

"Let me out," He growls, "Laxus has to pay,"

"I wanna stop Laxus just as bad as you do, but banging your head against the barrier is not gonna make it go away." Tawna sighs looking up to the runes above for any updates as Gajeel comes next to them.

"Hey!" Tawna smiles standing, "Lucy beat Bixlow!"

"Way to go Luce," Natsu grins.

"No way!" Gajeel shouts, "That princess can actually fight?"

"Yeah, she's tough as nails." Natsu grins about his partner.

"But she's just a cheerleader!"

"Way to go Lucy," Levy smiles from her books.

"Cheerleaders can be tough!" Natsu argues.

"Really, haven't you heard the story about the tortoise and the cheerleader?" Natsu says banging his head against Gajeel's.

"It was a hare, you moron." Gajeel argues, "And the dumb bunny lost.

"Natsu was never good at telling stories right," Tawna shakes her head.

"What do you mean I wasn't good at telling stories?" Natsu asks.

"For example, the prince is supposed to slay the dragon, not the other way around." Tawna smirks.

"I made it more interesting," Natsu argues.

"That's it!" Levy shouts.

"What's what?" The three Dragon Slayers asks.

"I have to look at these two grammar styles like to the tortoise and the hare. I need to translate them at two different speeds." Levy says scribbling her quill over the papers in front of her. "It worked!" Levy smiles standing.

"Yeah!" The Slayers shout.

"Just give me a second and you three will be out of here!" Levy says using her magical pen to re-write the enchantment, "This is it, when I'm done you three will join The Battle of Fairy Tail."

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouts with flame erupting around him.

"Now listen up!" Levy says turning, "We can't have you guys getting caught up in one of Freed's enchantments. You will need to split up."

"Got it," The three nod.

"Okay, go stop Laxus. We are all counting on you." Levy says stepping out of the way.

"Natsu sprints out first, followed closely by Tawna and Gajeel. Natsu goes straight, Gajeel left, and Tawna right.

"Where could he be hiding?" Tawna says running through the outer streets of Magnolia. Sniffing the air, in hope to pick up his scent fails, "There's too many people here, because of the festival." Tawna runs by some of the cafes in town only to be stopped by a couple owners.

"What are you Fairy Tail members up too?" A café owner asks, "What are those in the sky?"

"We are just having some technical difficulties with preparation for the parade. Nothing to worry about." Tawna smiles as an explosion is heard in the distance and runes scrawl above, "Freed, verses Mirajane, both wizards forfeit."

"Are you all having some kind of fight?" Another person asks.

"Not on purpose, I promise we will clean up after ourselves." Tawna cringes at how bad this must look to the town's people, "If you excuse me," Tawna nods and runs off down another street. Looking up to the Thunder Palace above Tawna sighs. "Where are you Laxus!" She shouts cutting through the alley ways. After looking for a while another update flashes above.

"There's only 5 minutes left," She says, "Uggg! Laxus!" An explosion erupts in the distance, bringing the girl's attention to the debris scattering on the other side of town. "The cathedral!" She shouts, "I'm at the edge of the city, I'm not gonna get there in time!" Tawna sprints through the town towards the smoke in the distance.

" _Up you go Squirt," Laxus smiles._

" _Hey!" Tawna clings to the top of his head._

" _You won't be able to see the parade from down there. You have the best seat in the house." He smiles holding her feet. Tawna looks up in awe as the Fantasia Parade approaches. All the bright lights and colors float past them. All the older kids laughing and smiling on the floats._

" _Wow!," Tawna smiles with eyes sparking, "I can't wait until I can be in it."_

" _Give it a couple of years," Laxus says, "Then it will be you out there with everyone."_

Tawna is pulled out of the memory as she trips over a pile of bricks, and tumbles to the ground. Trying to catch herself, she ends up pinning her left wrist between the body and ground, hearing a faint popping sound. Hissing in pain, she shakes off the slight pain and wipe the few tears that fell from her eyes from the memory. Blasts of magic erupt from around the town. The guild is taking out The Thunder Palace. More explosions erupt from the church, and they are getting more frequent and powerful.

"I need to get there, now!" She shouts as she approaches closer to the center of town.

 **The Cathedral.**

Both Gajeel and Natsu lay struggling on the floor from Laxus's Lightning Dragon Roar.

"You're still alive," Laxus snaps in unbelief, "I was sure that was gonna finish you."

"I c-can't m-move." Gajeel struggles.

"Me either," Natsu breathes as Laxus's lightning begins to charge around them. The blinding yellow light come charging towards them in a second attack. With neither Dragon Slayer able to move they both brace for impact, but it never came. The lightning explodes back towards Laxus around the two dragon slayers, with mist falling around them.

"What?" Laxus shouts looking around. Puddles of water now scatter the ground with electricity charging through them. "No" Laxus gasps as he looks up and is met with angered dark green eyes peering through pink hair.

* * *

 **A/N- HAHAHAHA! Stopping it here! What's gonna happen? You're gonna have to wait to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- First, I loved the reactions to the cliffy. Second, you all are so great, I decide to not be as mean and make you wait any longer. I hope you all enjoy what I have instore for ya!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, If I did then I wouldn't be a poor college student.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Squirt," Laxus says looking to the short Dragon slayer standing between Gajeel and Natsu.

"Don't 'Squirt' me Laxus," Tawna spits, making the Lightning mage turn his gaze away from her.

"You're late, Calico," Gajeel groans sitting up.

"I was at the other end of town, it took me a while to get here," Tawna states rubbing her sore left wrist.

"Tawna, you need to leave," Natsu breathes, "He's dangerous."

"No," She snaps at her brother, then turns her attention to Laxus, "He's gonna listen to me, even if I have to make him." She glares.

"Stay out of this Katawna," Laxus states flatly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tawna steps forward, "You have been acting different. Is this what you have been up too?" Laxus is glaring, but still unable to look her in the eyes.

"LOOK AT ME LAXUS!" Tawna shouts, "You can't even look me in the eye!"

"You don't know anything that is going on!" Laxus says loudly.

"I don't need to know what's going on!" Tawna yells, "What I do know, is that you need to stop this!"

"Tawna, he's not going listen," Natsu says finally standing.

"Stay out of this Natsu," She snaps, "What is left to be fighting for? The Thunder Legion have been defeated, the rest of the guild took out Thunder Palace. Just stop this!" Tawna shouts struggling to hold back tears.

"No!" Laxus snaps finally looking at her, "I'm too far in to stop now!"

"Who cares!" She shouts clenching her fists at her sides, "Man up and bring this whole thing to a stop!" Magic energy begins to build around the small Dragon Slayer

"I will stop once the Old Geezer hands the guild over!" Laxus growls.

"You're not getting the damn guild!" Tawna snaps as a magic circle forms in front of her and water jets out toward Laxus.

"Tawana, don't!" Natsu shouts.

"Calico, what are you thinking?" Gajeel gruffs as Laxus blocks the attack with lightening.

"I'm not gonna fight you Tawna!" Laxus shouts.

"Listen dammit!" Tawna shouts as she gathers the electrically charged water in orbs above her right hand and attacks once more.

"Tawna!" Natsu snaps, "Stop! Do you not remember what Nanami said about water and electricity!"

"I'm not stupid Natsu!" Tawna yells sending more attacks to Laxus.

"Katawna," Laxus shouts, "you're gonna get hurt!"

"And watching you act like this doesn't already hurt enough?!" Tears escape from her eyes, "Why can't you just admit your mistake and back down!"

"Enough Katawna!" Laxus yells blocking her current attack and making the water disperse.

"No one is gonna think of you any different if you stop now!" Tawna says through tears, "I'm not gonna think of you any different! Just stop!" She shouts as her attacks come to a stop.

"Why'd she stop?" Gajeel asks as the church fall silent.

"Who cares if Fairy Tail is a laughing stock," Tawna says,

"I've had enough of this!" Laxus snaps, "Fairy Tail has become weak! The Old Geezer will let anyone join!" Tawna's fist clench and her bangs cover her eyes as magic energy builds and flows around her. She raises her hand and a large blue magic circle appears.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" Tawna yells as water from around the room begins to flowing a cycle above her head. The room become darker as the cyclone grows larger with the electrified water.

"TAWNA!" Natsu shouts, "You're not strong enough for that attack!"

"WATER DRAGON HURRICANE!" The large storm swirls furiously in the air as it barrels towards Laxus. Using her hands, she swiftly moves her arms controlling the storm. Tornadoes of water touch down and all the water collapse on Laxus, knocking him back.

"Did she just land a hit on him," Gajeel's gapes with his mouth hanging open.

"Tawna, stop!" Natsu shouts seeing his sister struggling with the large amount of magic energy she's expelling. Laxus stands and shoot lighting into the eye of the storm, the water explodes with the new-found electricity, and unable to contain the attack anymore, Tawna collapse to her knees and the storm begins to dissipate.

"Do you have no heart!" Natsu shouts to Laxus, "All day she has been on edge, because of you!" Natsu's hands begin to glow red with fire.

"Natsu stop," Tawna breathes, standing from the ground.

"You're not even listening to her!" Natsu snaps, "Just accept you're wrong!" Natsu attacks Natsu again.

"I thought I already put you in your place, Little Man!" Laxus snaps attacking with Lightning sending Natsu back, "You can't beat me!"

"Stop!" Tawna shouts. Fire and lightning fly between the two. Laxus kicks Natsu back and magic energy builds in his hand pointing it straight to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Still breathing heavily Tawna raises her left hand and a small magic circle appears in her palm.

"You're so full of hatred you won't even listen to Tawna!" Natsu shouts. Just as the blast leaves Laxus's hand, his arm moves.

"huh?" Laxus says, then realizes where the attack is heading, "KATAWNA!"

Quickly Tawna uses her left hand to create a water wall, and the attack collides with it. The pressure of the impact is too much for Tawna to handle. She screams out as she feels cracking in her already injured wrist, followed by a snap.

"AHHH," She screams as the mixture of water and electricity blows her into the wall near the door.

"Calico!" Gajeel yells.

"Tawna!" Natsu screams. Tawna breathes heavily rising her head from the floor.

"Ahh," She hisses trying to push herself up, but collapses again unable to push up on her left hand. She raises her arm and realizes her wrist is hanging limp.

"Katawna," Laxus gasps in horror.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu launches himself at a mortified Laxus, with fist blazing, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"That attack was meant for you!" Laxus snaps dodging Natsu's swings.

"THAN WHY IS _SHE_ THE ONE ON THE GROUND!" Natsu attacks once more, but Laxus shoots him back.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Laxus roars, "YOUR TIME IS OVER!" Magic energy builds between Laxus's hands, creating a blinding yellow light.

"Where's all that energy coming from," Gajeel asks.

"Laxus no!" Tawna shouts struggling to rise. She knows this spell, it's one that wasn't used too long ago.

"It feels likes one of Gramp's spells," Natsu breathes.

"It's Fairy Law!" Tawna shouts to Natsu.

"The one that was used to defeat Master Jose?" Gajeel asks, "We're as good as dead."

"You're right Metal Head," Laxus laughs, "I've mastered it."

"Laxus stop!" Tawna yells, "Think about what you're doing!"

"What are you thinking!" Natsu shouts as the light become so bright it's blinding, "Don't do this!"

"Laxus, stop!" Levy screams as she appears in the door.

"Levy?" Natsu says.

"You idiot!" Gajeel shouts, "Take Calico and get out of here!"

"You need to see the Master!" Levy shouts, "He doesn't have much time." Laxus continues to build up the magic energy making the light grow, "Your grandfather is close to death!" Levy shouts making Laxus pause for a moment, "Please go see him one last time, before it's too late!"

"Laxus," Tawna breathes, "Please stop." The light fade slightly, followed by a deep chuckle.

"This is working out perfectly," Laxus sneers, "With the Geezer gone, I'll have an even better chance at becoming Master,"

"Laxus, you don't mean that!" Tawna cries, "Please stop!"

"This will be the dawn of a new Era!" Laxus shouts as the spell become brighter and beams of yellow light rise from the ground, "I'll rebuild everything from the ground up. I'll for the ultimate guild!"

"You can't do this!" Natsu shouts, "Don't you even care about Gramps at all?"

"Fairy Law," Laxus says expelling the light forward.

"LAXUS!" Tawna screams as the golden light washes over them all. Blinding light expands upward out of the cathedral, with a magic circle covering the church. As the light fades dust covers the torn-up cathedral. Tawna attempts to sit up against the wall coughing. Holding her limp wrist, she sighs in relief when the sound of Gajeel and Natsu's coughing cuts through the air.

"What the?" Laxus states, "Impossible, I casted the spell perfectly." He says shocked. Natsu and Gajeel begin to stand from the ground, breathing heavily.

"Levy, you all right?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah," Levy coughs.

"Katawna?" Natsu asks glancing back to wall.

"Sssss- I'm fine," She hisses as she accidently tries move her broken wrist.

"The other guild members, and the citizens of Magnolia remained unharmed," A voice speaks properly from the door.

"Freed," Laxus says looking up. Freed's green hair strewn everywhere and clothes tattered from his fight with Mira.

"The spell didn't work," He says, "Not a single soul was harmed."

"I cast it perfectly," Laxus states.

"Maybe, but your true feelings have betrayed you," Freed says kneeling down next to Tawna checking her wrist, "It seems you have inherited more than strength from your grandfather." He says helping Tawna onto his back, "Deep down, you also have his heart. Whether you admit it or not, you care for your comrades. Fairy Law only affects those who the caster sees as their enemy. Since no one was hurt, we know how you truly feel.

"The magic saw into his heart," Tawna says from Freed's back, "That's why it didn't hurt anyone."

"You can try to hide your feelings Laxus," Freed states, "But your magic will always reveal the truth."

"That is ridiculous!" Laxus fumes, "The truth is anyone who stands in my way, is my enemy."

"This has gone on long enough," Freed snaps, "You need to go see the Master before he is gone."

"Laxus please," Tawna begs as his lightning magic begins to build up around him.

"Let the old man die!" Laxus shouts, "He maybe family, but he means nothing to me!"

"You don't mean that!" Tawna yells. Laxus lighting energy expands around the room.

"Katawna, duck," Freed says having the girl duck her head behind his.

"Who do you think you are!" Natsu shouts standing among the lightning, "You're not stronger than Gramps, you couldn't even pull of Fairy Law!" He yells ripping off his torn vest, "You maybe his grandson, but you are no better than the rest of us!" Fire engulf around Natsu as his temper rises, "Don't you know blood ties don't matter, cause everyone in the guild is supposed to family!"

"That's a lie!" Laxus yells, "Blood ties do matter!"

"You've been in Fairy Tail long enough to know better than that!" Natsu shouts as lighting and fire magic swirl aroud the church, "If you think that makes you above everyone else in the guild, YOU'RE WRONG!" Natsu shouts throwing a fire punch.

"AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Laxus shouts as their fists collide, their magic explodes and the two mages blast up through the roof.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts as her brother begins to fight Laxus once again. Freed, Katawna, Levy, and Gajeel all hurry out of the crumbling cathedral. On the roof blurs of lightning and fire collide in battle, "They're gonna kill each other!" She yells from Freed's back.

"There's nothing we can do," Freed says calmly, "They are both to strong for anyone to interferer." Laxus sends Natsu flying into the wall of the church, falling to his stomach on the roof.

"Natsu!" Levy shouts holding Gajeel up.

"Why won't you just give up the fight?" Natsu asks, "The guild doesn't belong to you. IT NEVER WILL!"

"Oh yeah? LIGHTNING DRAGON DEMOLITION FIST!" Laxus sends a large amount of magic energy to Natsu.

"No!" Tawna shouts, "Natsu!"

"Didn't the Old Man every teach you to respect your elders?" Laxus states as the attack collides with Natsu. Punching the roof, Natsu stands wobbling on his feet slightly.

"He can still fight?" Freed says surprised.

"That was your last mistake!" Laxus shouts with a gold magic circle forms above his fist.

"No," Freed gasps, "Not that spell, that amount of magic energy could kill him!"

"Natsu!" Tawna yells as the spell is released. Before the spell could made contact with him, it changes direction. Gajeel uses his Iron Club and directed the lightning away.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouts as the Iron Dragon Slayer is blasted off the roof.

"What happened?" freed asks, "Did he use himself as a lightning rod."

"GET HIM!" Gajeel shouts in mid-air. Fire explodes around Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu shouts flying towards Laxus, "IRON FIST, TALON, WING ATTACK, FLAMING ELBOW!" Natsu yells continually hitting Laxus with attacks, not giving him any time to react.

"He's amazing," Levy says watching in awe, "His magic is so powerful."

"The more you piss him off, the more powerful he becomes," Tawna says.

"FLAME LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME!" Natsu's attack sends Laxus soaring back onto the roof defeated.

"He did it," Tawna says.

"He beat Laxus," Freed says in unbelief as Natsu lets out a yell from the roof then collapse to his knees in exhaustion.

"We need to get back to the guild," Levy states, "You all need medical attention." She says looking to Gajeel and Tawna.

* * *

Upon returning to the guild, Freed set Katawna down and went his separate way back to town. Levy helped support both Gajeel's and Natsu's weight as they entered the hall. Most of the guild had made it back and had received medical treatment from Porlyusica.

"Damn," Gray states as they enter the hall, "You three look like hell." He says helping Levy by taking Natsu.

"Where is Porlyusica?" Levy asks helping Gajeel into a bench.

"She is checking on the Master," Erza says stepping forward, "She will be back in a moment."

"Good," Levy sighs, "These three need some medical attention."

"I'd say Calico goes first," That paw is gross," Gajeel laughs glancing at the girl holding her wrist.

"It was already broken before I got to the church," Tawna sighs, "That hit just made it worse,"

"How the hell did you break it before?" Natsu scowls.

"I, uhh," Tawna stutters, "I kind of lost a fight with a pile of bricks."

"Ha, you tripped over bricks?" Gray laughs, "Your wrist couldn't be that bad." Tawna raises an eyebrow at Gray and moves her hand that was supporting her wrist showing that it is just hanging from her arm, "Okay, never mind," Gray says cringing and stepping back as the healer exits the infirmary.

"About time you three showed up," Porlyusica snaps looking down at the three beaten and bruised Dragon Slayers, "Get over here," She says pointing to the edge of the guild hall. After getting casted up and a very long lecture from Porlyusica, about getting hurt and how it can affect her getting taller, Tawna is free to go back to the rest of her guild mates as the healer wraps up her brother and Gajeel. Once Porlyusica was done she told something to Erza and quietly left the guild hall.

"Thanks to Porlyusica," Erza states, "the Master will be just fine. So, don't worry, he'll be back to work in no time." She says receiving cheers from the guild.

"Thank goodness," Lucy smiles, "I was getting a little worried."

"It will take more than that to kill off Gramps," Gray smiles.

"Well he isn't as young as he used to be," Erza says, "Any added stress, could easily hurt his health. Let's be on our best behavior." Erza announces.

"Are you sure it's okay to do the parade still?" Lucy asks.

"Master wants us to do it." Mira smiles.

"Everything is gonna be okay Lucy," Tawna smiles.

"I can't wait to see it." Juvia grins.

"You're gonna be in it," Gray sighs.

"What?" She gasps.

"You're a member," Tawna smiles, "All members get to participate." She says raising her arms above her head, then flinching forgetting about her casted wrist.

"A lot of members were hurt during the fight," Happy says through a mouth full of fish, "So we need as many members who weren't hurt to be in it.

"That means I'm in it too," Lucy smiles.

"Well yeah," gray laughs, "We need all the people we can get. Especially since we aren't gonna get to use those two." He says pointing to thickly wrapped and bandaged Natsu and Gajeel.

"Oh yeah," Lucy giggles.

"Screw you and your parade," Gajeel states.

"mummumu," Natsu mumbles through the bandages.

"What did he say?" Lucy asks.

"Knowing him it was probably something stupid." Happy laughs.

"Be nice Happy," Tawna laughs, "He said he's still gonna be in it."

"You can understand him?" Lucy laughs.

"He's my brother," Tawna shrugs grinning.

"How's the wrist?" The blond says glancing to the thick cast.

"It's okay," She shrugs, "Porlyusica said I have to be in a cast for a while. The potions she used will heal it slowly, because I'm still growing. If she used potions that heal faster, it could affect my growth in the future." The girl sighs as Gajeel argues with a muffled Natsu.

"I wonder why Gajeel can understand him?" Lucy laughs with Tawna.

"He's just as stupid as Natsu." Happy says through a mouth full of food.

"You have a serious mean streak cat," The blond glares making Tawna giggle.

"I would say, be thankful you don't live with it, but since they break into your house all the time you actually do live with it." Tawna smiles as the guild falls silent. The look to the entrance and Laxus stands there all bandaged up.

"Laxus," Macao steps forward.

"What do you want?" wakaba adds.

"Where's the Old Man?" Laxus asks.

"We ain't tellin." Jet states

"You think you can just walk in here and ask to see the Master?" Droy says as the guild's voice mold together in shouts.

"Quiet!" Erza shouts over the guild, "The Master is in the infirmary." She crosses her arms as Laxus waltz past her to the stairs.

"MUNIDMUNUNUMM MUNUMNUMUMN!" Natsu attempts to yell jumping in front of Laxus.

"Natsu," Laxus sighs.

"MUMNUMNU MUUMNUM, MUNUM!" Natsu muffles pointing directly at Laxus.

"huh?" the entire guild sighs.

"Natsu, language!" Tawna reprimands. Her speaking brought Laxus attention to her and her wrist. His face was almost sad. He turns back to Natsu and sighs and walks past Natsu and to the stairs to the infirmary.

"Okay," Erza shouts, "Shows over, we need to get ready for the parade!"

The sun was beginning to set and Laxus, nor Master have come down from the infirmary. The guild is busily rushing to prepare for tomorrow night's parade.

"Tawna," Lucy smiles, "Where are you gonna be in the parade, with Juvia and Gray on the water and Ice float?"

"Ha!" Tawna smiles slightly, "Do you really think I'll be caught on that barf trap. I'm walking with Natsu in the middle of the parade." She smiles as the doors to the infirmary open and Laxus emerges. Slowly he walks through the guild toward the doors. Many of the guild members watch in silent as he leaves, then turn back to their preparation. Tawna on the other hand, sneaks away to follow him.

She follows far enough away so he doesn't know she's there. Weaving through the hordes of people preparing the streets for the parade. Laxus makes it to the park and meets with the Thunder Legion, where he tells them news that brings tears to Tawna's eyes.

"You got to be joking!" Evergreen shouts, "How could he kick you out, and not the rest of us?"

"Yeah, we're just as guilty as you are." Bixlow states.

"The Old Man doesn't see it that way," Laxus shakes his head.

"Well if you're leaving, then we are too," Evergreen states.

"You guys are such pains in the neck sometimes," Laxus sighs, "can't you just say goodbye and be done with it."

"I don't understand," Freed states, "We are at fault too, why are you taking all the blame."

"You can complain all you want," Laxus states, "But you guys are way more attached to the Guild than I will ever be."

"Maybe we can change the Master's mind," Evergreen argues.

"Natsu and Gray respect you," Bixlow says, "They would come with us, not to mention the Kid. He'll listen to them."

"You're really leaving?" Freed asks before Laxus turns to leave.

"Take care of yourselves," He waves, "And look after Squirt for me." He says walking away from the large tree and his friends. Tawna runs out and catches up to his back and freezes a single foot to the ground. Laxus stops and looks to his frozen foot and sighs. "Squirt," He turns and Tawna is standing in front of him with The Thunder Legion in the distance behind them.

"Do you really think you can leave without saying goodbye," She says quietly.

"I would have thought you'd be mad at me," Laxus says.

"I may be mad at you," She says with tears spilling from her large dark green eyes, "but, I still don't want to see you go," She cries. Laxus puts down his bags and kneels in front of her.

"Squirt," He smiles, "Don't be sad,"

"How can I not be sad," She says, "This maybe the last time I'll get to see you."

"I'm sure, sometime in the future, you will see me again." Laxus places a hand on her head. "Do you remember what I used to tell you when you were little?"

"Don't fall off the counter," Tawna say wiping tears from her eyes, causing Laxus to chuckle slightly.

"Not that," He laughs, "I told you that you are gonna be a great wizard. From what I saw today, you are definitely living up to it." Laxus says, then turning serious, "It was you wasn't?" He asks, making Tawna look down ashamed.

"I thought you'd would figure it out," She frowns.

"When my arm moved by itself, you were the only one who could have done it," Laxus states, "When did you learn to do Blood Grip?"

"I don't know," Tawna sighs, "It just happened, I was mad and I figured if I got hurt, you might have stopped."

"You know that is a really dangerous spell. You could have gotten seriously injured, more than that wrist." He says pointing to her broken wrist, "I thought I really hurt you."

"It was already broken before that, it just made it worse." Tawna says looking up.

"You gotta promise me you'll be careful," Laxus says sighing, "I'm gonna miss ya Squirt." Tears fall from Tawna's eyes again as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in to a hug. Surprised by the hug it takes a second for him to finally hug back. Standing up from the ground and grabbing his bags he places a hand on her pink head. "Take care Squirt," He smiles as he turns and walks away from her. Tears continue to fall from her eyes as she cries when three different hands are softly placed on both of her shoulders and her head. She turns and see The Thunder Legion smiling sadly at her.

"He'll be okay, Katawna." Freed smiles as they all watch Laxus disappear into the crowd.

* * *

 **A/N- AHHHHH! Oh my gosh, it is done. It was so hard to write some of this. I hope you all enjoyed. I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- First off, I'm sorry this took so long. Some things came up, such as my apartment flooding. The guys who live above me had their apartment flood and all their water came into my apartment. Adulting is fun! Then I had to sort something's out between the university I am transferring to. Also, I'm moving in a couple of weeks, so trying to get all that sorted out as well. I was also finishing another story that was put on the back burner for a while. I'm gonna try and work on two stories at once here soon. This one and the final installment of my Hunger Games story!  
**

 **Also, anyone who lives in Oregon, at least on the west side of the Cascades. Who is tired of all this crazy snow and weather! I'm so sick of it. I hate Spring and Summer, but I'm at the point where I want sunshine and warmth!**

 **I'm skipping a little here in the story. Such as the actual parade, and the whole reporter at Fairy Tail kind of thing. But there will be references to events that happened during that time. Such as the Guild finding out Laxus was banished.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Welcome, may I take your order," Lucy smiles taking the order from two of the customers at Hargeon's 8Island. "I could interest you two in some desserts?" She smiles as she finishes writing down their order.

"I'll have the parfait," One of the men smiles.

"Make that two." The other grins.

"Coming right up," Lucy grins and begins to walk away.

"Can I get some service too?" Another person calls from a nearby table.

"Yes sir," She replies cheerfully, then pauses, "Wait, waitressing!" She shouts throwing her small notebook to the floor.

"Lucy," Natsu sighs holding a tray of food, dressed as a waiter, "You're working a job."

"Since when does waiting tables count as wizard work?" Lucy snaps, "And why do I have to wear this horrible dress?" Lucy asks looking down to her short strapless orange uniform.

"It's wasn't my idea," Natsu sighs.

"At least you can pull it off," Tawna sighs with one hand pulling up the dress and the other pulling down the short skirt, "I feel ridiculous."

"Oh don't you start complaining too," Natsu grumbles with a mouthful of food.

"If I would have known we were coming here, I would of went of the Thunder Legion's job instead." Tawna snaps then throws a nearby tray, "And don't eat the customer's food."

"Ow!" Natsu shouts as the tray connects with his face, "Damn it Tawna. I didn't make you come!"

"You literally picked me up and carried me!" Tawna argues.

"Please don't fight again," Happy sighs carrying a few drinks on his tray.

"Cool it you two," Gray snaps, "You have been at each other's throats for two weeks now, enough."

"I don't think I have ever seen these two fight like this," Lucy sighs. Since after The Fantasia Parade, Natsu and Katawna have constantly been arguing.

* * *

 **Couple Week's Earlier**

" _What do mean?" Natsu shouts, "How could you kick him out of the Guild. I thought he was family!"_

" _Natsu," Gramps sighs, "I had to do what was best for the Guild."_

" _Natsu!" Erza shouts, "How do you think the master feels about this whole thing?"_

" _Why couldn't you have just grounded him or something?" Natsu states ignoring Erza._

" _Natsu stop it." Tawna snaps, "Laxus wasn't some kid who made a mistake."_

" _I would have thought you'd be angrier at him," Gajeel, states, "Since he attacked Calico."_

" _He didn't attack me," Tawna sighs crossing her arms in front of her chest._

" _What fight were you watching?" Natsu scowls, "That attack went straight for you!"_

" _He didn't attack me!" Tawna snaps standing on the bench, so she's even with Natsu's height, "You know, he would have never hurt me on purpose! It was my fault!"_

" _You're delusional," Natsu glares, "You must have hit your head when you were thrown against the… OW!" Natsu pauses when his own fist connects with his face._

" _Is there a reason you hit yourself?" Lucy sighs._

" _I didn't," Natsu states staring at his hand, "It's like I lost all control…" Natsu's voice drifts off as he raises his eyes to Tawna. The small blue magic circle fades and the young dragon slayer lowers her hand._

" _Katawna," Gramps gasps, followed by many other gasps from the guild members._

" _Are you crazy!" Natsu shouts as the puzzle pieces fall into place, "Do know how dangerous that is!"_

" _I'm not dumb Natsu!" Tawna shouts._

" _Doing that spell sure is dumb!" Natsu snaps._

" _Wait," Lucy asks, "What's going on, what spell?"_

" _It's a very rare and ancient water spell," Gramps states, "Blood Grip."_

" _Blood Grip?" Gray asks._

" _It gives the caster complete control of another's body." Gasps fill the guild and eyes fall on Tawna, "By controlling the and manipulating the water with in the blood it can control, the body's movement and temperature." Gramps explains, "It is a very powerful spell. So powerful, that if done incorrectly, the caster could be seriously injured."_

" _How can you even do it Tawna!" Natsu shouts._

" _I don't know how I can do it!" Tawna snaps, "I got mad and I just did it!"_

" _You know what Nanami said about that spell!" Natsu argues, "You shouldn't even be able to do it!"_

" _Yes, I know what she said!" Tawna snaps, "I know it's dangerous!"_

" _Then why did you use it!"_

" _I don't know!" She yells with her hand beginning to glow blue, "Why are you so mad at me, you do stupid stuff all the time!"_

" _Never this stupid!" Natsu's hands begin to glow orange as the sibling's argument begins to escalate._

" _You ate Ethernano!" Tawna shouts, "That's way stupider than using a dangerous spell!" Both Dragneels launch themselves at each other._

" _NATSU, KATAWNA!" Gramps reprimands. Before either of them could attack the other, Gray grabs Tawna and Gajeel holds back Natsu._

" _Are you two crazy!" Gray states holding back Tawna._

" _Simmer down!" Gramps shouts, "Both of you! Natsu that side of the guild, Tawna on the other!" He says splitting up the two fuming Dragneels._

 _The two spent the most of the day on opposites sides of the guild, until they started arguing across the room. Gramps then banished both to a booth in the back of the guild, until they learned to get along._

* * *

 **Present**

After their job at 8Island, the team makes it back to the guild and go their separate ways to their homes. Natsu and Tawna kept quiet the entire walk to their small home looking over Magnolia. Once they enter, Tawna throws her bag into her hammock and goes outside to sit looking over the city.

"Natsu," Happy says watching out the window, "You two need to talk."

"Happy," Natsu sighs.

"I hate seeing you two fight. You guys need to talk this out." Happy states. Natsu looks out the window and sighs.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her." Natsu sighs. He walks out to the cool night air and walks over to where Tawna is sitting, near the small cliff next to the house, making sure she is far enough away from the cliff itself. Natsu quietly walks over and sits next to her. "Bugs, you're gonna catch a cold it you keep coming out here without a coat," He says wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Says the one who's always walking around without a shirt," Tawna sighs still looking straight ahead.

"Tawna," Natsu sighs, "I know why you're mad at me, and you know why I'm mad at you. We need to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out Natsu?" Tawna sighs, "I know I shouldn't have used Blood Grip, and I know it was dangerous. I just lost my temper." Tawna says turning to Natsu, "Trust me, I don't like knowing I can use a spell like that."

"Bugs," Natsu places a hand on her pink hair, "I just worry about you. Finding out you can do that powerful of a spell, is scary. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"It scares me too," Tawna sighs, "My magic scares me."

"What?" Natsu asks surprised.

"Natsu, my magic so different than yours. I can sense water all around me, in everything and everyone. Knowing I could take complete control of someone, or even kill someone with a spell is unsettling. I just wish Nanami was here it help me."

"Trust me, I wish that too," Natsu smiles, "When it comes to your weird magic, I'm lost."

"It's not that weird," Tawna laughs.

"You can turn your arm to ice and you can control people, it's weird." Natsu shoves her shoulder lightly.

"Even if Igneel and Nanami were here, I'm sure they would be furious with me." Tawna smiles.

"Igneel would've grabbed you and flown you as high as he could." Natsu laughs.

"I know," Tawna sighs, "Nanami would put me in a high tree."

"Just like me," Natsu smiles, "They don't wanna see ya get hurt."

"I know, but I'm not made of glass," Tawna says, "I don't need you worrying about me constantly. I'm gonna be okay." Tawna smiles.

"I know," Natsu smiles, "I know I have been a bit protective," He pauses, "Especially since what happened to Lisanna. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Bugs."

"I understand why you're protective," Tawna smiles, "but you need to tone it back a bit."

"I'll work on it," Natsu sighs, "but with how clumsy you are, it's gonna be hard."

"Dinner's ready!" Happy's cheerful voice rings from the window.

"I'll try to be less clumsy," Tawna laughs, "Let's go eat."

* * *

"What's this?" Lucy asks walking into the busy guild hall. A large chart has been drawn with Reedus's light pen.

"It's listing out the dark guilds." Mira states looking up to the large drawing.

"There's fare more than I realized," Erza says studying the names.

"What brought this on?" Lucy asks.

"They have been more active," Mira says, "That means we need to strengthen relationships with other guilds."

"What's the big circle in the middle?" Gray asks.

"It's the Baram Alliance of dark guilds," Juvia states, "Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. All powerful, but combined they are the strongest in the guild underworld."

"They control other dark guild to carry out the work they don't want to do themselves." Tawna adds from the table her and Natsu are sitting at.

"So, they make other guilds do their dirty work?" Gray asks.

"Precisely." Juvia nods.

"Creepy," Lucy shutters.

"Don't worry about them," Wakaba laughs, "Oracion Seis only has six members."

"Sounds like a bunch of small potatoes to me." Macao nods.

"Don't underestimate them," Mira glares, "They make up one of the most powerful guilds out there."

"Speaking of the Oracion Seis," Gramps says walking through the door, "Word has come that we must destroy them."

"What?" The members gasp.

"What do you mean, Master?" Erza asks stepping forward.

"They are posing an urgent threat that we cannot ignore any longer." Gramps explains, "They need to be dealt with immediately. They will need to be taken down before they can harm any guilds we are sworn to protect.

"We gotta do all the heavy lifting?" Gray asks.

"We will be taking them on by ourselves?" Juvia asks.

"They are far more powerful than any enemy we have faced before. Fighting alone would be too dangerous. Fairy Tail is to join a coalition of guilds; Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to bring down the enemy." Gramps states.

"We can handle it ourselves Gramps," Natsu states, "In fact, I could probably do it alone."

"Don't be stupid," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"The Master is wise to consider the future consequences." Erza glares to the fire mage.

"I have already chosen the members who will representing Fairy Tail," Gramps states, "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Katawna. You five will be heading to the rondeau point tomorrow to meet up with the other guilds."

"We will not let you down Master," Erza bows her head slightly.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Tawna cheer.

"Let's kick some Oracion Seis butt!" Tawna shouts and high fives Natsu.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I was chosen to come," Lucy complains as the team travels by carriage to the meet up point, "Wouldn't Juvia or Gajeel be better?" She asks rubbing a sick Tawna's back.

"Gramps had another job for them to do," Gray sighs, "If I was you I wouldn't be pouting about it." He says looking at a pouting Lucy.

"You should be honored," Erza states, "Today will be our first joint operation with other guilds. We need to focus on building good relationships with the other allied guild."

"Look!" Happy smiles, "There it is!" The three wizards who currently aren't taken by motion sickness, look to the pink mansion. The carriage pulls up, and Tawna is the first one out.

"Finally," She breathes standing straight up.

"Let's get inside," Erza states marching to the large doors.

"Great," Lucy sighs, "a creepy old mansion." She says as they enter the large foyer and lights begin to turn on.

"It's the second home to Blue Pegasus Master Bob." Erza states.

"That explains the pink everything." Tawna laughs.

"Oh him," Gray shutters, "He makes me feel uncomfortable." He says receiving a giggle from Tawna.

"Gray, be nice." Erza smiles, "He may be a bit eccentric, but he does deserve our respect."

"sure, eccentric," Lucy laughs.

"Just tell me when we're there." Natsu struggles sitting on the ground.

"Okay," Happy grins, "We're here."

"Bro, we aren't on the carriage anymore." Tawna laughs as a few voices echo from above.

"Yes, they're here at last!" They echo.

"What?" Lucy says looking around with Tawna.

"Hey, hey, hey, hello!" One voice shouts.

"Hello!" Two more echo.

"Fairy,"

" _Fairy_!"

"Tail,

" _Tail!"_

"Wizards!" All three greet as a spot light falls on three young men in suits.

"Huh!" Fairy Tail's strongest team shouts staring at the three before them.

"We're so glad you came!" They state.

"We are," The copper haired one says stepping forward.

"The Blue Pegasus," The shorter blond says.

"Elite crew," The brunette finishes.

"The Trimens!" The speak together

"Hundred nights, Hibiki," The copper haired one winks.

"Holy night, Eve," The blond smiles,

"Still night, Ren," The brunette finishes as they all pose before them.

"They're in sync, I'll give them that." Tawna nods.

"The Trimens from Blue Pegasus." Lucy says in awe, "They are like the hottest wizards around."

"Calm down Luce," Tawna laughs, "You're drooling."

"Would you look at those guys!" Gray complains stomping his feet, "I feel so underdressed!"

"What's he talking about?" Tawna smirks crossing her arms in front of her white shirt and short overalls, "He's always underdressed." She says indicating to his now missing shirt, making Lucy laugh.

"I've heard tales of your beauty," Hibiki says under the spotlight, "and they're true," He winks at Erza.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katawna," Eve says kneeling in front of the dragon slayer.

"Ummm," Tawna says stepping back a bit. Lucy watches as both Tawna and Erza are escorted to a sofa and seated between Eve and Hibiki.

"Would you ladies like to freshen up," Hibiki winks.

"Or something to eat," Eve smiles.

"No," Erza says simply.

"No thank you," Tawna says shyly looking down to her lap.

"What is up with these guys?" Lucy asks, until Ren does the same thing to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet a future ally," Erza say politely.

"We look forward to working with you," Tawna adds.

"You two are so beautiful," Eve blushes, "It's almost unreal." Erza and Tawna glance at each other, neither knowing how to reply.

"You ladies must be exhausted," Hibiki states as Lucy is seated now next to Tawna, "Feel free to spend the night,"

"We don't mind," All three of them state together.

"Uhhh," The three girls utter as a response.

"Calm down men," A smooth voice echos from the top of the stairs.

"Uh oh," Tawna cringes then looks to the red head, "Erza,"

"Give these girls some breathing room,"

"Yes, Ichiya sir!" Ren nods.

"Not him," Erza sighs.

"It's been far too long, Miss Erza." Ichiya states smoothly.

"I never expected to see you here," Erza trembles.

"Oh, I have missed you, but don't cry I am here." The short man says from the stairs.

"My sweet honey!" Lucy asks down to a cringing Tawna.

"You don't wanna know," Tawna shakes her head, "I wish I didn't know."

"She's shaking!" Lucy gasps.

"A surprise," Ichiya says sliding down the banister.

" _A surprise!"_ The other three echo.

"A reunion,"

" _A reunion!"_

"Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes," All four of them cheers.

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend, Mr. Ichiya." The three guys clap, "Please forgive our rudness," They say bowing to Erza.

"You know that is not true!" Erza shouts.

"You idiots!" The short man shouts to the other three, "We have work to do."

"Yes boss!" The shout, and scramble with the sofa and table.

"Boss huh," Lucy says, "That's like the third thing they called him."

"These guys are giving me a headache," Tawna sighs.

"They're a bunch of mixed nuts," Happy nods.

"It seems that destiny has brought us together," Ichiya says, "Miss Erza, Miss Lucy, Miss Katawna," He points to each of the girls, then to Natsu and Gray, "You two not so much."

"Sniff sniff, sniff sniff," Ichiya's nose moves slightly, "Sweet Parfume!"

"He's creeping me out," Lucy shutters with Tawna.

"Yeah, me too," Erza sighs, "I'd never choose to be in his company," She says stepping back a few paces.

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus, Play Boy wannabes," Gray states, "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies, we clear." He glares.

"Crystal," Ichiya scowls, "You may take your leave."

"Thanks for stopping by," The three boys bow.

"We are here on a serious mission," Gray snaps, "Can you pretty boys actually fight?"

"You wanna find out," Ren challenges.

"Yeah, we're real tough pal," Eve smirks.

"FIGHT!" Natsu cheers, "Count me in!"

"Natsu, we're aren't here to fight them!" Tawna scowls at her brother.

"Everybody needs to calm down this instant…" Erza starts.

"My honey," Ichiya says coming up behind her, "Your sweet parfume, it still drives me crazy," He says making her cringe.

"YOU STAY FAR AWAY FROM ME!" Erza shouts slugging him in the face sending him flying towards the door.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon?" A familiar voice echoes from the entrance freezing Ichiya's head in the process, "Lamia Scale deserves more respect."

"Hey," Tawna smiles, "It's the grumpy dude from Galuna."

"It's you," Gray says shocked.

"It's you," Lyon says.

"So you went and joined a guild," Natsu smiles next to Tawna. Lyon glares and throws Ichiya back into the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Gray glares.

"He's the one who attacked me," Lyon glares back.

"Watch it, that's our leader," Ren scowls.

"How dare you!" Eve adds.

"You and your men should just turn around and go home." Hibiki states.

"Does that mean women can stay and fight," A feminine voice echoes as the carpet begins to move, "Marionette attack, carpet doll!" The carpet moves and dives for Lucy.

"What did I do!" Lucy shouts diving out of the way, "Wait I know that magic. Sherry, no way!" She says as the dark pink haired mage steps forward.

"I'm pleased to see you Fairies haven't forgot who I am, but please forget who I was," She says flipping her hair.

"She's still crazy," Lucy sighs.

"More!" Ichiya hops toward Erza, "I must breath more of your parfume!"

"No stay back!" Erza shouts requipping a spear.

"Let's go Lyon," Gray glares.

"My pleasure," The white haired mage nods.

"I'm ready to party," Natsu grins as him and Tawna stand before the Trimens.

"Bring it on pretty boys," Tawna grins.

"I could never love you," Sherry states looking to Lucy.

"The feelings are mutual," She glares back. As a long pounding sound echoes from the door.

"Enough!" The deep voice states, "We are here to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion Seis. This is not the time to be fighting" The Large man steps into the light.

"No way," Tawna states, "It's the wizard saint Jura."

"So that's really him?" Ren asks.

"Lamia Scales top man," Hibiki adds.

"Who?" Natsu asks looking to Tawna and Happy.

"He's one of the Ten Wizards Saints." Happy says.

"He's kind of a big deal," Lucy adds.

"So five from Fairy Tail and four from Pegasus," Sherry steps closer to Lucy, "We only needed three of us."

"One of yours is a wizard saint, I think he counts as at least three wizards." Tawna smirks receiving a glare from the taller pink haired wizard.

"The members from Cait shelter have yet to arrive, I see." Jura states stepping into the room.

"Yes," Ichiya says hanging from Erza's spear, "I heard they are only sending one wizard."

"Just one member?" Erza asks.

"That's insane," Gray states, "We are supposed to be up against a powerful guild here."

"One?" Lucy asks, "How powerful is this guy?" She stutters as quick footsteps become louder.

"Ahh!" A small voice yells followed by a small thud. The wizards all turn to the door and see a young blue haired girl crawling up from the floor.

"Huh?" Fairy Tail's members gasp quietly looking at the girl and back to Tawna, whose eyes are wide slightly in shock.

"H-hi," The girl at the door stutters, "uh, I'm sorry I'm late, I've come from Cait Shelter. My name's Wendy." The girls smiles.

"She's a kid?" Lucy states in shock.

"A little girl? Lyon questions.

"Hi," Tawna smiles walking up next to Wendy, "I'm Katawna," She grins holding out her hand. Wendy's eyes widen seeing another wizard here her age, then smiles back.

"It's nice to meet you." Wendy smiles shaking her hand.

* * *

 **A/N- They met! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to end it on Wendy and Tawna meeting. As usual, please review if you wish, and have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to ask!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- sorry this chapter took so long. Two weeks ago was dead week at University and last week was Finals week, so I'm a little dead feeling right now. And I just moved on Friday, and I'm currently pet/house sitting for family friends. So, my life is a bit crazy right now.**

 **I love every single one of your guy's reviews. They make me smile.**

 **I did a question about Edolas arc. At first I wasn't gonna do it, but now I'm on the fence about it. I may do a little bit of it, but shorten the arc by a lot, because it is a very long arc. I also need to re-watch the arc to see how I can adapt it to the story.**

 **Sorry there is not very much Tawna and Wendy talking in this chapter, they will get to know each other better later on in a chapter or two. So be patient!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"A kid?" Lyon asks, looking at Wendy and Tawna at the door.

"We already had one guild send a kid, we don't need another," Sherry crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What was that, Puppet girl," Tawna walks over to her glaring.

"You heard me, Short stuff," Sherry glares down to the small Dragon Slayer, "Why are you even here anyways?"

"You wanna find out?" Tawna glares with her hands glowing blue.

"Calm down, Kid." Gray sighs picking up Tawna and glances to Sherry, "I wouldn't provoke her if I was you." He states and sets Tawna down between himself and Natsu.

"Cait shelter must really be hurting for members if they only sent that kid," Sherry huffs.

"She isn't alone," A female voice speaks, "You mustn't jump to conclusions."

"Huh?'' The group of wizards gasp as a white cat steps forward.

"It's a cat," Lyon states.

"She's just like Happy," Natsu and Tawna say together, then glance to their blue cat.

"Happy," Tawna smiles then pauses seeing the cat's heart shaped eyes, "Looks like someone fell for love at first sight," She laughs jumping on Natsu's back.

"She can talk too," Lucy smiles.

"Oh Carla," Wendy turns, "You followed me here?"

"Of course I did child," Carla states, "You are far too young to be traveling unaccompanied."

"Pretty kitty," The Trimens say in unison, accompanied by poses.

"You flirt with cat's too?" Lucy asks shocked.

"I'm not even surprised anymore," Tawna shakes her head.

Carla turns and looks at Happy, and the hearts in his eyes become larger. Happy quickly walks over to Lucy, getting her attention.

"Lucy, I'll give you my fish if you tell her I haven't been neutered yet," Happy begs.

"You keep lookin' up my skirt, you will be," Lucy snaps making Tawna giggle.

"I think your cat just fell in love," Tawna says to Natsu, receiving a laugh from him.

"Sorry," Wendy apologizes, "I know I'm not what you expected. I know I'm much smaller and younger than all of you, and I may not be much of a fighter, but I know a lot of support magic." She says shyly, "Please, let me join the group. I'd be so embarrassed if you sent me back."

"You'll never gain their respect if you don't have any confidence," Carla reprimands.

"You're not the smallest, you're taller than Katawna," Gray laughs glancing to the small Dragon slayer on Natsu's back. Tawna sighs and buries her head into Natsu's shoulder making him laugh as well.

"I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet," Tawna glares at Gray.

"Please excuse our reactions," Erza smiles, "We were simply caught off guard. We are happy to have you with us."

"Wow," Wendy says in awe, "You're Erza, I can't believe it's really you."

"You're not the quite the monster I pictured," Carla states.

"Surly you have heard of Happy the Cat," Happy jumps in trying to impress Carla, "Brace yourself, cause he's right here." Carla glances to him them looks away once more.

"Happy is just not gonna give up," Tawna laughs.

"That's for sure," Natsu says as they watch as the Trimens bring out the sofa once more and drag Wendy over.

"Poor girl," Tawna sighs, "It looks like it's her turn to deal with those three." Both Dragneels watch the girl, both falling into deep thought.

"Don't hurt yourselves," Gray states, "Thinking must be painful."

"It's weird," Natsu says, "I feel like I have heard her name before."

"Thank goodness," Tawna sighs, "I thought I was the only one who was thinking that." She says as they start to think harder.

"It hurts just watching you two," Gray sighs.

"Can you remember for us?" Natsu asks turning to Gray.

"What?" Gray asks then sighs.

"She seems really familiar," Tawna whispers in Natsu's ear, "I feel like I have met her before, but I don't know where."

"Same here," Natsu says glancing over his shoulder to his little sister, then back to Wendy who smiles at the siblings.

"Got anything Gray?" Tawna asks as Natsu turns his body back to Gray.

"Still working on it," He sighs shaking his head.

"Keep thinking," Natsu says, then glances over his shoulder, "Why are you on my back?" He sighs.

"I don't know," Tawna shrugs, "I just felt like it," She smiles hugging around his neck tighter.

"Get off me," Natsu complains.

"Fine," Tawna sighs and slides off his back and stands next to him, as Ichiya steps out into spot lights.

"Okay," The short man poses, "Now that we are all present, it's time to get the mission briefing underway."

"gonna brief us through interpretive dance?" Lucy sighs.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Tawna laughs next to the blonde.

"Our first order of business is to determine the location of the Oracion Seis." Ichiya poses, "Right after I make a letter of the alphabet." He says scooting away.

"Great, If he's making the letter poop, I'm out of here." Gray sighs.

"I'm with you," Tawna laughs.

"we're rooting for ya teacher," The Trimens clap.

"Can't you guys pick a title to call him?" Lucy asks annoyed. Tawna looks to the other side of Lucy and see's Wendy still looking a bit nervous. She walks around Luce and stands next to the blue haired mage, nudging her arm.

"Don't be so nervous," Tawna smiles to the other twelve-year old.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Wendy says, "How do you stay so calm?"

"Stop apologizing, you haven't done anything wrong." Tawna smiles then shrugs, "I don't know, I love going on missions. You'll be fine," She smiles. Wendy's nervousness fades slightly and she smiles back.

"okay," Ichiya says as he goes back to his spot light.

"This is gonna be good," Tawna mumbles under her breath, making Lucy giggle.

"To the north lies the Worth Woodsea, where a powerful force was sealed. A power called Nirvana!" Ichiya says in the mist of his many poses.

"These poses are really getting on my nerves," Gray grumbles.

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy question.

"Never heard of it." Lyon adds.

"Bugs, you read a lot." Natsu says glancing around Lucy, "Have you heard of it?"

"Nope," Tawna shakes her head, "I'm just as lost as you guys are."

"Do you know what it is?" Sherry asks Jura.

"No," He answers simply.

"We don't know much about this power, except for its name and that it is destructive." Ren states.

"and that the Oracion Seis wants it, badly." Eve adds.

"destruction magic, huh," Natsu thinks.

"Okay, I have a bad feeling about this," Lucy states.

"This is why we assume they traveled to the Worth Woodsea." Hibiki explains, "They are desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic source."

"To prevent that from happening…" Ichiya starts.

"We much destroy the Oracion Seis," The rest of Blue Pegasus joins in and pose with their leader.

"We may have the advantage in numbers, but remember…" Ren starts.

"We can't underestimate them." Eve says.

"They are incredibly strong, we could be in over our heads." Hibiki states as he pulls up a keyboard and screen.

"That's Archive." Jura says.

"Don't think I have ever seen it in use before." Lyon states.

"And it does what exactly," Sherry asks.

"It stores information," Hibiki says as six pictures appear before the team, "such as these photos of our enemy. Don't ask how we got them." He says diving into describing the pictures, "First up is the snake wizard, Cobra."

"Beady eyes and a mischievous smirk. Looks like trouble to me." Natsu says crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're one to talk," Tawna laughs.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Lyon and Gray state.

"Next is Racer," Hibiki continues, "Based on his name, he may use speed magic."

"I don't like the looks of this guy." Gray glares.

"Then there's a wizard willing to wipe out an entire military unit, for the right price. This is Devine Eyes Hoteye."

"He kills for money?" Sherry asks.

"That's just sick," Tawna scowls.

"Then we have Angel." Hibiki continues, "Don't let her looks fool you, she's anything but an angel."

"The beautiful but deadly type, huh." Lucy sighs.

"This next member is such a mystery that we only got his name, Midnight." Hibiki states.

"That's an odd name," Erza states, "Could it correlate to his power?"

"Then finally, their leader Brain." Hibiki finishes, "There you have it, the Oracion Seis. Alone they could wipe out an entire guild, together they are unstoppable. We have 13 to their 6, but that is our only advantage" He says as the archive disappears.

"Question," Lucy shakes, "Can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today.

"Me too," Wendy trembles, "May I please do home?"

"You may not," Carla snaps to the girl.

"There is nothing to fear my friend," Ichiya adds, "There is more to our mission than mortal combat, with your help then maybe we can find their strong hold!" He boasts between his poses.

"Strong hold?" Natsu questions.

"We have looked everywhere, but have had no luck." Ren states as Hibiki types away on Archive.

"They have to have a temporary base somewhere." Eve says.

"And," Ichiya boasts, "Once we find it, our job is to gather to Oracion Seis inside."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" gray questions.

"We beat them up, of course!" Natsu shouts with flames escaping his mouth.

"Cool it, Bro," Tawna glares at her overly eager brother.

"He's a little too excited," Lucy sighs.

"Ya think," Tawna laughs.

"So, what's the next step of the plan?" Erza asks.

"We will blow them to oblivion!" Ichiya shouts, "With help from Christina."

"I thought the bomber was just a myth." Sherry states.

"Is that really necessary?" Lucy asks shocked.

"That's the kind of opponent we face." Jura adds.

"These six must not play around," Tawna states.

"Under no circumstance should you engage the enemy in one on one combat." Jura announces, "Our best option is to separate and devote groups of two and three to one member of the Oracion Seis." The allied team all nods to their newly found information.

"This is a nightmare!" Lucy shakes.

"This is too much pressure," Wendy trembles as well.

"Come on you two," Tawna grins, "This could be fun," She smirks.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouts with flame engulfing his hands, "Let's go! I'm fired up now!" He bursts through the mansions doors and begins to running toward the Worth Woodsea shouting something as he goes.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts in the midst of a laugh.

"Where do you think you're going!" Lucy shouts as the rest of the group follows outside.

"Always acting foolishly," Erza shakes her head.

"I wonder about his mental state sometimes," Lucy sighs.

"He sure knows how to get a mission started," Tawna laughs.

"I bet he didn't even listen to the plan," Gray laughs.

"You're probably right," Tawna smiles.

"Over kill much?" Ren sighs looking at the damage to the Pegasus mansion.

"Well," Tawna grins with a blue magic circle forming on the ground in front of her body. Rising out of the circle is a flat sheet of ice, "Whose ready to play catch up," she kicks the board down and lands on a small wave.

"Tawna's right," Erza shouts, "Let's go!" She shouts as Tawna surfs ahead, followed closely by Erza, Lucy, and Gray.

"Do we have to," Lucy cries.

"Quit whining Lucy!" Tawna shouts surfing back near the celestial mage, "We haven't even started fighting yet!" Tawna grins surfing back up to the front, doing a few tricks as she goes.

"You're just like your brother, you're way to excited for this," Lucy sighs catching up to the rest of the Fairy Tail group, followed soon after by the rest of the allied team.

"I see Natsu!" Tawna shouts, "And the Woodsea!"

"There it is!" Natsu shouts.

"Wait up, Flame Brain!" Gray shouts as the approach the enthusiastic fire mage.

"In your dreams," Natsu grins.

"Do you even know what the plan is!" Tawna shouts.

"Stop right now, Natsu1" Erza demands, "That's an order!"

"This isn't something you can do alone," Tawna adds.

"Erza's just scared I'm gonna show her up," Natsu smirks.

"What!" Erza glares, "Stop moving your feet right now!" She shouts, making Natsu squeal and fall off the cliff looking over the woods below.

"That got him to stop," Gray says looking over the cliff as Lyon and Sherry catch up.

"If he's not dead, I'll kill him." Erza states.

"He hasn't changed at all," Sherry states looking down to the trees below.

"It's embarrassing to know I once crossed fist with that fool," Lyon laughs.

"We're gonna have to go down this cliff, aren't we?" Tawna shakes from behind Gray.

"Sorry, kid," Gray laughs as he picks her up, "You might wanna close your eyes."

"What?" Tawna asks, then realizes what Gray is doing, "Wait, Gray, NOOOOO!" She shouts as Gray jumps down the cliff and slides down the gravel.

"Told ya to close your eyes," He laughs as they make it to the bottom, followed by Erza, Lyon and Sherry.

"Tawna, sniff out your brother!" Erza shouts. Tawna nods and they begin to run in the direction of Natsu's scent.

"This place doesn't feel right," Tawna says glancing around, "It smells weird."

"The magic energy is weird as well," Gray adds, "The deeper we get, the worse it gets."

"We need to keep our guard up," Lyon states as Sherry and himself run closer to them. Breaking through the trees once more, Tawna catches Natsu in her sight.

"Natsu, slow down!" She shouts as they get closer to him.

"You guys finally caught up!" Natsu grins.

"You're on sturdy freak!" Gray snaps as a shodow begins to fall over them. Natsu stops suddenly making Tawna run into his back, falling backwards.

"Ow, Natsu!" She glares standing and Gray also runs into Natsu as well.

"Damn it, Fire Freak!" gray snaps as their heads clash.

"You wanna piece of me! Natsu shouts back.

"Stop it!" Tawna shouts trying to split the two up.

"Focus!" Erza shouts pushing their heads apart, then clanking up to the sky above.

"What's that?" Natsu asks.

"It must be Christina," Tawna states looking up in awe.

"Wow," Lucy says as her, Wendy, Carla, and Happy catch up to the group.

"It's huge," Wendy states in awe.

"Okay!" Erza states turning facing the wizards behind her, "Let's split up and begin searching."

"I call flying the bomber thing!" Natsu raises his hand.

"Not happening," Gray quickly responds.

"You are the last person we need in control of a bomber." Tawna crosses her arms in front of her overalls. Suddenly an explosion erupts from above and Christina begins to go down.

"What!" Lucy shouts.

"What's wrong with Christina?" Hibiki shouts as more blasts bring Christina to flames barreling to the ground, exploding with a bright light.

"oh no," Tawna and Wendy say together covering their mouths. Natsu sniffs the air then glances back to his sister and Gray.

"You smell that, Bugs?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah," She nods stepping back closer to Lucy and Wendy.

"We have company, don't we," Gray says stepping forward, "Everyone be ready!"

"I can't do this," Wendy stuttered hiding behind a large rock.

"Don't hide, Child!" Carla scowls as the smoke begins to clear. Six figures begin to approach the group of wizards, stopping to stand in front of them.

"It's got to be them," Lucy says looking to the dark wizards a head of them.

"It's the Oracion Seis." Tawna scowls.

"You lowly maggots," Brain states looking to the guilds before them.

"I'm afraid, Short Stuff isn't gonna make it to the party," Angel winks with two floating blue creatures next to her head.

"Neither is that big, bald Wizard Saint," One of the floating creatures says.

"Their defeated?" Lyon asks in shock.

"Impossible," Hibiki glares.

"They already took out Ichiya and Jura?" Tawna asks widening her eyes.

"There's terror in their voices," Cobra smirks, "I can hear it"

"The quicker we wrap this up, the better," Racer adds, "I'll run you over so fast, I'll make your heads spin."

"are the puns really necessary?" Tawna raises one of her eyebrows.

"Tawna," Lucy shakes slightly, "I don't think this is the time for your sass."

"Money determines strength in this world, oh yeah," Hoteye boasts.

"Is it sad that I'm terrified of the sleeping one?" Lucy whispers looking towards Midnight floating on a carpet snoring.

"No," Tawna states, "His magic energy feels the darkest of them all."

"Great," Lucy sighs.

"I have to admit, "Erza starts, "I didn't expect you to show yourselves this early."

"Ready Gray?" Natsu smirks.

"Yeah," Gray grins cracking his knuckles.

"You guys want and invitation," Cobra smirks darkly.

"Being her is enough for us!" The two boys shouts charging toward the Oracion Seis. Suddenly Racer disappears from where he was standing, and appear behind Natsu and Gray kicking them from behind.

"Huh!" Tawna shouts in shock.

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucys shout, "Huh?" they look to one another. The clone scowls and begins whipping the other.

"Surprise," The Lucy clone smirks.

"Why am I whipping myself!" Lucy shouts.

"Leave her alone!" Tawna shouts kicking Lucy in the stomach.

"Ow, Tawna!" Lucy scowls to the twelve-year-old.

"Opps," Tawna cringes, "wrong Lucy."

"You think!" Lucy shouts, "Get one who was whipping me!" Lucy points to the clone. Tawna glares to the smirking clone and charges after her.

"Not going to hit the wrong one this time!" Tawna shouts with her hands glowing blue, taking a swing at the clone. The clone smirks and disappears before Tawna's punch could connect, "Huh?" She asks as Racer comes out of nowhere and kicks the young Dragon Slayer to the ground, sliding towards Natsu.

"Tawna!" Natsu asks concerned helping her up.

"He's so fast," Tawna says standing, "I can't even sense the water in his body, or his magic energy." She states standing next to her brother, ready to fight once more. Natsu glances to the wizard Midnight and glares.

"Quit sawing logs and join the fight!" He shouts.

"Uh, I don't think he's the one you wanna wake up." Tawna says cringing.

"Let's wake him up," Natsu smirks down to his sister.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this," Tawna sighs.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Natsu shouts, "Fire dragon…"

"Water Dragon…"

"Roar!" The two Slayers send the mixture of fire and water to the sleeping member of Oracion Seis. Their blasts go around the wizard and explode behind him as he still snores away.

"What?" The siblings gasp.

"He should be barbequed and soaking wet by now," Natsu states.

"He deflected it somehow," Tawna adds as Racer appears behind the two Dragneels.

"Be careful," racer warns as he kicks the siblings back to the ground.

"Ahh," Tawna groans as she goes tumbling back towards Lucy and the rock Wendy and the cats are hiding behind.

"Tawna… Uggg!" Natsu shouts as Racer repeatedly kicks and punches him.

"You wake him up, it's gonna be your nightmare!" Racer shouts quickly kicking the Dragon Slayer.

"Katawna!" Wendy shouts seeing the other girl hit the rock she's hiding behind.

"I'm okay," Tawna groans as Lucy helps her up. She glances around and see's everyone getting beat, badly. "These guys aren't messing around." She says as the snake that is accompanying Cobra bites Erza in mid-air. "Erza!" Tawna shouts running forward, just to be kicked back to the ground near Natsu, by Racer.

"How pathetic," Brain states standing above the fallen wizards, "Prepare for oblivion to break!" he says as green and purple dark magic explodes from his skull.

"What is this magic," Sherry groans, "It feels so dark."

"I can't move," Hibiki struggles. The powerful magic flows around Brain until he catches the eye of Wendy, who is still hiding behind the large rock. Suddenly the magic fades and comes to a stop.

"What happened?" Tawna asks raising her head to look to her brother.

"I don't know," Natsu groans.

"What's going on?" Racer asks.

"Yeah," Cobra crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Aren't ya going to cast that thing, or what?"

"Wendy," Brain says with his eyes wide.

"Did he just say Wendy?" Lucy asks raising her head.

"Do you know her?" Cobra asks.

"There's no doubt about it," Brain looks over to the young blue haired girl, "That's her, Wendy, The Maiden of the Sky."

"The Maiden of the Sky?" Gray questions.

"Wendy?" Tawna questions looking over to the girl.

"What does that even mean?" Wendy shakes crouching to the ground holding her head.

"Just to think," Brain states, "We just simply stumbled across her. This quite a find my friends. Grab her!" A purple magic circle appears from his skull staff and a green arm comes out and grabs the young girl.

"Ahh!" Wendy yells as the arm begins to pull her towards the Oracion Seis.

"Wendy!" Tawna shouts trying to stand.

"Un-hand her!" Carla shouts as her and Happy run after her.

"Help me!" Wendy shouts reaching her hand out to the cats below.

"striking while we're down?" Natsu says trying to stand, "That's not fair!"

"Let Wendy go!" Tawna glares.

"All is fair in money and war." Hoteye boasts as he begins to raise his hand out.

"It's love and war!" Tawna corrects him as he makes the ground below them alter and deform. Sending the wizards flying in all directions.

"Tawna!" Natsu grabs his sister in mid-air, protecting her from the fall.

"Grab my paw!" Carla shouts getting closer to Wendy. Wendy reaches down and grabs the closest paw, and Happy's feet are pulled off the ground, "You have the wrong cat!" Carla shouts and both Wendy and Happy are disappear into the green magic hand.

"Happy," Natsu and Tawna shout.

"Wendy!" Carla shouts at the same time.

"I have no use for the rest of you! Be gone!" Brain shouts sending out blasts of magic raining over the other wizards.

"Everyone get down!" Gray shouts.

"Lucy!" Ren shouts covering the blond.

"Tawna, get down!" Natsu shouts shielding her body with his own. Before the magic could hit the teens and pre-teen, pillars of the earth shoot up out of the ground taking the hit.

"Jura!" Tawna smiles.

"That was awesome!" Sherry shouts.

"Just in time," Hibiki sighs, "We owe you one.

"Yeah, we were almost goners." Lucy sighs.

"Okay," Natsu says sitting up with Tawna, "Let's take them down." The dust disperses and the Oracion Seis is gone.

"They are long gone," Gray states.

"Why did we let them get away!" Natsu shouts.

"If you didn't notice," Tawna crosses her arms in front of her chest, "They kind of beat us."

"Oh Wendy," Carla sighs looking toward where the dark guild was once standing.

"We didn't stand a chance," Eve says standing.

"The Oracion Seis has some unbelievable power." Lyon states.

"There's only six of them," Hibiki adds, "They're a lot more powerful than what the rumors made them out to be."

"According to Angel, the one who can peer into minds." Jura states, "They know everything about our mission. We are lucky that no one was killed."

"What about the ones piloting Christina?" Lucy asks.

"Don't Worry," Hibiki smiles.

"There was no one inside," Eve says, "It's under a remote-control function."

"I guess that's better," Lucy sighs.

"I'm glad to see you made it out unscathed," Lyon says approaching Jura.

"Actually, I barely made it out alive," Jura states, "If it wasn't for Ichiya's pain-killer parfume, I'd be in utter agony right now."

"We maybe battered," Ichiya states, "But we are not beaten. Here, take a whiff, and let my pain-killer parfume easy your pain." He says opening a vial and the fumes begin to leak out.

"Wow," Lucy sighs, "That really works."

"But what do we do now?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, they have Happy and Wendy." Tawna adds.

"We have to go find them!" Natsu shouts running towards the trees, but only to be stopped by Carla grabbing his scarf.

"You mustn't be reckless," Carla scolds floating above Natsu, "Need to calm down and think this through."

"Good luck getting him to do that," Tawna shakes her head.

"Hey, she's flies too," Lucy says.

"What have you never seen Aero-magic before?" Carla asks.

"You're trying to copy Happy aren't you?" Natsu says laying on his back.

"As if," Carla glares.

"It's okay," Lucy smiles, "We can have two flying cats."

"Even though I am concerned about Wendy and that Tom-Cat, we can't just run into this without a plan."

"Carla is right," Tawna sighs, "We need a plan. Those guys wiped the floor with us."

"I whole heartily agree Lady Carla, and Lady Katawna. This enemy is far more powerful then we anticipated." Jura agrees.

"But first," Carla states, "I think we have a bigger problem at hand." She say glancing to Erza who is holding her arm where the snake bit it.

"Oh no, Erza." Tawna shouts running over to the red head.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asks concerned.

"It looks like the venom is spreading." Lucy says as Erza falls to the ground.

"Ugggg," Erza shouts in agony.

"Master Ichiya," The Trimens says looking to their leader.

"Don't worry," Ichiya boast posing with his vial of pain-killer parfume, "All you need is some pain-killer parfume, my Honey!" HE shouts sending the parfume towards Erza.

"How is pain killers supposed to help venom?" Tawna rolls her eyes.

"His parfume also has a cleansing effect." Hibiki says, "It should help her body expel any toxins." Erza grips her arm tighter leaning against the tree for support.

"Erza, you okay?" Gray ask concerned.

"It looks like she's in more pain." Natsu states as Erza lets out another scream in pain.

"Hold on Erza," Tawna says.

"What should we do?" Lucy asks.

"I'm… sorry Lucy…" Erza struggles, "I need to… barrow your belt." She says grabbing the blonde's black belt from around her hips.

"Hey!" Lucy shouts as her skirt begins to fall off her hips.

"got ya, Lucy!" Tawna hurries and grabs her belt loops catching her skirt.

"Thanks," Lucy sighs in relief, grabbing her skirt to hold up herself. Erza uses the belt to tie a tourniquet around her arm and throws a sword to the ground in front of her.

"Erza, what do you think you're doing/" Tawna asks concerned.

"It's harsh, but it's the only way I can keep fighting." Erza states placing a piece of cloth in her mouth, "Somebody cut it off." She mutters.

"Are you crazy!" Gray shouts, "Give us time to figure something out."

"We… Don't have time." Erza cringes.

"Fine," Lyon states stepping forward taking the sword, "I'll do it."

"Put down the sword!" Gray demands.

"Just do it!" Erza shouts.

"Erza, you're being irrational!" Tawna shouts, "Don't listen to her Lyon!"

"Cut it off!" Erza demands.

"We can't lose one of our strongest," Lyon states raising the sword.

"If you cut it off, she could bleed out!" Tawna glares.

"I can't believe we are stuck with you little fairies. Quite wining of your friend is gonna die." Sherry snaps.

"Your friend is gonna die is he doesn't put doesn't put down the sword." Lucy glares.

"Do it, before the venom spreads to the rest of my body!" Erza groans.

"Put the sword down!" Gray shouts stepping in front of Erza

"Ready!" Lyon shouts as he begins to bring the sword down. Gray creates ice ready to stop the sword.

"No!" Tawna shouts with a small magic circle appears in the palm of her hand and before the sword connects with the ice, Lyon stops.

"Huh?" Gray says confused, expecting the sword to connect to the ice. Then he glances to Tawna, "Katawna?"

"I can't move," Lyon says confused. His arms lower and his fingers release the sword sending it falling to the ground.

"Tawna," Natsu says shocked, as he sees the magic circle in her palm disappear. Lyon catches his breath and tests out his limbs.

"What happened?" Lyon asks, "I couldn't move my body. It's like I lost all control."

"Sorry," Tawna states, "I couldn't let you do it." She glares.

"What did you do?" Lyon asks looking to his hands.

"Can't believe it?" Jura says in awe, "She's capable of doing that spell."

"Ahhh!" Erza shouts bringing their attention to the scarlet wizard. Her eyes roll back and she passes out.

"Erza!" Tawna and Lucy shout kneeling down next to her.

"Her arm is more important to you guys than her life?" Lyon glares.

"We can't jump to conclusions, cutting off her arm will affect her for the rest of her life." Gray growls.

"We need to do something," Lucy says.

"We need to find a way to stop the venom from spreading." Eve adds.

"We need Wendy," Carla states, "She could save your friend."

"Wendy?" Lucy asks.

"How can Wendy save her?" Hibiki asks.

"Does she have some kind of anti-venom magic?" Eve asks.

"Not just anti- venom, she can help fevers and heal wounds." Carla states.

"But isn't healing magic a lost magic?" Sherry asks, "There's no way she could use them."

"Do these powers have to do with this Maiden of the Sky thing?" Lucy asks.

"Yes it does," Carla scowls, "That little girl is the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"She's a Dragon Slayer too?" Tawna and Natsu ask shocked.

"Yes," Carla states, "I'll give you all the details later, but for now we need to find her and that Tom-Cat."

"Carla is right," Jura states, "We need to split up."

"I'm gonna stay behind with Erza," Lucy states.

"As will I," Hibiki steps forward.

"Okay," Jura nods, "Ichiya, Ren, and Eve you will be a team. Lyon, Sherry, and I will team up. Finally, Natsu, Gray, Katawna, and Carla will be a team. Let's locate Wendy."

"Aye!" The teams shout as they all split up to search for The Skye Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **A/N- sorry again for the longer wait. I'll try to do better. I hope you all enjoyed and please review and if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to contact me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Sorry again for the little longer wait. Classes started and this term I'm taking online classes and I'm currently looking for a job, so I have been a bit busier than I would like. But I'm gonna try to figure out a schedule and stick to it.**

 **COMMENT REPLIES-**

 **Sugarlilidxb** **\- You're and artist! That is so cool, I wish I had artistic abilities! What scenes have you drawn! I wish I could draw a few scenes in this story.**

 **Blitznija02** **\- The reason I didn't have Tawna use blood magic on Erza, to be quite honest I didn't know how it would work. I also feel like that would take some spot light away from Wendy in this arc.**

 **I get a lot of comments about how Blood Grip is similar to Blood Bending from Avatar. I'm a huge Avatar fan, and it is where I got the idea for Blood Grip.**

 **To all those who celebrate Easter, Happy Easter! To those who don't I hope you had a wonderful day!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _ **I got a few questions on how to pronounce Katawna's name. I believe  
the sword katana is pronounced the same way, but don't quote  
me on it. The way I pronounce Katawna is  
kaw-taw-naw.**_

"She's the Sky Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asks Carla as she flies beside the small group running through the forest, "What does she eat for power.

"What do you think," Tawna glances to her brother, "You eat fire and I eat water. You should be able to put the rest together."

"Huh?" Natsu scowls in confusion down to Tawna as the run through the trees, making her roll her large eyes.

"She eats air of course," Carla states.

"Does it taste good?" Natsu asks.

"Not the time to be thinking about your stomach Bro," Tawna giggles, "Using air for energy is cool though, she has an unlimited supply."

"How is that different from breathing?" Gray mumbles.

"Wendy only applied for this mission cause she heard you were gonna be here," Carla states looking to Natsu.

"Me?" Natsu asks.

"Him?" Gray and Tawna ask in unbelief together.

"She wanted the chance to meet you," Carla says, "She wanted to meet Katawna too, but I don't think she knew she was gonna be on this mission as well." She adds glancing to the smaller Dragon Slayer.

"Why did she want to meet us?" Tawna asks.

"You two are also Dragon Slayers, she wanted to ask you about something." Carla states.

"What is it, did she tell you?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, apparently, the dragon who taught her Dragon Slayer Magic disappeared seven years ago. She was hoping you would be able tell her where it is." Carla says flying between the two siblings.

"Huh," Tawna sighs, "her dragon disappeared seven years ago too."

"What's the dragon's name?" Natsu asks.

"The Sky Dragon Grandine," Carla answers as the groups comes up to a high arched tree root. Carla glides under it, Gray ducks under, Tawna runs straight under it, and Natsu being too consumed in his thoughts, runs in to it.

"Hold on!" Natsu shouts sitting up, "Bugs, would Laxus know?"

"He wasn't raised by a dragon, Natsu." Tawna rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Gramps said he's not a real dragon slayer anyways," Gray adds, "He wouldn't know anything."

"Well, then maybe Gajeel," Natsu thinks harder.

"Stop thinking so hard, you're gonna blow a gasket," Tawna sighs, "And Gajeel knows just as much as we do about our dragons disappearing, which is not much. How do you expect to know where Wendy's dragon is, when we can't even find ours?"

"I don't know," Natsu glares, "Maybe, Nanami and Igneel knew Grandine."

"Maybe, but how can that information help us right now?" Tawna snaps back.

"Will you two cool it," Gray states, "We don't need you two arguing right now."

"What happened here?" Carla gasps, pulling the members of Fairy Tail out of their argument. Looking ahead, the forest is covered in a dark aura.

"The trees are black," Gray states.

"That's creepy," Natsu says standing.

"I don't like the feel of this magic energy," Tawna says, "It's dark, very dark."

"You said it, Kid." Gray agrees. Tawna pauses and glances around them.

"I don't think we are alone," Tawna states, "I'm sensing a lot of bodies with water in them." She says as footsteps echoes behind the group of four.

"Word on the street it's caused by Nirvana. Isn't that right Big Bro Zato." A large man with huge ears states, stepping closer to the wizards.

"Oh yeah, Big Bro Gato," The other with a large afro answers, "Magic so powerful, the planet can't take it. Everything it touches withers up and dies." More monkey looking people screech from the trees above surrounding the small group.

"Oh dear, this is bad, we are surrounded," Carla states stepping back a bit, as the two who spoke first argue with each other.

"Oh man those have got to be the dumbest moneys I have ever seen," Natsu shouts.

"Obviously, you haven't looked in the mirror," Tawna smirks under her breath making Gray laugh.

"Ahh!" a smaller Monkey man shouts, "You three are from the Fairy Tail Guild, you're friends with that blonde girl!"

"Ooo!" Natsu yells, "That one is an angry monkey!"

"These must be the guys Lucy took out a little while ago." Tawna smirks.

"Don't go messin with us," Gato states, "We are with the Oracion Seis,"

"That's right, you guys have a death wish?" Zato says with a magic circle forming around his ring.

"it was a trap," Carla states, "they tricked us into thinking we'd be facing six wizards."

"I'd say the more the merrier," Gray smirks with a magic circle forming above his hand and ice crystals beginning to form.

"No kidding," Natsu grins.

"What is with you two, we should run while we have the chance." Carla states.

"They'll just chase us, might as well take care of this baboons here and now," Tawna grins mischievously with her hands glowing blue surrounded by water.

"You too, Katawna!" Carla says shocked by the young Dragon Slayer's statement.

"It be rude to run," Gray grins, "Especially since they took the time to find us. We aren't leavin until they tell us where their base is."

"Yeah!" Natsu shouts, "Tell us where yer hiding our friends" He says swinging around his fire engulfed fist.

"If you tell us, we'll let you go with minimum injuries," Tawna smirks standing back to back with her brother ready to rumble.

"You really think a little fire, ice, and a kid will scare us?" Zato taunts.

"Yeah, don't go messin' with us," Gato shouts

"This is the end of the line for you Fairies," Zato grins. Natsu, Gray and Tawna all grin to each other, waiting to see who's gonna make the first move.

"I'm starting to think all you Fairy Tail wizards are completely insane," Carla huffs, "Do you really think you stand a chance against an entire guild?" hearing the end of Carla's statement, Tawna smirks and stomps her foot on the ground creating blue magic circles under multiple members of their opponents' feet.

"Water Dragon Geyser!" She smirks sending multiple monkeys into the air on geysers.

"Hey, no fair!" Zato shouts.

"We weren't ready!" Gato adds complaining.

"Katawna!" Carla shouts in shock by Tawna's actions, followed by laughs from Natsu and Gray.

"Wouldn't be the first time we took on another guild," Tawna grins to the white cat, "Besides, I was tired of chatting. Someone has to get this fight started, Water Dragon Daggers!" She shouts swiping her arm across her body pinning more monkey men to the trees and ground.

"That's the spirit, Kid." Gray grins.

"Let's kick some monkey butt!" Natsu shouts throwing a fire punch into enemy guild. Naked Mummy guild charges and the three Fairy Tail wizards smirk. Natsu punches the ground causing an explosion. And Gray does the same to the group opposite.

"These wizards are insane," Carla gasps as she watches the fight unravel.

"Is that all you baboons got," Tawna taunts surfing around her opponents.

"Catch her!" One of them shouts as the members of Naked Mummy dive into each other trying to catch the small Dragon Slayer.

"You're taking yourselves out," Tawna laughs, "I'm not even attacking."

"Tawna," Natsu laughs in between punches, "Quit playing with them." He says blowing another bunch of monkeys into the trees.

"Awe, you're no fun," Tawna giggles, jumping off her board of ice and onto a low tree branch, "Water Dragon Cyclone!" The shouts jumping from the tree and into the center of tornado, sending the monkey men flying.

The three wizards make quick work of the rest of the opponent guild. Gray, Tawna, and Natsu stand with Naked Mummy members scattered around them catching their breath.

"That was a work out," Natsu breaths.

"You can say that again," Gray laughs.

"They put up more of a fight than I thought," Tawna giggles.

"What kind of idiots think taking on an entire guild would be nothing?" Carla shouts from behind a tree, "You were outnumbered, at least twenty to one."

"Don't worry so much," Tawna smiles to the white cat, "It's not the stupidest thing we've done."

"Alright," Natsu shouts grabbing Zato, "Where is your guys hideout?"

"I ain't tellin you squat," Zato laughs. Natsu growls and headbutts him and move on to the next one.

"These boys are so reckless," Carla shakes her head.

"Yeah," Tawna smiles watching her brother and Gray try to get info out of the guild members, "but, that's what makes going on missions with them fun."

"You're just as reckless as they are," Carla glances up to the pink headed girl causing her to laugh. Giggling Tawna glances up to the trees and notices a figure standing on a branch.

"Erigor," She scowls.

"Huh?" Gray questions turning to the small Dragon Slayer.

"I see you pesky flies are still buzzing around," Erigor sneers from above, "I've been sent to finally swat you insects down once and for all."

"Hey what's up, long time no see." Natsu grins waving up the wind mage.

"We're enemies, you fool" Erigor scowls.

"Really, Dude?" Gray sighs.

"Stop trying to make friends with the enemy, Bro," Tawna rolls her eyes, "Don't you remember he tried to take out the Guild Masters with lullaby."

"Oh yeah," Natsu recalls, "I roasted him on that bridge."

"After the fall of the Eisenwald Guild," Erigor starts as he floats down to the ground, "I became an enforcer for the Oracion Seis. I was biding my time until now, I can finally have my revenge on you flies."

"So, you're just a sore loser" Tawna states flatly.

"Katawna!" Carla reprimands.

"You little Brat," Erigor glares to the smirking pre-teen.

"So, you just came looking for a rematch?" Gray asks.

"Sounds like fun to me," Natsu grins punching his fire engulfed fists together.

"They're going to fight again?" Carla shakes her head, "Reckless doesn't even begin to describe them." Erigor smirks and blasts a stream of air to the three wizards.

"Ice make shield!" Gray creates a barrier between the air and them, "I think this guy will be a step up from those monkeys."

"I got this," Natsu smirks, "Iron Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Kick his butt, Bro!" Tawna cheers as her brother's fist collides with Erigor's air in a firework like explosion.

"I wouldn't think fire would be a good weapon against wind," Carla states.

"You wouldn't think so, but Natsu has gotten stronger since their last fight," Gray states.

"He should be able to beat him in half the time he did last time." Tawna grins as they watch the exchange of wind and fire above them.

"You have stepped up your game since last time," Erigor states as Natsu lands back onto the ground.

"Glad you noticed, but I don't have time to chat we need to save our friends," Natsu snaps.

"This will show you!" Erigor growls stretching his arms out in front of him. A large explosion of wind erupts blasting away the grass, trees, and shrubs. Tawna grabs Carla, and Gray grabs them both trying to keep them from blowing away, "How did you like that you little fly? Ever since our last fight, I have been training to improve my destructive power."

"That's pitiful," Natsu states as the dust clears, "If all you have been thinking about is revenge, you haven't grown a bit."

"What?" Erigor snaps.

"I should be flattered, I didn't think getting revenge on me was that important to you," Natsu taunts.

"I won't be beaten!" Erigor shouts.

"We'll see about that." Natsu grins.

"Go get him, Natsu!" Tawna grins as she watches as Erigor and her brother collide once again in battle. Erigor tries to get the upper hand and shoot a tornado of air to Natsu, but he breaks through and using his exploding flame, Natsu knocks Erigor out of the sky.

"What did you have to drag that one out for so long?" Gray asks from the side lines as Natsu lands in front of them.

"My, that was impressive," Carla nods.

"Alright you!" Natsu shouts knocking Erigor around a bit more trying to get more information out of him.

"Oh geez," Gray shakes his head.

"He seems to have picked up Erza's interrogation tactics." Tawna laughs.

"alright, alright," Erigor breathes, "I'll talk."

"Where's the Oracion Seis hideout?" Natsu glares.

"It's west from here, it's at the bottom of a small canyon. The hideout is on a small patch of land surrounded by water."

"Water?" Natsu questions then glances to Tawna, "Bugs, can you focus your magic on sensing bodies of water?"

"I can try," Tawna nods, "I'll need to tune out sensing the water in the trees and you guys, but I think I can do it."

"Let's go, then." Natsu states standing, "Let's go get Happy and Wendy."

"Kid, you run ahead," Gray states, "If we are getting close tell us."

"You got it," Tawna grins as they all begin to run westward, hopefully towards the hideout.

"That girl really is something else," Carla say as she flies between the two boys a little way behind Tawna.

"She sure is," Natsu smiles proudly glancing to his sister in front of them.

"She's the same age as Wendy, but she is so much more, wild," Carla says, "I didn't expect her to jump in a fight like she did."

"Well having a big brother like him," Gray grins elbowing Natsu, "and growing up in the guild, the Kid learned to love a good fight."

"Well, watching you two fight, it doesn't surprise me that she picked up on your reckless tendencies." Carla thinks making Natsu and Gray giggle, "I do have one question, does Katawna know any other forms of magic, beside Dragon Slayer?"

"Just basic water magic, and I think Freed has been teaching her to write some easy enchantments," Natsu states, "Why?"

"Well, I have been wondering what she did to that Lyon guy earlier. It didn't seem like she was using a form of water magic." Carla states glancing to Natsu.

"Oh, well…" He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think we're close!" Tawna interrupts from ahead, "I think it's just through these trees!" she shouts running faster.

"Slow down, Tawna! You're gonna…" Natsu shouts as his sister trips through the line of trees.

"Ahh!" Tawna shouts, followed by a thud.

"trip," he shakes his head sighing.

"Let's hope she didn't snap her wrist again," Gray laughs. Pushing herself off the ground, Tawna is met with a steep cliff looking down into a canyon.

"Ahhhh!" She shouts scooting back from the edge as her brother, Gray, and Carla come through the trees. Tawna turns quickly and scrambles onto Natsu's back shaking.

"What now?" Natsu sighs annoyed, then looks out to the canyon, "Oh," He giggles reaching behind him and musses up her hair.

"This looks like the place," Gray states looking to the bottom of the canyon. There stands a small island surrounded by water, just like Erigor said.

"Happy! Wendy!" Natsu shouts with his voice echoing through the air.

"Be quiet," Carla whispers, "Our enemy might be hiding down there." A split second later Natsu and Tawna, Gray, and Carla are knocked to the ground by an unseen force.

"Not this guy again," Natsu sighs as Tawna's grip become tighter on his back.

"Let me handle this dude," Gray states, "You guys need to get down there and help them."

"Got it," Natsu nods.

"You'll stay right here," Racer growls. He goes to speed off again, but slips on ice and falls to the ground.

"Bust out your wings, come on." Natsu looks to Carla whose head is still spinning on the ground.

"Here," Gray makes a slide of ice spiraling down to the bottom. Natsu grins and grabs Carla.

"Hold on tight, Bugs. Let's go!" Natsu shouts jumping on to the slide.

"Natsu, noooooo!" Tawna yells, then covers her mouth, because the slide is causing her motion sickness. Coming to the bottom, Tawna slides of her brother's back and Natsu falls to his knees slightly green as well.

"Are you two sick?" Carla asks shocked.

"I'm fine," Natsu says catching his breath, "Tawna?" He glances down to the girl on her hands and knees.

"Don't… do… that… again." Tawna breathes standing. Turning to the slide she breaks off a chunk of ice and begins munching on it as they begin to search for their friends.

"Happy!" Natsu and Tawna shout.

"Wendy!" Carla yells, "Answer me Child, where are you?"

"NATSU!" A small voice yells from behind them.

"That was Happy," Natsu gasps.

"There," Tawna points to a cave beside a large waterfall, "There's a lot of magic energy coming from it."

"That's got to be where they are keeping them." Carla says as they run to the entrance. Stopping at the opening, Natsu's mouth drops in shock.

"No way," He breathes focusing on one of the many figures within the cave.

"Natsu?" Tawna asks wearily.

"But how? I don't understand." Natsu gasps.

"Natsu, Tawna," Happy's little voice echoes. Brain notices the three new presences in the cave and smirks.

"Wendy!" Carla shouts, noticing the Sky Dragon Slayer kneeling on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Wendy cries, "Forgive me." The figure whom Natsu has been focusing on turns and meets his gaze.

"Jellal," Natsu growls.

"That's Jellal?" Tawna asks scooting a bit closer to Natsu's side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Wendy cries repeatedly, "I had too, I owe him." She whispers.

"Wendy," Carla reprimands, "You used your healing magic on him? What were you thinking? You know what that does to you!" The white cat states as Wendy's body collapses to the floor in exhaustion.

"Wendy!" Tawna shouts concerned.

"I don't know why you are here or where you came from," Natsu growls engulfing his fist in flames, "but you don't belong her!" He shouts charging towards Jellal.

"Natsu, stop!" Tawna shouts. Jellal raises his hands and a golden blast erupts, sending Natsu flying in to the wall.

"Natsu!" Tawna and Happy shout, as she runs and starts digging her brother out of the rocks that had fallen on him.

"Good to see your condition hasn't diminished your power any." Brain states looking to the blue haired wizard. Jellal turns and flicks his wrist, the same blast explodes under Brain's feet knocking him to the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy yells running to help Tawna. Shaking slightly as he watches as Jellal exits the small cave. Turning his attention back to Natsu, he begins shaking his best friend's leg. "Come on, you gotta get up."

"Come on Natsu!" Tawna shouts blasting his ribs with cold water.

"Alright!" Natsu shouts jerking awake, "Bring it on!" He shouts quickly looking around the cave.

"He just left," Carla huffs crossing her arms.

"That coward!" Natsu states standing clenching his fists.

"I understand you two have some type of history, but our top priority is to take Wendy back to Erza." Carla states.

"She's right Natsu," Tawna agrees, "Erza may not have a lot of time left."

"UGGG!" Natsu shouts, "I hate that guy! But you're right, lets save Erza."

"Aye!" Happy grins flying between the two Dragneel's heads.

"Let's go," Natsu says picking up Tawna, "Sorry Bugs, you're gonna have to deal with heights one more time."

"I figured," Tawna sighs as Happy lifts the two siblings and Carla carries a passed-out Wendy, and fly out of the cave. Flying higher over the trees, Natsu tightens his grip on Tawna feeling her breathing become more rapid and her body shake.

"Calm down," Natsu tries to soothe, "You're fine."

"Is she afraid of heights?" Carla asks.

"Oh yeah," Natsu and Happy sigh.

"That's why she jumped on you when we were on the cliff," Carla states.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Gray's voice echoes from below, before Natsu could look down, the flying wizards are kicked out of the sky by Racer.

"AHH!" They scream as they all plummet to the earth below. Natsu lands first and dives to catch an unconscious Wendy before she hit the ground.

"Tawna!" Natsu quickly looks around still holding Wendy. He hears shuffling of leaves behind him and sighs in relief seeing his sister holding onto a thin limb of a tree, like a sloth.

"Sure," Tawna sighs with twigs and leaves scattering her hair, "You catch her." She jokes. A small cracking noise echoes and the branch Tawna is hanging from snaps and she falls into a bush, "Ow," She cringes picking the foliage from her hair.

"Happy, Carla?" He asks glancing to the two cats who have been knocked out from the fall.

"I got them, "Tawna quickly picks up the cats, "We need to get going!"

"Right!" Natsu shouts holding Wendy and they begin running through the trees. Running past Gray, Racer tries to attack again, but is blocked by a large ice wall.

"You got him?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah," Gray breathes, "Go, Erza doesn't have much time."

"Are you sure," Tawna asks, "You've gone through a lot of magic energy."

"Go, I got this." Gray shouts.

"Thanks Man, "Natsu says before him and Tawna sprint off in to the woods.

"Natsu, do you know where we are going?" Tawna asks as she feels Happy begin to wake up.

"Not a clue," Natsu states, "but don't worry, we'll find them."

"Natsu," Happy's sleepy voice mumbles.

"How you doin little buddy?" Natsu asks.

"Where are we?" He asks looking around.

"No talkin, you need to save your strength." Natsu states.

"But Jellal is out there," Happy states.

"Forget out him for right now," Tawna says, "We need to focus on finding Erza."

"Natsu, Katawna." A voice echoes through the two sibling's heads.

"Huh?" Natsu stops running.

"What's that?" Tawna questions.

"Why'd you stop?" Happy asks as the two Dragon Slayers glance around

"There was a voice," Tawna says.

"Can you hear me?" The voice asks once again.

"This tree is talking to me," Natsu states looking at the tree in front of him.

"Hibiki?" Tawna asks shaking her head at her brother's nonsense.

"Good, you two can hear me," Hibiki says, "I'm glad I could reach you two, no one is else is answering."

"How are you doing this," Natsu scowls.

"I'm speaking directly into your heads. The Oracion Seis has spies all over the Woodsea." Hibiki answers, "Have you guys found Wendy and the cat?"

"Yeah," Tawna answers, "But Wendy is unconscious."

"That's great you guys found them," Hibiki says, "Hang tight, I'm gonna upload a map to one of your brains, that will lead you straight to the temporary camp."

"If I was you, I would upload that map to Tawna," Lucy's voice echoes in the background.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts, "Lucy!"

"Haha," Tawna smirks. Pausing her eyes get wide, "Woah,"

"What?" Natsu scowls.

"I know exactly where they are," Tawna states, "We need to go this way!" She shouts pointing in the direction they need to go.

"No fair!" Natsu complains running behind his sister and the cats, "I wanted the map!"

"Get over it," Tawna laughs.

"I think you two are both nuts," Happy states, not having had heard the conversation between Hibiki.

"This map is amazing," That states in awe, "It shows exactly where Erza is. They should be right over this small hill and through those trees." The two siblings and the load they are carrying run faster through the Woodsea. They burst through the trees into a small clearing, both dropping to their knees catching their breaths.

"Natsu, Tawna!" Lucy smiles seeing them come back uninjured.

"Thanks for the map, Hibiki," Tawna breathes.

"No problem, is Wendy alright?" Hibiki asks.

"She's fine," Natsu answers setting the Sky Dragon Slayer onto the ground, "Time to wake up kid. I saved you, so now you need to save Erza." Natsu says shaking her roughly.

"Don't be so rough with her," Lucy gasps.

"Natsu, that's not how you wake people up," Tawna reprimands as Wendy's eyes flutter open and widen. He screams and scoots back away from Natsu.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it," Wendy cries holding her head.

"Hey," Tawna hurries and kneels next to her, "Forget about that right now," She says calmly, "We really need you to help Erza." Wendy looks to Tawna's worried eyes and then glances to Erza.

"She was bitten by a poisonous snake," Natsu states, "Please save her."

"She's hurt?" Wendy questions.

"The venom is spreading fast, "Tawna states, "I can feel it in her blood," Tawna says sitting beside the scarlet wizard.

"We need her if we stand a chance against the Oracion Seis." Hibiki adds.

"Please Wendy," Lucy begs.

"Please help us," Tawna says.

"Don't worry," Wendy says confidently, "I'll try and save her. No, I will save her." Wendy walks over and kneels beside Tawna next to Erza. She places her hands over the Requip mag and they begin to glow.

"Wow," Tawna says amazed, "the venom is disappearing." She says as she watches her fellow Dragon Slayer heal Erza right before her eyes.

"That should do it," Wendy turns smiling, "I got rid of all the venom. Now, all we have to do is wait."

"Wait!?" Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Tawna shout and watch closely to they're team member. Finally, Erza's face scrunches into her signature scowl. "She's okay!" They cheer.

"Give me some skin, Luce!" Natsu shouts hi-fiving Lucy.

"Thank you, Wendy!" Tawna shouts hugging the other twelve-year-old. Wendy freezes then smiles as Tawna releases her.

"Thanks Wendy," Natsu smiles and hi-fives Wendy, "Guess we owe you one."

"She probably won't wake up for a while, but she will be back to normal when she does." Wendy say quietly.

"That's incredible," Hibiki smiles leaning over Erza, "She's already looking much better." Tawna rolls her eyes and blast the him with a splash of cold water, "Hey!" Hibiki glares.

"Sorry, you sounded thirsty." Tawna smirks making Natsu and Lucy laugh.

"Now that she is healed, I insist you don't make Wendy use her sky magic again," Carla states standing in front of Erza. "She will say she fine, but I can tell she's exhausted."

"You got it wrong," Wendy argues, "I'm just worried."

"We're gonna strike back as soon as she wakes up. There is no need to worry," Hibiki smiles.

"Yeah," Lucy shouts, "You're going down Oracion Seis!"

"Yeah we're not gonna let you get Nirvana!" Happy adds. Suddenly a blinding light erupts through the trees and up to the sky.

"What's that?" Tawna shouts.

"It's a giant pillar of black light," Wendy states standing next to Tawna.

"It's been unsealed," Hibiki shouts in unbelief, "That's Nirvana!"

* * *

 **A/N sorry again this took so long, I need to make a schedule to prioritize my time. Hopefully the next update won't be this long of a wait.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Sorry this took so long again. I just started a new job and I've been working a lot, because of training. If anyone is wondering, I work at a wildlife rehabilitation and education center. I love all my readers, and I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story. I have so much in store for the story in the future.**

 **Comment replies:**

 **Sugarlilidxb:** **Those have to be cute pictures. I would love to draw any scene between Katawna and Laxus. Also, I would love to draw the scene of Tawna and Natsu talking by their home.**

 **TheHolyBlade:** **Tawna's romance depends on if she is gonna be on Tenrou or not. I know if she's gonna be on it or not, and a few readers have guessed correctly if she is gonna be there or not. But if she goes, there will be pretty much no romance really for her, because what 12/13 year old is thinking of finding love. If Tawna doesn't go to Tenrou, then romance most likely would happen for her. But for her and Wendy, I just see them as best friends.**

 **If any has any questions, don't be afraid to comment, or PM me. (If you PM me, there may be a possibility for spoilers, if you want. I even may ask for your opinion on some things coming up in the story.)**

 **READER QUESTION**

 **I'm still on the fence about Edolas arc. I know it's not the most interesting arc in the world, beside Lisanna coming back.** _ **SO I ASK ALL YOU READERS, IF YOU WANT ME TO DO IT, OR JUST SKIP IT AND REFER BACK TO SOMETHINGS, LIKE I HAVE FOR CERTAIN THINGS? **_**For the arc it's one of those things I know a few scenes with Tawna for Edolas. Like her meeting Edolas Natsu and Katawna and ending fighting scenes. But Edolas is the arc, I just one don't like very much, and I don't think I would be very productive in writing it. I have a feeling I would try to rush it and not turn out well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Remember to review and follow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"That's Nirvana?" Tawna asks shocked looking to the bright light coming from within the forest.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asks, "Did they get it?"

"That pillar of light," Natsu states, "I know Jellal is there." He growls

"Jellal is there?" Lucy asks weary. Natsu huffs and sprints off into the forest.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts as he disappears from their sight.

"Don't just run off without us!" Lucy shouts," You didn't tell us what is happening." Lucy stops when she hears sniffing behind her. Turning she see tears running down Wendy's cheeks.

"No," Wendy cries, "What have I done? This is all because of me."

"What?" Lucy asks the blue haired girl.

"Wendy, calm down," Tawna says.

"Come on," Hibiki states, "We need to follow Natsu!"

"What's going on?" Lucy asks confused.

"I can explain later," Happy states, "But we need to find him."

"Oh no!" Tawna gasps, "Erza is gone!" The spot where Erza was laying is now empty, with no sign of the scarlet mage anywhere.

"Where could she have gone?" Carla gasps, "Where is her manners? She didn't even thank Wendy for helping her."

"Carla that is not the issue right now." Tawna rolls her eyes

"Do you think she heard us mention Jellal's name?" Happy asks hopping onto Tawna's shoulder.

"That's got to be the only reason she would run off," Lucy ponders.

"How can I be so stupid," Wendy shakes, "This is all my fault." Hibiki glances back to the freaked out Dragon Slayer, "It's my fault Nirvana was found, Erza went missing, and Natsu ran off."

"Wendy calm down," Lucy tries to soother the girl. Hibiki outstretches his hand and archive appears in front of Wendy. The archive sends a blast to the girl, knocking Wendy to the ground.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouts as the girl hits the ground, passed out.

"What do you think your doing?" Carla demands looking to the copper haired wizard.

"What the hell, Hibiki?" Tawna yells looking back to the Archive mage. Hibiki hurries and pulls Wendy on to his back, and looks to the other wizards.

"I'll explain" Hibiki states, "But we need to get going, if we are going to catch Natsu." He begins to run in the same direction as Natsu and the others follow.

"Okay, what is going on?" Lucy asks as the run through the forest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Hibiki says, "She will be fine, I only knocked her out."

"And is there a reason you knocked her out?" Tawna asks following close to Lucy, "And what's the large hurry to catch Erza and my brother?"

"Just keep running until we reach the light." Hibiki says glancing back to the pink haired girl.

"Why should we listen to you?" Carla snaps, "I understand Wendy can be a bit of a whiner, but that's no reason to strike her."

"Yeah," Happy agrees, "Not cool dude."

"I did it, because I had too," Hibiki says coming to a stop.

"You had too?" Tawna asks furrowing her brow.

"I haven't been completely honest," Hibiki says looking down, "I know more about Nirvana, than I first let on."

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Happy asks.

"I couldn't, because of the nature of the magic." Hibiki sighs, "Even mentioning it now could put us in danger. That's why Guild Master Bob only told me about it.

"So, what did he tell you?" Lucy asks.

"Nirvana is terrifying magic, it has the ability to turn light into darkness." Hibiki states.

"Light into darkness?" Tawna asks, "It can switch them?"

"yes, but that's it's final stage." Hibiki nods.

"What happens before its final stage?" Lucy asks.

"When Nirvana is opened, it goes and search for those who are weak. It will switch anyone who is wavering between light and dark, to the opposite alignment." He says looking to the two Fairy Tail wizards in front of him.

"It can change good to bad, and bad to good?" Tawna asks, receiving a nod from Hibiki.

"In other words," He says as they begin running once again, "A good guy who is feeling down, will likely fall to the dark side."

"So that's why you knock Wendy unconscious." Carla states, now understanding, "You did it to protect her."

"She was at high risk of becoming a target, because of her guilt," Hibiki nods.

"If you didn't knock her out when you did, she could have switched over." Tawna states thinking, "Wait, is anger a negative emotion?" She asks worried about her brother, who ran off angry.

"Yeah, what about Natsu, could he be in danger?" Lucy asks concerned.

"That's a tough call," Hibiki states, "But since his anger is for someone else's sake, I don't know if it would be classified as negative."

"I feel like a dummy," Happy shakes his head, "I don't understand anything your saying."

"That's because you are a dummy," Carla rolls her eyes.

"Carla," Tawna reprimands, "Be nice." She scowls to the rude flying cat. "Happy, Nirvana can turn those with good hearts evil and those with evil hearts good." She says nicely to her and Natsu's cat.

"I kept quiet about all of this at first, because I was afraid it could put you all at risk," Hibiki adds, "Thinking about good and evil can bring negative thoughts and feelings to the surface. Before you know it, they could take hold of you. Pessimistic thoughts attract Nirvana, and it could take control."

"So, when Nirvana is fully activated, everyone in the entire alliance could turn evil?" Lucy asks.

"Wouldn't that mean the dark guild guys will turn good?" Happy asks glancing to Tawna who shrugs and looks to Hibiki for an answer.

"It's possible, but there is no way for us to know for sure," Hibiki answers, "The reason Nirvana is terrifying, is because it can be controlled by its caster to do anything."

"What do you mean by anything?" Tawna asks weary.

"For example, if someone uses Nirvana against a guild, it could control its members so they would kill each other." Hibiki states, "They would barely need to lift a finger." Tawna's running comes to a slow stop and she looks down.

"Tawna, what are you doing," Happy asks concerned, flying back to where she stopped.

"Nirvana is the same concept of Blood Grip." Tawna says looking down, "It can take control of others, like I can." She struggles to keep these negative thoughts from her head.

"Tawna, don't think like that," Lucy says worried.

"Please Katawna," Hibiki begs, "You need to think positive. We cannot risk Nirvana getting a hold of you."

"Tawna, you being able to use Blood Grip doesn't make you bad," Happy says, "Think of something positive, like me as a kitten. I was cute wasn't I?" Happy says setting on her head, and getting a smile from the pre-teen.

"Yes," Tawna giggles, "You were cute, but I was cuter when I was little." She says taking a few calming breaths then looking back to Hibiki, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let Nirvana take control of me."

"Good," He nods, "Now, we need to find a way to stop Nirvana and fast." He says as they begin running once more, "If we don't stop it, the light guilds will be wiped out."

"That's not good," Lucy states.

"Yeah, just picture an evil Natsu," Happy says. Tawna, Lucy and him all sigh with the picture of evil Natsu rampaging through the town. "I guess evil Natsu wouldn't be much different."

"Yeah, but we still need to stop that thing." Tawna sighs shaking her head.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Hibiki says, "We need to catch up to him. We will need both him and Erza if we are gonna stop Nirvana."

"I'll sniff him out," Tawna says running to the front, "He shouldn't be too far ahead of us."

"Her sense of smell is that strong?" Carla asks.

"Yeah, her and Natsu's sense of smell is rather dragon like," Happy laughs as they follow Tawna through the woods, "Doesn't Wendy have a stronger sense of smell?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's as advance as those two." Carla answers.

"I found him!" Tawna shouts, "I think there is a river up ahead too." She says then scowls.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asks.

"I think I smell Gray, but something is slightly off about it." She thinks.

"What's different?" Lucy asks.

"I'm not sure," Tawna says, "I can't quite put my figure on it." She says as they approach a river. Stopping behind a cluster of brushes, they see Natsu on a raft with Gray.

"What's happening?" Lucy asks concerned as Gray makes a ice spear and points it at a motion sickness stricken Natsu.

"We need to stop him!" Tawna whispers.

"Open gate of the horse, Sagittarius." Lucy whispers. The horse spirit with a bow pops up next to the group of wizards.

"How may I be of service, Miss Lucy." Sagittarius salutes.

"Stop that spear." Lucy demands pointing to Gray.

"As you wish," The horseman says as he loads his bow. Shooting his arrows, they spread out and destroy the ice spear. Gray growls and looks to where the arrows came from.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouts to the raft in the middle of the river.

"Looks obvious to me," Happy shouts.

"It would appear we foiled his _foal-_ play" Sagittarius puns, making Tawna sigh and shake her head.

"Nice… shot…. Lucy," Natsu struggles then nearly vomits.

"I know you're sick, but watching to almost hurl after saying my name is killing my self-esteem," Lucy complains, making Tawna laugh.

"Shall I shoot him," the horse asks.

"No," Tawna sighs to Sagittarius.

"What do you think you're doing Gray?" Happy shouts, "You're taking this too far. Unless, he took your fish then this is justified."

"Don't give him an out stupid cat!" Lucy snaps.

"Can you guys be even more annoying?" Gray sneers, "Once I'm done with him, I'll take care of you. So, just keep your mouths shut."

"What?" Happy gasps.

"Is this Nirvana, has it already affected Gray?" Lucy asks.

"Something is off," Tawna scowls, "It smells like Gray, but his magic energy is off." She thinks.

"Why won't it stop," Natsu gurgles on the raft, "It's wobbling and swaying."

"It's not moving Natsu," Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Try telling that to a Dragneel's stomach." Tawna sighs.

"Don't worry Buddy!" Happy jumps into the air, "I'll help you… uggg!" Gray freezes Happy in mid-air and he drops to the ground with a thud.

"Happy!" Tawna shouts.

"how could you!" Carla asks shocked.

"That's not how you treat one of your friends." Lucy shouts.

"Happy may be able to fly, but he can only carry one person, or two when its Katawna and Natsu. But he has no combat skills. That's all the info Gray has on the cat." Gray states.

"You're not making any sense," Lucy says.

"My guess, his is the first victim of Nirvana." Hibiki says as he set Wendy against a tree root.

"I don't know," Tawna says, "Something is off about him, I can't sense much, is any water in his body. I don't think it's him"

"Gray has plenty of info on Katawna and Lucy," Gray sneers, "Katawna, Dragon Slayer, very smart, powerful for her age and size, has a rather big attitude, and can beat an opponent twice her size with ease," He says looking to the small girl, then to the blonde next to her. "Lucy, a new comer to Fairy Tail, easy on the eyes. Yep, he like the whole package."

"Should I be hearing this?" Lucy blushes.

"That's a bit more information than we needed to know." Tawna sighs.

"and… oh, she's a Celestial Wizard?" Gray sneers, "is that so?" He attacks with large amount of ice coming straight for the blonde, but is blocked by Hibiki's Archive magic.

"Tawna's right," Hibiki says standing in front of the two girls, "That's not Gray. We know you're an imposter." He says facing the Gray look-alike.

"Drop the act," Tawna shouts, "Who are you really?"

"There's not much information on Hibiki," The imposter states, "collects information, member of Blue Pegasus Guild, ladies' man, and there is not further info."

"We are wasting our time," Carla states, "We need to get to Nirvana."

"That's it," Lucy says getting an idea for hearing _Nirvana,_ "Only those who emotions waver between good and bad can be affect by Nirvana. That can't be Gray, because he's as cool as they come." Lucy states, "Who the heck are you."

The Gray imposter looks down, hiding his face with his hair, then glances back up. Instead of Gray's eyes looking back at them, it two beady black eyes.

"What?" Tawna asks stepping back.

" _Pridi, Pridi"_ two voices echoe and burst in smoke. As the smoke clears, Gray is now replaced with Lucy.

"M-me?" Lucy says shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hibiki sighs.

"You can't fool us you know," Tawna crosses her arms, "We know you aren't the real Lucy."

"Why don't you just show us your true form," Hibiki shouts.

"Oh, their real," Lucy look-alike smirks, "They are every bit as real as that bimbos." It says and lifts her shirt.

"NOOO!" Lucy shouts covering her own chest, and Hibiki and Sagittarius can't help but stutter.

"Seriously," Tawna sighs turning her head.

"What kind of example are you setting for Wendy and Katawna," Carla huffs, glancing to the passed-out girl.

"It's not me. Why does things like this always happen to me," Lucy whines.

"Oh yeah, they're real alright," Hibiki and Sagittarius grin as the look-alike lowers her shirt.

"I hate you both!" Lucy shouts kicking them away.

"Okay," Tawna scowls, "We need to take care of this imposter before anything gets any worse."

"Oh, it's about to get worse," The imposter grins, "because I know which celestial keys she has. Sagittarius, take them out."

"Get down!" Tawna shouts tackling Lucy to the ground as arrows rain down around them. Hibiki falls to the ground taking the brunt of the attack.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy shouts to her spirit.

"I thought you only took orders from Lucy?" Carla shouts.

"I'm so sorry My Lady," The horse man struggles, "Tis not I, but my body is out of control."

"You're gonna be all right, Hibiki," Tawna says kneeling next to the archive mage.

"How are you controlling Sagittarius?" Lucy demands.

"I'm an exact copy of you, so your spirits have to follow my every command." The look-alike smirks.

"Forgive me, Lady Lucy," Sagittarius says struggling to hold back from letting more arrows fly, "I cannot hold back much longer." Reluctantly he releases more arrows toward Hibiki, Tawna, and Lucy.

"Water Dragon Daggers!" Tawna shouts, shattering a few arrows, and Hibiki blocks the rest with archive.

"Carla, take Tawna and Wendy and get out of here!" Lucy shouts over the sound of arrows colliding with Hibiki's barrier.

"No!" Tawna shout, "I'm not leaving you guys."

"Tawna please, if something happens you can protect Wendy." Lucy begs.

"But Luce," Tawna argues,

"Tawna, please," Lucy begs once more, "Go, we'll be fine."

"Fine," Tawna says reluctantly. She runs over and grabs Wendy under her arms, "but, you guys better kick her butt." Lucy nods in agreement.

"Let's go!" Carla shouts as she grabs on to Tawna, and flies the two girls away from the fight. As they fly higher and faster, Tawna begins to shake.

"Goodness Katawna," Carla sighs, "You're shaking like a leaf."

"S-s-sorry," Tawna stutters, tightening her grip on Wendy, the last thing they need is for her to drop her, "I'm o-o-okay," Tawna says trying not to hyperventilate.

"Uh-hh," Wendy groans.

"S-she's waking up," Tawna breathes.

"I see a place we can land," Carla say coming up to ledge on the side of a nearby hill. Setting the two girls down, Carla breathes in relief, that both girls are safe and far away from Nirvana for the time being. Looking to the girls, Tawna has pressed herself against the rocks behind them, with her knees pulled to her chest. Wendy begins to wake up, pushing herself off the ground.

"C-carla?" Wendy asks sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Thank goodness you are awake Child," Carla sighs.

"Where am I, what happened?" She asks looking around.

"Hibiki knocked you out," Tawna states.

"Katawna?" Wendy says shocked to see the other Dragon slayer with them, "Why did he do that?"

"He didn't want Nirvana to affect you, Child." Carla explains.

"What, I don't understand," Wendy says scooting back next to Tawna holding her head.

"I'll explain," Tawna says still trying to catch her breath from flying and trying to ignore how close they are to the side of the cliff. Tawna explains to Wendy about the powers of Nirvana how dangerous it can become.

"It can turn good to bad?" Wendy asks in unbelief.

"Yeah, because of your guilt, he was afraid Nirvana would target you." Tawna states.

"For a moment, I thought we were gonna have to knock you out as well, Katawna." Carla says glancing to the pink haired girl. Tawna pulls her knees closer to her chest and sighs.

"Yeah, sorry about that," She sighs, "Nirvana sounds similar to Blood Grip."

"What is Blood Grip, anyways?" Carla asks.

"It's the spell I used on Lyon earlier," Tawna says quietly looking up to Wendy and her cat, "I heard you ask Natsu about it earlier."

"What is it?" Wendy asks.

"It's ancient and rare magic, like your healing magic." Tawna says looking to Wendy, "It gives me the ability to take control of the water within someone's body."

"You can control someone?" Wendy asks shocked.

"I have only used the spell three times," Tawna sighs, "I've used it on Lyon, Natsu, and someone else who was close to me. I hate using it, it makes me feel like a monster." Tawna looks down, "Hearing Nirvana is similar, just made me think that Blood Grip is evil. I just don't want to use it, unless I absolutely have to."

"I'm sure no one will think of you as evil for using Blood Grip," Wendy smiles, "But for me, I'm sure they are mad at me for helping Jellal."

"No one is mad at you, Child," Carla says looking up to the girl.

"Why did you help him?" Tawna asks curious.

"I owed him," Wendy says looking down, "He helped me after Grandine disappeared, he took care of me. I traveled with him for a while, until he dropped me off at Cait Shelter." Wendy says looking back up, "I guess you can say I looked up to him, even though he has done some bad stuff."

"I can understand that," Tawna sighs, "I had someone I looked up to, but he made some stupid decisions. He's not bad, he just made some mistakes." Tawna says thinking about Laxus.

"That's how I feel about Jellal, I don't think he's all evil, but that he just made some mistakes." Wendy smiles.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," Tawna laughs, "We both chose some role models who, may be not the best at times." She smiles making Wendy laugh as well.

"Quick," Carla says looking back to the pillar of light, "The black has vanished from the Nirvana,"

"I wonder if that's good or bad?" Wendy questions standing with Tawna. Suddenly the ground begins shaking and an explosion erupts from the pillar of light sending rock flying into the air.

"What's going on?" Tawna shouts as the sky turns red.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it isn't good." Carla states. The ground begins to rumble more, and the ledge they were perched on shatters throwing the two young Dragon Slayers into the air.

"AHHHH!" Both Tawna and Wendy scream. Carla swoops in and catches Wendy, and Wendy grabs Tawna's arm before she falls to the ground.

"W-what happened?" Tawna stutters.

"I think something happened with Nirvana," Carla shout of the commotion around them.

"Look!" Wendy points ahead as the dust settles. A large broken down city lays a head on legs.

"Is that Nirvana?" Carla shouts.

"It h-has to b-be," Tawna breathes.

"We need to help!" Wendy shouts, readjusting her grip on Katawna so she is holding her with two hands.

"Are you crazy, Child!" Carla shouts, "We should be flying away from Nirvana, not towards it."

"M-my b-brother and f-friends are there," Tawna tries to calm her breathing, "We c-can't leave them."

"They are our allies," Wendy states, "We need to help."

"Fine," Carla sighs reluctantly as she flies the two girls to the large moving city before them.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and follow. Please answer my question about Edolas, I would love to hear your input. I love you all and hope to post a new chapter soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I'm so sorry this took so long! School and work got crazy, and will continue to get crazy! There was so many times I wanted to sit down and write this chapter, but I had slight writer's block. During that writers block time I did go in and partially write a future chapter and edit a chapter I have already gotten done.**

 **EDOLAS UPDATE: there was an overwhelming response to skip Edolas (Thank you). So, the arc will be skipped, but the characters will act like it still happened, so Lisanna will be in the story. I will start at the very end of the arc, I haven't decided where it will start yet, but I still have time to figure it out.**

 **KATAWNA'S EXCEED UPDATE: I got a lot of questions and PM's about her exceed. Her exceed will be coming in soon, at the end of Edolas. I was gonna have the exceed come in later than that, but I thought it would be better to introduce the cat sooner than later. I already have how she will be introduced (may involve Edo-Katawna slightly), and what she will look like and her name.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I cannot believe we are at 100. Please keep them coming, I love hearing your feedback and opinions and ideas. I also love getting PM's they really do make my stressful day much better.**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you all! PM's are also very welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"There!' Tawna shouts pointing to one of the legs of Nirvana, "I see Natsu and the others."

"We need to find a place to land!" Wendy says looking below ad Carla flies the two young dragon slayers to Nirvana.

"There!" Carla shouts and they come to an empty street on the large contraption.

"It-t's like a city," Tawna stutters as Carla begins to lower the two girls to the ground. As they land Carla drops to the ground exhausted.

"Sorry that was hard Carla, I wish we could have helped,"

"It's fine Child," Carla breathes, "At least we are here now."

"Yeah," Wendy agrees, "We need to find where the others are. Tawna can you… are you okay?" She asks turning to the slightly green Dragneel.

"Uggg," Katawna groans kneeling on the ground, "This… thing is… moving, isn't it?" She mumbles covering her mouth momentarily.

"This thing is really making you have motion sickness?" Carla scowls, "It's moving so slowly, it shouldn't be affecting you this much."

"Try telling that to a Dragneel's belly," Tawna breathes heavily.

"Here," Wendy says forming a magic circle over Tawna, "This should help." Once the circle fades any sickness Tawna was feeling vanished.

"Woah," The Water Dragon Slayer breathes, "What did you do?" she asks looking to Wendy.

"It's called Troia," Wendy smiles, "It's a spell to help with nausea and motion sickness."

"Wow, I feel great, thanks Wendy," Tawna smiles standing.

"Now that we are here," Carla starts, "What do two expect to do?"

"I'm not quite sure," Tawna states truthfully, "but one thing I do know, is that this thing needs to be stopped. There has to be something we can help with."

"I guess you're right," Carla sighs. The white cat looking forward and freezes, her eyes becoming wide. She stands and begins to walk to the edge of Nirvana.

"What's wrong Carla?" Wendy asks concerned.

"I hope I'm wrong," Carla mumbles as the two girls run up behind her, "Please don't tell me it's going where I think it is."

"What do you mean Carla?" Tawna asks, "Where do you think this thing is going?"

"If it keeps going in this direction," Carla says sadly, "Very soon it will be trampling over Cait Shelter."

"Your guild?" Tawna asks with her eyes wide, "Then we really need to stop this thing, let's go." She says turning.

"You really think we can stop it in time," Wendy ask worried.

"We gotta try," Tawna turns and smiles, "Cait Shelter is your family."

"Family?" Wendy questions surprised.

"Fairy Tail became Natsu's and Mine family. Didn't Cait Shelter become yours?"

"I guess you're right," Wendy smiles, then looks up determined, "Lets go."

"That's the spirit," Tawna grins as the two girls begin running down the street in search for the others.

"You Fairy Tail wizards sure like to jump right into danger don't you?" Carla sighs flying close behind the two.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Tawna winks to the white cat. The main tower above, a few explosions go off catching the girls' attention.

"what do you think is going on?" Wendy asks.

"That's Natsu," Tawna says looking up to the figure flying around the tower.

"How can you be so sure?" Carla asks looking to the red sky above as a few more explosions go off.

"He's my brother, trust me I know." Tawna says looking up then turning back to Wendy and Carla, "I'm going to help him."

"You're what?" Carla shouts, "Who in the world are you going to do that?"

"He's gotta be flying with Happy," She says glancing up to the fight above, "He can't land on Nirvana, or he's gonna be a big pukey mess." She looks back to the other Dragon Slayer and cat, "It may help having someone on the ground to help fight."

"Are you sure Tawna?" Wendy asks weary.

"I'm sure," Tawna smiles, "I'll be fine, I'll be with Natsu. He's always there to protect me when something goes wrong. You two go on ahead and find the others. I'm going to get to the street that's closest to the tower and see how I can help." Wendy nods confidently, as does Carla.

"At least let me fly you there," Carla suggest before them and Wendy part ways, only to receive a simple shake of the head from the pink headed wizard.

"I've had enough flying for the day," Tawna smiles, "I'll be fine running there."

"Okay," Carla nods.

"Becareful Katawna," Wendy states.

"You too," Tawna nods and runs the opposite direction towards the tower and Wendy and Carla head down the street.

Quickly running through the streets Tawna is able to pick up Natsu's scent. Looking up to the street above she sighs. "There has to be a quicker way getting up there." She says annoyed. The streets lay in a zig-zag, having to run completely to the end, before getting to go to the next street above.

While she's in her thought fire balls come raining down on the street she's in and on those around. Tawna quickly dive for shelter in one of the tall buildings as rock tumbling covering the entrance.

"Damn it, Natsu," She mutters, "Now, I'm stuck in here." Tawna looks around and notices a stair case wrapping around the interior of the room. "Or maybe I'm not." She grins and darts up the stairs to the top of the building. Almost to the top she comes to stop in front of a window. She is now even with a lower level window to a building on the street above.

"I think I just found a shortcut to the next street," She smirks. Creating a wave of water, she reaches it across the gap and freezes it. Slowly crawling on in, she grips the side tightly and crawls across slowly.

"Don't look down, don't look down," She whispers to herself trying to keep how high she is off her mind. Coming to the other side, Tawna sighs in relief and exits the building out to the new street. Knowing she can use the buildings to get to the next streets above, she repeats the process she just preformed until she got as close as she could to Natsu.

"He's fighting Cobra," Tawna says shocked. Watching above she can see Natsu getting knocked around pretty bad. Him and Happy are flying in and out of streets followed by explosions. "There has to be something I can do" Tawna thinks as she watches Natsu above. Every attack he throws at Cobra, he dodges.

"He can read our thoughts!" Happy's voice rings.

"More of I can hear your thoughts," Cobra smirks.

"Hmm," Tawna thinks," Maybe I can attack him from below. I don't think he knows I'm here." She says to herself, "Even if he figures it out, it's gonna be hard to dodge two attacks at once."

"You're not playing fair!" She hears Natsu complain.

"Really Bro," She sighs, "You can be so immature." She shakes her head and heads to the tallest building. "As much as I'm going to hate it, I'm going to have be a roof to even get my attacks close enough." Climbing to the top of a building, Tawna stands in the middle of the roof and plans her attack.

Watching above she see that Natsu landed some hits on Cobra. "How is he doing that?"

"I don't get it?" Cobra says in unbelief, "It's like he switched off his mind." Cobra finally blocks Natsu's flame and smirks.

"Hmm," Tawna nods, "His empty head came in handy for once." In the fight above she sees red liquid forming around Cobra's hand, or now, claw.

"You're fighting the Poison Dragon, now." Cobra smirks.

"He's a Dragon Slayer?" Tawna says the same time Natsu and Happy do.

"You got to be kidding me." She sighs. Cobra and the snake attack Natsu once again, hitting him with the bright red poison.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy asks.

"Yeah, but every time his attacks hit me my body becomes more numb." Natsu answers. Cobra goes to attack Natsu and Happy once again and she decides to take action. Standing in the center of the roof a magic circle forms in front of her.

"Water Dragon Daggers!" The daggers soar through the air and catch Cobra off guard. The ice catches his jacket, one almost knocking from his snake.

"What the?" Cobra says in disbelief.

"What?" Natsu and Happy look to each other, then down below.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" Tawna shouts with the bright blue magic circle forming in front of her, and a large whirlpool explodes out and hit Cobra once again.

"Tawna?!" Natsu shouts, "What the hell are you doing," He pauses for a moment, "and where the hell have you been."

"I came to help," She shouts back, "Now is really not the time to discuss where I have been."

"I thought I heard something running through the streets," Cobra smirks glancing down to where Tawna stands, "I thought you were a little cat, or something."

"Why am I always compared to a cat!" Tawna shouts sending a punch of water his way, receiving a laugh from the man as he dodges the attack.

"Well you are feisty like one," Happy adds.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Happy," Tawna scowls.

"As much as I would like to continue the conversation is the Squirt acts like a cat or not. I would really…" Cobra starts.

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT!" Tawna furiously shouts. Six to seven magic circles form behind her, each glowing brightly.

"It looks like I hit a nerve," Cobra smirks down to the little Dragon Slayer.

"WATER DRAGON CANNONS!" explosions of boiling water shoot from the bright blue circles and bombard Cobra. "GET HIM, NATSU!"

"Fire Dragon Iron fist!" Natsu attacks as Cobra dodges Tawna's many water bombs. Cobra smirks and blocks his flame, sending Happy and Natsu flying downward towards the ruins below.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts as he falls to the ground and her attacks cease for the moment and Natsu falls to the ground below.

"Oh no!" Happy shouts, "I dropped him!" He quickly flies to the ground to retrieve the now motion sick stricken Dragon Slayer. "I'm sorry I dropped you," Happy says as he floats back up to the fight, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Natsu sighs, then glances to Tawna, "Hey, why aren't you sick? You're worse than me sometimes."

"I'll tell you later," Tawna states, "Right now, we have to deal with Slither Pants,"

"Slither Pants?" Cobra sighs annoyed then glances to Natsu, "You are one careless loser, you know that?"

"Who are you calling loser, you poison wielding freak!" Natsu shouts.

"You tell him Big Bro!" Tawna cheers.

"You're going down!" Natsu shouts throwing more punches, but only to be dodged.

"What happened?" Happy asks, "You were hitting him left and right a minute ago. Why don't you try not thinking again?"

"I'll try, but finding out he's a Dragon Slayer and Tawna showing up, threw me off." Natsu answers, "My brain is going a mile a minute."

"Don't blame me for you actually using your head!" Tawna shouts scowling.

"Put the brakes on, Natsu," Happy says, "It shouldn't be too hard for you to shut off your brain, since you hardly ever use it."

"What are you trying to say, you think I'm dummy, I'm a good for nothing idiot!" Natsu overreacts.

"That's exactly what he's saying." Tawna smirks.

"You're both putting words in my mouth!" Happy shouts to the two siblings, "You normally go with your gut. You never think things through."

"Now, I'm an impulsive meat head? I thought you were my friend and now you are insulting me!" Natsu shouts.

"You're putting words in my mouth again!" Happy complains

"Natsu, quit wasting time and start throwing punches!" Tawna shouts.

"She right," Natsu shouts, "Fire Dragon Talon!"

"Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Cobra counter attacks. The spiraling cloud of poison collides with Natsu's flames and sends him and happy flying into a nearby tower harvesting a flame lacrama.

"Natsu, Happy!" Tawna shouts as the explosion of fire engulf the street below.

"Time for me to take care of you, Runt," Cobra smirks sending an attack of poison hurdling towards the girl.

"Water Wall!" The poison collides with the wall and seeps in mixing with the water. Struggling to keep the poison contained in the wall, Tawna forms the wall in to sphere, "Water bomb!" the poisoned water flies back to Cobra, who dodges it easily.

"Haven't you learned, I can hear your thoughts." Cobra sighs annoyed.

"Oh I know," Tawna smirks, "I was just killing some time."

"huh?" Cobra questions then the flames from the broken tower start to soar towards a certain point. In the distance Natsu is eating the flames and him and Happy soar back up to Cobra.

"I can't believe it," Cobra states, "That freak ate all the fire. Looks like we are about to have a real fight on our hands."

"Oh yeah, now I have a fire in my belly," Natsu grins.

"Since now you have had your final meal, let finish this!" Cobra shouts.

"Fine by me!" Natsu smirks. Throwing a punch, but missing by a lot.

"You missed!" Tawna shouts as her brother and cat fly off in a circle.

"Are we too fast for you, Snake Boy." Natsu taunts.

"Why don't you quite runnin' and say that to my face!" Cobra scowls, "Poison Dragon Scales!" Boomerang shaped attacks of poison soar to Natsu and Happy.

"Hold on, Max Speed!" Happy soars off into a building with Natsu.

"Are you two stupid?" Tawna shouts as the building explodes sending debris falling to the deserted street below. Emerging from the demolished building Happy doesn't have Natsu.

"What?" Both Tawna shouts confused, "Did you drop him again?!" Then Natsu comes from the side and throws a punch, only to be caught by Cobra's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell ya?" Cobra growls, "No matter how hard you try, you can't land a hit on me."

"Yeah?" Natsu challenges, "I never miss from this close of range. Fire Dragon Roar!" As the attacks begins to leave his mouth Cobra's dragon like hand collides with his mouth and throws him back.

"Natsu!" Tawna yells as Happy quickly catches him.

"He poisoned my face off," Natsu complains holding his mouth.

"That was reckless!" Happy reprimands.

"Yeah, you deserved to be poisoned for that one!" Tawna shouts.

"All this fighting has worked up my appetite," Cobra smirks. His snake opens his mouth and cloud of poison forms around the two.

"What's he doing?" Tawna asks looking to her brother above.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Natsu answers. The poison cloud begins to shrink as the red liquid pores into Cobra's mouth.

"He's eating the poison!" Happy shouts.

"He's really scarfing it down," Tawna adds as the coud begins to shrink quickly.

"Maybe if we're lucky he'll choke on it." Natsu states as Cobra finishes the poison, and wipes his chin.

"Now, I have a fire in my belly," The Poison Dragon Slyer smirks.

"Hey, that's my line!" Natsu shouts as Cobra and the snake fly towards them.

"I have a gift for you two," Cobra smirks, "Poison Dragon!"

"Oh no, this can't be good." Natsu and Happy say together.

"NATSU, HAPPY, MOVE!" Tawna screams as Cobra finished the spell.

"ROAR!" A spiral cloud of poison explodes from his mouth and hits Natsu and Happy straight on.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" Tawna's attack slashes through the roar, cutting the attack short, "Natsu, you okay!" She shouts concerned.

"Yeah," He breathes. Both him and Happy are physically weakened by the attack, "You call that a roar," He taunts.

"Ah!" Happy shouts as he begins to have trouble staying afloat.

"You gotta hang in there Little Buddy," Natsu says looking back.

"I'm so weak," Happy struggles, and the two begin to fall to the ground.

"Happy!" Tawna shouts concerned.

"We're losing altitude," Natsu shouts flapping his arms trying to stay in the air.

"I can barely flap my wings," Happy mumbles.

"Well try harder!" Natsu begs.

"I could if I didn't have to carry you!" Happy snaps.

"Will you two stop arguing, and worry about not crashing!" Tawna shouts.

"Ha-ha!" Cobra smirks, "How do you like my poison dragon breath? It's currently filling your bodies with viruses. Every second brings you closer to your death."

"Natsu, I'm fading fast," Happy says.

"Keep holding on Happy!" Tawna shouts.

"You're fate was sealed the moment my attack hit you." Cobra smirks, "Continuing to fight now would be pointless."

"Water Dragon Roar!"

"Huh?" Cobra looks down as Tawna's roar knocks him off his snake, only to be caught by the purple serpent. "You little brat."

"What, did you forget?" Tawna scowls, "You still have me to deal with."

"Tawna, he's dangerous." Natsu breathes.

"I still have enough magic energy left. I'm fine." Tawna states looking at her weakened brother. She raises her left hand and a small magic circle appears and in other a slightly larger circle appears, "Water Dragon Cannon!"

"Do you really think that will wor… huh?" Cobra is shocked when the water bomb from the cannon hits him, "I-I don't understand, I told Cubellios to move."

"You might have told the snake to move, but you are not the one controlling her right now." Tawna glares, "You were too busy with my brother that you neglected to listen to my own thoughts."

"You're using Blood Grip?" Cobra glares.

"It was the only I could attack you and allow you to listen to my thoughts." Tawna smirks.

"Tawna," Natsu says concerned.

"I'm okay Natsu, I'm just controlling her." Tawna smiles, "Water Bomb!" A large ball of water flies to Cobra exploding on him, almost knocking him unbalanced.

"Cubellios, fight it." Cobra commands. The snake begins to struggle against the blood grip, slowly it can make some of its own movements.

"Damn it," Tawna grits her teeth trying to keep her grip. Still being new to the spell, the grip isn't the strongest and the spell takes a lot of magic energy.

"You're losing your grip, I can hear it in your thoughts," Cobra smirks, "Poison Dragon Scales!" The attack barrels to Tawna, who is unprepared to stop it and completely loses her grip on the snake.

"Leave her alone! Fire Dragon Wing attack!" Natsu and Happy come in and stop the scales from hitting Tawna, but they take the brunt of the attack, tawan only got hit a few times by the poison.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts. The fire attack heading to Cobra is dodged.

"I can still hear you thoughts," Cobra says annoyed.

"I told you, you need to turn off your brain!" Happy shouts.

"How 'bout you concentrate on flying instead of bossing me around," Natsu argues.

"Flying is the only thing only thing on my mind!" Happy yells back sending the two best friends into another argument.

"Can these two be any more annoying," cobra sighs.

"Sadly, yes," Tawna says answering their enemy sighing.

"Let's get this over with Cubellios," Cobra says standing from his seated positon on the snake, "Are you two done? I would like to get back to fighting. If a Dragon Slayer of an older generation can handle it."

"Older generation?" Tawna questions.

"We're an older generation/" Natsu asks.

"I'm part a new wave of Dragon Slayers," Cobra boasts, "I had a Dragon Lacrama planted in my body, it makes me stronger than those before me."

"This must be what Gramps was talking about," Natsu glares.

"He's just like Laxus," Tawna shouts.

"Yeah, he's not a really Dragon Slayer, he just stole it's power." Happy scowls still having trouble staying afloat in the air.

"There are no real Dragon slayers," Cobra states, "The only beings able to master Dragon slayer Magic are dragons themselves, but they have been extinct for hundreds of years."

"That's a lie!" Tawna and Natsu shout.

"Igneel isn't dead!" Natsu yells.

"Neither is Nanami!" Tawna adds as they both send attack to the Poison Dragon Slayer. Dodging both attack easily, Cobra continues to taunt the two siblings.

"You two are in denial." He smirks, "How come you two are the only ones who have seen them?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Tawna shouts throwing more water attacks.

"Poison Dragon Quick Snake!" Cobra's spell collides with Natsu and Happy as they fly in front of Tawna, and she stops the left over poison with a water barrier.

"Natsu, Happy!" Tawna shouts, "You okay?"

"We can't take another hit like that," Happy says as he struggles to fly.

"I know," Natsu breathes heavily, "My body is becoming so weak." Happy begins to lose altitude again and they both float even with the building Tawna is standing on.

"Natsu," Tawna say worried, "The poison, it's all over your blood."

"The poison has circulated," Cobra smirks, "Their bodies are gonna start to rot away, just like your dragons."

"Natsu," Happy sighs, "I don't think I can keep this up much longer."

"Happy, I have a plan. I want you to drop me right on top of him," Natsu says between struggled breaths.

"Are you crazy, Natsu?" Tawna asks, "You can barely move."

"That's why I need to finish it now." Natsu says as Happy flies up higher above Cobra.

"Going for a full power fire breath?" Cobra states, "It's no use, I can still dodge it," He says as Happy releases Natsu, and he dives towards the snake, "Going for a wide spread attack, huh? Only because you think I can't dodge it, think again!" Cobra disappears from below the diving fire dragon.

"Huh?" Natsu questions.

"Natsu, look out!" Tawna yells

"How can you attack me when I'm above you!" Cobra shouts, "I'm going to crush you little head! Remember to say hello to your dragon on the other side." Cobra smirks.

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Natsu screams as the two slayers fall to the ground below.

"NATSU!" Tawna screams. Natsu's scream become louder and louder. It's as loud and as deep as a dragon's roar. Both Happy and Tawna cover their ears because of the volume of Natsu yell.

"AHH! MY EARS!" Cobra yells covering his ear. Happy catches Natsu and Cobra falls to the ground to the tattered street below.

"Wow, you go a set of pipes on ya," Happy says as they float right above the ground. Tawna comes down from the roof on a wave of water and stands next to the two.

"You should have thought of busting his ear drums before," Tawna crosses her arms in front of her chest, "This fight could have been over a long time ago."

"Oh, yeah, I definitely planned to bust his ears in the first place," Natsu says unconvincing.

"It was dumb luck, and you know it," Happy sighs.

"You had no idea that would happen, did ya?" Tawna asks.

"Not a clue," Natsu answers, receiving a giggle from his sister.

"Uh oh, I'm starting to not feel so good," Happy says as him and Natsu begin to crash to the ground.

"It's his poison," Tawna says as Happy drops Natsu and he lands the ground a couple feet away.

"I can even move my body," Natsu breathes heavily. Nirvana takes another step forward and Natsu's stomach lurches, "On top of it all, this thing is a vehicle."

"Please don't hurl," Tawna begs kneeling next to him rubbing his back. Hearing a foot step in front of the siblings. They look up and see Cobra standing above them.

"I swear, I'll but an end to you. " He growls, "In honor of the six demons."

"You're wrong," Natsu says through the grit of his teeth, "No way."

"I can hear it loud and clear. The bell tolling on the old generation, it's over, you're kind is done." Cobra goes to swings his poison at the siblings. Tawna raises her hand to try and get a blood grip on him, but doesn't have enough energy to get a complete grip on Cobra. As he raises his hand, a green shot of magic hits the Poison Dragon Slayer in the back.

"That's enough Cobra," Brain states lowing his staff with a skull head, "Stand down."

"But," Cobra goes to argue but is cut off once again.

"You have done well, it's time for you to rest." Brain says pausing for a moment. In that moment, Cobra's demeanor changes, "I'm sorry, did you hear that?" Brain mocks. He must have thought something for Cobra to hear.

"How dare you, you traitor!" Cobra snaps, "My whole life all I ever wanted was to hear the voice of my one true friend," He says reaching to the snake, "Cubellios," He strains before he passes out next to Natsu.

"How could you do that to him," Natsu struggles, trying to find the strength to stand, "He was you friend."

"With the power I now have in my hands, I will have no problems gathering friends who can much better serve me." Brain states, "Nirvana will make it happen."

"You don't make friends with power and intimidation," Tawna says helping her brother get to his knees, "When you do that, you have puppets who will cater to your every whim."

"You two shouldn't make such a fuss. Your powers are what I admire the most, it would do me good to a friend like you." Brain glares, "It would do me much good to have puppets like you, especially one who can turn others into their own puppets." He says glancing to Katawna, who is glaring at the man in front of them. Brain strolls up and grabs Natsu by the scarf and Tawna by the back of her overalls and begins to drag the two siblings behind him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Tawna struggles against Brains grip, by kicking her legs and trying to get his hand off her back. While Natsu is useless due to motion sickness.

"Hey, there they are!" Gray's voice echoes close by.

"Natsu, Tawna!" Lucy shouts as her, Gray and Jura run closer, and Brain comes to a stop, "What happened to you?"

"This thing is a vehicle." Natsu squeaks, "It's moving, I can't handle it."

"Hey guys," Happy's exhausted voice echoes from the ground not far from the others, "Please help,"

"Happy, are you okay?" Lucy asks concerned.

"A little help here!" Tawna asks still trying to get away from Brain.

"Brain is trying to take them away," Happy says.

"The six demons have been cut down to mere three," Brain states, "To help our ranks, I will fortify it with these two."

"Over my dead body!" Tawna shouts. Brain lifts her in front of him, her legs dangling off the ground.

"Careful, that can be arranged Little One," Brain states.

"Bring it, Tattoo Face!" Tawna shouts swatting her arms at him.

"Cool it, Katawna," Gray sighs, "I always knew this was gonna happen someday. A dark guild was gonna try and get Natsu onto their side. I never thought one of them would try to get Tawna though."

"You must be out of your mind if you're gonna try and get those two hard heads to cooperate with you." Lucy glares, "Tawna is already not cooperating."

"Once Nirvana darkens their hearts, they will be happy to do my bidding," Brain smirks.

"In your dreams," Natsu mumbles as he bites Brain's wrist.

"You still have the strength to fight?!" Brain shouts and slams Natsu on the ground, making his motion sickness takeover.

"The spirit is strong, but the stomach is weak." Jura states.

"You can say that again," Gray laughs, "Hey, Kid why aren't you sick?"

"I'll explain later, just get me away from him!" She shouts as Brain lifts her up again and smirks.

"And you," He scowls," You're ability to control another's body, will come in handy."

"If I had more magic energy right now, my Blood Grip would be your worst nightmare." Tawna snaps kicking her legs and swatting her arms.

"Damn, you're like a cat," Brain mumbles.

"Okay that's it!" Tawna growls, "I've been called a cat enough for one day, Water Dragon Talon!" She swings her foot up and brings it down on to Brain's shoulder. The attack isn't strong, but it's enough to get him to release her. Scrambling from the ground the runs over to Gray, Lucy, and Jura.

"Please, beat this guy." Natsu says between bouts of nausea, "and please stop this thing."

"Don't worry, we'll stop it," Gray says, "And not only for your sake."

"You really think you can stop Nirvana?" Brain smirks with a glow of green magic forming around him, "You can try your best, but you must not waste much time. We are approaching our first destination. The Cait Shelter Guild."

"Carla was right," Tawna glares, "You're heading straight for her and Wendy's guild."

"Why are you going after them?" Happy asks from his spot on the ground he is still laying.

"what could you possibly want from their guild?" Jura scowls.

"the world will be turned on it's head." Brain smirks, "All of a sudden, this light guild will be filled with darkness. Oh, what splendid horrors await us!" He boasts.

"You're not going to get away with this," Gray glares.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick your butt," Tawna says then sticks her tongue out. Jura steps from behind the teens and pre-teen with his magic energy building.

"You still haven't told me," He say harshly, "What do you possibly have to gain from all this?" Jura's magic power continues to build. When Brain fails to answer in a fit of delusional laughing, the Wizards Saint loses his patients. Moving his two fingers in front of him, the earth around them begins to rumble and rocks and boulders fly their way towards Brain. Brain's body and slammed into a building behind, with a large divot in the ground where his feet were dragged.

The next fight was about to begin, and Team Fairy Tail had a front row seat.

* * *

 **A/N- Again I am so sorry this took so long to do. My work schedule is very crazy and I will be working ten hour days starting Friday on top of school. I hope everything will go smoothly and I will have to get everything I need and want to get done. Please review and favorite. I love you all and I cannot wait to hear from you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- I am mentally fried, y'all. I went to bed at 2 am after posting chapter 23, then woke up at 6am to work on homework until 6pm (now as I'm writing this). I have written three essays today, and I still have two more to write this week, along with working 40 hours this week at work. Some of you may be thinking, "Why are you writing more, after doing all that school work and getting 4 hours of sleep?" My answer, I don't know. I just have the urge to write. And I really want to get back to writing a chapter a week. So, to make up for the last few weeks, I'm getting two chapters out this week.**

 **You all are so amazing, I love every one of your comments, and I read all of them. Also it you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

 **OPTIONAL COMMENTS QUESTION!  
I just thought this would be fun to do ;p **_**Which Dragon Slayer is your favorite?**_

 **I love all the dragon slayers, but Laxus and Gajeel are my favorite Dragon Slayers.**

 **Next update will either be at the end of the week or sometime next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

"Holy crap," Tawna shouts as the rocks collide with Brain's body, knocking him against a large bolder. The dust clears to reveal a long ditch where Brain once stood leading back to where the leader of the Oracion Seis lays against the rock.

"Stand up and fight!" Jura's voice booms, "Once you explain why you're targeting the Cait Shelter Guild, then I'll let you rest." The wizard saint glares to his opponent.

"Woah," Gray says, "I guess baldy isn't messing around."

"No, he looks pretty serious," Lucy stammers.

"He's PO'ed," Tawna adds standing between the two teens. The ground shakes once again as Nirvana takes another step towards the direction of Wendy's guild.

"Answer me," Jura snaps to Brain, "Why are you targeting Cait Shelter, there are plenty other guilds that are closer to this location. To go so far out of your way, I makes me suspect a specific intention." Brain says nothing as he stands. He raised his skull staff above his head and a pinwheel of dark green magic begins to spiral.

"That is to be of no worry to you," Brain glares as the magic energy builds, "by the time I reach Cait shelter, you will be nothing but a fading memory," Brain smirks pointing the staff to Jura. The large green cloud of dark magic barrels it way to the bald wizard. Not moving, Jura places his hands together.

"Iron Rock Wall!" He shouts. Three separate slabs of stone rise from the ground blocking the dark attack.

"Holy," Gray says amazed as he hands Tawna a piece of ice.

"That move was amazing," Lucy says, "And maybe a little scary."

"That was so cool!" Tawna grins munching on her ice as she watches the fight play out. Jura swiftly jumps to the top of the slabs of rock to once again look at Brain.

"It is pointless for you to continue attacking me," Jura glares, "I demand an answer to my question, Brain" His opponent once again aims the skull staff at him.

"Why do my motive concern you," Brains snaps as he sends another attack flying Jura's way. Jura's magic energy builds once more, creating another rock wall.

"I told you, your attacks are pointless," Jura states as he blocks the attack.

"Are they now," brain smirks evilly then disappears. He appears in multiple locations until he find himself behind Jura, "got you," He smirks.

"He's over there!" Lucy shouts.

"He's right behind you!" Gray yells.

"Attacking from behind is low, even for the enemy!" Tawna shouts scowling as Jura turns.

"Dark Capriccio!" Brain shoots a beam of dark magic spiraling to Jura. The Wizard Saint manipulates one of his rock wall and bends it in front of his body.

"He's bending the rock," Tawna says in awe. The dark magic continues to drill against the rock wall as Brain begins to speak once more.

"Your defenses are useless," Brain shouts, "Dark Capriccio can make it through anything that gets in it's way. That rock will be ineffective as paper." The dark magic shatters the rock. Jura dodges and jumps back down to the ground, even with the enemy.

"That rock wall was like iron," Lucy says surprised to see it shatter.

"I don't know if I'm more impressed about Brain breaking it, or Jura being able to dodge it." Gray says amazed.

"Jura isn't even breaking a sweat," Tawna says, "It's like this is nothing to him."

"You may need to re-think your claim," Jura states.

"that's true," Brain sneers, "If running is your choice of defense." He pauses for a moment, "So, Wizard Saint, is that how you plan to continue?" His magic energy begins to build once more within the staff, "Dark Capriccio!"

"Iron rock Wall!" The attack collides once more with Jura's wall, drilling furiously through it.

"Do you really think this rock will hold," Brain laughs, "It seems like you are out of ideas!" The dark magic breaks through one layer of rock, "It seems like you are just delaying the inedible. No matter how many iron rocks you put up, my attack will reach you." Brain sneers.

"Another foolish claim," Jura states. He kneels to the ground with a gold magic circle appearing at his feet. From behind, a rock bends and wraps in front of him. Somehow deflecting Brain's attack up to the sky.

"What!" Gray, Lucy, and Tawna shout in shock.

"What just happened?" Tawna asks, "How did he do that?"

"I don't know," Gray answers, "He deflected it somehow."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to try another maneuver," Brain glares, "Dark Capriccio Scream!"

"Iron Rock Wall Supreme!" A line of rock walls stand back to back as Brain's attack collides, breaking through them one by one.

"That's not gonna hold!" Tawna shouts.

"You gotta get out of there, Jura!" Lucy shouts as Capriccio breaks through the last wall. The rubble from the last wall begins to glow, and Jura expels the debris forward crashing into Brain. Knocking the enemy unbalanced, his attack glides past Jura. The Wizard Saint then manipulates the rocks and buried Brain beneath them.

"He trapped him!" Gray shouts.

"That's so cool!" Tawna says with her eyes sparking, watching the magic that is being performed right before her. Rings of magic energy flow out from Jura, heading to the pile of rocks.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Jura claps his hands and crushes the rock that are around Brain. Brain's body flies up, then falls back down to the ground with small rocks falling around him.

"That was awesome," Happy says.

"Yeah, he took the rocks from Brain's previous attacks and made another weapon out of it." Tawna states.

"He did it," Gray cheers, as Jura's magic energy begins to fade back to normal, "He defeated the leader of the Oracion Seis!"

"It's over, we won!" Lucy shouts picking up Tawna and hugging her. The tree run over to where Brain his laying and Jura approaches from the other side.

"You still never answered me," Jura states, "Why are you targeting Cait Shelter?"

"Umm, Jura," Lucy says when no response is heard from Brain, "Do you think we can stop this thing now?"

"Please," Natsu gurgles covering his mouth, "Like right now."

"You poor thing," Tawna says as she kneels down rubbing her brother's back.

"No," Brain breathes, "I never imagined I'd fall like this. Losing a battle against a light guild. Please hear my words Midnight, you're our last remaining hope. Don't let the six prayers disappear, they are our only hope at keeping him at bay." Brain says before passing out and one of his tattoos fading away.

"Keeping who at bay?" Jura questions.

"Did one of those black lines just disappear?" Gray asks looking closer to Brain's face.

"I think one of those lines disappeared earlier too, after Natsu's fight with Cobra." Tawna says.

"HEY!" Wendy's voice interrupts the groups conversation as her and Carla run up.

"It's Wendy," Lucy says looking up.

"Just as I expected," Carla states, "Only those hooligans would cause this big of ruckus."

"CARLA!" Happy cheers happily, but collapse due to exhaustion and Cobra's poison.

"Happy, don't strain yourself," Tawna says looking over to the blue cat.

"We're in trouble," Wendy says coming to a stop in front of Gray and Lucy, "I think this thing is headin to my guild for some reason.

"Don't worry," Gray states looking down to Brain.

"Huh?" Wendy looks surprised to see Brain passed out.

"Jura took care of him, and Natsu and Katawna took care of his buddy the snake charmer, over there." He says pointing to Cobra.

"It was mostly Natsu," Tawna smiles patting Natsu on the back, "I just help a little bit."

"Wow," Wendy smiles.

"From what we can gather," Lucy smiles, "This Brain guy was the one who was controlling Nirvana. Hopefully this thing will stop soon."

"This still doesn't sit well with me," Carla huffs, "Did you ever find out why he was targeting our guild hall?"

"Nope," Gray shrugs, "He wouldn't answer."

"I still have some concerns, but at least the worst is over" Jura states and Natsu moans once more.

"Please don't hurl," Tawna scrunches her nose.

"I still don't understand why you aren't sick," Natsu gurgles.

"Wendy put a spell on me," Tawna smiles.

"Yeah," Wendy smiles, "He has motion sickness too, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Gray sighs.

"I can put Troia on him as well." Wendy says running over to Natsu.

"You may want to get some poison out of his and Happy's system as well. They took some pretty bad hits from Cobra." Tawna states, "There's quite a bit in their blood. I can feel it."

"I can help them," Wendy smiles as he begins to get rid of the poison from Happy and Natsu's bodies.

"Wow," Happy smiles sitting up, "I'm feeling better already."

"I'm not," Natsu squeaks, "I don't think my stomach wants to be inside me anymore."

"Here," Wendy smiles as a magic circle appears above his head. A few seconds pasted and Natsu bolts up.

"Wow!" He cheers jumping to his feet, "I feel great!" He bounces up and down.

"Yay!" Tawna cheers, "You're better!" She grins jumping onto his back.

"You're a lifesaver Wendy," Natsu grins thanking the young Dragon Slayer, "I don't even feel like I'm riding on anything!" Natsu grins running in more circles.

"Isn't it great," Tawna laughs from his back.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu grabs her shoulders, "Summon one of your spirits so I can fight them!"

"Now is not the time Natsu!" Lucy snaps. Tawna slides of Natsu's back and looks between the two.

"What's with the matching outfits?" She asks glancing at Natsu's and Lucy's matching blue clothes.

"Uggg, blame Virgo!" Lucy shouts making the two siblings giggle.

"We should head up to the tower," Jura states stepping forward.

"He's right," Gray agrees, "This thing still hasn't stopped, there has to be something up there to stop it." The group nods and begin their run to the tower in the center of the abandoned city. Standing at the base of it they all look up.

"There was something up there earlier," Natsu states.

"Yeah, it looked like a control panel." Happy adds.

"Let's get up there and see if we can bring Nirvana to a halt." Jura nods.

"Here," Happy says picking up the Wizard Saint, "Carla and I will take turns flying you guys up there."

"Don't volunteer me for things, Tom Cat." Carla scowls, "But I guess that is the quickest way up there." She reluctantly agrees. Happy first takes Jura, and Carla take Gray and Lucy. Coming back down Happy meets Tawna and Natsu and Carla meets Wendy.

"You ready?" Happy smiles as Carla grabs Wendy and flies up.

"Yup," Natsu smiles and picks up Tawna, "Ready, Bugs?"

"No," she mumbles playing with her broken strap of her overalls, "I've had enough of flying for one day."

"You'll be fine," Natsu laughs, "You did well standing on that roof earlier."

"Just because I did well doesn't mean I didn't like it." Tawna grumbles as Happy begins to raise the siblings to top of the tower. Landing on the tower, Tawna make sure to stand as far as she can get from the edge as she can.

"I don't understand," Gray states when they are all present, "I would have thought that once we beat Brain, this thing would have stopped."

"Yeah, and the control panel that was up here is gone." Happy says looking around.

"There has to be another way to stop this thing," Tawna adds standing in the center of the roof.

"Isn't this where Hoteye, I mean Richard, said Brain was controlling Nirvana." Lucy says, "Was he lying?"

"No," Jura states, "I believe him to be a man of his word."

"Well," Carla says walking forward, "Maybe we should rephrase the question. The one who was controlling it is down, but the thing is still moving. Maybe we should be wondering why it is still moving."

"You don't think he put it on auto pilot or something?" Gray asks.

"If that's the case," Tawna starts, "It could be programed to fire at a certain point too."

"My poor guild," Wendy begins to cry. Natsu walks up and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Ne states, we'll find a way to stop it."

"Yeah, we're not gonna let it hurt your friends." Tawna adds.

"So if there isn't a pilot seat or a control panel, how are we going to destroy this thing?" Happy asks.

"We're gonna destroy it, of course." Natsu answers simply.

"Leave it to us to demolish a city," Lucy sighs.

"I hate to sound pessimistic, but" Gray says looking down to the large city below, "that's a pretty tall order."

"Gray's right," Tawna adds, "I know we're good at destroying stuff, but I don't think we could demolish this whole thing in time."

"Before that," Jura starts, "We should see if Brain knows how to Nirvana."

"I doubt that brute would share that information with us," Carla says.

"Yeah, and you knocked him out cold," Tawna says glancing up to Jura, "He may not even wake up until Nirvana gets to Cait Shelter." Tawna Glances over to Wendy, who seems to be deep in thought of something.

"Hey," Gray says gaining the blunette's attention, "Think of something that could help us?"

"Oh, umm." Wendy stutters, "Maybe, I'll let you know when I find it." She says and runs through the door behind the group.

"Wendy?" Tawna yells after her.

"Where do you think you're going Child?" Carla snaps as she follows the girl through the door.

"She sure is determined," Lucy says looking at the door.

"My friend, can you hear me?" A voice echoes through their ears, "It is I, the Wizard known as Hoteye."

"Please tell me you guys hear that two," Lucy shivers.

"I heard it," Natsu says.

"Me too." Tawna adds looking up to the dark sky.

"Did you defeat Midnight, Richard?" Jura asks looking up.

"I tried my best," Richard says sadly, "My magic just wasn't strong enough. Now, listen to me, you guys much work together to bring Midnight down for good. If you defeat him, Nirvana's power source will be rendered dry, and it will stop it's destructive path."

"So we can stop Nirvana without destroying the whole thing?" Gray asks.

"He is directly below you, just outside the royal thrown." Richard's voice states, "His power is not to be underestimated. Please be cautious my friends."

"The same to you Richard," Jura nods.

"What are we waiting for?" Lucy state determined.

"Let's stop this thing." Tawna smirks.

"Sweet, "Gray grins, "This thing just got a whole lot easier."

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu boasts, "We're coming for you sleepy head."

"He is the only one of the six prayers still left on the battle field." Richard adds, "Every ounce of my trust and confidence belongs to you, my friends. Defeat Midnight, and stop Nirvana for once and for all. Oh yeah!"

"Come on," Tawna smirks, "Let's go!" She says running through the same door Wendy did moment before.

"Let's go kick his snoring butt!" Natsu cheers running close behind his sister. The group darts down the stairs, straight to a large door.

"That has to be it," Gray shouts.

"Aye ya!" Not shouts kicking the door, "Come on, open!" He shouts tugging on the handles. The doors begin to open and a bright light glows from within. The force of the magic power forces the doors open.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Jura shouts as a powerful explosion starts to go off.

"Tawna!" Natsu dives and covers her body with his own as the magic bomb goes off. The Fairy Tail members are thrown in different directions, getting covered in debris. As the smoke clears Natsu pushes himself up off of Tawna. "Is everyone okay?" He asks.

"Uggg," Everyone moans.

"What was that?" Tawna asks pushing herself up slightly.

"I don't understand," Lucy groans, "We're in Fairy Tail and we fell for that trap so easily… Ow" Lucy mumbles as her hits her head on rocks above trying to sit up.

"We are also stupid enough to get buried alive," Gray states looking to the rock dome above them.

"Wait," Tawna says looking around, "Where's Jura?" The Fairy Tail wizards all look at each other and Natsu begins to punch through the rock above creating holes. Each of the wizards pop out of the top of the rock dome and look at their surroundings.

"Oh no!" Tawna gasps, seeing Jura standing in front of where the blast came from, breathing heavily.

"No!" Gray shouts.

"Jura!" Lucy gasps covering her mouth.

"He risked his life to protect up." Tawna says. Any magic energy that hung in air faded around the Wizards Saint.

"Pops, hang in there!" Natsu shouted. Jura slightly turned his head to look at the four wizards.

"The strength you four have," Jura breathes, "Your guild is a luck one. It brings me great relief to know you are still alive." He breathes as he falls back losing consciousness.

"Pops, no!" Gray yells.

"Please don't die!" Lucy begs.

"Jura!" Natsu and Tawna shout as his body hits the floor. Team Fairy Tails scrambles to his side.

"His magic energy is low," Tawna says as they come closer.

"He doesn't look too good," Lucy says worried.

"Just hold in there Pops, we'll get help," Gray says.

"Pathetic," A deep voice echoes through the air, "Brain used the last of his magic energy to set his trap, and only one of you fell from it."

"Who are you!" Gray demands standing.

"Where's it coming from?" Tawna scowls looking around.

"Over there!" Happy points pointing behind the group. Through the smoke, eyes begin glowing.

"He was a disgrace to the six demons," The voice growls as the smoke begins to clear they come to see where the voice is really coming from.

"It-its.." Tawna stutters taking a step back, "Brain's staff." The skull staff floats closer to the wizards.

"But our goal is not out of reach," The staff states, "As long as Midnight still stands, we shall be victorious."

"I don't understand," Lucy shutters as the Staff comes closer.

"Since Midnight is busy," The staff growls, "there is nothing keeping me from disposing of you five myself."

* * *

 **A/N- Wow! Two chapters in two days. Hopefully I can write again this weekend, or next week. Like I said, I want to try to get back into posting every week or two. I love you all! Please review and follow. You have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- I am so sorry this took a lot longer than I anticipated. My work schedule is killing me right now. I'm trying to find times to write on my days off, but I just find myself getting as much sleep as I can. My last day of work is the 31** **st** **, so hopefully I can get another chapter out after then. Then on the 9** **th** **I'm moving to my new apartment, and I will have a week or so before I start a new job and University classes. I hope I can at least get this past edolas here soon.**

 **This story has been on my mind so much lately, I'm not going to give up on it. I love reading all your reviews, each one of them make me smile and gives me motivation to continue. I also love getting PMs from some of you. I love hearing your ideas, and I love getting to ask some advice on potential ways this story will be going.**

 **Please Review, I love hearing feedback, also don't be scared to PM me. I love talking with all of you!**

 **Hopefully my next update won't take so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"WHY IS THAT THING TALKING TO ME!" Happy screams

"With all the crap we go through," Tawna shakes her head, "This shouldn't be surprising to you."

"I guess you're right," Happy states setting onto Tawna's head.

"I still don't understand," Lucy stutters looking to the floating staff, "I thought we defeated Brain,"

"Muhahhahah!" The Staff cackles raising up above the Fairy Tail wizards.

"We did," Gray answers over the eerie laughter. In the mist of the laughter, Natsu grabs the handle and starts banging the head of the skull against the ground.

"Will you quit that creepy laughing, I already have a splitting headache, and…" Natsu sputters and drifts off into a series of mutters as he bangs the staff against the stone ground.

"Don't grab that," Tawna shouts, "You don't know where it has been." She states placing her hands on her hips.

"Stop this thing right now, you rotting piece of drift wood," Natsu glares to the skull.

"How dare you insult my family heritage," The staff snaps, "I come from a long line of strong cedar!"

"You look more like a wimpy twig to me," Tawna smirks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Show some respect, you little runt!" Brain's staff snaps to the young Dragon Slayer. Brain's staff's eyes begin to glow as it begins to speak once more, "You are looking at the seventh number of the Oracion Seis. I emerged from my slumber to destroy you all, and… ahhhh!" He is cut off by Tawna now grabbing his handle and slamming the staff against the ground.

"I've heard enough out of you," Tawna glares as she continually knocks its head against the stone ground, "and who gave you the right to call me Runt? If anyone is runt it's you, you nasty piece of firewood."

"Like brother, like sister," Lucy sighs at the Dragneels' tactics To Happy who is now floating next to her head, "and I only thought there was six members of the Oracion Seis?"

"Yeah," Natsu glares grabbing the staff from his sister, "Why are there seven of you?"

"Yeah," Tawna scowls, "Seis means six, you guys are just false advertising now."

"Who cares about the number of members there are, when a cane is threating to kick our butts." Gray states crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

"It has no feet, so it can't really kick our butts," Happy shrugs. The cane breaks free from the Dragneels and turns to Natsu.

"You uncivilized Neanderthal," it huffs.

"What did it just call me?" Natsu shouts offended clenching his fists.

"He called you a cave man, Bro," Tawna states through a giggle. Natsu glares at his sister and shoves her slightly.

"It won't be long now." Brain's Staff states looking out to the city ruins, "Their retched guild will be in our sights soon."

"We are already that close to Cait Shelter?" Gray asks shocked.

"Indeed!" The staff boasts, "Once they are stamped out, we can begin the descend to darkness!"

"Why are you going after Cait Shelter?" Lucy asks.

"They are the only ones who are capable to seal Nirvana once again." The staff states, "So they need to be eliminated."

"You're not going to make it!" Tawna glares, "We will stop you, before you can get to Cait Shelter!"

"Nirvana cannot be stopped," The staff glares, "Our target is getting closer, you have lost your chance to stop us."

"No, we have not!" Natsu shouts, hands blazing as he charges at the cane. Throwing a few punches, the staff dodges easily and turns it handle and knocks Natsu rolling to the ground.

"Natsu!" Gray shouts, he turns glaring to the staff and his hands glow ready to Ice Make.

"Lucy, Tawna!" Happy shouts, "It sent Natsu rolling, way over there!"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Tawna shakes her head.

"Yeah, it's not a rare occurrence." Lucy chuckles slightly as Gray charges at the skull. The staff charges and slams Gray in the stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Gotcha!" Natsu shouts grabbing the handle.

"Lets show this thing whos… ouch!" Gray shouts as the Staff breaks from Natsu's grip and hits Gray in the head. "Keep this thing away from me!"

"Ow!" Natsu shouts, "Make it quit hitting me!" The two girls and the cat all watch as the three way fight breaks out. Mainly between Natsu and Gray, with Brain's Staff throwing a few jabs in every once and a while.

"Well, we all knew that was gonna happen," Happy shrugs.

"That's for sure," Tawna and Lucy say together. Brain's Staff catches the sight of the girls and stares.

"Aw," Lucy sighs, "why do I always get the creepy stare?" She complains, "Quick, Tawna make it stop!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Tawna crosses her arms in front of her flat chest.

"Use Blood Grip on it!" Happy suggest.

"It's an old, dried up piece of wood," Tawna shouts to the cat, "there is no blood nor water anywhere in it!" she glances at the Staff and a blue magic circle appears around her hand. "Stop starein' you creep!" She shouts blasting water from her palm.

"Bleh," The Skull sputters, "You little…"

"You call me runt one more time, I'm snapping you in half," Tawna growls.

"Let's get him!" Gray shouts now that Brain's Staff is distracted.

"OH YEAH!" Natsu cheers as the two boys charge the skull, only to be knocked to the ground once more.

"You're just a bunch of annoying kids," The Skull mutters as electricity charges from the lacrama in it's mouth.

"AHHH!" Natsu and Gray shout as the electricity connects with their bodies, making them drop to their knees.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy shouts.

"The stick guy isn't playing around!" Happy adds.

"You poor little babies," The Staff mocks, "It's gonna take a lot more than a couple of teens and a little kid to beat me." It chuckles.

"Well," Natsu says standing, "What are we gonna do now?"

"There's gotta be something we can do," Tawna adds, "It shouldn't be this hard to take out this old stick."

"Aye," Happy nods as Brain's staff freezes and gazes behind the Fairy Tail wizards.

"No," The Staff breathes, "This cannot be. They all have fallen, the six demons have been defeated."

"You're just now figuring that out," Tawna rolls her large eyes. The skull's mouth opens and the larcrama crashes to the ground, shattering.

"The horror!" The Staff freaks, waving his handle around, "The Great One is coming!" It sweats.

"The Great One?" Lucy questions, stepping closer.

"What's the big deal?" Gray raises and eyebrow.

"It can't be good if the evil piece of firewood is sweating over it." Tawna states.

"Whoever the Great One is, I don't think it's gonna be great for us!" Happy shouts.

"But, what is he babbling about?" Natsu asks as the group watches the staff shake.

"It's Brain," The Skull shakes.

"Jura already beat him." Tawna says stepping next to Natsu.

"I'm aware," The Staff states, "but what you don't know is that he has another personality."

"A what?" Lucy asks shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asks.

"You have seen Brain, the one who seeks knowledge, but there is a hidden persona, one that seeks destruction, Zero." The skull states erie.

"Zero is worse than Brain?" Tawna takes a slight step back.

"Zero possess and incredible power, "The skull states, "and a thirst for destruction. Brain was able to seal him away, by using six magical keys."

"The keys must be the Oracion Seis." Gray says piecing the puzzle together.

"Correct," Brain's Staff nods, "Once those six keys fall, Zero will be free to roam the land once again."

"So, by defeating the Oracion Seis, we just created a bigger problem?" Tawna sighs annoyed.

"It sounds more like a challenge than a problem to me," Natsu grins holding up a fist.

"Really, Bro?" Tawna shakes her head. Then the ground begins to rumble and an explosion erupts, shattering the wall in front of the wizards. "What's going on?" Tawna shouts and Natsu pushes her behind his body.

"Nooooooo!" The staff moans as footsteps begin to trail their way to the group. A figure wearing a large white coat with his eyes glowing red with black pupils. "Welcome back master!" The staff drops to the ground in a bow.

"Is this Zero?" Lucy asks stepping back.

"Things have taken an awful turn," Zero starts, "Even Midnight fell in battle."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I beg for you to grant me forgiveness!" The staff cries.

"You have misunderstood me," Zero sneers, his voice deep and filled with evil, "It's been far too long, since I have had this feeling." Zero raises his arm, "This power, I have longed for it." Dark magic energy begins to build around the large man. His red eyes bore into the Fairy Tail wizards. "You scum, you have done an admiral job in destroying my guild. As it's master, I am bound by my obligations to take my revenge."

"He's the true leader of the Oracion Seis? "Tawna questions stepping back next to Lucy.

"I'm afraid so," Happy stutters in fear, as the dark magic begin to swirl around the air. The ground beneath their feet begins to rumble once more as Zero's magic power begins to gain it's traction.

"You fired up Natsu?" Gray smirks to his pink headed guild mate.

"You know it," Natsu grins, "He has a lot of crazy power, I can't wait to take him down." He cracks his knuckles.

"I know!" Zero shouts," I'll start with the bald one that damaged this body while brain possessed it." He raises an arm and sends daggers of power to Jura's passed out body.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray jumps in front of the elder's body, using his ice magic to block the attack, "You have the audacity to attack someone who can't even fight back!" Gray shouts, "That just makes you a coward!"

"Nonsense!" Zero boasts as his power expands, "That is a foolish ideal!" Gray's ice begins crumble, pieces breaking away until finally it gives sending Gray into the wall behind him.

"Gray!" Tawna shouts, as the gust of wind created by the attack blows around them.

"I take pleasure in destroying things that do not move," Zero grins evily, "Why should that man be any difference?" Heat begins to fill the space the wizards are in. Natsu charges, fist blazing and his flaming fist collides with Zero's magic circle.

"Burn!" Natsu growls. Zero laughs slightly and with a single touch sends Natsu into the ceiling.

"This is bad," Lucy shivers taking a step back.

"Yeah, I'm scared," Happy shakes holding onto Lucy's leg. Zero's red eyes connect to the Celestial Wizard and cat, both who are frozen in fear. He raises his arm, pointing his fist to the two.

"No!" Tawna jumps in front holding her arm out. Small magic circles expand out connecting to Zero. Freezing his movements before the magic energy is released.

"Hehehe," He begins to laugh, as Tawna struggles to hold her grip, "You think this weak grip is enough to stop me!" Zero move quickly from her Blood Grip.

"Ahhh!" Tawna yells, dropping to her knees holding her arm in pain, as the large amount of magic energy she was expelling is yanked from her.

"Tawna!" Lucy shouts kneeling down to the child.

"Foolish girl," Zero sneers, "You seem to have forgotten, that Blood grip and be damaging to the castor when the grip is forcefully released." He raises his arm once more, opening his fist and an explosion of magic energy is expelled, barreling to the two girls and cat.

"AHHH!" The three scream as they are blast in separate directions by the blinding light. The balst hits the wall, making it shatter under it's power. Team Fairy Tail lay tattered among the recage. Natsu and Gray lay face down, covered in rocks and bruises. Lucy, Happy and Tawna lay not far away. Tawna's t-shirt ripped exposing her black sports bra and her light blue guild mark on her right shoulder.

"Well done master!" Brain's staff cheers through the clearing dust, "Very well done, just one way of yur hand and those Fairy Tail wizards were done!" He boasts as they look to the wizards laying scattered before them.

"They are not done yet," Zero sneers.

"What?" The staff asks in shock.

"These vermin are still clearly breathing," Zero's magic energy begins to build once more, "It wasn't enough! I will not be done until they are rip to shreds!" He shouts looking to the teens below releasing more magic energy to them. Their bodies slam against walls and land on tumbled rocks, still withstanding Zero's power.

"Look Master!" The staff yells looking out the whole in the wall. "We are impending our target," He says as the Cait Shelter Guild comes into view. Zero pauses his attack and moves to the roof of the Tower to watch as the approach. Leaving the Fairy Tail wizards in the rubble down below. Nirvana begins to charge with energy as they approach Wendy's guild, getting ready to fire at any moment.

From where the wizards lay, the ground begins to shake as the magic power builds and Nirvana is released. Different explosions go off making the town jerk and wobble. The four wizards begin to slowly come to, still unable to move, but they can hear voices. Voices through telepathy magic. The telepathy is getting weaker, but they can still hear the plan.

"We need to destroy six lacrama at once?" Erza's voice echoes.

"Yes," Hibiki answers breathlessly, "that is the only way we can destroy it."

"We need three more wizards!" Erza states, "There's only a 1 and six chance someone will run into Zero. Is there anyone else?" She shouts desperate.

"We are out of magic energy up here in the bomber," Hibiki struggles.

"Get up Gray," Lyon hisses, "Don't let these goons be the ones to take you out.

"I have always hated you Lucy," Sherry breathes heavily, "I'm not the biggest fan of that little pink haired runt either, but Lucy you give it your all in a fight. We need your help, please."

"Natsu, Katawna," Wendy's voice cries, "Please help."

"Answer me Tom cat," Carla hisses.

Hearing the voices of their comrades, the wizards begin to fight back in to consciousness. Natsu is the first to breathe heavily as he struggles to push himself off the ground. The four wizards all groan in pain as they struggle to pull themselves from the ground. Lucy using a nearby bolder to pull her body upright, and Gray struggles to crawl to his knees as well. Tawna pushes herself up using her uninjured arm, and getting help from Lucy.

"Please can you hear our voices," Hibiki begs.

"Yeah," Natsu groans, "We hear ya."

"Natsu," Hibiki sighs in relief.

"Destroy… all six…" Gray breaths heavily, "Lacrama at one time."

"Gray," Lyon breaths in relief.

"So…" Lucy smirks, "Who's fighting Zero?"

"Yeah," Tawna catches her breath, "Cause we would like another crack him." She says holding her arm. "And Sherry, I'm not gonna let you get away with the Runt comment."

"Lucy, Katawna!" Wendy voice echoes happily.

"We only have 18 minutes left," Happy says struggling to stand, "We need to hurry."

"My telepathy is starting to cut out," Hibiki voice struggles, "I uploaded a map to each of your minds. I numbered the lacrama. You each need to pick one and destroy it."

"I'll take one," Natsu states standing.

"I'll get two."

"That leaves me with three," Lucy says, "Man I hope Zero isn't there."

"I'll take four," Ichiya states, "Since I am closest to it."

"I'll take five," Erza states.

"Then, I'm taking six." Tawna finishes as Lucy helps her stand, as she holds her injured arm.

"No, you're not," Natsu states looking at his little sister, "We need someone else, Tawna is injured."

"I'll go with her," Wendy's voice echoes, "I can heal her injury and with both of us, we should be able to destroy it. Tawna, start making your way to the lacrama. Carla and I will meet you there." As Wendy finishes, their telepathy is cut off, by Hibiki loosing magic energy.

"Oh no," Gray states, "We lost connection."

"Hibiki sounded really low on magic energy." Tawna states, "He probably couldn't hold out much longer."

"Okay guys!" Happy shouts, "We need to get going. And if we run into Zero, take that jerk down."

"Let's go," Tawna shouts and winces, from moving her arm.

"Aye!" The remainder wizards shout in response as they begin to go their separate ways. Gray heads towards number two and Lucy and Happy head to number three.

"Bugs," Natsu states before the two siblings run in opposite directions to Lacrama one and six, "Be careful." He says glancing to her arm.

"I'll be fine," Tawna nods, "You're the one who needs to be careful, I know you are going after Zero." Natsu looks to Tawna surprised, "I can smell him too, he's at lacrama number one. Kick his butt Bro." She smirks. Natsu nods and the two go their separate ways.

Tawna quickly makes her way towards lacrama number six following the map from Hibiki. She momentarily pauses to catch her breath, she is still low on magic energy, and using that last Blood Grip spell didn't help any. Holding her injured arm close to her side, she breath in pain trying to move it.

"Tawna!" Wendy's voice echoes through the tunnel she is in. looking up she sees her blue hair fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy," Tawna sighs in relief.

"What happened to you Child," Carla asks as she lands near the water Dragon slayer.

"I'm not the only one lookin' bad," Tawna laughs, "Zero sure did a number on all of us." Wendy hurries and looks at Tawna's injured arm. Bruising covers from her finger tips all the way up to her bicep.

"Did he injure his arm?" Wendy asks starting to heal it.

"You can say that," Tawna sighs, feeling relief from the pain, "This is why Blood Grip can be dangerous to the caster."

"This happened because of Blood Grip?" Carla asks.

"My grip wasn't strong enough," Tawna sighs, "Sometimes in Blood Grip the caster may get some of their own blood in the grip. That's what happened to me, I was already drained on magic energy I didn't even realize I had some of my own blood in my hold. So, when Zero ripped out of my grasp, it tore some of my muscles along with it." She says as Wendy finishes healing.

"That should do it," Wendy states, "It may still be sore for a couple days."

"Thanks, Wendy," Tawna smiles, "You're the best,"

"Anything to help," Wendy smiles to her newest friend.

"We only have a few minutes left," Carla states floating above the two per-teen's heads, "Lets get to this lacrama, and fast."

"aye!" The two girls state as they begin the trek to the lacrama. Explosions erupt from the distance, causing Tawna to look behind them worried.

"What's wrong Tawna?" Wendy asks.

"Natsu must be fighting Zero," She says worried, "I knew he went after him, I could smell that Zero was at number one."

"From just seeing your brother fight all day, "Carla states as the approach the lacrama, "He will be fine."

"I know you're right." Tawna states, "I just can't help but worry." The three finally approach a large room, and in the center is a large lacrama.

"We have to destroy that?" Wendy asks worried looking at it wide eyed.

"It shouldn't be two hard with both of us." Tawna states, "Natsu and I destroyed a lacrama bigger than this together," She says thinking back to the Jupiter cannon, "This is small compared to that one, we should be fine." More explosions erupt from the walking city. Natsu's fight with Zero is getting rough.

"I don't know if I can do this," Wendy says stepping back.

"Why are you doubting yourself?" Tawna asks, looking to her friend.

"I'm not a fighter," Wendy says looking down, "I may possess the same magic as you, but I can't fight like you."

"Wendy," Tawna says, "I know you can do this."

"Girls," Carla shouts, we have one minute!" Wendy's eyes widen and her hands begin to shake. Tawna takes her hand and smiles.

"We can both do this," The Water Dragon Slayer smirks, "You ready?" Wendy looks up the lacrama before them and nods.

"Let's do this." Wendy smiles.

The two girls hand in hand focus their magic energy together, two blue magic circles appear above the two dragon slayers.

"Grandine…"

"Nanami…"

"Give us your strength." The two girls say together.

"Now!" Carla shouts to the two girls.

"Sky Dragon…"

"Water Dragon…"

"ROAR!" The two roars combine together into one, colliding into the lacrama. The lacrama shatters and pieces go around the room. The ground begins to shake as all the lacrama are destroyed. Tawna and Wendy look to each other with smiles on their faces.

"We did it!" Wendy cheers.

"We stopped Nirvana!" Tawna smiles, "And we saved your family." Their celebrations were cut short when the ceiling begins to crumble around them.

"We need to get out of her!" Carla demands grabbing the girls' hands. The white cat drags the two Dragon slayers back into the long corridor they came down.

"Carla slow down!" Wendy begs.

"We can barely keep up," Tawna adds.

"We can't slow down!" Carla shouts The two girls continue to try and keep up, but their feet are caught on rocks on the ground.

"Ahhh! "The two girls shout as the tumble to the ground.

"Wendy, Katawna!" Carla shouts turning back. The ground rumble once again and large chunks of the wall start to descend onto the Dragon Slayers.

"Iron Rock Wall!" The earth around them alters blocking the tumbling wall from crushing the girls.

"Jura!" Tawna grins up to the Wizard Saint, "I thought you were down for the count."

"All I needed was a little rest." The bald man states, helping Wendy and Tawna stand, "We need to get out of here. Nirvana is rapidly collapsing." The wizards and cat all nod and they follow Jura, in hopes of finding an exit to this destruction. Coming outside, they begin to run down one of the legs, dodging falling debris as they go.

"We need to get off this thing!" Tawna shouts panicked.

"Jura looks to the sky and picks up the two girls, and cat.

"Hey! "Carla protests.

"What's going on?" Wendy asks.

"Sorry, we are gonna have to jump." Jura says.

"Jump!" Tawna shouts.

"Sorry, Miss Katawna," Jura states, "You will have face you fear of heights one more time today!" The Wizard n leaps from the leg and launches himself down to the ground.

Down on the ground Gray, Erza, Ichiya, Lucy and Happy have all gathered.

"I hope everyone got out alright?" Gay says glancing to Nirvana.

"Me too," Lucy says holding Happy close to her chest. "I hope Wendy and Tawna got out okay."

" _Ahhhhhhh!"_ screams are heard from above. The wizards from the ground all look up and see thrre wizards and a cat flying towards them. Crashing to the ground Tawna and Wendy roll one way and Carla and Jura rool the other.

"It's Tawna and Wendy!" Erza shouts running to the girl's aid.

"And Jura!" Lucy adds.

"CARLA!" Happy shouts happily seeing the white cat struggle to get off the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Gray asks kneeling next to Tawna.

"I'm so done with heights today," Tawna scowls, pushing herself off the ground.

"Yep, she okay." Gray laughs at the twelve-year-old's usual attitude.

"We got out of there right in time." Jura states standing. Tawna and Wendy look around at their surroundings.

"Where's Natsu?" Tawna asks.

"And Jellal?" Wendy adds.

"I hope they're not still inside." Lucy says looking up to the crumbling Nirvana.

"Knowing that Flames for Brains," Gray states, "He's probably lost in the woods somewhere."

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts.

"Where are you buddy?" Happy shouts running around on the ground. The dirt beneath the blue cat's feet begins to alter, "Whoa!" Happy shouts as he is thrown from the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you Happy," Tawna shouts catching the blue cat mid-air.

"Thanks," Happy smiles. Looking back to the ground the dirt melts away revealing who is beneath it.

"Love drives us to save our friends!" Hot Eye shouts as he emerges from the ground, holding Natsu and Jellal in his arms. "Oh Yeah!"

"There he is," Gray states about Natsu, "He always has to make an entrance." He laughs as Hot Eye places Natsu on his feet.

"NATSU!" Tawna and Happy shout running towards Natsu. They both launch themselves at him, knocking him on to the ground into a hug.

"Hey," Natsu shouts as he lands on the ground.

"You're okay!" Tawna shouts hugging her brother.

"I was worried, Buddy!" Happy cries. Natsu laughs and places a hand on each of their heads.

"It's gonna take a lot more to make me kick the bucket." Natsu grins hugging the two back.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Wendy says through tears, "You saved my Guild, I know I didn't do much to help, but thank you."

"Hey, you helped destroy a lacrama," Tawna smiles, "That was a help."

"I guess you're right," Wendy smiles.

* * *

A lot had happened after the destruction of Nirvana. The Magic council traveled to find us. They took in the members of Oracion Seis into custody. Although, they took Jellal with them as well. Natsu tried to stop them from taking him, but it was no use. It was hard for Erza to watch him go. She wasn't letting those around her see her weakness, but she had shed some tears for him.

Wendy brought everyone to Cait shelter to get medical attention and change of clothes. All those in the alliance have received injuries of different multitudes, and both Tawna and Lucy need different clothes. Lucy had been ripped in many places, and Tawna's overalls are down to one strap, and her white shirt as seen better days, from being ripped over the shoulder and back.

"Oooo," Lucy squeals, looking at herself in the mirror, "This adorable," She grins looking at her new pink outfit from Cait Shelter. Her top tied together in many places leading down to the long skirt with large slits up the sides.

"Yeah, yeah," Sherry grins, from her mirror, "You're still not as sexy as me. I'm not gonna lie though, The Runt does look good in her's" She says glancing to Tawna.

"I have to agree, this is pretty cute," Tawna grins looking to her outfit. Long, flowy, blue tribal design pants, and a solid blue halter top, matching not only the pants, but her guild mark on her shoulder blade.

"Cait Shelter is famous for their textiles and clothes." Wendy smiles standing next to Tawna in her yellow and green dress. Lucy and Tawna look over to Erza who is sitting against the pillar.

"Hey Erza," Lucy says picking up another outfit, "Come try this on." She says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," Tawna smiles, "We all know you love a costume change."

"sure," Erza sighs. Tawna and Lucy glance at each other and sigh once again. Then they catch up on the conversation sherry was having with Wendy.

"Come to think of it, I had never heard of your guild until we were thrown together onto a team." Sherry says.

"Yeah I had never heard of it either." Lucy thinks.

"I had only heard of it from old books, but even then, it was minimal information." Tawna states, "I had no idea it was even still around."

"Wow, I didn't think we were that obscure." Wendy laugh nervously.

"I hate to interrupt," Carla states, "But everyone is waiting for us."

"Oh yeah," Lucy laughs, "I forgot the guys are waiting."

"Yeah, lets go." Tawna says. They let Erza finish changing and the girls go out to meet the boys outside the guild hall.

"Took you girls long enough," Gray laughs as they finally meet them outside.

"Hey," Tawna throws her hands up in defeat, "Blame Lucy and Sherry, they were too busy looking at themselves in the mirror."

"Hey!" The two older girls shout together, making Tawna laugh.

"You know it's true," She says coming to stand next to her brother and Happy. Natsu places a hand on her head and Happy crawls onto her shoulder.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Wendy and Carla," Cait Shelter's master speaks, "I thank you; for your efforts in defeating the Oracion Seis and also saving this village for Nirvana. I offer my deapest gratitude, thank you. We are now in your debt."

"We were happy to help you!" Ichiya shouts jumping in front.

"Oh great," Lucy sighs.

"Yeah, it looks like we are getting another interpreted dance." Tawna rolls her eyes.

"This guy makes my head hurt," Happy sighs.

"You said it, Little Buddy." Natsu laughs as Ichiya begins to mumble about something. And now all Four Blue Pegasus members are prancing up and down yelling, _oh yes_.

"I am proud of you all," Jura smiles placing a hand on Sherry and Lyon's shoulders.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouts, "We deserve a victory party!"

"Aye sir!" Happy bounces.

"Yeah, a part sound great," Gray says stretching his arms above his head.

"Gray, put your shirt back on!" Tawna laughs.

"You too Buddy!" Lucy shouts at a shirtless Lyon.

"Great now we have two stripping ice wizards," Tawna laughs with Lucy. Wendy joins the laughter of the three crazy guilds.

"Is the Cait shelter, down for getting down?" Ichiya asks coming to a pause in his prancing, but the three boys continue in the back ground. Now even Fairy Tail has joined in on Blue Pegasus fun.

"Oh yes!" Wendy shouts, but is left with scilent from her guild. Everyone's prancing has come to a stop because of the scilence.

"I am truly sorry," Cait Shelter's master states, "I have neglected to tell you the truth about my people. My deepest applogies."

"It's okay Master," Wendy says, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Her master glances up from the ground and sighs.

"It is important that you all listen to the tale I am about to tell."

He went into the tale about how Nirvana was created by his own hands 400 years ago. And that the Cait shelter Guild is not decedents of those who lived in the Woodsea, but they are them. He told them how they made a home on Nirvana and took joy with the peace that was there. He spoke on how Nirvana didn't just change darkness to light, but it absorbed the darkness, throwing the light and dark balance off, and All that darkness was transferred to them living on Nirvana.

"There was so much hatred, we ended up slaughtering each other, until no one was left." Wendy's master states, "I was the only survivor of that dark time. In this situation survivor is bit misleading, the man you see before you is a projection of who I once was. As my punishment, I have kept watch over my creation, waiting for the day when Nirvana was going to be destroyed once and for all. Now, my job here has been done. Nirvana was finally brought to it's knees, by you all."

"No," Wendy cries, "Why didn't you tell me." Her master blinks his eyes and members of the guild begin to vanish before their eyes.

"They're thought projections," Tawna says shocked, stepping closer to Natsu's side.

"What's happening!" Wendy shouts, "Don't go!"

"You can't just leave us!" Carla shouts as the two watch as their guild vanishes before their eyes.

"Why is this happening!" Wendy shouts with tears streaming down her eyes, "Please don't go."

"Wendy," Tawna says quietly, feeling Natsu place a hand on her shoulder, helping to comfort her, she still watches as her friends guild leaves.

"I have deceived you Wendy," Her master speaks once more, "I am deeply sorry. All they were just projections. The moment that young boy dropped you off to me, I could not help but to take you in. I created the charade so you wouldn't be pulled into my life of solitude."

"Everyone I cared for was not a real person!" Wendy shouts with tears streaming down her face, "How could you do such a thing!"

"Calm down my dear," He smiles softly, "Neither you or Carla need those imaginary friends," He points to the alliance standing behind her, "You are now surrounded by real friends, who care for you." His body begins to fade as well as he says his final words, "You have a bright future ahead of you, embrace it with open arms."

"Master!" Wendy yells running forward and dropping to her knees. Tawna has tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as Natsu pulls her into a hug, burring her face into his shirt.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you, I know Wendy and Carla are in good hands." Her master says before he fades into nothing. Everyone stands back as Wendy cries for the loss of her guild, until Erza places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know all too well the pain of losing a loved one," Erza states, "But you will heal, and we will help you." Wendy turns to face Erza with tears still staining her cheeks. Tawna walks up and kneels next to Erza.

"Why don't you come with us," Tawna smiles, "Come join Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **A/N- Wooo Nirvana Arc is finally done! It won't be long now until the story will start picking up. Also, Tawna's exceed will be making an appearance coming soon. Please review and is there is any question don't hesitate to PM me. I love talking with all of you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- sorry it took so long, I just moved into a new apartment. My last few weeks have been a bit busy. I was also trying to figure out where to start with this chapter. Cause I decided to skip the whole short Daphne arc, because it is not my favorite. I think this is going to start out at the 24 hour race, and then go to Gildarts episode in this chapter.**

 **The next Chapter will have some time skipping in it. I will start it at the end of Edolas, and we will get to meet Katawna's exceed!**

 **Questions answered:**

 **Copper001: There will be a cameo of younger Sting, and maybe younger Rogue coming up here soon.**

 **I'm sorry if this feels like there is a lot in this chapter. I couldn't make this two seperate chapters, they both woulld have been too short. And this is just a filler chapter.**

 **Any guesses to what her exceed will look like, I have left a clue in previous chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only created Katawna for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

A lot has happened in the following weeks since the downfall of the Oracion Seis. Fairy Tail's strongest team returned, a little beat up, but not too bad. They also returned with a new member, Wendy Marvell. The young dragon slayer was nervous coming to such a large and well-known guild, but thanks to her new friends, her nerves were calmed. Especially, with the help of her fellow young dragon slayer Katawna.

The two young slayers, became quick friends. Both never have had a friend around their age, Wendy was at Cait Shelter surrounded by thought projections, and Katawna has always been the youngest member of the Fairy Tail guild. Wendy's cat, Carla, grudgingly accepts their friendship, but doesn't know if Tawna is the best person Wendy should be hanging around due to her rambunctious and Impulsive attitude.

Right now the guild is preparing for the annual 24 hour Race taking place tomorrow.

"You're a monster," Bixlow complains looking down to Katawna.

" _Monster! Monster!"_ His, babies that are wrapped in bandages echo.

"You're a cheater," Tawna scowls as her and Bixlow enter the guild glaring at each other.

"Now, now you two let's calm down." Freed states looking back from the thunder legion's table, "Now what happened?"

"She destroyed my babies!" Bixlow whines, "She showed them no mercy!" He dramatizes, making others in the guild laugh.

" _No mercy, no mercy!"_

"It's your fault they got hurt," Tawna crosses her arms in front of her black tank top.

"What did you do Bixlow," Freed sighs.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Bixlow states.

"I was ahead and he sent his babies to slow me down." Tawna states, "I only gave them what they deserved."

"You didn't need to freeze them," Bixlow mumbles.

"Bixlow," Evergreen states, "You didn't need to attack the poor girl, because you were losing."

"The 24 hour race is tomorrow, I actually have an advantage against her this year." Bixlow grins.

"Advantage?" Tawna laughs, "You haven't competed in years, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She grins turning from the Thunder Legion's table and walking over to join her team's table.

"Why is everyone going on about this race?" Carla asks.

"It's a mandatory for all Fairy Tail wizards that are present at the time." Gray states, "The loser has to play Master's punishment game."

"Punishment game?" Lucy questions, "What is it."

"We don't know," Tawna shrugs, "It changes every year, but no one what's to be the loser, Gramps doesn't go easy."

"I think the race sounds fun. "Wendy smiles.

"It is, I hope I get second this year." Tawna smiles.

"Second?" Lucy asks, "Why not first."

"Everyone knows Jet is going to come in first, he always does." Gray adds.

"But this year it gonna be a Salamander that comes in first!" Natsu shouts.

"As if," Tawna laughs, "You're gonna come in the middle of the pack like you do every year."

"You do too," Natsu argues, "You haven't gotten second since you had to co-compete."

"What's co-competing?" Wendy asks looking to her best friend.

"When Tawna younger, she was too young to compete on her own," Gramps states walking by the table, "She was supposed to watch for a couple years, but Laxus decided otherwise."

"I rode on his shoulders," Tawna laughs at the memory.

"I told that boy no, and he grabs her right as the race started and walked away," Gramps shakes his head, "I had no choice but let her compete."

"I still don't understand how you two get second two years in a row," Gray states, "Laxus walked the whole race."

"It was easy, because you idiots were too busy fighting each other to worry about us." Tawna laughs.

"And when we did try to stop you, you two were ruthless." Natsu glares, making Tawna laugh.

"You only were electrocuted once." Tawna laughs nudging her brother's side, "I only competed with Laxus, because you wouldn't let me be your partner."

"You were just going to slow me down," Natsu argues.

"You slowed yourself down, by fighting with Gray," Tawna grins.

"You just watch," Natsu states, "I'm going to beat you this year."

"Is that a bet?" Tawna grins.

"Yeah, it is." Natsu smirks extending his hand, "Loser has to sleep in the bad hammock."

"You're on, Big Bro." Tawna smirks shaking his outstretched hand.

"Alright," Natsu says jumping up, "Let's go train, Happy,"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy cheers following Natsu out of the guild's doors.

"Does everything between you two have to be a competition?" Carla asks.

"It's in all good fun," Tawna smiles, "I really wanna win this bet. That hammock is not good."

The rest of the day was filled with the members of the guild preparing for the race. Bets were being place on who would win, and others were getting in on the Dragneels bet, trying to guess which of the siblings were going to win. Natsu and Happy didn't come back to the guild until the sun was setting. The guild was still bustling with people, but the excitement was starting to slow, as people began to leave for the night.

"Where's Tawna?" Happy ask floating next to his best friend's head. The two look around the people in the guild and spot the young girl in the corner booth.

"Let's go Tawna," Natsu says stopping in front of the table, "Tawna… oh."

"Aww," Happy coos, "She fell asleep." They says looking at the little Dragon Slayer sound asleep laying her head on the table.

"Let's get her home," Natsu says pulling his heavily asleep sister onto his back. Natsu and Happy bid goodbye to the others in the guild and make the trek across town to their small little home.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Fairy Tail's Annual 24 hour Endurance Road Race!" Wizard Weekly reporter Jason screams into the microphone gaining cheers from those coming to watch the members of Fairy tail race.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tawna and Wendy cheer ready for the race.

"Man," Gray huffs, "Everyone put their money on Jet this year, he's always the fan favorite."

"And all those people are gonna lose it," Natsu states stepping up, "Cause I'm gonna win this year."

"You moron will be passed out in a ditch before you even make it half way." Gajeel smirks.

"Or you're gonna be frozen to the ground." Tawna grins raising her fist, then glances over to Romeo on the side lines, "are you sure you don't wanna co-compete?" She questions the five-year-old.

"Yeah," Romeo smiles, "I want to cheer on my dad."

"Go on Romeo," Macao grins, "Go have some fun,"

"Really?" Romeo smiles from the side lines.

"Yeah, only if Tawna agrees to call truths when the race starts." Macao grins to his favorite 12 year-old.

"Deal," Tawna nods, "I'm going after Natsu anyways. Let's go Romeo." The five-year-old smiles and takes his place next to Tawna.

"Listen up, Children!" Gramps says into the microphone, "Fairy Tail wizards know, without the balance of endurance and intelligence they are doomed to failure. Over the next 24 hours you each will use those attributes against each other."

"Real man never uses his brain," Elfman boasts.

"Yeah, physical strength is all that matters in a race like this," Gray adds.

"That is why you guys are gonna lose, cause you never use your brains." Tawna smirks.

"The rules are very clear," Gramps states, "From the starting line, each of you will race on the pre-determined course to the top of Mount Ayebore. There you will get a scale and bring it back to the starting line. Also, don't forget forfeiting is not an option, for any Fairy Tail Wizards. To those co-competing," Gramps says glancing to Tawna and Romeo, "Remember you must stay together at all times, failure to do so will result in an automatic last place." Both Tawna and Romeo give Master the thumbs up. Nodding in approval, Master goes back to the rules, "This year I have added a new rule, after numerous complaints, I have determined that the use of flying magic is now forbidden, but of course all other types of magic are still permitted"

"What!" Happy shouts in shock, "You mean I have to run!"

"Don't worry Happy," Wendy smiles, "I'm sure you're still gonna do great." She says placing a hand on his blue head.

"Yeah," Tawna smiles walking up with Romeo sticking to her side, "You'll probably still finish before Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu complains, "I'm still gonna beat you!" He points out.

"Ha!" Tawna laughs, "I have my secret weapon," She says placing a hand on Romeo's head.

"How is he your secret weapon?" Natsu laughs.

"Now, now Natsu," Tawna grins mischievously, "What heartless guild member is gonna attack a girl carrying a five-year-old on her back." Natsu pauses with his mouth hanging open, receiving laughter from the guild members around them.

"She's got you there, Salamander," Gajeel laughs, "Calico isn't messing around."

"You're still gonna lose," Natsu pouts.

"Also," Gramps states from the microphone, causing the laughter to fade once again, "Those who come in last, will be forced to participate in the punishment game!"

"I'm pretty sure he only puts on this race, to get the chance to punish us." Macao states.

"Yeah, his punishments are just sadistic." Wakaba nods.

"You better not come in last Tawna," Macao shouts to the girl.

"Don't worry," She grins having Romeo hop on to her back, "We're gonna kill it out there."

"With the rules announced, lets get everyone on the starting line!" Jason shouts excitedly. The Fairy Tail Guild all line up. Jet, Lucy and Levy next to each other. Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray are all ready to brawl at any moment. Wendy, Carla, and Tawna with Romeo stand together ready to race.

"Ready!" Gramps shouts, "BANG!" explosion of light goes off and the race begins. Jet using his speed magic to boost ahead of the group. Knocking members of the guild to the ground in the process.

"AHHH!" Natsu shouts, using is fire to give him a boost.

"What!" Tawna shouts.

"You're not the only one with a secret weapon this year, "Natsu smirks running ahead.

"You better hope I don't catch up to you!" Tawna shouts as her and Romeo run alongside Wendy and Carla. They run past Levy and Lucy who are still on the ground from Jet's start.

"Good lucy, Levy and Lucy," Wendy smiles as they past.

"Don't me nice to them," Carla reprimands, "This is a race everyone is your enemy."

"Right," Wendy nods then looks to Tawna and Romeo.

"Truths?" Tawna and Romeo grin.

"Truths." Wendy nods, "Hey wanna have a sleepover when this is done?" Wendy smiles as they run side by side.

"Yeah," Tawna nods, "Let's meet at the finish line." She laughs.

"Girls!" Carla shouts, "This is no time for sleepover planning."

"Haha, calm down Carla." Tawna grins, then looks ahead seeing the backs of Gray, Gajeel and Elfman, "I'm gonna leave you two here. Romeo and I have some wizards to take care of." Tawna and Romeo run ahead, passing a few other members of the large guild along the way.

"Good luck Happy!" Tawna shouts passing her and her brother's blue cat.

"Aw man," Happy complains seeing Tawna pass him. By the time The co-competitors are able to catch up to the members fighting for third place, they have made it out of town.

"Ready, Rome?" Tawna asks the boy holding on tight on her back.

"Lets go!" Romeo shouts as Tawna runs a bit faster. Gray had frozen the ground ahead of them making the other members slip and slid across the ground, and he was skating by the pile of people. The moment Tawna's foot touches the frozen soil, she un-freezes it causing Gray to trip and tumble to the now dry ground.

"Damn it, Tawna!" Gray shouts as the girl and young boy run past his body on the ground.

"We're gonna win!" Romeo cheers from her back.

"That's the spirit Romeo!" Tawna laughs then glances back to Gray who got back on his feet, "Sorry Gray, I've got to catch Natsu, the good hammock is on the line!" she yells running a head.

"Look!" Romeo shouts, "There's my dad!" a head of the two is Macao, Wakaba, and Cana.

"Hold on Romeo!" Tawna grins jumping onto a newly made ice board and jumping on a wave, "Ready to pass your old man?"

"Let's go!" He grins. Surfing on the wave they gain traction, coming up closer to the tree wizards. "CHARGE!" Romeo shouts as they quickly catch up.

"What?" Macao turns slightly,

"Huh?" Waka says turning as well.

"Coming through!" Tawna shouts as she surfs by on a large wave passing the small group of wizards.

"Tawna, Romeo?!" Macao shouts in shock.

"Bye, Dad!" Romeo shouts waving as they surf ahead.

"Ahaha!" Wakaba laughs, "He looks like he's having a blast."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Macao laughs. Romeo and Tawna pass a few more members of the guild. Poor Evergreen, Bisca and Max have been caught up in Freed enchantment. They are currently reading away at books in the trap. Coming up a little closer Freed has been trapped by swords.

"Ha," Tawna laughs, "You seem to be in a bit of a pickle." She smirks to Freed.

"Oh, quiet you," Freed scowls to the smirking girl as she runs by with a grinning Romeo.

Night has begun to fall and Tawna and Romeo have almost made it to the top of the mountain. Tawna sniffs the air and catches the smell of metal and a campfire.

"Gotcha," She grins looking back to a still wide away Romeo, "Things are about to heat up."

"Yeah!" The small boy cheers.

"Natsu and Gajeel are up ahead." Tawna smirks as she begins to catch up with Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel, shouts in shock, "Where did you come from, Calico!"

"Well according to Natsu, I was hatched from an egg." She giggles falling into step next to her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"That's not what I meant," Gajeel sighs, "You after yer brother too?"

"Yeah," Tawna nods, adjusting Romeo on her back. After carrying him for hour she's starting to fatigue a bit. They see Natsu come into view, his flames have started to go out, "Ha, I knew it was only a matter of time before he ran out magic energy."

"Aw man," Natsu huffs, "I must have gone to hard in the beginning."

"Out of the way!" Gajeel and Tawna shouts both throwing a punch.

"Ahhh!" Natsu shouts as they punch him down the side of the mountain, "Now, that was a cheap shot!"

"Sorry Bro," Tawna smirks as she, Romeo and Gajeel climb up to retrieve the scales. A few other members have already gotten to the top, Elfman, and Gray have caught up, as has Lucy and Wendy. Taking a scale she hands it to Romeo. "Hold on to that tight."

"You got it," Romeo smiles slipping the scale in his small backpack.

"Going down is gonna be quicker," Tawna smiles, "I saved my magic energy until the end."

"You're so smart, Tawna!" Romeo grins, as they begin their trek down the mountain.

"Are you having fun?" Tawna asks glancing back to the kid.

"Yeah this is great," Romeo smiles, "Did you have this much fun when co-competed?"

"Yeah," Tawna smiles, "Laxus and I were a great team, but he wasn't really into the whole race thing."

"Really?" Romeo asks.

"Yeah, he only did it cause he had to. We didn't even try to get second place those two years. It just sort of happened, because everyone decided to fight each other and wasn't worried about us." Tawna laughs, "But I think co-competing with you is better."

"Wow, really?" Romeo smiles widely.

"You have that competitive spirit," Tawna laughs as they break through the trees at the base of the mountain, "You want to win just as much as we all do."

"And we are going to win." Romeo grins.

Throught the rest of the night the Fairy Tail guild all fight to stay in the race. Tawna and Romeo have found their spot next to Wendy and Carla once again.

"Hey," Tawna grins as they fall into step next to her best friend.

"Hey," Wendy smiles, "I see you two have done well."

"Yeah, anything is better than last place." Tawna laughs.

"Is Jet in first?" Romeo asks.

"Actually, I think its Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel fighting for first place." Carla adds.

"What!" Tawna and Romeo shout in shock. "We need to go!" Tawna shouts as she sprints ahead, "Hold on Romeo!" Tawna shouts, creating a wave of water. "Water Dragon Jets!" Her and Romeo speed off toward the finish line.

"I see them!" Romeo shouts pointing in front of them. Jet, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu are all competing for first place, "They're gonna win!"

"Not if I can help it!" Tawna shouts placing one of her hands out in front of her. A chunk of ice sprouts up from the pavement in front of the finish line, catching Natsu's foot and making him trip. Natsu's fall causes a chain reaction and trips the other members in the process.

"Way to go, Katawna!" Romeo cheers.

"I cannot believe it, the front runners have all been tripped!" Jason's announcing echoes through the air. Tawna and Romeo speed up, and catch a glimpse of another member, they didn't think would be ahead of them.

"Happy!" Tawna shouts, as she catches up to him. Leaning down she scoops the blue cat into her arms, "Wanna lift?" she grins.

"Thank you," Happy sighs in happiness.

"I cannot believe it! Katawna Dragneel, Romeo Drobolt, and Happy the cat are approaching with great speed on a wave!" Jason cheers.

"What!" Natsu and the other shout as the large wave begins to pass by them.

"Not on our watch," Gray says reaching his hand out and freezes Tawna's wave.

"Ahhh!" Tawna, Romeo, and Happy yell as they are thrown forward. Happy is knocked from Tawna's arms and flies over the finish line, followed by Romeo and Tawna rolling across the same line. Not long after Wendy and Carla pass Natsu and them on the ground and take third and fourth place.

"We have our winners!" Jason shouts, "Happy the Cat takes first, followed by team Katawna and Romeo, and third place goes to new comer Wendy! We have the cutest winners this year!"

"Yeah!" The winners cheer. The previous five leaders stand in shock, seeing who won the race.

"We lost this race to…" Gray starts.

"That freaking cat, and Calico." Gajeel finishes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Natsu huffs. Suddenly a wave of the rest of the members of Fairy Tail rush by crossing the finish line, trampling Natsu, Jet, Gray and Gajeel in the process.

"I cannot believe it!" Jason shouts, "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jet are now in a fight for last place. Who will have to endure Master Makarov's punishment game."

"Come on, my love." Juvia shouts to Gray.

"Get up Natsu!" Happy shouts.

"Yeah, you don't wanna lose our bet and the race." Tawna smirks.

"Get up, you guys." Lucy shouts, "Do you really want to be last?"

"How are we supposed to cross the finish line? We can barely move." Natsu complains.

"See ya losers!" Jet shouts standing, getting ready to run once again. Before he can get across the finish line, the reaming contestants grip on and Jet drags them across the finish line with him.

"There you have it folks!" Jason shouts, "We have a four-way tie for last place!"

"Say what!" The four-loser shout in unison.

"Who would have predicted such a dramatic outcome, like we saw today! Tied for last place is Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jet!" Jason shouts, "But now it is time for the punishment game!"

"This turned out better than I hope," Gramps laughs sadistically, "This has brought in four times the fun!"

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouts, "I can take whatever you dish out."

"I will!" Gramps says raising a copy of Sorcerers Weekly, "Next week they will publish a center fold with nothing but glamor shots, and you four will be the models!"

"WHAT!" The four loser shouts.

"HAHAHAHA!" The guild erupts in laughter at he punishment.

"There you have it everyone!" Jason shouts, "Let's go, so we can pick out your outfits!" Dust raises into a cloud as Jet, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu run from the start line away from Jason. "Hey wait up!" Jason shouts chasing after them.

* * *

 **Couple Weeks later-**

"Fairy Tail is really nice, isn't it Carla," Wendy smiles as her and her white cat make their way to the guild.

"I would say it definitely lives up to rumors you hear about the guild. They certainly are rowdy." The White cat states, crossing her arms.

"I think it's fun," Wendy smiles, "Everyone has so much energy. I can see why Katawna has so much energy, she needs to keep up with everyone."

"That girl doesn't need to keep up with those ruffians," Carla huffs, "She carelessly jumps into fights into the guild, and she hangs around those two men."

"Macao and Wakaba are fine." Wendy laughs, "Tawna has been close to them since she came to the guild. She even took Macao's son out on jobs the other day."

"All I'm saying is that her impulsiveness better not rub off on you, Wendy." Carla states.

"Calm down, Carla. Tawna isn't as bad as you think." Wendy smiles as the two finally approach the guild hall, "She's probably in here readying the new book she just got." The Sky Dragon Slayer grins as she pushes open the large doors to the large guild.

"CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR FLAMES TO YOURSELF!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SITTING THERE!"

"What in the world is going on?" Carla questions as they enter the guild.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!" Tawna shouts, she's standing on the bench looking her brother in the face.

"YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR BOOKS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Natsu shouts back scowling.

"YOU BURNT IT WHILE IT WAS IN MY HAND!" Tawna yells, clashing her forehead against her brother's. Now their shouts have faded into a jumble of words from them yelling at each other at the same time.

"What's going on?" Wendy asks.

"Natsu and Tawna are just having one of those days," Lucy sighs. Wendy and Carla join the Celestial Wizard to hear the whole story.

"What do you mean?" Carla asks as the Dragneels shouts echo in the background.

"They get along for a couple of days, then they will turn on each other." Lucy states, "They are ticking time bombs, they could look at each other wrong and they will get set off."

"Well they are siblings," Mirajane giggles as she walks by hearing the girls' conversation.

"You never argue with Elfman," Lucy points out.

"True, but I think he knows better than to argue with me," Mira says innocently, but from hearing all the stories of how Mira was when she was younger, it's no wonder Elfman doesn't argue.

"Yeah," Lucy states wearily of the she-devil, "You two are looking quite at home at Fairy Tail" She says changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's so fun here." Wendy smiles, "Everyone has been so welcoming."

"HAPPY, PUT ME DOWN!" Tawna shouts.

"You two need to cool down," Happy states, holding Tawna above the ground as she kicks and struggles to get released from the cat's grip.

"Natsu, Katawna," Gramps sighs, "Split up and simmer down for a while." Happy drops Tawna and she makes her way over to the girl's table and Natsu and Happy go to the second floor and out to the balcony.

"You two really were going at it," Wendy says as her best friend take a seat next to her.

"He's always burning my books," Tawna sighs, "Then he somehow finds a way to blame me for it."

"Well, this is Natsu," Lucy states, "He is childish."

"Yeah, well that doesn't stop you from having a crush on him." Tawna smirks to the blonde.

"What!" Lucy shouts, "What are you talking about. I don't have a crush on him!" The Celestial Wizard blushes.

"Calm down," Tawna laughs at the blonde's reaction, "I was only joking, I just wanted to see you squirm."

"You are just like your brother at times." Lucy glares, casing the Water Dragon Slayer to giggle. The three girls and cat all engross themselves into a conversation when sirens begin to go off out in the town.

"What's that?" Wendy asks looking to Lucy.

"I have no idea." The blonde says looking around the guild.

"You what this means, Kid." Gray smirks to Tawna, as he walks up with Elfman.

"Yep," Tawna grins standing from the table.

"GILDARTS IS BACK!" The guild erupts into cheers. People clank their mugs together, other's jump for joy.

"Gildarts?" Lucy questions, "I don't think I have heard of him before."

"He's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Mira smiles.

"What!" Lucy shouts shocked, "I though Erza was at the top?"

"All modesty aside," Erza smiles, "I don't even hold a flame to Gildarts."

"This guy must be the king of breaking stuff," Lucy sighs looking to the celebrating guild. Everyone is happy. Even Gray, Elfman and Tawna are celebrating.

"Everyone is so happy," Wendy smiles.

"They are certainly more out of control than usual." Carla adds.

"Well he has been gone for a while." Mira smiles, "Three years to be exact.

"That's crazy!" Lucy says shocked, "What kind of job was he on?"

"A Century Quest," Erza states, "It's one of the highest ranking quests."

"Who in their right mind would take on a job that lasts a hundred years?" Lucy asks shocked.

"Him." Erza states smiling.

"This whole guild is crazy," Lucy whines. Suddenly the ground begins to rumble beneath their feet. Looking outside the town of Magnolia begins to shift and move into a new position.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks looking to Mira nad Erza for answers.

"It's the Magnolia Gildarts Shift," Mira smiles.

"What?" Both Wendy and Lucy say at the same time.

"Take a look outside." Erza smirks. The two girls step outside the door and watch the building's move and rise creating a pathway to the guild.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Lucy asks.

"It's a precautionary measure of Gildart's Crash Magic." Erza states amused by Lucy's reaction.

"He pretty much destroys everything he touches, it's better that he stays away from everyone's homes and business." Mira grins.

"You move the whole city, because he's clumsy!" Lucy shouts in shock.

"He sounds amazing!" Wendy smiles.

"Amazingly stupid," Carla adds. As everyone gathers around the door and windows as the tall man makes his way to the front doors. The Door fly open and the tall, large build, redheaded man steps into the guild. He looks around momentarily confused by the surroundings, as everyone in the guild waits silently for him to say something.

"Come on you old geezer, let's throw down!" Natsu grins.

"That's no way to treat a man!" Elfman states.

"Or a way to greet one," Tawna smirks standing between Gray and Elfman. Gildarts takes a few step into the guild hall still looking around.

"Welcome home," Mira smiles as the tall man approaches her.

"I'm sorry to bother you," His deep voice rings, "I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts, Fairy Tail."

"This is it," Mira grins, "Remember me, Mirajane."

"Mira?" Gildarts says as the pieces fall together, "Wow you sure have grown! Did you guys change some stuff around the guild?" He says looking around the hall.

"You'd think he notice that from outside," Lucy laughs as the members of the guild go around and greet their mate.

"Hey, Gildarts!" Natsu shouts busting through the crowd.

"Hey, Natsu," Gildarts smiles, "Now that's a face I recognize."

"Let's party!" Natsu shouts jumps towards the Crash Wizard fist blazing. Gildarts smirks and catches Natsu easily turning him around is arm a few times and tossing him into the roof.

"Not right now, Kid." Gildarts smirks. Laughs erupt from the guild as Natsu's body slams into the ceiling. Gildarts turns to see the two who's laughs echo above the rest as Natsu's body peels from the roof and falls to the floor.

"Way to go, Lava Brain!" Tawna laughs as both her and Gray double over with laughter.

"Same old Gildarts," Gray laughs.

"Gray," Gildarts smiles, "you've grown up." Then his eyes widen seeing the girl next to the Ice Wizard, "That can't be little Katawna."

"The one and only," The pre-teen grins placing her hands on her hips.

"Wow," Gildarts says, "Things have really changed since I have been gone." He says looking around.

"Gildarts," Master states from his usual position on the bar.

"ah, Master, you're lookin' good." Gildarts smiles approaching.

"How did the job go?" Gramps asks. Gildarts places a hand behind his neck and laughs.

"Not so well," Gildarts states, "Way too much for me." He says reciving gasps from around the hall.

"I can't believe he would give up like that," Gray states.

"It must have been a tough gig for Gildarts to backdown from the challenge." Tawna states.

"Well, but it takes a big man to admit defeat." Elfman add, making Tawna and Gray nod in agreement.

"Ah, I see," Gramps nods.

"I'm sorry for bringing shame to the guild." Gildarts states.

"No," Gramps says looking up, "You only brought yourself back in one piece."

"Yeah, and it takes a lot to bring shame to this guild," Tawna smirks.

"Katawna," Macao and Wakaba laugh at the girl's comment.

"What, have you seen us?" Tawna shrugs, "We have no shame." She says making even Gildarts laugh.

"Thanks you guys," Gildarts says turning from the bar, "I'm gonna go home and rest up, and get my strength back, I'll be back later." The Crash wizard then turns to Natsu, "Natsu, come visit later, I have something for you. Tawna you can stop by too."

"Sweet!" Natsu shouts from his spot on the ground.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Gildarts says as he walks to the wall. The brick alters and explodes outwards, leaving a whole in wall, he exit out off.

"What!" Lucy shouts in shock seeing the wall shatter.

"We should have seen that coming," Tawna smirks crossing her arms.

"Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen." Mira says.

"Haha," Natsu grins, "I wonder what the Old man has for me," He says raising his blazing fist.

"It's probably a well-deserved butt kicking," Tawna smirks, making her brother glare at her. Natsu walks towards the wall and punches his own hole.

"Hey!" Lucy shouts, "One wall breaker is enough!"

"Let's go, Happy," Natsu says as him and his cat begin walking towards the old canal.

"He seems excited." Lucy states.

"Yeah, him and Gildarts have always been close." Tawna states coming next to the blonde.

"Really?" Lucy says glancing down to the pre-teen.

"Yeah, Gildarts was close with all the kids in the guild, but him and Natsu were the closest." Tawna smiles glancing out the wall, "I better follow him, and make sure he doesn't destroy the town behind Gildarts." Tawna steps through her brother's whole in the wall and follows about five minutes behind.

Tawna decided to walk a bit slower towards Gildarts home, it's been a while since she has been on this side of town. Coming to the old Canal, she smiles remember coming her with Gildarts and practicing her magic. Raising her head from her thought she catches a grump Natsu stooping towards her.

"Natsu?" Tawna asks, but he just walks right past her, accidently knocking her into the water below, "Natsu!" She says a bit more sternly standing in the shallow water, but doesn't even stop. Sigh annoyed she creates a wave to get back on top of the canal and uses her magic to dry the water from her body and hair.

"Ha, Natsu somehow always knocked you off this bridge." Gildart's voice echoes behind her. Turning she see him standing there with Happy floating next to him. "He sure hasn't changed much in last three years,"

"What's his deal?" Tawna grumbles.

"Don't worry about it, Tawna," Happy says flying and landing on her head, "we should head back to the guild." Tawna nods and glances back to Gildarts.

"Great to see ya back, Gildarts." Tawna waves before she makes her way back to the guild.

* * *

 **Later that night-**

"Geez," Gildarts smiles from bar with Gramps, "A lot sure has changed." Gramps had just told him everything that happened in the last few years.

"It sure has," Gramps says looking out to his guild. Natsu had cooled down from earlier, and now him and Gray are in their usual brawl. His eyes also land on Wendy and Tawna.

"It's nice to see Tawna have a friend her age." Gildarts smiles.

"It is," Gramps nods, "They have been attached to the hip since they got back from Nirvana." The two fighting teens crash into the table that Wendy and Tawna are sitting at discussing their sleepover plans this weekend.

"But there are a few things that are still the same," Gildarts laughs.

"Will you two stop it!" Carla yells, only to be ignored by the fighting ice and fire wizards as they now bring others into the fight.

"Ha, you better get used to it Carla," Tawna laughs, "This is a normal occurrence."

"Well, there has to be something that can be done about them." Carla's comment makes Tawna laugh.

"There is," Tawna smirks, "You can watch, or you can join." She says with her hand glowing blue. Tawna stands on the bench, "Gajeel, wanna team up?" She shouts turning her arms to ice.

"You're speaking my language, Calico," Gajeel grins from the nearby table, "But I get the first hit on your brother!"

"No fair!" Tawna complains as her and Gajeel jump into the fight.

"Tawna sure has gotten stronger," Gildarts smiles watching the girl fight.

"She sure has," Gramps sighs, "She recently learned how to turn parts of her body to water and ice, but her power does worry me."

"Why?" Gildarts asks confused.

"She can use Blood Grip," Gramps sighs, making Gildarts choke on his beer.

"What?" He asks shocked, "She can really do it?"

"Yes, but following the Nirvana incident I have forbade her to use it until she is a little older." Gramps states glancing up to the girl. Her and Gajeel have now pinned Gray and Natsu to the ground. "Upon their returned, I learned she used it during a fight and ended up tearing all the muscles in her arm."

"That kid is really something." Gildarts smiles looking towards the small brawl, that has now since ended. Tawna is now on Natsu's back, both Dragneels laughing about something. "It really does feel good to be back home." Gildarts smiles.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry for the strange filler chapter, I needed to have some gap in between doing a chapter of Edolas, and the chapter that will tell if Tawna will be on Tenrou or not.**

 **I love you all, please review or PM me, I love answering your questions and hearing your thoughts!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Wooo! I'm excited for this chapter and the next chapter coming up. I already have had the next chapter written for months now.**

 **This chapter, we get to meet Tawna's Exceed! She won't come in until the end of the chapter, but you will get to meet the little cat, but there is a little cameo of another character in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Tawna's exceed's name is from Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Her exceed is named after my favorite character from that manga**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

The rain pounds hard outside the guild hall. All the members are quickly gather inside shielding themselves from the large, sudden rain storm.

"Wow," Lucy says looking out the window to the dark sky. "It's been pouring all morning."

"It doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon." Happy says setting on the table in front of the blonde.

"I hope you all don't think I caused this?" Juvia asks hopefully.

"Don't worry," Gray states, "You're not the one annoying people," He says glancing over to a snoring Natsu. Standing up smirking, gray walks over and stands in front of the snoring Dragon Slayer. "I know just the thing to pass the time," He smirks and pulls out a pen.

"You're just asking for a fight, aren't you?" Lucy sighs standing up to watch him draw on Natsu's face. "I would have thought you would have went with something more sophisticated than cat whiskers." Lucy laughs

"Well, let's add a little something extra," Gray smirks drawing panda eyes around Natsu's shut eyes, "Better?"

"Better," Lucy laughs, "How is he sleeping through that?"

"Natsu can almost sleep through anything," Happy states. Suddenly Natsu's eye shoot open and he jumps up ready to fight.

"Ahhh! Let's brawl!" Natsu shouts getting ready to fight.

"I should have known you were dreaming about fighting," Lucy sighs, "Either that or food." Lucy sighs raising a mirror to Natsu's face.

"What!" Natsu shouts grabbing the mirror, "Who's the moron that did this," He fumes looking around the guild.

"Give him a minute," Happy laughs.

"Yeah, any minute now his tiny brain will realize one of the only people daring enough to do it." Lucy states crossing her arms. Natsu and Gray clash heads together and begin their yelling match.

"Bring it, Snowflake!" Natsu shouts.

"If you don't like the graffiti, then you shouldn't have annoyed us with your bear snoring!" Gray shouts back as the two jump into a fight.

"I'm gonna make you wish I stayed asleep1" Natsu growls throwing punches.

"How are you for sure I was the one to draw on you in the first place?" Gray shouts back.

"Only you or Tawna would even think about it!" Natsu argues.

"Speaking of Tawna," Lucy says looking around, "Where is she?"

"She was dilly dallying, so I left her," Natsu say amidst of his and Gray's fight.

"You left your little sister in a storm!" Lucy shouts in shock.

"She's fine," Natsu states annoyed, "She has an umbrella."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Lucy reprimands.

"Tawna always walks slower in the rain, she likes it." Happy says, "she should be coming in at anytime."

Somewhere in Magnolia, the young dragon slayer holds the umbrella tight in her hands shielding her pink head from the falling rain. Tawna skips through the cobblestone streets of the town, slowly making her way to the large guild hall in the distance.

"This is the best storm in a while," Tawna smiles to herself. Tipping back her head she looks up to the dark sky letting the rain fall on her face. She takes in a deep breath taking in the scent of fresh rain and humid air. Thanks to not using the umbrella constantly and the thick humid air, the straight hair Tawna was sporting this morning has now begun to fall in wave slightly past her shoulders.

Taking in another deep breath she catches another scent, one she doesn't recognize. Many of the magnolia's citizens have taken shelter to wait out the storm. This scent is definitely a person. Tawna catches the sound of slow footsteps coming up behind her. Turning slightly, she sees a boy walking towards her. His spiky blonde hair, soaking wet and sticking to his forehead, and his white shirt, red vest, and plain blue jeans all soaked through. The boy passes by, paying no attention to Tawna, and continues walking towards the outskirts of magnolia.

"Hey," Tawna calls out to boy. Judging by his appearance and slightly taller stature than Tawna, he's got to be at least Tawna's own age. Also, by the looks of it, he had been traveling for a while. "Hey, wait up!" Tawna shouts running to catch up with the boy. He pays no attention to Tawna as she falls into step beside him. Tawna scowls and reaches her hand up, raising the umbrella over his head as well. Finally, the boy stops.

"What do you want," The boy sighs turning to look at the young Dragon Slayer.

"Why are you out in this rain, and dressed like that?" Tawna asks raising her eyes to meet his bright blue ones.

"I'm just passing through, "The boy grumbles, and turns to leave once more.

"Wait," Tawna says following closely, "You're soaking wet, you're gonna get sick if you stay out in this much longer." She says slightly concerned.

"Why do you care?" He says glancing to the girl beside him. Tawna notices the boy has a scar on the right side of his forehead.

"You need to find somewhere to wait out the storm," Tawna states, "Why don't you go to the Fairy Tail guild? They will let you take shelter until the rain lets up."

"No thanks, "The boy sighs, "I'm just passing through. I should be going." He says turning to leave, he pauses when he feels the umbrella being pressed into his hand.

"Here," Tawna smiles, "at least take this. It should keep you dry until the rain stops."

"You should keep it." The boy sighs trying to hand the umbrella back, "I'm already wet, this will not help me." Tawna flicks her wrist and the water caking his clothes and hair fly off and into the ground. The boy looks up surprised meeting her smiling dark green eyes.

"Now the umbrella will do you some good," Tawna smiles stepping out from under the umbrella. She raises her hand and uses her magic to alter the rain above her head so it doesn't hit her body, "Travel safely," Tawna smiles and turns to run back to the guild. The boy watches her leave and notices the light blue guild mark on her left shoulder blade. For a moment, he thought of following her to the Fairy Tail guild, but decides against it and continues his journey.

Tawna quickly run to the guild hall, doing her best to keep the rain off of herself. Coming to the large guild doors she pushes them open and stepping into the noisy hall. The air filled with laughter and fights, like normal, but since everyone is stuck inside, they are all going a little stir crazy.

"Tawna!" Happy cheers as he sees the girl step into the energetic hall, "See Lucy, I told you she would show up soon."

"You're soaking wet," Lucy says looking at the Dragon Slayer. Tawna looks to her clothes and see that she didn't do the best job of keeping the rain off herself.

"Didn't you have umbrella?" Natsu asks walking up. Tawna can't help but giggle seeing his freshly drawn on face.

"No," She lies as she proceeds to use her magic to dry herself, "And what happened to your face?" She giggles.

"That's right," Natsu remembers, "I'm not done with you, Popsicle!" Natsu shouts.

"Geeze," Gray sighs annoyed, "How much energy so you have?" He turns to find Natsu, once again snoring. "He's asleep!" He shouts, causing Lucy, Tawna, and Happy to laugh.

"Tawna," Happy says looking up the pink haired girl, "You did have an umbrella earlier."

"Yeah," Tawna laughs, "I gave it to someone who needed it more than me," She smiles looking to the door.

"Daww," Lucy coos, pulling Tawna into a hug, "You are so sweet!"

"Hey," Tawna laughs, "Let me go, the boy needed more than I did."

"Ooo," Lucy smiles, and the comment gains the attention of Levy and Cana who are sitting nearby, "A boy?" Lucy smirks.

"Did Tawna find herself a boy?" Cana smirks looking over the pre-teen.

"Oh, all of you cool it." Tawna huffs blushing slightly, "He was soaking wet, so I gave him my umbrella and used my magic to dry him off. I didn't even ask his name." Tawna crosses her arms, "He was traveling, I'm probably not gonna see him again."

"Calm down Tawna," Cana laughs, "I'm only joking, but it won't be much longer until the guys in the guild are gonna be chasing away boys from you."

"Stop, Cana!" Tawna complains, causing the other girls to giggle. While they all engross themselves in their own conversation, when outside the wind start blowing furiously, pulling the guild into a new dimension of adventures.

* * *

Fairy Tail was brought to another land, nothing like they have ever known. A land where magic is outlawed in some areas of the land. They find themselves in a land called Edolas. Many of the members of Fairy Tail have been turned into a giant Lacrama for the royal palace of Edolas to use to their bidding. Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Natsu all find out first how strange this world is. They find Fairy Tail counterpart, as well as their own counterparts. They meet Edo Lucy, who helps them on some of their journey. Later on they meet up with Tawna and Lucy, who have also been sucked into this strange world, but unlike Natsu and them, they can use their magic in this land, thanks to Mystogan. And they meet the Edo Dragneels, but unlike Earth Land Dragneels, Edo Natsu and Tawna are twins.

"Together they learn why the King of Edolas wants the magic power, and the truth about the exceeds. The truth being why the Queen of the exceeds sent the eggs to earth, so they would be protected. The small group of wizards are joined soon by Gray and Erza, thanks to being freed from the lacrama by Gajeel and Edo Gajeel. Joining in on the fight, Erza goes to challenge her counterpart, and Gray joins Natsu, Tawna, Wendy, and Lucy and the two exceeds. Thanks to Gray, Wendy and Natsu are given the pills that allowing them to use their magic.

The fight goes on, later on they end up with Gajeel and together they are left to fight the King of Edolas controlling a large dragon like machine, called Dorma Anim. Together they defeat the king and the magic energy begins to flow from the land up to the sky, draining the land of its magic power.

"There is so much magic energy," Wendy says struggling to stand. Her, Tawna, Natsu, and Gajeel are all beaten up from their fight with the King.

"The magic energy is draining," Tawna breathes standing next to her best friend. Looking up to the dark sky, that is being illuminated by the constant flow of magic energy. Many of the floating island are now receding to the ground. Some have even crashed to the ground below.

"We need to head back to the Royal City," Wendy states.

"Any particular reason?" Natsu asks, groaning has he stands up straight.

"People are gonna start panicking," Tawna adds, "People are gonna get hurt. There has to be something we can do to help."

"I agree with, Calico," Gajeel states holding his injured arm.

"Okay," Natsu states, "Let's go." He says as he begins to run towards the royal city. Looking up to the sky more floating island begin to crash towards the ground. They hurry and make their journey short to the Royal city. Approaching the city, the people are in chaos. As the magic energy flows from the fountains, lights, and fire sources. The citizens have been thrown in to a panic.

"Everyone is panicking," Tawna says as they come the eh center of the city.

"There has to be something we can do," Natsu says coming to a stop next to his sister.

"We need to do somthin' quick," Gajeel states looking at the utter chaos ensuing around the four Dragon Slayers.

"Trying to calm people won't work." Wendy states, "There's too many of them, and they are all in a panic."

More building begin to crumble as pieces of floating island collide with them. People are running everywhere, trying to take shelter, or get out of the crumbling Royal City.

"Hey!" A shouts echoes behind the Fairy Tail Wizards. Turning they see and Exceeds fly towards.

"Hey, it's the fist pumping exceed." Tawna says as it lands on the ground in front of the four, carrying a large sack.

"We need to do something!" The black exceed shouts quickly, as it goes into a frenzy to a jumbled words as the cat pulls the four Dragon Slayers into an ally way.

"Slow down, Cat." Gajeel sighs annoyed, "Now, what's goin' on."

"The Prince is wanting to sacrifice himself!" The cat shouts.

"The prince?" Natsu questions.

"Yes, Prince Mystogan! He blames himself for bring Edolas to this state." The exceed states.

"Why would he want sacrifice himself?" Tawna asks, "Shouldn't he take over Edolas as its proper King?"

"He doesn't see himself as the proper ruler." The cat states still fist pumping the air, "He say the ruler needs to defeat who has brought this upon the land. He feels he is the one who brought this upon the land."

"How are we supposed to help?" Natsu asks crossing his arms.

"There has to be something we can do," Wendy says, "We cannot let him die."

"I have plan," The Exceed states, "If you guys pose as the threats, Prince Mystogan,"

"He will just have to defeat us, and the people will see him as the ruler of Edolas." Tawna put the puzzle together.

"That is correct," The cat nods spilling the contents of the bag. Inside is four cloaks, two small and two large, two headbands with horns, one set large the other petite. "Put these on, and do something to gain attention to yourselves."

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Gajeel asks crossing his arms.

"What we always do," Tawna smirks up to Gajeel.

"And what is that, Calico?" Gajeel raises an eyebrow.

"Cause trouble," She smirks, "All we have to do is cause a bit of terror, and we can provoke Mystogan to come and stop us."

"Well," Natsu smirks tossing each of the slayers a cloak, "Let get ready."

"You are too excited about causing trouble." Tawna laughs as she quickly throws the cloak over her shoulders. Looking to the ground she sees that the cloak is gathered on the ground, well passed her feet. Looking up to Gajeel his cloak barely reaches his waist. Tawna can't help but let out a laugh.

"Shut it Calico, and give me the cloak." Gajeel huffs throwing the small cloak her way.

Natsu reaches into the bag and pulls out the two pairs of horns. He places the larger set on his head and the smaller set on Tawna's.

"Hey," Tawna complains as the horns are set on her head, as she straightens her hair around the horns.

"Haha," Natsu laughs, "You look like Aries."

"She does looking like Bunny Girl's spirit," Gajeel joins into Natsu's laughter.

"Well, I think she looks cute." Wendy smiles.

"Thanks, but we need to get going," Tawna says trying to hurry everyone up. The four quickly make a plan about their chaos and they run to their posts. Natsu takes his place on the roof, Gajeel also on top of a building waiting to cut it in half. Wendy on the ground, attempting the scare the civilians, and Tawna on the side of the street waiting for Natsu to give her the cue.

"AHAHAHA!" Natsu laughs from the roof, gaining the attention of those below, "I am the demon the call Dragneel, and I am the one who has come to the world to steal all of your magic power!" he laughs. The citizens are buying into the act and begin to quiver in fear. Edo Fairy Tail all approach and freeze in shock as they watch Earth Land Natsu in the act.

"Have you gone insane, Other Me?" Edo Natsu shouts.

"He was insane earlier," Edo Katawna steps up next to her twin brother, "But you were too busy cowering in fear to realize it." She says moving her long, straight, pink hair from her face.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Edo Natsu stutters, as Earth Land Natsu laughs evilly from the roof.

"Ahahaha!" Natsu laughs once more, "The King you knew is no longer your king. I am!" He boasts, "Cause I kicked his sorry old butt."

"Oh no!"

"Not King Faust!" All those down below cry hearing the news of their king.

"Come now," Natsu boast, "Fear my allies! Redfox, Marvell, and my fellow sister Dragneel. It's time to destroy the city!" On cue, Gajeel jumps to action and using his Iron Dragon Sword, cuts the building in half, landing on the ground smirking. More people shout in terror of the 'demons' demolishing of the city.

Katawna jumps into her own action at the same time. She rides in on a wave using her Water jets, she uses the side of the building as a ramp. Her jets are moving so fast, that the water cuts easily through the stone landing right next to Gajeel smirking.

"What is little me doing?" Edo Katawna shouts, confused, then she nods in approval, "That was pretty cool,"

"Katawna," Edo Natsu complains, "This is not the time to admire little you break stuff."

"I'm just saying it was impressive," She argues with her twin.

"Knock it off!" Edo Lucy snaps making both Edo Dragneels silent themselves.

"Ahahaha!" Natsu shouts from the roofs, "Terrorize the town my minions!"

"Who put him in charge?" Gajeel complains to Tawna.

"He's the only one of us who can pass for insane." Tawna states, "But if he calls us minions one more time, I'm throwing some water his way." She says as she goes to help Wendy scare some people.

"Arrrr!" Wendy and Tawna shout, "You better run!" Trying to scare a young boy, but failing miserably. Gajeel appears behind them growling, scaring the boy making him run off.

"Now, my loyal minions!" Natsu boast, "Don't stop destroying stuff!"

"That's it!" Tawna shouts as she throws a stream of water to the roof, hitting her brother in the face.

"Ow!" Natsu shouts, "Katawna, is that how you treat a king!"

"It's how I treat you," She argues back, "Stop with the minion and servant crap!"

"Just do what I told you to do!" Natsu shouts down to Katawna, making her roll her eyes. The people around then cower in fear of the four Dragon Slayers. Shouting that they are ones who did this, the ones who are stealing all their magical power.

"Bingo," Gajeel smirks, "They are taking the bait."

"It's only a matter of time before Mystogan comes down." Tawna smirks.

"Let's hope it's soon, I can't take much more of this terrorizing stuff." Wendy states, "I'm not as good as it as you guys are."

"I'm only good at destroying stuff," Tawna laughs, "scaring people not so much." Up on the roof, Natsu begins to breath fire, making the citizens on the ground run in terror.

"NATSU! STOP THIS NOW!" Mystogan shouts from the castle's balcony. Everyone's attention goes to the castle.

"Are you challenging me?" Natsu growls smirking.

"Natsu this is a mistake, back down now!" Mystogan yells, "The king has been defeated, there is no need to attack innocent people." Natsu answers by blowing fire down to the people below.

"No, don't!" Mystogan gains back Natsu short attention span. Natsu looks to the tower where Mystogan resins.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Natsu smirks, "I don't care that you are the prince."

"That guy is the prince?"

"But he vanished many years ago." People of Edolas look up in shock.

"It's him!" Edo Gajeel shouts, "Prince Jellal has returned!"

"Let's fight," Natsu states clenching his fist, "Or your precious city will be burned and flooded," He says glancing down to Katawna. Tawna smirks, and stomps the ground, pillars of water shoot up around the town square.

"Stop this!" Mystogan shouts standing on the railing of the tower, "Natsu stay right there." He jumps down to action. Tawna ceases her water pillars as Mystogan runs past the three Dragon slayer on the ground.

"We better move," Gajeel states, "Knowing yer brother, this could get messy." Gajeel says ushering Tawna and Wendy away.

Mystogan makes his way over to Natsu and the battle begins. Natsu destroys the side of the building, showing off his power. He jumps down to meet Mystogan and their fight takes off.

"Natsu, stop being fool," Mystogan states standing in front of him. Natsu smirks and pulls back his fist and drops Mystogan to the ground.

"I challenge you!" Natsu shouts, laughing once more. Mystogan bounds to action and they enter a fist fight.

"Hmm, Mystogan not bad," Tawna nods.

"He did grow up in Fairy Tail," Gajeel states, "He had to of learned something from watching everyone fight all the time."

"And look at the crowd," Wendy smiles, "They are all cheering Mystogan on." They turn their attention to the fight and Tawna smiles hearing the words they are speaking to each other.

"Natsu is giving him the Fairy Tail sendoff speech." She grins.

"Sendoff?" Wendy asks curious.

"There's three rules," Tawna smiles, "One, never share sensitive information about the guild. Two, don't contact any client you may have worked with for your own person gain, and finally three, even though our paths stray, they must promise to live the rest of their lives to the fullest. To treat every day like it's your last, and don't forget the friends you loved and cherish them for however long you live." At the conclusion of Tawna's words, Mystogan wins their fight and drops Natsu to the ground, who is holding a smile on his face.

"Wow," Wendy smiles, "That is beautiful."

The crowd around them cheer in happiness at their Prince's victory. The wizards who possess magic power begin to glow.

"It looks like it's starting." Wendy says looking to her glowing hands.

"Yep," Gajeel says looking up, "Our little charade isn't up yet." Tawna quickly runs over to Natsu making sure he is okay from getting punched in the face so many time.

"You ready bugs?" Natsu smiles sitting up, "We're about to go home."

"Yeah, but I'm not excited about the being pulled into the air part." Tawna sighs then glances to Mystogan. "It was nice knowing ya Mystogan, take care." Natsu and Tawna begin to be pulled into the air by the Anima, pulling them back to Earth Land.

"Ahhh! Natsu!" Tawna grabs on to his back.

"Ow Bugs, loosen your legs, you're gonna break my ribs." Natsu complains. The two siblings have now rose high enough to join Lucy, Gray and Happy. "Hey guys," Natsu grins.

"Natsu, Tawna!" Happy cheers happily trying to swim in the air towards his family.

"Hey, Buddy." Natsu grins, then cringes as Tawna's grip tightens on his back.

"We'll be home soon, Kid." Gray laughs seeing Tawna grip for dear life onto Natsu's back

Edo Fair Tail stares up in awe as they see their fellow Earth Land counterparts being pulled back home.

"This is crazy!" Edo Lucy shouts looking up to the sky, seeing their new friends and magic energy being pushed out of their world.

"What's gonna happen to our guild?" Edo Gray asks.

"Don't worry," Gray shouts down, "It takes a lot more than magic to make a guild. It's all about friendship, that's the heart of it."

"Bye other me!" Edo Natsu shouts waving up to Natsu.

"See ya," Natsu grins waving.

"They are all going, even the exceeds," Edo Katawna says worried. She looks up to her young counterpart and runs forward breaking away from her twin. "Other me!" She shouts.

"Me?" Tawna shakenly looks down to the ground meeting the eyes of her older counterpart.

"Please find Elie," Edo Katawna beg.

"What?" Tawna questions confused as they are being pulled quicker back to their own world.

"Please, Katawna." She begs with tears forming in her eyes, "Find Elie, and take care of her!"

"Elie?" Tawna shouts, "Who's Elie?" But it was too late The Dragon slayers and their friends were being pulled back into Earth Land.

The Anima opens up once again, this time on the out skirts of Magnolia, expels the wizards and Exceeds on to the land.

"AHHHH!" The collective scream comes from the wizards as they all fall to the ground, piling up on one another. Natsu opens his eyes and grins widely, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheers, "We're back!"

"Yay!" Tawna cheers, "Solid ground at last!" She falls back onto her back on the wet grass. Natsu pulls her back onto her feet, then gives his cloak to Lucy who is needing more than himself.

"Everything is back to normal," Wendy says happily, standing next to her best friend.

"That's means we did it!" Tawna smiles giving Wendy a high five.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Erza states, "We shouldn't celebrate until we know that everyone is okay."

"Don't worry, everyone is fine," A voice echoes above the wizards. Looking up they see the exceeds flying above them all.

"We got here a while ago, so we went and checked on them for you." Another exceed smiles. "None of them even know they were turned to a lacrama."

"Everyone in town and your friends are doing great." Another one cheers. The wizards of Fairy Tail stare in shock seeing all the Exceeds floating above them. All of them cheering and grinning as they on about their new home.

"What are they doing here!" Carla shouts, "They don't belong in Earth Land."

"The Anima must have pulled all sources magic from Edolas." Tawna says looking up amazed at all the exceeds.

"We cannot allow them to stay here!" Carla shouts, "They are far too dangerous!"

"Calm down," Happy says standing next to his crush.

"Yeah, they just lost their home," Wendy says kneeling down next to her Exceed.

"Carla," Tawna kneels down as well, "They don't have anywhere else to go. I think we need to forgive them."

"I'm not angry at you kids!" Carla shouts to the young Exceeds, "I'm angry at Extalia's queen. She sent us to Earth Land to kill the Dragon Slayers!"

"The queen had a reason to do it," One of the queen's guards states, "She has Clairvoyance, it is both a blessing and curse."

"I did it to protect the children," The queen states.

"Save the children?" A deep voiced white Exceed shouts standing next to a Happy color blue exceed.

"I had a vision of the fall of Extalia," The queen states, "I did what I could to save the children, I didn't want them to get caught up in this war. I even sent my own egg into Earth Land." She explains.

"We couldn't go public with the fall of Extalia, so we made up the Dragon slayer lie. We truly have nothing against the Dragon Slayers." One of the queens guard states.

"Don't worry, we know." Wendy smiles.

"You knew everyone would panic if they knew the truth," Lucy adds.

"It would have been a larger uprising if they knew what was going on," Tawna states standing in front of Natsu.

"But something happened with one of the eggs," The queen explains looking forward to Carla, "You possess the same gift of Clairvoyance I do. You didn't have control over it, so it clouded and confused your memory. Of the one hundred exceeds we sent away, only you had this gift. I suspect you started to see scattered fragments of Edolas' future."

"Does that mean there was no mission?" Happy asks.

"That is correct," The queen nods. "I'm sorry I caused you to suffer. I only did it to protect the next generation and to protect my people. I also cause the families I took eggs from to suffer as well. I promise, exceed kind had nothing to do with this. It was only my doing, I hope you forgive me." The Queen bows her head.

"Now we are in Earth Land," One of the younger Exceeds smiles, "We can now go find all the Exceed children who were sent her six years ago." They all fly up into the sky ready to begin their search.

"They are so happy," Tawna smiles looking up to the sky.

"They sure are optimistic," Natsu says placing a hand on her head.

"Fine, I forgive you." Carla sighs, causing the queen to smile, "But I have one question, how am I the only one that has this gift."

"Well, um… about that.." The queen stutters avoiding the question.

"Can I ask you something?" Happy says looking at the older white and black exceed.

"Yeah?" The older cat answers posing the same way Happy does.

"Carla and the Queen took similar," Happy states switching positions.

"They do?" The older exceed questions.

"Aye sir," Happy salutes, "They eve act the same."

"They do." The white exceed agrees, causing the other blue exceed giggle.

"That's cute," Tawna says looking up to Natsu, "I think Happy found his parents."

"I think so too, Bugs." Natsu smiles happily, "It looks like everything worked out." Natsu and Tawna grin standing next to the fist pumping cat, mimicking his movements.

"Hey," Gray smiles, "You two got on his weird arm thing." Gray says doing the same thing.

"You did too, Gray." Lucy laughs as the Ichiya Exceed sniff Erza to shiver in fear and punch the cat away, just like Ichiya.

Happy and Carla bid good-bye to the few exceeds who are left, Happy giving the two, they suspect are his parents a hug before they leave. He also promises to visit them, as does Carla to the queen. The Fairy Tail Wizards are happily standing together, fist pumping the air, all happy to be back.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheers, "Let's head home!"

"Aye!" Tawna and Happy shout.

"But what are we gonna tell everyone?" Lucy asks.

"Nothing," Gray states, "You heard the Exceeds, no one knows that they were turned into a lacrama."

"Eh," Wendy smiles, "What's wrong with your arms?" She asks watching Team Natsu all punch the air repeatedly.

"We have a problem," Gajeel says looking around.

"It's not a problem, It's fun. You should try it," Natsu grins.

"Yeah, come on, do it!" Tawna laughs.

"I'm not talking about your arm problem!" Gajeel shouts, "Where the heck is my flying cat. Don't tell me those flying feline took Lily with them."

"Wasn't Lily the big exceed?" Tawna asks, "He shouldn't be hard to miss, he's huge."

"Are you blind? I'm right here." A deep voice echoes. Looking where the voice resins from they are meat with a smaller version on the Lily they saw in Edolas.

"Awww, he's little." Tawna coos.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute," Wendy coos with Tawna looking at the Exceed holding a rope.

"Well, my previous physique was not suitable for Earth Land, but I would like to join the guild that took care of my Prince." Lily states pointing to Gajeel, "You promised you would get me in, Gajeel." The Iron Dragon slayer smirks then launches himself at Lily, gathering him into a hug.

"Consider it done, Buddy. Welcome to the guild." Gajeel cries. Finally, letting the exceed go Lily tugs on the rope he is carrying.

"Now, on an unrelated note, I found a suspicious character wondering around." Lily says tugging on the rope once more.

"What and overachiever, you're definetly my cat." Gajeel grins.

"Get over here," Lily state pulling on the rope.

"Hey, quit it. It's not what you think." A high-pitched voice echoes through the rain. A voice that a few of the members of Fairy Tail recognize. "Please let me explain… Oww" The woman attached to the is pulled forward.

"What?" Natsu gasps.

"But that's…" Tawna says surprised, looking at the young woman in front of them.

"I'm not suspicious," The white-haired girl states, "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too."

"It's Lisanna," The Dragneels say surprised.

"Don't be so rough with me cat," Lisanna snaps, "Wait… are you an exceed?"

"The name is Panther Lily." Lily states still holding tight to the rope.

"Hey, do you have a problem with my cat!" Gajeel shouts. Lisanna looks up and meets the eyes of her fellow guild mates, then jumps and hugs Natsu, knocking him to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouts happily.

"It's the real Lisanna," Tawna says shocked with tears forming in her eyes. "Lizzy!" Tawna shouts hugging her as well.

"Tawny!" Lisanna shouts pulling the girl into a hug, using her old nickname.

"I can't believe it," Erza says.

"It's really her." Gray states looking at they're thought to be dead guild member.

Lisanna goes into the story of how she didn't die two years ago. How she was somehow pulled into Edolas, where she lived as their Lisanna for the last two years. She told the tale of how the Edo Lisanna, must have died, so the Anima was trying to fill the void with their Lisanna. The group of wizards set out to head to the church to find Mira and Elfman, then to the guild to tell everyone the news. Walking towards tow, Tawna and Wendy take a spot in the back, when Tawna hears sniffling. She stop momentarily trying to make out where the sound is coming from.

"Tawna?" Wendy asks stopping as well as everyone runs ahead, in a hurry to get to the guild. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," The Water Dragon Slayer says distracted, "You go on without me, I'll catch up."

"Okay," Wendy nods, "Don't stay out here too long."

As Wendy runs to catch up with the group. Tawna turns to try and find the source of the sniffling. Finally, she hears a small sob coming from a small tree. Tawna makes her way to the tree and walks around the trunk. Looking up, on the lowest branch, is a small exceed. The little thing can't be more than a couple years old, being much smaller than either Happy or Carla. Her white fur is dotted with patches of orange and black. One of her ears is orange, and the other white, her front paws orange and black, and her back feet are black and white.

"Hey?" Tawna speaks softly up to the little exceed. The small cat looks down, holding tight to the tree. The poor thing's little pink dress is soaked due to the rain. When she turns to the girl, Tawna notices the fur around one of her eyes is surrounded by a black patch.

"Who are you?" The exceed says in a little voice.

"I'm a friend," Tawna says softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I'm s-scared," The little cat stutters with her black and orange paws gripping the tree.

"Do you need help?" Tawna asks, "I can help you, you just need to come down." Tawna smiles softly up to the small Exceed. The little one looks down to the girl, deciding to trust her, she slowly begins to climb down. Losing her grip on the tree, the young exceed slips.

"Ahh!" The exceed cries as she falls to the slick ground.

"I got you!" Tawna quickly catches the small cat in her arms. The cat quickly curls up into the pre-teens embrace, "Are you okay?" Tawna asks stroking her the cat's fur.

"Yes," The small exceed sniffs.

"Do you have a family?" Tawna asks. She feels the small kitten shake her head, making Tawna sighs sadly. "Have you been all alone this whole time?" Tawna feels even more sorry for the kitten when the calico nods her head and the kitten begins to cry. "It's okay," Tawna soothes stroking the kitten's head. "Do you have a name?"

"Elie," the Calico says quietly. Tawna eyes widen remembering Edo Katawna's pleas.

"Yes," Elie says, "You look like her." The kitten says looking up to the girl.

"Well, I'm Earth Land Katawna," Tawna smiles, "And the other Tawna, told me to find you and take care of you." Elie's eyes begin to sparkle with tears, the kitten buries her face into Tawna's chest crying.

"Thank you," She cries.

"Let's get you dried off," Tawna smiles, altering the water from the exceed. Elie looks up to Tawna surprised and smiles softly, "Now, get in here," Tawna opens her cloak and covering the cold kitten's body, "It'll be warmer."

"Where are we going?" Elie asks holding tight to her new friend.

"We are going to Fairy Tail Guild," Tawna smiles, "That's my family, and your new one."

"A family." Elie smiles and curls up into Tawna's warmth

* * *

 **At the Guild**

Everyone is celebrating the return of Lisanna and stories are being told of Edolas. Lucy smiles and looks around and notices someone is missing.

"Natsu?" Lucy says tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah," He grins.

"Where's Katawna?" Lucy wonders, "I didn't see her come in." Natsu looks around a realizes his little sister is not in the rowdy guild.

"Where is she/" He wonders then glances to Happy, "Happy have you seen her?"

"No," Happy answers through a mouthful of fish.

"She told me she was going to catch up later." Wendy adds.

"What was she doing?" Natsu asks worried as the guild doors open and Tawna's soaking wet pink head walks in. "Tawna." Natsu runs over to his sister. "Where have you been, and you are soaking wet, why didn't you use your magic?"

"I was trying to keep her dry." Tawna answer quietly.

"Keep who dry?" Happy asks coming closer to the pre-teen. Tawna lowers her cloak and a pair of white and orange ear pop out.

"Tawna," Natsu says surprised.

"I couldn't leave her," Tawna says quietly, "She doesn't have a family, and Edolas me told me to find her." The little exceed turns her head and is met with many eyes looking at her.

"Hey, little one." Natsu smiles placing a hand on her small head, "What's your name?"

"Elie," The calico answers in her shy little voice.

"Well Elie," Natsu smiles, "I'm Natsu,"

"And I'm Happy," Happy smiles from Natsu's shoulder.

"This is your new family," Tawna smiles to the exceed then looks up to the guild, "Everyone in this room is your new family."

* * *

 **A/N- Woo Elie is here! Next chapter is gonna be really long and it's gonna tell if Tawna will be on Tenrou or not. Don't miss it, it should be posted tomorrow! Please review, I love hearing from everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- Warning this is a long chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for all the review about the last chapter, I know it wasn't the best chapter I have written. I did not want to leave out Edolas completely, so that chapter was a compromise, and I took in what you readers wanted from the arc. You all decided to skip it and just have a short blurb of it.**

 **Please review. I love hearing your thoughts. Also, if there is any questions or you just want to talk, do not be afraid to PM me. I love having conversation with you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Please read before Chapter!**

 **I am terrified to post the chapter. This chapter was written months ago. The idea for this chapter has been around since the beginning.  
I know this chapter may be a shock for some. Only few individuals know somewhat will be happening in this chapter. The things in this chapter have been long thought about. I did not decide what happens in this chapter carelessly. There was months of writing and re-writing, until I finally came to a tough decision.**

 **Few weeks after Edolas**

The weeks following Edolas, the guild is in full swing. Fairy Tail has settled into their normal rowdy selves following the return of Lisanna. Lisanna had fallen back into Earth Land's Fairy Tail routine quick. Going on missions with friends and partying with the rest of the guild. As well, the newest little member of Fairy Tail is settling in well with her new family.

Elie has begun to come out of her shy shell, and becoming quick friends with her fellow exceeds and members of the guild. Gajeel has even gained a soft spot for the little calico. Elie fits in nicely with the Dragneel family, she has not stopped smiling since Tawna found her in that tree. Happy has also fallen into a big brother roll towards the young exceed. Just as Natsu does to Tawna, Happy worries and wants to protect Elie. The two even have started arguing like siblings.

Now, that things in the guild have calmed from the last few weeks, the guild finds themselves having a calm lazy day, well as calm as Fairy Tail can get.

"Gray! Natsu!" Will you two stop!" Erza shouts to the two mages that are causing the most ruckus in the guild at the moment.

"Those two sure haven't changed," Gildarts smiles from the bar.

"I sure wish they would change a little bit," Gramps grumbles, "I can't have those two always destroying my guild hall."

"Streaker!" Natsu shouts sending another punch toward Gray.

"Is that all you got Pyro" Gray smirks throwing his own punches.

"Will you two knock it off!" Tawna yells turning around in her seat facing her brother, "We have a mission to get ready for tomorrow." Being ignored, she rolls her eyes and begins to turn back around facing the blue and calico exceeds, who are arguing over a fish.

"Give it back," Elie's little voice shouts swatting her paws at her brother.

"You said, you'd share," Happy argues.

"Happy, Elie, be nice," Tawna asks nicely to the two exceeds in front of her.

"He took my fish," Elie complains with her orange and white ears drooping.

"Did not," Happy scowls.

"Happy, go get your own fish from Mira," Tawna says as Gray kicks Natsu in the stomach sending him against the tables.

"Damn it, Popsicle!" Natsu's hand glow red as he takes a swing at Gray. The Ice mage dodges the punch as Tawna turns around at the table again. Before either Dragneel could react, Natsu's fire punch connects with Tawna's cheek sending her tumbling into the wall behind them. Natsu freezes and the guild hall goes silent.

"Katawna!" Happy and Elie shout, dropping their fish.

"are you okay?" many members of the guild hurry and gather around the small pink headed wizard. Tawna sits up and places her hand on her warm swollen cheek. She searches the concerned faces of her guild family until her eyes land on Natsu. He is still frozen staring at his little sister in horror, as the reality of what just happened sinks in. Katawna gets up and quietly walks over to her brother, climbing on the bench in front of him so her face is almost even with his.

"T-T-Tawna, I-I didn't mean too," Natsu stutters in shock of punching his little sister. A blue magic circle forms around her elbow and travels down her arm, changing her arm to ice as it goes. She pulls back and with an extra boost of magic, punches Natsu in the face sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"WWWHHHAAAATTT!" Shocked voices of the guild yell as they watch Natsu crash in to the wall. Natsu sits up and places his hand on his now swollen cheek as his sister walks over and kneels in front of him. Expecting to get yelled at, Natsu is surprised to see a large smile on Tawna's face.

"There," She smiles, "Now we are even," She laughs placing a hand over her own swollen cheek. Natsu can't help but laugh with her, and slowly the laughter spreads to the guild.

"Man, you are so lucky," Gray laughs, "If she would have started crying, the whole guild would have gone after you."

"Tawna wouldn't cry, she's a man!" Elfman boasts.

"But Tawna's not a man Elfman," Wendy smiles.

"Well, she can take a punch like one." Elfman grins.

"Those two are really something," Gildarts smiles watch Tawna and Natsu laugh. Natsu pulls Tawna into a hug, musing up her hair and Elie and Happy have both joined the hug as well. It's a picture-perfect moment for the siblings, but neither were prepared for what was to come in the next 24 hours.

* * *

"You're late!" Erza yells as Tawna, Natsu, Happy, and Elie run up to the group waiting at the front of the guild hall.

"Sorry, we over slept," Tawna pants as they come to a stop in front of the scarlet mage.

"We need to get going, we have a lot of work to do," Erza sighs, "Everyone in the magic mobile," Tawna and Natsu glance at each other and begin to back away from the mobile, "Not so fast!" Erza grabs the two Dragneels before they could make a break for it.

"I'm not getting in that gut bomb!" Natsu shouts.

"Natsu just suck it up, it's only a 30-minute drive." Lucy crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"If Erza's driving, I'm gonna look just as bad, if not worse than him," Tawna sighs pointing to Natsu.

"I can use the Troia spell on you both," Wendy smiles, "This mission shouldn't take us really long, the spell may last until the ride home."

"Please!" Tawna and Natsu fall to their knees, begging their fellow dragon slayer.

"Will you guys hurry it up, we have some goons to beat up," Gray states leaning against the magic mobile as Erza prepares the vehicle to leave. Wendy nods and quickly puts the spell on both Dragneels and Fairy Tail's strongest team piles into the car.

"Where is this job again?" Happy asks setting on Lucy's lap since Natsu fell asleep when the mobile started moving.

"I don't understand how he can fall asleep where ever he wants," Tawna giggles looking at her snoring older brother, "It's in a Cove town, it's a small town over the mountains," She says reading the request sheet.

"Apparently, a dark guild over took the town," Wendy states glancing to sheet in her best friend's hand,

"Does it say which dark guild?" Lucy asks,

"no, but authorities couldn't handle them, especially when they started setting fires and destroying buildings through downtown."

"Natsu should be happy then, he'll get a mid-fight snack," Lucy laughs.

"That will get him all fired up," Tawna grins.

"As much as I'm glad the loud mouth is asleep, I wish we had something to control his obnoxious snoring." Gray cringes.

"Hey, be thankful you don't have to live with it." Tawna elbows Gray in the ribs.

"I'm still trying to get used to it," Elie sighs. Not having been part of their family for long, she's not accustomed to Natsu absurd snoring.

"It's okay Elie," Tawna smiles petting her head, "You'll get used to it."

"You two won't have to deal with it tonight," Wendy smiles, "We're having a sleepover, remember."

"I'm so excited! We haven't had one since before Edolas." Tawna smiles to her best friend, "We need to have a sleepover with Lucy and Erza one of these weekends."

"That sounds fun, I haven't had a sleepover with Erza yet." Wendy smiles.

"Prepare yourself," Lucy sighs, "Erza sleepovers are on a whole new level."

"You should be used to them by now Luce," Tawna laughs just receiving another sigh from the blonde.

Carla sits quietly on Wendy's lap as the rest of the team carelessly chats. She can't help but have a bad feeling about this mission. The white Exceed takes in a small breath as an image flashes across her mind and voices ring through her head. _"Get out of my head!"_ the voice yells along with the images of pink hair and blood flash across her mind. She comes back to reality and glances to the young dragon slayer sitting beside Wendy. Her and bluenett have engrossed themselves in their sleepover plans for the night. Carla can't help but be concerned for Katawna, she's gonna be keeping a close eye on the young mage.

"Carla?" Elie looks over to her fellow exceed on Wendy's lap, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Carla says leaning closer to the young calico, "Try to stay close to Katawna,"

"Why?" Elie asks concerned.

"I just have a bad feeling," Carla says quietly. Elie leans away from her fellow exceed and nods, knowing not to question her any further.

The team soon arrives to their destination, and the town is worse off than they thought. The place is in shambles, buildings are blazing, and older structures are crumbling due to the damage inflicted upon them.

"This is bad," Lucy says taking in the view around them.

"Yeah, they really destroyed the place," Tawna adds with Elie setting on her head.

"Okay team!" Erza shouts gaining the attention of the team, "Natsu look alive!" she shouts at Natsu is still snoring away in the magic mobile.

"Hey Pyro, get up!" Gray shouts throwing a chunk of ice at his head.

"Oww! Ice Princess!" Natsu shouts rubbing his head.

"Listen up!" Erza shouts gaining Natsu's attention, "The dark guild spans over a few blocks here in the town center. We will need to split up, take care of the bandits first, then handle the fires." Erza points to Natsu, "Natsu, Lucy and Happy, you will take the city block to the west. Gray and I will take the north, and Tawna, Elie, Wendy, and Carla will take the East. When all is taken care of we will meet up here."

"Aye!" They all shout.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Tawna smirks.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cracks his knuckles and the teams split up to their designated posts. Carla and Elie fly close to the two young dragon slayers. The block they have been assigned to is in bad shape. It's surprising some of the buildings are still standing, but they may not be for long.

"This is bad," Elie says quietly.

"This place is destroyed," Carla adds.

"Have you seen any of them around yet?" Wendy asks as the two come to a stop in front of a large old clock tower.

"No," Tawna sighs as a large explosion erupts from the west side, "Sounds like Natsu found some. There's too much smoke, I can't pick up any scents. I'm trying to see if I can sense them by focusing on the water in their bodies." Tawna glances to the grove of trees across from the burning buildings. Blasts of magic erupt from the trees. Tawna and Wendy dodge the attacks, "I thought so," Tawna grins, "I'm getting fired up. Water dragon daggers!" She can pin a couple of them to trees, but other have dodge the ice.

"Sky dragon wing attack!" Wendy's wind flings a group of bandits into the trees.

"Nice shot," the two girls say to one another, and giggle.

"Take that!" Elie grins dropping rocks onto some of their opponents.

"Good job, Elie!" Tawna says proudly.

"Are you really gonna let these two kids and a couple cats beat you!" A man with flowing blonde hair and scruffy beard growls to the men surrounding the girls, "take care of them." Tawna and Wendy stand back to back taking in deep breaths.

"Water Dragon…"

"Sky Dragon…"

"Roar!" Both girls let out their roars sending the men flying to the ground.

"Water Dragon Currents!" Tawna shouts surfing around the men confusing them as Wendy hits them with blasts of air.

"Ready Elie?" Carla shouts as the two Exceeds pick up two men.

"Ready!" The young calico says struggling to hold up a grown man.

"Put me down you damn cat!" The man Elie is holding shouts.

"Actually, we're exceeds," Carla answers as the two of them fly towards each other colliding the two men.

"Good work!" Wendy grins to Elie and Carla.

"Do you know what dark guild this is?" Carla asks floating between the two dragon slayers.

"Not yet, I haven't caught a name of the guild or seen a guild mark on any of these men." Tawna answers turning to Wendy, "but, lets finish these guys off," She smirks.

The two girls make quick work of the majority of the guild members. When an attack of fire comes from the edge of the grove towards Tawna. She didn't have enough time to jump out of the way and her leg is caught in the flames making her hiss in pain.

"Katawna!" Carla shouts concerned.

"Tawna!" Elie shouts at the same time flying towards her pink haired companion.

"I'm fine." Tawna hisses in pain to the two exceed, "Carla, help Wendy, and Elie stay back, I can handle him." Tawna looks to her right leg and notices blisters start to form. She raises her hand above her head and forms a cyclone of water, "Water dragon typhoon!" She sends the storm to the fire mage sending him in circles back into the grove.

"Tawna, are you okay?" Wendy asks looking to her leg, "Let me heal it."

"I'm fine, we can heal it later" Tawna states, "This is nothing compared to getting burned by Natsu."

"You men are pathetic," The blonde man huffs stepping forward from the grove of trees. A lacrama hoovers above is gloved hand and a katana strapped to his hip, "You can't beat a couple little girls? I don't understand why Master Ivan hasn't kicked you to the curb."

"Master Ivan," Tawna's eyes widen, then her eyebrows furrow into to glare.

"They're stronger than they look, Karnik," One of the men groan from the ground.

"I'll just have to take care of them myself," Karnik snaps grabbing the sword from his hip. Swiping it across is body ancient scrawl appears. Blasts erupt from the spell and drives toward the two dragon slayers.

"Water Wall!" Tawna jumps in front of Wendy and the Exceeds, blocking the attack, "Water Dragon Wing Attack!" The attack knocks Karnik off balance momentarily then turns to the small wizard scowling.

"My, my, such a powerful attack from such a little wizard" The man sneers, his white teeth contrasting against his dark skin, "A little wall of water won't save you from my other spells, little girl."

"Water Dragon Daggers!" The ice flies past the man standing before them, ripping his jacket and a few chunks of his blond hair fall to the ground. Karnik growls and look up and catches a glaring Katawna. "I wouldn't be so cocky, you Raven Tail scum," She spits, she turns slightly and he catches her guild mark on her shoulder blade.

"Raven Tail?" Wendy questions.

"You little Fairy Tail brat," He interrupts charging swinging his sword, bringing it down towards Tawna. The blade connects with ice, "What?" Looking over the sword he notices the small dragon slayer grinning blocking the attack with an ice arm.

"Water Dragon Talon!" Tawna kicks her leg up to his stomach and the spell exploding outward. The man in blown back toward the trees.

"Tawna," Wendy shouts worried. Her best friend turns changing her arm back to normal, unscathed.

"I'll handle him," Tawna scowls, "There are still a few more of his allies," Wendy nods and begins to jump into a fight.

"Tawna be careful," Elie says weary, "He seems dangerous,"

"I'll be okay," Tawna reassures, "Stay back okay, we don't want you getting hurt."

"But Tawna," Elie begins to protest remembering Carla's request, but is cut off when Karnik crawls out of the trees.

"You runt!" Karnik snaps.

"What, me?" Tawna taunts, "You can't take a hit like a man," She grins placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gonna be taken down from by the likes of you, Squirt," Tawna's eyes go from playful to anger.

"Don't call me Squirt!" She snaps. A large magic circle appears out of her hand and cyclones of water drill towards her opponent, colliding with an enchanted barrier. He swipes his katana across his body, rune appears and barrels towards Tawna, hitting her in the chest, taking her breath away.

"Uggg," Tawna gasps as the runes connect with her body, "What is this?" she asks looking to the runes scrawled across her chest, "Ugg," She groans as a headache becomes present, "What is this?" Tawna struggles, "Is it some kind of Runes magic?"

"Tawna!" Elie shouts flying towards her Dragon Slayer.

"Elie, stay back!" Tawna shouts holding her hand out motioning for the small cat to stop, "He's dangerous," She breathes through the painful headache.

"Hmm," He smirks, "It seems you have some strong memories with the name Squirt."

"What?" Tawna snaps, "What do you know about my memories." She scowls holding her head, struggling to stay standing.

"You were correct, my magic is a form of Rune magic," He sneers, "But it's different than your typical runes, mine can connect to memories. I can use your memories to my advantage." Karnik smirks.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" Tawna glares attacking him with the powerful tornado of water.

"Tawna, be careful," Elie begs.

"Do you really think a little water is gonna beat me?" He sneers as the lacrama begins to glow as magic energy begins to build, "You're nothing but a kid," He states dodging Tawna's attacks, "You need to remember where your place is!" The lacrama explodes with lightning magic. Tawna tries to dodge, but with each movement her blistered leg seers in pain and she can feel herself beginning to feel low of magic energy.

"Lightning?" Tawna gasps shocked trying to dodge the attacks.

"You seem to have strong memories of lightning connected to the name Squirt," Karnik sneers, "and it seems you had a strong connection to Master Ivan's son."

"Those memories are not for you to play with!" Tawna growls trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

"It's the best way to win a fight," He smirks, "Some memories are the best weapons, don't you think, _Squirt_."

"You Bastard!" Tawna screams using whatever energy she has left to dodge his attacks, " _Get out of my head!"_ Hearing those words Carla pauses and quickly turns to Wendy.

"Help Tawna!" the Exceed demands.

"Huh?" Wendy breathes heavily also running low on magic energy.

"Elie, get Tawna out of there, NOW!" Carla shouts.

"I can't!" Elie cries, "There's too much lightning, I can't get to her!"

"Water Wall!" Tawna yells grits her teeth as another lightning attack comes toward her. The spell blocks a few of the lightning strikes, but a few break through the wall of water, and it connects with her stomach.

"No, Tawna!" Elie shouts as Tawna's body hits the ground.

"Katawna!" Carla yells.

"Tawna!" Wendy shouts trying to come to her aid, but Karnik had other plans. The lacrama charges once again and a powerful blast of lightning erupts, barreling towards the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy!" Tawna, with adrenaline pumping through her body, jumps to her feet, and pushes her best friend out of the way. "AHHHHH!" She screams as the electricity hits her ribs and sends her into the clock tower behind them.

"Tawna!" Elie shouts, watching as Tawna's back connects with the corner of the burning tower and she crumples to the ground.

"Tawna!" Wendy shouts in shock. Tawna breathes heavily trying to push herself off the ground, when the sound of snapping wood and tumbling stones echo through the still air. Then the unthinkable happens, the tower collapses, and Tawna lets out a blood curdling scream.

" _AHHHHHHHH_!"

"Tawna!" Elie cries flying into the wreckage.

"Tawna!" Wendy screams running through the smoke and dust trying the reach her best friend.

"Katawna!" Carla shouts as she flies after Wendy. The blue headed mage and Exceeds freeze as they see their friend. Tawna is pinned beneath burning rubble, and there is lots of blood coming from beneath the wreckage.

"Katawna, no!" Elie bawls landing next to her head.

"No," Carla gasps seeing the blood surround the young mage.

"Tawna!" Wendy runs and kneels next to her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Wendy," Tawna breaths, her face has paled, "I-I can't g-g-get o-out," She struggles hissing in pain as the fire from the tower licks against her legs, "My leg… I can't feel my leg!" She shouts panicked.

"We're gonna get you out," Wendy says panicked, "Elie, try and keep her calm," Wendy say as her and Carla quickly begin moving and knocking rocks from on top of Tawna, and try pulling her out from under the rubble. As they attempt to free the girl, Carla glances back to the grove of trees and Karnik and the other members of Raven Tail have run off.

"Tawna, you're going to be okay," Elie says with tears in her eyes, "You're okay."

"AHHHHH!" Tawna lets out screams of pain as they try to get her out, but they are only able to get her left leg out. Thankfully it was just pinned under the rubble, but the amount of blood coming from her right leg is alarming. Wendy tries to heal the leg from under the bricks and stone, but is unable to stop the bleeding.

"Wendy," Elie cries, "There so much blood."

"We need to get her out," Wendy cries as she panickily tries to dig Tawna out from under the large stones, "She's losing a lot of blood." The pool of blood around Tawna's right leg is getting larger by the second.

"Wendy," Tawna breathes, her vision is starting to blur a bit and her eyes start to droop as she fights to stay conscious, "Natsu."

"Carla, get Natsu!" Wendy shouts. Carla doesn't answer and flies toward the west side, "Stay awake, I need you to stay awake." She says as Tawna continues to fight consciousness.

"Elie, keep her awake." Wendy say quickly.

"Tawna, don't go to sleep," Elie says lifting her head with her black and orange paws.

"NATSU!" Tawna with whatever strength she has left, screams with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **West Side**

"That should do it!" Natsu grins as he sucks up the last bit of the fire.

"aye sir!" Happy smiles floating next to his head, "You sure showed them Natsu!"

"That was easier than I thought," Lucy smiles, "These guys didn't put up much of a fight, we should start heading back to…" Lucy is cut off by what sound like a scream, "What was that?" Lucy asks, then looks to Natsu who is frozen in horror, "Natsu?"

"Natsu, that sounded like…" Happy says wearily.

"No," He breathes in unbelief looking to where Tawna and Wendy were posted. Then, in the distance they see a large tower crumble followed by a blood curdling scream.

" _AHHHHHH_!"

"KATAWNA!" Natsu sprints off down the street heading in the direction of the collapsed building. Lucy and Happy follow behind.

"NATSU!" Tawna's pained voice slices through the smoke-filled air.

"TAWNA!" Natsu shouts running faster hearing the pained cry of his sister.

"Carla!" Happy shouts as the white exceed approaches the trio.

"Natsu, hurry it's Tawna," Carla quickly says with tears falling from her eyes. Natsu feels his stomach drop seeing the exceed's white paws are stained red with blood, _Tawna's blood_. Carla flies ahead showing the way to the fallen clock tower. Natsu gasps as they approach the rubble.

"Tawna!" Natsu yells when he sees his little sister covered in dirt, ash and splattered with blood, pinned beneath the burning debris.

"Natsu," Tawna cries as her brother approaches, reaching her shaky arm out towards him.

"Natsu!" Wendy looks up with tears falling from her eyes and her hands covered in Tawna's blood, "help, please." Natsu quickly eats the flames from around Tawna and Wendy. Dropping to the ground, he pulls Tawna's top half into his lap.

"We can't get her out," Elie bawls, "She's losing so much blood."

"No, Tawna!" Lucy gasps as her and Happy approach the scene.

"Katawna!" Happy cries flying to Natsu's shoulder. Tawna's breaths are becoming more erratic, and her temperature is rising.

"What happened? We heard a…" Gray starts as him and Erza sprint to the scene.

"Tawna!" Him and Erza shout as they realize what has happened.

"We need to get her out!" Wendy cries, "She is losing a lot of blood."

"Gray help me pry the stones up, so they can pull her out." Erza shouts requipping a sword and Gray making his Ice Excalibur. Lucy, as well, summons Taurus to help lift the large rocks.

"Bugs, stay awake," Natsu begs with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Natsu," Tawna cries, "Help." A few tears spill from his eyes hearing the pain in her voice.

"We're gonna get you out, Buggy," Natsu tries to sooth, "You're gonna be okay."

"I… I can't… feel my leg," She bawls gripping onto Natsu's vest.

"It's going to be okay," Happy cries jumping down next to Elie by her head.

"Ready, on three!" Erza shouts, "One, two, three!" The three pry up enough of the rubble for Natsu to pull Tawna out.

"AHHHHH!" Tawna screams as she is dragged out from the rocks. Happy pulls Elie into a hug as she begins to cry harder seeing Tawna's leg. None of them were prepared for what they saw. Once they get her on her back with her head in Natsu's lap; they see the whole damage of her leg.

"No," Natsu lets tears fall from his eye seeing his little sister's right leg. It's mangled. From mid-thigh to her foot is covered in at least third degree burns. The metal hands and gears of the clock had shattered in to shards, caused large wounds slice over her thigh, knee, and calf oozing blood. Two shards are sticking out of her calf and thigh. Lucy covers her mouth in shock seeing the damage done.

"We need to get the metal out!" Lucy shouts kneeling beside Tawna.

"We need to be careful there is an artery in the thigh. If we hit it, she will bleed out." Wendy says through tears as she continues to try and stop the bleeding with her overly exhausted magic.

"Natsu," Tawna says between her quick breaths, tears are falling from her eyes as she lets out a groan in agony arching her back.

"Shh, I'm here," Natsu runs his hand through her hair, "You're gonna be okay, I promise." He says as she lets out a cry.

"Tawna," Happy cries while holding Elie close, letting his new little sister cry into his shoulder.

"Natsu brace her!" Erza demands, "Gray pull out the one in her calf, Wendy you need to be the one to take out the one in her thigh."

"I-I can't," Wendy stutters.

"Wendy, you are the only one who knows where the artery is," Erza says softly. Reluctantly, Wendy nods and her and Gray prepare to pull out the shards of metal. "Ready?" The two nod and Erza glances to Natsu and Lucy.

"It's okay Tawna, we're here," Lucy says grabbing Tawna's blood stained hand.

"W-we're * _hic*_ here _*hic*_ Tawna," Elie hiccups as her and Happy grab her other hand.

"It's going to be okay." Natsu soothes Tawna's crying.

"Okay, on three," Erza counts down, and carefully and quickly Wendy and Gray pull the clock pieces from her leg.

"AHHHHH!" Tawna lets out a cry of agony as more blood begins to spill from the wounds. Gray and Erza quickly put pressure on the heavily bleeding wounds. Katawna grips Lucy's hand tight as tears stream down her face and arches her back. Tears fall from Lucy's eyes at the sound of the young girl. Natsu can't hold himself together. Seeing his little sister in this condition is breaking his heart. Even Erza and Gray are having trouble hearing her distressed cries.

Wendy quickly tries to stop the bleeding, but she is only able to slow it. She tries to heal more of the leg, but is unable to.

"I-I can't, I'm too low on magic energy." Wendy cries, "I can't help her." She bawls as Tawna's eyes droop shut.

"Katawna!" Natsu shouts as his little sister passes out and her body goes limp in his arms.

"No, Tawna!" Elie and Happy cry shaking her arm slightly.

"Carla fly and get Porlyusica. Get her to the guild as fast as possible!" Erza demands, "Lucy, Gray help Wendy splint her leg, I'm getting the car." Erza runs and Carla flies away toward Magnolia. Natsu removes his vest and Gray removes his jacket and use it to secure the splint they made from pieces of wood and to try and stop the bleeding.

"Tawna," Happy cries moving to Natsu's shoulder.

"Buggy we're gonna get you help," Natsu says as a few tears stream down his face. Then looks to little Elie, "Come here El," Natsu says through tears helping the other Exceed onto his other shoulder. Lucy wipes tears from her eyes and turns to Wendy trying to get her to calm down.

"Wendy, everything is gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay." Lucy says pulling her into a hug.

"I couldn't help her!" Wendy cries harder in Lucy's arms.

"Get in!" Erza shouts bringing the magic mobile to a screeching halt. Natsu carefully picks up his limp sister and hurry into the vehicle. Gray, Wendy, and Lucy sit across from Natsu holding Tawna close to his chest, Happy on one of Natsu's shoulders and Elie sitting on the passed-out pre-teen's stomach. "Everyone hold on!" Erza steps on it speeding down the road.

"Wendy calm down, you're gonna hyperventilate," Gray says placing a hand on the blunette's head. Lucy wraps an arm around her and looks to Natsu across from them. Tawna's face is very pale and contorted in pain. Yesterday, the two siblings were so happy, smiling and laughing, but now Natsu's worse nightmare is happening. Natsu pulls her close and supports her head on his shoulder. They sit in silence for a few moments until Happy glances to Tawna's leg.

"Natsu, her leg! It's bleeding more!" Happy cries looking at her right leg oozing more blood. Wendy looks up and cries harder into Lucy's side.

"Tawna," Elie cries curling close onto her stomach.

"It's my fault," Wendy stutters, "It's all my fault." Gray quickly removes his shirt and ties it around her thigh and add pressure in hopes it will slow long enough to get to the guild.

"Wendy it's not your fault," Gray says softly.

"Can't you freeze the wounds Gray?" Lucy asks pulling Wendy close.

"With her magic, she will either end up melting it or give herself frostbite," Gray says kneeling on the floor of the mobile. Tawna begins to move slightly in Natsu's arms letting out a cry of pain.

"Ahhhh! Ahh!" She cries.

"She's waking up!" Happy says worried.

"Shhhh, shh Buggy." Natsu's arms tighten around her as he looks down to her pained stricken face. Her eyes open and then immediately shut in pain.

"Ahhh… Na-N-Natsu!" Tawna's blood stained hands grip to his scarf.

"Shh, Buggy I'm here," Natsu says as tears fall from his eyes, "We're almost there, you're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay." He says trying to comfort his little sister. Her pained cries are making Natsu struggle to keep it together, he can't do anything to take away the pain. Tawna's blood stained hand grips Natsu's scarf until her knuckles turn white.

"We are in Magnolia!" Erza shouts over Tawna's cries.

* * *

 **The Guild**

The large guild door open slightly as a tall pink headed older woman and the white exceed enter the hall.

"Send them straight up!" Porlyusica demands to Carla.

"Porlyusica?" Gramps asks from sitting on the bar next to Gildarts, but is ignored as the healer strides right past him.

"If it is as bad as you said it is, it will need to be treated immediately," She says marching up the stairs to the infirmary.

"Carla, what's going on?" Gramps asks slightly concerned. Before Carla could answer a commotion is heard outside the guild. The doors slam open and Gray and Erza come running in.

"Out of the way!" They shout, each holding a sword clearing the way of any guild mates.

"Waaaa?!" Gramps shouts then notices their hands are stained in blood. The guild goes silent when a sound of a pained scream echoes from outside the doors. Gramps and Gildarts mugs hit the ground shattering as Natsu runs into the guild carrying Tawna with her right leg limp and dripping with blood.

"No," Gramps whispers seeing one of his children covered in blood.

"Tawna's hold on!" Natsu begs as he runs her through the center of the guild with Happy floating next to them and Elie holding onto Natsu's shoulder. Tawna screams in pain gripping her brother, then her eyes begin to droop.

"She's passing out again!" Elie cries.

"Buggy, look at me!" Natsu cries, "Don't go to sleep, you need to stay awake!" Natsu begs as he runs past Gramps and up the stair to the infirmary with the door slamming behind them. The guilds stays silent in shock, the only sound is Wendy's crying echoing through the guild hall.

"What happened!" Gramps asks still in shock looking to the team each stained with Tawna's blood.

"It's my fault!" Wendy cries, covering her face with her blood and dirt covered hands.

"Child, it wasn't your fault." Carla flinches as a muffled scream is heard from upstairs.

"Yes, it was," Wendy sobs, "If she didn't push me out of the way, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the bleeding" Lucy pulls Wendy against her, trying to comfort the young dragon slayer as Carla explains what happened.

"We were able to get her left leg out with only a few scratches, there was nothing we could do about her right one." Carla looks down, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. My clairvoyance has been more active and I saw a vision of pink hair and blood. I should have said something. I told Elie to keep a close eye on her, but when the fight got dangerous Tawna pushed her back so she wouldn't get hurt. I shouldn't have let her fight that man alone."

"Carla, you couldn't have known if your vision was gonna happen or not. It's no one's fault." Erza states. "If it's anyone's fault, it's that dark guild's."

"Did you kids find out what dark guild it was?" Gramps asks trying to get more information.

"Sorry Master," Erza glances down, "I failed to get that information."

"Natsu and I didn't figure it out either," Lucy sighs.

"I heard Tawna say something," Carla says, "She got pretty angry after she heard their master's name."

"What was their Master's name?" Gramps pushes.

"Ivan," The guild gasps, then shouts of anger erupt, all knowing the history of the two guilds.

"It was Raven Tail?" Erza growls.

"Ivan has gone too far this time!" Gramps seethes then flinching as another screams echoes from upstairs.

"Enough!" Gildarts shouts, silencing the guild, then turns to Gramps, "Calm down Master," He says placing a hand on his shoulder, "It can be taken care of later, right now we have other things to worry about." He says glancing up to the second floor. "Did you catch the name of the wizard she fought against?"

"I'm sorry, they said his name but I cannot recall," Carla states, "He seemed to use some kind of Rune and lacrama magic. He was able to connect to her memories."

"Her memories?" Gramps asks, "How so?"

"I am unsure," Carla admits, "I didn't catch everything that was said between the two, but I did hear him say that she had strong memories of lightning and a nickname. Then he made lightning magic from his lacrama" Gramps eyes got widened.

"I can't believe it," Gildarts growls pounding a fist on the bar, "Out of all her memories…"

"He used her memories of Laxus against her." Gramps finishes, glancing up to the second floor as the infirmary doors open.

"Who has O blood type!" Porlyusica shouts leaning over the railing too the guild below. A few hands raise through the guild mates and Porlyusica's eyes fall on a certain green haired mage with his hand held high. "Freed, can you donate some blood."

"Of course, I will do anything to help Katawna," Freed says standing from the Thunder Legion's table.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bixlow asks. The three members of the Thunder Legion are concerned for the young slayer,

"Pease tell us she is," Evergreen cries with tears straining her cheeks. Since Laxus left, they have gotten closer with Tawna. She's almost like part of the team, they take her on almost all their missions.

"She's stable for now, but she is in desperate need of blood. Come Freed, we will go into the other room." Freed nods and quickly makes his way to the second floor.

* * *

A couple of hours go by with only a couple of cries echo from the upstairs. The sun is beginning to set and no one in the guild has left for the night. They are waiting to hear news on their small dragon slayer. It's been quiet up there for a while now. The rest of the team has been cleaned up and Lucy and Carla and trying to coax Wendy to eat something. The poor child is devastated, she witnessed the whole thing. Finally, the sound of an opening and closing door is heard upstairs. Gramps walks to the end of the bar followed closely by the rest of the team. Porlyusica strides down the stair and comes to a stop in front of Master.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asks, and the rest of the guild become silent, waiting to hear about their little Dragon Salyer.

"Katawna is lucky to be alive. If it would have taken any longer to get her to me, that injury could have easily killed her." A few gasps are heard through the guild hall and the team standing before the healer.

"What about her leg?" Gramps asks. Porlyusica sighs and glances down momentarily.

"The damage is extensive," The healer starts, "I'm sorry to say, but Katawna is going to lose her leg." The members of the guild gasps hearing the news.

"No," Wendy and Lucy cry covering their mouths with tears forming in her eyes once more. The whole guild is speechless. Macao and Wakaba are frozen in shock, and the Thunder Legion's mouths are hanging open, and Evergreen lets out a small sob with new tears streaming down her face.

"There has to be something else we can do," Gray says stepping forward.

"Porlyusica," Gramps states, "are you sure, is there really nothing else you can do?" The healer calmly nods.

"I have exhausted all options," The healer states, "Her leg is severely crushed, her wounds are getting infected, and her muscles are shredded. It is unfixable, even past Wendy's healing abilities. At this point, if Katawna keeps the leg, she will have a very long, painful recovery, with an extremely low chance of ever walking again. Amputation is the best option, the recovery will be quick and she will be guaranteed to do everything she can now, but with a prosthetic."

"If she keeps the leg," Lucy looks down, "She will never get to go on missions again."

"That is correct," Porlyusica nods, "Katawna is very strong and has a large will-power, she will find a way to get through it."

"How is she doing right now?" Gramps asks.

"She's asleep," She starts, "Once I got her stable and gave her the blood Freed donated, I was able to give her very powerful potions to stop any bleeding and to combat the infection that is trying to set in" She sighs, "The girl will be taken to Magnolia Hospital tonight, the operation will be immediate. I would suggest only those who were on the mission and Makarov to go up and see her tonight. The rest of you must wait until tomorrow, at the hospital." The healer says receiving a collective sigh from the guild.

"How did Natsu take the news?" Gramps ask standing.

"She is lucky to have a brother that cares so much for her," She states, "He is having a hard time wrapping his head around everything, but at this moment, him and exceeds are relived that she is going to be okay." The healer looks to the door then back to Master, "I will be stopping by the hospital tomorrow morning, after she wakes up."

"Thank you," Gramps says relived and motions to the team to go upstairs, "You go up first, I will be up in a little bit." Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla all hurry up the stairs and softly knock and enter the room.

Natsu looks up from his seated spot on the edge of the bed then back to Tawna. Her face is still pale and dark circles lie under her eyes as she peacefully sleeps. Both Natsu and Tawna are cleaned up and in a change of clothes. Happy and Elie must have flown home to grab some clean clothes, along with Katawna's stuffed dragon Laxus gave her 7 years ago. Most of Tawna's body is covered in blankets except for her thickly wrapped bandaged and splinted right leg which lies elevated on pillows.

"How is she?" Lucy asks softly as they enter the room shutting the door behind them.

"She's gonna be okay," Natsu says softly not wanting to wake her, as he runs his hand through her messy hair.

"She's a tough girl," Erza smiles.

"I'm glad she's gonna be okay," Carla smiles from Wendy's shoulder, "Is there any other injuries beside her leg?"

"She has a couple cracked ribs, those will heal quick though compared to her leg," Natsu sighs looking to his little sister, "I'm guessing Porlyusica told you,"

"She's strong, Natsu. She will be up to the challenge," Gray says as Tawna begins to stir. A small squeak escapes her lips as she opens her puffy eyes.

"Natsu?" She asks softly glancing up to her brother.

"Tawna!" Happy and Elie smile next to her head,

"Hey Buggy," Natsu smiles moving hair from her face, "How you feelin?"

"Tired," she answers quietly.

"That's to be expected, you have been through a lot child," Gramps says as he enters the room.

"Gramps," Tawna smiles turning her head toward the door. She smiles seeing the rest of the team there as well. She reaches up and scratches Happy behind the ear as the cat nuzzles himself against her cheek, and Elie snuggles into her lap.

"Do you remember anything?" Gray asks creating an ice chunk for her to nibble on.

"I was thrown into a building, then it collapsed," Tawna says quietly as she accepts the ice from Gray, "The rest of it is a little fuzzy,"

"I'm sorry Tawna, If I would have paid more attention this wouldn't have happened," Wendy says looking down.

"It's not your fault Wendy. If I didn't push you out of the way, it could have been you." Tawna says to her best friend, "But I think we are gonna have to postpone that sleepover," She smirks slightly making Wendy smile. Tawna turns her head to Natsu, "What did Porlyusica say about my leg?" Tawna asks quietly.

"Tawna," Natsu sighs looking down, trying to find the words say, "You're gonna be taken to the hospital in a little bit, and…" He pauses struggling to say the words. He glances and meets his sister's tired dark green eyes, "you're gonna lose your leg." He struggles to say.

"What, no?" Tawna asks with fear flashing through her eyes, "I- I'm g-g-gonna lose m-my l-leg?" She stutters as her lip begins to quiver.

"I'm sorry, Katawna," Natsu says looking down sadly, "There's no other option." He looks down to his sister and see tears welling up in her eyes, "Everything is gonna be okay, Buggy. I promise." Natsu says stroking her hair trying to sooth her.

"The most important thing is you're okay, Katawna," Gramps smiles, "It's never a good feeling of seeing one of my children hurt." He sighs, Natsu smiles and places a hand on her head and she leans closer to him and Happy crawls onto her lap next to Elie making the tired girl smile.

"I think we should leave Tawna to rest for the night," Erza says, "She will need to gain her strength back."

"Is there anything you need Child?" Gramps asks.

"I'm okay, thank you," Tawna says quietly.

"Night Tawna, we will see you tomorrow," Wendy smiles waving. The rest of the team waves goodbye and leave to room. Tawna feels Natsu wrap and arm around her shoulders pulling her in for a hug and both Exceeds cling to her neck.

"I'm so happy you are okay," He says quietly, "You scared me."

"I thought we were gonna lose you," Happy cries.

"I've never been so scared," Elie says through tears.

"I'm sorry," She says quietly hugging them back gripping the back of Natsu's vest tightly in her hands. Natsu smiles and wraps his scarf loosely around her neck.

"Don't be sorry, you couldn't control what happened." Natsu says softly, "The important thing is that you're safe now."

"I'm scared," Tawna admits with tears spilling over her cheeks once more. Natsu hold onto her tight rubbing her back.

"I know you are," He says softly, "But everything is going to work out for the best." Tawna nods softly and leans against her brother and falls asleep. Not long later Elie fell asleep snuggling as close as she could to Tawna. The poor thing has had a long day too. Then a soft knock is heard at the door.

"Gildarts?" Happy asks as the crash wizard enters the room.

"Sorry, she just fell asleep." Natsu says looking up.

"It's okay, I can see her tomorrow," Gildarts smiles looking to Tawna, "I actually came up here to talk to you, Natsu."

"Me?" He asks confused.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Gildarts smiles sitting in the chair next to the bed, "You handled this situation better than I ever would have thought you would."

"She was in so much pain, it hurt so much to watch it." Natsu says looking down, "I tried everything to keep her calm, even though I was terrified."

"She sure gave everyone a scare." Gildarts softly pats her head.

"I have never been so scared in my life." Natsu says, "No fight or battle could have ever prepared me to see my little sister under a pile rubble covered in blood. I can't believe I almost lost her."

"If anyone can get through this, it's Katawna." Gildarts says, "She's strong and definitely stubborn enough not to let this slow her down."

"Yeah," Natsu smiles, "That's for sure," Natsu subconsciously runs his fingers through her hair receiving a small sigh from Tawna.

"Natsu," The fire Dragon slayer looks up to Gildarts who is smiling, "You two are lucky to have each other."

* * *

 **A/N- I'm sorry! I was terrified to post this chapter. But everything will work out, I promise. Please review I wanna know your thoughts. I love you all.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- sorry this chapter is weak compared to the last one. But this is a short filler of after the incident. The next chapter will be the start of Tenrou.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Please Read!**

 **Following the event of last chapters, I'm guessing you all guessed that Tawna will not be on Tenrou Island. This means she will age in those 7 years. I do want Tawna to have a love interest. The romance part of this story will not take over the story. But I have three ways this story can go following the 7 year gap. I want you, my readers to vote on her love interest. The ways this story can go is  
Laxus- Fate, these two wizards have been brought into their lives for a reason.  
Sting- Arguing, 'hating' each other, but actually both have fallen hard in love.  
Rogue- Tawna would become his light. The one who keeps him from the shadows.**

 **Please vote in the reviews, or PM me your vote.**

 _The red sky darkens as the young girl runs through the thick forest. Her pink hair blows furiously behind her as her legs carry her small body through the rough terrain. Looking back, she loses her footing and tumbles to the ground, as the slow ring of a clock rings out._

 _DING… DONG!_

" _You really think you can beat me?" the dark figure behind her mutters as he closes in on the girl, "Your memories will be the end of you."_

" _Please, stop," The girl begs backing up as the dark figure approaches, "My memories are not for you to play with!"_

 _DING… DONG…_

" _Oh, but they are," the cloaked man grins with ancient scrawl appears around him, "The best memories are those the person doesn't want to re-live." The girl finds herself backing against a brick wall. Looking up she see the ticking hands of a clock, and her breath catches in her throat as the sound of the bell erupts through the air._

 _DING… DONG…DING…DONG…_

" _Get out of my head!" The girl shouts kicking her right leg towards the man. The man grins and stops before her outstretched foot. Before her eyes, ancient runes over her leg and as the furious wind picks up, the scrawl along with her leg blows away._

" _No," She gasps as blackness begins to swirl around her. The feelings of darkness and sorrow fill her heart._

" _Your memories are taking over," He sneers._

 _DING… DONG…_

" _A person's darkest memories," The man raises his sword above the girl's head._

 _DING… DONG…_

" _Will always be their down fall," He swings and brings the sword down onto the one-legged girl._

" _NO!" The girl screams._

"Tawna!"

" _NO… NO… NOOOO!"_

"Katawna!"

"AHH!" Tawna opens her eyes and her body shoots up. Her body caked in sweat and her chest heaving. She looks around franticly trying to take in her surroundings.

"Tawna," Natsu grabs on to her shoulders, "Tawna, look at me," He says bringing his terrified sister's attention to him.

"Natsu?" She asks breathing heavily, coming back to reality.

"It's okay," He soothes, "You were having a nightmare." Tawna takes a couple deep breaths and places her hand on her right leg. Her eyes widen when she realizes it is missing. She looks down to the blanket covering her lap, her leg stops at mid-thigh.

"No," She breaths, as the events of the day before flood her memories.

"Bugs?" Natsu sits on the side of her hospital bed looking at her. Tawna's lifts her eyes and her tired dark green eyes meets his own. Her lip begins to quiver and tears spill over her cheeks, "Oh, Buggy, come 'ere." He pulls her into a hug and lets her cry into his scarf.

"It… really… happened," The young Dragon Slayer grips her brother's vest as she cries into his shoulder.

"Shhh," Natsu places a hand on the back of her head, "Everything is gonna be okay, Bugs." He holds tight to his little sister as the reality of what has happened sets in. She's been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours, and it's a lot to take in. After a few minutes, Tawna's cries turn to sniffles and she leans back from Natsu.

"Sorry," She mumbles wiping her eyes with her long sleeve shirt.

"Buggy," Natsu sighs, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You have been through a lot, and this is something that's gonna take some getting used to." He places a soft hand on her head and hands Tawna her old stuffed dragon. A soft knock rings through the door of the hospital room. It slowly creaks open and gramps peeks around.

"TAWNA!" Happy and Elie fly in colliding with the girl.

"Thank goodness," Happy cries.

"We were so worried." Elie cries snuggling Tawna's neck.

"How's she doing?" Master ask entering the room.

"She had a rough wake up," Natsu says softly stroking his sister's head, "I think she has calmed down now."

"How are you feeling Tawna?" Gramps asks looking at the girl. She holds tight to her old dragon stuffie, burying her tear stained face into the top of it.

"I—it's a-a-a lot," Tawna stutters nervously, clutching the dragon tighter and scratching Happy and Elie behind their ears.

"I know," Gramps sighs, "A lot has happened in the last day, but from here on out, it should get better." Hearing those words brings a slight smile to Tawna's face. It's gonna be a difficult next couple of months for her.

"Good morning," Porlyusica states as she enters the room, "I can see the girl has already gain some color back into her face." She says getting straight to business, "How is your pain?"

"It not bad, but it's not good." Tawna says quietly looking down to the blanket over her lap.

"Over the next week, the pain will fade." Porlyusica says looking through the file the hospital gave her. "Once the stitches come out, you will be able to get your prosthetic. From there you can begin learning to walk."

"How long until then?" Tawna asks.

"With the healing potions, and I'm assuming Miss Wendy will add in her own healing sessions," Porlyusica states, "Maybe two weeks, but you will have to stay in the hospital for this week." Tawna's shoulders fall slightly. Natsu notices and places a hand on her shoulder.

"A week?" Tawna whines.

"Tawna," Natsu sighs, "You just lost your leg, it's not gonna heal in a day."

"I know, you much rather be in the guild, but this week will go by quick." Gramps states, "You have tons of people waiting to see you." Tawna's head perks up a little. "If you are up it, there is a couple people already here to see you."

"There is?" Tawna asks.

"Well, they kind of slept in the waiting room all night." Gramps sighs annoyed, "I told everyone to go home, and come see you today, but those three sure put up a fight." He says standing with Porlyusica, "Come on Natsu, you can give your team updates on her and get some food." Natsu looks worried to Tawna, not wanting to leave her.

"Go on Bro," Tawna smiles slightly, "I can hear yours and Happy's stomach from here, I'll be fine, I have Elie with me." Natsu nods and stands as well. Gramps opens the door and looks down the hall.

"You three can come in now," He sighs. Tawna's ears perks when she hears the sounds of quick food steps, and three bodies burst through the door.

"KATAWNA!" The Thunder Legion shout as the come to the side of her hospital bed, hugging her tightly.

"Easy, you three!" Gramps reprimands, "The girl just woke up!"

"Oh Tawna," Evergreen cries, "We were so worried about you."

"We were so scared!" Bixlow shouts followed by the echo of his babies.

" _Scared, scared!"_ His babies shout. Tawna smiles and pulls three people into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Tawna says quietly looking to Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen.

"How are you feeling, Katawna?" Freed asks as the three take seats on the side of the bed.

"Okay, I guess," She says looking down, squeezing her old stuffed dragon tighter. "It doesn't seem real."

"You're strong," Freed smiles. Tawna glances to Freed, who isn't sporting his usual jacket. One of his arms has a bandage wrapped around it. "Freed, what happened to your arm?" Freed Glances to his arm and smiles.

"I donated blood to you, Katawna." Freed smiles making Tawna's eyes widen in surprise.

"You gave blood to me?" She asks receiving a nod from the Runes mage.

"When Porlyusica said you needed blood, he didn't hesitate." Bixlow smiles.

"His hand was the first one in the air." Evergreen states stroking Elie's head. Tawna looks up to Freed and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, surprising the green haired mage. Freed takes a moment but hugs the injured girl back.

"Thank you, Freed." Tawna says smiling.

Outside in the waiting room, more members of the Fairy Tail guild pile in waiting their turn to visit their little Dragon Slayer. Gramps comes into the room and sighs deeply as he takes a seat next to Gildarts in the corner of the room.

"How she doin'?" Gildarts asks

"She seems she's doing okay," Gramps states, "But she's still in shock of what has happened." He sighs, looking to the Guild members around the room.

"It's going to take a lot to get used to," Gildarts nods, "It's ashamed that something like this happened to her." He shakes his head.

"I agree," Gramps nods, "Katawna is the last person who deserves this fate." A short while later a small messenger bird flies through the window.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov," The small blue bird sings, landing on the arm rest between him and Gildarts.

"Yes," Gramps nods to the small bird.

"I have located him, and he has agreed to stay put." The bird nods.

"Good," Gramps nods, "Here," He hands an envelope to the little bird, "Give this message to him. I'm sure I will get one back, I will be here all day."

"Will do, Sir," The bird nods taking the envelope in it's mouth and flies from the now crowded waiting room. Gramps leans back in his seat, but can feel Gildarts eyes on him.

"What?" Gramps huffs slightly turning away from the crash mage.

"You're telling him about Tawna, aren't you?" Gildarts smirks causing Gramps to sigh.

"If it was anyone else in this damn guild, the Boy wouldn't hear about it," He sighs, "But since it was Tawna, I feel like he should hear it from us."

"Are you gonna let him visit her?" Gildarts ask.

"I do not know yet," Gramps sighs, "If I do, I'll have to make sure no one else from the guild knows about it."

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you allow it," Gildarts nods leaning back in the chair awaiting his turn to visit Tawna.

Sometime later, the Thunder Legion comes out carrying the picture they took with the girl and hands it to Reedus to make copies. The members of the guild take turns to see Katawna, and Gramps stays in the waiting room, making sure his children behave. Each member comes out with pictures of their visit with the girl. Gramps looks to the copies of pictures that have been stacked next to and smiles seeing Tawna's smile get wider with every picture.

Flipping through the pictures he smiles seeing Tawna grinning widely being hugged between the Thunder Legion, and Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo grinning happily seeing she is okay. A picture of Lily hugging Tawna's neck with Gajeel with Elie on his head next to them. Each picture shows Tawna's relationship between each of the guild members. Some of Gramp's favorites is pictures of her and Wendy, Tawna and her whole team, and finally her, Natsu and Elie and Happy.

Gildarts opted to be one of the last to visit the girl for the day. Gramps joins him and they make their way to the small hospital room. Entering the small room, they find have interrupted the doctor checking on her leg.

"Oh, We are sorry," Gramps apologizes, going to step out of the room.

"It is all right," The doctor smiles, "I was just finishing." He smiles then glances to Katawna and Natsu, "Your leg is taking well to the procedure, being this young, you should be able to bounce back quickly. I will be back tomorrow to make sure no infection is forming, right now it looks good." The doctor nods and goes to leave the room.

Looking to Tawna, she looks sadly at her right leg, her fingers mess nervously with her loose black shorts. The leg stops at mid-thigh and is wrapped tightly with bandages. Natsu notices her sad look and places a hand on her head.

"It'll be okay," Natsu states, hoping to calm his little sister, so she doesn't start crying again.

"Please don't cry, Tawna." Happy says hugging Tawna's side.

"You're a strong Kid," Gildarts smiles. Tawna looks up to Gildarts and looks back down.

"I don't feel strong," She says sadly, pulling the blanket over her leg covering it.

"Don't say that, Kid," Gildarts says pulling up two chairs for him and Gramps, "The moment you get your prosthetic, you're gonna be up and running in no time." The comment made Tawna smile slightly.

"Tawna," Gramps states, "Do you have any information about that fight yesterday?" Tawna looks down trying to remember.

"I hit my head pretty hard," Tawna states, "It's coming back to me, slowly." She says trying to think.

"Don't push yourself," Elie says from the Dragon Slayer's lap.

"I know it was a member of Raven Tail, "Tawna states.

"It was Raven Tail!" Natsu shout angrily, "Those bastards are the ones who did this to you!"

"Natsu," Gildarts say standing and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Natsu fumes, "Those jerks, almost killed my little sister!"

"Natsu," Gramps says calmly, "We are trying to get to the bottom of this." Gramps looks back to Tawna, "Do you know the name of the wizard you were fighting?"

"I caught it a few times," Tawna states, "I think it was Karnik."

"It was," Elie speaks up, "His name was Karnik." Gramps and Gildarts look to each other.

"What a strange name," Gildarts states, "Carla told us a little of his magic, but she wasn't positive about it."

"It was a type of Runes Magic," Tawna states, "It was horrible." She says looking down to her lap, placing a hand on her chest where the ancient scrawl once was.

"Tawna," Gramps, "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

"No," Tawna states, "I need too." She says taking a deep breath. "At first, he used it like Freed. Creating barriers and using a sword without magic. But…" Tawna pauses, "he was able to connect his Rune Magic to my memories."

"How did he do that?" Natsu questions.

"I got hit with a spell," Tawna says placing her hand over her chest, "The moment the spell hit me, I got the most excruciating headache. It felt like my brain was about to explode."

"What kind of monster would use a person's memories?" Gildarts growls.

"A Raven Tail monster," Natsu hisses crossing his arms.

"He called me Squirt," Tawna says looking down, gripping the blanket on her lap.

"Huh?" Natsu says surprised.

"He called me Squirt, and I lost my temper." Tawna states, "He must have thought there was a memory behind the name, that's when I got hit with the spell."

"Then what happened?" Gramps asks

"Then he started taunting me," Tawna says with tears starting to fall, "Next thing I knew, he created Lightning Magic with the lacrama he was holding."

"He used your memories of Laxus against you," Gramps sighs.

"I'm gonna pumble this guy to a pulp!" Natsu growls.

"You will do nothing," Gramps snaps to the older Dragon Slayer.

"I kept up with the fight for a while," Tawna states, "But my leg was burned earlier in the fight, so I got to a point when I couldn't dodge his attacks anymore." Tawna wipes the tears from her face, "I got knocked down, and that's when Wendy tried to come help. I saw he aimed an attack at Wendy, and I got up and pushed her out of way, taking the hit." Tawna says with tears streaming down her face, and a hand placed on her amputated leg, "That's when I was thrown into the clocktower."

"Katawna," Gramps says placing a hand on her arm, "We are gonna find this guy."

"Don't waste your time on him," Tawna states.

"What?!" Natsu shouts, "Tawna, this guy almost killed you!" Natsu states surprised.

"He's not worth it," Tawna snaps, "He's a coward, the moment the tower collapsed he ran. He's not worth our time."

"You almost died!" Natsu states.

"Trust me, Natsu I know." Tawna says crossing her arms, "I have the missing leg to prove it."

"Knock it off," Gildarts says bopping Natsu in the head, "Tawna, if you say he isn't worth our time, then he's not worth it"

"I'm still gonna give this information to my spy in Raven Tail," Gramps states, "Just to get more information on the guy." Tawna nods and hold Elie close to her body. Gramps looks to his watch and jumps from the chair. "It's getting late, we should let you be for the night."

"Good to see ya, Kid," Gildarts smiles musing up her hair, "Let's go Natsu," He says wrapping his arm around his neck pulling the Dragon Slayer with him.

"Hey, but…" Natsu tries to object.

"Natsu," Gramps laughs, "Go home for the night. Katawna will be fine."

"Fine," Natsu sighs giving in, "Let's go Happy, let's go make the house 'Tawna proof'"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheers.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tawna complains making her brother laugh.

"Night Tawna," Natsu laughs hugging her.

"Sleep tight!" Happy smiles hugging around her neck and then hugging Elie. The two exit through the window, then Gramps and Gildarts exit through the door. Closing the door to her room the two men make their way down the hall.

"When is he supposed to be here?" Gildarts ask looking down to Master.

"About an hour," Gramps states.

"How much did you actually tell him?" Gildarts asks.

"I didn't give him any details," Gramps states, "But I didn't beat around the bush either. I told him Tawna got severely injured on a mission and lost her leg."

"How did he react?" Gildarts asks as they exit the small Magnolia hospital.

"He is worried about the child, "Gramps sighs, "Before I told him he could visit, he was asking if he could."

"Well," Gildarts sighs looking up to the clear night sky, "I think Tawna will be happy to see him."

"I do to," Gramps nods, "She doesn't show it, but I know she misses him." Gramps says as the two men start to head to their homes for the night.

Back Tawna's hospital room, Elie sits on the girl's lap with a book in her hands.

"At… bat… cat…rat," Elie reads.

"Good job," Tawna smiles, turning the page in the small book, "Before you know it, you're gonna be reading books."

"Aye!" Elie smiles making Tawna laugh.

"You have been hanging around Happy too much," Tawna giggles.

"It's hard not to," Elie pouts, "He's always worrying about me," The little calico huffs crossing her arms

"Welcome to my life," Tawna laughs, "Natsu has always been that way to me, but…" She places a hand on her right leg, "I have a feeling after this, he's not gonna let me out of his sight."

"It won't be that bad," Elie smiles.

"You'll be surprised," Tawna says cringing as she adjusts her sitting position.

"Are you hurting?" Elie asks concerned.

"A little," Tawna breathes, "What is left of my leg is very sore, and I should have had Wendy heal my cracked ribs while she was here earlier." She sighs.

"Do you need anything?" Elie asks eager to help, making the girl smile.

"I'm fine," Tawna smiles throwing her hair into a messy ponytail, when there's a knock heard at the door.

"Katawna?" A nurse peeks her head into room.

"Yeah," Tawna says turning her head to the door.

"How are feeling tonight?" she smiles.

"I'm doing okay," Tawna says honestly .

"That's good, I came to check to see if you are still awake," The nurse smiles, "I know you had a lot of visitors today, but are you for one more?"

"Sure," Tawna shrugs.

"Good," The cheery nurse grins, "I'll go get 'em." She says leaving the small room.

"I'll put the book away," Elie says flying to the pile of books Levy left the dragon slayer next to the bed. Placing the book on the top, the tower come unstable and tumbles to the ground. "Ahh!" Elie squeaks as books cover her.

"Elie," Tawna sighs looking to the mess on the floor.

"Opps," Elie blushes popping out of the pile of books.

"I get crushed by clock tower and you get crushed by a book tower," Tawna smiles as Elie climbs back onto the bed. Another knock sounds at the door.

"Come in!" Tawna shouts trying to pick up a few books, she can get from the bed.

"Tawna, stop it, I'm cleaning it. I made the mess." Elie says grabbing books from the girl that are larger than she is.

"Elie, I'm not useless, I'm just legless." Tawna groans.

"Squirt," A deep voice echoes from the door way. Tawna's eyes widen hearing the familiar voice. Turning to the door, she surprised to see the tall blonde standing there.

"Laxus?" Tawna gasps in shock seeing him standing in the room. Laxus walks in and sits in the chair next to the young mage. Not even hesitating, Tawna hugs the lightning mage. Catching him by surprise, it takes a moment until he hugs the pre-teen back.

"What the hell happened to you," Laxus asks releasing the girl from the hug. Tawna leans back, wiping few tears from her eyes.

"I don't understand, why are you here?" Tawna asks smiling.

"I'm here, cause I was worried about you," Laxus states crossing his arms, "The old man barely told me anything. Now, what the hell happened?"

"Gramps told you?" Tawna asks surprised receiving a nod from the Lightning Mage.

"All he told me was that you got hurt and lost you leg," Laxus raises an eyebrow, "I know you are avoiding the question, what happened?" Tawna looks down to her blanket cover remnant of a leg and sighs.

"I got crushed," Tawna says looking down.

"You got what?" Laxus asks with his eyes widening in shock.

"I got hit in a fight, and I got thrown into a burning building," Tawna sighs, "Then it collapsed. I don't remember much after that."

"Damn, Squirt," Laxus shakes his head in unbelief.

"It was scary," Elie says quietly peeking out from behind Tawna's arm Laxus raises his eyebrow and glance to Tawna.

"This is Elie," Tawna says placing a hand on the small calico's head, "She saw it happen," Tawna sighs, "I don't know what my leg looked like, but from what Elie, and everyone else told me, it wasn't pretty."

"How are you feelin'?" Laxus asks looking back to Tawna.

"I'm okay," Tawna sighs, "It's a lot to take in." Tawna feels a large hand place on her head.

"Knowing how stubborn you are," Laxus laughs, "You're not gonna let something like this keep ya down for long."

"Thanks, Laxus," Tawna smiles, "I have to wait until I get my stitches out, but I can get a prosthetic."

"Then, the guild won't be able to keep you still," Laxus laughs receiving a shove from the girl, "But I'm relived your okay."

"Thanks," Tawna smiles, reaching over on the side table grabbing the camera, "Come here, I'm getting pictures with everyone who visits me." Laxus raises an eyebrow to the girl making her laugh, "Please, for me." Tawna please.

"Fine," Laxus sighs, "Only because you're missing a limb," Laxus sits on the edge of the bed and actually smiles for their picture. Tawna pulls him in for one more hug before he leaves.

"Thank you, Laxus," Tawna smiles, "I missed you."

"Missed ya too, Squirt," Laxus pulls back and pats her head, "Next time I see you, you better be kicking some butt." He says standing.

"Don't worry, I'll be kicking butt in no time," Tawna smiles, "Travel safely, Laxus," She wave as he opens the door of her small room.

"See ya around, Squirt," He nods, "Get well soon." And with those words, he is gone.

"He's not mean like a lot of people in the guild make him out to be," Elie says curling up on Tawna's lap.

"He's just a big teddy bear," Tawna smiles as she lays down to sleep.

* * *

The week Katawna had to stay in the hospital goes by quick. Thanks to the members of the guild, she constantly has visitors to keep her company and keep her occupied.

"Ready, Bugs," Natsu grins entering the small hospital room. Tawna sits with her leg hanging of the bed, a pair of crutches leaning against the bed. She places a hand on her bandaged leg. "Bugs," Natsu repeats once more.

"People are gonna stare," Tawna says sadly.

"People aren't gonna stare," Natsu says placing a hand on her head.

"Yes, they are." Tawna sighs, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"If anyone looks at you weird I'll punch them in the face," Natsu laughs, "Let's go, Elie is already at the guild. Everyone is waiting for us." He kneels in front of her, letting her climb on his back.

"I'll get your crutches," Happy smiles holding the crutches in his blue paws. Natsu stands holding his little sister on his back and begin their trek to the guild. Outside, there isn't many people out, but Tawna hides her face in Natsu's shoulder not wanting to see people stares. Natsu, knowing his sister's nervousness, he hurries to the guild as quick as he can.

Approaching the guild hall, Natsu's ears can catch the cheers and celebrations of their guild mate beyond the door. Pushing open the door, the members of Fairy Tail go quiet. Tawna looks up and sees all eyes on her.

"WELCOME HOME KATAWNA!" Tawna's fellow guild mates shout in glee seeing their little dragon slayer home. The cheers of her guild family brings a smiles to Tawna's face. Elie flies over from Gajeel and Lily's table, joining her best friend, landing on her head. Natsu walks in and places Tawna in their team's booth and the guild goes into their celebration.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry if this chapter was lame, but next chapter will pick things up a bit. Please review and let me know your vote! I will keep the vote going for a little while.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- You all are killing me with sweetness with all your reviews. I never in a million years would have thought this story would be where it is today. I just want to thank all me readers for supporting it.**

 **Right now, with the votes we do have a clear winner! But I am not going to let it be known until a little bit later! I'm excited for who you guys voted for. I can do a lot with this story. I will say this, you guys must be sticking with the Dragneels falling for Blondes theme. Ooooo! That gives away a little that puts it between the two blondes! Have fun speculating!**

 **Sorry this took a little longer, classes started so it's gonna be at least once a week update schedule now. It just depends on my homework situation.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Cleo9427: I have gotten the question why I had Tawna lose her leg. And From the beginning I knew that she was gonna get hurt somehow. I wrote that chapter, I do not know how many times. I felt her losing her leg is gonna be great character development.**

 **1: When I first starting writing, I had not seen RWBY, but I actually fell in love with that series a few months ago. Yang is one of my favorite characters from RWBY. I love how strong Yang is I knew I wanted Tawna to be like her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"Oi, Calico!" Gajeel shouts crossing his arms.

"What?" Tawna grins looking to her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Get of the damn counter!" Gajeel snaps looking at the one-legged girl standing on the bar putting something away.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Tawna grins turning on her crutches, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Like hell you do," Gajeel states, "Yer standin' on the bar with a busted leg!"

"First, my leg is more than busted, it's missing," She states pointing to her missing right leg, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I'm not gonna fall. Everyone needs to stop babying me." Tawna says rolling her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be watchin' ya," Gajeel rolls is eyes, "If yer brother finds out I let ya fall off the counter, he's gonna have a fit."

"You can handle my brother," Tawna laughs, "Heck, I could probably kick his butt with one leg. Trust me, Natsu is the one you have to worry about."

"KATAWNA DRAGNEEL!" Mira shouts angrily from the door of the guild, with Lucy following close behind.

"AHH!" Tawna and Gajeel yell as Tawna quickly jumps into Gajeel's arms, both shaking.

"She's the one we have to worry about," Tawna stutters.

"What are you doing?" Mira glares at the Small Dragon Slayer.

"I…um…I" Tawna stutters, "Oh look Gajeel, Lily and Elie need us!"

"Yer right, let's go!" Gajeel stutters and the two run off to their exceeds table.

"She needs to be careful," Mira sighs to Lucy as the celestial wizard takes a seat at the bar.

"You'd never would have thought she lost her leg two weeks ago," Lucy laughs, "She's just tired of everyone fretting over her."

"Tawna has always been like that," Mira smiles, "She has always pushed away help, especially when it's Natsu."

"Speaking of Natsu," Lucy says looking around, "Where is he?"

"He's on a job," Tawna says coming up to the bar next to the celestial mage.

"That's surprising," Lucy states, as Tawna carefully climbs onto the bar stool, "He has been attached to your hip for two weeks."

"I'm glad he's gone," Tawna sighs, "I can't do anything without him fussing over me."

"He does it because he cares, Tawna." Mira smiles placing a cup of ice in front of the young mage.

"I know, "Tawna sighs, "I'm tired of being treated like I'm incapable of doing anything."

"It will get better," Lucy smiles, "It's only been two weeks." The doors of the guild fly open and Porlyusica and another tall man, carrying a long box enter the guild. The healer strides over to Tawna at the bar catching the young girl's attention.

"Come along, Katawna," Porlyusica states passing by the dragon slayer and to the stairs.

"But Natsu isn't here yet," Tawna states climbing off the stool, adjusting her crutches.

"Not my problem," The heal states and continues up the stairs with the man. Tawna sighs and crutches over to the stairs. Looking up to the stairs, Tawna sighs annoyed.

"The one time I need Natsu," Tawna mumbles then glances over to Elie, "Elie, can you help me?"

"Are you sure," The little calico says flying to her Dragon Slayer, "I'm 'fraid I'm going to drop you,"

"You're not gonna drop me," Tawna smiles.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Elie looks down.

"I'll carry you," Lily flies over meeting Tawna and her small exceed.

"Thanks, Lily," Tawna smiles as he picks her up and easily flies her up to the second story.

"It's not a problem, Katawna," Lily nods setting her down. As Lily flies back to Gajeel's table, the guild doors fling open once more.

"That was a great job, wasn't it Happy?" Natsu boast entering the guild.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheers.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts from the second floor, "Hurry, Porlyusica is here."

"How did you get up those stairs!" Natsu shouts back, making Tawna roll her eyes as him and Happy walk to the staircase.

"Lily helped me, hurry!" Tawna shouts disappearing into the infirmary with Natsu and Happy not far behind.

"She is getting her leg?" Lucy asks looking to the she demon behind the bar.

"I think so," Mira smiles.

"I would have thought she would be more excited," Lucy says glancing up to the second floor.

"I've noticed Tawna has gotten really self-conscious about her leg," Mira sighs.

"Now that you mention it," Lucy thinks, "I have notice she's only here or at her and Natsu's house. She doesn't go many other places."

"Maybe this leg will make thing better," Mira states looking up to the second floor.

Up in the infirmary, Tawna sits with her leg outstretched on the bed letting Porlyusica check things over.

"Well, everything looks as it should," Porlyusica states, "This is Dr. Gerald, he specializes in prosthetic limb of wizards."

"Good to meet you, Katawna." The tall doctor smiles shaking her hand, "The leg we have for you today, is just your basic Connection Prosthetic."

"Connection Prosthetic?" Tawna asks confused, glancing at an equally is not more confused Natsu.

"It uses Connection Magic," Dr. Gerald, "It can connect to your nerves and you will be able to move the leg yourself." He explains as he pulls out the shiny metal leg.

"That's cool!" Natsu grins.

"It's shiny!" Happy cheers, eyes sparking looking at the artificial leg.

"This is a basic one," Dr. Gerald says placing the leg in front of Katawna, who stares at it speechless. "Once you get used to having a prosthetic and you can walk, run, and jump with little to no issue, we can replace this one with one you can focus your magic through."

"My magic?" Tawna asks looking up.

"Yep," The doctor smiles, "You will be able to use your magic through that leg, as if it was your real leg. It will come in handy when you can take missions again." He hands the leg to Katawna, who just holds it, unsure what to do with it. "I heard you are very talented with magic. Connection Magic is very simple to do, you should have no problem preforming this spell. Go ahead and slide the leg on."

Katawna places the leg at the right thigh and slides it on. Looking at the leg, she still feels self-conscious about it. It's a normal artificial leg, it has toes, a foot, ankle, and a knee. All the parts she is missing.

"Good," Dr. Gerald smiles, "Now, I want you to place a hand on each side of the leg where it connects to you, and focus your magic energy on connecting your nerves to the leg." Tawna nods and places her hands on the cool metal. She focuses her magic all to the leg, directing the connection of leg to her nerves. Two magic circles appear on either side of the leg and a sound of a click echoes. As the connection happened, Tawna's eyes widen in surprise.

"I think you did it, Tawna," Elie grins widely from Tawna's shoulder.

"I think I did," Tawna says surprised, It doesn't feel like her old leg, but it's a weird sensation.

"How does it feel, Bugs?" Natsu asks.

"It's strange," Tawna says quietly, "My body knows there something there, but it can't feel anything, cause it's metal."

"Well done, Katawna." Dr. Gerald smiles, "I know it feels weird, but you will get used to it. I want you now to try and move the foot." Tawna looks the foot, in her mind telling it to move. Her's, Natsu's, Happy's, and Elie's eyes widen when the foot and toes begin to move.

"I moved it," Tawna says surprised.

"Well done," Doctor says clapping his hands, "Now, your body needs to have an adjusting period to the leg. I want you to keep moving your ankle, foot, toes, and knee, to get your body used to it. We will have therapy few days a week, and hopefully we can have you walking assisted by crutches in a couple weeks." He says receiving a nod from Tawna. "Before I go, I want to see if we can get you standing. Natsu, if you could get on one side of her to help support her."

Natsu nods and comes to the side of the bed. Tawna turns carefully, using her hands to help lift and assist her leg over the side of the bed. She slides herself to the end of the bed and place her feet on floor. With Natsu's help, she pushes off the bed. Struggling to catch her balance, she leans against her brother to gain stability.

"Okay, Katawna, I want you to start putting some weight on the leg," Gerald says. Tawna nods and slowly tries to distribute her weight between her legs. Her knee weakens under the weight and it begins to shake slightly.

"Ah," Tawna gasps as the knee buckles and Natsu catches her before she falls. Resting some of her weight on Natsu, she stands straight again.

"Okay, you can sit down," Dr. Gerald nods as Natsu helps Tawna back onto the bed, "It will take a while to get used to. When you begin walking there may be a limp for a short while, but over time it will fade." He says. Dr. Gerald and Porlyusica bid their goodbyes leaving the Dragneels alone with their exceeds. Natsu turns and looks to his little sister. Tawna's hand runs along the metal, she almost looks sad.

"Bugs?" Natsu asks gaining her attention. Tawna jumps slightly at the sound of his voice, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tawna lies. She grabs her crutches and heads to the door, "Let's go," she says quietly. Natsu decides not to push his curiosity any further and follows her to the door.

"Come on," Natsu says kneeling in front of his sister, "I'll carry you down the stairs," Tawna nods and carefully climbs onto his back, handing her a crutch to each Happy and Elie. Coming down the stairs, Tawna feels the eyes of her guild members on her, but she tries to push away her insecurities. Natsu takes Tawna to the table their team has decided to resign at along with a few other members of the guild.

"Tawna," Wendy smiles, scooting over in her seat, giving her best friend enough room to sit and to elevate her leg on the bench.

"How'd it go, Kid?" Gray asks sitting across from the girl next to Juvia who is trying to gain his attention.

"Good," Tawna says placing a hand on the leg, "It's just strange,"

"I sure it will get better with time, Tawna," Erza encourages the girl.

"I know," Tawna states, "It just feels weird. I know there is something there now, and I can move it, but it cannot feel anything with it."

"It will take some time," Lucy smiles to Tawna, "You'll be running around in no time."

"Causing just as much trouble as you did before," Natsu laughs placing a hand on his sister's head.

"She'll probably cause more trouble," Gray adds laughing.

"Gray, Darling that is not very nice," Juvia states holding onto Gray's arm.

"It's okay, Juvia," Tawna smiles, "He's probably right." She says making the small group laugh.

* * *

The next week goes by seamlessly. Tons of jobs are being taken due to the S-class trial quickly approaching. Every day, while Natsu and Happy were on missions, Tawna was up in the infirmary working hard in physical therapy.

Lucy sits at the bar talking to Mira when the young Dragon Slayer exits the infirmary upstairs. Lucy looks up to the stairs and see Tawna. Instead of crutching down the stairs, she hands her crutches to Elie and slides down on the banister.

"Tawna!" Lucy shouts as the girl lands at the bottom, making the girl laugh. Tawna adjusts her tall socks, she has started wearing since she got her new leg, and Elie hands her crutches back and she move over to her team mate.

"Calm down," Tawna grins. The Dragon Slayer's mood has been slowly getting brighter, and back to normal. As she gains more mobility, the guild sees her start goofing off and joking around like she did before the accident. "It's quicker than crutching down."

"Carla is right," Lucy shakes her head, "You are reckless."

"You're just now realizing this?" Tawna giggles as Natsu sprints by with Happy by his side.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouts.

"Wait, if you're going on a job, take me with you!" Lucy shouts turning in her seat.

"Sorry, it's solo mission season!" Natsu shouts running straight into Gray. The two shout at each other for a moment before they go their separate ways. A wave of members of the guild take jobs and run out of the guild hall.

"What is going on," Lucy asks watching her fellow guild mates, "Why is everyone going crazy,"

"You'll found out tomorrow," Tawna laughs, "Come on Elie," She states hobbling over to Wendy and Lisanna's table.

"Hi Tawna," Wendy smiles as she comes over to sit with them.

"How's Therapy," Lisanna asks smiling to the pink haired pre-teen.

"It's okay," Tawna sighs, "I can stand without support now, but walking isn't going very well." Tawna looks down sadly and places a hand on her metal leg.

"You took a couple steps today," Elie says standing next to Carla on the table.

"Don't worry, Tawna," Wendy smiles, "It'll get easier."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me, I'm just waiting for it to happen," Tawna sighs, "So what were you guys talking about." She says trying to change the subject.

"We were talking about Carla's clairvoyance," Lisanna smiles.

"It seems that I have gained some control over it," Carla grins from the table.

"Really," Lisanna grins leaning forward against the table, "You can tell the future?"

"Yep," Carla nods.

"That's amazing!" Wendy cheers.

"Can you tell me which guy in the guild is gonna be my future husband?" Lisanna smiles.

"I'm afraid I'm not that advance yet," Carla laughs.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Lizzy," Tawna laughs, "But I don't think the guys in this guild are husband material."

"Give them a couple years," Lisanna smiles, "They'll calm down."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tawna smirks crossing her arms then looking back to Carla.

"How much control do you have over it?" Elie asks looking to her fellow exceed.

"I may not be able to see far enough ahead to see whose marring who, but I may be able to predict something sooner," Carla answers looking around the guild hall, "There, keep an eye on Macao," She says pointing to the older wizard, "I predict any moment now, Wakaba is going to walk up to him and start talking about the young members of the guild."

"Let's see," Lisanna and Wendy say placing their concentration to the dark-haired wizard. While Tawna turns her attention to her book. Soon after Wakaba walks up and leans on Macao's table.

"Hey, what shaking old-timer," Wakaba smiles.

"Hey, Pal," Macao smiles putting down his newspaper.

"You were right!" Wendy squeals.

"Shh," Lisanna shushes, "We can't hear what they are saying."

"It's getting to that time of year again," Wakaba states setting next to his old friend.

"Yeah," Macao smiles, "It really takes me back to the good old day."

"You're telling me, we were full of spunk back then." Wakaba laughs.

"But these kids now sure out something," Macao smiles.

"Especially their derriere's" Wakaba smirks.

"What, no way!" Macao shouts, "I'm trying to raise a kid, I don't have time to be checking out butts."

"Oh that's right you're a leg man," Wakaba smirks.

"Wow you were right," Wendy laughs nervously after eavesdropping on the two's conversation.

"Yeah," Lisanna grins, "But you should have told us it would be so creepy."

"I could have told you guys that," Tawna laughs putting down her book.

"Well you do hang around those two often," Carla states.

"I'm still impressed, Carla." Wendy grins to her exceed.

"You're so smart Carla," Elie grins to her friend.

"Oh Elie," Carla smiles, "I have some old clothes that may fit you."

"Really!" Elie shouts excited, "I would love them."

"Good," Carla smiles placing a paw on Elie's small head.

"Tawna," Wendy grins, "Wanna have a sleepover tonight?"

"Sure," Tawna grins to her best friend, "Natsu is probably going to be home late anyways," She says as the they slide out of the booth.

"You never had a sleepover with me when we were little," Lisanna states handing Tawna her crutches

"Sorry, Lizzy," Tawna laughs, "But Mira scared me back then. I couldn't imagine spending the night in the same house as her." She giggles.

"Now that I think about it," Lisanna laughs, "I don't blame you. Now you two have fun tonight."

"We will," Wendy grins as the two girls wave and walk and crutch to the bar.

"I don't get it," Lucy states looking to the rest of the bar as the two girls approach, "Why is half the guild so concerned about missions, then the others are screwing around in the guild."

"Don't worry Lucy," Tawna laughs, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Where are you two off to?" Mira grins.

"Sleepover," Tawna smiles, "When Natsu comes back, tell him I'm with Wendy and I'll see him tomorrow morning before Gramp's announcement."

"Will do," Mira smiles, "don't stay up too late tonight."

The two girls and their exceeds bid good-bye to the guid and make their way to the girl's dorm. While Carla gathers her old clothes for Elie, Tawna and Wendy gather the junk food and take a spot on the floor.

"Tawna, look!" Elie cheers flying out to her and Wendy, "It fits!" Elie land showing off one of her new outfits. A small blue and white shirt and skirt.

"It looks good on you Elie," Tawna grins.

"You look like a little sailor." Wendy smiles.

"Thanks," Elie blushes.

"And there is more where that came from," Carla grins landing next to Elie.

"This is so nice," Tawna grins falling back onto her back with her hands behind her head.

"Natsu has been getting on your nerves, huh?" Wendy laughs.

"Don't get me wrong," Tawna says sitting back up, "I know him and Happy mean well, but they are suffocating me."

"They care about you," Carla adds.

"I know," Tawna smiles, "But I'm glad it's solo mission season. It means I get some time for myself. Though I wish I could go out on single missions." She says placing a hand on her stocking covered fake leg.

"What is going on in the guild?" Wendy asks, "What is solo mission season?"

"It's the week leading up to the announcement of the S-Class trial." Tawna smiles.

"What's the trial?" Carla asks setting next to Elie.

"Gramps picks a handful of wizards from the guild to participate and compete for the title of S-Class." Tawna explains, "Whoever wins gets promoted to S-Class."

"That's why some members have been going crazy with the missions," Carla nods, sharing half of her toaster pastry with Elie.

"Yup," Tawna nods, "Natsu has been going crazy. He really want's S-Class. If Natsu actually takes this seriously, he could get it." Tawna sighs.

"Tawna, you sound kind of bummed," Carla states.

"I really wanted to try to get in the trial this year," Tawna sighs, "Not necessarily to win S-Class but, just to get the chance to participate."

"I'm sure you will be at the top of the list for next year," Wendy smiles trying to cheer up her friend.

"Thanks Wendy," Tawna smiles. Wendy smirks and grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it at Tawna.

"Hey!" Tawna laughs.

"Wendy!" Carla reprimands, causing Elie and Tawna to laughs.

"Enough S-Class talk," Wendy smirks, "Now tell me, who is this boy you met that Cana told me about."

"Uggg!" Tawna groans, "Cana can't keep anything to herself."

"So, what's the story?" Wendy nudges.

"It was nothing," Tawna laughs, "It was the day we got dragged into Edolas. I was wondering around in the rain and came across this boy who was soaking wet. All I did was give him my umbrella and used my magic to dry him off. Then we went our separate ways. I didn't even get his name."

"Maybe you'll see him again," Wendy laughs.

"Not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind, he was kind of cute." Tawna laughs, "But seeing him again probably is slim to none."

"This is not appropriate talk for two girls." Carla snaps.

"Calm down," Elie laughs, "We all know you have a thing for Happy, you just don't want to admit it."

"I do not have a thing for that Tom Cat!" Carla snaps causing all the girls to laugh.

It had been a while since they have had a sleepover, Tawna hadn't smiled or laughed this much since the accident. It's nice getting take her mind off her leg and therapy and enjoy the night.

* * *

The guild was full and bustling in the morning. Everyone is gathered around the stage waiting for Gramps S-Class announcement. Tawna has found herself next to her brother in the crowd. Natsu can't stay still he is so excited.

"Natsu calm down," Tawna laughs watching her brother.

"Yeah Buddy," Happy smiles, "You got this."

"Yeah," Elie grins floating next to Tawna's head, "You worked hard." The curtain to the stage begins to rise and the members begin to cheer. Standing on the stage is Gramps, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts.

"It's time for Fairy Tail's time-honored tradition once again." Gramps starts, "I will not announce the entrees for this year's S-Class Promotion Trial!" The guild cheers with excitement.

"So this is why everyone has been acting crazy!" Lucy shouts putting the pieces together.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouts erupting in flames.

"Bro," Tawna laughs at her brother's excitement, "Cool it, I can't hear." She says adjusting her crutches.

"Please be quiet everyone!" Erza shouts from the stage.

"Shut up and let the Master talk," Gildarts states gaining the rest of the guild's attention back to the stage.

"The trial will take place on our guild's sacred ground, Tenrou Island." Gramps states proudly.

"Tenrou," Tawna says with her eyes sparking, "No way, that is so cool!"

"The strength that you possess inside," Gramps starts, "your character, and your hearts. These are what I considered while making my selection. I have chosen eight participants for this year's trial!" The guild goes quiet awaiting the names, "Natsu Dragneel,"

"Thank you, sir," Natsu smirks.

"Yeah!" Tawna cheers dropping her crutches and hugging her brother, "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah you got this in the bag, Buddy!" Happy smiles.

"Go Natsu!" Elie cheers flying in circles.

"Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Locksar, Elfman, Can Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Met Rider." Gramps says proudly finishing the names and the guild erupts in cheers for their fellow wizards.

"I get it," Lucy smiles, "Everyone was working their butts off in hope that the master would pick them,"

"Good luck you guys!" Wendy cheers, "I know you can do it."

"There is one more name!" Gramps shouts gaining the attention of the guild once more, "There was originally nine participant this year, but due to some unfortunate circumstances, this wizard will not be able to compete this year. But this wizard is guaranteed a spot in next year's trial." Gramps pauses momentarily looking into the crowd, "Katawna Dragneel."

"What?" Tawna gasps turning to look to the stage in shock, "Me?" That guild erupts in cheers once more and Tawna feels herself being lifted.

"Yeah, Buggy!" Natsu cheers hoisting her up onto one of his shoulders.

"I hope you will be strong enough to compete next year," Gramps nods.

"Don't worry," Tawna grins from Natsu's shoulder, "I'll be stronger than ever." As the cheers around them begin to die and Natsu sets Tawna on the ground, and Gramps begins to speak once more.

"Even though eight wizards were chosen, only one will emerge an S-Class wizard!" Gramps states, "The trial will begin in one week's time, so you better prepare yourselves."

"each of the participants will all choose a partner," Mira grins.

"Your partners must be a member of Fairy Tail, and they cannot be an S-Class wizard." Erza adds.

"We will reveal all the particular details when we arrive at the island, but do note, you will have to get past Erza to claim victory." Gramps adds causing the guild to shriek in fear.

"And I will be doing my very best to help weed out the rest of you," Mira grins innocently making the guild shriek more.

"Wow," Tawna laughs, "They're not messing around this year."

"Quit you belly aching," Gildarts smiles, "the three of us had to go through this trial, it's only fair you get to too."

"Yeah," Natsu shouts, "I finally get to fight Old Man Gildarts!" He cheers.

"That's not good news!" Gray shouts.

"This amount of money I would pay to see Gildarts pumble Natsu into the ground," Tawna whispers giggling to Elie.

"The eight participants I named earlier and their partners will meet at the port of Hargeon one week from today. So, get to work." Gramps states and leaves the stage. The guild begins to disperse to their separate tables and bar stools. Natsu, Tawna, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Elfman and Lisanna, Wendy, and the three exceeds all have taken seat at a long table near the door.

"Man," Gray states, "They are really setting the bar high this year."

"I'm actually surprised none of you have been chosen before for this thing," Lucy smiles.

"this is my year," Natsu boasts, "I'm ready for the big time! S-CLASS HERE I COME!" He shouts spewing fire from his mouth.

"Stop it," Tawna elbows him in the ribs, "We don't need you burning down the guild." She laughs.

"Have you guys thought about whose your partners are going to be?" Lucy asks, "It looks like Freed and Bixlow are partners, they might be a hard team to beat."

"Way to be encouraging," Happy pokes fun at his favorite blonde.

"I'm taking my little Buddy," Natsu grins, "Right, Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheers with fish in his mouth.

"Should have seen that coming," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"Hey that's no fair!" Elfman shouts, "If this turns out to be some kind of foot race, having a partner who can fly is an unfair advantage."

"so that would mean Freed and Bixlow would be unfair too," Tawna smirks, "Freed can use Runes to make wings and Bix can have his babies fly him."

"Oh shut it," Elfman pouts.

"I'm okay with the cat," Gray smirks, "If this turns out to be some sort of fight, he would be at a disadvantage."

"I'm sitting right here, I can here you." Happy pouts.

"It's okay Happy," Elie smiles, "You're not completely useless in a fight."

"Thanks," Happy states, "I think." The cat stands up on the table and throws his fist in the air, "I'm going to be the one making Natsu a S-Class wizard!"

"Yeah," Natsu shouts, "There's no breaking up our team!"

"Let's go, Pal!" Happy cheers.

"Screw all this talking, we got training to do!" Natsu shouts as him and Happy sprint out of the guild.

"Wait!" Tawna shouts turning around, "How am I gonna get home!" but it was too late, Natsu and Happy were long gone. Tawna turns around and sighs glancing to Elie. "looks like we are hobbling home."

"I'll fly you home later," Lily's deep voice echoes jumping onto the table.

"Really?" Tawna's eyes light up, "Thank you!"

"Not a problem," Lily says taking a seat next to Elie, "I'm happy to help."

"I think I'm gonna drop out of the competition," Juvia says fidgeting in her seat.

"but why?" Wendy asks concerned.

"I'd rather be somebody's partner," Juvia mumbles.

"I bet she rather be Gray's partner," Tawna smirks.

"You're yelling me." Gray sighs annoyed, "I already have a partner."

"Really, who?" Lucy questions as someone walks up to the table.

"Hey, long time no see," Loke smiles greeting the table.

"You're using one of my spirits!" Lucy shout causing the rest of the table to laugh.

"Loke!" Tawna cheers.

"We worked this out a year ago," Gray smiles.

"Sorry for the late notice Lucy," Loke smirks, "But I'm gonna have to suspend my contract for a little bit."

"Umm sure," Lucy stutters.

"Hey Kid," Loke smiles to Tawna, "I heard what happened, how's the new leg treating ya?"

"I'm doing okay," Tawna smiles, "I can stand, but walking is a bit difficult." She shrugs.

"Hey, Tawna," Lucy smiles looking over to the girl, "Who would have you picked as your partner if you could have competed this year?"

"Wendy, of course!" Tawna smiles.

"What!" Wendy shouts in shock making her best friend laugh from across the table.

"You better get used to the idea," Tawna smirks, "You're gonna be my partner for next year trials. We are gonna kill it next year."

"Yeah!" Wendy cheers.

The rest of the day went quick, most of the participants have been paired off. Including Levy and surprisingly Gajeel, Elfman and Evergreen, and Juvia and Lisanna.

"Thanks again, Lily," Tawna smiles as her Elie wave goodbye to their friend.

"You're welcome, you ladies have a nice night." Lily nods and flies back to the guild hall. Tawna looks up to sky as the snow float peacefully to the ground. Looking to their small home, Tawna notices Natsu sitting out near the cliff.

"You go inside and help Happy with dinner," Tawna smiles to Elie, "I'll be in, in a minute."

"Aye!" Elie grins and flies into the house. Tawna carefully crutches over to Natsu and slides to the ground a comfortable distance from the edge of the cliff.

"If you keep coming out here without a coat, you're gonna catch a cold." Tawna smirks, saying the same thing Natsu says to her every time she's out here.

"Isn't that my line," Natsu smiles turning to his little sister, "How did you get home?"

"Lily gave me a lift," Tawna smiles, clutching her jacket close to her body, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Natsu smiles, "I have been waiting for this for so many years."

"You're gonna kill it," Tawna grins.

"Thanks, Bugs." Natsu smiles musing up her hair.

"Are you bummed you can't compete this year?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah," Tawna sighs placing a hand on her sock covered leg, "It would be cool to see Tenrou Island, but it makes it all a little better to know I'm competing next year."

"You're gonna do great," Natsu grins.

"My money is on you this year Natsu," Tawna smiles up to her brother.

"You usually bet against me in everything, why the change of heart?" Natsu smiles.

"I want you to win," Tawna smiles, "You deserve this."

"Thanks, Bugs," Natsu pulls her into a hug, "I'm gonna win this year, just you wait."

"Then I'll follow up and win next year," Tawna grins, "The Dragneels will take S-Class two years in a row!"

"Yeah!" Natsu cheers. Tawna grins and grabs a handful of snow and throws it in his face. "Hey!" Natsu shouts, throwing his own ball of snow at her. The Dragneels turn into the seated snow ball fight. The two's laughter echoes through the hills around their home. Natsu picks up Tawna on his back and spins her round in the falling snow.

"Soups on!" Happy shouts from the window of their home.

"Coming!" The siblings laugh together then disappear into their home.

* * *

The week leading up to the Trial was filled with training for the participant and their partners, and extra physically therapy for Tawna.

Natsu and Happy drop Tawna and Elie off at the guild in the morning of the Trial, before they left for Hargeon. All the participants were there saying their farewells and seeing where everyone's bets were placed. Natsu and Happy were busy talking to other members of the guild, while Tawna was trying to get her brother's attention.

"Natsu," Tawna states standing at the end of a row between tables, but Natsu is too fired up to hear or pay attention.

"He's excited, Tawna." Elie states floating next to her head.

"I know," Tawna sighs, "I just want to show him." She says looking up to her brother across the hall.

'You're going down Popsicle!" Natsu shouts to Gray and Loke.

"In your dreams Pyro!" Gray smirks.

"Save your fighting for the Trial," Lucy laughs standing next to her partner Cana.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts a little louder, but just getting ignored again, "Natsu!" Getting fed up with being ignored Tawna throws one of her crutches at her brother.

"Ow!" Natsu shouts holding his head looking down to the ground, "What the Hell, Tawna?" Natsu shouts, only to be hit by her other crutch, "Tawna, you need these," Natsu sighs annoyed.

"Shut up and watch," Tawna smiles.

She slowly places her right leg in front of her and puts weight on. With a bad limp she takes another step, using the back rest of the benches to keep her balance. She continues to take the steps toward her brother at the end of aisle in front of the door.

"Natsu," Happy says amazed. Natsu's eyes widen and a wide grin spreads across his face.

"She's walking," Natsu says quietly at first, but with each determined step Tawna takes toward him, his excitement grows, "TAWNA'S WALKING AGAIN!" Natsu shouts. The entire guild watches with excitement and cheer as their little Dragon Slayer takes her first steps again. Macao and Wakaba have happy tears in their eyes seeing their favorite pre-teen walk again, and the Thunder Legion cheering loudly for their little team member.

"Oh my goodness," Lucy says covering her mouth.

"Yeah, Kid!" Gray cheers with Loke.

"Go Tawna!" Wendy shouts to her best friend and she gets closer to Natsu. Tawna begins to struggle a bit towards the end, but there is determination in her eyes.

"You got this Tawna!" Natsu cheers her on.

"Go Tawna!" Happy cries happy tears. Tawna takes her last few steps to her brother and fall into his arms. Natsu catching her in a hug. Both Dragneels hug each other close smiling widely as Tawna catches her breath. Cheers erupt from the guild as she makes it to her brother. Reedus takes this opportunity to paint the portrait of the siblings as well.

"I'm so proud of you!" Natsu grind widely looking down to his little sister. "When I get back you better be running." He says proudly.

"When you come back you better be an S-Class Wizard." Tawna smiles up to her brother.

"Don't you worry," Natsu smiles pulling away, "See you when this is all over, Bugs. Love ya."

"Love you too!" Tawna shouts waving with Elie floating next to her head, "I'll see you when you get back, good luck!"

* * *

 **A/N- The ending of this chapter was hard, especially since we know what is coming. Please Review! I love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- I'm dreading this, I'm dreading this chapter so much! This has to be one of the hardest chapters I have to write. I know some of you are dreading reading this chapter, cause we all know what is to come in this chapter.**

 **For the following chapters I will have some stories of Tawna throughout the seven years. They will skip around a bit, and some chapters will just be one story, and the other may have two or three short stories. I am only doing two to three of these chapters. There will be some other stories later after they all return as well.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. You all are so supportive and I love all my readers so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

The couple of days following the departure of the S-Class trial participants, the Fairy Tail guild fell back into their usual routine, minus a few rowdy individuals. In the week following the departure, and not long after the left-over members start their bet pool.

Katawna has just finished her daily physical therapy, she is improving quite a lot. She is starting to walk more, with the help of one crutch, instead of two. It won't be long until she will be crutch free, but it may be a while until she is limp free.

Slowly climbing down the stairs, Tawna adjusts her thigh high socks and begins limps past a couple tables, before having to take a rest to catch her breath next to her two favorite adults' table.

"I still can't believe our Katawna is walking!" Wakaba grins to the twelve-year-old making her giggle.

"She's growing stronger every day!" Macao adds.

"Shut up," Tawna laughs, "You two sound like a married couple cooing over their child taking their first steps."

"Hey," Wakaba grins, "We practically raised you,"

"No, you didn't, Natsu did…" Tawna pauses, "Well, he tried." She shrugs making the two adults laugh.

"Fine, who taught you how to read?" Macao argues.

"Levy." Tawna laughs.

"Tie your shoes?" Wakaba thinks.

"Laxus," Tawna smiles.

"Manners?"

"Erza."

"How to punch?"

"Natsu, perfected by Gray." Tawna laughs, watching the two adults try to think.

"What did we teach her?" Macao asks looking to his friend.

"You two taught me how to play cards," Tawna smirks, "And I know you both regret it, cause I can kick both of your butts."

"Unfortunately, that's true." Macao laughs.

"Don't worry, you two are still my favorite," Tawna grins.

"Tawna, can you play with me today?" Romeo grins next to his father.

"Yeah," Tawna grins mussing up the five-year-old's hair, "We'll play later, I promise."

"Yay!" Romeo cheers. Tawna smiles and wave goodbye to the three and she limps her way over to the booth holding the three exceeds. Approaching the table, she sees Lily sharing his kiwi with Elie and Carla sitting quietly across from them.

"Tawna!" Elie cheers seeing her best friend sit at their table.

"Hey, Elie," Tawna smiles, scratching behind the calico's orange ear, "What are you three up to?"

"Eating this sweet kiwi," Lily says with his eyes sparking, making Tawna giggle, "I see you are getting around more."

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, "It's slow, and I'm gonna have to at least use one crutch for a few more weeks."

"You're doing great!" Elie cheers, "Did you place your bet for the trial?"

"Yup, I bet on Natsu," Tawna grins.

"I heard many in the guild were surprised you bet on him," Lily states making Tawna giggle.

"Yeah," Tawna grins, "It usually a trend for me to bet against Natsu in anything, because he always loses. This time though I think he's taking it seriously. Natsu has been wanting this for a long time. I want him to get it." Tawna smiles and glances over to Carla, "Carla you're being really quiet."

"I'm just worried about Wendy." Carla states, "I just don't know anything about this Mest person."

"I don't either," Tawna shrugs, "I've hardly seen him around the guild hall. I don't even think I have even said a word to him. But, when Wendy makes up her mind about something, neither you or me can change it." Tawna wasn't mad like Carla was, finding out she was Mest's partner. She was excited that Wendy got to go, but she is a little bitter, because if she wasn't injured, both herself and Wendy would have been partners.

"That girl didn't even speak to me the whole week," Carla huffs

"Would it kill you to be supportive of Wendy's decisions," Tawna sighs.

"Not when I'm concerned about her safety," Carla states. Tawna sighs, and decides to quite arguing with the exceed. There's going to be no changing her mind.

"Well," Tawna states standing, "I'm gonna get some food," Tawna says hobbling away avoiding an argument with the stubborn Exceed. "Elie, wanna help me?"

"Aye!" Elie smiles climbing onto Tawna's shoulder. As they leave Carla sighs and crosses her arms.

"I don't trust that Mest," Carla huffs.

"I don't like the sound of him either," Lily states, "I highly doubt he was one of the young prince's pupil's."

"I have also seen a few visons," Carla says quietly, "I think it may have something to do with the trial."

"You had a vison about the trial?" Lily states.

"Shhhh," Carla shushes, "Be quiet, I don't want to worry Tawna."

"Why," Lily whispers, "Was it something bad?"

"I don't know," Carla admits, "But whatever it was it didn't look good. I'm thinking about heading to the Island, to check on Wendy."

"If you go, I'll go with you." Lily states.

"Really?" Carla says surprised.

"Yes," Lily nods, "I want to get more information on this Mest character." Their conversation ceases upon the return of Tawna and Elie.

"Tawna, how much do you know about Tenrou?" Carla asks.

"Not much," Tawna shrugs, "Only what is in the Guild Archives. I know it's the scared ground of our guild, it's the birth and now resting place of our fist master." Tawna states poking her food with her fork.

"Anything about its location?" Carla questions.

"It's in the middle of the ocean," Tawna states, "From what I read, it's usually hidden by a magical barrier to protect the island from potential intruders."

"How long does it typically take to get there?" Carla asks.

"Takes a few days by boat…" Tawna pauses and looks to her best friend's exceed, "Wait, Carla, why do you want to know?" The white exceed just looks down from the Dragon Slayer's gaze, "Carla, you aren't thinking of going to the island, are you?"

"I just want to check on Wendy," Carla states standing.

"We should be able to get there quicker by flying," Lily states, "We shouldn't be too far behind them."

"You too, Lily," Tawna says shocked, "There's no need to check on them, Gramps would never let anything happen to anyone. Tenrou is one of the safest places for members of Fairy Tail. The power it possesses protects those baring our guild's mark, as long as the tree's roots stay intact our members cannot die on the island." Carla's eyes widen, from what she saw from her vision a week ago, the tree had fallen.

"We are just going to watch," Carla says calmly as she stands to leave with Lily.

"Carla," Tawna says turning looking to the two Exceeds now flying towards the door, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Everything is fine, Tawna," Carla smiles, "We'll return with everyone when the trial is over, I promise." Tawna turns around sighing as the two exceeds leave to prepare for their flight.

"Tawna," Elie's voice brings her out of her thoughts and directing her attention to the young Calico in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, "I just have a feeling that she's not telling me everything."

"I'm sure everything is okay," Elie smiles, "Like you said, Tenrou is the safest place for the members of our guild."

"I guess you right," Tawna smiles pushing away any doubt.

"Tawna!" A gleeful child's voice echoes through the hall. Tawna quickly finishes her food and turns to the five-year-old.

"Okay, Romeo," Tawna smiles grabbing her crutch and hobbling back over to Macao and Wakaba's table, "We can play now,"

"Yay!" Romeo cheers. Tawna and Elie slide into the booth, and she pushes any doubts from her mind about the trial. Right now, all that matters is hanging out with her two favorite adults and favorite kid.

* * *

"Let's hurry, Elie," Tawna says excitedly hobbling around her and Natsu's home gathering her extra clothes to sleepover at Bisca's tonight.

"Calm down, Tawna." Elie grins holding the backpack in her paws as the overly excited Dragon Slayer stuffs clothes into it. "Why are you so excited?"

"Because," Tawna smiles widely, "We are getting an update on the trial today!" She hops excitedly on her left leg, then goes back digging through Natsu's clothes, "I want to know how Natsu is doing!"

"Tawna, careful," Elie laughs hoping she doesn't fall from moving around too much, "And what are you looking for?"

"I'm nabbing one of Natsu's shirts to sleep in," Tawna laughs, "Ah ha!" She grins pulling out an old black shirt, "He rarely wears them, so he won't miss it."

'We better hurry," Elie says looking out the window, "It looks like there's a storm coming."

"Okay," Tawna smiles stuffing the last bit into the backpack, and dusting off her shorts and black tank top, making sure her socks are covering her leg, and adjusting her crutch comfortably under her arm. "Let's go!" She grins.

"Aye!" Elie cheers, following the eager pre-teen out the door with the backpack in her paws.

 **At the Guild-**

The rain outside begins to pound down around the tall building, and a few claps of thunder echo in the distance. The once lively guild is with its excited atmosphere is now still and with heavy hearts. Alzack and Bisca hold on to one another as tears run down their faces. Jet and Droy let out sobs, Max and Warren comfort Laki, and Macao holds a sobbing Romeo in his arms as him and Wakaba stand before a few members of the Magic Council.

"This can't be happening," Macao shakes his head, holding his son close, "How could this happen?"

"It is of our deepest regrets," Lahar, a high-ranking soldier of the Magic council states sadly.

"Has anyone searched the area?" Wakaba presses.

"Not yet," Lahar states, "We plan to send search parties out in a couple of days, but from what we saw, the island had vanished." Macao's head drops slowly sighing heavily then glancing to Wakaba.

"How are we gonna tell her?" Macao asks with a few tears escaping his eyes. Wakaba can't even answer, and just turns away wiping his own tears from his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, tell who?" Lahar asks, "Is not everyone in the guild present?"

"No," Macao shakes his head, "Katawna," he says sadly, rubbing his crying son's back.

"She's Natsu's little sister," Wakaba says.

"the one who just lost her leg?" Lahar says placing the description with the name, receiving nods from around the guild.

"Her whole team, best friend and brother were on that island," Macao says looking down to the ground, "I can't even imagine how she is going to react."

"Hurry Elie!" The cheerful voice of Tawna echoes outside the guild, gaining the attention of those within.

"Slow down, Tawna," Elie laughs, "It's you're gonna slip in a puddle." The guild's doors push open, letting the cold air rush into the room. And coming through them is a smiling Tawna and Elie.

"I'm back!" Tawna cheers using her magic to dry her and Elie off. Looking up to the guild with smiling eyes, she's met with an emotional weight that is hanging over the guild. "What's going on" She asks looking to her guild mates. Many of them look at her with hurtful expressions and tear stained cheeks. Her eyes fall to Macao and a bawling Romeo, "Macao, what's going on?" She says weary.

"Katawna," Macao says with a heavy voice.

"Are you Katawna Dragneel?" Lahar asks stepping forward.

"Yeah," She says quietly, "What are you doing here?" She recognizes him from Nirvana when he arrested Jellal.

"We unfortunately do not come bidding good news," Lahar says sadly.

"News?" Tawna asks, "What's going on?" She asks again.

"We have come from Tenrou, there was an attack." Lahar states, "The island is nowhere to be found, as are those who were participating in the trial."

Thunder crashes followed by a flash of lightning as Tawna's world come crashing down around her in a furry of fire. Her crutch and the backpack fall to the ground, and the sound echoes loudly through the still guild.

"No," Tawna breaths, "No," She feels her breathing quicken, and her head swimming, "They can't be gone." She says with tears falling from her eyes and the sound of Elie's sobs ring through her ears. "It can't be true," Her tear blurred eyes look up to another pair of eyes watching her, "Macao, please tell me it's not true, it can't be true!" She sobs. Macao closes his eyes and tears stream out of them, and sucks in his lips trying to hold back his own sob.

"Tawna," He cries shaking his head.

"Macao, no!" Tawna screams.

"Tawna, I'm sorry," Macao says. Seeing her react this way is breaking his heart. She's gone through so much already, she doesn't deserve to go through this too.

"NO!" Tawna shouts turning from the guild and limps out into the pouring rain leaving her crutch behind.

"Tawna!" Elie cries.

"Katawna!" Macao and Wakaba shout as she limps out of sight. The members of the guild pauses for a moment looking at each other, then jump to their feet.

"Tawna!" They all shout running out of the guild trying to follow their hurt Dragon Slayer. The remainder members all pour out into the outside the hall looking furiously for Tawna.

"Katawna!"

"Where are you!"

"Come back!"

"Where could she have gone?"

"I'll check the Dragneels' home!"

"I'll check the dorms!"

"I'll take the river!"

Macao stand watching as his guild all sprint out into to the rain searching for Tawna. He stands in the door way with his now sleeping son, who has cried himself to sleep, his eyes searching for the pink head in the rain.

"Where could she have gone?" He asks Reedus who has taken a spot next to him, "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Give me Romeo," Reedus states. Macao looks to the artist, and carefully passing his son to him, "Go find her." Macao nods and kneels grabbing her crutch from the ground and sprints out into the rain with the rest of the guild.

"Katawna!" He shouts sprinting out to the town.

Not far from the guild hall, resides an emotionally unstable Katawna. Before anyone followed her out of the guild she darted into the forest beside the guild. Tears stream down her face and mixes with the rain pelting her face. She limps her way through the grey forest, pushing her way through foliage and mud. Coming to a small bridge and stream she falls to her knees letting out a sob. Through the rain and thunder she can hear the shouts of her guild mate as they search for her.

"No!" Tawna sobs, "This can't be happening!" She looks to the water and see her refection, but instead of seeing her face, she sees Natsu's. "AHHH!" She screams slamming her fist against the water, freezing it instantly. She crawls over to the bridge and take shelter from the pounding rain.

"Natsu," She bawls pulling her knees to her chest, burying her face into her knees. "You can't be gone, you just can't." She sobs. Thunder and lightning clashes above as she lets out a scream she had been holding in followed by hard sobbing. She doesn't know how long she has been gone, but the air is becoming cooler and the sun is beginning to set, but the rain has not let up, the storm is getting worse.

"Tawna," A small voice catches the girl's attention. Raising her tear stricken face, she is met with white and orange ears.

"Elie," Tawna says with her lip trembling. Her exceed is soaked through, and shivering. Elie runs to Tawna, wrapping her arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Tawna quickly dries the calico with her magic, not even bothering to dry herself off, and lets more tears stream down her face.

"Everyone is worried about you," Elie hiccups between sobs.

"I-I can't," Tawna stutters, "I need to be alone," She cries, holding Elie close. "This can't happen, Elie." Tawna sobs, "I can't lose, Natsu… or any of them."

"We're gonna be okay," Elie cries, griping to Tawna's soaked shirt.

"Nothing is gonna be okay," Tawna sobs.

 **3 Days Later-**

The rain still pelts down around the mourning guild as they enter the now empty guild hall. Macao places Romeo down into an empty guild and Wakaba enters behind them.

"It's been three days," Macao sighs as he turns on the lights through the darken guild hall. A few more members follow behind them including Alzack and Bisca, Max, Warren, Reedus, and Jet and Droy.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Wakaba sighs setting Tawna's crutch down against the table.

"She's devastated," Bisca sighs.

"That girl has been through so much, just in the last couple of weeks," Macao sighs, "She shouldn't have to go through this."

"We need to look for her again," Jet says with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah," Droy adds, "She's been in this storm for three days."

"Umm, I don't think we have to look for her," Wakaba says pointing to the sofa in the back corner of the guild.

"Macao," Elie cries slamming into his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Elie?" Macao says surprised, then glances to the sofa. "Tawna," He sighs in relief walking over and kneeling in front of the old couch. Tawna lays fast asleep with a thin blanket drape over her small body. Her large eyes have dark circles surrounding them and flushed tear stained cheeks. Tawna moves slightly in her sleep, letting out a couple coughs.

"I tried to get her to come back earlier, but she wouldn't," Elie cries. Macao places the back of his hand against the girl's cheek then against her forehead.

"She has a fever," Macao sighs looking down to the ground.

"She's been out in this weather for three days," Bisca states.

Looking back to Tawna, a couple more coughs come from her lips. Causing her body to wake and shoot up erupting in hacking coughs. She catches her breath and pulls her knees to her chest burying her face within.

"Tawna," Macao says softly. Tawna looks up and is met with his sad eyes. Tears begins to well up in her eyes, spilling over her already tear stained cheeks.

"Macao," She rasps as she wraps her arms around his neck sobbing.

"Oh Tawna," Macao says as his own tears leave his eyes as he hugs the girl back. Hearing her sobs makes those in the guild lose their own tears.

"They can't be gone," She sobs with a couple coughs escaping her raspy throat.

"I know, Tawna," Macao cries placing a soft hand on her pink hair, trying to calm the girl's sobs. Slowly, the guild members all wrap themselves around Tawna. Trying to find some comfort in this tough time. Starting from that day, the Fairy Tail Guild will never be the same, and neither will a little Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **A/N- This was hard to write. Not gonna lie. I'm a bit emotional, so I don't really have much to say. Please review. I love hearing your support.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- For these next couple chapters there will only be small stories of the next seven years. Only the really big occurrences in the seven years. There will be more stories to come through the story after the return of all the Tenrou wizards. So if there is something I did not address in the few chapters of the last seven years, then don't worry they will come later on.**

 **As well, I will not be addressing the Grand Magic Games in these stories. They will be addressed later on. There may be a slight mention if it in the stories.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait, I had a rough few weeks at college!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

"Tawna," Macao looks over to the bar, where Katawna sits with her sock covered injured leg resting on the bar stool next to her, and Elie on her shoulder. The older mage sighs not receiving an answer from the girl. It's been two weeks since the Tenrou team went missing, and getting Tawna to do anything is difficult. She hardly talks and eat, and getting her to smile is impossible. Everyone in the guild is worried about her, the disappearances affect them all, but it effected Tawna the most. "Tawna," Macao repeats once more.

"Tawna," Elie's little voice says, "Macao is talking to you,"

"Yeah," Tawna answers quietly, turning around in her seat. Her once bright eyes have now dulled and empty as she stares at him.

"Can you and Elie go pick up a few things from the market?" He asks. The pre-teen sighs and simply nods. Carefully she lifts her prosthetic leg off the stool and turns. Her calico exceed flies over and picks up her crutch and hands it to the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Adjusting the crutch under her arm, Tawna limps over to Macao, grabs the list, exits the guild without saying a word.

"I'm really worried about her," Bisca says sadly from a nearby table with Alzack.

"I know," Alzack agrees.

"The poor thing," Wakaba sighs, "She lost everyone she was close to. She won't even go to her and Natsu's home."

"She always hated being there without him," Bisca sighs, "It must be so lonely without him, without everyone."

"At least she has Elie," Alzack adds.

"It's not the same without everyone here," Wakaba says, "but it's also like Tawna disappeared with them."

"We just need to give her time," Macao sighs staring at the door, "But, I don't think we will see the old Tawna again."

* * *

"Do you need to rest?" Elie asks floating next to Tawna's head. The young mage is catching her breath, walking long distance is difficult with her new leg.

"No," Tawna sighs, "I can make it. It's not much farther." She breathes taking a short rest.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Elie asks.

"I'm fine, Elie," Tawna says, "I need to walk anyways."

"Be careful, the ground is slick from the rain last night," the little calico warns.

"I'll be okay." Tawna says looking down to her legs. She tugs up her right sock higher on her leg, making sure it covered the metal. Once she caught her breath, her and Elie continue their journey to the market.

Entering the market, the two find it busy. Adults, wizards, and kids are everywhere doing their shopping. There is another storm coming, so everyone is stocking up on supplies.

"Stay close, Elie." Tawna states, "There's a lot of people here." She frowns. The Exceed nods and floats close to the pink haired girl's head as she limps through the market. As quickly as she can, Tawna collects the stuff on the list.

"Here's the last one," Tawna says handing another bag to Elie, "let's hurry and get out of here, people are starting to stare." Tawna sighs as she feels the eyes of shoppers around her. Whether it is because of her leg, or about what happened 2 weeks ago, she doesn't care. She just wants to get out of there as quickly as she can. Turning, Tawna limps a bit too fast and places to much weight on her metal leg and falls.

"Tawna!" Elie shouts flying next to Tawna on the ground.

"Uggg," Tawna groans trying to get out of the puddle she fell in.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Yeah, why is it made of metal?" Tawna looks up and sees a group of kids staring at her from a nearby stall. She looks to her leg and realizes the sock on her right leg had slide down revealing part of her prosthetic.

"It's no wonder why she has it covered," One scrunches her nose. Tawna pulls her sock up and struggles even more to get up, but ends up falling again.

"She can't even get out of the puddle," Another laughs.

"Tawna, ignore them," Elie says seeing tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"If I was her, I would get a refund. That leg is obviously not working." One of the kid's states.

"Please stop," Tawna whispers.

"Leave her alone," A boy's voice echoes. Tawna looks up and sees a boy with short black hair, around her age standing in front of the group of kids, "Get out of here," He says then turns to Tawna, helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tawna says glancing and meets the boy's piercing red eyes.

"Here," He reaches down and hands back her crutch.

"Thanks," She says adjusting the crutch under her arm and glances to Elie, "Let's go Elie. The faster we get back to the guild the better."

"Okay Tawna," the calico says floating near her head.

"Thanks again," Tawna says glancing back to the boy and turns and begins to hobble back towards the guild, leaving the boy behind her.

"Tawna?" Elie asks quietly after the market has disappears behind them, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answers shortly. Tawna's limp has gotten worse after the fall, so she's trying to get back quickly. Loosing her balance once more, she feels herself falling.

"Tawna!" Elie shouts worried. Before the pre-teen's body hits the ground, she is caught by a pair of arms. Looking up, her green eyes are met with bright blue ones.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks helping her stand. Tawna can't help but recognize the boy's spiky blonde hair and scar on his eye brow. She pushes away those thoughts and she turns from the boy.

"I'm fine," She snaps, "Let's go Elie." She says hobbling away, leaving the boy behind her. Approaching the guild hall, Tawna shoves the doors open and limps in.

"Tawna!" The guild shouts seeing the girl enter the guild covered in mud.

"Are you okay?" Macao says concerned.

"I'm fine," Tawna mumbles limping past them all.

"Are you sure?" Macao asks, "Your limp is worse. What happened?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," she snaps.

"Tawna," Macao states.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Just leave me alone!" Tawna snaps and limps towards the stairs. Slowly she climbs them and disappears into the room she has been sleeping in.

"Tawna!" Elie flies after her and disappears into the same room. Macao sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

 **Tawna age 13**

"Tawna, hold still!" Laki shouts.

"I am!" 13-year-old Katawna snaps as Laki pulls her hair into a high pony tail. Tawna crosses her arms in front her chest pouting.

"You know, if you keep frowning all the time you're gonna get wrinkles." Laki adds, only to receive a glare from Tawna's dull green eyes. Laki finishes her hair and steps back, "There you are all finished!"

"You look great Tawna!" Elie smiles looking to the mirror.

Tawna steps back and looks to the mirror frowning. Her now medium length hair is pulled up into an elegant high pony tail, with strands of hair framing her face, and she's wears a short, a bit too short for her liking, dark blue dress with white thigh high stockings and flats.

"Bisca was right," Laki grins, "this dress looks amazing on you!"

"I feel ridiculous," Tawna huffs tugging up her right stocking.

"You don't look it," Laki smiles, "Now, cheer up. We need to meet everyone downstairs, so we can get to the church on time." Signing Tawna turns with Elie and Laki to the door of her room in their tiny little guild.

Over the last year, they had been having trouble paying for the guilds expenses, so as result they had to take out a loan and give up their guild hall to the Twilight Ogre guild. Since the disappearances, Tawna has lived in the guild, and she puts whatever money she gets from missions to the guild. Katawna was just released to go on hard missions now, from Porlyusica. Her leg had healed well and she had become accustomed to her prosthetic, but getting back into fighting shape, has been difficult. When she is not on simple or intermediate missions, she is spending hours of the day training and getting stronger.

Coming down the stairs they are met with the other members of their guild all dressed in their suits and ties. The guild around them is decorated with blue and white streamers for the party later tonight.

"Finally!" Max shouts as the girls come down the stairs, "It took you girls long enough."

"Hey, Tawna has a lot of hair," Laki says shrugging.

"Hey, don't blame this on me." Tawna scowls with Elie landing on her shoulder, "It took two minutes for my hair, you're the one who took her sweet time getting dressed."

"Well, you three look great, let's get to the church," Macao smiles placing a hand on Tawna's head. Sighing heavily Tawna takes a spot in front of Macao and Wakaba with 6-year-old Romeo beside her. Even though it's been over a year since Tawna's accident, she still has a little limp in her step. It's also been over a year since the disappearances, and those two kids have hardly smiled.

Approaching the church, there are a few guests have already arrived gathering outside the Cathedral. The smell of strong cologne sting Tawna's nose, making her cringe knowing who is here.

"Miss Katawna," A deep smooth voice rings out, "Oh how we have missed you and your wonderful parfume."

"Oh no," Tawna cringes as a couple pairs of arms drape over her shoulder, and another hand grabs her hand.

"You get more beautiful every time, you grace us with your presence." Hibiki flirts.

"Please leave me alone," Tawna sighs lifting Hibiki and Ren's arms from around her shoulders and taking her hand from Eve.

"We have not seen you in a while," Ren says smoothly.

"Last time we saw you, you were throwing up over the side of our boat," Eve states.

"Don't remind me," Tawna huffs, receiving a giggle from Elie on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Katawna," The deep smooth voice echoes once more, "We are working on a parfum to help with your motion sickness." An uncomfortable shiver goes through her body feeling the presence of the short man behind her.

"Sir Ichiya has been working hard," Eve bows.

"Yes," Ichiya states, "Ah, Miss Katawna, your parfume is getting sweeter by the day." Tawna's fist clenches and glows blue as she turns. " _mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!"_ he yells as Tawna's fist connects with his face, sending him into the wall next to the door of the Cathedral.

"Well done,"

"Nice follow through"

"You are getting stronger by the day," The three Trimens nod while clapping.

"Katawna!" Macao shouts, "What did I tell you about punching Ichiya today?"

"You would have punched him too, if he sniffed you," Tawna huffs walking far away from the Blue Pegasus boys.

"Wakaba, stop laughing!" Macao shouts to his friend, who has along with other members of the guild lost it in laughter.

"Sorry," Wakaba says wiping a tear from his eyes then turns to Nab, "You owe me my money."

"Damn," Nab sighs reaching into his pockets, "I really thought she was gonna hold back this time."

"You two bet on me?" Tawna asks raising her eye brows.

"Alzack is in on the bet too," Wakaba laughs, "but he's a little busy right now, I'll get my money from him later."

"Yeah, then you are gonna loose that money in our card game later." Tawna states crossing her arms.

"I'm going to win this time," Wakaba says stuffing his cash into his pocket.

"Keep telling yourself that, Old Man," The teen shrugs.

"Okay," Macao states, "Let's get inside. It's going to start any minute now."

Ushering everyone into the church and to their seats in the pews. The Church is not very full, only the small population of Fairy Tail, that is left, is in attendance. Along with the Trimens from Blue Pegasus and Master Bob, Goldmine, and a handful of members from Lamia Scale.

"Romeo," Tawna sighs, "Stop squirming."

"I hate this," The six-year-old grumbles squirming in his suit.

"I'm not a fan of this dressing up thing either, but we both have to deal with it." Tawna complains elbowing the kid in the side.

"Hey!" Romeo scowls elbowing her back.

"Stop," Tawna hisses elbowing back.

"You stop," Romeo snaps.

"Katawna, Romeo, knock it off!" Macao reprimands, causing both kid's arms to fall to their sides.

The music begins to sound and coming down the aisle is Alzack, dressed in his tuxedo, heading to the alter. Then, the wedding march sounded over the organ and all those in attendance stand and turn to the entrance of Cathedral. The large doors open and a veiled figure begins to walk down the aisle. Her dress flows behind her in a long train, and a blue sash is tied around her waist.

Bisca floats down the aisle, walking past members of her guild she smiles widely catching Tawna's gaze. Receiving a small thumbs up from Tawna's crossed arms, Bisca's gaze returns to her awaiting soon-to-be-husband. The members of the guild all turn as she finally made her way to the alter.

Alzack swipes a tear from his eye and grabs Bisca's hands, and turning their attention to the officiant. The elder smiles and glances to the guest, motioning them to be seated, the ceremony was about to begin.

 **Short Time Skip!**

The ceremony was very short, sweet, and romantic. Just how Alzack and Bisca wanted it. Following the ceremony, everyone ran outside to congratulate the young couple and to snap a few pictures and then make their way to the small guild hall to celebrate.

"Even though this hall is not as elaborate as your old one, you all still know how to make it feel like home." Wizard Saint Jura smiles as they all enter Fairy Tail guild. Blue and white streamers and flowers decorate the hall and tables, and a simple white tired cake sits in the center of the bar. "Was this you're doing, Miss Katawna?" Jura smiles to the teen.

"Yeah," Tawna states, "Stayed up half the night decorating and finishing the cake."

"Well it turned out amazing!" Hibiki says draping his arm over the teens shoulder.

"But not as amazing as you, Lady Katawna," Eve says dropping to one knee and grabbing her hand. Tawna groans loudly and yanks her hand away and releases herself from Hibiki's arm.

"Will you please leave me alone," Tawna groans annoyed.

"Men," Ichiya reprimands, "leave the woman and her wonder smelling parfume."

"You, especially leave me alone," Tawna states pointing to the short man.

"Katawna!" Macao reprimands.

"What?" Tawna complains, "I didn't hit him," She says as she mopes over to the bar taking a seat next to a still squirming Romeo.

"Can I take off this jacket now?" The 6-year-old complains.

"Here," Tawna says standing in front of the kid. She helps him shrug off his jacket and she unbuttons the top button of his collared shirt and loosens his tie and messes up his gelled hair. "Better?"

"Better," Romeo nods sighing in relief.

"Tawna," Macao sighs, "What did you do to my kid?"

"Oh, calm down," Tawna rolls her eyes, "The wedding part is done, let the kid be comfortable for the reception." She says causing Macao to shake his head. Tawna's ears perk up as she turns her attention to the door, "They're here," She announces.

Everyone turns and draws their attention to the doors. Max and Warren quickly run over and open the doors, making way for the newlyweds. Alzack and Bisca enter the guild hall hand in hand, to be welcomed by streamers and confetti being thrown.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The guests and Fairy Tail members all shout, celebrating the event.

"Thanks everyone," Alzack grins widely.

"Yeah," Bisca agrees, "Also, it looks amazing in here. Tawna you did an amazing job."

"I wanted to make sure you guys had an amazing looking reception." Tawna says scratching behind her neck.

"It looks great," Alzack smiles, "Thanks, Katawna."

"I don't know about you guys," Max grins, "But let's get this party started!" An erupt of cheers come from the guest and the reception gets started.

The booze began to flow and the music began to play as they began their celebration. Alzack and Bisca cut their cake, and now were going to have their first dance. The two placed their arms around each other and begun to sway to the music.

"This is so romantic," Elie smiles from Tawna's shoulder.

"Yeah," Tawna agrees watching the couple dance, "It kind of makes me hope I can find someone whole will look at me like Alzack looks at Bisca one day."

"Awe, Tawna," Elie smiles, "You're actually have feelings."

"Oh, shut it," The 13-year-old rolls her eyes making her best friend giggle, covering her mouth with her orange and black paws.

"Okay all," Max announces over the microphone, "Grab a partner and join the happy couple." Warren grabs Laki, Ren grabs Sherry, leaving only Tawna left as the next available dance partner.

"Lady Katawna," Hibiki bows.

"No," Tawna huffs.

"How about me?" Eve bows beside her seat at the bar.

"No," She shakes her head.

"My Miss Katawna," Ichiya says approaching.

"No way in Hell." She huffs disgusted.

"Oh come on," Hibiki flirts, "I'm sure you are a wonderful dancer."

"I don't dance," Tawna rolls her eyes, "You can say that I have a lead foot." She says causing her exceed companion giggle.

Suddenly the guild doors slam open, causing the music to abruptly stop. Everyone stand in horror seeing a group of burly individuals swinging their large weapons.

"Twilight Ogre," Macao growls.

"What," One the men sneer, "You were throwing a party, and didn't think to invite us?" he says stepping further into the guild.

"What are you doing here?" Wakaba says standing.

"We just came to collect your payment," He grins waving his large bat around.

"You will get it, when you get it." Macao states.

"You are already a month late," Another large man smirks, "You don't want to lose this guild hall too, now do ya?"

"He said, you'll get it when you get it." Tawna growls standing, "Now, get out."

"And if we don't what are you gonna do?" The first one smirks.

"You don't want to know what I'm gonna do." Tawna says walking up to the group of Twilight Ogre.

"Oh, is that so," He sneers seeing Tawna's limp, "I'm sure a little runt like you won't even make a dent."

"Well," Tawna glares, "Then this shouldn't hurt a bit!" She jumps and kicks, connecting her right leg to the side of his head sending him, along with a few other members of his guild out the door.

"Oooooooooo!" The reception guests cringe hearing the sound of metal connecting to bone.

"Water Bomb!" Tawna shouts blasting the rest of Twilight Ogre from the guild hall and out to the yard in front.

"That was a big mistake, Little Girl!" The man she kicked in the head shouts, wobbling as he stands.

"No, you made a big mistake," Tawna glares raising her hand and large swirl of water begins to circle, "Water Dragon Typhoon!" she send the storm colliding with his lackeys making them tumble down the side of the mountain. The leader of her group begins to advance toward Tawna, but she has other plans. Plans to finish this fight quick.

"You little brat," He growls with his left-over men behind him. Tawna raises bother her hands and small blue magic circles appear on her opponents' chests, stopping them mid step.

"What?"

"I can't move,"

"My body isn't listening to me!"

Tawna raises her hands a bit raising the men off the ground. One by one, they are tossed easily down the mountain, leaving only their group leader.

"What kind of monster are you?" He says frightened, by the girl's power.

"One you don't want to anger," Tawna growls dropping him to the ground, "Now get out of here!" She shouts causing him to scramble to his feet, and run down the pathway. Tawna sighs and turns back to the entrance of the guild and is greeted with cheers.

"You showed them Tawna!" Elie cheers colliding with her shoulder.

"When did you learn to do that?" Wakaba grins.

"Yeah, since when could you control more than one person in blood grip?" Macao questions.

"Just now," Tawna shrugs.

"Tawna!" Bisca shouts running over and gathering the girl in a hug, "That was amazing!"

"Umm, thanks" Tawna states then glances to Macao, "Sorry, I know I promised I would behave today, but I couldn't let them ruin their day." She says glancing to Alzack and Bisca.

"You behaving went down the drain the moment you punched Ichiya into the side of the church," Macao sighs.

"Damn it," Alzack groans.

"Ha!" Wakaba grins, "Pay up!" He says as Alzack digs into his pocket retrieving Wakaba's money.

"Now that's over," Max smiles, "Let's continue this party!" He says restarting the music to a fast song.

"Come on," Bisca shouts pulling Tawna's arm, "Let's dance."

"But, but," Tawna stutters, "Bisca, no!" she shouts as she is pulled out to the middle of the guild.

The party went on until late into the night. Finally, Alzack and Bisca left for their Honeymoon, and the guests and members began dispersing for the night, planning to clean the guild tomorrow. Macao is about to carry a sleeping Romeo home when he notices Tawna, now in her pajamas, sitting in the windowsill with her right leg hanging out the window, and her head tilted up to the starts above.

"You wish they were here, don't you?" Macao says softly leaning against the wall beside her.

"I always do," Tawna sighs looking up to the stars, "Every time something happy happens, I can't help but feel guilty for being happy while they are still missing."

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Macao says placing a hand on her head, "We all wished they were here today, and you know they would all want us to be happy." Tawna just sighs and looks out into the trees being illuminated by the bright moon. "Don't worry Tawna, we're gonna find them. We are going back out next week to search." He receives a nod from the teen, letting him know she heard him, but got no response. "Good night, Tawna."

"Night," She sighs and makes her way up to her room.

* * *

 **Katawna age 14**

"Katawna!" Macao shouts as the group of wizards walks back into their small guild hall.

"Macao, chill." Tawna snaps annoyed, "It's not the first time I've jumped off the ship."

"You could have hurt yourself," He scowls.

"Oh no," Tawna say dramatically, "A water wizard jumping into water, what a tragedy!" She says waving her arms around.

"Tawna, cut the sass!" Macao reprimands.

"You're over reacting about this whole situation," Tawna argues as the two make it to the center of the guild.

"No, I'm not," Macao states placing his hands on his hips, "You're dove into open ocean!"

"Like I have done, multiple times!" Tawna shouts.

"And I have told you multiple time not to." Macao shouts back making Tawna roll her large dull green eyes, "The ethernano levels in that water are extremely high."

"I'm fine, Macao!" Tawna says annoyed, "I don't need to be watched constantly!"

"Does the fact that you brother disappeared in those waters, mean nothing to you?" Macao shouts. Tawna's fists clench and she lets out a frustrated yell.

"I need to blow off some steam!" Tawna shouts shoving past Macao to the door.

"Katawna!" Macao shouts, but the teen is already gone. Sighing and taking a seat next to Wakaba, and drops his head to the table, banging it against the wood.

"Congrats, Buddy," Wakaba grins patting his back, "You're raising a teenager."

"Do you think she would be like this if Natsu was around?" Macao sighs

"Who knows, "Wakaba sighs.

"Elie," Macao says raising his head, "Go follow her."

"Already on it," Elie says grabbing a towel and a bottle of water, flying out the guild hall.

Outside in the small clearing behind the guild hall, is a large punching bag hanging from a tree, and a petite teen.

"Arrggg!" Tawna shouts throwing more punches making the bag sway. Her pink hair tied up on the top of her head in a messy bun, beads of sweat run down her neck to her black tank top. The black fabric sticks to her thin form as she kicks to the bag.

"Tawna," Elie says approaching, "Take it easy."

"Uggg!" Tawna groans connecting her knee to the back, following back with an elbow jab, "You need to be careful, do you not care?" She mumbles with her punches becoming harder, "Of course I care, Damn it! I wouldn't get on that damn boat, I wouldn't dive into that damn water if I didn't care!" Tawna swings her right leg up to the bag connecting it too the heavy bag disconnecting it from the tree, but also hearing an auditory pop, making her fall to the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"Tawna," Elie says landing next to her best friend, "Did you pop your knee out again?"

"This damn thing," She snaps pushing down her stocking revealing the dulled and dented metal leg. She places her hands on each side of her knee and twists popping the metal back into place.

"I think it's time to get a new leg, Tawna." A feminine voice says from behind Tawna and Elie. Tawna turns her eye's meet a very heavily pregnant Bisca holding a plate of cheese fries.

"Hi Bisca," Tawna sighs standing, pulling up her sock.

"Come on," Bisca smiles, "Take a break, I even have your favorite food." She says waving the plate around. Knowing she can't pass up cheese fries, Tawna walks over to the bench under some trees. The two girls and the exceed sit down, placing the plate of fried between the two.

"Did they send you to talk to me?" Tawna asks munching on a fry.

"No," Bisca laughs resting a hand on her expanded stomach, "I thought you might want to talk to someone who's not Macao. I'm pretty sure you almost broke him, when you ran out, he started banging his head on the table."

"He's overly dramatic," Tawna says shaking her head.

"He cares about you," Bisca smiles.

"I know," Tawna sighs glancing to Bisca, "I just wish he would lay back a little bit."

"I'm sure he will, over time." Bisca states, "Some of them are having a hard time seeing you as a young woman, instead of a kid." She elbows the Dragon Slayer grinning, making the teen roll her eyes, "They all worry about you, Tawna. Especially since you are taking harder missions now."

"They should know I'm not gonna stop growing up," Tawna sighs.

"I know," Bisca smiles, "I do think you should slow down a bit, and enjoy being a teen."

"I don't know if I can," Tawna sighs, "Going on missions helps keep my mind off of things."

"Maybe, this little one will help keep your mind off things," Bisca smiles rubbing her belly, "You are gonna be our babysitter." She says making the teen roll her eyes playfully.

"How's the kid doing in there?" Tawna asks eating a few more fries.

"It's probably kind of cramped in there now," Bisca laughs, "This little one could be here any day now." She says looking down to her stomach, then back to the teen, "Let's get back in there, before Alzack sends out a search party for me." Tawna nods and lifts Elie up to her shoulder and grabs Bisca's hand, helping her off the bench, so they can make their way back into the guild.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Everyone in the guild had an early night the day before, because of their long boat journey and search. As the morning went on the guild began to become more alive with the few members coming in for the day. In the corner of the guild on the old sofa is a sleeping Katawna, with a book draped over her stomach.

"Sometimes this Kid really reminds me of Natsu," Wakaba states looking at the teen's sleeping position. Tawna's metal leg is propped up on the back of the sofa and her left dangles off the it. On arm handing off towards the ground and the other lays sprawled out above her head, and Elie sleeping on her stomach using the open book as a blanket.

"She must have passed out last night reading," Macao laughs looking at Tawna, "Romeo, I wouldn't do that if I was you," Macao warms seeing the kid spray whip cream into the sleeping teen's hand.

"It'll be fine," Romeo states running off to find a feather.

"Let the kid learn for himself," Wakaba laughs.

Suddenly the lacrama began to ring from the corner of the bar. Macao walks over and answers it.

"Macao!" Alzack shouts from the other end.

"Yes?" Macao cringes rubbing his ear from the shout.

"You all need to get to the hospital, Bisca had the baby early this morning!" Alzack shouts excited. An eruption of cheers explodes from the guild.

"Congrats, Alzack." Macao smiles, "We will be there soon."

"See you then." Alzack grins hanging up. Macao turns from the lacrama, to be met with an amusing sight.

"Ack!" Romeo shouts stepping back with a face covered in whip cream.

"Nice try, Kid," Tawna states sitting up on her elbows, with a wide-awake Elie now on her head.

"Told you, Romeo," Macao laughs, "Tawna, go get dressed."

"Why?" Tawna yawns stretching her limbs.

"Bisca had the baby, we are going to the hospital," Macao states.

"What!" Tawna shouts scrambling to get off the couch. Pushing of the wooden floor to run up the stairs, she falls to the ground, "Ack, Damn it!" She shouts hitting the ground seeing that her artificial leg has popped out of place again. Quickly she snaps the knee back in place, and runs up the stairs with Elie trailing behind her.

"She really needs a new leg." Wakaba states standing.

"I've been telling her that for months," Macao shakes his head, handing his son a towel to wipe the cream from his face. Within seconds, Tawna runs back down the stairs dressed in a white tank top, a pair of light blue jeans and normal with knee high boots.

"I think that is the quietest she has ever gotten dressed," Wakaba states laughing.

"Oh, shut it," Tawna snaps running her hand through her long, wavy, pink hair, "Let's go." She says as they all make their way to Magnolia's hospital. The small guild enter the large building to be met by an excited Alzack.

"So, what is it?" Max asks.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," Alzack coos.

"Pay up!" Tawna, Wakaba, and Warren all shout to Droy, Jet, and Warren.

"Damn," the three moan paying up their portion of the bet to the winners.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Macao smiles.

"Right now," Alzack smiles, "Tawna, you're first." He says glancing to the 14-year-old.

"Me?" Tawna questions, widening her eyes.

"Yup, let's go," Alzack grins grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall. Coming to a stop in front of a large door, Alzack slowly pushes it open and leads Tawna in. Bisca looks up from the hospital bed smiling holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Tawna," Bisca smiles, "come meet our daughter, Asuka." Tawna approaches slowly and sits in the chair next to the new mother, "Why don't you hold her." Tawna's eyes widen slightly and Bisca set the child in the teen's arms. "There you go, support her head," She smiles as the little bundle carefully is placed in Tawna's arms.

"She's so little," Tawna says softly. Looking down to the baby girl in her arms, Tawna is surprised to see large eyes looking back to her. "Hi, Asuka," She says softly as the baby grasps her finger, "I'm Katawna."

"Well, that's a rare sight," Bisca smiles, watching the teen and their baby girl.

"What?" Alzack asks slightly confused.

"Look at Tawna," She whispers, "She's smiling." They both look to the petite teen to see a little smile spread across her lips. "Maybe Asuka will bring a little joy back into Katawna's life."

* * *

 **A/N- I'm stopping this chapter here, there will be a few more stories in the next chapter! The next chapter will include a couple of familiar faces from Sabertooth. Please Review, I love hearing from you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- Hey! I have another chapter for you guys. There a couple of characters who will be making an appearance in this chapter. And that part of the chapter was really fun to write.**

 **Yes I did skip when Tawna was 16. that was not a mistake. Not going to lie i could not think of something.**

 **There was a lot of Review questions. Many of them were answered within the chapter. To the ones that were not I will be answering in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Katawna 15 years old**

"Okay Romeo," Tawna says tying her long pink hair into a high pony tail, "If you wanna join the guild, you are gonna have to go through some training."

"Tawna," Romeo complains. The teen has dragged the eight-year-old out back to the guild's training spot. The rest of the guild has also migrated outside to watch their training session.

"No complaining," Tawna scowls placing her hands on her hips. The teen has ditched her usual jeans, heeled boots, and tank top; for short black shorts, crop top, thigh high socks and running shoes. "I had to go through training when I joined the guild."

"Except you got dragged into training after you joined the guild, not before." Macao states sitting at a nearby table.

"Natsu didn't expect me to join the guild when I was seven," Tawna rolls her eyes, "So I don't think training went through his mind."

"He also didn't expect you to blast him through the guild wall, either." Wakaba laughs.

"Wait," Alzack pauses holding a one-year-old bouncy Asuka on his lap, "Is that how you joined the guild?"

"He was being mean," Tawna pouts, "If you ask me he deserved it."

"That was the first time we all saw what she was really capable of." Wakaba giggles at the memory.

"Still," Romeo complains, "Why do I need to train… ack!"

"Katawna!" Macao shouts over the guild's laughter. The teen had swept the kid's feet out from under him, making him topple to the ground.

"Lesson one," Tawna states, "Expect the unexpected."

"Tawna," Romeo growls jumping to his feet. Small blue flames ignite in his palm and tries to charge at the teen.

"No magic," Tawna says blasting the kid with water, extinguishing his flames.

"Hey!" Romeo shouts annoyed, "Then what is this training about?"

"Just because you can use magic, doesn't mean you know how to fight." Tawna states crossing her arms in front of her small chest. "You first need to learn hand to hand combat, then you can add in your magic."

"This is dumb," Romeo pouts crossing his arms.

Tawna rolls her eyes and moves her long legs over to the kid. Over the last couple of years, she has gotten taller, but she is still petite. Due to the extensive damage and trauma her body went through after her accident, her growth was affected. According to Porlyusica, she might have gotten around Lucy's height, but she is closer to Levy's. She still may grow a little more, but it won't be much.

"First fighting lesson," Tawna says looking down to Romeo, "Balance,"

"My balance is great," Romeo boasts proudly. Tawna rolls her large eyes and taps the kid's chest, easily knocking him to the ground.

"Sure it is," Tawna states looking to the kid who is now on the ground, "I'm positive Asuka has better balance than you, and she's one."

"And your balance is so good?" Romeo glares standing trying to knock Tawna over by pushing her in different directions.

"Are you done?" Tawna huffs annoyed, "Would you like me to take off my leg? It would give an advantage." Tawna says placing her hand on the kid's head, pushing him back.

"Why is balance so important anyways?" Romeo grumbles. Tawna sighs annoyed, this is gonna be harder than she thought.

"Max," Tawna says glancing over her shoulder, "Come here."

"Uh, sure." The sand wizard says coming over the teen. "What am I doing?"

"I'm using you for a demonstration, we're gonna spar," Tawna says stepping back into a fighting stance.

"You're going down this time," Max states putting his fists up, "You had an unfair advantage last time."

"I did not," Tawna rolls her eyes, "We were at the beach, I had water and you had sand. We were on an even playing field." Tawna smirks and blue magic circle appears in front of her "Water Canon!"

"Ack!" Max shouts as the water hits him in the chest. "Hey, who said we were starting?"

"Me," Tawna smirks as she prepares another attack. Max is prepared this time and is able to block the water with his sand magic and sends an attack of sand to the teen. She easily flips out of the way, and land right in front of the sands wizard. Max throws a punch and Tawna blocks in with her forearm and connects her left knee with his stomach.

When it comes to sparing with those in the guild, Tawna holds back using her right leg in hand to hand combat. Because of the prosthetic, her kicks are much harder and can cause some damage.

The knee that connected to Max's stomach makes him stumble slightly, but quickly regains his balance and begins to throw punches again. Tawna takes this opportunity to teach Romeo some lessons about balance.

"Balance is really important," Tawna says in the mist of blocking and dodging Max's punches. "Because…" She smirks kicking max back making him stumble, with a combination of punches, "Once you knock your opponent's center of balance off…" From the last kick Max has not been able to regain his balance completely and is stumbling backwards, "You can use their own weight against them." She smirks, the infamous Dragneel smirk and notices Max is leaning back. She elbows him in side and then steps back and uses her left leg to kick him in the chest knocking him on his back.

"Damn it, Tawna," Max groans rubbing his face with his hands, "I want a re-match."

"Let it go, Max," Warren laughs, "You don't have a chance against her,"

"Neither do you," Max glares to his friend as he stands.

"Sorry, Max," Tawna says, "It was the only way I could think of teaching Romeo about balance." The teen looks to the kid who is still standing off to the side, "Romeo, do you understand the importance of balance now?"

"You just gave yourself the opportunity to beat up Max," Romeo mumbles crossing his arms. Tawna sighs annoyed and glares to the kid.

"That it," Tawna snaps, "Two miles, now!" Tawna shouts pointing down the hill.

"What!" Romeo shouts back to his older sister figure, "You're crazy!"

"Either you run," Tawna says raising her hand with a small blue magic circle, "Or I'll make you run." Romeo's eyes widen, and books it down the hill.

"Tawna!" Macao shouts, "don't threaten to use Blood Grip on my kid!"

"Do you really think I would do that," Tawna rolls her eyes, "It got him to run, didn't it." She says glancing down the hill, "Did I tell you to stop!" she runs down the hill after the kid.

"Katawna, you better go easy on him!" Macao shouts, followed by shouts and a terrified scream from his son.

"That is easy compared to what Natsu and Gray put her through," Wakaba laughs.

The rest of the guild migrated into the hall after the two failed to return. They could still hear the two shout and argue with each other, but they had no idea where they had went, or to be more accurate, where Tawna had chased Romeo. The sun has now started to set, when Tawna enters the guild.

"Wow," Wakaba laughs, "You have been gone for hours.

"Where have you been?" Macao scowls looking at the teen.

"Calm down," Tawna smiles as she picks up Asuka who had toddled over to her, "We were just in the forest." She says tickling the baby's belly getting a giggle from the little girl. Romeo comes stumbling into the guild, disheveled and sweaty, just looking exhausted.

"I thought I told you to go easy on him," Macao says annoyed.

"I did," Tawna says in baby talk as she plays with Asuka. The teen glances to Romeo who is moping at the bar. She adjusts Asuka on her hip and walks over to the kid. Standing across the bar from him, she reaches in cupboard grabbing the item she is looking for. "Where do you want it,"

"Huh?" Romeo says raising his head.

"Where do you want your guild mark." Tawna smiles holding the guilds stamp.

"I thought I couldn't join the guild until I finished training," Romeo huffs lowering his head to the bar once again.

"I know you're ready to join the guild," She states.

"What makes you say that?" Romeo says raising his head again.

"You're like Natsu," Tawna smiles sadly, gaining the attention of the whole guild, "You have a fire in your soul." Romeo raises his eyes to Tawna's. "And you never gave up once today. No matter what I threw at you today, you tried your hardest, even when I threw you in the river."

"You threw him in the river?" Macao shouts.

"Lesson number 35, Water combat." Tawna smirks glancing to Macao, then turns back to Romeo, "You proved to me today, that you are ready to be an official Fairy Tail wizard. Now where do you want your guild mark."

"Shoulder," Romeo says quietly, "Like Natsu's." Tawna smiles and places it on his left shoulder, opposite where her brother's lays on his right shoulder. "Congrats Romeo, you're now officially a member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Katawna 17 years old**

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"Katawna!" Macao reprimands. Romeo had caught the book she was reading on fire and the Dragon Slayer was not happy.

"You're dead!" 17-year-old Katawna yells chasing 10-year-old Romeo out of the small guild.

"Katawna, Romeo! Knock it off!" Macao shouts as his son and Tawna run out. "Damn, I'm too old for this." He sighs causing Wakaba to laugh.

"You think Romeo would learn not to mess with her, especially after she gets back from a long mission." Wakaba laughs with Elie sitting on the table in front of him, eating Tawna's apple she left when she ran out of the guild.

"I swear that boy is gonna get himself killed one of these days." Macao sighs,

"Don't worry," Wakaba grins, "She just got her leg adjusted, it's stiff, she's not gonna catch him."

"I don't know," Alzack says with 3-year-old Asuka on his lap, "She's pretty mad."

"You wanna bet," Wakaba laughs.

"You're on," Alzack grins as more people in the guild get in on the bet. Macao is pulled out of the conversation by a lacrama call coming in. He answers the call and two teen wizards on the other side. One with short blonde hair and the other with longer black hair.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Macao asks the two teen boys.

"Is this the Fairy Tail Guild?" the blonde one asks.

"Yes," Macao nods over the shouts of bets going in the guild behind him.

"I'm Sting," The blonde one says, "And this is Rogue," He says pointing to the other wizard, "We're looking for Katawna Dragneel."

"She just ran out, but…" Macao is cut off by a scream in the distance, followed by laugher from those in the guild.

"Told you she was gonna catch him," The guns wizard laughs, "Now pay up," He holds out his hand receiving the payment from Wakaba.

"but," Macao sighs looking back to the lacrama, "If you two could hold on for a sec, she will be back in a moment." Sting and Rogue nod in response.

A few minutes later, the sound of heels echo through the hall as Tawna walks back into the guild dusting off her low-rise jeans, and crop top.

"Tawna!" Elie smiles flying on to her shoulder, munching on an apple.

"Elie, that's my apple," The teen says taking the apple back from the grinning Calico.

"Katawna," Macao scowls turning from the lacrama, "Where's Romeo?"

"Oh, he's coming," She says running her hand through her long wavy pink hair. A second later, Romeo tip-toes into the hall, dirty, disheveled and shaking.

"What did you do to my kid?" Macao shouts, making the teen roll her large green eyes.

"I just taught him to leave me alone," Tawna states crossing her arms in front of her chest, glaring at the 10-year-old, "And to watch where he throws his flames."

"That doesn't mean you maul my kid," Macao argues.

"Oh, don't be dramatic, he's fine," Tawna argues back, "I just roughed him up a bit. I had worse done to me when I was his age."

"I swear," Macao rubs his temples, "You two kids are gonna be the death of me,"

"Tawna's right, stop being dramatic." Wakaba laughs, "The kid needs to learn to fight at some point."

"See, I was helping him, right Romeo." Tawna states glancing to the shaking kid.

"Uhh, s-s-ure." He stutters.

"We'll deal with it later," Macao sighs, rubbing his temples, "But there's a Lacrama call for you." Tawna sighs and walks over the lacrama sitting on the bar.

"Yeah," Tawna says taking a bite from her apple looking at to two guys on the other side of the call.

"I guess they're right when they said, she was beautiful and dangerous," Sting whispers to Rogue.

"Excuse me," Tawna glares to the blonde.

"Idiot," Rogue shakes his head elbowing the blonde in the ribs. Locking eyes with Sting, she recognizes his spiky blonde hair, scar, and bright blue eyes. She knows he's the boy she had come into contact with a few times when she was younger.

"What do you want," Tawna sighs, "I don't have all day." She says giving Elie a bite of her apple.

"I'm Sting and this is Rogue," The blonde states, "We're from Sabertooth, we have a job request that requests the use of dragon slayers."

"I've heard of you two," Tawna states, "You two are Dragon Slayers, why do you need me?"

"They said getting you in on the job may be beneficial," Rogue states.

"What kind of job is this?" Tawna asks leaning against the bar.

"Getting rid of some bandits," Sting states.

"Why would they need Dragon Slayers to get rid of bandits?" Tawna scowls.

"Heck if I know," Sting shrugs, "Apparently, these guys are tough to catch." Tawna thinks for a moment and turns back to the guild.

"Bisca," She says, "While I was gone, you and Alzack tried to catch some bandits, right?"

"Yeah, but they disappeared on us," Bisca states, "We couldn't find them after the initial meeting."

"Hmmm," Tawna thinks.

"It must be the same guys." Rogue states flatly.

"I still don't understand why they need Dragon Slayers," Sting crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Tracking," Tawna states, handing the rest of her apple to her exceed.

"Huh?" Sting scowls.

"They must need us to track them, our sense of smell is animal like, and I can sense water in other's bodies." Tawna explains, "If anyone can find these guys, it should be us."

"Makes sense," Rogue nods.

"Do you have any idea where their last location was?" Tawna questions.

"Around Mt Hakabe," Sting states, "but that was a few days ago. It's rumored they are heading south."

"That means they shouldn't be too far outside Magnolia," Tawna thinks then looks up to the two Dragon Slayers, "When were you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Rogue says glancing up from the ground, "We will be passing through Magnolia, so we can meet you at your guild."

"Sounds good," Tawna nods.

"You're going on another mission," Macao sighs, "You just got back from one last night."

"Don't worry so much," Tawna rolls her eyes, "I'm fine, this shouldn't take more than a couple days at the most." She shakes her head,

"But your leg…" Macao starts.

"My leg is fine." Tawna snaps and turns back to the lacrama. "Tomorrow, when you get into town, walk to the end of main street and there will be a road heading up to the hills. Take that up to the top and you will be at the guild."

"Got it," Sting states, "You better be ready when we get there, we don't have much time to waste."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready." She scowls at Stings attitude.

"We'll see you then," Rogue nods, before the lacrama goes dark.

* * *

"I still can't believe you agreed to go another mission," Macao sighs. The small guild has migrated outside in the sunny weather. Many are watching at Katawna prepares for her mission with saber Tooth's Twin Dragon Slayers.

"Chill out Macao," Tawna shakes her head, "This shouldn't be a difficult mission," The 17 year old says as she packs her spare leg into her backpack, "With three dragon slayers tracking these goons, it should be quick. I'll be gone three days, tops."

"I wouldn't underestimate these guys, Tawna." Bisca adds, "They are strong."

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid," Tawna states, "But the blond one from Saber doesn't seem like the smartest in the bunch."

"Do you know anything about those two Dragon Slayers?" Alzack asks, as he lets Asuka down, and the three-year-old runs over to Tawna.

"They have been in Sorcerer's Weekly a few times." Tawna states as her lifts Asuka onto her hip, "I've heard they are powerful. Rogue seems like the calm one of the pair. Sting seems cocky."

"You should be able to handle Sting, "Wakaba smirks, "I don't think I have ever met anyone as cocky as your brother was." Tawna just looks down and sighs, she tries to put on a mask in front of everyone, but when Natsu comes up in a conversation it's difficult.

"You mean as my brother _is_ ," Tawna scowls.

"Sorry," Wakaba says looking down ashamed. Tawna rolls her eyes and adjusts Asuka on her hip, as the young child plays with the loose pink hair.

Coming up the hill two 17 year old boys and their exceeds make their trek to the small Fairy Tail guild hall.

"I still don't understand why she has to come with us," Sting groans hiking the hill.

"Yeah," His red exceed boasts, "We shouldn't need extra help with Sting around.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch the little exceed in a frog costume cheers.

"Get over it," Rogue shakes his head, "It's what the client wanted, and you've heard the stories, she not someone to be messed with."

"Tell me about it," Sting states, "I read that she beat up a guy so badly on a date, she sent him to the hospital."

"That's not the point, Sting," Rogue sighs, "she's a skilled wizard, she will be useful." he says as they see the small guild hall. It's a little hobble compared to their old one. All the members are carelessly milling around outside in the warm sun. The two Dragon Slayer, easily spot who they are looking for. The thin, petite young woman stands out in the guild, her thin body, with just the right amount of curves, long legs, and her wavy, iconic pink hair.

"Damn," Sting whispers, "She's even more gorgeous than they say."

"Behave," Rogue grits his teeth elbowing the blond beside him, "Or she will be putting you in the hospital."

"Sting could take her," Lector smirks.

"Quiet," Rogue warns to Stings exceed.

The pink hair Dragon Slayer, turns seeing the two young men approaching the guild. She places Asuka back onto the ground and picks up her backpack.

"You ready, Dragneel?" Sting shouts, making the girl roll her eyes.

"Calm down," Tawna snaps, "I'm comin'. Elie let's go." Tawna says.

"Coming," The Calico smiles floating next to Tawna's head. Turning to the guild to say goodbye, she feels a tug on her leg. Looking down she's met with the eyes of a sad three-year-old.

"You weaving agwen?" Asuka asks sadly. Tawna kneels and places a hand on her little head.

"Only for a couple days, Squirt." She says, "It won't be long like last time." The child still has a sad look on her face and looks down to the ground, "When I get back, we're gonna spend the entire day together, okay?"

"Weally?" Asuka smiles.

"Really," Tawna nods. Standing straight she strides over to the two males, standing in front of both, even with heels Tawna's head is at their noses. Tawna just walks past the two staring Dragon Slayers, Tawna stops and turns, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you coming, or are you gonna stand there and stare?"

"Let's go," Rogue states turning to leave, "The bandits shouldn't be too far outside of Magnolia.

"If we go through the East Forest we should be able to cut them off." Tawna states as they walk down the mountain path.

"Then lead the way Short Stuff," Sting smirks motioning for Tawna to take the lead.

"Don't start with me, Eucliffe," Tawna snaps.

"Tawna," Elie says from her shoulder, trying to calm her best friend. Tawna sighs and turns walking a head, leading the way to the East Forest.

Making their way deep in to the forest, Tawna tries to avoid conversation with the two boys. Rogue is quiet in general, and anytime Sting opens his mouth she just wants to pull her hair out. She has never met anyone who infuriates her so much.

"Dragneel," Sting's cocky voice echoes behind her and Elie, "Do you even know where you are going."

"I have traveled through these woods since I was a kid." Tawna scowls glancing back to the blonde, "In about two more hours we will be just outside the town, where we will camp."

"Damn, so much attitude is such a small body," Sting mumbles.

"Knock it off," Rogue growls elbowing him in the ribs.

"What is she gonna do…" Sting pauses seeing the Water Dragon Slayer glaring standing in front of him with a Water sword pointing at his neck.

"One more comment about my size, and you are gonna wish you were dead." Tawna warns retracting the water back into the hilt of the sword and slipping it back into its holster at the base of her back.

"Sting," Rogue snaps, "You are just asking to be punched."

"Calm down, I'm just having some fun." Sting smirks.

Continuing walking through the thick forest they come across the stream, Tawna creates ice steps across. She crosses first, followed by Rogue and his exceed, then once Sting begins to cross Tawna melts the ice, making him fall into the water.

"Damn it, Dragneel!" Sting shouts climbing out of the water, "What was that for?" he scowls looking down to the teen. Tawna flicks her wrist and all the water drenching his clothes and hair are gone and back into the river. Sting's eyes widen briefly, as if he is remembering an old memory, then glances back to the short dragon slayer.

"That's for all your little comments you've been making behind my back," Tawna scowls.

"What, I'm just havin' some fun," Sting smirks.

"Do you even think before you speak, or is that too hard for that small brain of yours," Tawna smirks.

"Oh no," Elie says stepping back near Rogue. She can tell her and Sting are about to go at it.

"Are you gonna let her talk to you like that, Sting?" Lector shouts making Elie glare at him.

"What was that, Dragneel?" Sting glares to the pink headed wizard.

"You heard me," Tawna scowls taking a step forward.

"You have a big attitude," Sting snaps.

"I rather have a big attitude than a big mouth," Tawna growls.

"I have a big mouth," Sting states bending slightly to look Tawna in the eyes, "You're one to talk. What happened to that sweet, sassy, and goofy, little dragon slayer from the once famous Fairy Tail guild?" Sting presses.

"That girl," Tawna fumes, "died 5 years ago!"

"Yeah, along with your brother and the rest of your guild." Sting states. Tawna snaps, and slams him against the nearest tree.

"Tawna, stop!" Elie shouts.

"Sting!" Lector shouts. Tawna presses her arm against Sting's throat and slams her right knee between his legs just below his crotch. Sting's eyes widen hearing the metal of her leg connect with the tree, cracking the wood.

"Don't you ever say anything about my brother!" Tawna snaps, "Or my guild. You will never understand the Hell I have gone through!"

"Enough!" Rogue shouts prying Tawna from Sting. Sting catches his breath and looks back to the Pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"We're camping here," Tawna snaps, and turns and walks away from the two boys and their exceeds.

"Tawna, wait!" Elie shouts flying after her.

"You just had to bring up her brother," Rogue sighs looking to Sting who is rubbing his neck.

"Shut up," He snaps, "But damn, I didn't think she was that strong." Sting says looking to the pink dragon slayer who has taken a seat in front of a tree down the stream. Tawna sits with her legs bent, watching the stream flow by. Raising her hand and making orbs of water dance up and down.

"Katawna?" Elie asks setting next to her, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine," Tawna sighs, "I just lost my temper."

"He had been pushing your buttons all day," Elie says looking up to her best friend, "but, you didn't have to almost suffocate him."

"I know," Tawna cringes moving her right leg and unlacing her heeled combat boots and sliding them off.

"Is your leg okay?" Elie asks concerned as the Twin Dragon Slayers set up camp behind them.

"It's fine," Tawna sighs rubbing where the metal meets her thigh, "just sore," Tawna doesn't like talking about her leg with other's around. Even though her leg is common knowledge in the wizard community, she still isn't comfortable talking about it around just anyone.

"Well, you did get it adjusted yesterday." Elie states, "Normally you have a week to get used to it."

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, "I think it might be time to get a new one. This one is good, but it's getting a bit beat up. It might be time to retire this one to the spare leg pile"

"When we get back, maybe we can go to Dr. Gerald." Elie smiles glancing briefly behind Tawna.

"What are you looking at?" Tawna asks glancing to the Calico.

"Sting is looking at you," Elie says quietly.

"Great," Tawna sighs, starting to fish of dinner, piling fish one by one in a pile next to the exceed, "He's probably still fuming that I slammed him into the tree."

"He doesn't have that look on his face at all." The Calico smiles and places her black and orange paws on her cheeks, "He llliiiikkkkeeessss yyyyyoooooouuuu."

"ELIE!" Tawna shouts dropping the orb of water containing a fish back into the stream with a splash. Tawna sighs and looks back to the other Dragon Slayers, who are both now looking at her. Catching her glance, they quickly go back to what they were doing. Tawna turns back to Elie who is giggling.

"Out of all things you had to pick up from Happy, it had to be that," Tawna hisses, making Elie laugh more. "And no he doesn't, and nor do I want anything to do with him." Tawna stands, tossing her boots to her bag and grabs a few fish. "Now, help bring these fish over." She scowls to her Calico companion. Tawna walks over in her stocking feet over to the fire they had started, setting the pile of fish down.

"You got all these fish?" Sting asks glancing down to Tawna. Without her heels, the top of her head is about at his chin.

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, setting up stakes of fish over the fire, "I don't know how many fishing trips I got dragged on when I was younger, because of my magic." Tawna tosses a raw fish to Lector and Frosch, both looking surprised. "Go ahead," Tawna states to the exceeds, "There's plenty."

"thanks," Lector says quietly.

"Thank you!" Frosch cheers as they quietly start munching on their fish. Rogue comes back over and they all sit around the fire, eating through the large pile of fish. Not much chat was going on. Tawna and Sting were both still quiet from their argument, with minimum words being said. Until Rogue breaks the silence.

"So, what's the plan for the morning?" Rogue asks taking another bite of fish, "How are we gonna go about this ambush?"

"There is a clearing right over that hill," Tawna states pointing behind them to the hill, "My guess is that they will cut through it to get to the town. We will have to wait, I don't know about you two, but I can pick up a person's scent when they are a couple miles out, and I can sense the water in their bodies when the get a little closer."

"So, we are just gonna wait and then attack?" Sting asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's pretty much all we can do," Tawna shrugs, glancing between the two dragon slayers, "When we can, attack how we see fit and stop them. The authorities from the town are gonna be near to take them into custody, then we can leave."

"That's it?" Sting asks, "is that how you Fairy Tail wizards do it, just wing it?"

"Pretty much," Tawna says rolling her eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, we were never the ones who planned things out. Even if we did plan, it all went to Hell anyways." She states leaning against the log.

"No wonder your guild went down the tubes," Sting states.

"We didn't go down the tubes," Tawna snaps, "We may not be as strong as we once were, but we are still here."

"Surprisingly," Rogue states, "You guys were known for destroying stuff."

"Not gonna lie," Tawna sighs, "It's true, we definitely know how to break stuff." She sighs and glances up to the stars above.

"We should turn in for the night." Rogue states, "We have a long day tomorrow." He stands and grabs Frosch and going over to his sleeping bag. Tawna puts out the fire and sets up her sleeping bag a little ways away. As Sting crawls into his sleeping bag he catches Elie and Tawna talking.

"Maybe you should take it off," Elie suggests.

"I'm not taking off my leg, Elie." Tawna sighs.

"But, it's bugging you," Elie argues.

"I know, but I barely take it off around people at the guild, do you expect me to do it around two guys I barely know?" Tawna' sighs.

"then, why don't you put on your spare, and when we get home, you can rest this leg?" Elie pushes.

"I can't use my magic through that leg," Tawna states, "Just leave it, Elie. After tomorrow I'll change into my spare leg."

"Okay," Elie sighs, "Night Tawna."

"Night Elie." Tawna says turning over in her sleeping back.

Sting didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but because of his Dragon Slayer hearing, it wasn't hard to miss what they were saying. He had heard about her leg, but not much was known about it. The younger Dragneel had been featured in Sorcerers Weekly a couple of times, once even in a spread about wizards who made a comeback from serious injuries, she was the youngest mentioned on the list. Even through the many stories about her, there is a foggy cloud about what happened to her leg. The Water Dragon Slayer has kept that information private.

Sting has always wondered what happened. He knows she's the Fairy Tail girl he ran into all those years go in a storm. She had both of her legs back then, and when he ran into her again only months later, she was completely different. Sting shakes the thoughts from his head, and decides to turn in for the night as well.

* * *

The sun has risen over the horizon in the distance, as Tawna begins to awake. As she opens her eyes she is met with a fluffy tail and paws on her face.

"Elie," Tawna mumbles through the fur.

"Yummy, kiwis," Elie mumbles in her sleep.

"Elie, wake up." Tawna quietly laughs hearing her best friend's mumbles, "Elie, get off me." Tawna huffs grabbing the cat by the scruff of her neck lifting her from her face. Lifting the cat up, Elie still sleeps soundly dangling above the Dragon Slayer. Tawna shakes her head, then furrows her brows when she feels more fur at her sides. "What?" Tawna looks to her sides and see's both Lector and Frosch curled up on either side of her. "Why?" Tawna sighs annoyed.

She's brought out of her annoyance, when she catches a scent. It's not one she recognizes, and she's also sensing bodies of water and lots of them. Tawna places Elie onto her sleeping bag and carefully slides out, making sure not to disturb the other two sleeping exceeds. Sliding on her boots, she walks over to the river, placing her hand on the surface.

The water in the river is connected to the life in the forest. Its waters span for miles through the trees, and grass. Connecting her magic to the water, her eyes shoot open sensing a disturbance in the grass and shrubs coming toward their camp.

"Everyone up!" Tawna shouts turning to the two sleeping Dragon Slayers. Rogue shoots up right away, as do the three exceeds, but Sting lays still snoring.

"What's happening," Rogue asks walking closer.

"The bandits took a different route," Tawna states, "They are coming over the hill any moment." Tawna glances to Sting and sighs annoyed. "Get up!" She shouts blasting him with cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL, DRAGNEEL!" Sting shouts jumping up and strides over to the pink haired teen.

"Cool it, Eucliffe!" Tawna scowls, waving her hand to dry Sting in the process. "Get ready to fight, we have company."

"What?" sting asks confused.

"The bandits have taken a different course." Rogue states, "They are heading straight for us."

"I thought you said they were going the other way?" Sting glares down to Tawna.

"It was a theory," Tawna fumes, "I'm sorry, I can't read minds."

"Tawna, calm down," Elie says landing on her shoulder. Tawna huffs and turns from Sting. Tawna's ears perk up a bit hearing a click. She glances between Sting and Rogue, and it seems that neither one of them have heard it. Then a blast sounds.

"GET DOWN!" Tawna shouts knocking Sting to the ground, just before the blast hit him. Landing on top of him, she sits up straddling his waist. Sting looks up surprised, by her actions, then more blasts erupt from the tree line towards the group and bandits break through the tree line. "Stay alert, there are many of them still hiding in the tree line" Tawna shouts jumping from a still shocked Sting.

"Let's spread out," Rogue states, getting ready to fight, "Sting, get up." He says annoyed looking to his partner who is still on the ground. Shaking his head, Sting jumps to his feet. The first wave, charges to the Dragon Slayers.

"I can sense at least 30 of them," Tawna states dodging magical bullets, "but there could be more."

"I'm Sting can take care of 20 of them by himself," Lector boasts, making Tawna roll her eyes. Looking up she sees a bandit running towards her with a large sword. She reaches behind her and grabs her own swords. Water flows out of the handles, freezing into ice. The bandit's sword comes down and she blocks it easily with her own ice katanas. Pushing up, and turning quickly she's moves out of the way of the blade and kicks him in the side knocking him to the ground.

Around her, blasts of shadow and light take out bandits left and right easily. She had heard many stories of these two, and she's impressed that they are living up to the claims the tales have said. Melting the ice and slipping the katana's back into their holsters. More bandits have come towards her, because of her small size, it seems they are targeting her over Sting and Rogue.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" Tawna shouts expelling a large tornado from her hands, tossing a few bandits to the side.

"Is that the best you can do, Dragneel?" Sting says sporting a cocky smirk.

"Shut it, Eucliffe!" Tawna snaps. "Water whips!" Two streams of water expand from her hands, wrapping around two of the bandits. Whipping them off the ground, she slams the both together and tosses them into the river. "Water Dragon Currents!" Her board of ice forms and she hops onto a wave. Tawna surfs around a group bandits, swirling around making the water tornado grow smaller. Surfing out of the tornado, Tawna lands on the ground and makes the column of water collapse on itself, throwing the bandits in all directions. One of the bandits that went flying, takes out the bandit Sting was currently fighting.

"Dragneel," Sting states annoyed and only receives the infamous Dragneel smirk as an answer. Suddenly a larger bandit charges towards Tawna, making her flip out of the way.

"I'm gonna take out the little one," The bandit growls as his comrades fall around him.

"Bring it," Tawna snaps to the large man. She attacks first, primarily using her right leg to land kicks against the man. He tries to block her kicks with his forearm, but he ends up pulling it back, hissing in pain, and the audible sound of metal hitting bone echoes..

"You little runt!" He shouts pulling out his magical whip. Tawna quickly dodges his whip attacks, by flipping out of the way. Tawna is losing her temper a bit with this man, so when she lands on the ground she punches it creating geysers to shoot up around the large bandit.

"Water cannon!" She shouts as water explosions go off around him, knocking him unbalanced. Seeing this occur, Tawna takes this opportunity to strike, but she too is caught off guard. He twirls his whip around and snaps it to Katawna, wrapping it around her right leg.

"Tawna!" Elie shouts concerned as Tawna is dragged towards the bandit.

"Damn you," Tawna growls, trying to get out of the whip's grip.

"What are you going to do now, Little Girl," He taunts.

"Let her go!" Sting shouts sending white blast to the bandit

"Release her," Rogue shouts shout sending shadow magic as well.

"Oh she's not going anywhere," The bandit sneers and begins to spin Tawna. Trying to ignore the churning in her stomach, Tawna thinks of the one things she could do to get out of his grip and she places her hands on the sides of her leg.

"Huh?" The bandit say confused at the change in weight he is wielding. Looking to his whip he's shocked to only see a boot and stocking.

"What?" Sting states confused. From the momentum Tawna acquired in the spin, she is shot off in Stings direction, grabbing on the small tree behind him, she swings around and launches herself back to the bandit, knocking him to the ground in a kick.

"Katawna!" Elie shouts concerned for her friend as Tawna lands rolling, into a stand. Both Sting's and Rogues eyes widen seeing Tawna standing in front of them with an ice leg, connecting to her scarred thigh. "Tawna!" Elie shouts flying over to assist her.

"I'm fine," Tawna huffs glaring to the man in front of her. The large bandit growls and his whip releases the prosthetic leg, slamming it to the ground. The force of the throw, Tawna can tell that leg is history. Losing her temper, she looks to the last ten men standing before her. Raising her hands in front of her blue magic circles appear on the chest of each men. Her magic energy begins to build around her as one by one she lifts the remaining men into the air.

The men begin to scream and shout in fear of losing the control of their bodies. And one by one, she slams them into trees, tossing them in to the forest, or sending them down the river. Finally, she makes it to the big one. Keeping him in her grip she walks in front of him, releasing the grip she uses her temporary ice leg and kicks him in the side of the head knocking him out. Leaving him to lay with the rest of his buddies. Tawna turns and is met by wide eyes.

"What was the Hell was that?" Sting asks shocked.

"That was why I have been known a monster." Tawna snaps limping past him to retrieve her leg.

"Tawna," Elie says softly landing on the ground next to her. Tawna bends over grabbing the leg, she removes the boot and sock and the metal falls to shambles.

"Damn," Tawna sighs drooping her head, "there no saving this one." Tawna tosses the broken metal to the ground sighing, "Elie, did my spare make it through the fight?"

"I'll check," Elie says flying over to their destroyed camp sight.

"Why can't you just use the ice leg?" Rogue inquires as Sting and himself approach.

"It's only a temporary fix," Tawna grumbles, "The moment I run out of magic energy, the moment I become legless."

"Katawna," Elie says approaching with an old, dented, dull, well used spare leg. "It's not in the best shape." She says placing the leg in Tawna's hands, "This leg already had an issue keeping the knee in place, but I don't think it's going to stay now." Tawna can tell by holding the leg, the knee is barely connected, let alone who knows if it will make it the walk home.

"Of course," Tawna huffs, "These two legs are completely different models. I can't even make a patch job with the other's parts." Tawna plops to the ground and melts the ice from her stub and quickly slide the old leg on, connecting it. She tries to ignore the eyes of the two boys watching her. Using the sock from her right leg, she rips if and ties it around the knee, and sliding her boot. "This is gonna have to do." She sighs standing and her knee buckling under the weight.

"Tawna," Elie says concerned.

"Damn," She grumbles, "I'll be fine."

"We should get going," Rogue states, "We need to check in with the client."

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch cheers.

"Let's go, Dragneel," Sting states easily tossing the petite teen over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tawna shouts banging her fists against his back and kicking her left leg.

"Quit squirming!" Sting snaps as they start their journey back.

"I said put me down!" Tawna snaps placing her hand at the base of his back freezing it.

"Hey!" Sting growls, "Watch where you freeze!"

"I'll freeze more than just your back, if you don't put me down!" Tawna fumes.

"You have a busted leg," Sting glares over his shoulder, "You'll just slow us down."

"Yeah, you should be appreciative of Sting," Lector boast, "You show him some respect."

"Shut it cat," Tawna snaps to the red exceed. "I don't need help,"

"Sure you don't," Sting mocks, "OW!"

"HAND OF ASS!" Tawna shouts hit him repeatedly again.

"Don't hit Sting!"

"He's the one who needs to show Tawna some respect!"

"Damn it, Dragneel."

"Unhand me, I rather crawl home than be carried by you!"

"Rogue has taken the lead and shakes his hearing the two behind him argue.

"This is going to be a long trip back," He sighs to his exceed.

"Fro thinks so too." The frog costume wearing exceed smiles.

* * *

 **A/N- I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts. I hope you all have a great day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- First of all, this chapter got a lot longer than I anticipated. Second, the next chapter is gonna be it. Team Tenrou is coming home! Who's excited! I am.**

 **Please review and leave your thoughts I love hearing from you all. It really makes me smiles and it really makes my day.**

 **Review Questions:**

 **Alexandriasutherland98: yes, other guilds such as Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus know about Tawna's leg. I think I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but it is known knowledge in the wizard community that she lost her leg. It's how she lost her leg, that other guilds don't know about. Also, your other questions about the Ice Swords: that question will be answered in the next chapter or the one after.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just having fun with the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Katawna 18 years old**

The seas waves clash against the side of the large ship as it travels through the calm water. The air surrounding is thick and hot, and breeze is minimal. The Fairy Tail Guild is out once again looking for any clues about what happened to team Tenrou.

Sitting at the front of the ship are two kids and an exceed. Romeo stares blankly out to the sea ahead. Katawna sits on her knees with her top half of her body draped over the side of the ship. Elie sits next to her best friend rubbing her back as she fights her revolting stomach.

"Hang in there, Tawna," Elie says rubbing circles on the 18-year-old's back.

"Why… does it… take so… long… to get… here?" Tawna struggles through bouts of nausea. They have been on the ship for days. Each time, Tawna feels like her motion sickness get worse.

"I swear," Wakaba sighs watching the kids of the guild from across the ship, "That kid gets worse every time she steps foot on the ship."

"Why do you think I try to keep her at the Guild," Macao sighs, "She has hardly slept, and I don't think she has eaten a thing."

"You wouldn't want to eat anything either, if you were in her shoes." Wakaba says puffing on his pipe, "I do agree though, I rather see her on solid land and not puking her guts out."

"You guys know there nothing we can say or do to keep Tawna off this boat." Bisca adds, "She has chosen to get on this ship every time despite being sick the whole time."

"I know," Macao sighs, "that kid has some determination." He says looking back to the kids, and Romeo is now rubbing the teen's back for comfort.

"Maybe you should go sleep it off?" the pre-teen suggests.

"That's… not gonna… help…" Tawna mumbles to Romeo.

"Yeah, her motion sickness isn't gonna go away." Elie sighs sadly.

Tawna tried to concentrate on the water below them and not on her stomach. They are in the waters of where Tenrou island was located. Looking to the bright blue water below, Tawna begins to feel something.

"Elie…" Tawna breaths, slightly raising her head to look up, "Do… you feel… that?"

"Yeah," Elie says shocked.

"If you're feeling a lot of magic energy, then I'm feeling it too." Romeo adds.

"Is… anyone… else feeling… it?" Tawna asks shakenly turning to the others on the ship.

"I don't think so," Elie says studying their guild mates.

"They are too concerned about the Ethernano levels." Romeo states turning back to the water, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't… know," Tawna breaths, "I want… to find…out."

"Are you gonna jump?" Elie asks.

"I.. think so," Tawna states.

"Dad's gonna have a fit," Romeo warns, "Remember what happened last time. He's not gonna let you on this ship again."

"I think you should do it," Elie says looking to Tawna, "We are all feeling it, we should at least try and figure out what it is."

"That's it…" Tawna breathes, "I'm going… in." Tawna wobbly stands and climbs up onto the side of the ship.

 _Splash_

"Huh?" All the adults say turning their attention to the kids once again. Both Romeo and Elie are looking over the side of the boat. Macao, Wakaba, Bisca, Max, Warren, Jet and Droy all glance to each other and rush to the side of the ship. Out of the water, Tawna's head breaks the surface, flipping her long hair back.

"Katawna!" Macao shouts leaning over the side. Tawna ignores his shouts and alters the water to make an air bubble around her head, and dives. "Katawna Dragneel!"

Tawna dives deep into the ocean, being thankful to be off that puke trap at lease for a little bit. Looking around her surroundings all she sees is blue. The moment she hit the water, the magic energy she had felt got stronger.

She follows this feeling down deep into the ocean. She sees a faint glow and has the faint draw to it. Tawna swims toward it, but as she approaches a current pushes her back. Tawna continues to fight the current, trying to get to the source of the magic energy, she continues until she is exhausted. With one last effort she uses her magic to propel herself to the source. The current got stronger and it hit her like a wall. It burst the air bubble around Tawna's head. Frantically, Tawna swims to the surface, breaking through the water she begins to cough roughly.

"Katawna!" Elie shouts flying to the Dragon Slayer. She lifts Tawna out of the water, and the Slayer uses her magic to get any water out of her lungs.

"There's…" Tawna breathes heavily, "Something down there." She says then begins coughing again. Elie flies over to the ship. Placing her softly on to the ship, her motion sickness comes back and she books it to the side of the ship.

"Tawna, what have I told you about…" Macao starts.

"Macao!" Bisca shouts, "Deal with it later." She snaps kneeling next to Tawna with Romeo and Elie.

The trip back to the Port of Hargeon went smoothly. Not much was said between the members following their efforts to find their missing family. Even though Tawna's motion sickness did not let up, but the air between her and Macao was very heavy.

Coming into port, Tawna, as always, is the first off the ship. Catching her shaky breath, she stands up straight throwing her pink hair into a ponytail.

"Katawna Elaine Dragneel!" Macao shouts exiting the ship.

"Elaine?" Tawna turns to face him, "Where did that come from? I don't have a middle name."

"You do now!" Macao shouts, "What the Hell was that! How many times have I told you not to go into that water!"

"Did you not feel it!" Tawna yells.

"Feel what?" Macao scowls.

"That magic energy!" She snaps, "It was so strong, how could you not feel it!"

"You were hallucinating form your motion sickness." Macao snaps.

"I felt it too," Elie scowls, floating near Tawna's head.

"Me too." Romeo states coming off the ship.

"So, you decided to jump into the water without telling us!" Macao yells.

"You wouldn't have believed us!" Tawna shouts, "Obviously none of you felt it!"

"That's enough, Katawna! We're going back to the guild, now!" Macao says walking past Tawna.

"No!" Tawna snaps stepping back.

"What?"

"There's something down there, Macao!" Tawna shouts.

"Katawna, I said enough!" Macao says putting his foot down. "We have a train to catch."

"No," Tawna states throwing her bag over her shoulder, "I'm walking."

"Me too," Elie says landing on Tawna's shoulder as she turns to walk down the port.

"Katawna!" Macao shouts, but the teen continues walking the opposite way.

"Should have guess she was gonna do that," Wakaba states flatly, making Macao glare.

"Let's go," Macao states turning to make their way to the train station.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since they returned from looking for Tenrou. Tawna and Elie make their way slowly back to the guild hall, taking a little longer than they should. They are still a day out from Magnolia, they are currently passing through a large town.

"Elie, you didn't need to come with me." Tawna says as they slowly walk through the town's center.

"Macao shouldn't have yelled at you like that," The calico states floating next to her best friend.

"It's okay, Elie," Tawna breathes heavily, "He's just in one of his moods."

"Are you okay, Tawna?" Elie asks looking concerned to Tawna, "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Tawna sighs, "I guess, my body still hasn't recovered from over a week of motion sickness."

"Maybe we should rest," Elie suggests.

"I'll be fine, really Elie," Tawna smiles.

"What are you doing out here, Dragneel?" The all too familiar cocky voice of the White Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, what are you doing on our turf?" The voice of his exceed companion boasts.

"What do you want, Eucliffe?" Tawna sighs, "We are just walking home."

"You two are a little far from Magnolia," Sting states.

"Wow," Tawna says sarcastically, "I didn't realize."

"Someone's in a sour mood," Stink smirks crossing his arms.

"Well, I have had a rough week." Tawna snaps.

"You definitely look rough," Lector smirks.

"Hey, leave her alone," Elie snaps then glances to Tawna, "Tawna?" She says wearily.

"Dragneel?" Sting asks stepping forward. The color of Tawna's face has drained, and her legs give out making her body crumple to the ground.

"Tawna!" Elie shouts as Tawna passes out. Before her body hits the ground, Sting catches her in his arms. "No, no, no, no." Elie says placing her paws on Tawna's face, "I knew you weren't okay. Tawna, please get up."

"What have you guys been doing?" Sting asks looking to Tawna's pale face and back to Elie.

"We got back from another search for Tenrou, a few days ago." Elie says quickly still trying to wake Tawna, "She has dealt with her motion sickness for over a week." Sting thinks for a second then turns to Lector.

"Lector, fly to the guild and make sure Master and Minerva still aren't there," He says standing, easily lifting Katawna in his arms.

"What?" Lector asks, "Are you serious?"

"Just go," Sting says annoyed as he sends his exceed ahead, "Let's go." He says glancing to the calico.

"Go?" Elie asks confused.

"We're going to Sabertooth," Sting states, "She may need medical attention." Elie was going to protest, but seeing Tawna passed out, and very pale, she knows this is the best option for them is to go to Sabertooth.

Back at the Sabertooth Guild hall, Lector flies through the large doors.

"Welcome back, Lector," Yukino smiles, "Where's Sting?"

"Is Master here?" The red exceed asks looking around.

"No," Orga answers from a nearby table, "He's gonna be gone for another week."

"What about Minerva?" Lectors asks.

"She's gone too," Rogue states, "What's this about Lector?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"Ummm," The exceed stutters, "Well.."

"Lector!" Sting shouts from outside the door.

"You're clear." Lector shouts. Sting pushes open the door with his shoulder and walks in carrying the petite Dragon Slayer.

"Oh dear," Yukino gasps covering her mouth.

"Katawna!" Frosch cries seeing the pink haired wizard.

"Sting," Rogue sighs, "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Sting scowls, "We were just talking to her and she passed out."

"Please help her," Elie begs floating near Sting's head.

"Someone call a doctor," Sting states, "The calico said she's been dealing with motion sickness for over a week, she maybe dehydrated."

"I'll call," Yukino says getting up.

"I'm going to go lay her down," Sting states, "When the doctor gets here, send him to my room." He says walking down a nearby hall.

"Can I use a Lacrama?" Elie asks looking to Rogue.

"Sure," He states, "Over there." He says pointing to the corner of the room. Elie flies over and calls the one place she knows she should, not necessarily wants too.

"Hello," Macao answers from the other side.

"Hi Macao," Elie says quietly.

"Where the hell are you two," he asks angrily, "You two should have been home a day ago."

"If you didn't yell at Katawna like you did, we might have been home already." Elie states crossing her paws.

"Where are you?" Macao questions, "And where's Katawna?"

"We are at Sabertooth," Elie says quietly, "Tawna passed out."

"She what?" Macao coughs.

"We are lucky Sting happened to be there, he caught her, and brought her here for help." Elie says, "I don't know when we will be home, but we'll let you know." Elie states.

"Okay," Macao sighs, "Just call us before you leave."

"It will probably be me calling," Elie states, "You're not Tawna's favorite person right now."

"I figured," Macao nods, "We'll see you soon." Elie nods and the lacrama goes black.

* * *

Night has fallen in the Sabertooth guild, many have retired to their rooms for the night. Katawna begins to stir after being out for hours. Taking a deep breath, she catches a familiar scent. It's not one she chooses to be around, but it's one she has come to tolerate.

"Ugh," Tawna groans, opening her heavy eyes, she is met with surroundings she is not familiar with. Looking down to her side, she sees Elie curled up, fast asleep. Sitting up on her arms, she's met with a pounding pain in her head. "Damn," She presses the palm to her forehead.

"Finally up, Dragneel." An all too familiar voice says from the side of the room

"Sting?" Tawna asks confused, "What the hell happened?"

"You passed out," Sting states leaning back in his chair next to the bed, "You passed out hard."

"Where am I?" Tawna says looking around the room.

"My room," He answers flatly.

"What!" Tawna says loudly.

"Calm down," Sting rolls his eyes, "Here," He hands over a glass of ice chunks, "The doctor said you were dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?" Tawna's eyes widen taking the glass.

"Yeah, I guess being a water wizard made it ten times worse." Sting says.

"How long was I out?" Tawna says taking a couple ice chips in her mouth.

"About 10 hours,"

"10 hours!" Tawna's says in shock, "What time is it?" she asks looking out the window to the dark, start filled sky.

"Couple hours past midnight," Stings answer shrugging.

"Damn," Tawna sighs drooping her head, "Macao is gonna kill me."

"It sounds like you and your Master aren't getting along." Sting smirks making Tawna glare at him.

"First, I dive into high ethernano level water, then I scream at him and walk off, now I pass out." Tawna huffs, "I'm in for the lecture of a century."

"You jumped into that water?" Sting asks disgusted.

"There's something down there," Tawna says crossing her arms and leaning against the headboard, "I felt it, Elie felt it, and Romeo felt it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to it. The current kept pushing me away." She says glancing to the taller wizard next to her, "Never mind," Tawna huffs, "You don't care."

"Well," Sting says standing, "Sounds like you're feeling better, your attitude is back. I'm gonna sleep in our spare room." Sting strides over to a dresser on the other side of the room and rummages through it, "Here," he tosses an old t-shirt into Tawna's lap. Tawna just raises her eyebrow in questioning, making Sting shake his head, "I thought you might want to sleep in something more comfortable and not caked with days of grime. Yukino also left you a change of clothes for when you go home tomorrow." He says pointing to the clothes on top of the dresser. He goes to the door, and stops when he hears Tawna speak quietly.

"Thank you," She says quietly holding the shirt in her hands.

"Don't mention it, Dragneel," Sting smiles slightly leaving the room for the night.

The next morning, Tawna dresses quickly in the clothes Yukino left for her. She had to tie the white crop top into a knot to make it tighter, Yukino is much bustier and Tawna is herself. Pulling on the dark leggings over her leg and metal leg, and slipping her heeled boots over, lacing them up to her knees.

"You ready?" Elie asks smiling, "I already called Macao."

"Yeah," Tawna says, "Let's get out of here." She nicely folds the shirt Sting lent her and places on the bed and they turn to leave. Walking out to their guild hall, Tawna stops at Sting's, Rogue's, and Yukino's table.

"That looks amazing on you!" Yukino says being the first to see the Dragon Slayer, gaining Rogue's and Sting's attention.

"Thanks for the clothes, sorry I had to alter the top," Tawna says indicating to the knot she tied below her small bust, "You're a bit more _gifted_ than I am."

"It looks great!" Yukino smiles. Tawna glances to the others and catches Sting's dark blue eyes staring at her.

"Thanks for the help yesterday," She says rubbing the back of her neck, "We should get going," She says glancing to Elie who smiles and nods. "Thanks again," she says waving as her and her exceed leave the large guild to make their journey home.

* * *

 _ **Year x791**_ **Katawna 19 years old**

The fairy tail guild was quiet, and a sad glow illuminated the air. It's the day before it's been 7 years since the Tenrou Team went missing. All the left-over members of the guild are present, all except for one.

Twelve-year-old Romeo sits in the corner of the guild looking out the window of their small guild hall with Elie.

"It's that time of year again," Wakaba sighs taking a swing of his beer.

"I feel like he gets more depressed every year," Bisca says glancing to the young man in the corner of the guild.

"He's starting to lose faith in them," Macao sighs, "He get more pessimistic this time of year."

"At least, he doesn't run off, like Tawna," Max adds sighing.

"Tawna has her own way of dealing with everything," Macao says, "As much as I hate it, I can't stop her from taking jobs."

"But the jobs she takes are so dangerous," Bisca sighs, "She didn't even take Elie on this one, because of how dangerous it was."

"She does it to get her mind off things," Wakaba says, "but one thing about Tawna is, she never takes on a mission she can't handle. This job is supposed to last two weeks and she has already been gone for a week."

"I just hope she comes back in one piece." Bisca says glancing to the door. Over the years, she has gotten closer to Tawna, becoming a like a big sister to her. Sighing she glancing to her five-year-old daughter Asuka is fast asleep on Alzack's lap. Since she was born, Tawna and Asuka have had a connection. Her daughter is the only person who can get a true smile out of the nineteen-year-old.

The sun has set when the doors of the guild are pushed open. A thin figure limps into the small guild hall, gaining the attention of the members. Her long wavy pink hair tied up into a pony tail, her arms and her exposed mid-drift are covered in scrapes and bruises. Her right shoulder drooping slightly and both her hands bandaged.

"Tawna?" Bisca looks up to the nineteen-year-old entering the guild.

"What happened?"

"Why are you back early?"

"What happened to you?" A bunch of questions bombarded the girl all at once as each member of the guild voiced their concerns for her.

"Giver her space," Macao shouts over the commotion. Bisca has already helped Tawna in a seat at the bar to assess her injuries.

"Tawna," Bisca asks softly placing a cloth to her split lip and handing her and ice pack for her black eye, "What happened?"

"Nothing," She answer shortly looking away.

"Tawna, don't be like that," Elie says landing next to her best friend, helping clean up the scratches on her arm.

"Something obviously happened," Macao scowls.

"It was just a tough mission," Tawna glares back, "I'm fine."

"I'm gonna pop your shoulder back, this may hurt," Bisca says maneuvering the teen's shoulders back into it's socket. Tawna's grits her teeth as the bone get put back into it's socket.

"A dislocated shoulder, split lip, and black eye don't scream, _I'm fine,_ to me," Macao states, "Not to mention that limp.

"It's fine," Tawna snaps, "It's not the worse that has happened to me," she says standing, limping over the stairs.

"Tawna, do you need to see Porlyusica about your leg again?" Macao asks.

"No," She sighs turning, "I just landed from a jump wrong, I'm fine." She snaps.

"and wasn't this supposed to be a two-week mission?" he probes

"I would have thought you would have been happy to see me back early," Tawna says sarcastically, "Trust me, I wasn't planning on being back this soon."

"Katawna!" Macao snaps, "Watch the attitude." He says crossing his arms.

"Chill Macao," Tawna snaps back, "I'm about to think I shouldn't have come back early."

"Don't tell me to chill," He scowls, "especially when you come back looking like Hell."

"If I wasn't injured, I wouldn't have come back for another week!" Tawna glares standing. The two wizards stand face to face. Everyone in guild is watching as their argument unravels, "At least I came back in one piece." Tawna says turning to go up the stairs.

"Barely," Macao glares, "Where do you think you're going?" He snaps as Tawna makes it up half the stairs.

"To bed," Tawna snaps, "I'm tired of the lecture." She rolls her eyes.

"Katawna, what would Natsu think of you right now!"

 _*gasp*_

Tawna stops mid limp on the stairs, looking down the ground and gripping the railing. She slowly turns back to Macao glaring. The faces of the rest of the guild looks to the teen with gaped mouths.

"Don't even go there Macao," Tawna growls.

"I'm going there, Tawna," Macao crosses his arms, "You know, just as well as I do, that Natsu wouldn't put up with any of this. He would have made you talk and tell what happened."

"FINE!" Tawna shouts, "You wanna know what happened?" Tawna shouts walking down the stairs stopping in front of Macao. "I got ambushed, okay!" The members of the guild gasp, "While I was tracking the gang, they were tracking me. I let my guard down of one moment and they attacked, I was out numbered at least 20 to 1!" Tawna breaths heavily as she finishes yelling. Macao is just staring at her with his eyes widened and speechless.

"Tawna," Elie says softly landing on her shoulder, trying to calm the Dragon Slayer down.

"Now," Tawna huffs, "If you excuse me, I'm going to bed." She turns and stomps up the stairs and disappears into her room. The rest of the guild sits in silent as they hear the door slam.

"I think you went a little too far this time, Macao." Wakaba sighs taking a puff from his pipe.

"I think, I actually agree with you," Macao sighs dropping his head.

"Maybe you should go up and apologize." Alzack suggests.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Macao sighs, "She needs to cool down."

* * *

 **Next Morning~**

Most of the guild has arrived for the day. Today is a rather quiet day, it has been seven years without team Tenrou. Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka are sitting at the bar eating, but Bisca cannot help but look over to the teen at the end of the bar.

"She's okay, Bisca," Alzack says glancing over to Tawna. Her long legs dangle from the tall bar stool, and is heavily leaning on the counter on her elbow and her other arm and shoulder is tightly wrapped poking at her rice in front of her.

"She looks exhausted," Bisca says looking down. Tawna's eyes are slightly puffy, dull, and empty.

"Mama," Asuka asks looking up from her seat on the counter, "Is Tawna missing her brother?" Bisca cannot and smile at her daughter's question.

"Yes, Honey." Bisca nods, "Today is going to be really hard for her." Asuka nods then looks to Kinana behind the bar.

"Can I have an apple juice," the young kid smiles.

"Asuka, you've already had some juice." Alzack says at Kinana places a small juice box in front of the girl.

"It's not for me," The five-year-old smiles. The little guns mage stands and walks on the bar to where Tawna is sitting. Sitting next to one of her favorite people, Asuka puts the juice box on the counter and scoots it closer.

"What are you doin' Squirt?" Tawna sighs glancing at the kid.

"I got you juice," Asuka grins, "When I'm sad, juice makes me happy." Tawna sighs and drops her head slightly.

"Squirt, go back to your parents." Tawna says as she rubs her hurt shoulder, "I'm not in the mood to do anything today."

"But you're sad," Asuka pouts and glances at Tawna as she cringes as she moves her shoulder. The five-year-old, stands after getting an idea. She hurries to the other end of the bar to talk to Kinana. Tawna glances over to the kid, then goes back to poking at her food.

"Tawna, she's just trying to cheer you up." Elie says sitting next to her best friend.

"I know," The teen says quietly, "I don't want her disappointed, when it doesn't happen." Tawna hears foots steps coming up the bar once more. Knowing it was Asuka, she didn't bother to glance up. Feeling slight pressure on her shoulder, Tawna freezes. A cooling sensation follows the pressure. Looking over, Asuka is standing next to her placing an ice pack on her shoulder. Tawna's fork drops from her hand, landing with a loud clank, gaining the attention of the entire guild.

"Tawna?" Elie asks, then realizes tears are welling up in the Dragon Slayer's eyes. The tears spill over her cheeks, and lets out a cry she is unable to hold in. Turning to Asuka, Tawna brings the small kid into a hug as she cries.

"I don't understand," Alzack says glancing to his wife.

"It was just an ice pack," Bisca states confused. From behind them they hear another member of the guild sniffling. Bisca and Alzack turn and see Reedus sniffling as he finishes painting the two kids. "Reedus?" Bisca asks.

"I can tell you why she's crying," He says pulling out an old painting, "I painted this 14 years ago." He hands over the painting to the young couple and they both let out a gasp.

"It's Katawna and Laxus," Alzack states, looking at the picture of little five-year-old Tawna putting an ice pack on sixteen-year-old Laxus.

"Wee," Reedus nods, "She did the same exact thing as Asuka did, 14 years ago." He says through tears. The guild members glance back to the two kids at the end of the bar.

"Tawna," Asuka says pulling away, looking the teen in her tear-filled eyes, "Can you tell me stories of everyone who is gone?" Tawna's eyes widen at the request. The young girl has never asked for story of them.

"Sure, Squirt," Tawna says wiping tears from her eyes, "I just don't know where to start."

"Katawna," Reedus's voice rings out rummaging through his bag, "This was meant for your next birthday, but it is finished now. Reedus pulls out a thick book, and placing it in front of the Dragon Slayer, "It may help to have some picture to go along with your stories." Opening the book, Tawna's breath hitches in her throat, and more tears spill from her eyes.

"Reedus," Tawna says through tears. The book he handed her is a photo album filled to the brim with pictures and memories of her 14 years in the guild. "Thank you," She looks up to the painter.

"Is that you?" Asuka who has now found her way into Tawna's lap, points to the first picture. Looking down, Tawna realized the picture is the very first picture of her in Fairy Tail. Her little five-year-old self is grinning widely peeking out from behind Natsu.

"Yes, Asuka," Tawna says wiping the tears from her eyes, "That's me, when I was your age." Tawna Picks up the young girl and they move to the couch in the corner of the guild, setting Asuka back on her lap with Elie and the large album on her legs.

"That's when you were little?" Asuka asks studying the picture.

"Yep," Tawna states, "And this is my brother when he was Romeo's age." Tawna smiles slightly looking at the memory. She looks up and finds the certain fire mage in the guild. She spots him the corner by the window. "Romeo, get over here." She states gaining the attention of the 12 year old.

"Get over here son," Macao smiles, "These stories may cheer you up too." Romeo slowly makes his way to the couch and sits next to Tawna.

"Who's that?" Asuka points to another picture, two adult wizards sit grinning, one with a pompadour and a pipe hanging out of his mouth, and the other with dark blue hair, spiked up slightly in the front, and a little facial hair with little Tawna sitting on his lap, all three of them grinning widely. Tawna smiles softly and giggles.

"That's Macao and Wakaba," Tawna says glancing to the two men who have taken seats behind the couch, looking over the kid's shoulders.

"Really?" The five year old says amazed.

"Yeah," Wakaba laughs, "Those were the days. The days Tawna wasn't out causing trouble."

"What are you talking about," Macao states, "She has always caused trouble."

"I wasn't that much of a trouble maker." Tawna smiles up to her two favorite adults.

Turning a few more pictures, they stop momentarily at the photo of when Happy hatched.

"Happy," Elie smiles sadly.

"That was the day he hatched," Tawna places a hand on her best friend's fluffy head.

"I really miss his snarky comments," Elie says with her ears drooping.

"I do too, El" Tawna smiles sadly, "I also miss him making fun of Lucy."

"He was good at that," Elie smiles. The small guild slowly turns through the album telling stories and laughing at memories they have shared, and those they have shared with those in the guild. Currently they are paused at the picture of Natsu and Tawna after they have punched each other in the face. Tawna hesitating to continue, knowing what pictures are coming next.

"Tawna," Asuka's little voice says quietly from Tawna's lap.

"Yeah, Squirt." Tawna says smiling slightly.

"Your leg isn't metal in these pictures," the little girl says slightly confused. The guild was laughing at the memory on the page, but was silenced by the young one's question.

"Asuka," Bisca states, "Honey." Tawna raises her hand to her older sister figure.

"It's okay, Bisca." She says quietly and turns the page. There in the center of the page is a picture of a hospital room.

"What's this?" Asuka asks looking to the pictures on the page. Twelve-year-old Tawna sits in the hospital bed, holding her old dragon stuffie to her chest, with her left leg stretched out in front of her and her bandaged amputated right leg straight in front of her. "Your leg is missing!" the five-year-old shouts.

"I got really hurt when I was Romeo's age," Tawna tells the young guns mage.

"You got hurt?" The small child asks looking up at the pink haired wizard.

"Yeah, "She nods, "I got hurt so bad, the doctors had to take off my leg."

"The day this kid got hurt," Macao says placing his hand on Tawna's head, "It was one of the scariest days I think this Guild had ever seen."

"Why did they take it off?" Asuka asks turning her head to look to Tawna.

"Well," Tawna says trying to find the words to explain, "Because, how bad my leg was hurt, it wasn't working anymore."

"Oh," Asuka says looking back to the pictures on the page. Tawna smiles sadly, knowing many of these pictures, were her last pictures with some of these individuals. Pictures of her, Natsu, Happy and Ellie, to the Thunder Legion squeezing her in a hug, and Gajeel and Lily, and many more. She has pictures of everyone who visited her in the hospital. The only picture that was missing was Laxus, but Gramps and Gildarts were the only one in the guild who knew he visited her.

They turned through the next few pictures, ones of her in guild after getting released from the hospital. She hadn't gotten her prosthetic yet. She sadly smiles as she looks at the picture of Natsu holding her in his arms, Natsu looking annoyed and Tawna grinning and laughing, throwing her arms into the air. She cannot help but giggle at the photo of Gajeel and herself. Gajeel was supposed to be watching her while everyone was on missions, before S-Class trial was announced. He was standing with his arms crossed, scolding Tawna who is standing on the counter with her one leg.

Turning the page once more, Tawna's breath catches in her throat. The largest picture on the page is of her and Natsu. Natsu holding Tawna in a tight hug, grinning widely and proud. Tawana had just taken her first steps with her new leg. This was also the last photo of the two of them, cause that was also the day they left for the trial.

"Tawna?" The teen is brought from the pictures by the sound of a child's voice, "You're crying." Tawna touches her cheeks and feels tears that have escaped her eyes.

"Sorry," She says quickly wiping them from cheeks, "I'm okay." Tawna closes the album and puts a fake smile on her face, "That's enough for today, how about we go outside to play, Squirt?" She says to the child on her lap.

"Okay!" Asuka grins hopping off the teen's lap. The Child grabs Tawna's hand and drags her outside.

* * *

 **Later that Night…**

Everyone in the guild had gone home for the night. Macao watches as the last members exit the door, leaving the guild quiet. The older man looks to the corner of the guild, to the table by the window. Tawna sits there quietly with the album open. Her long pink hair pulled up into the pony tail, and her jean shorts, stockings, and tight crop top have been traded for loose crop top, black shorts, and bare legs. It's not very often she exposes her prosthetic, but when she's in the guild the matte black metal leg will not always be covered. Macao grabs two mugs from the bar and makes his way over to the teen.

"Here," He says placing the mug of steaming liquid next to the album. Tawna looks up with sad eyes. Macao looks to the picture on the page and see all the pictures of her in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Macao," Tawna says softly holding the mug close in her hands.

"Tawna, what are you sorry for." He asks taking a seat across from her.

"I shouldn't have acted like that yesterday." She says quietly looking back to the pictures, "Looking at all these pictures…" She pauses trying to find the words.

"Katawna," Macao says, "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have used Natsu against you."

"But, you were right," She says looking up with the large dark eyes, "Natsu would have been furious at me. I understand why you were so mad at me yesterday."

"It's terrifying every time you go on a mission alone, especially when you come back looking like you did yesterday." He states looking to the album, and to the picture of Tawna, Romeo, Wakaba and himself, "I have always seen you as my own daughter, I worry about you, we all do. I don't know what we would do if we lost you."

"I didn't know you guys felt that way," Tawna says sadly.

"Of course we do," he says looking up catching her sad eyes, "You may not know this, but you are what's keeping this guild together. You have kept us fighting.

"I just feel like Natsu wouldn't be proud of me." She says looking down to her lap.

"Don't talk like that Tawna. I know for a fact, Natsu would be so proud of you, everyone who was on Tenrou would be proud of you." Tears start to spill over Tawna's cheeks, "Tawna you have been to Hell and back. Within weeks, you lost your leg and everyone you were close to, including your brother. You trained hard to get where you are today, you use your leg to your advantage, you're highly skilled with hand to hand combat, and not to mention you can beat everyone in this guild in a fight without breaking a sweat. You have been recognized as one of the most powerful wizards, you take on missions I don't think your brother would be crazy enough to take on alone." Macao says looking his "daughter" in the eyes. Tawna's eyes well up in tears and they spill over her cheeks.

"I can't help, but feel horrible," She cries, "I should have been on that damned island, it should have been me too!"

"Katawna!" Macao shouts coming to sit next to her, "But it wasn't you! I would bet everyone on that island were happy you weren't there. You're the one who is still here now. You have kept this guild together, if something would have happened to you, I don't even know what would have happened to this guild." Macao state holding onto Tawna's shoulders.

"I feel like I have let them down," She says through tears.

"You haven't Tawna," Macao says softly, "You cared so much for this guild, that you put all of your money from missions into this old place. You have been an amazing role model for both Romeo and Asuka. Also, you have not stopped looking for them. Even with your extreme motion sickness, you get on that boat every time to look for them. Even when I banned you for stepping foot on that ship, you got on it to help search. You have done nothing to let them down."

"Macao," Tawna says quietly holding back more tears, "You and everyone have taught me my whole life that things happen in life to teach us a lesson and to make us stronger." She says standing, "I just want to know why this happened to me!" She shouts. "All of it!"

"Tawna," Macao says trying to calm her down.

"Whatever life was trying to teach me, I learned my damn lesson!" She says angrily, "This was supposed to make me stronger? I don't see it!"

"Tawna, you are the strongest person I have ever met!" Macao stands gaining her attention.

"That's just it!" She states, "My whole life I have been called strong! Strong for my age, strong for my size, strong for a girl with a fake leg!"

"Cause you are!" Macao shouts, "You are strong, Katawna. I don't think there is one person on this earth who could have endured as much pain as you have, without killing themselves. That's what makes you strong, you are still here, fighting!" He places his hands on her shoulders.

"It's hard being strong," Tawna states, "Cause no one ever asks if I'm okay, they just assume."

"Tawna?" Macao says surprised as she steps away from him.

"I fight everyday just to get out of bed," She says with tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I take these hard missions to get my mind off everything. I just wish everything was back to normal, before they disappeared, before I lost my leg!" Tawna cries. Macao pulls the teen into a hug, she grabs onto his shirt and cries in to his chest, "I-I-I miss them." She sobs.

"I know you do," He says placing a hand on her head, "We all miss them. The guild is not the same without them. I hate to say it, but I even miss the fights." He feels Tawna's body begin to shake slightly, and he catches a slight giggle.

"Really?" She says pulling away and looking up to Macao.

"Really," He smiles, "And every time I look at you, I can't help but see parts of everyone in you."

"How so?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Every time I see you curled up in the corner with a book, you remind me of Levy and Lucy. Or the way you use your swords, I see Erza and even Freed. The way you jump into a fight, reminds me of all the guys. The way you tell Romeo to be a man, shows me you hung out with Elfman too much." He says receiving slight laugh from the teen. "Asuka and your relationship reminds me of what yours and Laxus was. You even gave her your old nickname."

"Yeah, I guess everyone rubbed off on me in some way." Tawna says flipping through the album once again. She pauses on one of the many pictures of her and Natsu.

"But," Macao says sitting next to her, "You remind me of Natsu, every day." He slips to the spot in the album of pictures of the last seven years in the guild. Pointing to a photo of her and Romeo arguing, "The way you and Romeo fight, reminds me of you and Natsu." Making Tawna smiles slightly, "You two have the same exact smile. Every time you get fired up for a fight you get that same damn smirk on your face as Natsu did. Not to mention how impulsive and cocky you get, is something you definitely learned from your brother." Macao laughs, "You even rest your hands behind you head and scratch the back of your neck when you speak sometimes, just like Natsu." He smiles turning to the picture of Tawna sprawled out on the couch, passed out asleep, "You even sleep like him sometimes."

"I never realized how much I acted like him at times," Tawna says looking down to the pictures before her.

"You may have some similarities, but you both are still completely different." He says, "You may get impulsive, but you tend to think things out a bit more. You are very independent, smart, and not to mention you can pack a kick," Macao laughs pointing to the picture of Tawna kicking Ichiya into the wall during their last holiday party. He looks over to Tawna and sees a small smile on her lips. "You have grown into an amazing young woman, you're no longer that little kid."

"I guess you're right," Tawna says as Macao stands to leave for the night.

"You have made us all so proud, and I know Natsu and the others would be proud of you as well." He says turning to the door, "Night Tawna."

"Night," she smiles, "And thank you."

Tawna grabs her mug and album and moves to the table and chairs next to the window, so she can look at the starts. She turns back in the album and looks at all her memories of her and Natsu.

"Tawna?" hearing her name she turns and sees Elie fly down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Hey, El." Tawna says making room on the table for her, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No," Elie says sadly, "I also thought I heard you crying."

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, "Macao broke me down." She says handing her mug to Elie to share. Elie takes a sip on the hot chocolate and looks to album, her eyes falling to one of the pictures of all the exceeds together. "You really miss them."

"Yeah," Elie's white and orange ears droop, "I miss them a lot," she says with tears falling from her eyes.

"El," Tawna says placing a hand on her head, with tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Sorry," Elie sniffles wiping her eyes.

"Don't be sorry," Tawna sniffs, "You're the one who was always keeps it together."

"I know I wasn't in the guild very long before everything happened, and I wasn't as close as you were to everyone, but I miss them so much." Elie cries.

"Don't talk like that Elie," Tawna says wiping tears from her exceed's cheeks, "You were just as close as any of us were to them." Elie looks up to her and Tawna motions her to come sit in front of her. "You lost people too." She says pointing to a picture of Elie and Carla, "You lost your best friend," then to the calico and Panther Lily, "Lily wouldn't share his kiwis with just anybody. You two were really close."

"That's true," Elie smiles slightly, "He wouldn't even give Gajeel a kiwi," she says making Tawna giggle.

"You also lost your brother," Tawna says sadly pointing to a picture of Elie and Happy hugging.

"Happy really was a good big brother," Elie smiles sadly.

"I remember," Tawna smiles, "Right after I found you, Happy stayed up all night with Natsu."

"Why did he do that?" Elie asks confused looking up to Tawna.

"He was trying learn how be a big brother." Tawna looks to Elie and sees more tears forming in her eyes.

"He was a great big brother," Elie sniffs,

"Happy always worried he wasn't doing a good job." Tawna smiles

"He was the best." Elie smiles, "but he did learn from the best."

"Yeah," Tawna smiles looking to a picture of Happy and Natsu, "Natsu was the best big brother." She feels tears spill over her cheeks looking at the album, she had never realized how many pictures had been taken of her and her brother. "I couldn't have asked for a better big brother. I miss him so much." She cries.

"Tawna," Elie says through tears hugging around the Dragon Slayer's neck, "Natsu loved you so much."

"I would give anything to see him again," Tawna cries, "Hell, I would give anything just to argue with him one more time."

"You two were good at arguing," Elie says through sniffling.

"So were you and Happy," Tawna says wiping tears from her eyes, "The one thing I wish did more often, was tell him that I loved him."

"Tawna," Elie says, "He knew you loved him."

"I know," She says turning to the picture of all four of them in the hospital after Tawna's accident, "but we never said it aloud very often."

"But you two showed it," Elie smiles sadly, "you guys didn't have to say it. Natsu showed it through being protective of you."

"He was very good at that," Tawna smiles, "As much as I hated it, I do miss it. I wonder if he would still be as protective over me now?"

"I think he would be worse," Elie giggles, "Especially, with all the guys trying to get on dates with you." She says making Tawna roll her eyes.

"He can scare those guys off," Tawna huffs, "The moment they find out I have a fake leg, they run off anyways."

"You don't want them anyways," Elie smirks, "We both know you have your eye on a certain wizard."

"Oh hush," Tawna rolls her eyes, "I do not."

"Keep telling yourself that," Elie grins, "You guys llllliiiikkkkkeeeee eeeeaaccchhh oootthhheerr!"

"Elie," Tawna laughs, "Happy would be so proud of you." She shakes her head.

"He's not here to do it, so someone has to." Elie smiles looking back to the picture in front of them.

"I know that I am older now," Tawna smiles looking at the album, "But do you think Natsu would still call me Buggy?"

"I think he would," Elie smiles, "No matter how old you get, you will always be Buggy to him."

"I like to think that," Tawna smiles, "He didn't call me it all the time, but I can't picture him not calling me Bugs or Buggy. Just like I can't picture Gajeel not calling me Calico." She says looking up to the starts out the window. "I just wish I knew where they all are right now." She sighs.

"I do too," Elie adds, "I'm sure where ever they are, they are hearing stories of a famous Water Dragon Slayer kicking butt with her cute calico Exceed sidekick." Ellie smiles make Tawna grin.

"You're probably right," Tawna smiles, "Let's just hope they don't hear about my last mission," she says making Elie giggle, "Let's go to bed." Tawna says closing the album and standing.

"Good idea," Elie smiles climbing onto Tawna's shoulder, as they she climbs the stairs to their room. Tawna opens the door to her room and sets the album on her desk. Her room is small, just with a bed, Elie's bed on the windowsill and a small desk, with pictures covering the walls of her missing family and friends, along with pictures of the current members of the guild. A couple shelves cover the walls filled with books and her old stuffed dragon. Elie hops off Tawna's shoulder and curls up in her bed as Tawna crawls into her own next to the window.

"I love you, Tawna," Elie whispers.

"I love you too, Elie," Tawna smiles turning her body to look out the window, looking to the stars, before sleep takes her she whispers, "I love you guys, where ever you are."

* * *

 **A/N- I know this is really long, but I did not want to split it into two chapters. Please tell me what you think. I cannot wait to write the next chapter. I'm excited to have everyone back together.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- THIS IS HAPPENING! THIS IS IT! Are you excited, cause I'm excited! Sorry this took a little longer than expected. School got a bit stressful.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!**

 **We also broke 200 reviews! HOLY CRAP I never expected that this story would take off like it has. To think this started out with me just being bored my Freshman Year of college.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support, without you, this story would not have made it this far!**

 **Little fact: My hedgehog decided to try and help me write this chapter. By help, I mean he walked all over my keyboard.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 _ **Year 791**_

The sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky outside the small Fairy Tail guild. The members sit quietly in the hall, chatting amongst themselves. In the windowsill, sits a certain pink haired wizard. Her left leg propped up on the wooden framing, and her right dangling carelessly out the open window. Her back leans relaxed against the framework and a book sits in her hands. The teen runs her hand through her hair, detangling it has she goes as the soft breeze blows through the warm air. The quiet afternoon is soon interrupted by a small bird, carrying a message.

"Katawna Dragneel," The birds pitched voice says cheerfully hoovering near the girl in the windowsill. The teen closes her book and turns to her little visitor, "I have a message for you." The bird says. Carefully taking the envelope from the bird, she bids it thank you and opens it slowly. Carefully reading the contents of the letter, Katawna places her book on the table closest to her seat and swings her legs over and climbs back into the hall. She walks over to Macao who is working through bills at the bar, and drops the letter on top of his pile of paperwork.

"What's this?" He asks annoyed that she disrupted what he was doing.

"A nearby town is having some flooding issues," Tawna states grabbing her heeled combat boots from the corner of the room, "They are asking for some assistance." She says lacing them up above her knees and stands adjusting her white crop top and short jean shorts. It's been a few weeks since Tawna came back from a mission pretty beat up, and she is finally completely healed from her many injuries she obtained. "It shouldn't take more than a couple days." She says throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Okay," Macao states going back to the pile of bills sitting in on the bar, "Just be careful."

"I'll be fine, Macao," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"Master," He corrects.

"Not happening, Old Man." Tawna shakes her head making Wakaba laugh from a nearby table.

"Wakaba!" Macao snaps.

"Sorry," He giggles, "just give up on the master thing. She's never going to call you that." He says making Tawna nod in agreement. She then turns it to Elie who is sitting with Jet and Droy.

"Feeling up to coming?" She asks the calico.

"I think I'll skip this one," Elie says, "My wing still doesn't feel a hundred percent. I think I'm gonna give it a couple more days of rest."

"No problem, El." Tawna smiles and turns back to Macao, "I'll see ya in a couple days, I'll call you guys when I'm on my way back."

"Don't dilly dally too much," Macao sighs knowing the girl's tendency to take her sweet time coming back from missions.

"I won't," Tawna rolls her eyes, "I'll make this one quick." She says turning to walk out the doors, "I'll see you guys later." Tawna waves goodbye to her fellow guild mates and strides out of the hall, with only the sound of her clicking heels echoing through the small hall.

Tawna looks up to the clear sky as she travels down the hill side. Her thoughts go to her small guild family. Over the last seven years, their numbers have dwindled in size. There is only a handful of them left. Not only that, they are struggling financially. Twilight Ogre took over their loans, and now they owe a tremendous about of money to them. Tawna works hard to put most of her money towards the guild and it's debt, but her efforts are falling short. She just hopes Twilight Ogre doesn't come debt collecting while she is gone.

Walking through the East Forest, Tawna's travels are disturbed by a familiar propeller sound. Her long hair whips around in the wind, as does the trees and other plant life around her. The sky above darkens slightly as a large object passes in front of the sun. Looking up, Tawna sees Blue Pegasus' air ship passes over, heading in the direction of Magnolia. She pauses momentarily watching as the giant ship passes over. Blue Pegasus has not come around the guild in a while, so seeing their ship head toward her home makes her curious. Complicating turning back, she pushes those thoughts from her head. As much she wants to run back, she can't. She was called for a specific mission, and she was going to follow through.

* * *

"I still think we should have gotten Tawna," Bisca states looking through binoculars at the calm ocean. Following the news from Blue Pegasus, the Fairy Tail Guild took quick action, and a few selected members are sailing towards the coordinates their allies had given them.

"You heard Macao," Alzack sighs, "She was called out on a specific mission, also if Tenrou is still there, who knows what we will find."

"It's better this way," Max states looking at the map, "There's no guarantee if they are still alive."

"True," Warrant sighs, "That's why we didn't bring Romeo. There's no point in getting everyone's hopes up."

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy sing dancing around the ship. "WE'LL SEE LEVY!"

"Well, so much for getting our hopes up." Bisca rolls her eyes.

"Will you two knock it off!" Warren shouts to the two overly excited wizards. "We found anything for seven years, you have to consider the worst-case scenario."

"We know," Jet sighs looking down.

"I still think we should have sent a message to Tawna," Bisca states looking back out to the ocean, "That's weird, the breeze stopped."

"It's really quiet," Alzack adds.

"There's no birds either," Jet states looking up to the sky. The members of the Fairy Tail guild look around their surroundings trying to figure out what has happened. Max looks ahead to the horizon and his eyes widen.

"Do you guys see that?" He asks. Coming from the distance a small figure floats above the water, starring at the Fairy Tail ship.

"It's a person," Bisca states surprised.

"Who is she?" Warren asks. The figure raises her hands out to her sides, beams of gold light shoot out of the ocean, and the waves become rough. Fairy Tail's ship thrashes roughly in the now golden sea. A large wave rises out of the water behind the figure, exploding outward with bright yellow light. Out of the ocean, rises s large tree, followed by an island.

"I…I can't… believe it," Max stutters.

"It's Tenrou," Bisca says shocked looking to the sight before them. A sight none of them thought they would ever see. The magic barrier surrounding the island fades, and the current send the ship closer to the shore line. The figure that raised the island from the sea begins to move towards the island.

"We need to follow her," Warren shouts looking over the ship railing.

"She could lead us to the others!" Max adds. Guiding the ship closer to the shore line. The Fairy Tail wizards quickly make it onto the shore, and run in the direction of the girl who lead them to the island.

The girl floats over the rough terrain easily leading the wizards to their desired destination. The wizards run and climb of the uneven ground trying to keep up with the mysterious girl, but begin to lose sight of her.

"We are losing her!" Warren shouts out of breath.

"She might be leading us to the others." Alzack shouts.

"Jet," Max shouts, "Catch up to her!"

"Got it!" Jet shouts activating his speed magic, blasting ahead of the others. Following in the same direction as the girl, Jet becomes confused when she is nowhere in sight. "I should have caught up to her by now," Jet says stopping near a small cliff, and looking to his soundings. Looking down the cliff, Jet's breath catches in his throat.

"Jet!" The others shout catching up to the speed wizard.

"What is it?" They shout coming to the same cliff. They all come to a stop and gasp seeing what is below. Half buried in the gravel, they see a tuff of pink hair, identical to their teenage Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu," Bisca gasps covering her mouth.

"We need to get down there!" Max shouts sliding down the side of the cliff. The others follow suit and rush to the side of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"He's breathing!" Warren shouts crouching down next to him, "Natsu,"

"Natsu, get up." The all begin to shake his body, trying to jostle him awake.

"Come on, Natsu," Bisca begs, "You need to get up." She says thinking about Tawna.

"AHHH!" Natsu shouts shooting up from the rocks, "Let me sleep you jerks!"

"NATSU!" Jet, Max, and Warren shout diving, tackling the young man to the ground.

"What's going on?" Natsu shouts sitting up glaring at his tacklers, "What are you guys doing on the island?" He asks with his eyes widening in confusion, "Why do you look older?"

"You haven't changed, in all this time." Max cries.

"Droy, why are you so fat?" Natsu asks.

"I can't believe it." Bisca says speechless, then the sound of a high pitched voice echoes behind them.

"Is it morning?" Happy asks sitting up from his own pile of gravel, "Can I have some fish for breakfast?"

"Happy!" Bisca and Alzack shout shocked. Bisca quickly runs over and unburies the blue cat from the ground.

"I don't understand," Natsu shouts holding his head, "Last thing I remember was getting his by Acnologia's attack, but now I'm so confused." Natsu shakes his head, "Wait where are the others?" He asks concerned.

"They are over here," and angelic voice echoes. Looking up they are met with the girl that lead them to the island.

"Who are you?" Natsu and Happy ask flatly.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm," The girl smiles, "I am Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion."

"WHAT!" They all shout in shock.

Mavis's magic energy travels over the others of team Tenrou. Waking them from their long slumber. The rescue team hurries to assist their long-lost family, showering them in hugs and tears. Slowly they all gather them in a mutual spot to look for any further injuries. There Mavis explained what has happened.

"When the dragon attacked," She begins, "I used your bonds of trust, friendships, and magic power to activate Fairy Sphere. It was a defense spell, capable of defending the guild from all forms of evil." Mavis says calmly looking below to the found Fairy Tail members, "Those inside the sphere were in a suspended state. It has been seven years, but the spell has finally been broken, and guys can once again reunite with your Fairy Tail family." Mavis smiles, "I used what energy I had left to convert your strong bonds into magic power. That is what created this miracle." Mavis ghosted body begins to rise above, "You should be proud of the guild you built. They are wonderful." She says as her magic energy ceases and disappears into the air.

The member all stand there amazed hearing the story of how they were saved. Many of them in shock of the amount time that has passed since that fateful day of the S-Class Trial. Natsu looks down to the ground as if he is thinking.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks concerned for her best friend.

"Seven years," He says quietly glancing to Happy, and both of their eye widen, "Tawna!" they shout turning to those who found the island. Hearing their shout, many of the other's eyes widen as well, thinking of their little injured Dragon Slayer they left behind.

"Tawna is okay, Natsu," Bisca smiles, "But she definitely not that twelve-year-old you guys left seven years ago."

"That means," Lucy says putting the pieces together, "Tawna is nineteen." She says with her eyes widening. The rest of team Tenrou were speechless. Not knowing how to react to the new knowledge of their other pink haired wizard.

"Bugs," Natsu breathes drops to the ground holding his head in his hands, "She's been alone for seven years."

"Natsu," Bisca says kneeling next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "The last seven years haven't been a walk in the park for her, but she has grown into an amazing young woman." Natsu raises his head slightly.

"It's not every day you find a girl who can make it through losing her leg and her family in a matter of weeks," Alzack states, "But, Bisca is right, she's not the same girl she was seven years ago."

"Where is she right now?" Wendy asks curious.

"She's on a mission," Max states, "She might be back by the time we get to the guild."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Happy cheers flying up and past the group, "I wanna see Tawna," The blue exceed pauses momentarily, "AND ELIE!" He shouts remembering the small calico, "We need to go!" he yells flying off.

"Happy!" Bisca yells, "You're going the wrong way!" she says causing laughter to radiate through the group, and bringing the blue exceed back to the group.

"Okay, my children," Gramps says smiling, "Let's go home."

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, the few left over members sit quietly around the small guild hall. All awaiting any news of Team Tenrou. Bring the silence to a halt, when the quiet air is disturbed by a high pitch ringing. Macao stands from the table and strides over to answer the ringing lacrama.

"Hey," Tawna says from the other end.

"I thought you said this would take a day," Macao sighs, "And what happened to you?" he asks looking to the teen's soaked and mud caked clothing and hair.

"Damn," Wakaba laughs coming up to the lacrama as well, "Looks like you went for a swim."

"This flood proved to be more of a challenged, than I first thought." Tawna rolls her eyes as she tries to detangle her mud ridden hair. "Some idiot sabotaged the town's pipe system, and unfortunately the sewer system as well." She groans and scowls hearing the slight laughter of a certain pre-teen boy in the guild.

"Messy job, then?" Macao inquires.

"Just a little," Tawna says sarcastically, "I had to stop the leaks, and hunt down the dunce who sabotaged the pipe systems. Trust me, that guy got one heck of a butt kicking once I found him." She sighs, "I'm going to stop off somewhere to get cleaned up and changed, then I will be home tonight."

"Okay," Macao nods, "Travel safely, also, can you pick up Asuka on your way back?"

"Will do," Tawna says waving, "See you all tonight." With those word the lacrama goes dark. Macao shakes his head and turns to his son at a nearby table.

"You know she's gonna kick your butt when she gets back," Macao states about his son's laughter from hearing Tawna's sewer troubles.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be the only one she'll be mad at when she get back. Especially, when she finds out they went to search for Tenrou without her." Romeo states from behind the book he is reading.

"Oh, come on, Romeo," Macao sighs, "You aren't upset about not going with them?"

"Nah," Romeo sighs, "Even if they find the island, I doubt they will find any of them alive."

"Have a little faith, Boy." Macao says.

"It's been seven years," Romeo answers as the guild doors are pushed open.

"Wow, this place looks even more deserted than it did the other day," A deep voice echoes from the door way. The left-over members of Fairy Tail look up and are met by Twilight Ogre.

"Tebow!" Macao scowls to the tall man in front of them, "We told you, you will get the whole payment next month."

"No can do," Tebow sneers, "we mentioned it to our master, and he said no way in Hell. He said we will have a problem if you cowards don't cough up the money."

"First off, screw your master," Romeo says standing.

"Watch it Romeo," Macao warns.

"Second, you are the cowards. You only come around here when you know Tawna isn't here to kick your asses."

"Romeo," Macao reprimands.

"You better drop the attitude, Brat." Tebow states.

"You aren't getting any money from us today," Romeo says stepping closer to Twilight Ogre with his palm engulf in flames. "Tawna's not here to stand up to you, and Dad and the others are scared to. So I will. I'm not gonna let you disgrace Fairy Tail's name!"

"Romeo, stop!" Wakaba shouts.

"Stupid Kid," Macao says running towards his son.

"Sorry, Kid," Tebow says blowing out Romeo's flame and reaching behind his back to retrieve his club. "The name has already been disgraced, no amount of training will make you able to beat me!" He shouts going to swing his club.

"Leave my boy alone!" Macao shouts. Tebow goes to bring his club down, but suddenly his large body is kicked over the pre-teen's head. Romeo and the rest of the guild watch in shock and turn to the door, where fire, ice, wind, swords, and iron erupts against the other Twilight Ogre members.

As the smoke clears, Fairy Tail see the silhouettes of their saviors, and a cocky snicker they haven't heard in seven years.

"Looks who's back," Natsu's voice rings through the clearing dust.

"Sorry it took so long!" Happy cheers from beside him. The members of Fairy Tail stare in shock seeing their long lost family standing in front of them, just as they were when they left seven years ago.

"I can't believe it," Macao says shocked.

"No way," Wakaba mutters in disbelief, with his pipe falling from his mouth.

"You look so young!" Laki shouts.

"Yeah, it's like you guys haven't aged a day in seven years." Nab adds.

"Well," Lucy smiles, "because, we haven't," Team Tenrou go into the story of what happened on island, and how they were found. As well as, how they were saved by Fairy Sphere.

"I cannot believe it," Wakaba states at the end of the story looking to the teenager standing in front of them, and the celebrations begin. Macao looks up and see Natsu smiling at Romeo.

"Look at you, you're all grown up," Natsu grins. Tears well up in the pre-teen's eyes.

"Welcome, back everyone!" Romeo smiles to their now found family. Macao catches glimpse of a few members, specifically Natsu's and Happy's who are curiosity looking for someone.

"I know who you are looking for," Macao states gaining the attention of Natsu and Happy, "She's not here yet."

"Tawna's not back yet?" Bisca asks surprised, "I thought this was a simple mission?"

"It was," Macao states, then glares at Romeo who lets out a giggle, "She ran into a few problems along the way."

"Yeah, a few stinky problems," Romeo smirks.

"She's gonna hit you, you know that?" Macao sighs to his son, then looks back to Natsu and Happy, "She's stopping of somewhere to get cleaned up, she will be home in a couple hours." Natsu and Happy look down sadly, but Macao remembers something, or someone. "But there is someone here that you will recognize." Macao smiles and looks up the stairs. "Elie!"

"Macao," Elie's not as high pitched voice echoes from the second story, "What have you guys been doing down here?" The calico exceed says flying from a room upstairs. She lands on the banister, and straitens her dark blue dress. Raising her eyes, tears well up seeing who is staring back to her. "I can't believe it," She says coving her mouth with her black and white paws. She scans the crowd below and her eye meet one certain person and one certain exceed. "HAPPY! NATSU!" She yells with tears falling from her eyes. Flying down the floor below she collides with a shocked Happy, making him fly backwards into Natsu's chest who catches them both.

"Elie," Happy says shocked looking to his once adoptive little sister. She is no longer little, she now the same size as the other exceeds. Natsu sets the two exceeds onto the bar and Elie releases her death grip on Happy.

"Look at you," Natsu says speechless, "You have gotten so big," He says placing a hand between Elie's orange and white ears.

"I cannot believe you guys are here," Elie says wiping her eyes, "We've missed you so much." The calico says hugging Happy once more.

"Sorry we were gone so long," Happy says sadly.

"Don't worry about that," Elie smiles, "The important thing is that you guys are here, safe now."

"Elie?" Hearing her name, Elie turns and sees a white exceed behind her.

"Carla!" Elie shouts running across the bar to her best friend, wrapping her in a hug. Carla, even though she's not the hugging type, happily accepts the hug. Releasing her best friend Elie's eyes meet a special black panther. "LILY!"

"Elie!" Panther Lily shouts as Elie launches herself at him, tackling him to the counter in a hug. Lily can't help but look in shock at his once little kiwi sharing buddy. Elie gets off Lily and looks to everyone in the guild. "Tawna must be so happy knowing you guys are home." She smiles.

"Yeah, about that," Macao says rubbing the back of his neck, "She doesn't know."

"She doesn't know!" Elie shouts.

"You didn't tell her?" Bisca asks from next to Erza.

"She was on a mission," Macao argues, "I also didn't want to get her hopes up, in case you didn't find anything."

"Speaking of Calico," Gajeel states looking down to Elie, "Why aren't you with her?"

"Well," Elie says rubbing the back of her neck, "I was nursing a sprained wing. It's okay now, but This mission was simple, so I stayed behind to rest it more."

"What happened to your wing?" Natsu asks.

"A fall out of a tree," Elie grins nervously.

"But you can fly," Wendy says, "Why didn't you catch yourself?"

"I did," Elie says with a giggle, "But I failed to catch Tawna."

"Wait," Gray says slightly confused, "Tawna, our Tawna, the one who is deathly afraid of heights, was in a tree?"

"Is she not afraid anymore?" Natsu asks with his eyes widening.

"That's one thing about Tawna that hasn't changed," Wakaba laughs, "She's still terrified, but she's at least able to climb trees and stand on top of two story buildings. Any higher than that, she's a shaky mess."

"I really want to know what she looks like," Happy says with his ears drooping.

"Reedus," Macao says turning the artist, who has been painting portraits nonstop, "Do you have current pictures of Tawna?"

"Wee," The now skinny artist says digging a handful of pictures from his folder. Team Tenrou gather around the bar, eager to see nineteen-year-old Katawna. Reedus lays out the pictures in front of Natsu and Happy, and an audible intake of breath is heard through the entire guild.

"Buggy," Natsu says shocked seeing the pictures in front of him. The girl in the pictures are no longer his little sister he left behind. She is taller, her body thin and toned, small chest, and long legs. Her once short pink hair now falls in waves down to her lower back, and the bangs that once covered her forehead and eyes have long grown out. Her style is different, from being just tank top and shorts, but is now heeled boots, form fitting crop tops, and shorts or jeans. Her face is still Tawna though, just a little older and a little make-up, but the only difference is her once shining eyes and big grin is replaced with dull dark green eyes, and small frown.

"Damn, puberty hit her like a train."

"CANA!" The members of the guild shout.

"What," The boozed wizard shrugs, "We were all thinking it."

"She's gorgeous," Lucy says looking at the many pictures placed in front of them.

"She is," Wendy agrees looking at her best friend's pictures.

"She looks good," Gray states.

"Love rival," Juvia murmurs.

"Oh no," Lucy sighs shaking her head at the water mage.

"I can't believe it," Happy says speechless looking through the pictures.

"Katawna," Natsu says speechless. He is does not know how to react. She's so different from when she left.

"Our little Buddy!" The Thunder Legion cries next to Laxus, who is having trouble taking in the information of his once little Squirt.

"She's frowning in all these pictures," Natsu says sadly.

"Getting a smile out of that girl is almost impossible," Wakaba states, "I still remember the day we found out you guys were gone. She was the last one who heard the news."

"I can't imagine how she even took the news," Lucy says looking down.

"She didn't take it well," Macao says, "She ran off."

"She ran away!" Happy cries.

"We couldn't find her for three days," Bisca states, "On top of it she ran off in a terrible storm."

"I was the one who found her," Elie says remembering the memory, "But I couldn't get her to come back, not until she ended up getting really sick. That's when I got her to come back to the guild."

"But from that moment, she has never stopped looking for you guys," Macao states looking to the young wizards in front of him. "She has gotten on that boat every time, even with her terrible motion sickness. I'm sure if she knew about this last time, she would have been there in a heartbeat. She never once doubted you guys were dead." Hearing this, many of team Tenrou smiles knowing Tawna never gave up on them.

Many of the members go on to talk with other members and begin to celebrate, and look at more photos from the last seven years. The only ones who didn't move were Natsu and Happy, who are still seated at the bar looking at the photos of Tawna.

"Natsu?" Lucy says setting next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I've missed so much," He sighs, "I've missed everything."

"Natsu," Macao says coming next to the Dragon Slayer, "She has become an amazing young woman and wizard." He says placing a couple copies of Sorcerers Weekly.

"Top Wizards in Fiore… Top Young Wizards… Come Back Hall of Fame… Best Female Wizards." Happy reads looking through the headlines.

"Katawna Dragneel," Lucy reads picking up the most recent Come Back issue, "At the age of twelve, lost her right leg. Now at the age of nineteen, she's highly trained in hand to hand combat, talented with swords, and one of the top wizards in all of Fiore."

"Tawna has trained so hard," Elie says looking at the magazines, "She really wanted to make you all proud of her."

"She can easily win in a fight against everyone in the guild," Max says sour, "She even goes easy on us, she doesn't use her right leg. I've seen her kick someone with that leg many times, it can do some damage." Hearing that brings a smile to Natsu's face.

"I guess it's good she got used to the leg." Natsu smiles.

"That girl has gone through legs like water," Macao shakes his head, "I feel like every other mission, she's having to get the leg replaced" He says making the guild laugh.

"Hey," Elie says, "She's done good with this current leg, it's has lasted three months."

"I think Dr. Gerald got annoyed having to replace that leg constantly," Wakaba laughs, "So he made this one, 'Tawna Proof'" He laughs.

As the sun begins the set, the guild has begun to settle, many have changed into clean clothes, drink with old friends, and eat like they haven't eaten in seven years. Romeo has taken a seat near the window and looks out to the now dark path.

"Hey, everybody!" The pre-teen shouts gaining the attention of his guild mates. "Tawna is coming up the hill." Hearing the news, everyone's mouths shut into silence.

"Okay, be quiet," Macao says to Team Tenrou. Happy lands happily on Natsu's shoulder, both excited and nervous to meet their little sister after seven years.

Macao and Wakaba approach the window with Romeo. Coming up the hill, they see a thin teen with a small child riding on her shoulders. Tawna lifts the small child off her shoulder and places her on the ground, kneeling down next to her and whispering something in her ear.

"Hey Asuka," Macao smiles looking to the small child who is running up to the window.

"Take that!" Asuka shouts raising a small pink gun, spraying the two adults with water.

"Asuka!" Wakaba shouts shocked, followed by a laugh from Tawna.

"I got them, Tawna!" Asuka shouts running back to the pink haired wizard, "Did you see that!"

"Go job, Squirt!" Tawna grins giving the small child a high five. Hearing Tawna's voice from inside the guild shocks everyone, it's not as high pitched as it once was, she sounds more mature. Many of their eyes widen and glance to Laxus hearing Tawna call the small child Squirt.

"Damn it, Tawna," Macao huffs, "did you have to give her that water gun?"

"Let the Kid have some fun," Tawna states shrugging.

"There's my little girl!" Alzack grins from the opposite window with Bisca.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Asuka gleefully shouts and run to her parents. Alzack lifts her up into his arms and bring her through the window.

"Tawna!" Elie smiles flying through the window, landing on Tawna's shoulder.

"Hey, El." Tawna smiles, "How was the mission?"

"Don't even get me started," Tawna huffs.

"Have fun cleaning up sewer water?" Romeo laughs from the window. A blast of water bolts through the air and collides with the fire mage's face knocking him to the ground. Many of the guild members struggle to hold in their laughter, and happiness seeing Tawna still has her attitude.

"Can't say I didn't warn him that was going to happen," Macao says looking down to his son struggling to rise from the ground.

"Watch it, Romeo," Tawna warns shaking her head.

"Here," Elie grins taking the backpack with a spare leg sticking out of the top from her shoulders, "I'll take this inside for you."

"Elie, I can take it myself," Tawna states, as the exceed flies back through the window with her backpack.

"Get in here, Kid." Wakaba states leaning on the windowsill, "You're gonna catch a cold staying out there all night."

"I'll be there in a minute," Tawna states looking to the star scattered sky. Closing her eyes, she takes in a deep breath, but open's her eyes in confusion, now noticing the many smells coming from the guild. Sniffing the air a couple more times she recognizes all the scents, all of which she has not smelt for seven years. With her eyes widening she turns to the guild's doors. "Macao?" She questions with her voice shaking slightly. All Macao does is smile and nod, knowing what she is questioning.

Tawna's hands begin to shake as she runs to the large doors of their small guild hall. Pushing them open, she run in stopping after a few steps. Her eyes widen and tears well up in her large eyes, with both of her hands covering her mouth.

"I-I can't b-believe it," Tawna stutters.

Those who were on Tenrou stand speechless, seeing Their little dragon slayer, now physically in front of them. No longer was it that little twelve-year-old, now a petite, thin, young woman stands in front of them. Her pink hair falls in waves past her waist, contrasting against her sleeveless black crop top with its flowing detached sleeves pulled up to her biceps, her short jean shorts and she stands a little taller in her heeled combat boots laced over her tall socks.

Tawna's eyes scan the group in front of her until her eyes land on dark green ones identical to hers. The tears that have welled up in her eyes, spill over her cheeks.

"Katawna," Natsu say astonished looking to his little sister.

"Natsu" Tawna whispers looking surprised to her long lost older brother.

"Come here," Natsu says opening his arms for a hug.

"NATSU!" Katawna sobs running to her brother, she jumps and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Both lose their balance, and the reunited Dragneel siblings drop to their knees in a hug. Placing a hand on the back of her head, Natsu pulls Tawna close, holding her tight in a hug, with his own tears escaping his eyes. "I missed you so much," Tawna sobs into his shoulder.

"Tttaaawwwnnnaaaa!" Happy cries squeezing himself into the hug, getting as close as he can to Tawna.

"Happy," Tawna cries.

"I'm sorry we were gone so long," Happy sobs into Tawna's chest, making Her cry even more. Tawna grips his vest tightly in her fist, afraid to let go. Because, last time she let him go, his disappeared for seven years, with no trace.

Tears fall over the cheeks of many of the guild members surrounding the siblings. Those who have watch Tawna grow up these last seven years, finally see a glimpse of the old Tawna. She can finally be happy again. Those who were on the island watch and see all the pain Tawna had experienced finally be lifted off her shoulders.

"It's okay," Natsu smiles through his happy tears, pulling back to look to his sister's face, "We're home, and we aren't going anywhere, Buggy."

* * *

 **A/N- AHHHH! It happened! I thought this was a cute place to end the chapter. The next chapter will start up where this one left off. I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving. Please review I love hearing all of your thoughts. I love you all.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but after finals and then I have been really busy since winter break started, I just haven't had time to do anything. But I'm so excited to write this chapter, and I hope you all like it.**

 **I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. Also, a Happy New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Tawna Clings to her brother and his cat tightly, until her knuckles turn white. Many of those watching wipe tears from their eyes seeing the reunion of the two. Natsu places a hand on the back of his little sister's head as she cries into his scarf, letting her get out all the sadness and anger she had bottled up for seven long years.

"Bugs," Natsu says softly, pulling Tawna and himself off the floor, back into a standing position. Tawna pulls back, wiping tears from her eyes and looks up to her brother. Natsu and Happy's eyes widen slightly in surprise, Tawna's eyes are no longer dull like in the pictures scattered across the bar, they are now bright and full of life, like they were when they left seven years ago.

"I missed you so much," Tawna says using her loose sleeve to wipe her cheeks, "I-I didn't know what to do without you."

"Everything is okay, Tawna," Natsu smiles, "We're not going anywhere, I promise." Tawna's lips curl into a smile and hugs him once more. Natsu is taken back slightly, not being used to her being taller, but doesn't hesitate to hug her back, "But…" Natsu starts, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back slightly, "This, you being nineteen thing, is gonna take some getting used to." He smiles making Tawna and the rest of the guild laugh.

Tawna smiles and look to the other Tenrou participants. Seeing all the familiar faces brings an even bigger smile to her face. Looking behind Natsu, she sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy, she rushes and captures them all in a hug.

"I'm so happy you are all okay," Tawna says squeezing the rest of her old team in a group hug. Slowly she feels arms wrap around her petite frame. She pulls back and pulls each of them into an individual hug.

"You have grown up so much," Lucy smiles as she pulls back from the hug, wiping tears from her eye. She then looks to Tawna's top and grins, "You need to tell me where you got this top, it's cute."

"Don't worry," Tawna smiles, "I'll show you the best shopping stops."

"You have turned into a beautiful young woman," Erza nods hugging the teen, "and from what we have been told, a strong one."

"Are you really as powerful as these magazines say?" Wendy asks hugging her best friend tightly.

"I guess," Tawna smiles rubbing the back of her head, then looks to Wendy, "but one this is for sure, you and I have seven years of sleepovers to catch up on." Tawna grins making Wendy nod in excitement.

"It's great to see ya," Gray smiles to his 'little sister', "but, you're still a shorty." Gray grins mussing up her hair.

"Great, the short jokes are already starting," Tawna laughs fixing her pink hair. Then she hears slightly mumblings behind them.

"Love rival," Juvia growls, making Tawna laugh and pull her fellow water mage into a hug.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be getting that a lot now," Tawna laughs, "It's good to see you, Juvia." She says receiving a hug back.

Tawna continues to go down the line pulling her lost family in hugs. She tells Levy about all the books she needs to read, reassuring Cana that even though she missed her first legal drink, that she can still have a drink with her, Carla and Lily swarm Tawna hugging around her neck, Gajeel makes fun of her height and muttering something about being challenged to a fight, and all three Straus' pull her into a very tearful hug, and by tearful, Elfman was a blubbering mess.

Tawna grins pulling away from the three sibling, when she hears sniffling coming from behind her. Turning around she's met with the Thunder Legion with tears spilling over their cheeks and eyes wide.

"KATAWNA!" Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen shout launching themselves to the nineteen-year-old.

"Ahhh, wait… oooofff" Tawna laughs as he is tackled to the ground in a group hug.

"You're so different!" Bixlow cries.

" _different… different!"_ his babies echo.

"You have grown up so much!" Ever shouts with tears streaming down her face with Freed muttering something inaudible through tears of happiness.

"Okay, okay," Tawna laughs, as she gets released from their grip. Tawna looks up and smiles catching the last person in line's wide eyes. "Laxus!" Tawna grins and jumps from her feet and quickly runs over to hug him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, taking him by surprise. His once little Squirt, is no longer little. Tawna pulls away from the hugs smiling.

"I guess I can't call ya Squirt anymore." Laxus smiles placing a hand on her head making Tawna smiles wider.

"I guess not." She grins.

"Child," Makarov says from his seated position on the bar next to a proud looking Gildarts. Tawna turns and walks over to her old master.

"Gramps," Tawna smiles.

"You have grown in to quite the young woman," Gramps nods, "You have been through many trials, and seeing the woman and wizard you have grown to be, makes me proud to call you my child."

"Oh, Gramps!" Tawna cries puling him into a hug crying once more.

"Okay, okay, Child." Gramps struggles against the tight hug, pushing the teen back to look into her eyes, "Enough of the water works, we are here. Now is not the time for crying, it is a time for celebrating."

"Yeah!" Cana shouts holding a bottle of booze, "LETS PARTY!"

"YEAH!" The rest of the guild shouts throwing themselves into the celebration. Within seconds the small guild was lively, even though Tawna is anxious to hear the full story of Tenrou, she decides it can wait and takes a seat next to a certain someone with pink hair and a blue cat.

"Why so quiet, Bro?" Tawna smiles sliding a flaming mug in front of him and Elie slides a mackerel in front of Happy.

"FISHY!" Happy cheers, "Thanks Elie." He smiles taking a big bite.

"I guess I still can't believe it's been seven years." Natsu says looking over to Tawna, "I mean, just look at you." He says sadly.

"We missed so much," Happy says looking to Elie, then back to up to Tawna.

"Don't be sad," Tawna says smiling softly, "It wasn't your fault that you were gone for seven years." Tawna sighs holding tight to her mug of ice chips, "Trust me, the last seven years haven't been easy, there were so many time I wished I was on that island. I guess, I thought being on the island, would have been easier than having to live through the pain."

"Tawna," Natsu says, "I'm glad you weren't there in the end. With everything that happened, I'm happy you were too injured to go."

"Macao said you would say that," Tawna smiles bitterly, knowing he was right, "You could say I ran on autopilot. For seven years, I bottled up my emotions, taking hard jobs, and spending my time training, until I would burst in anger and frustration."

"Poor Macao, he was usually at the brunt of those." Elie adds, "I'm pretty sure she's the reason he's turning grey." She says making Natsu and Happy giggle and Tawna roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Macao and I have definitely duked it out a few times over the years." Tawna laughs, "but to be honest, he had every right to be upset with me. I've been a bit, reckless."

"A bit?" Elie raises her eyebrows.

"Tawna," Natsu says in the 'I know you're lying' tone of voice.

"Okay, a lot reckless," Tawna laughs, "I rarely took easy jobs, and I came back pretty beat up a few times." She says looking over to her brother's matching dark green eyes, "I'm sure you would have killed me a few weeks ago, especially seeing how badly I was beat up, and saw the way I acted." She sighs looking down, "Especially since you saw me almost die in your arms." She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she looks to her brother.

"It's okay Tawna," Natsu says softly.

"Really?" Tawna asks surprised.

"No," He says punching her in the shoulder.

"Owww!" Tawna shouts offended holding her arm.

"Are you crazy," Natsu scowls.

"I'm your sister, so I must be." Tawna glares punching him back. Both Dragneels glare at each other, but both glares fade and are replaced by grins and laughter. "It hasn't even been an hour and we are already arguing." Tawna laughs.

"I guess some things don't change." Natsu laughs, "Unlike you." He says shoving her lightly.

"Hey," Tawna laughs, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I couldn't stop myself from growing up."

"I know," Natsu sighs, "It just weird."

"Yeah, last time we saw you, you could barely walk." Happy says, "And Elie could barely fly in a straight line."

"Hey!" Elie shouts whacking Happy with the fish tail in her hand, "I could fly in a straighter line than you."

"Ow," Happy mopes, "I was only joking. You didn't need to hit me." He pouts making Tawna and Natsu giggle.

"I was little," Elie laughs, "My flying skills have improved."

"And I'm walking just fine," Tawna scowls to the blue exceed.

"Except when your knee pops out of place," Elie laughs.

"What?" Natsu asks confused.

"Oh, shut it El," Tawna laughs, "I seem to destroy the knee joint in most of my legs."

"Macao said you went through quite a few legs." Happy states nibbling on his fish.

"Yeah," Tawna laughs, "I don't go easy on them. I use a lot of hand to hand combat when I fight and lots of jumps. All that is not easy on prosthetic joints." She smiles to her brother patting her right leg, "But, this leg Dr. Gerald created has been holding up really well."

"He made it 'Tawna Proof'" Elie laughs, making Tawna roll her eyes.

"I wanna see your leg!" Happy and Natsu shout excited. Tawna sighs looking at her brother and his cat. She knows she can't refused them the request, as much as she wishes she could.

"Yeah, lets see it, Calico." Gajeel says approaching with Gray, Juvia, and Lucy, causing the Dragneels to turn in their seats.

"Fine," Tawna sighs, "I knew this was gonna happen." She says unlacing her boots. The rest of the guild heard she was showing her leg and they began to gather around. Tawna looks up and sees the many eyes of her guild mate, she holds back a sigh and ignores the self-consciousness rising in her head. "For the record," She says before removing her sock, "I rarely do this. Do not expect it to be a normal occurrence."

"You don't show your leg?" Lucy asks.

"Not very often, there is only a handful of people who have seen my leg outside the guild, and only two people who have seen me without the leg." Tawna states hooking her thumbs in the hem of her sock and pushing down her leg, careful not to get the fabric caught in the metal. As the sock left the leg, the Tenrou team looks speechless at the leg.

"Wow," Natsu says with wide eyes. The leg Tawna is sporting is matte black coated metal prosthetic leg, attached to the severely burn-scarred skin of mid-thigh. When she wears the sock, you cannot even tell she is missing the leg.

"It's the best leg yet," Tawna states ignoring the feelings of wanting to cover the metal, "I can use my magic through it, it's water, rust, and fire proof, and the metal is very strong, especially in the joints where I tend to break first, like the knee."

"Yup, you have the good stuff," Gajeel says about the metal, "I can smell it."

"Hey," Tawna says pointing to the iron dragon slayer, "I know what you are thinking, and no you can not take a bite of it. I have a box full of broken legs upstairs you can have." Gajeel thinks for a moment and nods.

"Fine," He says crossing his arms, "But when this leg kicks the bucket, I call dibs."

"Deal," Tawna laughs.

"How does it feel?" Natsu asks curious.

"Still like it does when I first got it," Tawna says pulling her sock up, "Just like my own leg, I can move it, run, jump, kick, and use magic. Though you can't feel anything through it. It took a while to get used to it, but it's just a normal feeling now."

"You said a couple people have seen you without the leg?" Erza questions, "What happened?"

"I was on a mission with two wizards from another guild," Tawna states munching on her mug of ice chips. "The dude I was fighting, destroyed the leg during the fight."

"Well, it was your fault," Elie adds.

"Okay," Tawna sighs, "I did detach the leg during the fight, but I had no choice. I still won the fight though."

"You kicked this guy's butt with one leg!" Natsu shouts proud.

"Technically," Tawna shrugs, "I don't know if replacing my leg with an ice one counts as a one-legged win."

"That's so cool!" Happy cheers from Natsu's shoulder.

"No way," Gray states, "You used Ice Make."

"Some-what," Tawna laughs as some of the guild members go back to celebrating, "I can only make legs, anything else just turns to snow, or turns into a leg. I'm gonna leave the Ice Make to you, and Water Body to Juvia."

"You still can't do water body?" Juvia asks surprised.

"Well, I can, but…" Tawna laughs, "Only without my leg."

"What?" Natsu laughs, "What does that mean?"

"For some reason, my leg won't take to the Water Body spell, it doesn't work." Tawna giggles, "When I try use Water Body to dodge an attack, the leg doesn't change."

"Yeah, one time she was practicing, and when she did it, her leg fell off and then she fell on the ground." Elie says making the group laugh.

"I wish I could have seen that," Natsu laughs then flashes the infamous Dragneel grin, "but I do want to see if you are really as strong as everyone says. How about a fight, you and me?"

"You are already challenging her to a fight, Natsu?" Lucy sighs annoyed.

"Calico might be small, but I'm positive she can kick yer butt," Gajeel smirks.

"I just got back from a mission, ask me tomorrow, and I'll happily take you on." She smirks leaning her back against the bar.

"I don't like the way she said that," Happy says wearily.

"Careful, Pyro" Gray laughs, "Your little sister is gonna kick your butt."

"She is not," Natsu argues back, falling into a classic Gray and Natsu shouting match.

"Oh stop it," Tawna laughs, "Enough talkin', it's time to celebrate." The teen grins.

"Aye!" The group cheers all grabbing drinks.

* * *

The rest of that night was filled with seven years' worth of singing, drinking, and dancing. Going most of the night, many of them began to drift off to sleep in the early hours of the morning for a nap, before they continue the party into the next day. Everyone was passed out scattered on the tables, bar and floor. All except for a tall blond wizard who sits quietly in the corner of the bar reading the current newspaper.

Laxus' attention is brought from the newsprint when the sound of little feet patter against the wood floor. Glancing behind him he sees, Alzack and Bisca's daughter up and wide-eyed and scanning the scattered bodies for something, or someone. The kid finds her target and sneaks over to the old sofa, carefully stepping over the sprawled-out legs, arms and cat tails as she makes her way over. Stopping a few feet away she tries to figure out how to get up to the cushions. Deciding just to go for it, she steps on Natsu's stomach, using him as a boost and jumps onto the teen sleeping on the couch.

"Uggg… Squirt," Tawna groans, reaching her arm up rubbing her face. Sitting up slightly she see a pair of large eyes looking at her. "What do you want?"

"Do you have another one of my outfits upstairs?" The five-year-old grins.

"Asuka, why can't you be like a normal kid, and want to stay in your pj's all day," Tawna groans laying back down.

"Please!" Asuka begs.

"Fine," Tawna sighs sitting up with the kid on her lap, "How did you get up here?" She asks seeing the bodies scattered around the sofa. The kid simply points to the ground and Tawna looks down and giggles. On the ground below, Natsu lays spread out, and snoring loudly with a small dusty footprint on his vest and stomach. "Good to know he is still a heavy sleeper." Tawna nods, "Okay, lets go." Tawna says crawling off the sofa, pulling the girl onto her back and disappears upstairs.

Laxus goes back to his newspaper, but can't but think about how similar Asuka is to Tawna when she was that age. He still can't believe she was that age 14 years ago, guaranteed it only feels like 7 years to himself, but that's something he can't help. Pulling him out of his thoughts he hears a mug slide in front of him.

"Still take your coffee black?" Tawna asks holding her own steaming mug. She has changed from the clothes she wore yesterday into a pair of black shorts, thigh high white socks and black boots, and loose off the shoulder flowy white crop top.

"Yeah," Laxus says surprised she remembered, placing down the paper, "When did you start drinking coffee?"

"15," Tawna states, "When you don't sleep and take countless missions, you need something to keep ya goin'" She pauses taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where'd the kid go?" He asks gabbing the mug. Tawna grins and points to a place where Alzack and Bisca are sleeping and Asuka is passed out once again between the two.

"She always gets up early, then passes out again." Tawna laughs then looks to the wizard across from her, "I hope you don't mind, I passed on the Squirt name."

"Probably the best," Laxus states, "You have definitely grown out of the name."

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, "I know it must be weird to see me seven years older, but its also weird to see every one the same age. I always figured you all would be seven years older, but now look at us, we are technically only 4 years apart instead of 11." Tawna laughs.

"Yeah, I guess it is strange." Laxus agrees.

"So, how long you stickin' around?" Tawna asks leaning against the bar.

"Not very long," Laxus answers, "It's only a matter of time before the Old Man kicks me out."

"I think it's crap that they won't let you back in to the guild, especially all you did on Tenrou." Tawna grumbles.

"Don't get worked up about it," Laxus states, "I knew it was gonna end up that way." He says as a few people begin to wake in the guild and wake those around them for their second round of partying.

"Well," Tawna states leaning forward slightly, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I'll make sure to no one in the guild will find out." She smiles leaving to help wake up the rest of the sleeping guild. Laxus nods and goes to take a sip of his coffee to only find steam no longer rises from the cup. He flips it upside down to find it is frozen solid. Turning to Tawna, he catches her infamous mischievous grin and she snaps her fingers and steam begins to rise once more from the cup.

Laxus laughs slightly taking a sip of the now steaming liquid and thinks, even though she has grown, she still has her quirks.

As the morning went on, the guild woke and became lively once more. Many have taken places at the bar or at tables around the room, calming down compared to last night's party. Over at one table, Erza stands amazed, with shining eyes, looking at something Tawna is holding.

"Amazing!" Era says with sparking eyes, "Can I hold it!"

"Here," Tawna smiles handing over her sword handles with ice blades to her.

"It is quite impressive," Lily says as him and Elie share a kiwi on the table.

"You should see her use them," Elie smiles, "She's amazing."

"Yeah, but I am no where near Erza when it comes to swordsmanship." Tawna says honestly.

"Where did you get them?" Lily asks.

"A job, they came with the reward." Tawna shrugs.

"Magic?" He asks.

"As far as I can see, most types." Tawna states, "Romeo was able to use fire with it, but it wasn't very effective. It's more effective with substance that is solid. I would see if it works with Gajeel's magic, but I don't think I would trust him with it." Tawna laughs glancing over to the table where Gajeel, her brother, Happy, and Romeo sit.

"It's beautiful," Erza mumbles feeling the handle, "What are these markings?"

"Ancient writing," Tawna says taking the swords back and slipping them in their holsters at the base of her back, "I had Levy look at it last night, but she couldn't make out what the swords are meant for."

"You think these had a certain purpose?" Lily asks.

"Well, Tawna did find out that 400 years ago, swords like this were once used to give wizards an advantage in battle." Elie states.

"Are these that old?" Lily asks.

"They are ancient, but I don't know is they are that old," Tawna shrugs.

At a nearby table, Gramps, Gildarts, Wakaba, and Macao sit drinking.

"It's gonna take a while to get used to the idea of an adult Tawna," Gildarts states taking a sip of his beer.

"I raised her for the seven years, and I'm getting used to it." Macao sighs.

"You mean you tried to raise her," Wakaba laughs.

"I did just fine," Macao snaps.

"She was that hard?" Gildarts laughs.

"Between being a reckless Dragneel and being depressed, she wasn't easy." Macao rubs his temples.

"All in all," Gramps smiles, "Macao, I never expected you to fill the shoes of being a Master."

"Well, they never really fit me," Macao states honestly, "You could say I was keeping them warm for you. Now that you are back, I can now enjoy a stiff drink."

"That never stopped you from enjoying a stiff drink before," Tawna smirks as she walks by to join her brother and Romeo's table.

"Oh hush, you!" Macao snaps cough Wakaba and Gramps to laugh, "I was a fine Master."

"Eh, you tried." Tawna shrugs receiving more laughter.

"Hey, don't talk to the man who raised you that way!" Macao reprimanded.

"Eh, you tried," She shrugs again.

"Katawna!" Macao shouts through the other's laughter, as the teen leave to join her brother's table. At the table, Romeo is showing off his multitude of colorful flames.

"Hey," Natsu says, "I think I have smelled those flames before."

"Aye," Happy says from his shoulder.

"Don't tell Dad," Romeo whispers, "But I have been secretly taking lessons from Master Totomaru."

"Get out," Gajeel smiles, "I didn't know he was teaching now." He says with Lily and Elie now sitting in front of him.

"That takes me back," Natsu smiles, "I still need to taste all of his colorful flames! Fire buffet here I come!" He cheers.

"Sorry, Natsu," Romeo laughs, "I don't think he's too keen on seeing you."

"That's a shocker," Happy says sarcastically.

"Yeah, trust me," Tawna says approaching, "He wasn't happy to see me, he's really not going to want to see you."

"You've seen him, Calico?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah, who do think was the one who took him to the lessons in the first place," Tawna laughs.

"Tawna was the one who suggested it," Romeo nods, "We just told dad we were going off training."

"Which is wasn't really a lie," Tawna laughs as Natsu and Romeo fall back into a conversation about fire. She notices Wendy holding a picture that Reedus showed her.

"Why," Wendy whispers looking at all the picture Reedus painted of her seven years older, "My chest."

"Hey," Tawna laughs setting next to her best friend, "It's not that bad." She says from experience. "On the bright side you will get taller than me."

"I always thought you would have been taller," Happy says setting at the table with Elie, Carla, and Lily.

"I would have been," Tawna sighs, "But due to the extensive damage that was caused to my body after the accident, it stunted my growth. Without my heels I'm a little taller than Levy, but Porlyusica thinks I would have been closer to Lucy's height."

"That's unfortunate," Carla states.

"It's okay," Tawna shrugs, "It's not a big deal, being smaller has come in handy during missions." She laughs as doors to the guild burst open. Due to the habit of Twilight Ogre bursting in, Tawna jumps to her feet, but her body relaxes seeing who their visitors are.

"Wonderful," A deep voice say joyfully, "The rumors were true."

"Who are theses guys?" Elfman asks.

"I think I know," Mira says looking at their visitors.

"I'm so glad your deaths were exaggerated," Sherry's cheerful voice grins, followed by a bark from Toby.

"You all appear to be in great health," Wizard Saint Jura nods.

"Besides not aging for the last seven years." Yuka, or as Tawna calls him, Eyebrows says.

"You've barely been back for a day, and you have already trashed the place," Lyon states.

"No way," Gray states, "Lyon?"

"It's Lamia Scale," Lucy says surprised.

"Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale helped us search for Tenrou island longer than anyone else." Max explains.

"You thank you for that," Erza nods.

"Yeah, I guess we owe you one," Gray states.

"I'd love to take you up on that," Lyon laughs slightly, "But I have seven years on you now, and I'm not the one to fight children."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Gray rolls his eyes.

"You don't fight children?" Tawna laughs, "That didn't stop you from fighting me." She smirks receiving a scowl from the elder Ice Mage.

"You've fought Katawna?" Lucy asks shocked."

"If you ask me the Brat was asking for it," Lyon snaps.

"Yeah," Tawna says smirking, "Remind me, who won that fight, again?" She says innocently gaining laughter from her guild mates, ultimately shutting up Lyon and his cockiness.

Lamia Scale made themselves at home, catching up with their old allies and letting them know of the guild current standing in Fiore.

"So now, Lamia Scale is ranked number two in all of Fiore," Sherry smirks to Gray and Lucy, "I hope there is no hard feelings, Lucy."

"Wow," Lucy says, "Who's number one, Blue Pegasus?" she asks causing Toby to go into an outburst of angry jumbles.

"I take that as a no," Lucy say looking away.

"As if," Sherry scoffs, "It's Sabertooth,"

"Sabertooth?" Lucy wonders, "I haven't heard of them."

"Why don't you ask the Runt," Sherry smirks before walking away. "Runt?" Lucy wonders before remembering that she used to call Tawna, Runt.

"Natsu, stop!" Tawna shouts bring the attention of those in the hall's attention to the two Dragneels. Natsu has fallen back into his annoying older brother roll and has Tawna in a head lock, musing up her hair.

"Natsu," Lucy sighs, "Let her go."

"Not until she fights me," Natsu laughs continuing to mess up Tawna's hair.

"Ugggg… FINE!" Tawna shouts breaking from Natsu's grip, knocking him backwards out the window behind them. "If you wanna fight, then lets fight." Tawna says walking to the door, and shouts of excitement echo through the hall. Walking to Natsu, she grabs his scarf and drags him to the clearing behind the guild, followed closely by many of the guild mate.

"Oh she's mad," Elie says setting with the rest of the exceeds on a barrel.

"Bets over here!" Cana shouts, wasting no time on collecting the bets from the guild mates.

"You got this buddy!" Happy cheers bouncing up and down. In front of them, Natsu stands from the ground cracking his knuckles giving Tawna the infamous Dragneel smirk.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, Bugs," Natsu grins, making Tawna roll her large eyes and grin.

"I should be saying that to you," Tawna grins crossing her arms.

"I call winner," Gajeel smirks leaning against the wall.

"So, that means you're gonna fight Katawna," Lily states making Elie nod and laugh.

"The Kid, can't be that strong," Gray states.

"Don't be so sure," Lyon adds, "That Brat isn't someone to mess with."

"She beat you that bad?" Gray laughs.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Lyon pouts.

"Yeah," Romeo adds, "Tawna may go easy on us in the guild, but I can see it in her eyes, She's gonna let Natsu have it."

"Go Tawna!" Wendy shouts.

"This is ridiculous," Carla scoffs, "They should be catching up with each other, not fighting."

"This is Natsu and Tawna," Lucy says, "I'm surprised they didn't fight sooner." She says placing her attention back to the Dragneel siblings.

"What are you waiting for, Bro." Tawna smirks placing her hands on her hips, "You wanted to fight, so fight."

"Bring it, Bugs!" Natsu shouts sending a messy fire ball towards his sister. Without even flinching Tawna steps to the side dodging the flames. Smirking the teen, jumps towards her brother, kicking her leg up high sending a water ball to him. It connects with his arms as he tries to block it, knocking him off balance.

"You seem rusty," Tawna smirks, "Did that seven-year nap, slow you down?"

"I see you still taunt your opponent," Natsu smirks charging with a flaming fist. Throwing a blazing fist Tawna uses her arms to block his never-ending punches and kicks. Getting annoyed, Natsu starts throwing quicker jabs.

"Wow," Lucy says watching the fight, "Tawna is barely using magic."

"Yeah," Elie smiles, "She's very good with hand-to-hand combat. It's one of the reasons she's so good at fights." She says watching the Water Dragon Slayer quickly dodge and change positions, confusing Natsu and tiring him out. Tawna sees and opening and punches Natsu's in the stomach, leaning a magic circle in its place.

"Water Bomb!" Tawna smirks.

"What… AHH!" Natsu shouts as his body is blasted back. Jumping back to his feet, Natsu's eyes glow with excitement. "Fire Dragoon Iron Fist!" He shouts charging to his smirking sister. Seeing the spell and her brother charging towards her, Tawna flips out of the way. Landing on the ground she jumps back into the air.

"Water Dragon Talon!" Tawna shouts, bringing her right leg down on to her brother. Natsu raises both of his arms to block the attack as her leg collides with it. The attack knock Natsu back, and using his momentum, she flips back wards into a standing position once more.

"OOOO!" The guild cringes seeing Natsu fly to the ground.

"OWW!" Natsu cringes as he squirms on the ground holding his arm, "What hell, Tawna! What did you kick me with, it felt like steel!" He shouts making Tawna roll her eyes.

"Idiot," Tawna shakes her head, and knocks on her right leg with her fist making the sound of clanking metal echo through the air.

"He forgot about her leg, didn't he?" Lucy sighs exasperated.

"Yup," Happy and Elie answer.

"Oh yeah," Natsu says putting the pieces together. Tawna smirks and raises her hand above her head creating a cyclone of swirling water.

"Water Dragon Typhoon!" Tawna shouts sending the strong storm, crashing it into Natsu's chest.

"Damn it, Tawna!" Natsu shouts short of breath, "Lets make this interesting." Natsu shouts as flames and lightning begin to rise around him.

"Wow," Tawna says in awe, "Awesome," She smirks.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" Natsu shouts, "Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" He shouts as the roar engulf around Katawna. Stepping back smirking, thinking he finally got her, his mouth falls open in shock along with many of the guild members. Twirling her arms around in front of her, Tawna's water extinguishes the attack. As the steam and lightning clear, Tawna sports a mischievous grin.

"She blocked it!" Lucy shouts in shock.

"It didn't even touch her!" Gray shouts.

"What!" Natsu yells in shocks.

"Cool," Tawna grins, "I didn't know you could do it too," She winks.

"What?" Natsu shouts. White light begins to shine around Tawna as she closes her eyes and place her hands together in front of her chest.

"White Water Dragon Mode," Tawna says calmly, "Holy Water Roar!" A stream of white light and water swirl together, barreling its way to Natsu's chest. Unable to dodge the attack, it collides to his torso, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer into the ground, sliding back to the trees. As the dust clears, Natsu is crushed into the ground, covered in dirt and grass.

"She showed no mercy!" Lucy and Wendy shout shaking slightly.

"That was quite impressive," Erza nods.

"Yeah, Tawna!" Elie cheers, next to an approving nodding Lily.

"NATSU!" Happy shouts flying out to the field to help is Buddy.

"Uggg," Natsu groans.

"Say something Natsu," Happy begs, pushing him up.

"Oops," Tawna says, "I should have held back more," She says rubbing the back of her neck.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu shouts struggling to stand.

"You're not the only one who has accidently eaten the wrong magic," Tawna says sassily placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay that's it," Natsu grumbles standing, "No more holding back, I'm going to… ACK!" Suddenly Natsu's body slams against the ground and tree a few times, before being dropped back into the hole he crawled out of.

"I don't think I wanna mess with Tawna," Lucy shivers.

"I told you she's someone you don't wanna mess with." Lyon states. The blue magic circle in her palm fades slowly and she lowers her hand.

"Are we done?" She asks crossing her arms.

"I'll… let you… win… this time," Natsu squeaks from his hole. Cheers erupt from the spectators and people gather their bet winnings.

"Damn," Gildarts states, "The Kid knows how to fight." He nods.

"Sad thing is," Max states, "She went easy on him."

"That was easy?" Lucy shouts shocked.

"Tawna has trained hard over the years," Elie says watching Tawna walk over to Natsu, "People see her as an easy fight due to her leg and petite size, she wanted to prove those people wrong." Lucy nods and glances back up to the brother and sister in the field in front of them.

"You okay, Bro?" Tawna asks reaching her hand down, pulling Natsu to his feet. Unlike Natsu, after the fight, Tawna is clean, not a speck of dust or ash on her, but poor Natsu is covered from head to toe in dirt.

"Yeah," He groans, "I'm gonna feel that for a while. Did you have to use Blood Grip? It's a lot rougher than before."

"Sorry," Tawna laughs, "You weren't giving up. It was the only thing I could think of to end the fight."

"You really did train a lot, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah, Tawna sighs, "I guess I wanted to make you guys proud of me. I didn't want to be that broken kid anymore, when you guys got back."

"Well, you certainly made me proud." Natsu smiles pulling his little sister into a hug. "Now you need to tell me about this White Magic."

"I have a lot to tell you," Tawna smiles as the two begin to walk back to the hall, "We still have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

 **A/N- it's finally done Again I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm hopefully gonna get back into it.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- You are all so amazing! I love you so much. All of your reviews and messages bring me so much joy and happieness. I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so much. I know I have said this before, but I never thought this story would get where it is today. Few years ago I was only a bored, freshman in college just trying to pass some time. Never I thought this would be my most popular story.**

 **Sorry, this is another filler chapter, the next one should start the Starry Sky Arc.**

 **I just want to thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Following the Dragneel's fight, the rowdy members of Fairy Tail, along with the few members of Lamia Scale, all go file back into the guild hall to share drinks and to divvy up the bet winnings. Clustered together in the corner of the guild, Natsu, and Tawna, along with their team and a couple others gather around the hear about Tawna's White Dragon Salyer mode.

"Tawna," Happy asks sitting on the table with the other exceeds, "How do you know how to do that?"

"It was amazing!" Wendy smiles.

"Whose magic did you eat?" Natsu asks peering close the side of his sister's face, making her laugh.

"I've been able to do it for a little over a year." Tawna shrugs. "It's White Dragon Slayer Magic," Tawna says raising her head to Natsu and a shooting a glance to Gajeel and Wendy.

"Dragon Slayer?" Natsu says widening his eyes, "What do you mean Dragon Slayer?"

"There are other Dragon Slayers?" Lucy asks surprised.

"I never heard of any other Dragon Slayers," Gajeel huffs.

"They are my age, they joined a guild in the last five years or so. I have gone on quite a few missions with them in the past couple years." Tawna states, "Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer and Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"So, you ate Sting's magic?" Lucy asks, "Like Natsu ate Laxus magic?"

"Did it taste good?" Natsu salivates.

"Eww, trust me," Tawna says disgusted, "It was not on purpose." She says glaring at Elie who lets out a laugh.

"It was funny, though." Elie giggles, "And it was partly your fault."

"What happened?" Gray asks curious.

"That idiot hit me in the middle of a fight." Tawna huffs, crossing her arms leaning back in her chair, "I was already fighting the biggest dude there, and the next thing I know, I have face full of white magic and I got slammed into a tree."

"Tawna was not happy," Elie laughs with the rest of the group.

"I can only imagine how mad you were." Natsu laughs.

"Oh, I was pissed," Tawna says, "I stopped fighting the guy, and went after him. He got a face full of metal."

"She kicked him so hard, she nearly knocked him out." Elie states.

"Yeah, Elie had to pull me off him." Tawna laughs.

"Knowing you, you probably would have killed him," Gray laughs, making the rest of them laugh.

"What guild are those two in." Erza inquires.

"Sabertooth." Tawna states.

"Sabertooth?" Gray asks.

"I've never heard of them." Natsu states.

"Sherry said something about them earlier." Lucy says, "She said to ask, you about it." She says looking to Tawna, "Well she said ask the Runt, I figured she still calls you that."

"I'm the one who has worked with Sabertooth the most." Tawna sighs, "They are considered Fiore's top guild."

"They are the top guild now!" Natsu shouts, "What about Fairy Tail?"

"We are at the bottom," Tawna sighs, "Since you guys went missing, things got rough. We had lost all of our top wizards. So, we barely got any job requests."

"What about you?" Wendy asks, "They said you were always on missions."

"When I was able to take jobs again, I started to gain popularity. So, I started getting specific job requests." Tawna states.

"Sabertooth, can't be that strong." Natsu pouts.

"They are strong," Tawna states, "Over the years I have gotten offers to join multiple guilds, but I've gotten the most from Sabertooth. Though, I would never join a guild like theirs."

"What is wrong with their guild?" Erza asks.

"They are all selfish, and only care about themselves. It is difficult to get into Sabertooth, and if you don't live up to it's master's standards, you are kicked to the curb." Tawna states, "They are the farthest thing from what a guild should be."

"So they are run like a dictatorship?" Carla asks.

"Pretty much," Tawna states. "But because of their standards, they have some of the strongest wizards of this age."

"We'll show them up!" Natsu boast standing on his chair, "We'll become the strongest guild again!"

"Aye!" Happy cheers.

"Someone is eager," Lucy giggles.

"I'd say," Tawna agrees laughing with her team.

"Hey, Natsu." Happy says, "We should go check on our house."

"Why, it should be fine," Natsu says leaning back in his chair, "Tawna was here."

"Natsu, I haven't been in that house in seven years." Tawna says.

"What!" Natsu shouts, "Why!"

"You knew I didn't like being there without you!" Tawna scowls, "Do you really expect me to live there after you disappeared?"

"Oh, Happy we need to go!" Natsu shouts grabbing his blue companion and run out of the guild. Making Tawna roll her eyes.

"I should go see about my apartment," Lucy states looking to the door.

"Yeah, Wendy and I should go check out Fairy Hills." Carla says looking to Wendy.

* * *

IT has been a couple days since the Dragneels fight, most of the guild has gone their separate ways to their apartments, and homes after seven years of being away. Only a few members are spending the night in the guild, due to having to find other places to live. Natsu and Happy are at their old home, Lucy is in her apartment, after finding out about her father's death, a letter arrived with enough money to cover rent from the last seven years. The other wizards in the guild are in their homes in the dorms, with their rent debt. So since jobs have started to come in more, since word got around that they were found, many have been taking jobs to pay for their expenses.

Night has fallen over the small guild, and sneaking down the stairs is Katawna, still in her black shorts, and loose crop top she wears to bed. Stepping over a few members scattered on the floor with her bare feet, she makes her way to the door and out to the night air. Stepping out into the cool air, she looks up to the stars scattered above and full moon above.

"Katawna?" A deep voice echoes in the dark making Tawna jump slightly.

"Damn it, Laxus," Tawna hisses, "You almost gave me a heart attack." She says looking to Laxus who is seated on the ground leaning against the side of the guild hall, looking up to the stars.

"What are you doin' up?" He asks as Tawna slides down to sit next to him.

"What, am I not allowed to star gaze?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's 2 a.m.," Laxus states, "You went to bed hours ago."

"I should be asking why you are out here?" Tawna scowls.

"Wasn't tired," he states flatly, "Are you gonna tell me why you are out here or not?" Tawna sighs and leans back against the wall. Out of everyone in the guild, she knows he won't blab.

"You tell anyone, I will kill you," Tawna states sighing.

"Deal," Laxus agrees

"Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Laxus says surprised, leaning forward slightly to look at her. Her dark eyes look down sadly, and slightly embarrassed.

"They have been happening for seven years," Tawna says looking up to the fireflies buzzing against the star filled sky, "I'm 19, you'd think that a nightmare shouldn't affect me like this. With normal nightmares, I can tell myself that they aren't real. This one I can't, because it really happened." She says pulling her right knee to her chest., "It's been seven damn years, I don't need to be reminded every night. I already am reminded of it every day."

Laxus looks at the her and begins to put the puzzle together. At first, he thought she was talking about loosing everybody, but seeing her body language, he knows what the nightmare is about.

"Its about your leg, isn't it?" He asks taking her by surprise. Tawna's dark green eyes widen and look over to his golden ones.

"Yeah," She sighs, "It's been the same dream since the accident happened." She glances over to the lightning mage, "Sorry, that Dragon you gave me has lost its nightmare touch. Well, at least for this one."

"You still have that old thing?" Laxus asks shocked, it's been 14 years since he gave it to her.

"Of course," Tawna laughs slightly, "It's sitting on my windowsill."

"I just never expected you to keep it this long," Laxus shrugs.

"I wouldn't get rid of it," Tawna smiles to Laxus, "because you gave it to me. Also, who knows," She shrugs, "I may give it to my future kid. Maybe it will ward of nightmares for them, like it did for me." She smiles.

"I would have thought you would have given it to the Kid," Laxus states.

"Asuka has slept with it a couple times, but she's prefers sleeping with Elie, in stead of a stuffed animal." Tawna laughs, "Poor El, she hides when it's time for Squirt to go to sleep. That kid has a death grip."

"Sounds like someone else," Laxus laughs nudging her.

"Hey!" Tawna laughs elbowing him in the side, "I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, you're right," Laxus smiles, "Your problem was falling off everything."

"Can't argue with you on that." Tawna giggles, "I still fall of the counter, now. Having a fake leg doesn't help my clumsiness either."

"How many time did I catch you from falling?" Laxus asks glancing over to Tawna.

"I don't even know," She laughs running her hand through her pink hair, "I fell off that bar so many times. We have a photo album in there, and there is at least ten pictures of you diving on the ground to catch me."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you just learned not to walk on the counter." Laxus states.

"I still haven't learned," Tawna laughs, "but now when I fall, it's because something happens with my leg." She says patting the matte black metal.

"Sound like that leg is a blessing and a curse." Laxus says glancing down to the leg.

"Yeah," Tawna sighs, "It has come in handy, but it can be challenging. If it gets destroyed in a fight, then I have to rely on an ice leg."

"Well, you definitely know how to fight with it," Laxus admits, "It was impressive."

"Uh, thanks," Tawna says blushing slightly. "but, I wouldn't count that fight as impressive. It was just me kicking Natsu's ass."

"Well, if you ask me, he was asking for it." Laxus laughs.

"I could have ended that fight, before it even started," Tawna laughs with him.

The two wizards sit, in the night air talking and catching up. Both telling stories of past travels and adventures, That Tawna went on in the last seven years, and where Laxus traveled before Tenrou island. The sky begins to change colors as dawn approaches, and Katawna and Laxus realize they have been talking all night.

"I should get in the guild before Macao wakes up from his drunken state." Tawna states standing from the ground.

"I should get going too," Laxus states flatly rising.

"You're leaving?" Tawna asks surprised, they have only been home for less than a week.

"Yeah, the Old Man is close to kicking out, and if not him, Macao will." Laxus states.

"It's still stupid, that they won't let you back in," Tawna huffs, "Would have stayed if they had reinstated you into the guild?"

"Possibly," Laxus shrugs.

"What about the Thunder Legion?" she asks.

"I said my goodbyes to them yesterday," Laxus says crossing his arms, and leans against the side the guild, "They will be fine, especially since I know you will keep them in line."

"Where are you going to go?" Tawna asks sighing.

"I don't know," He shrugs, "I may travel around, a bit." Hearing his answer, Tawna sighs and looks up to him. Without her heels she only comes up to his mid chest, with them, at least upper chest.

"Hold on," She says, turning to the door of the guild and disappearing inside. It's still early in the morning, so of those who were passed out in the hall, none have woken up. Laxus sighs and rests against the wall, waiting for the petite Water Dragon, waiting the sun begin to rise. A few minute later, Katawna emerges from the hall, carrying a bag.

"Here," She says draping the bag over his shoulder, "This has enough food to last you a couple days." She states. Laxus looks surprised. "Don't be a stranger, okay." Tawna says quietly. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Even if it's just someone to talk to." Laxus looks down to the young woman before him and can't help but smile.

"Thank, Katawna." Laxus smiles.

"I'm not joking." Tawna smiles back, "If you need anything, and I mean anything. Call me, I'll be able to track you down, and find you." She winks, "Thanks for the talk last night, it was nice to talk to someone, who doesn't act like I'm twelve." Hearing that, Laxus remembered, she had gotten into a few arguments with Natsu in the last couple of days, over him treating her like a kid.

"Enjoyed it too," Laxus states, "And for the record, you have definitely grown over these last seven years, but no matter how I look at you, I can't see that little kid anymore." He says turning to leave, "See ya around, Katawna." He says waving heading down the hill.

* * *

"Let him back into the guild," Tawna demands following Macao around behind the bar.

"Katawna," Macao sighs annoyed from the teenager, "Will you stop?" He says turning to his 'daughter'.

"No, let him back into the guild," She huffs crossing her arms in front of her black crop top.

"Katawna!" Macao shouts.

"Macao, you know he deserves to be reinstated." Tawna argues, "Especially after what he did at Tenrou."

"Child," Gramps says calmly from the bar, "I will forever be grateful for what the boy did, but the decision is final.

"Ugg!" Tawna shouts in frustration, "Are you kidding me? Laxus deserves this."

"Enough, Katawna." Macao puts his foot down, "It's too late anyways, he left this morning."

"I saw him leave this morning," Tawna states, "You know I can track him down in a heartbeat."

"It's final," Macao snaps, "Now, enough."

"Uggg, you're impossible." Tawna groans walking away from the adults. Macao leans against the counter rubbing his temples.

"Think you have a few more grey hairs, Macao." Wakaba laughs.

"Knock it off," He glares causing Wakaba to laugh harder. Soon the guild began to become more lively as everyone started to arrive, it drink, eat, and take jobs. Natsu and Happy run into the guild and head strait for the request board.

"It's been too long!" Natsu shouts running to the board, "Let's find a job, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy cheers, floating next to his head.

"What are you two up to?" Tawna asks coming to stand next to her brother with Elie on her shoulder.

"Job searching," Happy grins.

"At least we are starting to get jobs again," Elie states, looking at the board.

"How about this one?" Happy says holding a flier. Natsu takes it and reads over it.

"So, all we have to do is catch this dude, Velveno?" Natsu asks. "And they'll pay us 4 million jewel!"

"Damn," Tawna says glancing at the request, "That's a good chunk of change."

"Alright," Lucy grins over Natsu's shoulder, "I'm broke and a huge chunk of cash is just the thing I need."

"I feel like I have seen this job request before," Tawna says taking the paper from Natsu.

"Yeah," Lucy says looking at the flier, "Did Gray almost take a job, like this one time?"

"This is the same one," Happy adds, "But back then the reward was much lower."

"For some reason, this dude is much more valuable now." Natsu states.

"Who's the client?" Lucy asks

"Count Balsamico?" Natsu says reading the paper, "That's a sour name." He laughs.

"I've heard of him," Elie adds,

"Yeah, the Balsamico family holds some huge magical ball every seven years. Apparently, the party is very exclusive, you can't even get in the door, unless you're a wizard. I think the next one is this weekend." Tawna explains.

"Then it's settled," Happy cheers, "We'll crash this rich guy's party this weekend, and walk out 4 million jewel richer!"

"Sound good," Natsu cheers, "I'm fired up now!"

"This is gonna be great!" Lucy smiles next to Tawna and Elie, as Natsu and Happy go to run out the door. "Wait!" Lucy shouts stopping the two boys, "If we are going to a big fancy ball, we are going to have to work on our dancing skills.

"What!" Happy squeals,

"Dancing?!" Natsu shouts

"Yeah!" Lucy smiles grabbing Natsu's hand, "Let's go!" She grins dragging him outside to the back of the guild. Tawna glances between Happy and Elie and grins.

"Well, I'm not missing this," She grins going out to watch them, followed by the rest of the guild. Tawna takes a seat with Romeo on some spare boards with the two exceeds, watching Lucy attempt to teach Natsu how to dance.

"Okay," Lucy says standing across from Natsu, "I'm going to teach you the basics. Now, take my hands."

"Ugg," Natsu groans, "This is embarrassing." As him a Lucy start to dance.

"What are they doing again?" Romeo asks from the side line

"Lucy is attempting to teach Natsu to dance," Tawna giggles.

"It's called ballroom dancing," Happy grins.

"Why are they doing it?" Romeo asked confused, as Natsu steps on Lucy's foot.

"Oww!" Lucy shouts.

"Sorry," Natsu apologizes.

"Hey, at least I'm not the only on in this family with a lead foot," Tawna grins.

"Tawna!" Natsu scowls, causing the nineteen-year-old to laugh.

"So it's a foot stomping game?" Romeo asks.

"It's actually the opposite," Kianna laughs.

"If you know the basics," Mira grins, "You can meet a stranger at a ball and be able to move your body in sync with theirs."

"That sounds cool," Romeo and Kianna smiles.

"It sounds terrible," Tawna grumbles.

"Aw," Mira smiles to Tawna, "Don't you want to find your true love on a dance floor?" She says dreamily.

"I can tell you this," Tawna laughs, "Whoever I fall in love with, I guarantee I will not meet them on a dance floor."

"Hey!" Gray jumps in joining Lucy and Natsu, "What are you two doing, playin' some kind of game?"

"It's not a game!" Lucy shouts.

"Let me play with ya!" Gray shouts discarding his shirt and grabbing Lucy's hands.

"You just got disqualified!" Lucy shouts kicking the ice mage away.

"Gray, put your shirt back on," Tawna states annoyed. As Erza comes to join the dance party.

"Well, you may not be aware," Erza begins, "But I have been known also as the Dancing Demon."

"You were?" Natsu shouts terrified.

"Oh no, this can't be good" Tawna states as Erza requips in to a flowy dress.

"No, I don't think this will end well," Elie adds.

"Ready!" Erza shouts, "Let's dance," She grabs Natsu from Lucy and begins to spin him furiously.

"I guess Erza was right abut her nickname." Happy adds.

"Yeah, you have to be some type of demon to make someone that sick." Elie laughs.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take that much to make Natsu sick," Tawna laughs as Lisanna takes over from Erza still twirling Natsu furiously, and Erza has grabbed Elfman. Everyone begins to pair off to dance. Wendy and Warren, Happy and Carla, and Romeo and Kianna.

"May I have this dance, Elie?" Lily comes up asking for Elie's paw.

"Of course," Elie grins running into the crowd with her kiwi sharing buddy.

"Katawna?" Freed steps up next to her, "May I?" he asks in his proper voice.

"Okay," Tawna agrees bit grudgingly, "But, I'm warning you. There is a high chance I will step on your foot."

"I'll take that risk," Freed smiles taking her hand and they both join the dance party the guild had created.

* * *

That weekend, Natsu, Tawna, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the exceeds with Warren and Elfman all arrive outside the Balsamico estate for their job.

"Wow, this place is huge," Tawna says steeping up to the door.

"Yeah," Lucy grins, "This place definitely looks like I would hold a magical ball." The doors to the estate open and standing before them is a beautiful young woman appears.

"I think you are a little early," The woman says in her quiet voice.

"We are here to see the count," Gray answers.

"Of course, you are," The woman smiles, "I'm Acheto, and my father is Count Balsamico." She smiles.

"We are with Fairy Tail," Tawna states ignoring Warren's telepathy ogling of Acheto, "We are here about the job request, your father posted at our guild."

"In that case," Acheto smiles, "I'll take you straight to him." She says opening the door for the Members of Fairy Tail. Following her to a sitting room, where they are met with a very stout man with a sour looking face.

"Good evening," The man says, "I am Count Balsamico."

"He has a sour face!" Natsu laughs.

"And a sour name to go with it!" Happy shouts with him.

"Knock it off," Tawna warns bobbing the two in the head.

"Don't screw this up!" Lucy shouts to her partners.

"Let me get straight to it, "The count starts, "First and for most I care about the well being of my daughter, who means everything to me."

"They why did you give her such a silly name!" Natsu laughs.

"Natsu!" Tawna shouts annoyed. Followed by Erza punching him and Happy into the wall.

"I apologize," Erza states, "Please continue."

"The ball being held this evening, is very special," The Count starts again, "My daughter's future husband will be chosen. Every seven years, our family brings out a precious ring, that has been passed down in the Balsamico family for generations."

"SO, you don't want Velveno to steal it?" Tawna asks looking over Lucy's shoulder at the request form.

"that is correct," The count nods.

"Given his appearance," Erza states looking at the wanted picture, "Wouldn't be easy to see him try to slip in?"

"Yeah," Tawna adds, "Someone with a two-foot-tall afro isn't hard to miss."

"He is very skilled in transformation magic, and magical drain." The Count adds.

"Magical Drain?" Elfman asks.

"It's a type of magic, where a wizard can temporary copy the type of magic of anyone he comes into contact with." Tawna explains, "So he if he touches you, he can use your magic for a short time."

"I wanna use magic like that!" Natsu cheers.

"Bro, you are the last person who need that kind of magic," Tawna shakes her head.

"I trust the safty with the ring with you," The Count states, "Make sure he doesn't get the chance to steal it, and I want you to capture him and put him behind bars, where he belongs!"

"We'll catch this clown," Natsu grins.

"Yes, we will, sir," Erza states.

The Wizards are escorted to their dressing rooms, to get ready for the ball, and Warren and the three Exceeds take their places outside to run surveillance. After getting ready, Lucy exits her dressing room in her maroon dress with a slit up the skirt to be met with Erza.

"Are you ready Lucy." Erza boast standing in her purple dress with a similar slit on the side of the skirt, similar to Lucy's.

"Holy Fashion statement!" Lucy shouts in amazement, " You're really not playing around."

"We maybe here on business, but we still need to play the part of elegant party goers." Erza states as Wendy exits her dressing room in her cute pink dress, with light pink bows.

"Do I look okay?" Wendy asks nervously.

"You look adorable," Lucy smiles.

"Thanks," Wendy smiles, "I don't usually dress up like this," She says looking around. "Where's Tawna?"

"I'm here," Tawna says annoyed. Stepping out of her light blue high necked, sleeves dress with a slit up to her hip and thigh high black heels.

"You look amazing!" Lucy shouts.

"I feel ridiculous," Tawna huffs crossing her arms.

"Seven years, and you still hate dressing up," Erza laughs.

"Well, if any guys come up to you tonight, They Natsu and the guys are going have a coronary." Lucy laughs.

"Great," Tawna rolls her large eyes annoyed

"Now!" Erza boasts, "We must take our places on the dance floor!"

"She is way too, excited." Lucy laughs nervously

"I'd say," Wendy smiles.

"I'm sorry for the poor guy who dances with her." Tawna states as the make there way to the ballroom.

"Here, I'll cast a Troia spell on you, just in case," Wendy says quickly placing the spell on Tawna as they walk.

"Thanks," Tawna smiles to her best friend. The four girls enter the vast ballroom, floating dance floors scatter the room, and a large intricate clock is in the center surrounded by two stair cases. As classical music plays above.

"Warren," Erza says in their head with warrens telepathy, "Any sign of Velveno?"

"Not yet," Warren answers, "I have surveillance lacrama all over the palace, but so far no sign of him."

"Keep your eye out," Tawna answers in her head.

"Will do!" Elie answers.

"Yeah if we spot anyone suspicious, we'll let you know." Happy cheers.

"Where are the boys?" Lucy asks looking around.

"I see them," Wendy says pointing to the food table.

"We should have known they would be by the food." Tawna states as the girls make their way over to Natsu, Gray and Elfman.

"Well since the girls are here, I guess we better start mingling." Gray states.

"I swear if anyone comes near Tawna, I'm gonna punch 'em." Natsu growls watching his sister as guys begin to ask the girls to dance. A masked man comes up to Tawna bowing slightly, the guys watch as Tawna's nose scrunches and walks away.

"I don't think you need to worry," Gray laughs to Natsu as Tawna approaches the guys.

"I'm already tired of this," Tawna huffs crossing her arms.

"You didn't let that guy down easily," Gray laughs.

"Good thing she did, I was gonna punch him." Natsu huffs.

"Get over it Natsu," Tawna rolls her eyes, "I really don't feel like breaking any feet tonight."

"Maybe it will keep these guys away from ya." Gray states flatly.

"You too Gray?" Tawna sighs exasperated, "Really, I'm 19." She sighs annoyed.

"Hey!" Warren's voice echoes, "Watch the guys Erza and Lucy are dancing with." He says, "Tawna, play wallflower and watch the entrance."

"Thank goodness," Tawna sighs in relief as she strides over to the wall next to the large open doors. She keeps watch as the members of her team cause chaos in their dances, while staying in the at the wall herself. Tawna has been slightly on edge since they arrived in the ballroom. Since the accident and her ever reoccurring nightmare, being around giant clocks are not her cup of tea. She's not scared of them or anything, but they tend to bring back unwanted memories.

Tawna watches as Gray gets into an Ice Make fight with the woman he was dancing with and Erza requips into her costume form that play they all did ages ago. Suddenly the Count and his daughter appear welcoming everyone to ball. She shakes her head as Acheto asks Erza for the first dance, and smiles seeing Wendy dancing with a boy her age. Well, her physical age that is.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Ding Dong_

Tawna's eyes widen hearing the toll of a clock. With each toll, she flinches, fighting back tears and flashbacks. Quickly she takes the opportunity to sneak out the door next to her, to try and get herself together. She knows she may be needed if The convict shows up, but she will be useless if she's fighting flashbacks.

Over by Warren and the exceeds they watch carefully as the clock begins to toll.

"Oh no," Elie says with wide eyes.

"What?" Happy asks concerned, "Did you see something, Elie."

"Where's Tawna?" Elie asks urgently.

"I don't know," Warren says looking at the lacrama, "She's not were she was a moment ago."

"What's wrong?" Carla asks concerned.

"I need to find her," Elie says sprouting her wings, as one of the lacrama alarms begin to sound.

"Elie, you go do what you need to do," Warren states, "We will go check this out."

Elie nods and flies toward the ballroom, trying desperately to find Tawna. The Clock has since stopped ringing, but who knows how long she will be fighting a flashback. Flying pass the doors and down the hall, she finds Tawna seated on the ground under a large window with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed tightly.

"Tawna," Elie shouts land near her best friend. She can see that her breathing is heavier and quicker. "Tawna!" She shouts landing on the teen's knees. She softly places her paws on her arms and guides them from her ears.

"Elie?" Tawna asks opening her tear -filled eyes.

"It's okay," Elie says softly, "It's over, it's okay." Tawna nods softly dropping her hands to her lap and catching her breath. "Are you okay?" Elie asks concerned.

"Yeah," Tawna nods, "I'm okay," she says wiping her eyes. Hearing the commotion coming from the ballroom, Tawna stands and dusts off her dress. "I should get back in there."

"Are you sure?" Elie asks.

"I'm okay, Elie." Tawna reassures.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Elie says reluctantly believing she is okay. Tawna nods and the two begin there walk back to the ballroom. As they approach the large doors, they see Velveno being escorted out by guards. She walks past them and back with her team.

"Hey, where did you go?" Gray asks glancing up.

"I thought I heard something in the hall, so I went it investigate it." Tawna lies quietly, running her hand through her hair.

"Well you missed all the action," Elfman boasts as Warren and Happy and Carla joint the party.

"That's okay," Tawna says looking down to the floor. Natsu looks concerned to his little sister. It may have been seven years, but he can still tell when something is wrong. Also looking at the look on Elie's face, she looks concerned too.

"Tawna," Natsu says as the others begin to enjoy the rest of the ball. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Natsu." Tawna sighs looking away.

"Tawna," Elie says landing on her shoulder, "You need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Happy asks setting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Bugs," Natsu says concerned.

"I had a flashback, okay." Tawna snaps, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She sighs rubbing the back of her neck.

"A flashback?" Natsu says surprised, "From what?"

"Natsu, Happy," Elie says softly, "It was the clock."

"The clock?" Natsu says confused, then puts the pieces together, "Did the clock going off cause it?"

"Yeah," Tawna says quietly

"Are you okay?" Happy asks.

"I'm okay," Tawna says looking to her brother and cat, "But I'm not in the mood for a party, so I'm gonna go change and sit outside. You enjoy yourself and come get me when you guys are ready to leave."

"Okay," Natsu agrees. He would like to push to get more out of her, but he knows that isn't going happen. He pats her head, getting a smile from her and they go their separate ways for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N- wooo, sorry again for such a long wait. Next chapter starts the Starry sky arc. It's exciting we are getting closer and closer to GMG!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the really long wait, School got crazy and tough. Also guess what…**

 **I got married mid-March!**

 **So, yeah life has been crazy, and presently my anxiety has been out of control, so I'm going to be leaving university for a bit. I'm really going to try and update more often. I promise. Thank you to everyone who has messaged me and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **About Starry Night Arc, I decided to skip it cause as hard as I tried, I just could not get it right, and it was frustrating me. Since it is just a filler arc, I decided to skip it, so this is a few week skip.**

 **PLEASE READ! Also, love interest will happen, the votes were very close, but this one won with in a few votes. I liked how this turned out, and do not worry, the romance will play in a background, the main focus of the story will still be on the anime and manga. Just this chapter will be about them. I'm sorry if your wanted sure did not win, I wish is could write the story both ways. I love you all and I hope you all stick around.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Much has happened these last few weeks for the Fairy Tail guild, but all has finally calmed down, and all are safe. Well… as safe as the rambunctious guild can be. Gramps had finally stepped down as guild master and passed the baton onto the one and only Gildarts. Though, Gildarts being Gildarts, he ditched out and threw the responsibility right back to Gramps. Before, he passed on responsibility, Gildarts did do a few things as master. To the Thunder Legion and Tawna's excitement, he reinstated Laxus back into the guild, where he belongs.

"Gildarts it right," Natsu boasts standing on the bar, "We need to get Fairy Tail back on the map!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheers along with his partner.

"Yeah, and how are we gonna do that?" Gray asks leaning against the wall.

"That's easy," Tawna grins leaning against the bar, "The Grand Magic Games."

"Oh no," Macao states crossing his arms, "We are not going to do that again."

"Oh chill out, you old farts don't have to participate," Tawna brushes him off, "We actually have a chance this year."

"Tawna, is right." Romeo adds, "We have team Tenrou back. We could place this year."

"What's the Grand Magic Games?" Lucy asks curiously.

"They are held every year," Romeo explains, "It brings together all the guilds from around Fiore to compete to see who is the strongest guild."

"Sounds like my kind of game," Natsu grins taking a seat next to his sister.

"What kind of competition is it?" Gray asks.

"It changes every year," Tawna states, "It could be fights, to mental challenges, or even endurance tests. It can really be anything. And, it's the best way to get us back in the running for best guild. With a little training of course." Tawna smirks crossing her arms.

"How long until the games?" Erza asks.

"A little over three months." Romeo smiles.

"That's plenty of time to get you guys back into shape after your seven-year nap." Tawna says.

"Well," Gramps states standing on the guild, "It's settled then, we will compet in the games this year, and get Fairy Tail back on top!"

"AYE," The guild shouts.

 **Later that night**

"Come on, hurry Tawna!" Elie shouts excited flying ahead of the Dragon Slayer.

"Elie, calm down," Tawna laughs at her feline companion, "Happy and Natsu aren't gonna be goin' anywhere."

"Who says?" Elie says, "They have a habit of running off and getting into trouble."

"True," Tawna agrees, "But I know they aren't gonna leave, because we are bringing the food." She says raising the bag of groceries.

"Oh," Elie pauses, "Sorry, I got excited. It's been a while since we had dinner with them."

"I know, we have all been busy with jobs and all." Tawna sighs contently, "But it is nice just take some time to relax, especially before training for the games starts."

"Yeah!" Elie smiles as the two approach the small home on the outskirts of Magnolia. It hasn't changed much over the years, the tree growing within has gotten larger and the foliage is quite overgrown around the home. Even though Tawna didn't step foot in the cottage during those seven years, no matter how she looks at the house, it will always be home.

As the two approach, Tawna notices Natsu sitting near the old cliff looking out to Magnolia as the sun sets.

"Here," Tawna says handing the groceries to the calico, "Take these and go help Happy with dinner."

"Okay!" Elie grins and grabs the bag and flies inside the home, where Tawna hears a shout of happiness come from her brother's exceed. Turning back to her brother, she paces over to the cliff and slides down next to him.

"If you keep coming out her without a jacket you're gonna get sick," Tawna smirks.

"That's my line," Natsu laughs.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Tawna smirks, as she stretches her legs out in front of herself, still maintain a safe distance from the cliff.

"You said that last time we did this," Natsu smiles.

"It's hard to think that was 7 years ago," Tawna sighs.

"I know," Natsu sighs, "You have changed a lot," Natsu pauses, "Well, besides your height." He smirks.

"Hey!" Tawna laughs, "I'm taller than I was back then, it's my leg's fault that I'm short."

"I know," Natsu laughs then looks to his little sister, "How are you doing?"

"What do mean?" Tawna asks confused, "I'm great?"

"I mean… how are you really doing… I mean about the whole leg thing. We haven't really talked about it. I know before I left, you were having a hard time with it." Natsu asks.

"You can say, I came to terms with it," Tawna sighs, "It took a while, and I guess, but I'm not completely over it either. Somedays I can't even stand too look at it."

"Do you know what ever happened to him… the one who did it?" Natsu asks.

"I heard he went to jail for a bit for a petty crime," Tawna huffs, "I don't know what happened to him once he got out a few years ago, I lost track of him."

"You were watching him?" Natsu asks surprise.

"You would too," Tawna states, "I did it, so I would make sure not to cross paths with him again. I know if I ever do, I'll kill him."

"I would had killed him, if you would have let me," Natsu pouts.

"I know," Tawna laughs, "I didn't need you going to jail for murder, especially back then. I do wonder though," Tawna pauses, "if he even has a smidge of regret."

"He was Raven Tail trash, probably not," Natsu huffs, "I still would love to land a punch on that guy."

"Save your punching for the Games, we'll need it." Tawna smiles looking out to the orange sky.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu shouts excited, "So how did Fairy Tail do in the games the last few years?"

"Ha!" Tawna scoffs, "We came in last every year. I only got to compete a couple years, I was on missions a lot during that time. Though, they lost every challenge, we did win one competition in the last seven years."

"Only one," Natsu says shocked.

"Yeah," Tawna laughs, "It was lucky, the guild chooses me to compete and it ended up being a surfing competition."

"I'm sure you dominated in that. You've known how to ride a wave since you could walk." Natsu laughs.

"Yeah, the competition didn't last long, we were a loud to use magic, so I toyed with everyone for a bit before I sent then flying into the water."

"That sounds like you," Natsu laughs.

"Yeah," Tawna sighs smiling, "I really think we have a chance this year. Even though you guys are still rusty, I know with a little training we can start to show everyone that Fairy Tail is still a force to recon with."

"Don't worry Bugs," Natsu smiles placing a hand on her shoulder, "We'll show them. We'll get Fairy Tail back on top." Natsu grins, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, to train on the beach?"

"Yeah," Tawna smiles, "I'm sure. I know you understand why I'm not going, but I know you guys will train hard. I want to be surprised when you get back. So, I challenge you to a fight after the games. I wanna see how much you improved."

"Deal, Bugs." Natsu grins, "I'm going to kick your butt."

"Keep dreaming, Bro." Tawna laughs as the two head inside to eat.

* * *

A few days have past since Gildarts announcement, and the guild has gone into a fredzy of planning training trips. With only a bit over 3 months until the Grand magic Games, the guild only has a short time to get back up to competing speed. Having planned their trip, Lucy sits at the bar with Mira has the rest of the guild begins to slowly leave for the night. Lucy can't help but look over to the two wizards at the end of the bar.

"Hey, Mira?" Lucy asks, "Don't you think Katawna and Laxus have gotten a lot closer lately?" She asks looking at the two who both have a mug in front of one another and in deep conversation.

"Hmm," Mira states looking to the end of the bar as well, "You know, I heard that she is going training with the Thunder Legion for the three months. I would have thought she would go with you guys."

"We are going to the beach," Lucy states, "She's still self-conscious about her leg, even around all of us. So, she told us she was gonna go training with another team. I didn't know it was the Thunder Legion."

"It makes sense, she's practically part of the team." Mira smiles, "But I do see what you mean, those two have spent a lot of time together. Even before he was reinstated." She says as the two let out a laugh from what was said in their conversation.

"Laxus, also seems different, he's still a bit of grump, but he's completely different when he's around Tawna." Lucy states.

"That's always been the case with Laxus, but it is different than it was 7 years ago, I guess it's sort of romantic." Mira grins

"Mira," Lucy shakes her head, "You can't be serious."

"Hey, you never know," Mira giggles at the Celestial Wizards reaction, "I think it's kind of cute."

"You also said that about me and Natsu being together and me and Gray," Lucy grumbles as the two ladies begin to get ready to leave for the night.

"Oh, come on! You guys would be cute together!" Mira coos.

"Mira, stop!" Lucy argues as they are the final two to leave the guild leaving Tawna and Laxus behind to clean up the rest of the hall, like they have every night.

"Finally," Tawna sighs, "I swear people stay later and later every night." She says standing and walking behind the bar to finish cleaning. "Lax, can you help me?"

"I still can't believe you do this every night?" Laxus asks as he helps the Water Dragon Slayer tidy up the guild.

"Yeah," Tawna smiles, "If I don't do it, it will never get clean. Also, I'm one who lives here." She laughs standing on the counter putting classes and bottle back on the shelves.

"Why do you still live here?" The tall blonde asks handing more glasses to the teen, "Why didn't you move back in with your brother?"

"I guess you can say this broken down old place is like home to me now," Tawna smiles, "I have plans for this place."

"Plans?" Laxus raises and eyebrow laughing slightly.

"Hey!" Tawna laughs, "Don't judge. I know at some point in the future, we will finally get to get our old guild hall back. When that happens, I want to turn this place into a home." Laxus can't help but smile at the girl on the counter. She pauses putting mugs away and gathers her long pink hair into the ponytail. As she raises her arms, she exposes more of her toned mid-drift. Laxus looks away blushing slightly, trying push away these feelings about Tawna from his mind.

"I think, turning this place into a home is a good idea," Laxus says trying to get his mind back from Tawna.

"Really?" She asks looking down at him from the counter. She goes to get off the bar, when her heel slips on some spilled beer and she begins to fall. Bracing for impact, she is surprised when two strong arms catch her. Turning her head, she is met with golden eyes looking back at her. A blush creep onto both of their faces as they realizes how close their faces are to one another. "I… uh… I…" Tawna stutters trying to calm her racing heartbeat, "Thanks," She finally gets out as Laxus slowly lowers her on to the beaten up wooden floor.

"No problem," He says rubbing the back of his neck, turning his head slightly trying to hide his own blush. The two look around the guild in a comfortable silence, trying to find something to change the subject. "So… Where's Elie?" He asks trying to break the stillness.

"She's with the other exceeds," Tawna says rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "They are all having a sleepover at Wendy's tonight. She's going to meet us here in the morning before we leave." She says, "Where are you staying tonight? You know, since we are all leaving tomorrow?"

"Bixlow is letting me and Freed crash at his place tonight." Laxus states, "Are you staying here alone?"

"I'm sleeping over at Ever's tonight." Tawna says, "She said she want's a girl's night, before we are on the road with you guys." Tawna laughs.

"She would," Laxus rolls his eyes, then bites his lip nervously, while cursing himself about being nervous around her, "Can I walk you to her place, if it's alright with you?" Tawna is taken by surprise slightly, mainly from hearing the nervousness in his voice.

"Uh… yeah, I would like that." Tawna smiles, "Let me go get my things, and we can go." She says as she disappears upstairs. Closing the door behind her, she breathes in heavily, trying to control her still erratic heartbeat. "It's just Laxus," Tawna says to herself as she packs her backpack for the trip, "We've been close for years, this is no different," She says, but she doesn't want to admit that she's lying to herself. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she takes one more cleansing breath and exits her room. Looking down to the guild below she spots Laxus's tall frame leaning against the door of the guild.

"Ready, Katawna?" He asks standing straight as she comes down the stairs, and her heels echoing through the still guild air.

"Yeah, let's get going." She smiles.

The two exit the hall, locking the doors behind them and descend into town, towards Fairy Hills. The two Fairy tail mages walk closely together in the cool night air. Being late spring, the nights are still slightly chilly. Laxus notice's a slight shiver of Tawna's arm against his. He pauses for a moment in their night time stroll and grabs her pack from her, throwing it over his own shoulder and drapes his jacket over her shoulders. Tawna smiles in thanks and pulls the fur jacket closer around her shoulders as they continue their journey. They travel in comfortable silence, one another's arm brushing against the other's every so often. Laxus thanks Mavis for the darkness, so Tawna won't her the blush that creeps up to his cheeks every so often. Finally, the two make it to their destination, the girl's dormitory, Fairy Hills.

"Thanks, Laxus," Tawna smiles, sliding his jacket off her shoulders and taking her pack from him.

"No problem," Laxus states taking his jacket back, "Have a good night, Katawna. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye," She smiles waving, until she feels a pair of hands grab her from behind. "ACK!" She shouts as Evergreen pulls her into the dorm and up to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she tosses Tawna on to her large bed.

"What the hell, Ever!" Tawna huffs sitting up, straitening her tight white crop top and short jean shorts.

"What was that?" Ever asks setting on the bed.

"What was what?" Tawna asks untangling her hair in her ponytail.

"Don't give me that," Ever huffs, "Why was Laxus with you?"

"He walked me here," Tawna says, trying to make it out like it's not a big deal, as she removes her heels, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Did her offer or did he ask?" Ever grins, grabbing the pile of snacks she bought for tonight.

"Why does that matter?" Tawna huffs.

"Just tell me!" She begs.

"Okay," Tawna rolls her large eyes, "He asked."

"OOOOO!" She shouts, "It there something going on between you two?"

"Ever!" Tawna shouts blushing. "No, there isn't."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing," Ever smirks, "You two have been attached to the hip even before he got back into the guild. "There has to be something, do you have feelings for him?"

"Ever," Tawna shouts in shock, unable to hide her blush any longer, "I… I… don't know." She stutters.

"You don't know if you have feelings for him, or if there is something going on between you two?" She asks leaning forward.

"I guess," Tawna pauses rubbing the back of her neck, "I do have some feelings for him." She finally admits to someone other than Elie.

"Ooooo, I knew it!" Ever squeals.

"Don't get too excited," Tawna sighs, "I don't think anything could happen between us."

"What do you mean?" She ask handing a bag of gummy bears to the Dragon Slayer.

"I mean, look at me. I was that little kid that he babysat, I'm sure I'm nothing but a kid to him still." Tawna sighs.

 _SMACK_

Oww, Evergreen!" Tawna shouts holding her arm.

"Don't talk like that!" Evergreen shouts.

"What do you mean? It's true," Tawna says placing a few gummies into her mouth.

"I can tell you right now, Laxus feels the same way about you, as you do about him." Ever states.

"Yeah right?" Tawna rolls her eyes.

"I can see it," Ever says grabbing Tawna's hands, "I have been friends with him for a long time, I have never seen him look at another girl, the way he looks at you now."

"Even if that is true, it can't happen between us." Tawna sighs.

"And why not, I don't see a problem with it?" Evergreen say crossing her arms.

"It's guild," Tawna says in frustration, "They are already so protective over me, the moment I start dating, they are gonna go nuts. Also, if it is Laxus, all hell is gonna break loose."

"You need to let that go," Ever says, "Don't let the guild stop you. I mean I can see you have feelings for him, have you ever had feelings for anyone else like this?"

"No," Tawna sighs, "The last crush, I guess you could say, was the White Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth,"

"What made that go away?" Ever asks.

"He reminded me too much of Natsu, and…" Tawna pauses blushing slightly, "I started to see Laxus differently than I did before."

"You saw him differently?" Ever grins.

"I know, I got teased when I was young for 'having a crush' on him, but that was never the case. I saw him as a role model, friend, almost like a brother." Tawna states, "I never thought, in a million years, that I would have these feeling for Laxus. I keep fighting them, I feel like I shouldn't be feeling this way." Tawna sighs, releasing her wavy pink hair from her pony tail and running her hand through it annoyed.

"Why don't you want to try to have a relationship?" Ever asks, "I know Laxus is having the same problem you are."

"I'm scared," Tawna admits, "I haven't had the best luck with guys, and dating these last few years. They all end the same, I have too much baggage for them to handle." She sighs drooping her head

"Tawna," Ever says placing a hand on her shoulder, "You know, Laxus would never be like those other guys. He would never hurt you. He knows everything you have been through, and how it all affected you. He knows you haven't had an easy life, just like you know he hasn't had an easy life."

"What if it doesn't work?" Tawna asks.

"You can't think like that, "Ever states, "We are going to be away from everybody for three months, take a chance."

"What if Laxus doesn't want to?" Tawna asks.

"I guarantee, the guys are telling him the same thing I'm telling you." Ever smiles, "You two deserve to be happy, why not go for it?"

"Just like you and Elfman deserve to be happy," Tawna jabs. Causing Evergreen to be taken back by the Dragon Slayer's smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ever blushes slightly, causing Tawna to laugh, "I would never date that baboon."

"Don't lie," Tawna laughs, "You have fallen heads over heels for him!" She says throwing a pillow at the brunette.

"I'm not," Ever complains, "Don't make this about me, this was about you," She says throwing another pillow to her friend, colliding with Tawna's face. Sending the Dragon Slayer into a fit of giggles with the Fairy wizard.

* * *

"You're going with the Thunder Legion!" Natsu shouts complaining to his annoyed little sister.

"Natsu, I told you I wasn't going to train with you guys," Tawna rolls her eyes, as the sibling duo walk up the hill. After her and Evergreen's sleepover, she met with Natsu, Happy, and Elie for breakfast before they all left.

"I would have thought you would have loved to go to the beach," Happy says floating next to Natus's head, "You used to love the beach."

"I know, Happy," Tawna sighs, "I still do, but things have changed since I lost my leg. I'm still not comfortable being out in public without covering it. Not to mention how difficult it is to get sand out of this thing." She laughs knocking her fist against the metal.

"You guys will be fine without us," Elie smiles setting on Tawna's shoulder.

"I've seen you train, Natsu," Tawna smiles, "You will be back into top shape in no time." She smiles as they come into view of their bustling guild.

"I'm so going to kick your butt at our fight at the end of all this," Natsu grins to his sister, making her laughs.

"We'll see, Bro." She grins as they come to a stop in front of the old guild hall. All of the guild member gathered in their teams, bags are packed and there is a buzz of excitement in the air.

"Natsu!" Erza's voice shouts above all the rest, "Get over here!" She says with the threatening tone.

"You better get over there," Tawna laughs.

"Yeah, I don't think you be summited to an Erza beat down," Elie laughs.

"She can't tell me what to do," Natsu boasts.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheers.

"NATSU!" Erza growls.

"Coming," Natsu squeaks nervously, scrambling to his team mates.

"Told him," Tawna says glancing to Elie, when they are brought to the attention of Evergreen's voice.

"Tawna, over here!" She shouts waving standing with the rest of the Thunder Legion. Tawna smiles and waves back, then her dark green eyes meet golden one. Tawna's breath catches in her chest, but she calms herself, remembering what Evergreen said the night before. She smiles and waves to him specifically and he smiles back.

"You like him," Elie grins into Tawna's ear.

"Shush," Tawna huffs to the giggling feline, "Keep you mouth shut for now."

"Ooo, for now?" Elie grins.

"Elie," Tawna glares receiving a giggle from her best friend as they walk over to the Thunder Legion.

"Hey, Short Stuff," Bixlow grins.

" _Short Stuff, Short Stuff!"_ His babies echo, making the Dragon Slayer roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Tawna laughs, "I know, I'm short. You better watch the short jokes, Bix. You know, I can toss easily toss you across the lawn." She grins taking place next to Laxus, and smiles hearing a deep chuckle come from the lightning mage.

"Feisty as ever miss Katawna," Freed nods.

"Isn't that normal?" Laxus laughs smirking down to Tawna, catching the petite Dragon Slayer smirking back.

"Watching it, Lax," Tawna smirks elbowing him in the side.

"Quit picking on the poor girl," Evergreen smirks.

"Nah, it's okay," Tawna laughs, "It just gives me an excuse to kick their butts during training."

"Yeah!" Elie cheer flying on to Laxus's head, "Let's go train!"

"Yeah, let's get going," Laxus says raising an eye brow to the calico who has taken a liking to his head.

The Thunder Legion, Tawna and their calico companion begin their journey from the guild. Being one of the first to leave they bid goodbye to their guild mates and friends and head toward the forest to begin their travels. They pass Gramps last before heading down the hill.

"See ya, Old Man," Laxus bid goodbye to his grandfather, their relationship has mended a little bit since his banishment.

"Have a safe trip, Kids," Gramps says to the group of young wizards, then pauses seeing, Elie on his grandson's head.

"Bye Gramps," Tawna smiles as they begin their descend down the hill and onto their journey.

"Hey, Tawna!" Bixlow shouts, using his babies to fly, "Race ya, down the hill."

"Bixlow," Freed shakes his head, "You know how this will end."

"I think he's still sour from when she beat him, when they were training for the 24-hour race seven years ago." Evergreen grins.

"She played dirty!" Bixlow complained.

" _Dirty, Dirty"_

"You attacked me, when we promised no magic." Tawna smirks, "But if you want a race, let's race. Let's go Elie!"

"AYE!" Elie shouts as she flys off Laxus's shoulder and to her best friend. Tawna grins forming a board of ice in front of her. Kicking the board down she lands on a wave. Cruising down, she makes sharp turn next to Bixlow and drenches him and his babies with water.

"Hey!" Bixlow shouts, "Get back here!" He yells as he speeds off down the hill, attempting to catch up to the Dragon Slayer, causing the rest of the team to let out a chuckle as the being to follow behind.

"Tawna sure has a lot of energy," Freed smiles, as the hear jumbles of shouts from Bixlow.

"Isn't that normal," Evergreen smiles as the team pauses momentarily as Bixlow roll past them up the hill. Thy look down and see Tawna lower her hand smirking. "That must have hurt." She laughs and glance to Laxus, whose eyes are locked to the Water Mage at the base of the hill. "She really is something, isn't she." Ever smiles.

"Yeah, she is," Laxus agrees with a small smile, one that only shows up when he thinks about the young woman. He watches as Bixlow rushes past them and only to be met with a kick from the petite, energetic girl. Sending him flying into the bushes.

"You gonna talk to her?" Freed asks.

"Soon," Laxus states, in his normal stoic voice, and places his hands in his pockets and walks ahead and joins Tawna at the base of the hill. She dusts off her jean short and her flowy off the shoulder black crop top. He takes her pack with her spare leg sticking out of it, throwing it over his shoulder with his own bag and they begin to walk ahead of the rest of the group with Elie back on Laxus's head.

The small team travels for the day laughing, talking, and planning their training strategies for these next few months. Tawna and Laxus have been close all day, behind the rest of the group. Both joking and in Elie's terms, _fffllliiirrttting_. The team choose a spot in an open clearing of the forest to make camp for the night. Tawna sits alone with Elie in front of the fire, after their long journey today, looking up to the stars above.

"It's been a good day traveling," Elie smiles to her best friend.

"It has," Tawna agrees.

"Laxus and you, have gotten really close," Elie smiles, making Tawna roll her eyes playfully, "Is something going to happen between you two."

"I don't know," Tawna shrugs, "Maybe… hopefully."

"I hope so," Elie smiles yawning, "It's about time."

"I could say the same thing about you and Lily," Tawna smirks to her Calico friend, "Maybe by the end of the games we will both have a boyfriend."

"Tawna!" Elie blushes, causing Tawna to laugh.

"Oh, come one, El." Tawna grins, "You do stuff like that to me all the time. I can't give you a bit a payback."

"Fine," Elie yawns.

"How late did you exceeds stay up last night," Tawna asks kicking off her boots and socks, "You have been yawning all day."

"Not late, like until five." Elie admits.

"You stayed up until, five a.m.?" Tawna asks, "Damn, Ever and I didn't even stay up that long. Why don't you go to bed for the night, everyone else has."

"I guess you're right," Elie yawns, "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna hang out here for a little longer." Tawna smiles. Elie nods and flies up, but before she leaves she turns back to Tawna, "Looks like not everyone else has gone to bed… Night!" Elie says and quickly flies away to her and Tawna's tent.

"Wait, Elie!" Tawna shouts, but the calico is long gone, zipped away into the tent. Tawna sighs and turns back to the fire in front of her. She rubs the goose bumps that have appeared on her arms from the cool wind. She looks back up to the stars above, when she hears someone come up behind her.

"Nice night," Laxus's deep voice sounds as his fur jacket is draped over Tawna's small shoulders.

"Yeah, it is," Tawna smiles as Laxus slides down next to her leaning against the log.

"You're always looking at the stars," Laxus says glancing to the woman next to him.

"I always found looking at the stars comforting," Tawna smiles, "Especially while everyone was missing, I always thought that everyone would be looking at the same starry sky. Whenever I was feeling down, I would crawl through the window out to the roof of the guild and sit and watch the stars all night."

"It got your mind off everything?" Laxus asks.

"I guess you could say that," Tawna sighs glancing to the man next to her. She feels so calm setting next to him. "There were only a few things that would get my mind off everything, star gazing was one. Taking on countless missions was another." Tawna says looking back to the fire and she pulls her artificial leg to her chest. "It was hard to find comfort in anything."

"You went through hell, it makes sense that finding comfort was hard." Laxus states, "I wish you didn't have to go through all that alone." This take Tawna by surprised, she looks up and locks eye with him. "You were the last person that deserved all of it."

"I've heard people say that about me," Tawna says pulling his jacket closer around her body, "I never understood why people would say that about me."

"Well," Laxus says draping his arm over her shoulders. Tawna freezes feeling the contact, and she can feel Laxus's nervousness as well. But when she starts to relax and leans against his side, she feels him relax too. "You're amazing, sweet, funny, and strong. No one deserved that fate, especially you." Tawna feels a blush creep onto her cheeks hearing him speak. " You're one of the most amazing people I have met." He says glancing to the girl in his arms.

"You're just saying that," Tawna blushes.

"No, I'm not." Laxus says, "You're amazing, beautiful, hardheaded," He says receiving a laugh from Tawna.

"Wait," Tawna pauses, "Did you say beautiful?"

"Uh…" Laxus paused rubbing the back of his neck, blushing, "Yeah, you're beautiful, Katawna." He says nervously, "I'm sure you hear that a lot."

"Only from the guys who only wanted me for my looks," Tawna sighs, "The moment they found out how broken I was, they ran."

"Those guys were fools," Laxus states looking directly to Tawna, "and they didn't deserve someone like you." Laxus pauses, not know where to go from here and they sit in a comfortable silence as the fire flickers.

"Laxus," Tawna says breaking the silence, "Have you ever had thoughts or feelings about something, that you fought so hard to forget, but no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to get them out of your head?"

"Yeah," Laxus states, "No matter what you do, you get to a point where you can't fight the feelings anymore."

"And you just don't know if you should act on them or not." Tawna states as they come to a pause once more.

"Katawna,"

"Laxus," The two say their names at the same time and turn their heads away in embracement.

"Uh…" Tawna says, "You first,"

"Katawna," Laxus sighs trying to calm his nerves, "Those feelings I have, the ones I don't know that are right or not." He pauses slightly, "They are about you." He says finally getting the words off his chest. "I tried to fight them, but the harder I tried, the harder I fell for you. I've been caught in one hell of cyclone."

"Me too," Tawna admits, catching him by surprise, "About you." Tawna looks up to his golden eyes, "These feeling scared me, I never thought in a million years I'd feel this way about you. Also, I feared not knowing if you would even want someone like me." Tawna says. She feels Laxus large hand cover hers.

"I would," Laxus admits, "You're the only person, in these last few months of being back, that I fully trust. I don't see you as that little kid anymore. I can't, cause that's not you anymore. You different, in a good way. And I would accept you."

"Leg, and baggage and all?" Tawna asks nervously.

"All of it," Laxus nods as they lace their figure together, "Only if you want to?"

"I want to," Tawna nods looking to Laxus, finally all the nervousness they had been feeling about each other had faded, now that the truth was out. Tawna smiles and leans her head against his shoulder and he leans his head against hers as they sit near the slowly dying fire. The next three months is going to be a start of a new adventure, not just Fairy Tail, but for Laxus and Katawna.

* * *

 **A/N- Finally it has been shown who her love interest is, I know i had been teasing both sides, but this is the best way for the story to go. I hope you enjoyed it, I love you all**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- Thank you guys for all the sweet reviews, they mean so much to me. I'm so excited on where this story is heading. I'm having so much fun writing again!**

 **This chapter will focus a lot on Laxus and Katawna again, so you Laxawna shippers will enjoy it.**

 **Next chapter will be the official start of the Grand Magic Games!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

A flash of lightning strikes across the clear dusk sky. The electricity lands and scorches the grass, in the dust from it escaped target. The target fights back creating a steam shield. Riding a wave around her opponent and sending an attack from behind, attempting to catch him off guard.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" Katawna Dragneel shouts as the steam begins to clear. The whirlpool of water blasts it way to her large Lighting Dragon Slayer. Laxus grins and blast another lightning attack to her, making the water dissipate and splatter.

"Is that all you got, Dragneel?" Laxus smirks as Tawna avoids his lightning, flipping backwards out of the way. Landing easily on her feet, she smirks back with sweat glistening on her forehead. The two had been at this sparring match for a while now. Neither one letting their guard down around the other.

"Don't get cocky, Dreyar?" Tawna smirks placing her hands on her hips. Laxus grins, watching his dragon slayer, ready for a fight. She gets this look of determination that make Laxus fall for her all over again.

Tawna knows the way Laxus fights, he's very calm and collected. He's not one for flashy moves and flips, also being the size that he is. He's not as quick on his feet as Tawna is. Taking advantage, she opts for some quick attacks. She claps her hands together and a handful of magic circles appear.

"Water Dragon Shot Gun!" She smirks as thousands of water shots explode towards him. Before even one could meet Laxus, he disappears in a flash, "Damn it!" Tawna huffs forgetting out his lightning travel. Turning on her heels, she listens waiting for the knowing pop of electricity. When he does this, it'd difficult to know where he will land, and where he is, since Tawna can't sense the water in his body. She has to rely on her sense of hearing.

 _Crack_

Hearing the electricity break, she doesn't have time to move before Laxus lands right in front of her. He kicks her legs out from under her and pins her to the ground. He hovers over her smirking, knowing he just finished this fight.

"I win." Laxus smirks leaning closer to his pink haired girlfriend. Tawna, even though she does like this position he has her in, she doesn't want to go down that easily. He is completely off guard at this moment, so she takes the opportunity to go for it.

"Sorry," Tawna smirks wrapping her arms around his neck and flips him over. Straddling his waist, she leans down smirking, "I win."

"No, I still win," Laxus grins, making Tawna roll her eyes playfully. It's been three months since everyone left for training and Laxus and Katawna started their relationship.

So far, the Thunder Legion's training has been going well. Freed has perfected more enchantments; the whole team has gotten caught in his Rune traps more than once. Evergreen gained more hand to hand combat, which was something she was lacking in her fighting technique. Bixlow, focused on beating Katawna in a fight, which he is still working. Especially since he broke one of her prosthetics, by somehow jamming a branch through the knee joint. Laxus, has gained more muscle and more agility, thanks to Tawna. Finally, Tawna, has also gained more muscles, making her small frame slightly curvier. She has also focused on defense spells, those have usually been her weak point.

"Hey," Laxus says pushing a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, "You ready to head back to camp?"

"Let's hang out for a bit longer," Tawna smiles. The others left the fight ages ago to go eat and laze around camp when they realized the fight was not going to end quick. "It's not everyday that we get to be alone. Especially, since we will be going back to guild soon." She sighs layer her head against his chest.

"Don't remind me," Laxus sighs annoyed, placing a hand on her back rubbing it softly, "What should we do… you know about us?"

"I don't know," Tawna groans sliding off of him and onto the ground, "I feel like we should wait to tell them a little bit longer. Like until after the games."

"You wanna wait, until the games are done?" Laxus asks standing and helping Tawna stand as well.

"I mean," Tawna says dusting off her black socks, "I feel like if we tell them before, all hell is gonna break loose. We don't need a bunch of fighting before the games." Tawna says as she leans against a tree.

"Either way," Laxus says placing and arm above her head, leaning on the tree, "All hell is gonna break loose." He says making Tawna laugh.

"Everyone is gonna go ballistic," Tawna states, "Natsu is going to go on a rampage, as will others."

"I can handle your brother," Laxus says placing a hand on her cheek, "and the rest of the guild. It will all be okay. But I do agree, waiting may be beneficial." He says tilting her chin up with his finger, "For now, lets just worry about us." He smiles, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Tawna smiles into the kiss, knowing he is right. They will take care of the guild later. For now, they have other things to think about. Before she could melt into the kiss, like normal. Tawna's sensitive hearing picks up the sound of a snapping twig.

"Wait," Tawna says quietly pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asks concerned.

"Someone is here," Tawna says maneuvering around him, facing the trees behind them.

"Is it someone from camp?" Laxus says turning next to her. He maybe a Dragon Slayer, but his hearing and sense of smell is nowhere near Tawna's level.

"No," Tawna says creeping towards the trees, "I feel like I smelled this scent once before, but I don't know who it is. They are coming closer." The sound of twigs snapping and rustling become louder, enough for Laxus's heightened hearing to pick up. Suddenly the sound of a spell breaks through the trees, hurtling straight for a certain Water Dragon Slayer.

"Katawna!" Laxus shouts, diving pushing her out of the way of the blast. Both go sliding across the grass, Laxus shielding Tawna's body with his own. The fire spell collides with the bushes behind them, setting them ablaze. "What the hell was that?" Laxus shouts.

"I don't know," Tawna huffs as the two jump to their feet, ready to attack. Tawna can't help but think that she recognizes this magic and scent. Just a slight recognition, like she has encountered it before. Another attack breaks through the trees, this time they catch a glimpse of the wizard. Laxus raises a fist and, blasts lighting through the trees. That's when the man cuts through the bushes. That's when Tawna recognizes him, he was there that day over seven years ago. The man goes to attack once more, this time showing his guild mark.

"So, he's from my Old Man's guild," Laxus scowls. Then he notices tension coming from Tawna, she's seething with anger. "Tawna?"

"Water Dragon Daggers!" Tawna shouts swiping her arm across her body, "I've fought him before," Tawna say as they dodge fire attacks. Laxus helps by combining Tawna's attack with electricity, making her attacks stronger, but the Raven Tail wizard pays no attention to him, only Tawna. The man jumps towards Tawna, only to be met with a combination of water and lightning.

"Leave her alone!" Laxus growls as the Raven Tail wizard lunches himself at Tawna once more. Tawna dodges his punch and knees him in the stomach.

"What do you want?" Tawna seethes throwing punches and dodging his. They are moving so fast, Laxus cannot use his magic, there's too high of a chance he will hit Tawna. "Water Dragon Talon!" Tawna shouts kicking her leg up, catching him in the shoulder, knocking him back.

"Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!" Laxus shouts, taking his chance to land an attack on the man. The hit stuns him, but he is persistent and takes a cheep shot at Tawna. Swinging his leg around his heel collides with the side of Tawna's right knee. "Katawna!" He shouts as Tawna falls to the ground.

"Ah," Tawna shouts as she collapses to the ground. She tries to stand when her leg gives out, she knows knee of her prosthetic has been blown out, "You bastard!" Tawna shouts. As Raven Tail wizard shoots more attacks to the water dragon slayer. Tawna dodges the best she can on the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Laxus shouts protectively over Tawna and raises his fist and lightning rains down over the man and disappears in lighting and reappearing in front of him. Laxus pulls back his fist and connects it with the wizard's jaw. He falls to the ground, and Tawna stands wobbly, and raises her hand making his body rises from the ground and slams into the tree. Tawna hops over, on one leg and sees the fear in his eyes. Laxus grabs his shirt and slams him against the tree and Tawna releases her grip.

"What do you want?" Laxus glares. He's not a fan of his Father's guild in general, but the fact that one of them attacked Tawna make the hatred stronger.

"I, I," He stutters, "I was sent here."

"Who sent you?" Tawna glares with her eyes red, before fading back to green. The man doesn't answer, just lets out a jumble of stutters, "Who sent you, was it Ivan or Karnik?" Tawna demands. Laxus looks down to his girlfriends, seeing the anger in her eyes. He can't help but wonder who Karnik is, and what happened?

"I-I-Ivan sent us," He stutters, "But I'm under Karnik's orders."

"Laxus, drop him," Tawna say quietly. Knowing he's too beat up to attack, Laxus follows orders and drops him to the ground. Tawna slams her arm into his throat, "Get out of here," She threatens, "make sure to tell Ivan who kicked your ass." She says receiving a terrified nod, "and make sure to tell Karnik to watch his back." She threatens dropping him to the ground, and he scurries off into the forest.

Once he is gone, Tawna drops to the ground in exhaustion and to look at her leg closer. Laxus drops down next her and can see the remnants of anger and frustration on her face as she looks at the damage.

"Damn it," she sighs, "This was my spare."

"Can you move it?" Laxus asks rubbing small circles on her back. Tawna focuses on her leg and the dented and scratched up old metal moves slightly, then falls back to the ground.

"I can't believe this," Tawna sighs tying the sock around the knee. She runs her hand along the metal, up to the point where it meets her heavily scarred skin. Laxus notices the change in demeanor and places a hand on her cheek.

"Hey," Laxus says softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tawna lies, attempting to stand.

"Tawna," Laxus say helping her up and supporting her weight, "I know you're lying. Who was he and what happened?"

"It's a lot," Tawna says looking up to him and placing a hand on his cheek, "I promise I'll tell you. I just want to get back to camp right now, okay?"

"Okay," Laxus nods. He can see whatever it was, it affected her. He has a hunch of what it was, but he doesn't want to pry, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No," Tawna shakes her head, and wraps her arms around his waist, "I can walk with help."

The two slowly make their way to their small camp, not to far away. Laxus and Tawna traveled in silence, Tawna is too inside her head to speak. Seeing one of the Raven Tail members who saw the accident and who injured her earlier in the fight, brought back some bad memories. Laxus can read her emotions pretty well, and even know she is the master at masking them. He can tell something is wrong. Slowly the two come over the hill and are met with the Thunder Legions camp. The rest of the team with the addition of Elie all sit around the campfire talking, until they see Tawna and Laxus.

"Oh my gosh, Tawna!" Elie shouts flying to Tawna.

"What happened to you two?" Evergreen asks concerned.

"I think their fight got a little out of hand, if you know what I mean," Bixlow laughs, elbowing Freed.

"Grow up, Bixlow," Freed rolls his eyes, "What happened?"

"We had a run in with Raven Tail," Laxus states, helping Tawna set down on a log.

"Raven Tail!" The Thunder Legion shouts.

"Why didn't you call for us?" Freed asks.

"It was only one of them," Tawna states, "We kicked his ass easily."

"Tawna," Elie asks concerned, "are you okay?" she can see the look on her best friend's face.

"He took a cheap shot, and went for my leg," Tawna huffs, "My knee is destroyed," she says untying the sock from around the joint. "I can't even make a patch job, cause someone jammed a branch in my other one, Bixlow!" She glares to the masked mage, making him jump behind Freed.

"Tawna, calm down," Laxus says placing a hand on her back.

"Sorry," Tawna sighs.

"Maybe you should call Dr. Gerald," Elie suggests, "He can't get mad at you for destroying these legs. They lasted for months."

"I guess your right," Tawna sighs, "Freed, do you have the spare lacrama?"

"Yes," Freed nods, digging in his pack and pulling out the round orb, "here you go." He says handing it over.

"Thanks," Tawna says taking the lacrama in her hands.

"I'll take you to the stream," Elie says, "So you can call, and clean up a bit,"

"Thanks," Tawna's smiles, "I'll be back in a little bit." She tells the others as Elie, picks her up and flies her away from the group.

"Is she okay?" Bixlow asks, "She seemed a bit on edge?"

"I don't know," Laxus sighs, "The Raven Tail wizard, really threw her off." He says looking towards the stream.

Over at the stream Tawna sits with Elie on her shoulder, and the lacrama floats in front of her.

"Dr. Gerald," The older man answers, "Aw, Katawna! I was just about to call the guild."

"Sorry, you would had missed me there, I've been traveling for the last few months." Tawna says rubbing the back of her neck, "I am having a bit of a leg crisis, though."

"How badly did you destroy them this time?" Gerald asks.

"First off," Tawna laughs, "I didn't destroy them this time, others did that honor for me. The knee in the one have on now, has been blown out and my other one has a branch through the knee."

"Wow, branch through the knee, that's a new one." Gerald nods, "Well, I was gonna call you, cause I had a new leg that I thought you would like."

"Really?" Tawna sounds intrigued. "Whatever it is I'm sure I will like it."

"Great," Gerald nods, "I'm going to be in Cove Town on some business, would you be able to meet me there by tomorrow?" Tawna pauses momentarily, hearing the name of the town.

"Uh, yeah." Tawna nods, "We are actually close by."

"Great," Dr. Gerald boasts, "I'll see you tomorrow." He says as the lacrama goes black. Tawna lies back on the ground groaning loudly.

"Tawna, are you okay?" Elie asks.

"I'm great," Tawna says sarcastically, "I have to go back to the place I lost my leg, and I fought one of those Raven Tail wimps that were there." She says sitting up.

"Who was it," Elie asks concerned, "Please tell me it wasn't…"

"No," Tawna shakes her head, "It was the one who burned my leg." Tawna sighs and buries her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Elie? I don't know how I'm going to react going back there. I've avoided Cove Town for over seven years."

"Tawna," Elie says setting on her lap, "you need to calm down. Have you talked to Laxus?"

"No," Tawna shakes her head, "All he knows about my leg is what I told him when I was in the hospital."

"He doesn't even know it was Raven Tail!" Elie shouts flying to Tawna's eye level.

"Shhhhh! He'll hear you!" Tawna hisses coving the calico's mouth, "I was scared to tell him, I know he's wondering, especially after today."

"You need to tell him, Tawna." Elie says, "you can't keep this from him."

"I know," Tawna sighs, "I've been wanting to tell him, but I just don't know how."

"How about this," Elie states, "Why don't you and Laxus go to Cove Town, while the rest of us head towards the guild. We can meet up in a town closer to Magnolia. It will give you two time to talk."

"What about you, Elie," Tawna asks, "I don't want to leave you behind."

"I'll be fine," Elie smiles, "We've been together for over three months. It will only be two days max, and I know you and Laxus need some a lone time. I know you would do the same for me."

"Thanks Elie," Tawna smiles, "I'll make sure do the same for you and Lily," she winks.

"Tawna!" Elie blushes causing Tawna to laugh harder.

"Calm down," Tawna giggles, struggling to stand on one leg, "We should get back to camp."

"Let's go," Elie nods, gabbing the back of Tawna's top and carry her back to camp. Coming back to the Thunder Legion, Elie places Tawna down on the log next to Laxus and takes, her now usual spot on his head.

'Hello, Katawna," Freed greets, "We were just making plans on starting out journey back to Magnolia, tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Tawna says as Laxus places and arm around her shoulders, "But I need to pick up my new leg tomorrow." She says glancing up to Laxus, "Wanna take a detour to Cove Town with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," Laxus smiles, "We can all meet up later, before we get to the guild."

"Sounds like a plan," Evergreen nods with the rest of the team.

The team sits together around the fire, laughing and talking about their journey over these last three months. Even Bixlow tried to challenge Tawna into one more fight, but Tawna used blood grip and threw him into the bushes. The team spent their last night together until the moon was high in the sky. The team all scattered to their designated tents. Laxus carries Tawna to their tent at the corner of camp, with a seeping Elie on her stomach. Once in the ten, Tawna places Elie in her hammock at the peak of the tent, and they change into their sleep clothes.

"Hey," Laxus says catching Tawna's attention, "What happened out there today?" He asks. Tawna turns in his purple button up and black short, putting her long hair into a braid.

"I promise to tell you tomorrow," Tawna sighs, "When we are alone."

"Okay," Laxus says placing a hand on her cheek then brushing a piece of hair from her face, "I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm okay, for now," Tawna smiles, placing her hand over his, "but tomorrow may be hard for me…" she pauses, "Cove Town is where it happened." She says quietly looking down to her right leg."

"Tawna," Laxus says seeing her on the verge of tears, "Come here." He says pulling her into a hug, "It's going to be okay."

"I have avoided that place for over seven years," Tawna says holding tight onto him, "I'm scared, I'm going have flashbacks."

"Hey, look at me," Laxus says leaning back and tilting her chin up, "It's all going to be okay, I'm going to be right there with you."

"I know," Tawna smiles, "I'm glad I don't have to go there alone,"

"I will never leave you alone," Laxus says kissing her softly, "I promise."

* * *

The next morning, they all wake early to clean up camp and get ready for their journey back to Magnolia. All of them have a pack thrown over their shoulder, even Elie has her own little backpack.

"Okay," Freed says handing over a spare lacrama, "if you two need anything, just give us a call. We should be able to meet in Central tomorrow after noon."

"Yep," Tawna says placing the orb in her pack, with her leg with the branch jammed in it, sticking out. "Elie, you sure you don't wanna come along?"

"Nah," Elie smiles, "Ever needs at least one other girl here." She laughs.

"Okay," Tawna laughs.

"Okay," Laxus says, "Let's get going, we are already going to be late getting back to the guild."

"Travel safely you two," Freed says waving.

"See ya soon," Laxus says as the two groups turn separate ways towards their destination. Tawna and Laxus walk slowly due to her busted leg. The night before, Tawna was able to tie some fabric around the knee joint, and with her normal socks giving it some stability. Cove town is not far from where they camped, maybe only an hour trip. The two travel in a comfortable silence, Laxus can tell his Pink haired girlfriend is on edge. He just wants to make sure she is okay.

Coming over the hill the bustling town comes into view. The Town has gotten larger over the years, but there is still a familiar small-town feel, with all its old buildings.

"This is it," Tawna says quietly. She's trying to stay calm and not think about what happened here.

"You ready?" Laxus asks squeezing her hand gently.

"Yeah," Tawna nods, "I was gonna have to come back here sooner or later." She says as she catches a glimpse of the rebuilt clock tower. Suddenly memories a flames and blood flash across her mind, making her intake a sharp breath.

"Hey, hey." Laxus say stepping in front of her, "Look at me." Tawna's eyes blink a few times coming back, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry," Tawna apologizes catching her breath, "I don't know if I can do this?"

"You don't need to apologize," Laxus says, "I know you can do this, Tawna." He says placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," She says pulling from the hug taking a deep breath, "Let's go." Laxus nods and takes her hand they slowly make their way into the town. Cove town is bustling this early in the morning, kids and adults doing their daily arrans. Laxus and Tawna make their way through the crowds until they are standing in front of the local healers. Knocking a few times, Dr. Gerald opens the door.

"Ah Katawna!" Dr. Gerald smiles opening the door, "Glad you made it." He says pulling his favorite patient into a hug.

"Thanks for having some spare legs laying around." Tawna smiles, hugging him back.

"Katawna, trust me," Gerald laughs, "From the time you were 13 I made sure to keep legs on hand for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Tawna rolls her eyes, "I know, I'm hard on legs." She laughs then turns to Laxus, "This is Laxus,"

"Nice to meet you," Gerald smiles shaking his hand. "Let's get in here so I can measure your leg, so I can make adjustments" Laxus and Tawna enter the small building, and Gerald pulls out the new leg from behind the counter. "Here it is," Gerald smiles placing it on the counter.

"Wow," Tawna says with her eyes sparking. The leg is matte black like her old one, but the gaps between the joints are smaller and the metal edges meet in front rather than the sides.

"Yup, I think this one is the best one yet," the doctor smiles, "Like your old one, it's fire, rust and water proof. I made the joint gaps smaller, changed where gaps on the thigh and shin are from the side to the front should make it stronger, when you stop attacks with your leg, like I know you like to do, and finally the biggest improvement is the joints."

"What did you do differently?" Tawna asks looking closer to the leg, making Laxus smile seeing how much she goes crazy for new legs.

"Over the years, we have tried to make the joints stronger, especially the knee, with stronger and harder metal. But I think the solution is to make them more flexible, so it can take harder hits with out shattering on the first blow." He says picking up the leg and bending it at the knee and twisting it slightly.

"Wow," Tawna says in awe.

"Okay," Gerald says, "Lets go in the back, so I can get measurements. The leg should be ready by tomorrow morning. I can see if I can fix one of your legs, so you can at least walk normally."

"Okay," Tawna nods, pulling the bench jammed leg from her pack handing it to Gerald.

"Hmm," He says surprised trying to wiggle the branch loose, "That's in there tight, I think the leg you have on now maybe more salvageable than this one."

"I figured," Tawna says, then turning to Laxus, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, take your time." Laxus smiles and takes a seat in the waiting area as his girlfriend disappears in the back. Laxus couldn't help but smile at her. Even though she has a love hate relationship with her fake leg, she still gets excited about a new design. All because the leg gives her the freedom she wouldn't have had with her actual leg. Laxus remembers hearing something while he was on Tenrou, that if Tawna was to keep her leg, she wouldn't have had even walked again. Who knows what would have happened to her if she couldn't go on missions. He does know, she would have never stopped trying to walk. At least with these legs, she can do everything and more. Seeing the smile and smirk she gets on her face when she gets in a fight, he can't help but smile to.

After fifteen minutes, Tawna comes out from the back room, walking much better than she had been.

"We will need to come back in the morning to pick up the new one." Tawna says smiling, "But he was able to a fix job on this leg." She says tugging up her sock a bit more. "The branch leg is history, he was able to take it a part and give me the pieces so Gajeel can have a snack when we get back." She laughs.

"Great," Laxus laughs, "Lets go, restock on some supplies, and find an Inn for the night." He smiles.

"Sounds good," Tawna smiles. Laxus can tell that Tawna is still struggling with anxiety being here. But at least she is able to put a smile on her face, that is genuine and not fake.

The two travel a few blocks over to the local market, that is packed with adults and kids a like. Laxus and Tawna gather food and other supplies. While at the market a group of kids got excited when they spotted Katawna. Laxus couldn't help but smile, seeing her smile and interact with the kids. It looked like it got her mind of everything that had happened.

"Okay, Tawna," Laxus says, grabbing the last of their supplies, "You ready to go to… Tawna?" He asks turning and finding her missing. Looking for the iconic pick head, he spots her standing looking at a clock tower.

Tawna looks up to the old tower, placing her shaky hand on the corner of the new bricks. She looks up the tower and notices some old bricks are mixed in with the new. The old clock tower looks like it's been standing for decades, like nothing bad had ever happen there. Tawna wishes nothing had ever happened there. Glancing down to the ground, Tawna notices some discoloration of the cobblestone street. Some are replaced, but others are forever stained with a rusty dark red hue.

"Katawna," Laxus says placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Tawna says placing her hand over his, "It looks like it's been here for ages, doesn't it?" She asks quietly.

"This old thing has a pretty sad past," An old woman states nearby, "A young girl was almost killed, when it collapsed years ago. Apparently, she lost her leg from the accident. I wonder where how she is doing now. I can't remember her name. She was named after a weapon?"

"A sword, she's named after a sword, and she's doing great," Tawna says softly, looking to the old woman.

"You know her?" The woman asks curious.

"You can say that," Tawna smiles, "She didn't have an easy life after the accident, but she doing great now."

"That's good to hear," the old woman smiles, "I'm sorry Hun, I didn't get your name."

"Katawna," Tawna smiles, "you ready, Laxus?"

"Yeah," Laxus says surprised, then they glance back to the old woman, who put the pieces together, from hearing her name.

"I'm glad you are doing okay," The woman smiles.

"Thank you," Tawna smiles and turns to leave with Laxus.

"You handled that a lot better than I thought you would." Laxus says wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Me too," Tawna sighs, "I thought I was going loose it when I saw it, but I think it's what I needed. I oddly feel calm." She smiles slightly looking up to her Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Do you feel you got some closure?" Laxus asks as the approach their Inn.

"Not, yet." Tawna states flatly, "there still one more thing I need to do before then." She says as they go to check in.

The two get in their room by the time night begins to fall, and clouds move in, and rain begins pelting against the window. Laxus comes out of the bathroom following his shower to see Tawna setting on the bed, already in his purple button down and black shorts, and hair dried from her shower. Her eyes are lost in thought looking at her right leg and running her hand along the dented and damaged metal.

"How are you doing?" Laxus asks setting next to her on the large bed.

"I'm doing okay," Tawna says still looking at her leg.

"I'm glad," Laxus smiles placing a hand on her own, "You've been really on edge, since yesterday."

"I know, I'm sorry." Tawna says quietly, "I guess I should tell you what happened."

"You know, you don't have to." Laxus says concerned.

"I want to," Tawna says, sighing trying to figure out how to start. "The man we fought yesterday, was there the day I lost my leg."

"What? Him?" Laxus says with his eyes widening.

"Yes," Tawna nods, "We were fighting Raven Tail, and my leg was severely burned, by him." She says placing her hand on the heavily scarred skin of her thigh. "most of this scaring is from him.

"Raven Tail did this," Laxus asks trying to keep his temper intact, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get yourself in trouble back then." Tawna says turning her face away from his. Laxus looks at her concerned and places a soft hand on her cheek.

"Tawna, what about your leg?" He asks softly.

"The man I mentioned yesterday, Karnik," Tawna frowns, "He was the one who did this. He's the one who blew me into the clock tower!" She shouts angrily, "The worst of all, he used your magic against me!"

"Wait," Laxus says while trying to calm her down, "my magic?"

"He can connect to a person's memories," Tawna says dropping her head, "He called me Squirt, and I lost my temper. That's when he used his magic to use my memories of you against me. Because of him, I have to live with this." She says with indicating to her leg.

"Katawna," Laxus says tilting her chin up so her eyes meet his, "calm down, please."

"Sorry," Tawna sighs, "I should be okay with it by now."

"You have every right, not to be." Laxus says rubbing his thumb against her cheek, "You got hurt, you had to learn how walk, run, and fight again. The worst of all, you had to do it all alone."

"Laxus," Tawna says with a few stray tears fall from her eyes, only to be wiped away by his thumb.

"It's okay, if you're not okay with it, but you have found how to live it." Laxus smiles, "You have taken something that should have handicapped you, and you made yourself stronger."

"I don't feel strong, though," Tawna sighs, "In fights, other's go straight for my leg. They know, if they knock out my leg, I'm at a disadvantage." She says running her hand over the dented metal.

"Tawna, that doesn't make you weak." Laxus says pushing a loose piece of hair from her face, "They know you strong, so they take cheap shots, but you don't put up with it. You can still kick their asses with one leg." He says gaining a small light from the Water Dragon Slayer.

Tawna looks up to his eyes and then back to her leg. She decides to do something, that she never thought she be comfortable doing around anyone, beside Elie. She places her hands on either side of her prosthetic and hears the audible click. She slowly slides the leg from her scarred thigh and places it on the floor.

"Tawna," Laxus says surprised seeing her remove her leg.

"I don't feel comfortable going without my leg," Tawna says placing her hand on the marked skin, "But, I do around you." She admits, "I know it's not the prettiest thing in the world, but…" She is cut off but Laxus kissing her.

"I think it's beautiful," Laxus smiles, "and thank you for trusting me."

"I've always trusted you," Tawna smiles, "And I'm not gonna lie, it feels nice taking it off. It's not the most comfortable thing to sleep in." She says giggling making Laxus smile.

"Let's get to bed then," Laxus says kissing her forehead, "We have a long journey tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Tawna sighs smiling falling back on the bed. Laxus lays back with her and pulls her close to his bare chest. Tawna looks up to his golden eyes and says something she didn't think she would ever say to any guy. "I love you, Laxus."

Laxus is caught by surprise hearing those words come from her. He smiles and presses his lips firmly to hers and wraps his arms around her slim waist.

"I love you, Katawna." He says smiling. Tawna kisses him back and lays her head on his chest, and the two enjoy their last night alone, until they return to the guild tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N- Grand Magic Games starts next chapter! I love you all, please review and let me know what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- Hey sorry for the wait, I'm in the middle of trying to move so things got a bit busy. I know you guys understand. This is it, the games will begin in this chapter! Whose ready! I sure am**

 **I want to give a shout out to a fellow reader Alexandriasutherland98. She has a Fairy Tail OC story on Wattpad, called** _ **Fairy Tail Sisters Now, Family Forever**_ **. Go over there and give her some love!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Shouts of joy and drunken cheer echo from the small guild hall on the large hill on the out skirts of Magnolia. The Last three months these hills have been quiet, almost silent, with the absence of the rowdy Fairy Tail Guild.

The party is in full swing inside the doors of the guild hall. They had just announced the official team for The Grand Magic games. The fights and drinks are in full swing as the guild awaits one more team to arrive from their training trips.

"When is Tawna getting back?" Happy complains setting on the bar next to Lucy, watching Natsu and Gray fight.

"I don't know," Lucy shrugs, "Master said her the Thunder Legion should be back tonight."

"Well," Natsu says with gray hand press against his cheek, "She better get home soon, I wanna fight her."

"I though you were gonna fight her after the games." Gray say pushing the fire wizard away.

"I wanna show her how strong I got," Natsu boasts.

"Tawna probably got stronger too." Happy states.

"Not second origin strong." Natsu argues.

"She's probably like Erza," Lucy mumbles, "Her second origin, is probably unlocked." She says glance to Erza.

"It's possible," Erza nods, "She's been through trauma in her life, it probably opened when she had the accident when her body went into survival mode."

"I guess that makes sense why she's so strong." Wendy smiles about her best friend.

"That, and a lot of training." Carla states.

"Either way, she's going down," Natsu shouts spewing fire from his mouth.

"Can't you welcome, your sister home, like a normal human being, with a hug." Lucy says annoyed.

"Nah, that's not how Dragneels do it." A voice chuckles.

"Tawna!" Happy shouts happily flying her way. Katawna smiles and hugs her brothers cat.

"Hey," Tawna laughs, scratching Happy in his favorite place, behind the ear.

"Where's Elie?" Happy asks excited.

"She's over with Lily," Tawna says pointing to her calico companion hugging the black panther.

"Hey! I'm your brother, hug me first!" Happy shouts flying to the table and between the two exceeds.

"Happy!" Elie shouts annoyed, making Tawna giggle.

"Welcome back," Erza nods, "Looks like training went well." She says looking at the pink haired wizard. Her petite body is not at skinny as she once was. She has put on some more muscle, making her thin frame slightly curvier.

"Yeah, you look great, you just keep getting prettier," Lucy smiles, "Guys won't be able to keep their eyes off you now."

"They may want to if they know what's good for them." Tawna smirks, knowing Laxus will scare off any guy that gets any ideas.

"True, your brother will go after anything that looks at you." Lucy laughs.

"Yeah, Natsu will take care of it," Tawna says laughing.

"Katawna!" Natsu shouts, "Ready to fight!" He says charging with fist blazing.

"Now, this a welcome I was expecting." Tawna smirks ducking as Natsu flies over her head, making him crash to the ground.

"Natsu is already trying to fight her?" Elie says landing on the bar with Happy.

"It would be a Dragneel reunion without it." Happy states, "Kick her butt, Buddy!"

"Natsu, I see your training got you even more fired up." She laughs as her brother jumps back to his feet.

"Damn right," Natsu shouts, "bring it Bugs!" Natsu smirks.

"I thought we agreed to a fight after the games," Tawna laughs crossing her arms.

"I can't wait that long," Natsu shouts excited.

"Natsu gets really excited about fighting Tawna," Wendy laughs.

"That's when he's the most fired up," Gray laughs, knowing just how this fight will end.

"Come on fight me!" Natsu complains, "fight me, fight me, fight me…" Tawna rolls her eyes and a magic circle forms around her elbow and transforms her arm to ice. Pulling back, she punched him, cutting his 'fight me' chants short and him knocks him to the ground. The guild erupts in laughter, watching Natsu lay on the ground with his head spinning.

"That never gets old." Gray laughs doubled over.

"Sorry Bro," Tawna grins, "I promised to an official fight after the games, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Yeah, we are still collecting bets for it!" Cana shouts drunk.

"I also, don't want to destroy the guild hall," Tawna laughs, "I am the one who lives here." She says taking a seat at the bar.

"How was training with the Thunder Legion?" Wendy asks excited

"It was great," Tawna she smiles glancing over to the Thunder Legion's table. She smiles slightly when she catches Laxus's gaze and smile.

"Did anything interesting happen while you were gone?" Wendy asks.

"You could say that," Elie interrupts giggling.

"Elie," Tawna hisses, making her calico companion giggle more.

"What happened?" Wendy asks her best friend.

"I'll tell you later," Tawna whispers, "I promise."

"Ooo, is this secret," Wendy whispers back.

"For now, yes," Tawna states, "So, when I tell you, you cannot tell a soul."

"Deal," Wendy giggles excited. Tawna knows Wendy won't blab, they have both kept secrets for each other from seven years ago.

"So," Tawna says glancing to the rest of the team. "How was your guys training?" The moment the question leaves her mouth, her old team's head's droop. "Okay… was it that bad?"

"We got some training in," Wendy states.

"Until, Aries tricked us into the Celestial Spirit World." Lucy sighs annoyed, "They threw us a party, since we were gone for seven years. The party just lasted 3 months."

"No way," Tawna smiles, "You guys spent three months partying?"

"Well, one day, celestial time." Gray states.

"We still, got stronger," Natsu shouts, jumping up from the floor. He pauses and placed a hand on his head, "Damn Tawna," He say rubbing the bump on his head.

"Sorry, Bro." Tawna laughs, "I forgot you could never take an ice punch."

"Watch it, or next time I'm going to melt that arm before you hit me." Natsu smirks taking a seat next to his sister.

"We'll see," Tawna laughs, 'You still don't fight back when I use my leg against you."

"I don't want to break it," Natsu pouts.

"Daww is my big brother scared of hurting his little one-legged sister." Tawna says pinching his cheek.

"Hey!" Natsu says swatting her hand away, "Give me a break."

"I'm joking," Tawna laughs, "I just got new legs, and these are amazing." She grins knocking her fist against the sock covered metal. "They are stronger, and the joints are more flexible, so they can take harder hit. One of my previous legs knee got blown out, and Bixlow jammed a branch through the other one."

"Poor Bixlow, got a beating after that." Elie laughs, "Laxus had to pull her off of him."

"Bix deserved it." Tawna laughs.

"Hey! What is this I hear about new legs?" Gajeel shouts from a cross the room, "Where's my snacks?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Tawna laughs, "I'll give you the legs later."

"You better, Calico!" Gajeel states.

"You guys must have gotten a lot of training it." Gray nods.

"Yeah, we traveled, camped, and trained." Tawna smiles, "We even took on a few jobs while we were out. It was fun"

"You would have had fun with us," Natsu pouts.

"Don't get me wrong," Tawna smiles sliding a flaming mug in front of her brother, "I missed you all like crazy."

"Really!" Happy shouts happily.

"Hell yeah," Tawna laughs, "Training with them was great, but I kind of missed the rowdiness you guys bring to anything. I also wouldn't expect any less from you guys… and from Team Fairy Tail."

"You heard?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah," Tawna laughs, "Before you guys realized we were back, Gramps gave us a lecture of being late, and told us. Congrats" Tawna grins, "We are actually have a chance this year in the games."

"I would have thought, you would have been in the games, over me." Lucy states

"And me," Wendy adds.

"I expected not to be picked," Tawna states, "I've competed a couple of times, it's your turn to compete."

"Team Fairy Tail is gonna get Fairy Tail back on top!" Natsu shouts to the entire guild.

"AYE!" the guild shouts, clanking glasses together and going back to a party.

Tawna spends her time catching up and telling stories with her team, as well as other members of the guild. It doesn't take long for her to find her way to the Conbolt and Wakaba table. It doesn't take long for Romeo to say something snarky and end up in a head lock from Tawna, and for her to get a lecture from Macao. She also gets to visit with Asuka before she has to go to bed. That little girl missed Tawna like crazy, and clung around her neck the whole time. The night has gotten late, and most of the guild has gone home. Since the Games start in a couple of days, everyone are getting their travel plans in order. Tawna and Elie grab her backpack from the corner of the room and make their way over to a certain metal eating wizard.

"Okay Gajeel," Tawna laughs, "here's your snack." She says dumping out the remains of the branch leg and the full leg onto the table.

"'bout time, Calico," Gajeel grins taking a mouth full of metal.

"What happened to these?" Lily asks sharing a kiwi with Elie.

"A branch through the knee, and a blown-out knee." Elie answers munching on her half of the kiwi.

"Yeah, who knew a branch could destroy a leg completely," Tawna rolls her eyes.

"You get the good stuff," Gajeel says with his mouthful.

"Thanks, Gajeel," Tawna laughs.

"so, why's Sparky's scent all over ya?" Gajeel asks plainly.

"Gajeel!" Tawna hisses, looking around. Luckily, there is still enough noise and people in the guild that no one heard them. "I was training with him and the Thunder Legion, of course I'm gonna smell like them."

"He didn't smell them, he smelled Laxus," Elie states.

"Elie, you are not helping," Tawna sighs annoyed.

"So, you are with him?" Gajeel asks munching on more of her broken legs.

"No," Tawna states, crossing her arms.

"I know, you're lyin'" Gajeel states flatly, "Salamander maybe oblivious, but his scent is even all over these leg chunks."

"Oh, come on!" Tawna huffs annoyed, falling into a chair across from him, "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I just caught the scent," Gajeel grunts, "But I wonder what the rest of the guild will do if they find out." He smirks. "Especially yer brother."

"If you tell anyone, especially Natsu," Tawna says standing leaning forward towards him, "I will freeze you from the inside out, and break off your limbs one, by one."

"I'm not scared of you, Calico." Gajeel smirks leaning back crossing his arms.

"You tell anyone, and you can say goodbye to getting my leg scraps." Tawna says crossing her arms.

"Fine," Gajeel states, "I'll keep it quiet, yer lucky I like you, and your spare legs are good, but when the whole guild goes after Sparky, I'm not holding back."

"Deal," Tawna agrees, and glances to Lily and Elie, "That threat goes for you too."

"No worries, Katawna, you secret is safe with me." Lily smiles.

"I'm not worried about you, Lily." Tawna smirks, "Elie, is another story though."

"Hey, I'm your best friend, and I already knew!" Elie complains.

"Calm down," Tawna laughs scratching her multicolored ears, "I'm joking."

"Good," Elie laughs. Tawna bids bye to the table, leaving Elie to flirt with Lily, and makes her way over to Laxus next to the window.

"Uggg," Tawna groans leaning against the windowsill.

"What, did Metal Head ask for more legs?" Laxus asks looking out the window.

"He knows," Tawna sighs, "About us." She whispers. Even though there still is a buzz of noise in the guild, it's still better to keep their voices to whisper.

"How'd he find out?" Laxus asks quietly.

"He caught your scent on me." Tawna states.

"Damn," Laxus sighs annoyed, "Is he gonna snitch?"

"He said he wouldn't," She says looking up to her Lighting Slayer.

"You trust him?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Tawna laughs, "I threatened to freeze him from the inside out and break off his limbs."

"And when that didn't work, what did you do?" Laxus asks, knowing Gajeel would have never believed a threat like that from her. Tawna sighs receiving a deep chuckle from her boyfriend.

"He agreed to keep quiet after I threatened to not give him anymore legs." She huffs.

"I thought so," Laxus laughs, "Wait, you said he caught my scent, why didn't your brother catch it?"

"He is pretty dense," Tawna sighs, "I think he was too fired up about fighting me to notice."

"Let's hope it stays that way until after the games," Laxus states.

"Knowing him, he's gonna be fired up until a week after the games are over." Tawna laughs.

"Laxus, Katawna, I need to talk to you two." Gramps voice echoes through the guild. The two freeze, and glance to each other wondering if he heard one of the two conversations. "As well as, Gajeel, Mira, and Juvia." Hearing the other names they relax and walk over to the bar.

"What's up, Old Man?" Laxus asks as they approach his seat at the bar.

"Yeah, I got some eatin' to do," Gajeel states standing next to Tawna holding the prosthetic she gave him by the calf and munching on the thigh.

"Must you eat it like that," Tawna asks discussed.

"Like what?" The metal eating Dragon Slayer asks.

"You're eating my leg like a turkey leg." Tawna states scrunching her nose.

"So," Gajeel scowls.

"Katawna, Gajeel, save this argument for later," Gramps states, raising a hand, stopping the two dragon slayers from starting a potential argument."

"What do need, Master," Mire ask sweetly.

"Well, I have been reading this year's rules for the games, and I came across something, that may help us." Gramps states. "Apparently they have changed somethings for this year. Including how many teams can compete."

"What are you saying, Gramps," Tawna asks.

"This year, each guild can enter two teams to start off in the prelims. So, I want you five to be Fairy Tail Team B."

"What!" Gajeel shouts, "I don't want to be part of that freakshow!"

"I don't have any objections" Laxus states crossing his arms, "But getting put on the B team is kind of insulting."

"I thought you might say that," Gramps states, "How about if I sweeten the deal."

"What kind of deal, Master?" Juvia asks.

"the winning Fairy Tail team gets to do whatever they want to the losing team for one entire day." Gramps grins.

"So, like a punishment game." Lily states.

"I bet it's exactly like a punishment game." Elie says.

Gramps looks to the five wizards standing before them, each thinking about the deal he had just given them. Knowing his children, he knows they can't pass up the opportunity to torment each other.

"I guess with that deal," Gajeel state munching on more of Tawna's prosthetic, "I'm in."

"Yeah, I'll do it," Laxus states smirking.

"I'll be happy to compete," Mira grins, "This is exciting!"

"What about you Tawna," Gramps says looking to the Dragneel.

"I get to be in the games, and I have the chance to make my brother do whatever I want, there's no question," Tawna grins, "Hell yeah I'm in!"

"I thought so," Gramps laughs, "What about you Juvia?" He glances to the water wizard, who currently has hearts in her eyes.

"Uhh," Tawna says looking at her fellow water mage, "I think she's dreamin' about what she is gonna do to Gray, so I think she is in."

"Good," Gramps states, "Let's show what Fairy Tail is made of this year."

"Aye!" Fairy tail Team B shouts ready to make Fairy Tail number one, once more.

* * *

Fiore's capital is buzzing with excitement as the Fairy Tail Guild arrives. The festival celebrating the games is in full swing, vendors and flower stalls line the streets, as a certain pink haired dragon slayer and her exceed walk through the busy streets.

"It's bee a while since we've been in Crocus." Elie smiles hoover next to her best friend's head.

"I know," Tawna smiles, "I forgot how massive this city was." Tawna looks around to the venders and gathering fans and wizards ready for the games tomorrow. "We better go search for other's in the guild."

"Yeah, maybe Natsu's team has showed up." Elie says looking around.

"Leave it to them to be the last ones to show up." Tawna laughs as her and Elie stroll through the busy streets. Suddenly something is placed on Tawna and Elie's heads, along with a couple arms draping over Tawna's shoulders and one grabbing her hand.

"Miss Katawna," Hibiki say smoothly

"It's nice to see you," Ren says in his usual stoic voice

"You keep getting more beautiful every day." Eve ends with his usual compliments.

"Damn it," Tawna sighs annoyed, hearing the familiar three voices, "Do you three enjoy annoying me?"

"You look truly stunning today," Hibiki from the Blue Pegasus guild greets with his arm around her shoulders. "Is this a new jacket, it looks absolutely gorgeous on you." He asks indicating to the black cropped jacket buttoned under her breast, over a white crop top.

"Your hair is quite fitting for this flower crown we bought you," Eve says as he still kneels with her hand in his, "We thought your wavy pink hair would go quite nice with the white flowers, and Elie would look good in the pink flowers."

"Will you three please leave me alone," Tawna huffs taking her hand from Eve, and untangling Ren's and Hibiki's arms from around her. "I know two of you have girlfriends," She states crossing her arms facing Ren and Hibiki, "Now, what would they think about you buying another girl flowers?"

"Men, leave this maiden alone." Another smooth voice states making Tawna's skin crawl.

"Yes, Master," The Trimens bow.

"Oh no," Elie and Tawna cringe glancing to each other.

" _sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff,_ your parfum is as intoxicating as ever, Miss Katawna!" Ichiyia says coming behind the teen.

"You especially leave me alone!" Tawna shouts turning and kicking the small man down the street.

" _MAAAANNN!_ " Ichiyia shouts as he slams into a wall, then drops to the ground. Tawna huffs and brushes off her shorts and socks and continues her way.

"Nice shot," Elie laughs landing on Tawna's shoulder, "You would think he would learn to stop doing that."

"You'd think," Tawna sighs, "Who do you think bet I was gonna hit him before the game started?"

"Probably Wakaba," Elie laughs, "Alzack keeps having faith that you can hold back. So, he's probably out of some money."

"Yeah, I'll win that money from Wakaba in the next card game." Tawna laughs as she looks ahead. "Hey, it looks like Natsu and them made it." She smiles seeing Gramps and a few other guild members gathered with them reading the rule book.

"So, we have to back by midnight?" Lucy asks

"Reminds me of that fairy tale about the glass slipper."

"That means we have plenty of time!" Natsu shouts excited seeing the time is barely past one in the afternoon.

"Aye," Happy cheers, "let's explore!"

"Be careful, we don't need you guys destroying stuff," Tawna smirks coming next to Alzack and Bisca.

"Tawna!" Asuka shouts, wiggling from her father's arms and to Tawna.

"Hey, Squirt," Tawna smiles lifting the child onto her shoulders.

"Why are there flowers on your head?" Happy asks.

"They're pretty!" Asuka grins kicking her legs.

"Yeah, you never seemed like the flower crown type." Gray states.

"Trust me, I'm not." Tawna states, "I had a run in with the Pegasus boys." She says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Ichiyia got quite the kick," Elie states fixing her own crown.

"Dang it," Alzack sighs, "Now I owe Wakaba money."

"He sniffed me," Tawna argues, "You'd hit him too. Ask Erza, the only way to get him to go away is to slightly injure him."

"I'm sorry to say, but she is right." Erza says crossing her arms, "Ichiyia is not an easy pest to get rid of."

"Weren't you with Laxus?" Gramps asks.

"He went to meet the Thunder Legion, they were coming in on the next train." Tawna explains, "Elie and I wanted to make sure Natsu and them got here, then we are going to hunt them down."

"Well we are here, and ready!" Natsu shouts excited.

"Tawna, where did they get that flower crown, I kind of want one," Lucy smiles.

"I don't really know but think there are tons of flower venders on the next street over. You should be able to find some there." Tawna smiles.

"Let's explore!" Natsu shouts running off.

"Aye!" Happy cheers.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lucy laughs running after them.

"Remember you need to be back at the hotel by midnight!" Erza reminds them as they all run off in different directions.

"Don't destroy anything and behave yourself!" Tawna shouts

"We got it!" Natsu shouts back as they are already halfway to the next street.

"Okay," Tawna smiles lifting Asuka from her shoulders, "I have to go find, the Thunder Legion. Have fun, Squirt."

"Bye, bye!" Asuka shouts waving as Tawna goes her separate way from her guild mates.

"Make sure you also in your designated hotel at midnight too, Child, "Gramps reminds, now that Team A is out of sight.

"I think you need to worry about Team A more than us." Tawna laughs turning to walk the opposite direction.

"Do you have an idea where they are?" Elie asks setting on Tawna's shoulder.

"Laxus said they are going to be around the food stands," Tawna states, "Knowing Bixlow, he's probably stuffing his face."

"yeah, you are probably right," Elie laughs, "So, how's the secret keeping going?"

"Better than I thought, as long as Gajeel keeps his mouth shut until the games are over." Tawna rolls her eyes.

"He will, he won't give up missing out on not legs." Elie laughs.

"Why do you think I threated to take them away." The water dragon slayer laughs as her and her calico companion stroll through the streets.

"It's Katawna!"

"Katawna Dragneel!"

"Katawna!"

"Can we please get your autograph, and your cat's too?" A few shouts of glee echo through the crowds. A bunch of young girls come running up with pens and paper.

"Hey!" Tawna smiles, "Of course you can." She says kneeling down with Elie and signing each one of their piece of papers. She even poses for a few picture taking by the girl's parents. Tawna has always been popular with the young kids. Many of them grew up hearing about a young wizard beating the odds. Tawna does enjoy meeting her young fans, they see her as role model, someone to strive to be like.

"I see you have some little fans there," Laxus's deep voice chuckles.

"Hey, guys." Tawna grins from signing the last of the girls autograph books.

"Thank you!" the girl's shout in excitement.

"You're welcome," Tawna smiles standing, "I hope you guys enjoy the festivals and games." She waves goodbye to the girls and their parents and meets the Thunder Legion.

"I didn't know you has such a young fan base," Evergreen states.

"Yeah," Tawna smiles, "I have always been popular with them, apparently I'm a role model to them. Are you guys ready to see the festival?"

"Let's go!" Bixlow shouts excited running off with his babies.

"Bixlow, wait!" Freed shouts annoyed.

"Can't you sit still for one minute?" Evergreen sighs running after him with Freed.

"He's excited," Elie states taking her favorite spot in Laxus's head.

"Excited is an understatement," Laxus says shaking his head. Laxus to Tawna and notices her flower crown, "What's with the flowers?"

"Blue Pegasus," Tawna huffs annoyed making him laugh. Tawna rolls, her eyes and glances behind her large statured boyfriend and notices a little girl holding one crutch and her right leg wrapped in bandages looking at her. Tawna smiles and waves. The little girl looks surprised and quickly hides behind her mother's legs.

"Hey?" Laxus says waving an hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Tawna," Elie adds.

"What?" She says surprised.

"I said we should go find them," Laxus states referring to the Thunder Legion who is off running amuck the festival.

"Yeah, let's go," Tawna says glancing back to the little girl as they walk away. She can't help but wonder about the young girl, she reminded Tawna of herself when she was young.

The Night goes on seamlessly. They wondered from vender to vendor and exploring the capital. The sun has now set and the stars are shining above the busy city. Laxus, Tawna and Elie have split up from the rest of the Thunder Legion when they went to Fairy Tail designated bar, that Gramps and the rest of the guild has claimed.

"So, do you have any idea why the contestants need to be back in their hotels by midnight," Laxus asks as him and Tawna stroll through the streets.

"Who knows," Tawna shrugs, "Every year is something different. It could have something to do with the games, or they don't want the contestants showing up hungover to the qualifiers."

"Yeah, I remember a few years ago, half of Quatro Cerberus showed up drunk." Elie laughs floating between the two.

"But that's normal for them," Tawna laughs as they hear a commotion down the street.

"What's going on?" Laxus asks.

"Probably a fight," Elie states, "That's a normal occurrence when a bunch of guilds get together like this."

"Well that explains why I smell Natsu over there," Tawna sighs annoyed. "I told him to behave himself."

"We better go check on them," Elie states.

"Yeah, we don't need a bill for property damage," Laxus states. The three walk down the street to the commotion and as they get closer, Tawna catches to other scents she recognizes. Laxus and Tawna push through the crowds until they see Natsu face to face with another wizard.

"Natsu, what did I say about behaving yourself," Tawna says stepping through the crowd with Elie and Laxus staying back next to Lucy.

"Well, well, Isn't it the natural disaster herself," The blond wizard sneers.

"I thought I smelled a rat," Tawna glares, "What the hell are you doing, Eucliffe?"

"What, is that the welcome I get? We haven't seen each other in a while." Stings smirks leaning forward close to Tawna's face. Seeing him do this, makes Laxus's fist clench slightly.

"I would greet Zeref himself, better than you." Tawna snaps.

"Woah, someone is feisty," Sting says touching his fingers to her chin, making Laxus's jealously rise a bit higher.

"Get away from her!" Natsu glares protective over his little sister.

"You better back off, Eucliffe. If you know what's good for you." Tawna threatens slapping his hand away.

"I can take you," Sting smirks standing up straight.

"Sting, back off." Rogue states crossing his arms.

"You can beat her Sting," Lector states crossing his arms.

"You stay out of this," Elie snaps to the other exceed.

"I'm not scared of a One-Legged Runt." Sting smirks. The entire crowd goes silent with a few gasps. Laxus's temper rises along with Natsu's hearing the comment about Tawna.

"What did you say?" Natsu growls standing.

"Natsu, don't!" Lucy shouts, grabbing his arm holding him back.

"That's it!" Tawna shouts furious, throwing her flower crown to the ground dives for the Light Dragon Slayer. Laxus acts fast and grabs Tawna mid-air holding her back. "Laxus let me go!"

"No," Laxus says flatly trying to keep his own temper in tack. He would love to electrocute this loser, but he knows that won't be good before the games.

"He's not worth it, you two!" Lucy shouts struggling to hold back Natsu with Happy.

"Calm down," Laxus says as Tawna struggles against his grip.

"If you want to see some Saber action, you will have to get past the qualifiers," Sting smirks, "Then maybe we'll have a real fight on our hands. But that's a stretch for you losers."

"Just you wait," Natsu growls.

"Fairy Tail has some tricks up their sleeves this year," Tawna huffs still being held by Laxus, "this is year Fairy Tail going to rise to the top."

"Let's get out of here Sting," Rogue states, "They aren't worth our time."

"We'll see you in the games, maybe." Sting smirks turning to walk away with their exceeds in tow. Once they are gone, and the crowd dissipated. Laxus let's Tawna down and Lucy and Happy let's go of Natsu.

"The nerve of that guy," Natsu snaps.

"Fairy Tail gets through the qualifiers or not, I'm kicking his ass." Tawna huffs.

"You've kicked it before," Elie states, "And he deserves it."

"Are they always like that?" Lucy asks.

"Yup," Tawna rolls her eyes, "Their whole guild is like that."

"Don't worry, Tawna," Natsu says holding up a fist, "I'll make sure to give him a beating he'll won't forget."

"Thanks, Natsu," Tawna says rolling her eyes. She looks up to the near by clock and back to Natsu and Lucy. "It's getting late, you two better get back to your hotel, or Erza will kill you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lucy says, "Let's go Natsu."

"Fine," Natsu huffs still fuming.

"Good luck," Tawna waves as they leave. "We better get going too," Tawna says looking up to Laxus.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss the curfew."

"I'll see you guys later," Elie says, "I'm going to be with the rest of the guild in the bar."

"Okay, bye El." Tawna and Laxus wave as they begin to hurry to their hotel. The streets are still filled as they maneuver their way through. Passing by an abandoned ally, Tawna is suddenly pushed inside and pushed against the wall.

"Laxus, what the hell…" Tawna starts, but is cut off by Laxus's lips pressed against hers with a hand wrap around her waist and one inn her hair. After a few moments he pulls away both catching their breath. "What was that about?" Tawna asks, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Sorry," Laxus says catching his breath as well, "He was getting' to close to you." He mumbles.

"What was that?" Tawna smirks, "Is the Big, Bad Laxus jealous?" She could see the slight blush on his cheeks as her turns away slightly annoyed. "He is?" Tawna grins.

"You know how hard it was not to hit that Saber Trash, especially after the leg comment." Laxus huffs crossing his arms.

"You do not have to worry," Tawna says placing a hand on his cheek, "Trust me, I would have loved to see you electrocute him, but we have the Games to think about."

"That's why I didn't," Laxus sighs smiling.

"Let's hurry," Tawna says quickly giving him a kiss before they finish making their way to the hotel. They both climb the stairs quickly and push open the door to Fairy Tail Team B's room with only a few minutes to spare.

"Oh goody, you're here," Mira smiles.

"Yeah, we were getting worried," Juvia says standing from one of the beds.

"So, where have you two been?" Gajeel says leaning against the wall.

"Tawna and Natsu almost got in a fight with the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers." Laxus states flatly.

"Damn, Calico," Gajeel laughs, "save it for the games."

"You could have let me get one punch in," Tawna huffs taking off her jacket and adjusting her white crop top.

"No," Laxus states.

"You know he deserved it," Tawna complains.

"What did they do?" Juvia asks curious.

"Besides calling me a Natural Disaster," Tawna huffs, "Sting, called me a One-Legged Runt."

"Well, he's not wrong about the Natural Disaster part," Gajeel states grinning.

"Gajeel!" Tawna shouts throwing the pillow at him.

"Gihi," Gajeel giggle catching the pillow easily in his hand, "Someone is still riled up."

"You're an idiot," Tawna rolls her eyes only to be hit in the face by the same pillow. "you ass." Tawna shouts as her and Gajeel jump head first into a small fight.

"What are you gonna do now, Calico," Gajeel laughs having put Tawna in a headlock, mussing up her hair.

"Let go of me," Tawna complains fighting against his grip, "Gajeel!"

The clock finally strikes midnight and the bell of a clock tolls and everybody's attention is drawn outside the hotel balcony.

"Attention all participants participating this year's Grand Magic Games!" A high-pitched voice echoes, "Good Morning!"

"Hey, Metal Head, Tawna! "Laxus shouts getting the two Dragon Slayer's attention.

"It's coming from outside." Juvia states.

"It must have to do with the games," Mira adds as the team walks out to the balcony of their hotel. Outside, a large hologram covers the center of the city.

"Is that a pumpkin?" Gajeel asks.

"That's the Game's mascot." Tawna states as he begins to speak once more.

"We need to narrow down the 113 teams down to 8 so this is the beginning of the Preliminary Round," The Pumpkin shouts.

"138?" Juvia asks, "There can't be that many guilds."

"There's not," Laxus states.

"Each guild got to enter two teams this years, so they doubled the competition." Mira states.

"This must be why we all needed to be here at midnight, with all these teams, they need to narrow them down quick." Tawna says.

The rules for the preliminary round are simple," The pumpkin announces. Suddenly the hotel begins to shake and the hotels begin to rise.

"What the hell?" Gajeel shouts as their hotel rises higher and higher into the air.

"I already don't like this round," Tawna mumbles placing a hand over her mouth and taking a step back from the railing, as they rise higher and higher.

"You are competing in a race, the finish line is at the colosseum!" The pumpkin announces, "The first 8 teams to reach it will move on to the Grand Magic Games."

"They are really changing it up this year," Tawna says looking out to Crocus, still not liking how high they are.

"So all we have to do is make there, sounds easy," Gajeel states.

"Look," Juvia says pointing ahead of them as a wooden path way forms.

"It's a path," Mira says as the mascot begin speaking again.

"You are fee to use magic anyway you see fit, there are no restrictions," He announces, "But remember all 5 members must pass the finish line in order for it too count. Also, we are not responsible for any loss of life in the labyrinth."

"Did he just say labyrinth?" Laxus asks looking to see where the paths end. Above the city sits a large structure with twist and turns.

"It's a maze," Juvia adds.

"This maybe harder than we thought," Laxus states.

"So let the Grand Magic Games Preliminary round, Sky Labyrinth, begin!" The pumpkin shouts as his hologram fades.

"Let's go!" Gajeel shouts, "Let's go, Calico!" He says turning to see Tawna frozen in fear. "This is no time for you to be 'fraid of heights!"

"I-I-I" Tawna stutters, not able to get a word out.

"Sorry, Tawna," Laxus apologizes, "But we don't have anytime to waist." He says throwing her ofver his shoulder.

"Laxus, NO!" Tawna shouts terrified as the team jumps onto their path and running to the labyrinth. Team B sprints to their entrance, and upon entering they are met with a large three-dimensional maze.

"Damn," Gajeel cursed seeing the Labyrinth.

"This isn't going to be easy." Mira says.

"Put me down!" Tawna shouts pounding on Laxus's back.

"Fine," Laxus sighs setting her on the ground.

"You know I hate it when people do that to me!" Tawna scowls.

"There was no way you were gonna get up here yourself." Laxus says crossing his arms.

"Fine," Tawna sighs knowing he is right. She looks around and sees the maze before them, "This place is huge."

"You can say that," Juvia states standing next to her fellow water wizard.

"We need to make our was to the colosseum," Mira says looking around, "From our hotel it was straight ahead."

"We don't have much to go off right now, so let's head that way," Gajeel states as he begins to run ahead with the rest of Team B behind him. Running upstairs, down stairs. The world outside of the labyrinth begins to tilt. They go through a door, only to be spit out in a different part of the Labyrinth.

"I don't think this is working," Tawna says as they pause on a platform, "No matter which way we go, we aren't getting any closer."

"she's right," Laxus agrees, "We need another plan."

"Hey, Calico," Gajeel asks.

"What Gajeel," Tawna sighs annoyed.

"Why aren't you a scared, puke mess?" He asks, "I would have thought sparky would be carryin' ya the whole time."

"I don't know," Tawna shrugs, "I don't feel sick, and even though we are really high up, I don't feel scared. I don't like it, but I'm not terrified."

"Let me explain!" a hologram of the mascot pops up. "The Labyrinth has a spell over it, so those with motion sickness, and fear of heights will have an equal chance of participating." He says as he disappears once more.

"Well, that's convenient." Juvia states.

"We still need a plan," Mira states thinking, "What about a map?"

"I don't think that will work," Tawna states, "this places is so complicated. I mean we went straight for twenty minutes and we got nowhere."

"That is true," Juvia states, "There has to be other way to get there."

"I didn't even see a path way to the colosseum," Laxus states looking through the labyrinth to the colosseum.

"It has to be a spell," Tawna sighs, "we went through a door and ended up here. A different part of the maze. Maybe a door leads to the colosseum."

"Maybe," Mira states as they hear some voices near them.

"It's another team," Juvia points out, as a jumble of shouts erupts from them.

"Sounds like they are annoyed with he maze too," Tawna states as a purple light begins to flash outside, "what's going on?" she asks as the ground starts shaking, and the platforms begin to tilt.

"this place is moving!" Gajeel shouts. The other guild that was near them begin to fall from the stairs and down out of the Labyrinth.

"Grab on to something!" Laxus shouts as they begin to tilt sideways. They got to the point where they are unable to stand on their platform any longer, so they are forced to jump down to another. Tawna is the last to jump, but when she lands, the Labyrinth gives one last jolt and she losses her balance.

"Ahhh!" Tawna shouts as she grabs onto the platform with one hand.

"Tawna!" Mira and Juvia shout. Quickly Laxus drops down to his knees and grabs Tawna's arm and easily pulls her up. Getting her on the platform she sits on her knees holding her head, like she always does when it comes to heights.

"Did I mention, I already hate this," Tawna says between breath and Laxus helps her stand.

"So what now," Gajeel asks complaining.

"We need to keep moving," Mira states.

"If we stay in one place for too long, we will either get ambushed by another guild," Laxus says as they hear shouts and explosions of other guilds fighting each other, "Or we are not going to finish." The team nods and they begin running higher into the maze. Going through more doors and ending up at cliffs and other parts of the labyrinth. Their troubles keep rising as every so often the maze moves, and tilts, setting them back.

"So, now what?" Gajeel asks annoyed, "We aren't going to get anywhere is this place keeps movin'"

"We need to get some place where it won't set us back if it moves." Mira says looking around.

"Where can that be," Juvia asks, "Door and path leads us to a different part of the maze."

"What about the middle?" Tawna asks deep in thought.

"What about it?" Gajeel asks.

"Well, Laxus already pointed out, there is no path leading to the colosseum." Tawna explains, "So we said it has to be a door, or something that will lead us there. It has to be in the middle of the maze."

"It's worth a shot," Laxus states, "It's the only place we haven't tried."

"It does make sense." Juvia nods.

"I say we do it," Mira smiles.

"I don't care, I just wanna get out of the thing," Gajeel complains, "Lead the way, Calico."

Quickly, Team B races to the middle of the maze. Proving difficult to get there as the maze shifts and moves each time. As well as, other guild trying to lower the number of teams in the Labyrinth, though those fights prove to be easy for Team B. Finally, coming to a door, Tawna pushes it open and a single path lays ahead of them. She looks to her team mates and they nod and they run in, slamming the door behind them.

"what is with this place?" Gajeel shouts confused, "Why is the ground on the sky?" He says looking up to green grass and blue water above them.

"The Game designers are not playing around," Tawna says looking around.

"Wait," Laxus says looking to the blue 'sky' below them.

"It's painted on," Juvia says surprised looking below their path.

"There is another path above, it leads to water." Mira says pointing to the land overhead.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Gajeel asks as the ground begins to shake once more.

"I think, I know how," Tawna says as their path they were flips and the greenery over their heads become the ground. Team B shouts as they fall to the grass beneath all landing with a thud."

"This place is giving me a headache," Gajeel complains rubbing his back as he stands.

"Hopefully we won't be in here much longer." Laxus says rubbing his neck. "So which way from here?"

"I say we head to the water," Juvia states looking towards the path leading out to sea.

"It's the only option we have right now," Tawna states, "And we haven't seen another team in a while, so either we have figured out the maze, or we are completely lost."

"Might as well," Gajeel shrugs, "If anything goes wrong, at least we have two water wizards." He says looking out to the small ocean.

"Let's go," Tawna smirks, "We have a maze to finish." She says as she begins to run a head with the others trailing behind her. Team Be gets farther and farther out to see, on what seems like an endless cobble stone path.

"This place is strange," Juvia says looking to the water around them.

"Very," Tawna agrees, "whose idea was it to put a whole damn ocean in this place?"

"I told ya these Games are a freakshow." Gajeel grumbles.

"The path is changing," Laxus states looking ahead. The path changes from straight to stairs crossing forward and back until it reaches something.

"What is that?" Gajeel asks.

"It looks like a door." Mira smiles, "Could that be the end?"

"There's only one way to find out." Tawna smirks as they quickly make it over the cobblestone, the only sound echoing beside the ocean, is the sound of their shoes and heels clicking along the path way. Climbing the final stairs, they are met with the final door, with the word **'GOAL'** over it. Catching their breath the door opens an the Games mascot stands before them

"Laxus Dreyer, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, and Katawna Dragneel, congratulations Team Fairy Tail, you have conquered the Sky Labyrinth in second place." The pumpkin cheers. Team B looks to one another smirking knowing they have done it. Fairy Tail is one step closer to being Fiore's top guild once more.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm sorry again for the wait. I hope you enjoy it, and I love you!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had to move across the state, I got a new Job and I had my second shoulder surgery. And let me tell you, trying to write with one hand is not easy!**

 **This chapter has been split into two. The original chapter was overly long! Loke over 15,000 words long! So you will get this half tonight, and hopefully tomorrow or the next day you will pet part two of day one of the games. The next chapter will be long, but it is Tawna's fight, so would you expect any less? So stay on the lookout for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure it will be coming out November 1** **st** **.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who commented and generally checked up on me over these last few months. It really makes me feel happy and I appreciate every single one of you.**

 **For those who celebrate Halloween, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What are all of you being, if you are dressing up? Since I'm in a rather large shoulder brace there is very few costumes I can pull off. So my husband and I are going as Bob Ross and a happy little tree! So I get to be a tree!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The sun has risen over Fiore's capital Crocus, but you won't find any individuals walking the streets. They are all at the Colosseum for day one of The Grand Magic Games. The cobblestone tunnels lay abandoned within the walls of the arena, the only sound are the echoes of cheers from the crowds above. Through old wooden doors, one of this years competing Guilds stand ready for the games to begin. Well, except for one petite Dragon Slayer.

"Goodness, she's really out." Mira giggles.

"Well, we all had along night," Juvia states laughing slightly.

"She's a Dragneel," Laxus states, "There's three things they are good at, eating, sleeping, and fighting."

"Well, someone needs to wake her up." Gajeel huffs leaning against the wall, "We got stuff to do."

"I got it," Laxus states walking over to the bed where Tawna lays. Her pink hair lays messy around her head like a pink halo, and her arms and legs are sprawled out, making her small body take up the whole bed. It may not be the most attractive position she has been in, but Laxus can't help still fall for the Water Dragon Slayer. He knows he can't wake her up like he usually does, kissing her would be a dead giveaway. He knows another way, but it will most definitely get him yelled at. He grabs the pillow under her head and quickly slips it out from her head and drops it on the ground. Knowing very well that was not gonna faze a passed out Dragneel, he grabs the sheet she is laying on top of, and pulls it, making the Dragon slayer roll onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Tawna huffs. Setting up on her knees and places a hand on her head, "Damn it, Laxus!" She scowls.

"Who said I did it?" Laxus asks flatly leaning against the wall. "Who said it wasn't Metal Head?"

"Hey!" Gajeel shouts slightly offended. Tawna huffs, and notices the small smirk spreading across the Lightning's Mage's face.

"Cause, if Gajeel would have done it, he wouldn't have put a pillow on the ground for me to land on." Tawna states crawling up from the ground.

"Quit your whining and drink your coffee." Laxus states shoving the cup in front of her. The grumpy Dragneel takes it grumbling. Bringing the mug up to her nose, she can't help but smile knowing Laxus made it exactly how she likes it, iced coffee, with extra ice.

"You better hurry up," Gajeel states, "This shin-dig is gonna start soon."

"What!" Tawna shouts spitting out some coffee, "why didn't anyone wake me sooner?" She asks downing the rest of her coffee, jumping off the bed. She notices Her clothing have been knocked on the cobble stone floor, no thanks to her boyfriend's rude wake up. Frantically picking up the articles of clothing, she pauses and looks suspicious at an article of clothing. "Did Elie bring these?" Tawna asks through the crunch of the ice from her coffee.

"Yeah," Mira smiles, "Master had her and Lily bring us our clothes for today."

"I thought so," Tawna mumbles shaking her head. She knows it wasn't a coincidence that her cropped camisole was the same color as Laxus's pants. She takes the rest of her clothing and quickly changes in the bathroom adjacent to the large room. Compared to the rest of her team who are in mostly darker clothing, Elie decided to grab the brightest white pair of shorts for the Dragon Slayer. "Elie should know me and white don't mix, I always find a way to make a mess of myself." Tawna mumbles to herself sliding on the shorts. Knowing that she doesn't have much time to get ready she quickly pulls on the cropped camisole and jacket, slides her black stockings up her legs, and instead of her normal heels, Elie seemed to grab a plain black pair of tennis shoes. "Really, El," Tawna sighs seeing the shoes, "This is the last time you get to choose my clothing." Coming out the bathroom, Tawna quickly pulls her hair into a high ponytail, with a few strands framing her face.

"Gihi," Gajeel giggles as the Dragon Slayer walks by, "Lookin' a bit short there, Calico."

"Hey, save the short jokes for Levy," Tawna states looking up to Gajeel. "She's less likely to hurt you for them."

"Someone's getting feisty," Gajeel smirks, "Sounds like you're ready to kick some ass." He says making Tawna roll her eyes once more and turn walking away from the Iron Dragon Slayer. Taking a spot next to Juvia near the door.

"How long do we have until it starts?" Juvia asks "I can hear the cheers from in here." The whole time they have been in the waiting area from the games, the crowds have only gotten bigger and the shouts have gotten louder. For Gajeel and Tawna, the amount of noise coming through to their animal like hearing has gotten quite annoying.

"We need to head to the tunnel now," Laxus says glancing to the clock on the wall.

"Let's go," Tawna states Pushing open the wooden door and exit into the tunnel leading out to the arena.

"This is so exciting," Mira claps following behind the Dragneel.

"I hope my darling Gray is watching," Juvia coos with hearts in her eyes as Team B steps into the tunnel.

"I'm sure the whole guild is watching," Gajeel rolls his eyes. From dealing with Juvia for so long, he has learned to just go along with her fantasies.

Suddenly, the music begins booming outside the tunnel as the announcements of the eight teams begin. The roar of the crowd shakes the walls around them, as excitement fills the stadium.

"Introducing the eighth-place team," The announcer shouts, "Team Fairy Tail!" Team B's mouth hang open in shock hearing that Natsu's team actually made it into the games. Suddenly the cheerful aroma of the crowd turns to negative boos and groans.

"Those idiots made it!" Gajeel shouts shocked.

"This thing just got interesting." Laxus states crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm down for kicking their asses along with everyone else's," Tawna smirks.

"I'm with you, Calico," Gajeel smirks as well.

"But the crowd doesn't seem very happy about it though." Juvia says to the audiences change in demeaner.

"Don't worry, we'll show the crowd that Fairy Tail isn't someone to mess with," Tawna states crossing her arms.

"You seem determined, Calico," Gajeel says.

"I know it's different for you guys," Tawna says as more guilds are being announced, "You all got thrown into this, 'Fairy Tail being at the bottom' thing, but I watched it happen." Tawna says sighing, "Year after year, we slid farther down in the ranks, became laughing stocks, and being humiliated games after games. And quite frankly, I'm tired of it. "I'm ready to get Fairy Tail back on top."

"Third Place Team," Chapati shouts, "Raven Tail!"

"WHAT!" The entirety of Fairy Tail Team B shouts. Outside the arena, Tawna can hear the faint shouts of anger coming from Both Team A and The guide themselves.

"How they get in?" Tawna snaps annoyed, "They are a dark guild."

"I wouldn't put it passed Ivan to pull something like this," Laxus states about his dead-beat father.

"It sounds like," Mira states listening to the commentators, "That they got official guild hood."

"I knew there was a reason I hated the new magic council," Gajeel states crossing his arms.

"We can beat them," Tawna states. All she hopes is that Karnik isn't part of their team. She doesn't think anything could stop her from killing him right then and there.

"Now for our second-place team!" The announcer shouts excited, bringing Team B out of their conversations.

"This is our chance," Laxus states coming to stand behind his girlfriend, "Let's show them."

"Oh wow! What a surprise! "The announcer shouts in shock. Lighting begins to build around the entrance of their tunnel. "This year's competition just got a whole lot more interesting!" Stepping out into the field, the Lighting explodes into the Fairy Tail symbol. "It's Fairy Tail Team B!" The lighting dissipates and the five wizards step out onto the field.

"What?!" Team A shouts shocked.

"Big Sis?" Elfman asks shocked.

"Tawna?!" Natsu shouts, "What are you doing here?!" Team B can't help but chuckles as they stare down their fellow competition in Team A. Though all around them the cheers have turned into confused mutters.

"It sounds like our competitors and audience have been left confused by the new implemented rules." Chapati smiles glancing to Yajima.

"This year, the Games Committee agreed to let each guild enter two teams into the qualifying rounds." Yajima explains, "They thought it would make the prelims more exciting."

"Was this your plan all along, Master?" Lucy asks turning to the rest of the guilds seats, "Why didn't you tell us." Lucy Was made by laughter from Master Makarov of he stands on top of the ledge of their balcony with his hands on his hips and his head held high.

"You like that, that's how Fairy Tail takes care of business!" Master yells at the top of his lungs.

"You know Yajima," Chapati states, "This is a team based contest, I don't think the committee thought this rule out."

"You worry too much, I don't think can be much of a problem," Yajima say contently, from being affiliated with Fairy Tail for so many years, he knows it will not be an issue.

"Well, it's completely unfair to me," adds in guest judge Jenny from Blue Pegasus Guild," let's say each team has to pick one player to fight in a battle Royale, what's gonna stop Fairy Tail from teaming up against the other teams ."

"They really don't know Fairy Tail," Tawna smirks glancing up to Laxus behind her, "They should know in a battle royale, we are gonna go after each other first." She says gaining chuckles from her team behind her. A blur of pink runs forward towards team B.

"This is a load of crap!" Natsu yell, fists clenched, "I don't care that we are in the same guild, I'm not holding back against you!" Tawna smirks and steps in front of her brother, arms crossed and smirking. She can't help but look up to him and chuckle.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Tawna smirks.

"Especially against you," Natsu states confidently, crossing his own arms.

"Awe, are you scared your little sister is gonna beat you," Tawna teases, causing Gajeel to chuckle behind her.

"I'm not scared of you, Ice Cruncher!" Natsu glares slamming his forehead against Tawna's.

"Fire Breath!" Tawna shouts back. Meanwhile, Mira is speaking cheerfully to a shaking Elfman.

"Why do you look so terrified," The She-devil grins up to her little brother.

"That's because I am." Elfman stutters.

"It looks like we have some sibling rivalry between the two Fairy Tail Teams." Chapati states, "We have Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, and Natsu and Katawna Dragneel."

"It looks like the Dragneels are ready to fight already," Jenny states, as the two siblings throwing jabs and insults to each other.

"NATSU AND KATAWNA, KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Gramps voice echoes above the rest, causing the cheers of the crowd to silence and the two Dragneels eyes to widen. Quickly the two arguing siblings look up to Gramps and back to each other, each with fear in their identical dark green eyes.

"Y-y-yes, G-g-gramps!" The two Dragon Slayers stutter, backing away from one another, causing laughter to radiate through the audience.

"Mockie knows how to keep his children in line." Yajima laughs. The teams reorganize themselves for the announcement of the final team, and to get ready for the games to begin.

"Now it's time to announce this years first place team!" Chapati announces, The crowd begins to grow loud with shouts of cheer and excitement. "that's right, it's Fiore's number one guild! Sabertooth!" The audience erupts in cheers at the name. Tawna stands with her arms crossed and rolling her big eyes, behind her Laxus bends down slightly with his head next to hers.

"Am I gonna have to hold you back again?" He asks plainly. He can feel the anger still radiate off of her from the night before. Sabertooth comes strutting out Sting with his arms held high taking in all the love the crowd is giving the guild.

"No," Tawna huffs, "But if he says anything about my leg again, then yes." She says glaring as Saber's team comes walking past.

"I can't wait to bring them down," Natsu states.

"Why so serious," Sting smirks walking by, "It's only a game."

"Yeah one you're gonna lose," Tawna says flatly.

"I can see why Calico wanted to hit em," Gajeel states, "He just has a face you wanna punch." The cheers are loud in the stadium as all the participating guild are now present and ready for the competition to begin.

"It looks like we have a good group of wizards this year." Chapati grins, "but I think we have kept everyone waiting long enough. It's time to announce the schedule for this years games." The ground underneath the team's feet begins to rumble. A larger explosion of dust erupts from the center of the arena. As the dust clears, a large stones in its place, with the week's schedule.

"These games already look more interesting," Tawna smirks with her eye gazing over the schedule.

"Each round will begin with a contest, the players with be ranked from first to eight place, being rewarded point based on how they did in the contest." Chapati explains, "Each team will choose who will compete in these contests. Following that there will be head to head battles between teams. These pair ups will be chosen randomly and will not be announced until the time of the fight."

"So you could end up competing twice in one day?" Juvia asks.

"Sounds like it," Tawna states, "If you're not careful, you could use too much magic energy in the first contest and find yourself struggling in a fight."

"The point system is simple," Chapati continues, "The winning team will be given ten points, while the losing team will receive zero. If after the thirty minute fight and there is no winner, it will end in a tie and each team will get five points." He finishes. "Now to get the ball rolling, lets get these games started with the first contest, a game called Hidden." Chapati says as the writing on the stone fades into the single word 'Hidden'. "At this time, each team needs to select one member to complete. Once the choices are made the rules will be explained.

"So it sounds like the name is all we get." Laxus states as a few competitors begin to step forward.

"From Quarto Cerberus, Yeager!"

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth!

"The name has to be a clue to what it is," Mira adds, "It must have to do with hiding or something like that."

"From Blue Pegasus, Eve and from Raven Tail Nalpudding!"

"I'd say we send Calico out," Gajeel states, "She's small, if hiding is the games she should be able to do it." He suggests as Rufus from Sabertooth steps forward, followed by Lyon from Lamia Scale.

"He's got a point," Laxus agrees looking down to his Dragon Slayer.

"I'll do it," Tawna smirks cracking her knuckles, "If Hiding is the game then I'm the…"

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster!"

"If my darling Gray is competing then so will I!" Juvia interrupts with hearts in her eyes staring at Gray across from them

"And finally, from Fairy Tail Team B, Juvia Lockser!" Chapati announces, leaving the rest of Team B with their mouths hanging open.

"Um," Tawna says trying to hold back a laugh, "Okay, I guess Juvia is competing."

"Don't go throwing it for your boyfriend!" Gajeel shouts annoyed. The crowd begins to get louder as the anticipation begins to rise. The games are about to begin.

"The times has come!" Chapati shout excited, "It's time to begin, all those who are competing please step forward. The rest of the teams will go up to their designated viewing areas."

"Kick ass, Juvia!" Tawna grins, "Don't let Gray distract you."

"She better not," Gajeel grumbles knowing his best friend's short attention span when it comes to him. Juvia steps forward and bows slightly.

"I will not let my darling Gray get the best of me." Juvia states.

"Yeah, well don't let the other teams get the best of ya either." Laxus mumbles as she heads off with the rest of the competitors. The rest of the teams are ushered off the field and up to their balconies. Each having the perfect view of the stadium and those competing. Tawna takes a seat on the ledge with he back leaning against the wall. With more seats below them she is comfortable setting on the ledge with on he left leg bent setting on the ledge and her right leg dangling off of it.

"I still don't know how well Juvia is gonna do," Gajeel states looking down to the group below.

"I think she will do fine," Mira smiles.

"Yeah, if the games really has something to do with hiding, then she should be great." Tawna laughs, "She's been stalking great since before she joined the guild, she should be fine." Suddenly the ground begins to shake once more. A town rises up from the ground surrounding the participants, each being spread out through the town.

"Wow," Tawna says amazed as the town covers the arena as lacrama vison pops up showing the competitors inside. "High stakes hide and seek," She nods, "I like it."

"It really is something," Laxus nods. "If they are supposed to be hiding from each other, how do they dish out the points?"

"Maybe the first one found loses," Mira suggests.

"Maybe they need to fight, so the first one out is the loser." Tawna speculates shrugging.

"Now that our competitors are ready, lets explain the rules." Chapati begins, "The participants will be hiding and seeking at the same time. The goal is to locate the other players, once you do that you need to land an attack on them. The player that lands the attack will gain one point and the other will decrease by one point."

"Great, so you can get negative points in this thing." Tawna sighs rolling her eyes climbing off the ledge and leaning against it next to Laxus. Throughout the town below, magic begins to glow around each player. Replicas of each player appears around the contestants surrounding them.

"They have copies!" Gajeel shouts.

"That's a lot of them." Mira states.

"Those copies are not just for show people," They announce, "Touch one of the fakes and you will be deducted one point. It's time now to hide in plain sight, let the contest begin!" the gong goes off and the cheers become louder in the stands as the participants begin to carefully search for their targets.

"Oh there are so many of my Darling Grays," Juvia coos with hearts bursting from her eyes, she glance around herself quickly, "Oh I must be able to wrap my arms around at least one!" she shouts wrapping her arms around the nearest Gray lookalike. A buzzer sounds and Juvia is teleported to another spot, with the sign of -1 above her head.

"And it looks like with the bear hug attack, Juvia from Fairy Tail team B loses one point."

"What an idiot," Gajeel states plainly.

"Was she not listening to the rules?" Tawna says shaking her head.

"Oh dear," Mira giggles, "This may prove to be a bit of struggle for someone like Juvia."

"We wouldn't have this problem if Katawna was competing." Laxus crosses his arms.

"I hate to agree, because I still have a little faith in Juvia, but your probably right." Tawna laughs, "Though, I am pretty clumsy, my luck my damn leg would have made me trip and knock of seven of those dummies."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't go for a dummy on purpose," Gajeel states as Gray now comes face to face with Raven Tail. Gray hits Nalpudding , though the buzzer sounds.

"What?" Tawna asks "He hit him?" The real Nalpudding steps forward. "Damn Raven Tail," She huffs.

"He used his own dummy to trick him?" Laxus asks.

"Even I didn't think Gray was that easy to trick," Gajeel states as Gray is hit by none other than Nalpudding again.

"What!" Tawna shouts, "Raven Tail is just going after Fairy Tail."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Laxus says huffing glancing over to where is father is sitting the crowd grinning.

"If that's true, then why hasn't he gone after Juvia?" Mira asks.

"Well," Tawna says searching the lacrama screens, "Has anyone seen Juvia since she hugged Fake Gray?"

"Where did that Love Sick Idiot go?" Gajeel asks.

"How did she disappear so quick?" Laxus asks scanning the screens. All they have seen is Quarto Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel exchange points as well as Lyon gain some points.

"She better hurry up, everyone is getting points but us." Gajeel huffs.

"Maybe she turned on her Gray-dar, and is looking for the real thing," Tawna says obviously proud of her pun making her whole team groan.

"First off, terrible pun," Gajeel shakes his head, "Second, lets hope if she finds him, she hits him instead of hug him." Tawna scans the screens then her eyes land on some blue hair.

"There!" Tawna shuts pointing to the screen. Juvia is waiting right above Gray and Lyon.

"Well, at least she sniffed out the right Gray this time." Laxus states crossing his arms. Juvia takes a flying leap from the building and flying down towards Gray and Lyon.

"You cannot hide from me my Darling!" She shouts with her foot colliding with Lyon's face.

"Yeah!" Mira and Tawna cheer as Juvia's score changes from -1 to 0.

"Hey, I don't need your help!" Gray shouts angry.

"I'm aware of that," Juvia answers, "But I am not going to let you win, because of the promise Master made." Team B's eye widen as Juvia tells Gray about the promise Master made to them for participating in the games.

"Hey gramps, you can't go around making rules like that," Gray shouts, "It better count if our team wins too!"

"Now we really want to win, "Tawna states, "I do not even want to know what Natsu would do if he got that kind of power."

"You and me both, Kid." Gajeel agrees. Juvia and Gray get ready to attack, when a blur of purple flies towards the two.

"Two Fairies for the price of one!" Nalpudding shouts, landing hit each on Gray and Juvia.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tawna shouts, "Raven Tail has not gone after any other player except Fairy Tail!"

"That is probably their goal all along," Laxus states irritated as snow begins to fall around the arena.

"How is it snowing!" Gajeel shouts, "It's July!"

"It must be Eve," Tawna states looking to the screens, "Sure, Gray and Lyon can make it cold, but Eve is the only wizard that can physically make it snow."

"It's not a bad plan," Mira smiles, "Making it could will help him see the real competitors breath." Thanks to his plan, Eve is able to take out three competitors including Nalpudding. Though Eve's plan fall short once Lyon comes and lands an attack taking away on of his three points.

"Everyone has gained and lost points except for Sabertooth." Chapati points out, seeing the mage sits in the middle of the pack with 0 points.

"Has he just been hiding the whole time," Gajeel asks, "What is some kind of whimp?"

"No," Tawna answers, "He one of the most powerful wizards out there."

"Then why hasn't he showed himself?" Laxus asks as they look over the Lacrama vision. Magic is flying between the competitors, since they are all located in the same location, except for Rufus.

"He uses a rare form of Maker Magic, it's Memory Make." Tawna explains, "He can take any spell he see and remake it. So if someone uses a spell and he sees it, he will take it to memory and use it again."

"So he's a wizard with a photographic memory?" Mira asks.

"Pretty much," Tawna nods as Rufus is finally spot by the commentators. He stand above the arena watching everything that has happened. The sky begins to darken as a bright red magic circle appears behind the memory wizard. As the darkness coats the town, the wizards glow yellow as the copies fade with the darkness around them.

"What kind of spell is that?" Laxus asks seeing all the contestants hiding spots being outed.

"It must be a spell he picked up from someone," Tawna states, "He can copy all magic."

"Night of the Falling Stars!" Rufus shouts, "Seven beams of light explode forth from the mage and towards the real wizards with he light shining around them. Making his way to the top of leader board with 7 points.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gajeel shouts, "He waited until the last minutes and got seven points!"

"That's how Sabertooth does it," Tawna sighs as Gray is hit once more by Nalpudding and the gong goes off.

"And with that last attack, the game is over!" Chapati shouts as the town fades away leaving the eight competitors one the dirt covered arena. Seeing the score board rise above , Team B sighs seeing where the currently stand.

"Well, at least we got one point," Tawna says optimistically.

"I still think Juvia could have done better," Gajeel states as the players begin to exit the field to their designated tunnels. The crowd is booing and shouting to Fairy Tail, the guild is obviously not the favorite of the games.

"It's like they are wanting us to fail," Laxus states looking to the crowd above.

"Well, it's the head to head fights next," Tawna smirks, "This will be our chance to show what we are made of."

"It's now time for the battle portion of the games!" Chapati shouts, "I have just received the line up, so lets begin with our first match up! Our Very first match will be Fairy Tail Team A's Lucy Heartfilia, against Raven Tail's Flare!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Laxus huffs annoyed as the two begin to take their places on the field.

"Raven Tail again?" Tawna groans. "Something has to be up, Raven Tail didn't let Fairy Tail do anything in the last round and now the other team has to fight them."

"Let's just hope they don't pull any funny business." Laxus states glancing to Raven Tail's Team Balcony.

"They already have," Tawna huffs, "They are the ones that attacked Wendy." She says looking down thinking about her best friend in the infirmary, "All they have done is attack us."

"Tawna," Laxus says placing a hand on her shoulder, he knows she's not just thinking about they did to Wendy, but also what they did to her seven years ago. "You heard Porlyusica, Wendy is going to be fine."

"Yeah, she just needs to regain her magic energy and she will be out here too." Mira smiles. Tawna nod and looks back out to the field as the gong rings out once more signaling for the battle to begin.

"KICK HER ASS, LUCY!" she shouts as Lucy wastes no time pulling out her first spirit.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouts. The bull takes his axe and swings straight for Flare, only to be dodged.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy shouts add yet another spirit to her fight.

"I din't know she could pull two spirits at once," Mira says, "She must have gotten stronger." Scorpio blast his sand attack to Raven Tail's competitor, but Flare lets out a diabolical cackle as her hair unweaves and burst into flames blacking his attack.

"Raven Tail really knows how to find the weirdos," Tawna says scrunching her nose. Sand begins to blow furiously around the arena as Lucy combines her two spirits powers into one attack.

"It at least looks the Bunny Girl has the upper hand right now," Gajeel says shielding his eyes from the spray of sand. The attack directly at Flare, catching her off guard and sending her sky high. Though, being a part of Fairy Tail's enemy guild, she is not going to give up that easily. Flare's hair explodes out growing rapidly. Bursting through the rest of sand and dust, her hair takes a form of a wolf, barreling its way to Lucy.

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab!" Lucy shouts as the hair wolf approaches, before it can engulf her into Flare's locks, Cancer the crab cut easily through the fiery red hair. Flare is not happy by this turn of events and she turns furious. Her hair begins to spin and dig into the ground.

"What is she doing?" Tawna ask, just as her hair breaks through the ground below Lucy's feet, wrapping around her ankles. Taking her feet out from under her, Lucy is spun around the arena.

"Lucy!" Tawna shouts as Flare slams her against the ground. Lucy snaps her whip wrapping around Flare's wrist, between the two forces, they both spin in the air, trying to fight against each other's forces. Flare ignites her hair burning through Lucy's boots, causing the two the split and land meters apart. Flare is able to stand, but Lucy struggles as her feet continue to smolder.

"She burnt her feet," Laxus says and Lucy removes her melted boots, dropping them to the ground and standing once more.

"She seems better now, that those boots are off her feet," Mira says pausing from her cheers for the fellow guild member. Flare lets out a frustrated screech and drills her hair back into the ground once more. Lucy looks around her ready for when it will make it's appearance once again.

"What's she doing?" Tawna asks suspiciously, staring to the stalled brawl below. Flare's hair has yet to make an appearance, Lucy's eyes follow to The Guilds main balcony. Her eyes widen as she begins to shout.

"Asuka watch …" Lucy's mouth is clamped over by Flare's hair and slammed back down to the ground. Her shout wasn't verbal enough for those with normal ears to hear, but those with Dragon like hearing, Tawna heard it loud and clear. Tawna's breath stops in her throat and her eyes widen.

"She said Asuka," Tawna says breathlessly. As Lucy is once again throw around the by the Hair mage. Tawna notices one thing, Lucy is not fighting back. "Lucy said Asuka!" Tawna says with her hands shaking, without even thinking, she books it to the door.

"Tawna!" Laxus shouts after her, but Tawna is too far gone.

Running through the tunnels she only has one thing on her mind, get to the guild. He footsteps are echoes through the abandon tunnels, and the shouts of the crowd rattle the walls. Tawna can hear Lucy's screams loud and clear. And if Tawna's hunch in right, Asuka's in danger, that's why Lucy is not fighting back.

"Damn," Tawna curses trying to find her way through the vast tunnels around the stadium. She sharply turns a corner going down another torch lit corridor when she collides with another force. Her body slams onto the ground as does the opposing force. She has too much on her mind to care who it was. Jumping to her feet she shouts.

"Get out of my way!" Her and another voice shout quickly. Looking up she is face to face with her brother.

"Tawna, what are you doing?" He asks after realizing who he ran into.

"I think Asuka's in trouble," Tawna says quickly, "I heard Lucy say her name."

"I heard it to," Natsu says as more screams echo outside.

"We need to hurry," Tawna says running down the darken corridor. Coming to the end the siblings see a flash of light leading to the outside. Emerging from the tunnel they are met with the crowds seat.

"Where are they!" Natsu shouts over the cheers. Tawna scans around them and see the guild's seats, and there right at Asuka's feet is Flare's hair, laying low in the shadows away from the guilds eyes.

"There," Tawna shouts as the two begin to push their way through the crowd.

"Hey!"

"Watch it?"

"Isn't that the Dragneels?"

"What are they doing?

"Aren't they on separate teams?" The audience around them speak as the two step over each on of them desperately trying to get to the guild. The disturbance Natsu and Tawna caused in the crowd and has gained Flare's attention as the two get to the guild. Natsu and Tawna see Flare's attention at them as she holds Lucy hostage.

Tawna eyes dart from Flare to Asuka, and dives for the child as she sees the red hair begin to make a move. Diving in front of Alzack and Bisca taking them by surprise, she grabs Asuka holding her close to her chest as she slides crashing through her guild mates. She feels the hot hair wrap around her right ankle, right where Asuka once was. The crowds attention is turned to the commotion at Fairy Tail as the Natsu grabs the hair from Tawna's leg and burns it up in his hand.

"What's going on?" Alzack asks as Tawna stands with Asuka.

"Lucy was trying to protect Asuka," Natsu shouts as the rest of the hair around Tawna's legs sizzles away. He leans against the ledge and shouts down to his team mate. "You're in the clear Luce!" Giving her the cue to fight back.

"That was fun, Tawna!" Asuka grins widely with a giggle, "Let's do it again!" She cheers. Tawna sighs with a slight laugh and blows a piece of her now messy hair from her face.

"Maybe later, Squirt," Tawna sighs laughing at the child's innocence, "You need to stay with your parents." She says passing the kid off to her parents who hug her closely.

"Thank you," Bisca smiles to the teen, holding her little girl close.

"No problem," Tawna smiles, but is brought back to the fight when a bright light illuminate the field. Lucy has summoned Gemini and is preforming her big spell, Urano Metria. "Wow, she must be using Gemini to increase her power." The light shines brightly as stars, constellations, and planets explode forth, hurtling towards their target. The attack is about to make it's mark when everything comes to a halt. The dust clears and Lucy stand shaking with her mouth hanging open, then falls to the ground dumfounded.

"The spell vanished!" Tawna shouts in shock, "There is no way she could have nullified that spell!"

"Something is fishy here!" Happy states.

"You got that right," Elie answers flying onto Tawna's shoulder.

"It seems like she had outside assistance." First Master Mavis states from her spot on the ledge.

"First Master is here!" Tawna shouts jumping back noticing the ghost setting before them.

"Yeah, took us by surprise too." Elie says indicating to their ghostly presence.

"that is not fair," Romeo shouts, "they are playing dirty!"

"It's not that surprising coming from Raven Tail." Tawna mumbles, "We are probably gonna have to get used to it, though." She says crossing her arms. Tawna smiles looking down to the field seeing her brother down there helping Lucy to her feet.

"Tawna," Elie asks looking down to her leg, "Are you okay, did her hair burn you?"

"Nah," Tawna waves it off, "The hair wrapped around my right leg. I didn't feel a thing, though my sock is now full of soot thanks to her."

"Thank you for what you and Natsu did," Gramps says, "You better get back to your team, but keep your guard up. There is no telling what those Raven Tail Scum Bags will pull."

"You got it, Gramps." Tawna nods as Elie hops off and back between Happy and Lily. "Don't worry, my guard is always up when it comes to Raven Tail." She says turning to leave. As she leave Master Mavis watches after her.

"What was she saying that she couldn't fell her leg get burned?" the ghost simply wonders.

"The child was in an unfortunate accident when she was younger." Gramps states glaring towards Ivan, "She lost her leg because of it."

"It was in a fight against some members of Raven Tail." Elie finishes.

"That is quite unfortunate," Mavis states, "But she does have incredible strength, I can feel it. As well as incredible power, she is a great asset to our teams.

"I couldn't agree more." Gramps nods seeing that Tawna has now returned to her teams balcony.

"Sorry," Tawna says rubbing back of her neck, "I didn't mean to run off like that."

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Gajeel nods.

"Is the kid okay?" Laxus asks. From where they are it is hard to see what went down over there.

"Yeah, Flare ended up getting my leg instead. I grabbed Asuka before she was able to touch her." Tawna sighs in relief but looks over to her bother's team as Lucy disappears into the tunnels and her face drops.

"We need to keep our guard up," Tawna states, "There's no telling what Raven Tail will pull."

"If they pulled something like that, whose to say that they won't try to pull something else." Laxus says as they the games get revved up for the next fight. But for Fairy Tail, this means war with Their rival Raven Tail.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry if this wasn't the most interesting chapter, the real fun begin next time. Well, maybe not fun, but Katawna's fight is next and it's emotional one at that! Stay tuned for more coming November 1** **st** **! Love you all!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- I kept my promise! Tank you for the feedback I received, I love hearing you thoughts and they all make me so happy.**

 **This chapter is extremely long!**

 **I would love some feedback on chapter lengths. Do you guys like the chapter between 5,000-8,000 words, or the 10,000 + words like this one.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

Following Lucy's fight with Raven Tail, both Fairy Tail teams have been on their toes. After seeing what happened to Lucy at the end of the fight, and how Gray was the only one targeted during the first competition, there's no telling what Raven Tail will do. Even though the games are coming to an end for day one, but the crowds are still pumped for the las fight of the day. Fairy Tail team B vs Lamia Scale.

"Our final fight will begin after we clean up the playing field." Chapati shouts excited over the cheering crowds. "It will be between Fairy Tail Team B's, Katawna Dragneel!" he shouts excited. The audience explodes with cheers, mainly for Lamia Scale, with a couple small shouts for Katawna.

"We might actually get some points if Calico goes all out," Gajeel smirks glancing back to the smirking teen.

"Trust me," Tawna smirks cracking her knuckles, "I'm not going to hold back. At least one Fairy Tail team needs to get some points."

"Vs. Lamia Scale's Kar Ricks!" Chapati finishes.

"Who?" Tawna asks confused, but her eyes widen seeing his photo float above the crowd. "No," she whispers with her eyes widening.

"I've never heard of him?" Laxus states.

"Kar is Lamia Scales back up competitor," Chapati explains, "Wizard Saint Jura had to leave early today due to some business. What do you think of this match up, Mr. Yajima?"

"Not sure, I've haven't heard much about Kar, but knowing Katawna, it's not going to be an easy fight." Yajima smiles.

"I don't like the look of him," Gajeel states, "He looks shifty."

"Yeah," Juvia says, "But I'm sure Tawna can take him." Laxus realizes Tawna has gotten quiet. Looking over to her he sees her fists clenched and a scowl spread across her face as she stares up to the photo above.

"Tawn?" Laxus says concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tawna says releasing her fists and taking a deep breath, "I need to get down to the tunnel," She says turning to door.

"Tawna," Laxus says, grabbing her arm, he knows something is wrong.

"I'm okay," Tawna says turning back, "But I'm sorry about what you are about to see." She says before she disappears to head to the tunnel

"I wonder what's wrong?" Mira asks.

"I don't know," Laxus says glancing down, "But I know it's something."

"She would normally be excited for a fight," Juvia says also concerned. Across the field at Fair Tail Team A balcony, you can hear the loud cheers of Natsu over the rest of the crowd.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouts, "Kick his butt, Bugs!" He yells excited for his little sister.

"Has the fight started yet?" Gray asks as him and Lucy come running from the back with Erza who went to get them.

"Not yet," Elfman says.

"GO TAWNA!" Natsu yells excited. Suddenly his sensitive hearing picks up something from the guild's seats not too far away.

"Wait Elie!" Happy shouts.

"I need to check on her!" Elie yells back, before she flies over head towards Team B's section.

"Elie sounded worried about her," Natsu says concerned looking to Tawna's best friend flies past frantically. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but the match is about to start." Gray says as the field is in it's final stages of being cleaned.

Inside the tunnel, the sound of the cheers rumble against the stone walls. Tawna leans against the wall with her hear hung low, her hands running along the grooves of the cool stones behind her.

"Calm down, Tawna. Calm down." She says quietly. Her mind is going thousands of miles an hour, all the bad memories from that are brought back to the surface. Seven years of nightmares coming back. "Calm down, don't loose your temper." She says to herself once more. "Why does it have to be him, why." Tawna drops her head into her hands.

"Tawna!" a shout bring Tawna out of her thoughts.

"Elie?" Tawna asks raising her head only to be met with a face full of white multi colored fur.

"Tawna, are you okay?" Elie asks placing her orange and black paws on her cheeks.

"Elie," Tawna sighs, pushing her body from the wall. "What am I going to do?" She walks in a circle with her hands raking at her hair, causing her ponytail to loosen with more hair falling around her face.

"Hey," Elie says floating in front of her best friend. "You are going to go out there and kick his ass." The calico says placing her paws on her hips.

"Elie," Tawna says shocked at the calico's language, then shakes her head. "Elie, I can't… I'm going to lose it." She says frustrated.

"Yes you can," Elie says.

"Elie, I'm going to lose control," Tawna states sighing angry.

"Tawna," Elie says grabbing Tawna's face once more, "This is your chance to finally, take out your anger from everything that happened."

"I know, but I'm going to lose it," Tawna says once more, "You didn't see it last time."

"I know you have gotten some control over it," Elie says, "I know you can choose when it happens."

"But what if I lose it again." Tawna asks, as the music begins out on the field.

"Then I say lose it," Elie smirks, "You hold back a lot when you fight. That man does not deserve that from you."

"It's time!" The Capiti shouts, "It's time for Fairy Tail Team B, Katawna Dragneel verses, Lamia Scales Kar Ricks!" Tawna sigh and nods.

"I'm not going to let him win this time," Tawna says determined. She re-does her high ponytail and wipes the doubt off her face. Slowly she leaves her calico friend behind and walks out to the playing field. Stepping out she is met from cheers from the overly excited crowd. Over the shouts and screams, her sensitive hearing she picks up the excited cheers of her brother and team mates. Coming to center, she is met with the man, she never wanted to cross paths with. She feels her anger boiling in her blood, seeing the knowing smirk on his face. The audience isn't prepared for this fight, They may think its Lamia Scale against Fairy Tail. But it is really Raven Tail verses Fairy Tail once again.

"Okay!" Mato shouts excited between Tawna and Kar, "The rules are the same, thirty minutes to fight, winner gets 10 points, or in the event of a tie both teams get rewarded 5 points." The pumpkin headed mascot shouts excited, "Let the fight begin!" The gong rings loud over the stadium, signal it's time to start.

"Well, well," Kar sneers taking a few steps forward, "You've seem to have grown up." Tawna wants to be the one to start this fight, so she does the only thing that comes to her mind, She swings her right leg and it connects to the side of his head kicking him back to the wall.

"Woah!" Chapati shouts shocked, "It seem Katawna is not messing around." Karr stands once again, with rubble falling around him, but only to be punched in the face and kneed in the stomach multiple times by an seething teen.

"She's not even using magic," Lucy says shocked.

"She's pissed," Natsu says watching his little sister in front of them. Tawna stops for a moment as the blonde man stands in front of her with his lacrama floating in his hand.

"You have gotten stronger since the last time we fought," Kar smirks stepping closer.

"A lot more has changed than just my strength." Tawna spits seething with anger.

"Oh, is that so," Kar pressed, "Then you won't mind if I do this!" His lacrama charges with power and lightning explodes out hurdling towards Tawna. Jumping backwards and flipping through the streams of electricity, dodging each one expertly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that trick won't work on me this time," Tawna states as she somersaults through the flying lightning.

"Lightning?" Laxus asks shocked seeing his girlfriend dodge the attack that looks a lot like his own magic.

"It seems like she has fought him before," Juvia points out.

"My magic?" Laxus says trying to think about Tawna's past fights, or even ones she has told him about. Tawna lands from the jumps and a magic circle forms in front of her. "No, it can't be?" Laxus says looking up concerned remembering something she told him not too long ago.

She creates a board of ice, jumping on to she surfs dodging the electricity. Within the wave, Tawna collects the lighting so she can use it in an attack. Something she has become an expert in doing, thanks to Laxus.

"Water Dragon Cyclone!" She shouts as a tornado of water shoots forward, collecting all the electricity and sending it right back to Kar. He grabs his katana that is strapped to his hip, and forms a rune barrier, blocking the attack. "Trust me, I know how to play with lightning," Tawna smirks.

"Gihi," Gajeel giggles and glance to Laxus who rubs his face annoyed at the Dragon Slayer next to him.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asks looking closely to the man.

"I don't know," Lucy shrugs, "Could it be someone she fought while we were stuck on the island."

"It's possible," Erza states.

"Whoever he is," Gray states, "He is not on Tawna's good side."

"Water Dragon daggers!" Tawna shouts as shards of ice explode to Kar, who blocks once again with his sword.

"Now, now," Kar states stepping forward towards Tawna, "I thought we could forget the past, and start this fight off on a different _foot_ " he sneers putting emphasis on the last word.

"LIKE HELL!" Tawna shouts enraged as she collides her twin water swords with his katana.

"Stop holding back, Tawna!" Elie shouts from the sideline.

"Elie, what's going on," Happy asks concerned about the calico.

"You seem more fired up than normal," Lily adds.

"It's him," Elie she says looking down, "He's the one who hurt her."

"Him?" Happy asks confused looking to Lily.

"You ruined my life!" Tawna shouts kicking Kar back with her right foot, "Water Dragon bomb!"

"What?" The murmur of confused voices echo through the Fairy Tail Guilds teams and members watching the fight.

"You need to learn not to hold a grudge!" Kar shouts swiping his Katawna across his body sending an attack of runes towards the teen. Tawna dodges, knowing what he is capable of. "Why are you running?" He sneers as blasts of explosion magic shoot from the lacrama at the same time she's avoiding the runes.

"Ah!" Tawna shouts as the blast collides with her, tearing her jacket and stockings making her matte black metal peeking through the torn fabric on her right leg. Diving out of the way once more, "Water Wall!" She shouts blocking most of his attacks. Moving the water from the wall, she turns it into a whip and wraps the cold liquid around his ankles and slams him against the wall. "I won't let you win this time!"

"It's him," Elie looks seriously to her brother, "He's the one who blew her into that burning building seven years ago."

"Burning building?" Happy asks then it hits him as it does a few other members of the guild. "Her leg?" Happy shouts, receiving a nod from Elie. Ignoring the shock gasps from the guild behind him Happy looks over to Natsu at Team A's balcony. "It's him, Natsu!" Happy shouts, "He's the one who did that to her leg!"

"HIM!" Natsu shouts angered, seeing his little sister having to fight him once more.

"He's the reason why she lost her leg?" Lucy says placing a hand in front of her mouth.

The shouts of the Fairy tail guild rise above all the rest. Tawna hears the anger in each of their voices as the shouts down to the fight. Laxus's fist clench hearing the shouts of their guild and confirms his suspicions that this the man that made her loose her leg. He glances over to the crowd and catches his father. Leaning back with a knowing smirk on his face, Laxus can't help but have his temper rise.

"It seems like you're not Fairy Tail's favorite person," Tawna breaths taking off her torn jacket, and kicking off her destroyed shoes leaving her in her stockings. Tawna can hear each of her guild mate shouts over power the stadium.

"Don't let him win Tawna!" Elie shouts.

"Kick his butt!" Happy yells.

"Kill him, Bugs!" Natsu shouts seething with anger.

"Show no mercy!" Erza states.

"Shove your leg up his ass!" Gajeel yells.

"Kick his ass, Tawn!" Laxus shouts with just as much anger as Natsu.

"What is going on?" Chapati asks confused, "It seem Katawna has a history with Kar."

"Yes, but not a good one," Yajima states, "Fairy Tail would not hate someone for no reason."

"Go on say it!" Tawna provokes, "Tell the world what you did, Karnik!" She spits his name, she stands straight, showing no fear to this man that has haunted her nightmares.

"I'll just show them!" Karnik growls as a single rune attack hurls through the air and collides with Tawna's right leg, wrapping itself around it.

"AHH!" Tawna shouts as pain shoots through her leg, making her drop to the ground. She knows this pain, it's the same pain she felt that day, a pain she never wants anyone to experience.

"TAWNA!" Members of the guild shout as she collapse to the ground in pain.

"You bastard!" Tawna shouts struggling against the magic but freezes when she hears a chilling shout of a young girl. Her head shoots up and her eyes widen in shock, "No."

" _Get out of my head!"_

"NO!" Tawna screams hearing her own scream. Struggling to stand, she gapes in horror, her worst nightmare is on display for all of Fiore to see being projected from his lacrama.

 _"Wendy!" Tawna, with adrenaline pumping through her body, jumps to her feet, and pushes her best friend out of the way. "AHHHHH!" She screams as the electricity hits her ribs and sends her into the clock tower behind them._

 _"Tawna!" Elie shouts, watching as Tawna's back connects with the corner of the burning tower and she crumples to the ground._

 _"Tawna!" Wendy shouts in shock. Tawna breathes heavily trying to push herself off the ground, when the sound of snapping wood and tumbling stones echo through the still air. Then the unthinkable happens, the tower collapses, and Tawna lets out a blood curdling scream._

 _"_ _AHHHHHHHH_ _!"_

"STOP!" Tawna screams with tears falling form her eyes. The arena goes silent, with gasps and cries echo throughout, as Tawna's worst nightmare is playing out in front of them.

"No," Laxus says breathlessly as he watches it right in front of him, "Katawna," Him, like many other's in the guild have only heard of this story, very vaguely. This is the part of her life, she never wanted to relive, and now it's happening in front of the entire country.

Team A's eyes have been turned away, being reminded of that day, her screams and cries as they scramble trying to help and save her. Lucy's eyes are flowing with tears, actually seeing the accident happen. Only Wendy, Carla, and Elie saw it happen, the rest of the team saw the after math.

" _NATSU!"._

Hearing her scream his name, makes Natsu turn away trying to hold back his own tears. His biggest fear almost became a reality that day.

"You monster!" Tawna shouts through the pain standing shaky on her feet. She senses the water in the pipes under the stadium. Through the pain of her leg she punches the ground making the ground vibrate and ripple, as if it was a drop in a glass of water, and out of the dust covered ground explosions of geysers of water erupt around the battle grounds. "Water Geyser!" She shouts directing the water towards her sneering target.

"So, you can still fight!" Karnik shouts, swiping the sword once more, and explosion magic flies toward Tawna.

"Water Dragon Wing Attack!" She shouts darting to her target. Before she could connect, another blast connects with her ribs, making her fall to the ground once more, "Damn," Tawna curses, standing once more.

"Out of all your memories, this seems to be your worst," Karnik smirks walking towards the teen, "But there is one other that's a close second."

"Leave them alone," Tawna growls as she is hit in the chest with another rune spell in the chest. "Ugg!" She groans. Suddenly the memory changes and a different cry echoes from the projection.

 _"Macao, please tell me it's not true, it can't be true!" She sobs._

"You bastard!" Tawna shouts. She looks to the guild and they are in shock hearing young Tawna's cries, as they realize what memory is playing before them.

 _"Tawna," He cries shaking his head._

 _"Macao, no!" Tawna screams._

 _"Tawna, I'm sorry," Macao says. Seeing her react this way is breaking his heart. She's gone through so much already, she doesn't deserve to go through this too._

 _"NO!" Tawna shouts turning from the guild and limps out into the pouring rain leaving her crutch behind._

"It seems your life has been full of despair and tears." Karnik smirks. "Too bad." He mocks as the memory changes.

 _"No!" Tawna sobs, "This can't be happening!" She looks to the water and see her refection, but instead of seeing her face, she sees Natsu's. "AHHH!" She screams slamming her fist against the water, freezing it instantly. She crawls over to the bridge and take shelter from the pounding rain._

 _"Natsu," She bawls pulling her knees to her chest, burying her face into her knees. "You can't be gone, you just can't."_

"Tawna," Natsu says shocked, seeing how she reacted when she was told they were missing.

"It broke her," Lucy says through tears.

"No wonder she wasn't the same during the seven years," Gray adds.

"Ooo," Karnik snickers, "There seems to be some memories you have tried to hide, and forget about."

"No!" Tawna screams as the headache caused by the runes increases, making her stumble on her feet. She tries to throw another attack towards him, but he has other plans.

"Sit down!" He shouts with a jet of runes connecting to her wrists then rune chaining her to the ground in a kneeling position.

"You Ass!" Tawna shout angerly, struggling against her resistance. She pauses hearing the memories playing above. He using every single bad arguments, and bouts of depression Tawna has been through against her.

" _I hate you!" a young Tawna shouts facing her brother._

" _I hate you!" Natsu screams back, both with their foreheads smashed against each other._

" _ugggg!" She screams in frustration, turning to walk away._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Natsu shouts back._

" _I'm sleeping in the guild tonight!" Tawna shouts slamming the door to their small home._

 _Time fast forward to other fights between the two over the years. Every shout and scream, insult and punch._

"Stop!" Tawna begs still trying to break free from her bonds. Some of her least favorite memories are fighting with her brother, and she rather forget them, and Karnik knows that.

Natsu looks down ashamed seeing those memories, sure they have had their spats, but he never knew that they were some of Tawna's least favorite memories. It's not like he enjoys fighting with his little sister either, sometimes you can't help it.

"Oooo," Karnik sneers walking around Tawna, taunting her, "It seems there was a fight, that didn't turn out to be in your favor. Kind of like now." He smirks as the memory flashes to the mission she took before the seventh anniversary of Tenrou disappearance.

 _"_ _Where are you," A taunting voice echoes through the swamp. Tawna's back is against a tree, her legs shin deep in murky water. Trying to control her breath, she has already been ambushed and beaten pretty badly, with a black eye, split lip, and a few broken ribs. "Come out where ever you are," The voice echoes once more._

 _Tawna's senses are over whelmed by the amount of water surrounding them and she has lost track of her hunter. Turning her head against the tree, then back to the other side she is caught off guard when she sees an axe swing towards her. Dodging out of the way it connects and sticks in the tree where her neck once was._

" _Found you!" The tattered and deranged mob boss sneers pulling, yanking the axe from the trunk and launches after the teen. Tackling the girl into the water, Tawna attempts to fight back, but is over powered as she is pinned on her back. Her eyes widen seeing the axe coming crashing down towards her head. Acting fast she freezes her hands and stops the axe inches from her face. Feeling the pressure of the mob boss pressing down on the ice, causing it to crack. Tawna bites her lip as she feels the blood run down her hand._

"After the fight, didn't seem to work out in your favor either." Karnik teases as Tawna struggles against her restraints. She needs to stop this.

 _"Chill Macao," Tawna snaps back, "I'm about to think I shouldn't have come back early."_

 _"Don't tell me to chill," He scowls, "especially when you come back looking like Hell."_

 _"If I wasn't injured, I wouldn't have come back for another week!" Tawna glares standing. The two wizards stand face to face. Everyone in guild is watching as their argument unravels, "At least I came back in one piece." Tawna says turning to go up the stairs._

 _"Barely," Macao glares, "Where do you think you're going?" He snaps as Tawna makes it up half the stairs._

 _"To bed," Tawna snaps, "I'm tired of the lecture." She rolls her eyes._

 _"Katawna, what would Natsu think of you right now!"_

 _"Don't even go there Macao," Tawna growls._

 _"I'm going there, Tawna," Macao crosses his arms, "You know, just as well as I do, that Natsu wouldn't put up with any of this. He would have made you talk and tell what happened."_

 _"FINE!" Tawna shouts, "You wanna know what happened?" Tawna shouts walking down the stairs stopping in front of Macao. "I got ambushed, okay!" The members of the guild gasp, "While I was tracking the gang, they were tracking me. I let my guard down of one moment and they attacked, I was out numbered at least 20 to 1!" Tawna breaths heavily as she finishes yelling. Macao is just staring at her with his eyes widened and speechless._

 _"Tawna," Elie says softly landing on her shoulder, trying to calm the Dragon Slayer down._

 _"Now," Tawna huffs, "If you excuse me, I'm going to bed." She turns and stomps up the stairs and disappears into her room. The rest of the guild sits in silent as they hear the door slam._

The memory morphs from some of her fights with Natsu and Macao and turns into teenage Tawna slamming the door to her room in the new guild hall. This memory makes Tawna freeze, and panic rises in her eyes.

"NO!" Tawna shouts banging her knee against the ground. The water gushing from the now broken pipes around the ground, it jets forward toward Karnik but the no avail it falls short.

 _Tawna has tears streaming down her face as the door slams and the wall shake, with photos and books tumble to the ground from the force. She slams her back against the door and slides down the ground. Her eyes travel to her right leg._

" _Ah!" She screams in frustration, banging her fist against the metal and the memory moves from Tawna and to the wall with photos, maps of the ocean, and newspaper clippings. Suddenly her right leg slams against the wall and falls to the ground with a thud. In the back ground is Tawna sobbing, with the clash of lightning and rain pelting against the window._

"It seems this was one of your lowest points," Karnik smirks walking around the bound teen, "It seems like you almost did something drastic." Gasps echo from Fairy Tail's seats, as they realize what Karnik is implying. Tawna hangs her head in shame trying to hold back her tears.

"Bugs," Natsu says speechless looking down and seeing the hurt and regret of his little sister's face.

"Is he implying what I think he is?" Lucy asks with her hand covering her mouth only the be answered by a few nods. Over at Team B's seats there is a similar gasps and looks of disbelief.

"Katawna," Laxus says with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Sparky," Gajeel say seriously, "Did you know that?" As much as Gajeel makes fun of the younger Dragon Slayer, he does care about her. She was the first person t fully welcome him into the guild, he looks at her like a little sister, as does many of the guys in the guild.

"No," Laxus say honestly. Looking to the rest of the guild he can see the look of shock and sadness on each of there faces. Everyone in the guild has always cared about Tawna and have always done their best to give her the best life. No wonder, they are all affected by this, knowing that she hit that low of a point.

"But I didn't," Tawna says through the grit of her teeth. "You know why I didn't?" She asks, yanking her wrist in their bonds and breaking free, standing shaky on her feet, the runes still connected to her body. "Because I remembered all the good memories I have had." Suddenly the memories begin to change, and morph into something else.

"What's going on?" Karnik states confused, pouring more magic energy into controlling Tawna's memories, but she's not going to let him, not this time.

 _Tawna smiles, clutching her jacket close to her body, "Are you excited?"_

 _"Yeah," Natsu smiles, "I have been waiting for this for so many years."_

 _"You're gonna kill it," Tawna grins._

 _"Thanks, Bugs." Natsu smiles musing up her hair._

 _"Are you bummed you can't compete this year?" Natsu asks._

 _"Yeah," Tawna sighs placing a hand on her sock covered leg, "It would be cool to see Tenrou Island, but it makes it all a little better to know I'm competing next year."_

 _"You're gonna do great," Natsu grins._

 _"My money is on you this year Natsu," Tawna smiles up to her brother._

 _"You usually bet against me in everything, why the change of heart?" Natsu smiles._

 _"I want you to win," Tawna smiles, "You deserve this."_

 _"Thanks, Bugs," Natsu pulls her into a hug, "I'm gonna win this year, just you wait."_

 _"Then I'll follow up and win next year," Tawna grins, "The Dragneels will take S-Class two years in a row!"_

 _"Yeah!" Natsu cheers. Tawna grins and grabs a handful of snow and throws it in his face. "Hey!" Natsu shouts, throwing his own ball of snow at her. The Dragneels turn into the seated snow ball fight. The two's laughter echoes through the hills around their home. Natsu picks up Tawna on his back and spins her round in the falling snow._

"Huh?" Natsu says looking at the old memory.

"When was that?" Gray asks.

"Was that after S-class announcement?" Erza asks.

"It is," Natsu nods smiling at the memory. He has always cherished their talks by that cliff, no matter how old she gets.

"What's going on?" Karnik curses trying to gain control over the memories.

"This is strange," Chapati states, "It seems Kar has lost control of the memories he's using." The memories change again, and again, each one, happier than the other.

"Yeah, Natsu and I have had our fair share of fights, but we are siblings." Tawna says focusing on the memories she is overriding Karnik's magic with. "and we are Dragneels, fighting is in our blood."

"You tell him, Bugs!" Natsu shouts.

Another memory floods the screen, ad Karnik struggles to gain back control. But Tawna knows this memory needs to be shown, and will not give him back control easily.

 _"I just want to know why this happened to me!" She shouts. "All of it!"_

 _"Tawna," Macao says trying to calm her down._

 _"Whatever life was trying to teach me, I learned my damn lesson!" She says angrily, "This was supposed to make me stronger? I don't see it!"_

 _"Tawna, you are the strongest person I have ever met!" Macao stands gaining her attention._

 _"That's just it!" She states, "My whole life I have been called strong! Strong for my age, strong for my size, strong for a girl with a fake leg!"_

 _"Cause you are!" Macao shouts, "You are strong, Katawna. I don't think there is one person on this earth who could have endured as much pain as you have, without killing themselves. That's what makes you strong, you are still here, fighting!" He places his hands on her shoulders._

 _"It's hard being strong," Tawna states, "Cause no one ever asks if I'm okay, they just assume."_

 _"Tawna?" Macao says surprised as she steps away from him._

 _"I fight everyday just to get out of bed," She says with tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I take these hard missions to get my mind off everything. I just wish everything was back to normal, before they disappeared, before I lost my leg!" Tawna cries. Macao pulls the teen into a hug, she grabs onto his shirt and cries in to his chest, "I-I-I miss them." She sobs._

 _"I know you do," He says placing a hand on her head, "We all miss them."_

"And what teenager, get's along with the Father all the time," Tawna says sincerely, "No matter how far I fell, Macao, along with everyone else was always there for me."

Sniffling is heard from the Fairy Tail's balcony, and Romeo looks behind him and up to his father.

"Dad, are you crying?" He asks .

"No," Macao says sniffing and turning his head. Only to receive an elbow for Wakaba, "Yess!" He sobs.

Memories of Tawna and Wendy's sleepovers, missions, Finding Elie, Tawna getting to see everyone after her accident, sleepovers with all the girls in the guild, birthday parties, and fun Fairy Tail brawls. Flash quickly across the projections.

Soon memories of the last seven years flash through Tawna's memory, her with Asuka, her babysitting Asuka, and Tawna singing and dance as her, Romeo, Elie, and Asuka clean the guild hall, then passing out on the sofa.

" _I thought I was supposed to the 'Debbie Downer' of the gild?" 18-year-old Tawna says to Romeo as they both watch the rest of Fairy Tail sit depressed after yet another failed search mission._

" _Me too," Romeo states, receiving a slight punch from the teen. Tawna glances to Asuka setting on the counter, pouting because everyone is sad. She sees the radio right next to the four-year-old and smirks._

" _I know how to get the mood better," Tawna shows a rare smile and reaches over and turns up the music and grabs the 11-year-old._

" _Huh?" Romeo shouts as he is dragged out from the bar and is twirled around with Tawna to the music. Tawna spins him around in the middle of the guild until a smiles and laughter erupts from his lips, and then they grab other members of the guild to join in. The memory ends with Tawna grabbing Macao to dance with he rest of the guild, turning the vibe from sadness to cheer._

"You!" Karnik shouts as the memories fly by through on the screen above, he has figured out that Tawna is the one who is changing the memories. Tawna pushes herself from the ground, struggling with the runes still one her body and pain searing through her skin. The runes have destroyed her sock and her matte black leg is in full view of the world.

"I may have had a terrible past, but I have more happy memories than bad ones," Tawna huffs through the pain as the memories of team Tenrou coming back, and them going on missions again, and fighting and partying.

 _"Natsu" Tawna whispers looking surprised to her long lost older brother._

 _"Come here," Natsu says opening his arms for a hug._

 _"NATSU!" Katawna sobs running to her brother, she jumps and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Both lose their balance, and the reunited Dragneel siblings drop to their knees in a hug. Placing a hand on the back of her head, Natsu pulls Tawna close, holding her tight in a hug, with his own tears escaping his eyes. "I missed you so much," Tawna sobs into his shoulder…_

 _Tears fall over the cheeks of many of the guild members surrounding the siblings. Those who have watch Tawna grow up these last seven years, finally see a glimpse of the old Tawna. She can finally be happy again. Those who were on the island watch and see all the pain Tawna had experienced finally be lifted off her shoulders._

 _"It's okay," Natsu smiles through his happy tears, pulling back to look to his sister's face, "We're home, and we aren't going anywhere, Buggy."_

"I cherish every good memory I get," Tawna breathes, "Because, you never know when you may lose those people again." Tawna is unable control which memories are being shown, the most prominent happy memories are playing in order. That's when her resent memories of the last three months are shown.

Hanging out with the Thunder Legion and leaving for training. The night Tawna and Laxus sat outside near the campfire, his jacket around her and them both falling asleep together. Training memories flood the screen, Tawna sitting on Laxus's back as he does pushups, Laxus putting Elie holding a rock on her back while she does them. As well as, everyone getting trapped in one of Freed's enchantments, on many occasions.

 _Tawna and Laxus are walking back to camp from a day of training when they collide with an invisible force. Both tumbling to the ground with a thud. The two look up grumbling and see purple rune glisten in the sunlight._

" _FREED!" The two shout annoyed._

 _Time passes and Tawna lays on her back with her legs resting against the rune wall, and Laxus sitting against the opposite wall both with cards in their hands._

" _Got any 7s," Tawna asks sighing, not knowing how long they have been in the rune._

" _Go fish," Laxus mumbles, when the barriers drop and both look at each other, then the Rune's mage standing not far away._

" _FREED!" Both shout and jump to their feet and chase after him_

The memories of practicing and training, even of Bixlow jamming the branch through her leg, and her going after him with a straight leg limp, and memories of her, Evergreen, and Elie having girls night in tents.

Then, Tawna and Laxus standing in a clearing looking up at the cloud filled sky when rain begins to pelt down around them.

 _Laxus grabs his jacket and quickly holds it over Tawna's head, forgetting the fact she could just alter the water around them. Tawna has other plans and grabs his wrists, making him drop the coat, and spins him around in the pouring rain. The two pause face to face, and they lean in and share their first kiss._

"WHAT!" The whole guild shouts in shock seeing the two kiss, followed by a montage of most of the appropriate kisses they shared along with laughter and smiles shared.

"LAXUS!" Gramps shouts angered followed by Natsu and a few other of the guys in the guild.

"I'm going to kill him!" Natsu shouts struggling against Lucy and Gray's hold.

"This is not the time!" Lucy shouts holding the fire mage back from running over to Laxus in Team B's balcony.

"Damn," Laxus sighs rubbing his temples.

"Gihi," Gajeel giggles glancing over to the lightning mage.

"Oh my," Mira smiles widely.

"You bitch!" Karnik shouts, cutting off the happy memories.

"Sorry," Tawna smirks standing straight, "Did I mess up your little plan?" She asks innocently.

"Katawna! What's going on with Laxus!" Natsu shouts, making his little sister roll her eyes.

"Do you really think this is the time to discuss it, Natsu!" Tawna shouts annoyed.

"Have you two done it!" Cana shouts drunkenly over the crowds cheers for the battle.

"CANA!" Tawna and multiple other guild mates shout annoyed.

"Sorry, I'll ask you later!" Cana grins. Tawna rolls her eyes then she senses Karnik moving. He shows up in front of her with his katana drawn. Tawna doesn't have time to draw her swords, and knocked on her back, only her ice hand stopping the blow.

"This seems familiar," Karnik taunts, referring to one of memories that graced the lacramas.

"Yeah, and you wanna know how that fight ended!" Tawna snaps placing her legs on his stomach and kicking the older wizard over her head. Yanking the sword from his grip and throwing it across the arena as she stands. Karnik growls scrambling to his feet, pulls back his arm and swings punching Tawna in the face. She stumbles backwards slightly but looks up with a glare so cold it could turn man to stone. She wipes the blood from her split lip. "Big mistake." She scowls swinging her ice arm and punches him, following the hit she swings her right leg and connects it to the side of his head.

"You think I don't know you're only weakness." Karnik huffs, standing to his feet.

"Water Dragon Roar!" Tawna shouts sending him backwards into the wall, making the brick crumble. Raising her hand above her head a large magic circle appears, "Water Dragon Hurricane!" She shouts as the large tropical storm collides with waves and pillars of water, and hovers over Karnik, collapsing in on him.

"You persistent little Runt!" Karnik coughs, he calls his katana back to his, and through Tawna's attacks the swords flies through the air and collides with it's target. All of Tawna's attacks come to a halt. Her mouth gapes open in shock and looks down to her right leg. His sword went right through the metal, leaving a large hole in her right thigh. Tawna's leg wobbles until it gives out as she falls to the ground.

"Damn it!" Tawna curses looking down to her leg with the gears and wires coming out of the hole. Gasps and shouts erupt form the stadium as she collapsed. "You asshole!"

"This is your one weakness," Karnik smirks as more explosive magic directs it's way to Katawna, ground, Tawna rolls out of the way of the attacks, doing the best she can to keep standing with the now useless leg. "You're nothing without that leg." Karnik mocks as more explosions cause dust to rise through the stadium, "You are weak… Ugg!" Suddenly something collides with his head.

"Did she?" Gajeel asks looking down to the settling dust.

"That's my girl," Laxus smiles seeing his girlfriend standing in front of everyone on one leg, and her right leg detached and on the ground near Karnik.

"Did she just throw her leg!" Natsu and Gray shouts shocked.

"You're wrong," Tawna scowls stands in her most vulnerable state, "My leg does not define me, that leg gave me life." More explosions make their way to her, she jumps and flips backwards on one leg, sending her own water attacks at the same time. "If it wasn't for that leg, I wouldn't be here right now!" Tawna shouts.

"You need to know your place!" Karnik shouts.

"No! "Tawna shouts standing as straight as she can, "You do, Water Bomb!" she screams sending bombs exploding to her enemy.

"Like Hell!" Karnik shouts as large amounts of magic energy form out of his lacrama, he releases his most powerful spell on Tawna. She tries to block it, but The spell collides with Tawna's chest and sends her into the wall, crushing the bricks and rubble falling around her.

"Oh man, could this be the end for Katawna?" Chapati shouts.

"I wouldn't count, Katawna out yet," Yajima states smiling. "Kar has a lot more injuries than she does."

"You know," Tawna's voice says through the dust. Tawna emerges, shorts full of dirt, shirt torn in a few places, and her hair falling down her back, being broken free from her ponytail and her right leg replaced with an ice leg. "It takes some balls to piss off a member of Fairy Tail," She says walking forwards from the bricks.

"That spell should have knocked you out of the competition." Karnik says shocked, "it should have killed you!"

"But, you," Tawna shakes her head, looking up her eyes are red with anger, and magic energy building a swirling around her, "You must have a death wish, because pissing off a Dragneel is the last thing you will ever do!" The magic energy explodes around Tawna, icy blue scales cover her leg, arms and face. Some scales gathering at her forearms and calfs forming fins. Her irises turn red and finally her hair fades from pink to jet black.

"No way," Natsu says in shock.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks confused watching the magic power build around Tawna.

"It's Dragon Force." Natsu says in awe.

"Did you know she could do that?" Gajeel asks looking over to Laxus.

"No idea," Laxus shakes his head as he watches every move she makes.

"I cannot believe it," Chapati shouts, "It seems that Katawna has gone into Dragon Force!"

"What!" Karnik shouts taking a step back. Tawna's black hair flows furiously in the wind. Suddenly the a large magic circle explodes above the arena, dark clouds form darkening the sky.

"OH MY GOSH!" Natsu and Elfman shout in shock looking to the sky above. Tawna continues to walk forward towards Karnik as magic energy begins the grow. The water surrounding the arena begin to move and flow to the field flooding the stadium. Tawna raises her hand creating a few more magic circles below the others.

"Water Dragon Secret Art!" Tawna shouts, "Neptune's Wrath!" The dark clouds implode down onto the fighting field. Flooding the arena, carrying Karnik off in currents and whirlpools. The water dashing around Tawna without even lifting a figure. Karnik is rushed and crashed around the as if the Water goddess herself is carrying him off to sea. Tawna floats above the water, just as Sirens do in those shipwreck stories, guiding those in the ship to their death. With just a thought, no movement of an arm or hand, Tawna locks Karnik in the one spell she wanted to avoid, Blood Grip. In Dragon force her grip is impossible fight.

What the hell!" Karnik coughs, suddenly not being able to move. With just the look to wall, Tawna raises him above the water, then slammed against the water cover wall.

"Was that Blood Grip?" Lucy asks in shock, "she's not even lifting a finger!"

"She's really been holding back," Natsu says amazed, remembering all the fights she has seen her in since they returned.

Tawna moves her arms creating tornadoes of water and slam them against Karnik's blood held body. Waves and shards of ice raise up behind Tawna's body, causing the water to dissipate. Still holding her grip, Tawna rushes with the waves behind her and crushes her arm into Karnik throat with one arm and holding a jagged piece of ice to his throat, with the waves freezing around Karnik's body.

"Come near me again, and I will kill you." Tawna threatens throwing the ice to the ground, shattering, and Karnik collapse to the ground, unable to move. The crowd is silent at first, then cheers erupts starting from Fairy Tail, then spreading to the rest of the crowd.

"I cannot believe it!" Chapati shouts, "The winner is Katawna Dragneel!" More screams and cheers fill the space, the scales from her body have now vanished, and the tips of her hair is slowly fading back to pink. She hobbles over to where her busted leg lies in the middle of the field. She bends down and holds it in her hand. Melting the ice from her scarred thigh, she stand looking to the crowd, she thrusts her hand holding the leg in the air above her head, and more cheers erupt.

Tawna can feel the effects of how much magic energy she expelled, and now that her adrenaline is dropping, she's feeling the fatigue set in.

"TAWNA!" A smaller voice shouts from behind her. Looking over her shoulder she see's Elie flying towards her, and collides hugging her neck, "You did it!" Elie cries happily, "You won!" Tawna smiles and places her free hand on the calico's head.

"I wasn't going let him win a second time," Tawna smiles.

"Tawna!" A few more voices shout not to far. Looking up, Fairy Tail Team B run on to the soaked and destroyed field. Laxus is the first to reach her, and wraps her in his arms hugging her tightly. Tawna doesn't hesitate and wraps her arms around him.

"Sorry," Tawna apologies knowing she outed their little secret.

"I don't care about that," Laxus says placing a kiss on her head, "I'm just happy you're okay." He wraps his fur coat around her shoulders and easily lifts her into his arms. Her broken prosthetic in her lap, and Elie on her head, and he carries her with the rest of Team B behind them back to Fairy Tail's infirmary.

Team A all are quiet and look at each other, before they shout.

"Tawna, Tawna, Katawna!" They all shout repeatedly running from their balcony and into the stadium, to find their Water Dragon Slayer.

"Tawna!" Natsu shouts as they slam open the door, with the rest of the team behind him to see that Gramps and the Thunder Legion has already beat them in there. Looking to the bed, Tawna sits on Laxus's lap, bruises and scratches cover her body. Her hair is still half black, the pink is slowly coming back.

"I'm okay Natsu," Tawna smiles seeing her brother, "I can't say that this leg is." Tawna laughs, causing team a to giggle and smile. Knowing she is okay, and happy is all they needed to know.

"I don't think there is no saving this leg." Laxus states looking at the damage.

"Elie," Tawna says glancing to her Exceed, "Can you get my spare leg, it's in Laxus's bag."

"I'm on my way!" Elie nods, "I'll grab you a change of clothes too." She says flying out of the room.

"Thanks," Tawna nods, then glances to her leg in her arms, "Here Gajeel, knock yourself out, you kept your end of the deal." She mumbles tossing the destroyed piece of metal his way.

"What deal?" Natsu scowls mainly at Laxus but at Tawna as we/ll.

"I knew about 'em," Gajeel says through a mouthful of metal.

"He knew!" Natsu shout angry causing Tawna to quickly stand on her one leg in front of him, "Who else knew!" On cue the Thunder Legion all drop their heads, and they hear Wendy speak up from the bed next to hers.

"I knew," She says quietly.

"Wendy knew too!" Natsu says angry.

"Don't get mad at them!" Tawna shouts, "Those three were with us," She says pointing to the Thunder Legion, "Gajeel figured it out, and I told Wendy because she's my best friend!" Tawna say angry as her hair begins to fade back to black.

"Tawna, calm down," Laxus says standing, "Your hair is turning black again," Natsu turns his attention toward the large wizard with his hand on his sister's back.

"And you!" Natsu says getting in Laxus's face, "Who gave you the right to even touch her!"

"Excuse me!" Laxus asks angry clenching his fists as more shouts erupt from those in the room with Erza and Gray arguing with the Thunder Legion over the matter, Gajeel leaning back just munching on the leg watching everything go down, and Lucy standing back not knowing what to do with the rising tension in the room.

"I don't need your permission to do anything!" Tawna shouts to her brother.

"You didn't think to tell me!" Natsu snaps.

"Maybe because I knew you would react like this!" Tawna shouts with her hair completely back to black as her temper rises.

"ENOUGH!" Gramps shouts above his children, cutting of all arguments in the room. "We will discuss the matter later," He snaps, "For now, let Tawna rest she had an emotional fight." He says glancing to the teen as her tips begin to fade to pink once more. The door opens and Elie comes in carrying a leg, and a stack of clothes. She pauses seeing the tension in the room.

"I'll come back later," She says going to turn.

"Elie, come here." Gramps says waving the cat into the room, then glances to the rest his children, "All of you, back to the bar." He says then glances to Tawna, "Well done today, Child." He nods, "It took great strength to do what you did today. I am proud of you."

"Thanks," Tawna mumbles looking down. She looks up and look to Natsu, he quickly turns away and is the first one out the door, slamming it open. Everyone begins to file out the door, going to head for the bar, where she is sure they will continue the Laxus fight.

"I'll wait outside for you," Laxus says being the last to leave the room, leaving Tawna in the infirmary to get changed.

Laxus waits out in the now deserted hall, leaning against the wall as he waits for her to get cleaned up. He rubs his face and groans. Knowing all hell is gonna break loose once again when they get back to the rest of the guild. But they both knew this was going to happen, it didn't matter when the guild found out it was going to happen. Getting pulled out of his thoughts, he hears the echo of footsteps coming down the corridor. Expecting it to be Natsu coming back for more, he looks up and see Macao walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. Laxus sighs, dealing with her brother was bad enough, but dealing with the man who was practically her father seemed worse. Coming to halt, Macao looks to the younger wizard leaning against the wall.

"Are you here to yell at me?" Laxus asks mumbling looking to the side. The greying blue haired mage, casually shakes his head.

"Only want to talk," The previous guild master states. Seeing the lighting mage has already had enough of the yelling for the time being, he sighs and begins, "I have never approved of anyone she has been with in the past. They were all jerks." He says about Tawna's past dating experiences. "I see her as my own daughter, so seeing her come home date after date, pissed off and angry, broke my heart. I'll be the first to agree, especially after everything that has happened to her, she wasn't the easiest to break down those walls she built."

"What are you getting at, Macao?" Laxus asks slightly annoyed.

"You may not be my favorite person," Macao states.

"Thanks," Laxus rolls his eyes, but is surprised to hear a slight chuckle from the man next to him.

"You may not be my favorite person," He repeats, "But, after seen those memories today of you two, I've never seen her smile like that." He says with a slight smile on his face, catching the Lightning mage by surprise. "I would say if you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you, but I know in the rare chance it happens, Tawna will be the first to kill you." Laxus can help but smile at the comment, knowing fully it is true, "But I will tell you this, as long as you keep that smile on her face, we will not have a problem."

"I guarantee," Laxus states, "We won't have a problem then." He says seriously.

"I know we won't," Macao nods glancing to the door of the infirmary.

"She should be done getting dressed," Laxus says, "You can go talk to her if you want." Laxus smiles. Macao nods and goes and knocks on the door.

"If you are here to yell at me, go away," Tawna's annoyed voice echoes from beyond he wood. Macao slowly open the door and see's Tawna setting on the bed sliding on a pair of flats, her hair finally almost back to pink besides the very tips of her hair. To his surprise she isn't wearing stocking, her prosthetic is in full view, and she is in a tight sweater dress.

"I just came to talk to you," Macao says quietly shutting the door behind him, "I already talked to Laxus, you two are fine."

"I know," Tawna smiles slightly, "I heard."

"You little eavesdropper," Macao rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Dragon hearing couldn't help it." She sighs, "I'm sorry what you saw today."

"Don't be sorry, Kid." Macao says taking a seat beside his daughter, "You couldn't control it. I'm just glad you are okay."

"Thanks," she say looking up suspicious to Macao, "Why are you so chill? Everyone in the guild is at our throats. I would have expected you'd be one of them." She asks causing the older man to laugh.

"I may see you as my daughter," He smiles, "But you are also an adult, I've learned the hard way that trying to stop you from doing anything is impossible. Even when it comes to dating."

"I wish Natsu was like that," Tawna sighs, "He was angry. I have never seen him that angry with me."

"Well, you are his little sister, I think he is just hurt that you didn't tell him." Macao explains.

"I was going to tell him," Tawna says sighing once more, "I was gonna tell him alone, after the games, this was the last way I wanted him to find out."

"You need to tell him that," Macao says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You haven't been the most open with him since they got back."

"I didn't want him to know how I felt during those seven years." She says sadly, "And now he saw everything, as did everybody in the guild."

'No one is going to see you differently," Macao reassures, "Especially Natsu, you just need to drop those walls you keep building, and let him back in."

"I know you're right," Tawna smiles as the two stand, "Thanks, Dad." She smiles as she pulls him into a hug.

"Good luck with the rest od the guild, Kid," He smiles pulling away then looking down at her dress, "Don't you think that skirt is a little short?" He asks seeing it end above her mid-thigh, her whole leg and scar in view.

"Okay, don't take this Dad thing too seriously." Tawna rolls her eyes as the two go to leave the room.

* * *

Later that night, at the guild's chosen bar, the anger shouts of guild mate bombard Laxus from the moment him and Tawna entered. All except Natsu who sits glaring at his sister and boyfriend from the bar.

"Can everyone just shut up!" Tawna shouts above the voices. Making the voices come to halt. "What is wrong with all of you!" She places her hands on her hips looking everybody in the eye. "You are focusing all of your anger at Laxus, when it takes two to start a relationship."

"I don't understand why you kept it from everybody," Gray states crossing his arms.

"Do you think we wanted the whole guild breathing down our necks, watching our every move?" Laxus scowls looking to the crowd gathered in front of them.

"Do you think I wanted everyone to find out the way you all did?" Tawna asks scowling, "No. I never wanted everybody to find out like this!" Tawna explodes having had enough. "What do you all want from me, you want me to apologize for living my life, and that this one little thing we kept to ourselves is a sin!"

"Tawna," Laxus says placing a hand n her shoulder, "Calm down."

"No!" Tawna snaps brushing off his hand, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Laxus is one of us, he is a member of Fairy Tail, you should all be happy I'm dating someone in the guild. I know for a fact, you would not act like this if it was anyone else in the guild." She shouts to her Guild family. "I don't care what your problem is with our relationship, but you need to get over it." She huffs turning to head to the door, "You all need to stop acting like children, and treating me like one. I'm almost 20 years old, I can make my own decisions." She says pushing through the double doors and out to the quiet night in Crocus. Everyone stand stunned and silent, glancing at Laxus, who is even stunned by her outburst.

"Hasn't she been through enough today?" Laxus scowls to the rest of the guild, "This is the last thing she needs to deal with."

"Laxus," Gramps states flatly, hopping off the bar and walking towards, "You and I need to talk." He says as he goes out the door. Laxus sighs annoyed and follows his grandfather out the door.

"She has a point," Lucy sighs, "She's not a kid."

"I guess you're right," Gray sighs as well, "Right Natsu?" only to be met with silence. "Where did that Flame Brain go?" he asked looking around, no one had seen him leave, but they all have a hunch who he was going to find.

Out in the city, Tawna walks along the cobblestone paths as her feet carry her to a small bridge with the city's river flowing under it. She just need to clear her head, from all the yelling and shouting. She feels bad for yelling at everyone, but it's what was needing to be done. Everyone needed to hear it. She looks down to the water below, it flows slowly under the bright moon above, the soothing sound manages to calm herself down. She concludes it's going to take the guild some time to get used to it, not just the fact that she is dating, but that it is Laxus.

"Umm, Miss K-K-Katawna," A small voice stutters, pulling the teen from her thoughts. Turning she sees the little girl she noticed in the flower festival before the games begin, the one with crutches and tightly wrapped leg.

"Hello," Tawna smiles kneeling down to the small child, "What's your name?"

"Kara," She says shyly as her mother walks up behind her.

"I hope we aren't bugging you," Her mother says sweetly, "She has been talking about meeting you for what seems like forever."

"You are not bugging me at all," Tawna smiles, Kara sort of remind her of herself, when she was young. "I love meeting young fans."

"Can I have your auto graph?" Kara asks holding out a small note pad and paper.

"Of course," Tawna smile taking the pad from the kid, and write a note, and signs it. Handing back the paper, she receives a large smiles from Kara.

"Thank you!" She grins as she engrosses herself in reading the note. Tawna smiles and stand next to her mother who smiles happily at her daughter.

"Thank you," She smiles to the teen.

"No need to thank me," Tawna smiles, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her leg?" she asks curious.

"She got sick," Her mom says looking to her happy daughter, "The infection attacked her leg, we learned recently that she's going to lose it."

"I'm so sorry," Tawna says sadly knowing exactly what the little girl must be feeling.

"She took it hard," Her mom says softly, "We all did, but then she heard about you. She read every article, magazine, and every interview about you. She just couldn't believe that there was a Guild wizard that was just like her." Her mom looks to the petite wizard and smiles, "You gave her hope, when she lost all of it." Tawna can't help but smile. Kneeling down to Kara she smiles.

"It's scary isn't it?" She asks softly smiling.

"Yeah," Kara nods nervously, "Were you scared?"

"Extremely," Tawna smiles, "Though you have more time to take in than I did. I learned I was going to lose my leg hours before it happened. I was terrified."

"Is it going to be hard?" Kara asks quietly.

"Recovery isn't easy, Kid." Tawna says placing a soft hand on Kara's shoulder, "But I know you are strong enough to get through it." Kara wraps her arms around the wizard, catching her off guard. Tawna smiles and wraps her arms around the kid. Standing she smiles to her mother. "Let me give you the contact information for Dr. Gerald. Her prosthetic is going to be on me."

"Oh no, you don't have to," Her mother stutters causing Tawna to laugh.

"I want to," Tawna smiles, writing down the contact information. Not far away Laxus leans against a brick wall in an ally way watching Tawna.

"Laxus," Gramps says pulling his attention away.

"What," Laxus asks annoyed, "Are you going to lecture me too."

"No," Gramps sighs, "I just want to know what your intentions are?"

"My intentions?" Laxus asks raising an eye brow, "I'm not going to hurt her Gramps." Laxus sighs glancing back to Tawna by the bridge. "You know I would never hurt her. She's the one person who I can be myself with."

"I just want to make sure you two know what you are getting into." Gramps in a careful tone.

"We do," Laxus states, "I love her Gramps," he smiles watching as the kid Tawna was talking to left and Tawna climbed on the ledge and sits watching the water flow below, "I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that about someone," Gramps says watching the Water Dragon Slayer as well.

"I never thought I would either," Laxus smiles with his eyes not leaving his Dragon Slayer.

Tawna sits with her legs kicking, using her magic to move the water with each kick, she pauses when she catches the scent of a campfire. Silently, Natsu sits next to his sister watching the water flow back and forth.

"I've never seen you this angry before," Tawna says breaking the stillness.

"How do you expect me to act," Natsu snaps, "You're angry too, you blew up at the entire guild."

"Yeah, cause they were acting irrational," Tawna rolls her eyes annoyed, "I'm not mad at you because you're angry. You have every damn right to be angry with me." Tawna snaps turning to her brother.

"Finally, we agree on something, Natsu mumbles.

"I do," Tawna says annoyed, "I kept everything from you, and I'm not just talking about Laxus, everything that I went through in the last seven years." She says with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I never wanted you, of all people, to know I felt the way I did." She say letting tears fall from her eyes. She feels a warm arm wrap around her shoulder, Natsu didn't say a word, but he pulled her into a hug allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "You saw everything today, everything I wanted to forget out and ignore." She cries.

"Bugs," Natsu says stroking her hair, "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Tawna snaps sitting up with tears streaming down her cheeks, "You know it! I should have never kept it from you. You're my brother, I used to tell you everything. But after the accident and you all disappearing, I closed myself off from everyone. So, go ahead, tell me everything your mad about!"

"Okay, fine," Natsu snaps, "I'm mad that you kept everything from me. Since we got back, I always thought that something was off, but no matter what I said you gave me he same answer, 'your fine!" Natsu says angerly, "You acted too calm and acted like everything was fine during those seven year. You brushed it off like it was nothing the moment we call got back."

"Maybe cause I wanted to forget about everything!" Tawna shouts back, "I wanted things to go back to normal after everything that happened!"

"You knew damn well nothing was going to be the same, Tawna!" Natsu fumes pointing at his sister, "You tried to hide, and act like nothing happened. You of all people know you can't live in the past!"

"Can you blame me for trying!" Tawna cries, "I lost seven years with you. I lost everything, I almost lost myself in everything!"

"And that scares me!" Natsu shouts, "I almost lost you once, and now I find out I almost lost you when I wasn't even here!"

"It destroyed me even knowing I had those thoughts, Natsu." Tawna weeps, "If it was me missing, you would have never given up looking for me. It kills me to know I almost gave up on everything! You may not know this, but just like your worst nightmare was losing me, mine was losing you." She shouts burying her face in her hands. "So, can you blame me for wanting things to go back to normal, and forget everything that happened?"

"Bugs," Natsu says softly placing a hand on her back, "I don't blame you for anything, it just hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me everything." He sighs.

"Natsu," Tawna says wiping the tears from her cheeks, "It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I would trust you with my life. I was scared that you would be disappointed in me."

"I would never be disappointed in you," Natsu says quietly, "I'm extremely proud of you, especially after today."

"You're just saying that," Tawna mumbles looking down to the water flowing below, "You were just yelling at me."

"Yes, I'm upset," Natsu admits, "but I'm proud of what you did today. You kicked ass!" He grins, making a small laugh erupt from Tawna mouth.

"I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning," She says, "Not again. I risked losing control to do it."

"You are like me," Natsu states, "Your magic amplifies when your emotions are involved, but what do you mean by losing control?"

"Dragon Force," She admits, "Every time I activate it… it's like I lose all control of my magic."

"You gone into Dragon Force before?" Natsu asks surprised.

"I got hit in a fight pretty hard in a fight a few years back, and it just happened." She explains, "It took Elie and hour to get me back to reality. I would go off and train for days at a time to gain control over it, but there are still times when I lose it. It get to the point that my hair starts to turn black when I get angry."

"It didn't look like you lost it," Natsu smiles, "You showed that Raven trash what you are made of."

"Thanks, Bro," Tawna smiles, "It felt good to finally face him. I feel like I've gained some closure over my leg. Even though he showed the world my worst memories, I feel oddly calm about the whole thing." She says kicking her legs once again, swaying the water blow with each movement.

"Your best memories over powered the bad ones though," Natsu smiles looking down going silent. Tawna sighs knowing where the conversation is heading.

"Look, about Laxus," Tawna starts, "I know you're not happy about the whole thing, and this is not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to sit down with you and tell you myself. You deserved better."

"Out of everybody," Natsu sighs annoyed, "Why Laxus?" Causing Tawna to smile slightly shaking her head.

"Growing up in Fairy Tail, we have all been raised to believe in fate, "She smiles turning to look at her older brother, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think I was fated that day to get hurt, cause I wasn't supposed to be on Tenrou, for many reasons. I grew up, I'm now the same age as you, and closer to age of many of our friends and allies. I mean those seven years were a blessing in disguise. Now, I'm closer to you than I ever was, I'm better friends with everyone because I'm the same age now." She explains, "I can't tell you why it was Laxus, but I can tell you it was fate that brought us together."

"I hate it when you pull the fate crap on me," Natsu pouts.

"Natsu," Tawna smiles placing a hand on his shoulder, "I maybe the same age as you now, but I'm will always be your little sister. You're aloud to be protective over me, especially when it comes to me dating."

"I'm just afraid he's going to hurt you," Natsu huffs.

"I know Laxus hasn't had the best past with the guild," Tawna smiles, "But he has with me. If I was you, I would be happy it was Laxus."

"Why do you say that?" Natsu questions sitting up straighter.

"Who is one person that you trusted to watch me when I was younger?" Tawna asks, "It was Laxus. You trusted him back then that he wouldn't hurt me and that he wouldn't do anything to me. So, why can't you trust him now?" Tawna can tell she pulled the right string, seeing Natsu groan and throw his hands up in the air.

"I still don't like it!" Natsu complains crossing his arms pouting, causing Tawna to giggle.

"If I let you do the 'big brother' talk to Laxus, will that make you feel better?" Tawna teases unable to hold back a laugh. Natsu playfully scowls at the giggling slyer next to him and shoves her.

"Woah!" Tawna shouts as she begins to fall into the river below. Reaching out to try and catch herself, she grab on to her brother's leg.

"Hey!" Natsu yells as he is pulled into the water after her, both landing with a large splash. The two siblings cough a few time standing in the waist deep water for Tawna and hip deep for Natsu. She flips her drenched hair from her face and both her and Natsu catch eyes. Seeing her brother just as soaked, she can't help but burst out laughing, causing Natsu to begin laughing as well.

"Hey!" A small voice calls down from above. Looking up the two see a pair of blue, and multicolored ears peaking over the bridge, and Laxus looking over the side. "Are you two good now?" Happy asks.

"Yeah," Tawna laughs glancing to her equally wet brother, "I think we are good." She grins.

"You two have a strange way of working out your problems," Laxus chuckles looking down to the two Dragneels below.

"You got that right," Elie adds laughing as Laxus reaches down giving his hand for Tawna. She jumps slightly to each it and he begins to pull her up.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts at the Lightning Slayer, "I wanna talk to you!" He demands placing his hands on his hips.

"Find a way out of that river Salamander, and I'll give you the time of day." Laxus smirks helping Tawna climb over the ledge.

"Happy, help me out of this hole!" Natsu shouts stomping his feet, when another splash of water covers his head. "HEY!" He shouts up to Tawna. She had dried herself with her magic and dropped the gathered water on her brother's head. Laughing she glances over to his exceed.

"If you make him climb out of there himself, I'll give you a fish," Tawna bribes pushing her now fluffy pink hair from her face.

"Fishy!" Happy shouts excited with hearts filling his eyes.

"Come on!" Natsu complains as he begin trying to climbing out of the river, being amusedly watch by the ones on the bridge. Tawna laugh along the others watching her brother try and fail to get out. Even though this day had it's faults, it ended on a good note.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow that was long chapter, but I'm actually pretty proud of it. Yet again I'm sorry the wait for these two chapters. I really need to try better. I get my large shoulder brace off next week so hopefully I can write more.**


End file.
